


Northern Dragons

by gianahennelly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon hatches a dragon deal with it or dont read the story, Jon has dragons, Multi, Viserys Targaryen Lives, most based off the books, the dire-wolves live, the dragon must have three heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 218,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Jon gets lost in the crypts the night of the king's feast and has he learns the truth of his origins he knew that life would never be the same that he would never truly belong. So he and his dragons left for Essos in the hopes of finding where he truly belonged but as the war of the five kings breaks out will he stay in Essos or return home with fire and bloodAuthors Notes: Hi I know that the chapters that have been uploaded are Westeros Centered but after the chapter update Tomorrow I'm going back to the East where Jon and Dany are but I do have to set the stage for the west I just can't ignore them because I want to write about Jon and Dany.





	1. The Crypts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I have had this story on my drive for a while now a decided to bust it out, also check out my other fanfic The last of the Dragons

Jon POV 

I watched the imp walk into the great hall loud and boisterous cheers whipped in the cold frigid air as whispers dance along the wind.  _ “Come find us” _ The words called out to me drifting through my ears and resonating deep in my mind. The moon hid behind silver clouds, the silver light fading from few. 

Only the coolness in the air stayed as my feet cared for me along with the faded snow ridden earth. My practice sword clung to my hand as I felt Ghost at my feet his soft paws didn't even make a sound as he darted forth. 

His winter white fur fluffy and his crimson eyes cold as he ran towards the crypts as if he could hear the soft whispers as well.  _ “Come find us” _ they screeched as their words drew me closer and closer.

My body lurched as my feet adjusted to the fast-paced movement, the crypts closed around me as the never-ending cold seeped deep into my bones.  _ “You don't belong here _ ” The voice of the old winter kings whisper in my ear as the cold emotionless stone face stared coldly at me. “ _ You don't belong here” _ There whisper filled the air but it was the screeching loud and searing filled my mind. 

“ _ Come find us” _ They called out to me with each step I took, walking passed the crypts of Lyanna, then my grandfather and uncle. The wind cools as I kept going into crypts the tunnel grew narrow and cold as the darkness began to swirl around me. An ominous feeling held heavy in the air but even still I kept going. Ghost running constantly at my feet as the whisper got louder and louder until they sound like mighty roars. _ “Come find us” _

The mighty roars bounced off the inside of my skulls until finally, I came to a black room thick deep black plots stared back at me and in the room sat a clutch of eggs. 

_ “Come find us” _ Again they called out but this time a soft whisper like I had made it here and there was no longer a reason to yell. But why now I have been here only a few times but it was only the kings of winter who told me to leave. 

My mind filled with jumbled words as my heart thunder so loudly in my chest that I thought it might explode. My legs propelled me further and further until I was standing before three shimmering eggs. 

For a moment I thought that they might have been rocks. But the diamonds patterns look too much like scale, as I drop to own knee I looked at the largest of the three eggs a dragon of silver with streams of gray running along its surface. I couldn't resist the urge to touch it, half expecting the ice-cold rock to hit my hand. Instead, I was greeted with a burning warmth that shook away the bone-deep chill from the wind. 

I ran a finger along with the smooth textures as I place the egg back into the bed of forgotten cobwebs only to pick up the one to the left. Only slightly smaller almost the same in size, though this egg was the color the ocean with ripple swirl of cobalt blue. 

Just like the egg before it, warmth radiates along with life and power a sense of purpose ran over me as my heart thunder in my chest. Father sued to talk about a Targaryen dragon that had once slept in our crypts but I never did believe him not till now. I stared in shock getting used to the weight of the egg before finally turning the smallest of the three eggs, though not by much. 

This egg a deep crimson red as pureblood red that burned with warmth. Holding this egg for the same amount of time I stared in wonder for a moment before the soft whispers of people filled my ears. “Robert there will be time to see Lyanna you just came down here this morning this is in poor taste.” 

Father’s voice cold and edgy as I listened to a man let out a sad laugh as he spoke in a low cold tone. “Looking at your bastard brat remind me of her, he has her eyes piercing and cold but I bet warm and loving when he wants to be. Even has her hair though where he got the curls from I'll never know.”

A voice coming out of a dark, slurred and sloppy filled my ears as I listened to a man that could only be king Robert. I thought about walking out and letting the father know that I'm here but fear kept me silently as I desperately clutched the three eggs against my chest and hiding them beneath my cloak. 

“He's a stark she was a Stark, of course, they are going to look alike.” Father’s annoyed tone ripped through the fat drunk as my own heart fluttered with love and warmth father called me a stark to a royal no less. 

Robert the fat drunk king must have nodded his head as I smiled hiding amongst the shade as I waited for the soft whisper to continue. But only the sound of fading boot steps filled my ear. I knew that the old king must have left but father remained his voice sullen and filled with fear and worry. “Lyanna I'm trying to keep your baby safe but he grows more like you and Rhaegar with each passing day.” 

I nearly dropped the eggs at the sound of father’s voice I felt my knees go weak and my arms grow tired. Was this all just one big lie created some kind of sick joke he must have known that I was hiding among the cold walls and wanted to make me regret my actions.

I didn't know what to say what to do I start their numb as the soft sound of his slapping boots filled my ears. But fathers words played over in my head with each step that he took out the crypt.  _ “Lyanna I'm trying to keep your baby safe but he grows more like you and Rhaegar with each passing day.” _

_ “You don't belong here _ ” I never knew why the kings threw those words at me but now it started to make sense. Tucking the eggs safely under my arm I rushed through the crypts walking passed cold hateful stares of the kings of winter. 

Doubt edge its way into my mind as I stumbled out of the crypts and up to my room before anyone could see me. As the door slammed shut I notice my room cold and empty just like my heart right now. 

Gently I place the egg on the bed I still have a piece of mind to at least do that. I didn't know what to think or believe instead I stumbled over to the hearth and began to build a fire. My body cried and ached for warmth

Soft crackles filled the air as orange flames licked against the logs as the red whips roared with newfound power. Whisper filled my head as I turned to look at the eggs each whisper, “ _ The fire put us in the fire _ ” Carefully I moved over to my bed gripping the silver, blue, and red egg. Each made their way to the hearth as the flames licked at my skin but no pain raised. 

Skin didn't bubble there were no blackened skin only three dragon eggs and my hand dancing along with the orange and red flames. I sat in the chair for what had to be hours before I finally had the presence of mind to get up and lock the door before falling asleep by the fire. Pulling a blanket from the bed I slowly began to curl up on the floor. My kids growing heavy compulsion told me that I must stay by the flames and as my eyes stared at close until it got harder to say no to sleep. 

  
  



	2. Dreams Of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for tonight but I'm going to update tomorrow on this and my other fanfic so be on the lookout  
also, the valyrian translations are at the end notes

> Jon POV 

_ A girl with curly silver hair stood on a balcony overlooking the ocean, thick brown rocks sitting on the cliffs baking in the sun._

_The bright morning sun shone down on her pale alabaster skin as she turned at the sound of her name._

_ “Danesery!!” A high pitched yet commanding tone pulled her from her thoughts as a slight frown began to form on her face. _

_ With a sharp pivot on her heels, her face grew impassive doing her best to hide her fear as she smiled at a man with deep purple eyes and silver hair. His body thin and lacking any muscle but none the less he loomed over her. _

_ Slowly undressing her, he poked painfully at her. Her beauty stunning and breathtaking as she stood naked before a boiling bath._

_ Instantly at that moment, I fell for her my mind swooned and raged burned in me as I turned to the cold-hearted man before her. _

_ The boys cool predatory gaze locked on her as hate-filled his vision as he spoke I knew that he had to be one of the last two Targaryens his voice commanding and cool. _

_“Sweet sister when they talk about this day it will be the day that my reign began.” He held himself with anger and poise but I knew at any moment he could snap. I didn't know why but I felt a kinship to them both even the cold heartless sack of shit that stood before me. _

_ As I walk over to the bath I looked into the bath and the steaming hot water to find a reflection that isn't mine, my gray eyes were replaced with a deep violet color and my black curls were replaced with smooth silver curls. _

_ “What are you doing here? Who are you?” I screamed out at the water hoping for a response only to see my lips moving in sync with the image.No I'm not a Targaryen, I'm not a Stark but then what am I! _

I woke up at the loud thundering sound of the front door shaking on the hinges as father’s thick voice filled the air.

“Jon I told you not to lock this door open up.” My body ache and my neck grew cramp as the hard wooden floors loomed beneath me.

“Jon opens the door” His booming voice filled my head as I groaned softly as I pulled myself off of the ground in a hurry. 

“Coming father” My voice husky with exhaustion as I turned to look at the shaking wooden door. The iron bar stared at me and I knew on the other side only lies greeted me. I looked over to the fire pit the fire gone but there sat the eggs. 

Gleaming in the light I knew that if father saw them then there is a good chance that he would figure out that I knew. Instantly I gripped them hiding them under my blankets before turning to look at the door that shook with a newfound resolve.

With a soft click, I pulled the door open to see father on the other side. A bow and quiver at his back as I looked over to see Rob and Theon at his back. 

“We are going hunting with Robert and his men….” I frowned heavily as he smiled gently at me but I knew what he really meant. “I'm not invite don't you wouldn't want the bastard running amuck, father if it's all the same to you I would much rather go back to sleep. I'll make sure to stay out of Lady Stark's way.”

With a shape nod, I began to close my door as my dragon eggs called out to me. Forcing my mind to grow scattered as father put his foot in front of the door. With a soft thunk, the door refuses to close as my brother and Theon both hide amused smiles. 

Even as a fire burned in my eyes and they seemed to shrink away from the sight, father didn't seem the least bit phased as he spoke in cold lashing words that any other time might have made me shrink with shame. Now rage-fueled me and nothing is going to change the fact that I know he was and is lying to me. 

“I understand you're aggravated but one-day things will be different.” Even as he said the words I knew that he was lying even to me even at this moment when I wanted nothing more than to demand the truth.

Instead, I kept silent despite how much my rage and pain ate away at me. Pushing hard against the door it slammed shut with a thump as I leaned against the cool wood. 

For a moment I looked over to my bed the furs crumple together but I knew what had just beneath. Taking in a few deep calming breaths I started to make my way throughout the room. Slipping on a loose fitting gray shirt with loose black pants. After slipping on my fur-lined boots I moved quickly to my bed. 

Gently pulling out each of the eggs, they were even warmer than ever before. I had to hide them better than this. I knew that I just couldn't leave them out not really.

I looked down at the floor boards that were hidden just beneath the bed. I gently move the bed until the floors below was revealed to me. Gently pulling down one of the pillows from my bed I began to peel back the tired and dusty brown boards. 

Once the hole was large enough to fit the pillow I place it gently in the hole as the scent of sawdust filled my nose. Gently placing one egg in the floor at a time before placing the wooden boards back into place before putting the bed back over the bored. With a fight of relief, I decide to make my way to the library. 

When it comes to booking on dragons and the Targaryen bloodline we have a lot of dating back to the days of Torren Stark. The soft slaps of my botos filled my ears as I opened the door with a happy bark Ghost rushed from the room in the hopes of finding some breakfast in the kitchen. I could only smile at him as I broke my fast in the great hall but as I look at the queen talking with Lady Stark disgust ate away at me. 

My food turned to ashes in my mouth as I tossed my blood sausages, bacon, and small fishes to Ghost. Tearing them apart with new vigor I watched his small round red eyes lighting up with love and excitement. I could only smile at him as the happy chatter of the Stark and Baratheon children filled my ears.

I reached the urge to sneer as my hate and rage came bubbling to the surface if what father told the statue is true then these fools killed my father and sit on my family's throne no matter the kind of man that he is. He was still my father and now he is dead sauce for some fat drunk fool. 

Knowing that my rage would only get worse I quickly strode out the great hall with a ghost following after me. It didn't take too long to make it out into the fresh crisp morning air it sat cold and heavy in my lungs but my boy seemed to be burning brighter today than it did before. 

“Bastard!!” Booming and taunting the shrill voice of the prince called out to me along with the soft laughter of his guards. My feet hit hard against the stone steps as the sight of my sister betrothed made me sick. A boy with curly blond hair and emerald green eyes stared back at me. His handsome features were of nobility no doubt but he didn't have the look of a royal. 

I looked up from the stone steps that I knew would lead to the library tower. The cool frigid air filled my lungs as I took in a steady breath. I watched the other nights dressed in Lannister red and gold glaring at me as the prince held up a sword with a proper edge.

“Care to spar” He gave me a smug grin but I don't know why he can't fight for shit though if I said that his princely head might explode. Instead, I spoke in the most polite and cordial voice that I could muster. “No thank you, my prince, I have books that read” 

I spun sharply on my heels getting ready to walk away when he called out to me again “Bastard did I give you leave” His tone taunting and machining as some of his guard laugh but his uncle just watched me with cool green eyes. My shoulders grew rigid with rage as hate clawed at my throat trying to get out. I have always had a bad temper but as of late it is getting wilder and harder to control. “No your face”

I swallowed my rage and hate as my jaw locked in rage I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face I was trying to be polite but this little shit is asking for me to kill him. “Good then take up a sword and spar with me. Our fathers have gone out hunting and I'm bored.” 

Then maybe you should have gone with him. With a sharp nod, he walked over to one of his men and asked for their sword. With a sly grin, the guard happily gave it to him the Lannister crimson and gold stared back at me as Joffrey handed me a black leather grip worn down sweat and use. 

“Thank you for my prince” Litle fucking shit his cruel green eyes looked more like pools of venom and malic rather than emeralds. But I said nothing as I turned to see all of the men watching us even the hound stopped to watch. I got into my stance, my feet equally spread apart and both hands placed firmly on the grip.

I watched him charged wildly hate burning in those venom pits he called eyes as a sly grin started to form on my face what a fucking idiot. With a quicky parry, I slammed my sword down on his wrist and twisted until I heard the soft clank of metal hitting the ground. Then as easily as pointing my sword to his throat, I watched the gleaming silverpoint biting into his skin. 

Sweat slipped down his face in thready tendrils and dops red dribbled out of the small cut as he stared at me with utter hate. Laughing from the Northmen filled the air as the bright red face of the shamed prince was all I needed to complete my day. 

I pulled my sword away but he picked him up again in almost a second again he charged me like a wild boar slashing and hacking. Dancing out the way each time that the fool thought that he had a killing blow. 

Once his body grew tired from each missed strike and his face turned a bright red as sweat-drenched his curls only then did I attack. With a two-handed throat, my sword snapped the metal of his own sword before I move the point to his throat. 

“If it pleases my prince I really should get to those books” My tone coy and cocking as he glared at me with head I pulled away handing him the sword as I started to run away. I could see Ghost his blood-red eyes trained on Joffrey and he snarled and snapped at him from a distance. He didn't like the little cunt anymore more than I did only he got to show it. I started to walk away when his cold lashing voice filled my ears. “I didn't say you can leave you bastard” 

Rage boiled bright in my now I beat him twice does he have no grace or is he just a spoiled little prince. A cold chill ran down my spine as I quickly dance to the right as I felt the air parting by my ear. 

As I move out the way I could see him thrusting at the back of my head if I hadn't moved when I did, I would have died. Design and tumble to the ground I picked up the broken sword and rage boiled in me burning my resisted as I dance behind Joffrey and put the broken sword to his throat. 

Crimson blood spilled from the metal betting deep into his skin but no so much so that he would die but I could feel my hand trembling as I fought back the urge to kill him. Whimpers left his mouth as he mewled like a little bitch, Ghost snarled and throat to the lungs. The kingslayer gave me a curious stare but I ignored it as I slowly began to pull the blade away from his throat before dropping it to the ground. “My prince” I spoke in mocking tone before stalking off fiery rage white-hot and searing burned within me. 

Quickly I made my way up the steep stone steps until I made it to the tower, the darkness of the room swirled around me as I hear a soft shocked whisper erupt into the air. “Jon?” I turned to see Maester Luwin hunched over some scrolls as his gray furrowed brows greeted me. “Jon is there a reason that you are here and not working at your swordplay” 

I scoffed angrily as I looked up at him for the amount before taking in heavy breaths and remembered that the word is not the cause of my problems. “I did practice Joffrey the fool thought it would be a good idea to fight with real swords. I bested him twice and when I attempted to leave he tried to take my head off. I dogged with ease picked up a sword and fought for a third time only this time I nearly killed him.”

My tone cold and cruel as I looked at his eyes that were wide as dinner plates but he didn't say a word as I drifted to the scrolls of old valyria. Though the characters that stared back at me were foreign and strange still they felt familiar to me. 

“What language is this written in.” My tone soft and questioning as wonder outweighed my ever-present rage. “High Valyrian I speak it fluently is there something you need to be translated. ” 

“No, but could you teach me how to read a write in the language?” My question took him by surprise I could tell by the way that his eyebrows began to climb up his forehead. “Let us begin then” 

_ A Few Hours later _

My back aches from being hunched over my fingers hurt from hours of writing, the heat in the room is stifling yet comforting and my mind race with this new but familiar l language. I felt like I had known it for years but some of the concepts and words escaped me at times. Measter Luwin looked at me as he spoke in perfect high valyrian. 

“Skoros gōntan gaomā tubī” Even as he spoke the words my mind race to figure them out, we had gone over words and their casual use for hours now and it like my brain picks them up in one language translate it and then formulates the words back into High Valyrian. 

My brain translated the words easily into what did you do today? I searched the endless corners of my brain to find the answer when it finally came to me. “Nyke gūrēntan Valyrio Eglise fought isse se gūrēñare yard” As I spoke the word in high Valrian my accent seemed almost unnaturally perfect. Even now the moon shape in a crescent stared back at me but my slight smile never wavered or fell from my lips. 

“Is this where you have been hiding all day?” I looked over to my father his gray eyes soft and gentle as he smiled sadly at me no doubt he heard about the fight in the yard but I doubt that whatever he was told was true. “Luwin iksis teaching nyke skorkydoso naejot pikībagon, bardugon, se ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie”

I grinned easily as the words spilled from my lips but it was more than a little difficult to remember the order in which the words went, but Luwin clapped me on the back a soft smile forming on his face as he spoke in a cool tongue. “Go with your father that was good work I will see you tomorrow at the same time?” 

Grinning eagerly images of dragons and the lore of old Valyria filled my head as if I could say no to that. “Kessa” With a happy smile Measter Luwin walked off leaving me and father alone.“You attacked the prince?” 

His tone cool and suggestive as I glared coldy at him shaking his arm from my shoulder as I felt my temper reaching its boiling point he won't keep lying to me I won't allow it. “One I didn't attack him he challenged me to a sparring match and lost in fact he forced me into it. Then he lost twice and once I handed him back the lady he tried to behead me. Two he, not the true prince is the uncle” 

My tone cruel and cold as I glared coldly at him for a moment as I watched his narrow eyes widen even further as his lips gaped open. “I got lost in the crypts last night” It was the only thing that needs to be said as I boiled with rage all but screaming at him as bile and venom-filled my mouth. 

“You lied to me my whole life” Pain etched its way into my voice as I did my best to keep my lips from quivering as he spoke in an even tone. “It's needed to protect you and you will speak no more of this come on the king wishes to see you.”

I could only nod my head numbly as we begin to walk swiftly through the hall the soft lapping of our boots filled my ears as we rush on the steep stone and into the light blanket of snow. 

Father walked quickly into the great hall forcing me to match his pace. The door of the great hall opened and Joffrey was the first thing that met my vision, rage, and bile boiled in my throat as I notice the light white bandage covering his throat.

A smugness burned in his eyes as he looked over to his mother, she sat to the left of the king her golden curls billowing down her back as the king sat in the middle of the dias. Fat and bright red in the face his black curled filled with streaks of gray as he spoke in a commanding tone. “My wife's men tell me you attack my son told me a true bastard.”

His commanding tone and drunken manner made me sick wasn't he like some kind of relative to my father and he still killed him anyway. Raged burned in my chest as the thought of burning him for what he did to my father filled my mind. But I swallowed my hat as I spoke in a cool tone retelling the story to him. Finally, when I was done the king turned to Jaime he looked brilliant in his golden armor but lions dance along with his helm. 

“Is this true if you lie I'll have your tongue cut out” His town cruel and cold as the man gave me a cold pointed glare his glittering green eyes studied me with venom before speaking in a borderline murderous tone.

“Yes your grace what the boy says is true” The smug look that slipped from the face of the perfect prince almost made me laugh. I might be a bastard but he is the one that is a craven prince who can't even fight for himself. With a cold and cruel glaes, his lips parted to speak but only blood dribbled from his mouth as his father punched him hard in the face. 

He gasped like a wailing woman I did my best to hide my amusement when the king turned to me I knew that I wasn't doing a good job. Ghost snarled at him his blood-red eyes cold and murders but after a moment Robert spoke in a booming voice. “Fine then away with you bastard” With a sharp nod and a swift turn of my heels I made my way back up to my room with a ghost following close at my heels. 

Once in the room, I slammed the door shut, doing my night routine I built a fire before playing 3 dragon eggs onto the flames leaving my hands in the flames to get warm before pulling them out. Smiling gently I close back into my furs watching the fire as a soothing sensation ran over me.

_ The soft sound of waves rolling onto a sandy brown shore with high brown cliff was drawn out by the sound of war drums playing a steady beat. Men and women alike dance as they were dressed in brown pants and panted vest, war paint dripping down their face. Though there were a few that didn't belong to two of them had silver locks. The stunning beauty of the girls left me speechless as he lilac were lit with fear and worry that she refused to let spill on her face. Beside her stood a man with deep mocha skin and billowing black hair tied back into what had to be the longest braid ever. _

_ I walked to their feet noticing that sitting off to the right were a group of men one being the same silver hair with those cold purple eyes. Next to them sat as a man with deep brown curls with streaks of gray dressed in orange and brown robes. _

_ Rigid and cold her composure shook me as two men fought over a woman, as the fighting ended one of them was dead as his braid cut before the whole Khalassar. The silver-haired boy and the fat man laughed heartily and clapped as they did but the girl seemed to grow paler as she looked back at me. _

_ Finally, a man with faded blond hair and pale blue eyes stared back at me as he spoke gently to the women, Ser Jorah from bear island he spoke kindly of the mad king and then turned to the prince after he handed over his gifts. “Gods be good I hope to serve the fighting king” _

_ With a kind smile, he walked down leaving only the fat man as he called for two slaves a large chest over, gently place the chest and opened it before rushing off. The images started to turn to mist as three eggs came to life in front of me. _

_ One of the deepest black with red swirls, the other a jade green with bronze swirls and finally a cream dragon with golden and white swirls. But unlike my eggs they didn't seem iridescent, they lacked any luminous glow. I watched her hold the green one before her new husband stood firmly. _

_ Walking cautiously he pulled a silver filly pawing at her gently at her neck bobbed, putting the egg down she began to join her new husband. As he lifted her onto the horse’s back as her brother spoke to in a cold and cruel voice. “Make him happy.” _

“JON!!” A booming voice that I knew to be father echoed in my ears as slowly I began to open my eyes the color of the eggs greeted me once again my back aches and my bones popped as flames died again leaving the iridescent scale shimmering with a new light. “Rheagar” It was a soft whisper but father's voice filled my ears was I named after my father? With a heavy sigh, I rolled from my makeshift bed and onto my feet. “Coming father” 

With a heavy sigh, I began to place the dragon eggs just beneath the floor and before opening the front door only to see father glaring coldly at me. “Jon come we should talk in the crypt before you start you Valyrian lessons” The words seemed so strange to hear but slow I nodded my head as I made my way out of the room with him. 

As I walked down into the crypts the cold ripped me and those same cold wintery voice of the fallen kings screamed you don't belong here. I sucked in a steady back as I screamed in my mind they bent the knee before my family they lost the right to tell a dragon what to do ages ago. 

But I didn't mouth those words but silence greeted me as I turned to see my mother's tomb the dust on longer cored it as I saw my father. Or should I say, uncle? Either way, he dug his hand deep into the tomb as the darkness swirled around me. In a flash I had excellent vision it was like I could see in the dark as a dragon would. 

As father dug deeper into the tomb he pulled his hand out first brandishing a blade the pommel a dangerous red ruby that pulsed in the darkness as heat-related off of it. The grip a deep black leather worn for use.

The hilt of the sword an arching shape with a roaring dragon on either side. Fit snugly in the tomb. His other hand held a thinner blade, the pommel shaped as flames the grip a silver medal and the hilt golden flames with a red ruby pulsing in the dark much like the other. The blade thin and hidden behind a deep red and black seeth the other hidden in a deep red. 

I felt a kinship to the blades as the air around them heated up in power I felt them calling out to me drawing me close much like the eggs that I found in my room the same ones that haunted my dreams at night.

“These were gifts from your father Rheagar he gave them to you kings guard he placed them in the tower of joy just in case they had any need of them. He found Blackfyre hidden away in Essos and Darksister in the vaults of Dorne. The eggs were his gift to there is said to be another clutch in dragon stone hidden with magic that only a Targaryen can detect, I didn't know where to put them through the hidden tombs seemed like a good enough place I didn't think that you would find them so soon. Come we should talk about your true origins.” Shock, doubt, and confusion they all gripped me he had the truth hidden here the whole time.

That night dreams of dragons plagued me haunting me like a never-ending torture session, the same words plagued my mind over and over again. “_ Fire and blood they aren't just words there is magic in Targaryen blood” _They carried over the wind like a whisper taunting me as I slowly woke from a haze the fire stilling burning as the warmth of the light hit me. 

I could see the sun trying to peek past the clouds but the thick white masses suffocated it until the light would shine through. I rubbed my eyes as the blazing fire stared back at me but it never stayed lit the whole night. Confusion welled in me as I noticed Ghost his head rested on his paws his blood-red eyes studying me as I smiled gently at me. But a compulsion drew me back to the fire an aching need. 

One that I had never felt before, reaching my hand out to the fire it hovered over the flames licking against my skin. My flesh did not burn but a dull warmth filled me as I slowly rose from the floor. My body feels stiff and my mind begging me not to move but something in me told me to go to the table. By the door stood a rounded table with four glinting brown legs. 

The blood of a Targaryens is magic I am a dragon lord so these eggs must have been given to me for a reason. I just need to figure out if this does work do I take over the kingdoms as Aegon once did with his sister or if I was to use these eggs to find my uncle and aunt the beauty who I dreamed about. 

No matter the reason my body moved on impulse as my hand curled around a cool metal handle that I knew to be my knife. I looked at the shining metal as the steal edge taunted me and my mind asked. What am I doing?

Walking back to the fire I sliced my hand easily, bursts of burning pain filled me as I slide the blade easily against my skin like butter the sizzling of my blood filled my ear in sharp short pops. Sizzling as my blood ran over the hot eggs, silver and gray, ocean and cobalt blue and deep crimson red. Each was drenched in my blood and as the fire raged with newfound purpose and intensity I sat here stunned and amazed until the cinders die and the sound of screeches filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skoros gōntan gaomā tubī: what did you do today  
Nyke gūrēntan Valyrio Eglise fought isse se gūrēñare yard: I learned how to speak high valyrian and fought in the yard  
Luwin iksis teaching nyke skorkydoso naejot pikībagon, bardugon, se ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie: Luwin is teaching me how to read, write and speak high valyrian  
Kessa:Yes


	3. The Last Targaryens

Danesery POV 

_ Cold and dark stone walls surround me as the cool air burned around me, harsh cold and a harshed darkness swirled around me. A stone face of a gorgeous woman stared back at me soft even though it had been chiseled in stone.  _

_ I watched a man holding a sword in each hand his face long and sullen yet handsome with soft gray eyes filled with turmoil. Standing on the opposite side of the man stood a boy with black curls tied back in a not and gray eyes cold and piercing but in the flames, they seemed to flash a deep violet. His shoulders were stiff and I could see the confusion welling in him.  _

_ “You know the story of my sister and Rhaegar Targaryen don't you?” I could feel my breath hitching in my throat as I watched the boys knit his brows os soft annoyance as a low growl drifted into the air. As if sensing his rage a small little white puffball, sat on his back heels he looked just a bit bigger than a normal dog.  _

_ “The story was that he raped her and took her away from the north that's why the king Robert rebelled.” His tone cold and harsh as he glared coldly at the statue a said look in his eyes as his features began to soften. _

_ “Yes but as I'm sure you found out that was a lie with her last dying breath she named you Rheagar Targaryen after your father, she wasn't raped she left willingly with him. They married and soon you were born in the tower of joy you are her son but with her dying breath she begged me to protect you and if Robert found out he would have killed you, the lies were necessary.”  _

_ The boy Rheagar scoffed angrily as he shook his head no, “You couldn't have told me sooner I shouldn't have had to find out accidentally, if I hadn't found those dragon eggs if I had not been in the crypts when I was you would have lied to me for the rest of life. I felt out of place my whole life and you were going to let me feel that way, I only know the truth because I caught you in your lie.” I could feel his rage, harsh and lashing like flames as his shoulder shook with silent rage.  _

The images faded as I open my lids only to see my brother looming over my dragon eggs, laying in their chest 3 eggs for three Targaryens. Me, Visersy and this boy Rheagar hidden away in the north, but how do I know that wasn't just some twisted dream. 

“Khaleesi?” I look over to see Dorthea her eyes gentle as she smiled at me. “We should get you to dress we will be leaving soon.” With those words, whatever trance that Viserys had been in ended giving me what I could only assume is a tender look he made his way out of the tent.

While Dorthea's sweet tone forced a slight smile to form on my face as I nodded my head quickly she helped me get dressed as my eyes gazed toward on the dragon eggs once more before getting dressed. I pulled onto my painted white leather vest and a short skirt with a belt of bronze. My silver hair spilled down my bare shoulders as a few small braids tickled my back. 

As I walked out into the heated air the sun bore down on me as I watched lazy white clouds rolling by as Ser Jorah waited faithfully at my side as he smiled gently at me. “Are you ready to get going Khaleesi.”

I rose onto my silver filly beginning gently with her as one of the slaves held the leather straps for me. My dreams or vision swirled in my head and I found it impossible to forget what I heard in them. “Ser Jorah ride with me I would like to talk to you about a woman, Lyanna Stark” 

Quickly I move through the cavern as the soft cracks of whips and the harsh tongue of the Dothrkia filled my ears. Jorah rushed to keep up with me as we broke out in a slow trot when I noticed Dorgo’s red stallion. His blood riders were at either side of him. “Why do you want to know Khaleesi?” 

His tone soft yet quiet as he gave me tired stare one that said he didn't understand why I would ask such a question that brought about the demise of my family but my dream haunted me.

“You could say that the only reason that your family was overthrown is because of Rheagar and his lust for Lyanna Stark. He stole her away from her betrothed and raped her, then he hid her away some were in Dorne. Where she later died of a fever. Rheagar, as you know along with your father, were killed as were his children that were so badly beaten that no one could recognize Aegon” 

His tone cautious and airy like he's a worry that I might have lost my temper but I simply nodded my head slowly and spoke in a cool tone. “But what if that was all a lie, what if they were in love if he left his wife for another what if there is another Targaryen hidden in the north” 

Even as I spoke the words I knew that they were far fetched but that didn't stop me from saying them as my mind willed me to believe my dream but Ser Jorah only let out a tired sigh one that said I hope that isn't true. “If that were true then the whole rebellion was built on a lie and the Targaryen line of ascension would go to that boy.” 

His voice filled with doubt and worry as he turned to me a look filled with love and worry as his chilling words made me think about how much bad blood was truly between the whole of Westeros and the Targaryens. 

The days drew on longer that for the most part I rode with Ser Jorah at my time or sometimes even Dorthea or Drogo would ride with me. But now I found myself alone riding slowly as the heat buzzed down on me and my body grew weary.

“Dear sweet sister” Viserys cunning tone took me by surprise as I looked over to see his deep purple eyes cool and filled with intrigue. 

“I hear you talking about Rheagar and the fated Lyanna Stark I remember when it first happened most of it is fuzzy but when I walked about the castle with mother I could hear whispers about how Rheagar gave a winter rose to Lyanna Stark instead of his own Elia. There was even talk about an annulment but that was the last that I heard of it, once Rheagar take Lyanna and the war broke our father has us whisked away to Dragonstone and the next thing I know we are on our way to Essos we haven't stopped running since but that is all about to change.” Something ominous hung the air that night as Viserys road at my side for the rest of the ride.

_ Later that night _

I watched the flames flicker over my dragon eggs resting in the brazier, the eggs seemed to be staring back at me as the flames flicker in the light. While shadows dance around the braziers nothing but the warmth of the tented settled uneasy nerves. I curled tightly beneath the soft fur blanket. Drogo was hunting with his blood riders so as I fell asleep alone as the fire lured me to sleep. 

_ I watched a boy locking his door as a small white wolf pup curled up against the floor covered in thick fur blanket while the boy walked over to the raging hearth. With a gleaming knife, he sliced open his palm. Blood hot and sizzling dance in my vision as the flames rose at the sight of the blood.  _

_ I could see the way that his eyes focus on the flame as a hunger filled his eyes. A coolness in them left me filled with wonder, his hand hovers over the flames as I noticed eggs of white, red, and blue. His bright pink skin stared back at me as his blood spilled onto the eggs. I could hear the soft crackle of flames as mighty screeches filled the air. _

_ The image began to fade away as I stood in grassy plains as a large mighty black dragon stared back at me. Black as the night but his, wing crest, horns, spikes and chest plates were crimson red. His molten red eyes stared back at me as his black teeth shone in the moonlight.  _

_ Next, to him, the second largest of the dragons was jade green with bronze horns, spike, and wings. His molten bronze eyes stared at me with prentice as I turned to the third dragons, the smallest of the three. A dragon of cream that looked more of white color when the moon's rays hit it, with golden wings, with a streak of white and gold on his horns, spikes on the tail that whipped back and forth.  _

I woke one the cracking of whips and angry shouts, my dreams faded fast and as I sat up I looked over to the three eggs as they burned with metallic stones. I let myself hope that one day they would crack up and screams would be from dragons, not whips and men.

  
  



	4. Listen To The Music They Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for the day going to update one more chapter and edited Jon's leaving scene so that he says goodbye to rob and Arya

Jon POV 

The soft screeches of Tyraxes filled the air as Meleys let out a tried huff as she sat contently in my lap. Quickly I shifted to make sure that the bar is still on the door the thick black iron stared back at me as real-life filled my chest. Tesarion studied me as I turned to look at each of them with doubt and shock. 

In a moment I thought that my mind had been playing a trick on me but as the sounds of soft screech filled the air I knew that I wasn't mad. Ghost growled lowly as he dropped down on his haunches and snorted as he studied the three dragons.

They were smaller than even pups. Each once looked at me with wide eyes, the silver dragon that I named Tessarion, she has deep silver eyes her small but diligent her head blocky and coked to the side as she flapped her silver wings though the bone crest of her wings is a pure gray along with her spikes and her horns. 

Gently she cried over to me her eyes widen as pride bloomed in my chest as s love that I never knew filled me. Nudging my hand gently her smooth scaly skin felt warm beneath my fingers as slowly I lifted her into my lap she nestled there and snoozing gently as I spoke in a whisper.

“Tessarion” Smooth and gently I looked to the next dragon the one that I had names Meleys who sat contently in my lap, her soft ocean blue eyes filled with depth and love as she looked up at me with wide trusting eyes. Her body a deep navy blue and her bone crest a deep cobalt blue along with her spikes and horns.Though her tail had more spikes than either of her sisters. 

Finally, there is the last of the dragon and by far the fiercest, her whole body a deep crimson the color of blood and her ruby eyes and horns stared at me as she screeched at ghost. I name her Tyraxes and at the moment she is the source of all my worry at any moment she could wake the castle. “Shhh you will get us caught” 

It is stupid I knew to hatch dragons eggs the second day of the kings' visit but what was I supposed to do. My body acted on its own like I had no free will or choice in the matter a soft smile pulled at my lips but quickly fell as father pounded hard against my door.

“Jon open this door now.” install my heart thumped and panic filled my chest as quickly I rushed to my feet in the hopes of hiding the dragon but Tyraxes only screeched louder as I rose from the ground forcing her and her sister to go back to sitting on the floor. The only caused the pounding of the door to get worse as the iron bar began to shake. “Jon you didn't! Open this door right now!” 

Great he knew, I rushed to open my door but my fingers fumbled as I struggled to move the iron bar. After a few minutes of trouble, I noticed Father glaring at me as his own gray eyes widen with shock. 

As he walked into the room numb with shock I rushed to re-lock the door, slamming the bar hard on the door a loud thump filled the air. Father let out a shocked gasp as I turned to see him staring at the floor his shoulder stiff and doubt filled his gray eyes but they were unmistakable even if they were just tails and wings they were still dragons.

“Jon” It seemed to be the only word that he could manage as Tessarion glared up at him with watchful eyes staring at father diligently. Meleys prowled over to him or what you could consider a prowl for a baby dragon. Tyraxes, on the other hand, paid him no mind her ruby scales glinting iridescent in the light as she focused all her energy on trying to get onto Ghost head. 

I stifled a small laugh as father ducked down low dropping to one knee as his deep black curls blocked my view of his face. I didn't see any veins pulsing in his neck so that is a good thing. 

But his shoulders are still very much rigid. It forces worry into my heart as I turned my attention to the valyrian swords that were leaning against my window. “What were you thinking?” The sound of a stern yet calm voice shook me from my thoughts to see father running a tender finger along with Meleys small blocky head.

Tender and soft before turning his head back to me. Rage burning in his gray eyes that he didn't dare voice in the worry that someone might hear him. I couldn't help but shrink under the weight of his gaze as I averted my eyes to the ground. 

“I know that it is stupid but it was like there was this pull on me one minute I'm waking up the next I spraying my blood on the eggs.” A soft thump of pain brought the wound to my attention as I looked down to see blood dripping and trialing the floor. Soft hisses from Tessarion filled my ears as she started to climb up my body. Her scally form going from my leg to my chest. 

Her claws digging into my skin to keep her upright but not enough that it drew blood, after a few moments she managed to work her way from my chest to my shoulder sitting they're happy as she glared at father. Her cool silver eyes studying him as if to say don't yell at him it forces a light smile to form on my face but father seemed less amused. 

A soft chuckle left his lips however when Meleys nibbled gently at his fingers as he sucked in a heavy breath. His shoulders dipped with doubt and worry as he looked at the door and then the window that is open the cool air swirling around us. “Keep the window close they can't fly but that doesn't mean that they won't try. Keep the door locked I'll make sure that you and I have the only key.” 

Running a hand messily through his hair he let out a heavy sigh his lips pulling into a worried frown as he studied me with doubt and fear. “There are the king's men crawling all over Winterfell you would never make it out of here unnoticed with the dragons and Ghost. On the day that we are to depart, you are going to pretend you going to watch and from there you are going to make your way to the mountain as long as you have dragons that can't protect you, your not safe.”

His tone was filled with worry as his brows dipped badly for a moment he looked older than he had when he first walked into the room. It forces a bit of guilt into my heart to know that I am the cause of this guilt.

“From now on, take all of your meals in your room and I’ll make sure to send up raw meat for the dragons it will be your duty to care for them the way that you care for Ghost keep them quiet no matter the hour and keep this door locked every time that you leave.”

His voice sure and strong like he knew that this plan would work if I would only listen, I knew that he was right I put everyone in danger. If I had waited, then the threat of a murderous king wouldn't be looming over my head but it's not like he is a king anyway. 

I simply nodded my head as I watched him walk out. Collapsing heavily on my bed Tessarion nipped my ears playful and Meleys started to make her way up to my bed soft purrs leaving her lisp as I ran a finger under her warm scaly chin. 

I couldn't fight the happiness that built-in me as I turned to look at Tyraxes nipping and jumping on Ghost while he tried to sleep, these really are dragons and if my dreams are right then there are 2 more Targaryens in the world. 

Weeks had passed since the king's arrival since the night I found out the truth about who I really am since the night that I hatch the dragons. For the most part there were no issues they didn't screech but instead stuck to soft purrs and hisses whenever they heard feet slapping against the ground. 

At night I practice in secrete learning how to fight with two blades like the wildings, or like the knight Ser Arthur Dayne who would have been my protector if not for Lord Reed stabbing him in the back. 

During the day I learned High Valyrian reciting the words and learning the lore and all I could about dragons. At night my dreams were haunted by silver-haired beauties and princes of old, my uncle indulged. Even now as study the valyrian scrolls I stumbled over the words but soon it got easier and easier to read. 

I watched the words floating in my mind as they were translated into the common tongue easily, “Fire and blood not only the words of House Targaryen but also the secret to hatching dragon eggs.” 

I felt my breath caught in my throat as if I didn't already know that like something in my mind called out to me. But if the Targaryen had read this skull would they have tried so many times and failed to hatch their eggs? Though the thought didn't last long as the signing of steel ripped through the air filling my ears. 

Rob was sparing with the little prince, with my new two-sword style I could take him easily but then they would wonder why I needed to learn how to use two swords. Shaking my head I went back to my scrolls. The magic in Targaryen blood keeps up from the fire and helps us control and enter the mind of dragons but back when old valyria was still thriving horns kept the dragons tamed. 

A sly smile began to pull at my lips as the door slowly began to open my father poked his head around the corner to scowl at me as he noticed my head still dipped as I read the old scrolls. 

“You're still here” I looked over to see father his eyes studying me as I looked up from the tattered scrolls. “Yeah, I want to know as much as I can” My tone even as I looked at my father a sad look on his face as he spoke in an even tone. 

“They haven't been making any noise as of late, how are they doing it's been 2 months, have they acclimated to the northern temperature ” His tone soft and questioning as he started to make his way over to my table sitting down in the soft worn leather chair in front of me. “There good they just about the size of a dog now and they are growing faster. They don't seem bothered by the cold temperature in the least” 

My own voice filled with love and pride as I looked over to my father his own eyes sad as he looked at me gently and loving a smile appeared on his face. “That good and you know that tomorrow I leave for the capital” 

Again I nodded my head numbly as I shifted back down to the scroll before speaking again this time in a lower voice. “Which means as long as I stay in the north with still growing and untamed dragons everyone I love will be in danger but you and Arya are leaving Winterfell with Sansa so what does it matter. Rob can take care of himself and who is going to believe that 1 on the last 3 targaryens is hiding in the north.”

I mean really if I didn't have the swords and dragons to prove it they would call me a pretender they still might call me a pretender. I shook my head sadly as I looked over to father his soft gray eyes filling with pity and pain. 

“Sansa will be going with us to you know that she treats you horribly but she is still your….” “She's not my sister she is my cousin,” I cut in before he could say the word sister she has hated me since the day she was born I won't miss someone that hates me. Father only gave me a tired sigh as he spoke in a more weary voice. “Look Jon the fact of the matter is my lady wife will not allow you to stay here when we leave.” 

Glaring coldly at him, he met my burning stare of rage with a cool spirited look, of course, he wouldn't back me up or at the very least tell her the truth If he would just tell her the truth then at least this way I would be able to stay. 

But then again those dreams of the Targaryen they eat away at me at night and during the day my mind and heartache for Dany. “We both know that you can't go south even if no one notices the dragons, anyone that knew Rheagar would know you by sight Ser Barrstian being one of them, you might have the stark eyes and hair but you still have Rheagars everything else including your skin with dragons and languages. Even your eyes starting to deepen into a violet color”

I knew that he is telling the truth, even the way that the king sayers regard me is strange. I had been thinking about it every since father said I would have to go to the mountains. Taking in a steady breath I spoke in a low cautious tone, “I hear that I have relatives in Essos the beggar king and his sister.”

My tone is casual as I looked over to my father his own face filled with rage and fear as he choked down all of his venomous words. “Jon even now they are being hunted by the assassins you would be putting yourself in danger you can not go to essos you won't be safe there. I won't allow it” Angry boiled in my veins turning my vision red he won't allow it, who is he to tell me what to do. 

“Oh and then were am I to go your because lady wife wants nothing to do with me if you told her the truth I could stay but you won't” I all but yelled at him as my temper blazed as a sad smile began to form on his face as he spoke in a patient tone. 

“Jon you are my son Rheagar might be your father by blood but I'm the one that raised you, who cared for you I will not have you in harm's way. I have made an agreement you will head for the mountains villages with Ser Rodick who order to set up your residence and see to it that you have plenty of rations and supplies. There your dragons can grow in secret and you won't have to fear for them or yourself. What you do after they are large enough to be mounted is up to you”

His soft voice filled me with rage and hate as I thought back to my family across the sea to my feeling of pain and doubt and my rage only roared with newfound power as angry words spilled from my lips. 

“Why should I listen to you? All you have done is lie to me, my whole life, you let your lady wife hates me for no reason, she tortured and belittled me every chance she got. I would never wish for Bran to fall out of that window but maybe this is the old god's way of telling her and you that you were wrong just like your wrong to go south. Ghost come” 

My voice cold and hard Ghost snapped to his fight reaching my calf now as I started to make my way back to the room grumbling angrily under my breath as the cool frigid air hit me against my skin. The soft clang of metal filled my ears as I heard Rob calling out to me but I rushed passed him burning in rage. I didn't want to have a look at him and see his lady mother in his face. 

So up the steep stone steps, I went as my room came as quickly as possible, Ghost ran ahead of me rage building me as his blood-red eyes grew shape. Hate burned in his eyes as he snarled and snapped at anyone that got close to me. 

Quickly opening my door soft hisses created me as I noticed Tessarion laying on the bed her large head seemed to be slimming and growing more elegant as the months went on. Her cold silver eyes began to warm with love as her tail swishing happy at her side.

I closed the door I could see Tyraxes her ruby eyes bright as she jumped from her spot on my table to Ghost back. Red against pure white both cold red eyes cloaked in annoyance stared back at me as Ghost tried to shake her off and failed. 

Meleys screeched as she flew after me now that they were the sizes of dogs they could fly all bit on untested wings but there were times when they fell to the ground but always managed to stick the landing. Seeing them warmed my heart even if my father begins a fool. 

I understand his concern but even so, the can fight for themselves, silver, blue and red flames mixing together the colors stunning. As I turn to the thick white bowl I could see scratch marks on the lid like they were trying to get at the food with a soft laugh I moved to the table after double-checking the door. 

I swear they eat more than a ghost does but still the more that they ate the more that they grew and matured. Smiling gently I pulled back the smooth white top to relieve 6 large chunks of meat two for each of them. With a slight smile on my face, I watched as short burst streamy of silver, red and blue flames darted through the air turning the meat until it was charged black and only then did they rip them apart. 

I watched them for what had to be hours until my legs locked up and my shoulder aches until my neck grew stiff and cold. As the fire dies down as the soft hisses filled the air and the silver moon bathed my room in an unearthly glow I knew that I wasn't going to the mountain, Essos calls out to me so there I would go I'm a Targaryen, not a Stark my so-called family made that clear.

“Ghost comes” Quickly rushing about the room I wrapped both of my families Valyrian blades in thick black canvas sheets before throwing them into a bag along with clothes and my boiled leather.

With one last look around the room, I pushed the window open and looked at the three dog size dragons each with silver, blue and red eyes studying me in the dark as if they could see me clearly as if darkness didn't swirl around us. Rushing back out of the room a slight smile begins to form on my face as Ghost rushed out after me before I slammed the door shut. 

Silently I crept down the hall deciding to stop to say goodbye to Rob we might not be blood brother but he would always be my brother. Something that I might not have it not for my father's lies. I didn't mean to say those things in the tower but my rage burned so hotly in me that I couldn't think straight. 

Even now I found it hard to quell my rage he is the lord of Winterfell he could force his lady wife to obey. I refuse to be meekly shoved off to the mountains while the plan is sound and I understand that might be best but I haven't ever truly belong and now I need to see where my life is headed without other deciding my path for me. 

Taking in a steady breath I knocked at the door of thick golden glittering wood, I looked down at the ground shadows moving beneath the door as soft growls filled the air. I knew that it had to be grey wind and as the door slowly creaked open and Rob peeked through. His hair mused and his eyes laced with exhaustion and confusion. 

He looked out of it like no matter what I said he wouldn't understand the words that were coming out of my mouth but I thought it best to say something to try and put his mind at ease without him knowing my plan. Grey Wind poked his head between Rob legs giving me a cold golden starred as Ghost snapped at him as if to say don't look at me that way. 

A soft chuckle ran past my lips as I spoke to Rob in a cool whisper as my eyes signed with love. “I just wanted to thank you for being a great brother I know that at times it isn't easy to get to know me or deal with my sporadic temper but thanks” I smiled gently at him as confusion began to pull at his lips. Hus burrows furrow but the existence that his mind and body is drowning him keeping him from relaxing want my words meant. “Just…I love you rob…” 

I was never good with words but this is just pitfall even for me, I watched Rob for a moment turtle watched him as doubt burned in his eyes. “Thanks, I guess? Jon are you okay?” His tone gentle yet worried as an easy grin pulled at my lips before I nodded my head. “I'm fine just go back to sorry I just felt like I should say that to you” 

With a sly smile, I started to walk away making sure to hold my bag in front of me so that he wouldn't see it. With the soft thud of the door, I knew that I was in the clear rushing down the hall my steeps sprint. Arya’s door came up quickly as I looked over to see the brown door slightly peaked open. 

For a moment fear filled my chest I hope that isn't father there, creeping silently I peeked into the room the soft golden light of her candles shimmered in the dark. Nymeria laid contently on her bed as she had her face dipped into a book about the adventures of Nymeria or maybe about Visneya. 

The thought made me smile as I pushed the door open slightly as she snapped her head up trying to hide her book until she noticed that it was me. With a big cheesy smile, she jumped from her bed flying into my arms. I felt my own loving smile pulling at my lips as I pulled her father to my chest. 

Smiling gently I nuzzled her hair and neck gently before speaking in a low tone, “Here this is for you a gift” Those were like magic words the moment that she parted from me, her gray eyes were lit up with love and joy. Bright gray eyes wide as plates stared back at me as I reveled the thin braavosi blade I had made for her. “I was going to wait until tomorrow morning when you left for king's landing but I didn't know if I was going to see you so I thought that giving it to you was the best” 

It wasn't entirely a lie but a part of me felt guilty I knew that when word reached father that I hadn't gone to the mountain that she would feel guilty for not stopping me. But I need to do this to find out who I am without the Starks telling me what I should and shouldn't be. 

Arya didn't seem to notice the turmoil as we talked about some basic training, with a small smile and a few more loving hugs I made my way out of the room. My heart heavier than before, if that were even possible. My shoulder slumped as I made my way down the hall. With the slight thud of Arya’s door, I picked up bag up off the floor and started to walk. 

Ghost soft footfalls didn't even reach my ears as he ran to my right his tongue lolling out to the side as I rush into the kitchen taking enough meat for me, Ghost and the girls to last us until white harbor. 

The moon rose high in the sky as I rushed to my father's personal solar that he used when he was doing work, I gripped a purse from my father's study that said Jon on it and after that, I rushed out into the night. 

I let out a soft whisper as the sound beating dragon wings filled the air the swooped down hidden by the light. A slight smile began to pull at my lips as I put spurs to my horse and rushed through the night with the soft screeches of my dragons, my children filled my ears as a sense of pride and love fell over me.

I'm coming for you Dany, Viserys with fire and blood, a slight smile pulled at my lips at the thought of that as I watched my dog size dragon flapping their wings iridescent scales shining in the light. 

  
  



	5. Where Is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys final chapter and I added two scenes of Jon saying goodbye to Arya and Rob in the last chapter so check them out

Ned POV 

_ On The Way To King's Landing _

I watch Sansa start to walk off into the woods with Joffrey but something about it makes me feel uneasy I remember what he had done to Jon and I wouldn't allow that to happen to my Sansa. 

“Sansa!” My voice loud and booming as she stopped walking standing still, her body still pointed in the direction of she was walking in. While her head twisted to look atm e confusion filling her river blue eyes. 

“Yes, father” She stood firm at her gallant prince's side but I knew that he was not to be trusted not after trying to kill Jon for simply losing a match against him. “Take lady and head to our tent your septa has a lesson for you” I gave Prince Joffrey a cold stare his emerald green eyes and golden hair unnerves me. He looked nothing like his father and everything like his mother and uncle. 

But I didn't say a word all three of his children have blond hair and green eyes if I insulted on I insulted all three and while he might not like Joffrey too much he adores Myrcella and would give her anything. Instead, I could focus on keeping my daughter as far from him until we get to the capital where even then she would have guarded northern guards. 

I didn't trust or like the boy and that isn't going to change now because Sansa wishes it to, Sansa let out an annoyed huff and looked ready to argue but one pointed glare from me and she released her grasp on the prince.

Beggin his pardon she gripped lady’s short leash and made her way back to the tent putting me at ease while the prince gave me an angry look before making his way back to his own pavilion. That puts me even more at ease as I started to make my way back to the tent. 

My mind clouded with thoughts of Jon and what he is doing here it's been 2 months since we parted that would make his dragon 4 months old. By now they had made it to the mountains and are safe.

Cat would be happy knowing that Jon isn't in the house poisoning her children mind as she put it. While we were headed off to the viper's nest to dance with the rest of the fools. I can only hope that this doesn't end in death for my girls or me.

Taking in an unsteady breath I noticed Robert waiting at my tent his face a bright pink from drinking too much. As he yelled in a bellowing voice I knew he had to drink a few flagons, “Tell me about your bastard!!” His loud bellowing voice followed by a few hiccups as he staggered into my tent. 

Rob 

I kneel down against the ground my finger running against the black ash that streek the wooden floor, mother sat at my back leaning against the wall. Her cool leering eyes ripped into me as I notice the thick scratch marks that looked to be from claws but they looked too small and closer together to be Ghost’s. 

“What does it matter where the bastard went as long as he is gone, whether it was the mountain with Ser Rodrick or at the bottom of the ocean or even the gallows what does it matter” 

Mothers hard lashing voice wiped against my back as I clenched my jaw and fought the urge to snarl at her as my brows dipped and my blood began to boil as I swallowed the venom and hate bubbling in my throat. 

She has always been like this and now that he is gone even though Bran still hasn't woken yet she seems almost please that Jon isn’t here that he is gone from our lives for good. She might hate him but that didn't mean that the rest of us did, my heart aches at his words from last night. If I had realized it could I have stopped him from leaving? 

Doubt ate away at my mind as I shook my head sadly, my eyes search the room till they came to a corner by the window. Two separate dust imprints told me that there was something there at one point. Maybe sword but why would he need two? 

I shrugged at the moment that is not what is important right now the treasury tells me that the gold father took from the account went missing. 500 gold dragons I didn't even know that we had that much gold but they told me that it was Jon’s inheritance from his mother. 

Still, I didn't understand I have heard rumors that his mother was a fisherman's wife which would then mean that there is no way that it came from her. But I have also heard that Jon is the son of Ashra Dayne if that were true it would make sense on why he had 500 gold dragons. 

I racked my brain as I turned to hearth now it had died but every time that I walked passed him a room at night I heard this soft crackle of flames and the heat was unbearable and I could feel it moving through the door. At night he was either in the training yard or never let his room during the days he would be locked up in that tower with maester Luwin, maybe I should talk to him. 

Slowly I rose from my crouched position my back aching as I looked over the scratch marks one last time and the weary streaks of ashes that went from his hearth to the floor just before they ended at the bed. Maybe the fire jumped or a log rolled out either way, I don't like the look of it.

I got ready to walk out of the room when the sun came screaming into the room and hit the hearth. Instead of seeing gleaming chard wood I saw flashes of silver, red and blue lit up the room in a faint glow.

A rainbow of colors erupted from the hearth as I stalked further in the room and over to the pit to see a thick rock-like material with diamond-shaped scales that looked a lot like metal. 

Dropping down to one knee my muscles began to ache as I stretched out my arm to see that the thick rocks locked be more of a cracked shell. Instantly my mind whirled with all different kinds of possibilities but they were all cut short with the commanding tone of Ser Rodick. 

“My lord there is no sign of him at any of the nearby towns, maybe we should call off the search” His voice cautious and worried forced my head to snap back as a chorus of popping filled the air.

My muscle and bone cracked with sweet relief as I glared coldly at Ser Rodrick “Father left under the impression that 3 of his sons were staying here and 1 was going to the mountains with you since my lady mother wouldn't have him in the house. What will he think when he finds 3 of his son here and one missing. He is going to think well at least my men are looking at for him and I will tell him no father Ser Rodrick called off the search.” 

My tone cold and no longer up to hear any more fools say who cares he is a bastard it drove me to rage as I thought about how if Bran, Rickon or I went missing they wouldn't stop until they found us. 

“I would like to speak with Maester Luwin send him to the great hall and get a few dogs after Jon or Ghost scent they should pick it up easily and how much meat did he take again” I thought that it was strange but the cooks told us that a few months worth of raw meat went missing they didn't know who took it until Jon disappeared into the night.

Ser Rodick nodded his head giving my lady mother a hard look she had a sneer on her face, her blue eyes burned with hate and doubt as she glared at me as if to say that I shouldn't even be wasting my time and she has said as much which only pissed me off more.

“About 2 months worth” 2 months that would get him to white harbor if not more than that could he be trying to buy a boat but where would he sail. South? Even though the father told him not to there is no way that he would do that not after his argument with the prince. 

“Send rider to White Harbor and send a raven as well telling them that if they see a boy with a white wolf trying to book safe passage that they are too detained him there until our men can get to him.” 

Even as I sharp nod I didn't wait for a response and started to walk out of the room the sound of my boots slapping hard against the ground as doubt filled me. My heart ached did Jon disappear because of us because he didn't feel safe in his own homeland without father to save him from mother's rage

I don't know what to think or say as I made my way to the great hall collapsing in the seat as I leaned back into the seat as Maester Luwin appeared. His blading scape with only a few whips of silver hair stared back at me. 

His pale and sullen grey eyes seemed to be filled with guilt as I watched him for a moment I let out a heavy sigh. Measter Luwin must have sensed my oppression and confusion as he spoke in a calm voice.

“If Jon left then he must have gone to Essos, to one of the free cities” That didn't make any sense why would he go there. I watched Maester Luwin as my brows dipped with doubt. Maester Luwin didn't give me a second to voice my confusion as he shifted his thick gray robes as his chance jingled lightly. 

“During the kings visit on the second morning that they were here Jon Snow started to learn High Valyrian the boy learned it easily along with the lore, religion and most of all on the dragon lore, as well as the history. The boy might be on some foolish adventure to old Valyria in the hopes of finding dragons.” 

Dragons? He could be that foolish, dragons have been dead for 100’s of years they wouldn't come back because he wanted them to he would die on the route there. Jon tells me that you aren't this foolish. 

Ned POV

I leaned back in my chair staring numbly over required paperwork for the hands' tourney but let's be honest it's all about Robert whoring and fucking his way through the kingdom. One can almost feel pity for his wife if she wasn't a Lannister. 

“My Lord there has been a Raven from the Winterfell it’s from Ser Rodick” I looked up to see fat Tom looking at me as he panted heavily, winded from walking up all the steps of the tower of the hand. 

Slowly he handed off the letter as he struggled to breath hunched over and panting, before leaving me to my thoughts. Sansa was playing with lady in the yard while Nymeria and Aray ran about doing what I don't know but whoever knows with those girls. 

Instead, I turn my attention to the scroll, I noticed the dire wolf of house stark before breaking it and slipping open the scroll even as I read the words I didn't know how to process them. 

_ “Lord Stark I regret to inform you that Jon Snow is gone at first light right after you left I waited for hours but the boy never came. I went to his room and found no trace of him the floorboard under his bed are unearthed and blood remains in the earth. Ghost is gone as well he might have been taken but we aren't sure. There has been no sign of him since Ser Rodrick”  _

I shouldn't be surprised hat Targaryen temper and the Stark stubbornness I should have seen it in his eyes. But that didn't stop my own spike of rage but what could I reply look for dragons at the white harbor? A sad snort left my lips as a powered face bald man that I knew to be the master of whispers walking into my room. 

“Is everything alright my lord?” I didn't bother to answer him like I would tell him a thing I might not a lot about lying and scheming but I knew better than to trust a spider. After a moment of silence drowned on, he cleared his throat before speaking again as my annoyance began to spike.

“I understand that this must be a hard time for you my lord but it's time for our council meeting” His tone didn't seem the least bit urgent but that doesn't make me any less annoyed. It took more than a few moons to get from Kings Landing from Winterfell and they have only now told me no doubt that was Cats doing so that I wouldn't come back here looking for the boy. 

With a sad shake of my head, I began to rise from the chair walking down the hall in perfect silence. His soft slipper padded feet didn't make a sound as my own boots slapped down against the ground.

“Would you like to talk about whatever is ailing you, my lord, it's a long walk to the council room.” The smugness in his tone annoyed me as if he already knew what was along with me instead, I did my best to hide my rage and instead picked up my pace making my stride longer and quicker. 

I walked into the billowing voice of the king, “The whore is pregnant” I glad coldly at him for a moment as my mind struggled to understand what he is saying, please tell me that this wasn't about the Targaryen girl. 

“I warned you this would happen in the north I warned you, but you didn't care to hear it well hear it now. I wanted them dead mother and child both and that fool Viserys!”

Cold and his tone lashed at me as he spoke to me hate filling his eyes if he had only waited maybe the war and all those death wouldn't have happened if none of us rushed into it my father and brother would be alive. 

Though there is no point in harping on such things instead I tried to counsel him the best I could but in his head, they all needed to be dead, even as I made my way out of the room I could hear his bellow of rage. Damn it Job you should have just stayed in the mountains I can only pray you don't make waves.


	6. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Jon POV 

It is harder than thought, staring up at the gray sky the lazy cloud staring back at me hiding the warmth that only the sun could provide. But if we are being honest I never got cold not anymore it's like a fire is being raged in my body. There were times that I forget what being cold even felt like. 

I think that might have something to do with the fact that I hatch the dragon-like after I did, the magic in my blood awakened or something. But as I looked at the large ship galleys I would only curse that blood. 

No ship is willing to take on both a dire wolf and 3 dragons, not any north ship at least. Though I knew that before I got to white harbor so I have been trying to get a foreign ship to take me but it seems impossible. I got to white Harbor 4 months ago and for the past 2 months, I haven't been able to get a ship.

Smugglers cove is where I went every day and today wasn't any different, I knew that there would be a ship willing to take me to pentos. I have heard a whisper about pentos how that was the last place that Dany and Viserys were before they went into the great grass sea. Doubt burned in me but every time that I thought they might be wrong, I only had to go to my camp was the girls were hiding out with Ghost.

I didn't like leaving them in the woods alone but they have to hunt and I got to work without being stopped every five seconds to ask if I'm from House Stark or gods forbid they notice the dragons hiding in the sky. If Lady Tully is the person in charge then they won't come looking for me but if it is Rob is the one searching for me I'm sure that they already have a word to stop me and nothing short of violence is going to allow that to happen. 

The soft crashing of waves shook me from my thoughts as I notice large trading galleys and cog ships staring at me. I notice a thick purple sail staring back at me the ship looked large enough to house me and Ghost as well as the dragon though they were about the size of Ghost now and still growing. They spent most of their time hunting and flying they only stayed on land to sleep so as long as they can perch on the ship I doubt that she will matter to them. 

I spent another 2 months trying to get a ship it didn't matter how much gold I offered no one wanted to risk a ship with a dire wolf and that was before i bought dragons into the conversation. the equation. Most of the time there were two kinds of reaction laughing in my face or telling me to fuck off. 

I walked down the steep hill and onto the wooden port the mighty galley is at the very end of the docks. My heart thunder with anticipation as for a moment I thought about what might happen if they refuse me. Would I have to spend another 2 months or 3 or 4 or even a year trying to get a ship? 

The weight of my valyrian swords weighed down my shoulders as I let out an exhausted huff. My purse of 500 gold I didn't leave my person but I would willingly give it up for a ship, despair clung to my bones for a few moments before I reached the ship the captain on the deck stared back at me. 

Eyes thick and black as oil, his skin tan, and weather from the sea and as he spoke his voice is thick and husky with an accent from one of the free cities. “What do you want a boy” Whipping and hard his voice lashed against me as I swallowed whatever anyone might have come from calling me, boy. “Passage to Pentos for me, my direwolf and my 3 dragons” 

Even as I finish my sentence I began to walk up the thick brown glinting ramp that led to the ship the man only gave me booming laughter as he spoke in a cold and bitter voice. One that screams I'm not amused at all.

“Oh, and how is it that you came by these dragons you don't look like dragon lord to me.” I glare coldly at him but it is the same thing that I heard whenever I reached someone from the free cities.

“My name is Rhaegar Targaryen I seek Magister Illyrio who I'm told housed my aunt and uncle for a year. I'm the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark trueborn son and heir to the kingdom.” I glared coldly at him in the hope that my mask of holier than thou might work but I didn't know a thing about being a prince. 

I did try to keep my emotions under control because as of late the dragon's much like Ghost have been picking up on my change of mood when my anger comes to a boil they snap and hiss. 

When I'm scared they protect me with fire and blood and when I'm sad they do their best to comfort me it's strange but at times it's comforting I can even feel their own emotions as if they are tether to my heart. 

As I looked up from my thoughts I could see the doubt filling in his eyes as he glared at me the depth in his eyes could drown me but finally, he spoke through an amused smile. “Come nightfall make your way down to the port with your so-called dragons and if you are who you truly say that you are then I will take you to Magister Illyrio, in fact, this is one of his trading ships.” 

His own tone smooth as silk and honey-sweet that it forces shiver down my spine but this is the only ship that agreed to take me. With a sharp nod, I moved swiftly on my heels and start to make my way back to camp come nightfall I will be on my way to pentos. 

Cat POV 

There had still been no word about the bastard and that is the best thing that I could have heard all day. The men that were sent to white harbor two months ago should be there by now.

I told Rob as much but he refuses to listen to me. Even now as I leaned back in this chair my body aching something fierce all I could think is that he should be spending time with his real family, not that bastard boy. 

Instead, Bran sat here with nobody but me to watch him, to look out for him, he is always sleeping but now that the toxic bastard is gone no longer able to wish ill will on his family maybe he will wake up. Then as if the gods were hearing my please with a sharp gasp of breath I watch Bran open his eyes, his deep brown eyes stared back at me. 

Confusion flashed in his eyes he began to rise from his bed his lips tremble as he tried to remember how to breathe, how to speak. Parched lips and frail limbs he barely managed to form a few words. “Mother what's going on,” I thought that my heart might leap out of my chest as I stared at him in utter shock. 

Before I could even think about it I jumped to my feet pulling him in a tight hug and I did my best not to hurt him while also pulling him close to me. Doubt and disbelief wiggled its way into my mind as joy filled my heartwarming better any fire could have. I ground and cried as I pulled him tight to me. 

His own arms thinner than his bones but he managed to wrap his arms around me, his skin clammy and cold hid wild auburn hair ruffled as I nuzzled his neck. “You fell but you are okay, I'm going to get the maester to wait here.” As if he could move for a moment guilt filled my heart as I thought about how I phrase the sentence 

My leg felt like driftwood, soggy and weak as I stumbled from the chair, my legs unable to handle the weight of my body after sitting in that chair so long. But nonetheless, I rushed to the halls.

Dizziness that I haven't felt since I was a girl filed me as I felt my feet rushing against the ground with light slaps. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I ran into something hard and lean, my first thought was a wall but as I looked up I could see Rob looking down at me. 

Staring down at me in utter confusion filling his river blue eyes I know that he has been wounded up since his father left but I say good riddance to Jon Snow Bran is alive and awake and that is all that he needed to be focused on. 

“Mother?” I watched his left brows cock upward as he glared at me in silent confusion but a smile spread across my face as I spoke I rushed and urgent voice. “The mother has blessed us now that the bastard his gone Bran is awake get the maester”

At first, he seemed confused filled with hate at my words but as I turned swiftly on my heels and rushed back to the room he ran after me. A shocked gasp left Rob mouth as he saw the same thing that I did. Both with deep brown eyes and auburn locked looking at both of us in utter confusion.

“Where are Jon and his dragons?” His chilling and knowing tone shook me but not so much as the words that came out of his mouth, why would he care about dragons and why the hells would he care about a low born bastard. 

Rob POV 

I felt my jaw drop as I wanted Bran his back pushed firmly against the back of the bad as he stared absently out the window. Luwin checked him out with puzzled eyes as he spoke in a low tone.

“So Jon left? Did the dragons go with him?” His to genuinely puzzled and confused as I glared at Bran again with the dragons, him and Jon both are they so willing to throw their lives away on the presence of dragons if someone from the capital heard that we would likely be locked up. 

Mother glared coldly at Bran hate working its way into her eyes as she spoke through clenched teeth the joy that had once been sparling in her deep blue eyes had faded and hate burning bright in them like venomous pools of blue. “The bastard went missing and he didn't have dragon bran it was a dream forget him.” 

Brand brows dipped in doubt as he looked to me and then to mother not sure of what to say or do his mouth just gaped open and closed confusion welling in him I could see it in the way that his brows furrowed. “But it felt so real and father was there telling Jon that he shouldn't have hatched them with the king still here.” 

Now confusion started to well in my father hates dragon all forms of the beast and human, they took his sister away from him, his brother, and father surely bran was just seeing things due to the fever. I frowned heavily as I thought about all the things that he said but in the end, it sounds like nothing but a dream to me.

“My lord” A soft knock on the door shook me from my doubt as I looked to Theon he gave me a surprised look as he noticed Bran talking with wide confused eyes. “The men have reached white harbor, and before they showed up a letter was received from white harbor.” Taking the scroll out of his hand unscrolling it as if there were gold waiting on the parchment but the words struck a blow to my heart. 

“ _ Lord Stark a trading galley heading to pentos was spotted talking to a boy with black curls and grey eyes that same day the ship got prepared for a voyage and on the morning he was gone. Some claim to see a large white wolf and a boy boarding that ship in the dead of night. If that truly was your bastard brother he is long gone I'm sorry i failed you, Lord Stark.  _

_ _ What is there in Pentos jon? What are you doing and why? Why did you leave us? What do you hope to gain in Essos that you couldn't get here? Guilt ate away at me as I thought of one thing mother. 

I turn my cold venomous stare to her she didn't seem the least bit upset by the news about Jon her eyes were tired but Bran whole in his bed or at least the upper part of him did, his eyes widened as his lips twitched like he is fighting the urge to smile I could only give me a sad shake in my head as I spoke in a somewhat broken tone.

“Jon has taken a ship to pentos the men missed him they should be on their way back when Lord Manderly tells him so.” Mournfully my voice filled Brand ears and one instance his shoulder slumped as he looked to be retreating into their mind. 

In a clam knowing tone he spoke easily with a slight heartbroken smile on his face, “He will come back you and mom will bring him back I know it” His tone so sure and confident that for a moment I let myself believe that. Jon will come home to the north but when he does he will be the same man that he was when he left. 

Ned POV 

The last true king is on the other side of the world is the gods are good, and Joffery is a bastard born of incest a twisted little monster. I should leave while I still can but if someone didn't protect the kingdom from the evil that is the Lannister then who will Jon? 

A soft snort fell from my lips it's been 6 months since he hatched the dragons and last that anyone heard of Jon and his wolf left for pentos which is smart he must have found a way to conceal the dragons. Even still the journey to pentos would take 4 months if he has the wind and 6 if there are storms. 

A heavy breath settled in my chest as I looked up to see the sun streaming in the soft yelps of Nymeria and Lady filled my ears as my heart thunder in my chest. The door to my room burst open as Ser Barristan march in the room in armor of pure gold. Fear and pain welled in his eyes as he spoke in a low and guarded tone. “Lord Stark, Joffrey would like to see you in the throne room.” 

Now, what does that little monster want I watched him for a moment really watched him before taking in a heavy breath and shaking my head no. “After I speak with the king” He had to know he had to before something went wrong. Not of Jon but of the truth of his own children they aren't any from of king just a bunch of children born for incest something that Jon Arryn died for. 

“The king has passed Joffrey is king now and he demanded to see you in the throne room” For half a heartbeat I can’t breathe my breath caught in my throat pain gripped my heart, I couldn't think straight. My mind said no way but my heart told me true Robbert is gone. “Very well” 

A sense of unease ran over me as I walked out the hallway see Arya with Nymeria standing at her side as she practices her water dancing. I looked to see Sansa red rim eyes what I couldn't understand but Lady the smallest of the dire wolf gave me vicious look as she snapped at Ser Barristan when he walked by. Taking one last look at either of my daughters I made my way to the throne room with this foreboding feeling standing in the air.


	7. The Death And Birth Of My Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day maybe lol not sure

Daenerys POV 

_ The sun shined down on me hot and overbearing as I watched as a boy the same one that has been my dreams since the night before my wedding to Khal Drogo staring up at the sky. Dragons flew overhead, the biggest and brightest is silver with cool silver eyes searching the distance,d _

_ While a dragon of blue coloring and ocean blue eyes burst from the murky depths of the ocean water. Her wings flapped hard against the sky as she roasted a fish flopping in the air. Blue flames turned the fish a chaired black as I stared back at me in utter shock. A dragon a real dragon or how do I know that this isn’t just a dream.  _

_ Finally, whether this is a dream or not a red dragon sat down on the deck her ruby red scales staring back at me they were the color of blood and her slit ruby eyes were staring at her father.  _

_ Her wings held at her back as the boy with deep black curls and gray brooding eyes stood next to her as he stared out at the sea. The salt air wiped at his eyes forcing him to squint but other than him and his dragons the boat looked empty.  _

_ The deck left nothing but silence and the whipping of sea air as a thick large wolf with thick meaty shoulders and arctic white fur walked over to the boy. Though he didn't flinch, in fact, he didn’t seem the least bit worried. Placing a gentle hand along with the wolf’s head and the other on the dragon who looked to be the same size.  _

_ Somehow I knew that they were almost a 6 months old and each of them had one eye on the boy as he let out a deep long mournful breath. “I can't believe that he is dead, maybe if I hadn't left Westeros if I went to the mountain would I be any use.”  _

_ Tears prickle in his eyes as the wolf let out a mournful howl and the red dragon let out a proud and vengeful screech that sounded a lot like I coming for you. Tears began to slip down my own face as I sense this boy's pain and heartache.  _

_ _ Slowly my eyes opened as I noticed Viserys he leaning over the open chest for what had to be the second time this week. He stared at my eggs in wonder the black egg with deep crimson swirls caught his eyes but only for a moment until his eyes rested on cream and golden egg. He looked entranced at the egg unable to form a single thought. 

Did he sense it the warmth that filled them the way that I did, did he dream of mounting a dragon as I did almost every night. The soft thumping of my son’s kicks slammed against my stomach. 

Worry thumped in my chest Viserys has been acting strange as of late, ever since he overheard me asking if it were possible that my brother had a son. Something him started to change, he isn't the fun-loving boy I knew. But there is something softer to him, he didn't seem as tense and will he still tired to press his claim from time to time he didn't roar with rage at every little slight.

The hot arid wind ripped me from my musing as I looked from Viserys to the tent flap were my handmaidens were coming into the room. “Khaleesi we are here the men have promised you that they would come back at the end of the night with the pelt of the white lion that hunts in the mountain of the mother, come we should head to the market.” 

The rough common tongue of my handmaidens filled my ears as Viserys took that as his que to leave with a soft smile gracing his lips he nodded to me before making his way out of the tent. As my Dothraki handmaidens washed me and I slowly got dressed I could only think about Viserys that smile wasn't tight or force its look almost natural but he hasn't had a condescending smile on his for a while now. My brother haunted my waking thoughts and a lost loved haunted my dreams. When will I get time just for me?

Viserys POV 

I watched as the last wisp of hair silver hair fades off in the distance as I looked over to see her tent guarded I'm sure to protect the valuables inside. I would say that I'm boiling in rage but it felt like a burden has been lifted off me. Not large enough to make me give up on my journey to the throne. 

But just the thought that I might not be forced to rise to the throne to have all the pressure of being told that I'm going to be king lifted off of me felt nice. All my life I had been rise to seek the throne out to take what's mine with fire and blood. But the moment I heard the words what if? I don't know something in me started to ease as the tension began to slip away. 

The hot sun bore down on me as I looked up to the sky hoping to ride the back of the cream dragon that haunted my dreams. His eyes of molten gold-filled my head as the image of flying next to 5 other dragons played over and over in my mind night after night. 

Each night I would wake in shaking sweats as a raspy hiss filled my mind saying the same thing each night. “ _ COME FIND ME”  _ Each night I would hear the words pounding against my full driving me mad until my feet started to move without my permission. 

Even now I can hear the whisper playing at my mind and nothing aside from wine would stop the whisper savage and hard they beat at me. So the fuzziness that filled my brain after a few flagons of wine made it better. In fact, I felt my lips grow patch and my tongue felt thick and heavy in my mouth as that raspy hiss filled my mind once more. “ _ COME FIND ME” _

Daenerys POV 

Days passed on in blurs and the only excitement that greeted me as Viserys stumbling into the party. His face bright pink from all the wine that he dark, stumbling he keeps saying that the dragon needed three heads. I didn't know what he meant but something seemed grave about those words. That was the most excitement that I had all day until Drogo fell from his horse.

After that it was madness, I could see my brother his soft pink lips pulled into a frown as he watched with deep purple eyes. Panic and fear gripped tightly to me as I felt a pain in my stomach my legs gave out as something wet trickled down between my thighs. 

Viserys fell by my side trying to hold me up as Ser Jorah fought off the Dothraki that was trying to stop the witch. Viserys began to lift me into the tent an I wanted to scream that I want to go in there but it was too late the words died on my lips and my eyes began to fade into darkness. 

I woke up to see none other than Ser Jorah, his face grim and heart is broken I could see it in his eyes. “Where is my son? Where is Drogo?” Panic raged in me like an inferno as I stated to my move, my whole body weak and Jorah rushed to my side.

“Please Khalessi calm down you must rest” I felt rage mix with hot panic as I spoke in a panic voice “Where is my son” I all but scream each word as Viserys made an appearance guilt shining in his eyes as he spoke in a low tone “Truly sister no matter what I have done, I would have never wished this for you.” 

The genuine pain in his tone made me sick, made me panic as I spoke this time in a gasping and weak voice filled with pain as my eyes began to burn with tears. “Where is my husband”

I wished that I didn't ask I looked at my son and stars collapsed in the dirt his eyes blank nothing remained of him. Rage ate away at my heart as I screeched with rage, I turned to see Ser Jorah standing at a distance.

With his hand on his sword, he awaited order and I would give him one, “Ser Jorah seize this woman” Cold and cruel my words lashed at her as Viserys moved off to the side not saying a word but letting me know that he is here for me. 

It wasn't until the witch was gone and I collapsed to the ground with burning stinging tears in my eyes that Viserys moved to me. Pulling me into his side I felt the smoothness of his skin underneath my bare cheek. 

Hot tears spilled from my eyes as I cried so hard that my body shook, the pain became all too consuming as the heat bore down on me. All the while Viserys held me I didn't think that he had it in him. But he stood firm pulling me tightly against his chest as he whispers soft sweet words in an attempt to soothe me. The brother that I once knew was coming back but at maybe one of the worst times of my life. 

_ Later that night _

“Jhogo, to you I give the silver-handled whip that was my bridal gift, I name you ko, and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm”

I could see the pained look in his eye as he gave me a cautious look no longer sure what to say he took the whip gently from my hand. Staring entrance at the silver handle as the coiled leather felt smooth. Finally, he spoke in a cautious tone. “Khaleesi this is not done. It would shame me, to be the blood rider to a woman.” I paid no heed to his word but that did cut me deep though I doubt that he would be saying those words for much longer I could practically hear the flapping of dragons wings playing in my ears as I turned to Aggo next. 

His almond-shaped brown eyes looked to be shining in the moonlight as I spoke once more in a commanding tone. “Aggo! To you, I give the dragonbone bow that was my bride gift” It is a double-curved shiny black bow that is taller than I am.

“I name you ko, and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm” He took the bow but lowered his eyes in shame as he spoke in a reserved manner, “I cannot say these words. Only a man can lead a khalasar or name a ko.” Once more I said nothing to his refusal and only thought he shall see. 

I finally turned to Rakharo, “Rakharo, you shall have the great arakh that was my bride gift with hilt and blade chased in gold. And I name you ko, and ask your oath, that you will live and die as the blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm” 

It was more of the same with him as well but that didn't stop him from taking the weapon as he swore to get me to Vas Dothrak but I have no intention of ever going there. Taking in a steady breath I turn the pyre watching the wood set ablaze. 

The orange flames leaped as smoke billowed into eyes as the screams of pain filled me with a new sense of purpose I am the last true dragon. With those words playing over and over in my mind I walked into the blazing fire. 

_ After she walked out of the flames _

As they clutched tightly to me and I struggled to get dressed in my tent as I slip my Dothraki garb as Ser Jorah and Viserys standing outside the tent. After I was fully dressed I dropped to my bed with a soft huff. Drogo focused his melted red eyes on me while Rhaegal didn't seem the least bit interested in anything but sleeping.

Finally, there is Viserion that I named after the brother I knew as a child and not the man that boy grew into.

“Khaleesi may we come in?” His tone polite “Come in.” My tone polite as it could be after the night that I had. Viserys walk in silent as he studied the dragons with wonder in his eyes. 

“The only way is through the red waist he can't go east to west the Khalsar will kill you and take your dragons. We cannot go back or the lamb men would kill you and take your dragons” I glared angrily as rage boiled in my blood as a maternal fury took over me, “No one will take my dragons” After a moment of silence I spoke in an apprehensive voice, “Very well the red waste it is brother stay” My tone gentle as Ser Jorah make his way out of the tent leaving the only viserys with confused purple eyes.

Jon POV 

A comet of red dance in the sky with the shape of a red dragons head on it, Tyraxes screeched as she tried to fly closer and closer to it but that wasn't going to be possible. Simple an image in the sky or maybe even magic I never saw that comet before but it could mean the birth of dragons. 

Last night I could hear hatchlings screeches in my sleep shaking away the pain and the fear that I felt from losing my father. Since then, I haven't had any strange dreams even when I awoke and went back to sleep on more than a few occasions right now I stared blankly at the sea the thick blue water shimmered in the light. The captain cleared his throat to tell me that he was approaching. 

The last time that he tried to walk over to me Tessairon snapped at him and Ghost snarled his lips curled over his teeth as he glared at him like no one is to be trusted. The two of them got along well, Meleys annoyed him because she always wanted to play with him and Tyraxes is always fighting with him. Though it is going to be interesting to see their dynamic when Tyraxes is so large that she towers over the castle. 

A slight smile began to pull at my lips as I looked over to see the same man from 4 months ago. His deep black eyes shimmer in the light, “I'm sorry my prince but the winds are not with us it will be another 2 months before we can even set foot on land but once you get to Photos the Manager will be waiting. 

I nodded my head as I leaned night the railing in 2 months the drawing will be 8 months old and if my dream is true then they will be almost a year older then days, that force a light smile lt form on my face just like I'm a year older than her. 

“I'm sorry about your uncle from what I heard at the port in White Harbor your uncle was a great and honorable man.” Pain etched its way into my heart but not onto my face I kept my face blank as I turn to look at the man pity and grief filling in his eyes for me but that only further annoyed me. 

Taxes slammed hard into the railing forcing the ship to rock slightly, her ruby claws and hard murderous look for the captain to jump back. “Sorry about her she is the most aggressive she not a fan of most people.” Soft ruby scale glinted in the light as she bathed me in red light. The color of my family. 

Running a gently hand along her head I felt a sense of ease began to wash over me as I looked over to see Tessarion perched up in the crows nest her silver wings bathing the sails in silver light while Meleys hunted for wish each of them the size of a 2-year-old direwolf and growing far too fast than previously thought. What would they look like in two months?


	8. Then I Was Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short and late update The Last Of The Dragons Took up All of my today

Ned Stark POV 

I could hear the roar of the crowd the singing of Ice cutting through the air filled my ears. I knew that I would die at this moment I could only hope that Jon would lead this country. 

Jon be the man that your mother hoped you would be and unite the kingdoms of the north and south like Rehgar hoped for. The song of ice and fire may the old gods watch over you Jon, a smile pulled at my face as my sword sliced through my neck. 

Darkness swirled around me as I felt a warmth one that I had never felt before as a sense of love and unity ran over me as the sweet voice of Lyanna filled my ears. 

“Oh, sweet Ned” Sad and sullen her voice called out to me. Slowly as I opened my eyes I could see her soft black curls and cool piercing gray eyes. “You protected him for as long as you could but now it's time for you to rest” 

A stoic and cool voice that I knew to be Rheagar filled my ears as I turned to see him standing next to her. Hand in hand as his silver locked spilled down his shoulder as his soft purple eyes study me for moment, his alabaster skin shining in the light. 

“He is a fine man and he will only get better now rest Ned you have earned it” Even as he said the words i felt the tension draining from my body. 

As they began to walk off a world of gold world swirled around me as clear golden skies with fluffy white clouds stared back at me.Though the sense of ease didn't last long.

Robert ran over to me, his once fat plump stomach gone leaving his lean and muscular form from his younger days. His piercing blue eyes cold and he looked at me with his black hair falling in his face as he spoke in a loud shout. 

“You bastard!!” He all but bellowed with rage as he looked at me cold hate brimming in his eyes as I did my best to smile at him. “You wouldn't have stopped killing Targaryens you would have killed Jon. You would never believe that she loves him and not you, you are far too self-absorbed for that.” 

I no longer need to tiptoe around him we were both dead slowly I rose to my feet no longer kneeling before a block. Each step that I took my body felt lighter. As i stood a golden light shone down on me while Robert screeched.

“So what all Targaryens should die” Hate bloomed in his voice and eyes as he turned to watched my sister walk off with Rheagar both of them frozen in time like they never aged. 

“Jon was innocent, Rheagar didn't rape anyone, she never loved you, and if you didn't rise that rebellion the truth would have come out and all the suffering would have been avoiding.” 

I knew that my words are falling on deaf ears as Lyanna's voice filled my ears. “Ned come on” A giggling voice forces me to walk away from Robert as I turned to see Jon on a boat with three dragons and a wolf.

Rheagar smiled as he spoke in a cool tone, “Come on, don't you want to see what Rheagar has been up to.” 

Arya POV 

I watched his head roll as a disgust filled my stomach as I felt Nymeria snapping at my side I watched in horror as Sansa cried but did nothing to help him, tears streaming down her face as her auburn hair tossed widely. 

Even the queen seemed horrified Sansa's wolf lady is no where in sight but I knew why they didn't want Lady to stop them by killing Illyn Payne.

Blood slipped down the ice in long slow strokes as I rushed through the crowd in the desperation he is gone. So I ran with Nymeria my mind flashes and blurs. 

Pain and fear-filled me but I can let it stop me, fear cuts deeper than a knife those words replayed in my mind. I kept running until my legs burn and my arms felt numb. I ran well into the night until the moon was high and the screams of the city faded. 

When I looked around nothing but forest surround me. Nymeria at my side her soft pants filled me with ease. Blood dried around her mouth. Flesh slipping down her chops and teeth did she attack the guards was that the screams that I heard. 

My mind races and my heart pumps, I didn't know what to think I could barely remember anything aside from my father losing his head. My feet moved on their own as my legs turned to jelly and my muscle ached something fierce. 

Taking in a heavy breath to clear my head, i smell the scent of smoke. Looking up from haze Nymeria moved forward as her lips curled over her teeth. I hadn't even noticed that i had run head deep into a camp of boys each of them frozen in shock

“Nymeria down” I watched her for a moment she looked murderous as her tail swished back and forth. Gripping tightly to needle I watched in doubt as the man dressed all in black looked over me with bored eyes. 

Though he spoke with a purpose as his cold eyes studied me, “You must be ned stark's daughter not many people have Direwolves at their beck and call come to eat you must be starving little lady. I don't know what to think but I know one thing that I'm no lady and if need be Nymeria and I could rip them apart. 

Rob POV 

The wails of mother could be heard through Winterfell, Rickon sniffled and clutched to my leg as the wolves snarled off in the distant at the loss of their fallen lord. Theon sat at his seat at the lower tables head dipped down in doubt. Today he didn't have an amused grin on his face as Grey Wind sat at my feet his yellow eyes sharp and dangerous as he looked at the table. 

Bran sat to my right numb and lost in thought I could see it hidden behind his auburn curls were red-rimmed eyes. Summer sat at his side on the back of his hunches, yellow eyes wild and fierce. His silver and gray fur mixed and ruffled a smoke-filled the air thin to coat his fur. 

I'm sure somewhere Shaggy is lurking around with baby Rickon sleeping in the other room. Amongst all this I couldn't help but think to Jon, does he know? What would he do if he were me? 

He never let it show but he had a fiery temper one that he found hard to control some days. Would he answer this so-called justice with war or would he bow before the boy king as I have been asked to do? Mother hounds me, begs me not to go south to pledge myself though raven but that would never work. 

I could march my host and that was what I'm going to do they killed my father they don't simply get to walk away from that. Rage burned away what common sense that I had as I looked at the lord's gather before me. Each of them in varying stages of grief and doubt. 

I slammed my need hard against the table so that everyone had their eyes on me, my own grief threatened to swallow me as I spoke in a loud billowing voice.

“My father! Your lord was beheaded for treason but we all know the truth there was no treason only the truth that the boy king killed my father because he knew the truth that Joffrey is no true king but a bastard. Come tomorrow we are taking our host south and once we do the south will bleed and I will take the head of that boy king and feed it to my dire wolf and then the north will be free from their grasp of the southerners.” 

My voice boomed over the crackling fire the men roared, thumping their weapons against the table. With a mighty roar, I couldn't help but think that dragons failed in comparison. Father, we will get you vengeance for you, winter is coming for the south and I won't rest until they are all dead. 


	9. Pentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of 2

Jon POV 

The soft swaying of the ship shook me from my sleep as I noticed the door opened softly as a strong gust of warm air started to shake me from my sleep. Ghost howl at the foot of my bed as his crimson eyes studied a man standing award in the doorway. “My prince we are here” 

The loud screeches of my girls filled my ears as the soft rocking the ship finally stopped for the first time since we left white harbor 6 months ago. I found it so hard to believe that it has been 2 months since my father's death. It forces my heart to ache painfully but what else was I supposed to do. 

Rush back to the Westeros in the hope to stage a failing rebellion with no army and only three dragons that are only a year old and a dire wolf. With a sad shake of my head, I quickly got dressed placing both Darksister and Blackfyre on my back in an x shape before making my way to the ship deck. 

A golden cost stares back at me as a lazy port seems frozen in place as Tyraxes screeching she got a bit bigger than Ghost but nowhere near the size of a horse. Her crimson scale shimmer in the morning light as Meleys flew overhead her wings beating against the air to me it was a normal sound but to the other, they froze in fear and shock and wonder as they watched meleys. Tessarion sat at my side, not making a sound as she waited for me to tell her that it is time to go. 

“There will be a guide that will take you to the magister Iyllrio’s palace” The captain gave me a dangerous smile as I nodded my head placing a firm hand on Ghost’s head. Most of the men preferred Ghost he didn't spew fire or possible try to eat him. With a sharp nod my head, I handed the captain a sack of gold for the ship and started to make my down to the port. Tessarion followed to my right as Tyraxes to my left and Meleys flew just behind me. 

The port came alive slowly as the mighty flaps of their wings drowned out most of the sound while Ghost padded silently by my side. Fear and confusion filled the eyes of the people of the port but I couldn't tell if it was for the fear of Ghost or if it was the girls that strike such terror in their eyes. People stared like I just parted the narrow sea, Tessarion prowled at my right while Tyraxes hissed and snapped at my right. Tyraxes the boldest and focus, Tessarion the most cunning and intelligent and Meleys the most loving and open. 

“Prince Rhaegar?” I looked over to see a man in a black leather uniform with a spiked helm though he spoke high valyrian I simply nodded as he spoke again “Please follow me we have transportation is waiting.”

His tone thick as he spoke in clear high valyrian thought I could tell that he was from the summer isles by the look of him. Most likely he was kidnapped and taught the language at a young age. 

Swiftly he walked out the crowded street as he used his round black steel shield to shove people out of the way. Tessarion began to fly when she got too impatient but as I walked further on the street with Ghost by my side I could see one of those wooden carriages waiting for us and a sense of dread ran over me I'm tired of being stuck in a wooden contraption. “Do you have a horse for me to ride I would rather not ride in that thing” 

I didn't need one of the girls setting it on fire and as the Unsullied turned back at me, he nodded his head numbly like he was meant to follow my orders no matter what. I'm sure that his master told him as such. 

Slavery is inhumane and outlawed in the seven kingdoms but I'm sure that the people of Old Valyria also had slaves and that thought haunted me. I didn't want to know that part of my father's culture but that didn't stop it from being true. 

With a heavy sigh, I mounted a deep brown mare with soft chocolate eyes, her eyes were wide with fear as she noticed Ghost reaching my lower arm now. His coat is still pure white but not as thick as it had been in Winterfell. Not doubt his body is trying to adjust to the rapid changes in temp. At first, when his hair started to shed I thought that he was sick it was falling off faster than I could clean it. 

But in the end, he turned out to be just fine, thank the gods I don't think that I could have lost him and father all at once. He died and the boy king was going to regret that when my dragons are large enough for me to mount. Rage burned in my heart but the sight of seeing my girls their wings flapping overhead brought some semblance of peace to me. Ghost ran in a light trough to keep up with me as people started in both wonder and fear. 

Eyes wide with doubt as they watched me rush by the cool air felt good against my skin as the sun bore down on my back. Man, I hate the heat, with a sad shake of my head I looked up at the sky white fluffy cloud filled my eyes. I half expected to see scorpion bolts flying at us, now one has seen a dragon the size of a half-grown dire-wolf and thinks hey let's welcome them. 

But no attack came and only the looks of awe and wonder as the mighty screeches of my daughters filled my ears. The trip was slow thanks to the crowded stare but it took 10 months to get from Winterfell to this moment I think that I could wait a little longer. 

“The demise of your father's line was greatly overstated Prince Rhaegar” A loud boisterous voice directed my lost thought to a large man dressed in organ and brown robes with thick brown curls that had a few strands of gray staring back at me as I smiled gently at him as I slowly got off my horse. 

“I'm sad to say but I am the last true-born son Rhaegar Targaryen. It would seem that my county revolt was based on a lie.” With a sad shake of my head pain spiked through my chest so many people lost their lives for a lie so many exiles and what. That fool kings arrogance and impotence.

Ghost came close to my side his head nuzzling my hand until I numbly ran my fingers over his head as the man before I smiled gently. “I can see your brother have silver hair and violet eyes but you have your father looks. I was sorry to hear about your uncle to be killed for a crime that he didn't commit.” 

I sucked in a sad breath as I nodded my head “He was more of a father to me than my real father though I suppose that wasn’t his fault. I wish that I could say, I just came here to talk about my grievances. But I’m looking for Daenerys and Viserys, I know that you hosted them for a year before Deanery was wed off a Dothraki horse lord. I would like to find them they have the only other 3 dragons in the world is the stories are true.” 

My tone even as I spoke in perfect high valyrian he only smiled at me as he spoke in an even though bit it a cunning tone one that dripped of deceit. “Please come in, let's talk about your dear aunt and uncle” He studied Tessarion her head reached my upper knee cap her silver wings beat against the sky as her gray spikes and bone crest shined in the light like diamonds. 

His eyes widened as he slowly turned to Tyraxes her wings flapping hard against the sky crime blood-red scales gleaming as the sun hit them at the right angel her cold proud red eyes staring at this man as she stared at him I could tell that she didn't trust him. Meleys her soft blue eyes studied him as she cocked her head to the side slim and elegant she looked like a proper lady though her dangerously spiked tail swished back and forth. 

The hungry look in his eyes made me weary as I looked over to him not sure of what to say but a quick snap from Ghost shocked him out of his selfish and power-hungry thoughts. With a shape nodded a cautious look at Ghost he started to make his way into the house with me at this back.

The girls took off high in the sky, I could tell by the loud flapping of their wings, it didn't take long to make it to a large balcony overlooking the ocean. I sat firmly on a thick wooden chair. 

While the girls flew across the sky Meleys rushed over the sea for a seafood snack while Tyraxes landed on the balcony railing. Her claws clutching the railing while Tessarion glided over to me her diligent silver eyes studying the man before me as Ghost rested at my feet. 

“A dire wolf for your mother's house and three dragons for your fathers. But no Valyrian sword” With his sharp quip force me to remove the large valyrian blade from my back, Darksister first because it's more lightweight and thinner, letting the light hit the blade as I pulled it out of the sith. The bright red jewel pulsed in the light as I felt the heat radiating off of the gem. With a shocked whisper, Iyllrio looked at me with shock.

His jaw all but dropped as I rested Dark Sister against the chair as I pulled Blackfyre into my lap pulling the sword from the seeth to let the glowing metal with a crimson hue. The dragon looked to be roaring with life. 

Tessarion hissed as if she could sense the power of the blades, Iyllrio looked at me with a newfound hunger ate away at his eyes. As he spoke I could hear his voice dripping with greed and intrigue. 

“But how they were both thought to be lost to time” He looked more intrigued in taking them than finding out the dory behind them. As he reached a hand out to grab Blackfyre in the hopes of touching it. But Tessarion snapped at him her white teeth shining with a dangerous as I spoke trying to hide my amusement.

“Gifts from my father before he died he hid them with three dragon eggs in case he didn't make it home but my mother and father both died and my uncle had to give them to me, my dragons are a year old and I have fought with both these sword now all I need now is to find my family” 

“As of last part, I hear your aunt lost her husband and child so sad and even as we speak she is making her way across the red waste to Qarth where I'm sure she and your uncle will stay until they can get an army and a ship.” 

I frowned heavily as I glared coldly at him, his cunning eyes unnerved me as I placed Blackfyre back in its seeth but kept it resting on my lap. “Thank you for the information but we both know that isn't free what do you want?” I looked over to the fat man his cool eyes sparkled as he smiled gently at me. “You are smarter than your uncle that is for sure.” 

Which one? With a sad shake at my thoughts, I rested a hand on the grip of my blade as he spoke taking notice of my tension. “Only for you to remember when you and your family take back what is your I wish to have a spot on the council say Master of Coin.” 

I cocked my head to the side staring at him in confusion for a moment before nodding my head slowly. “A council seat that is all you want for your hospitality and I don't doubt it is going to cost you a lot to feed 3 dragons. My daughters eat a lot of meat and I ran out of a 2 months supply in 2 weeks if it wasn't for the fact that they started to hunt on their own who knows how much it would cost to feed them.” 

My coy tone subtle as I smiled gently at him, a sly grin started to form on his face as he shrugged his shoulders casually. “In war, there is plunder I would like to have no less than 25% of that plunder but more if you are willing. Your uncle will never honor that but you are a Stark and you are men of honor.” Am I a Stark? 

“I'm sorry I have been rude, it's been a trying past couple of months between finding out who I truly am and why my life and family were stolen from me it's hard to wrap my mind around, and it's made me quite rude. Of course, I will keep my words the seat is yours as long as you aren't lying to me. If you don't mind I would like to rest could I have whatever room you have available. I'm not picky” 

My tone is polite and apologetic as I gave him a weak and gentle smile which he returns with a beaming smile but I could see this outrage and a nervous twinkle in his eyes. I'm sure that he is doing his best to hide it but there is something not right with this man something that he doesn't want me to see. 

“Please I understand, your aunt was the same way when she first showed up on the door not sure who to trust and what to do, I can understand having your whole life uproot and it took you what 6 months on a ship. Please follow me I will get you a room with a balcony so that you dragons and wolf can rest comfortably.” 

With a firm shake of my head, I place Blackfyre on my back and Dark sister on my hip to make myself a bit more comfortable. Ghost followed at my heels with Tyraxes gave the man a warning shriek before taking off to the sky.

The soft patters of gentle paws and the cracks of flapping wings filled my ear as the girls flew over the house. My body ached as the heat-blasted me in unrelenting waves. “Could you also bring water for ghost” Even as I said the words the exhaustion began to sink deeper and deeper into my body. 

The walk didn't take long but even as I made my way through the large might door I didn't even take the time to look at the room. Instead, I crawled into my bed tossing blackfyre beneath my pillow and dark sister clutched to my side ready to be unsheathed. The soft screeches of my girls lulled me to sleep as my lid grew heavy. 

Illyrio POV 

This doesn't bode well, I felt my heart quickening as I stared blankly out of my window I could see the flapping of blue wings filling my vision. I didn't account for this, I would have to tell him. They would both have to know if this plan is to succeed I would have to get this Targaryen boy on my side. 

The allure of the throne might have no value to him ut family does if I get hi to win over the cousin, the king of the north then maybe this planet isn't doomed. I tossed the blue dragons another nervous glance. What are the chances that there are 6 dragons in the world? 

I shudder at the thought if I told him that there were dragons here in pentos he would make his way back here and this is the last place that he should be with so many eyes on this place. The soft screech of the dragons as they flew through the air shook me from my scattered thoughts.

Above all Varys must know, quickly I moved to my des and gripped a quill and some parchment news had to reach him soon the free cities would be lit up with talk of Prince Rhaegar and his three dragons. I don't know how it is going to spine this but one thing's for sure he must go west if he wished to hold the throne.


	10. Plot and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day and thanks to Wise6 for beta reading this

Jon POV 

It might have been a few hours maybe even a day but as I opened my eyes, the sun shone in the room as the girl's lounge on the balcony. Down below I could see Ghost running about the gardens chasing after rabbits and bunnies. A tired yawn ripped through me as I notice Tessarion, the biggest of my girls laying down.

Her silver arms and claws were pressed firmly against the ground as she sat up giving me a diligent look as her tail hung lazily off of the balcony. Meleys was worn out from hunting in the ocean sunbath her ocean blue eyes hidden behind navy scaled lids. Tyraxes, on the other hand, flew high in the sky, her red scales hitting the light just right to make her look like a flying ruby. 

I turned my attention to my hand where Dark Sister lay, the long thin lightweight blade stared back at me, the fire pattern and red-orange hue of the sword stared back at me. I could even feel the heat of Blackfyre just beneath my pillow. It did nothing to dull the warmth not that it bugged me.

“My prince?” I looked over to see a girl with shimmering golden hair with silver highlights with deep blue eyes almost violet. She must be from Lys or maybe even Volantis. “Please call me Jon is there something that you need?” Slowly I began to rise as I cracked my back gently. The soft pops filling my ears as I walked over to my bag and pulled out a fresh red and black doublet and a pair of black pants.

“The master asked that you might dine with him for dinner, he even has meat for the dragons sir.” I smile gently at her as I nodded my head, though for all I know the meat is poisonous would a dragon even succumb to poison? They are fire made flesh so would the poison really bug them?

“I told you to call me Jon. No sir or my prince just Jon and I would be delighted to go.” I smile fondly at her as she turned a bright red color as she nodded clearly flustered. 

Quickly I walked out of the room as the soft beating of the wings of the girls faded from my ears. The long hall went on for what felt like a century until finally, I broke into a large hall. A table that could house at least 100 people stared back at me. 

Though the table is only set for two it looked like there is food from all over the world, at the center of the room to the right of the table sat a pile of pink meat and a flurry of blue, red, and silver flames erupted into the room. I watched my girls tearing the food apart with newfound vigor. 

“Please sit, you must be starving, I had my men give your dire wolf a few mutton chops to wet his appetite.” I nodded my head in thanks but I didn't like his cozy tone like there is a price to all of this. “Thank you for all of your generous gifts that will be repaid in full.”

I smiled gently at him as I took the seat to his right while he sat at the head of the table. “Please you might have been raised a bastard but you are a prince and as the father of dragons you deserve a feast in your honor. Though where you are going you won't get many meals like this. Are you sure that I can't convince you to stay only until they leave Qarth?”

His tone seemed stern as if he doesn't want me to leave but if that were true then why didn't he want me to leave. Doubt swirled in my mind only for a moment as I turned to look at this fat man, the one that is trying to make me indebted to him. His eyes twinkled, his fading hair and thinning beard unsettled me. 

He's oily and the smile on his face, his perfume scent, none of it sat well with me but this is the only place that I know for sure Dany and Viserys visited. For all I know he might drag me and my girls back to Westeros in chains. “I'm sorry but know as soon as I can, I would like to head out across the great grass sea and head for Qarth, there I will be reunited with my family.” 

My tone cool and poised as a determination sparked in his eyes, in a cunning tone he spoke: “Oh and what would you do if you found that your brother was alive, Prince Aegon, would you still be so eager to join up with your aunt and uncle hypothetically speaking.” 

The concern and intrigue that lit up his tone felt strange and motivated, it unnerved me but I spoke in a cool tone. “I have no interest in claiming the throne I never yearned for it I have only known the truth for a year and I simply want to belong, to have a family, if my aunt and uncle wish to press their claims then let them if per say that my brother did exist if he truly wasn't dead then I wouldn’t stand in his way.”

I didn't know what to make of him as his eyes sparkled with intrigue, his lips curled into an oily smile as his deep brown eyes flashed with arrogance. “Say your brother is alive and he was to ask you for a dragon and for your help conquer the seven kingdoms would you choose him. Or would you side with your aunt and uncle who I'm sure will be married any day now and also have 3 dragons and possibly an army if they hire sellswords. Your dragons are a year older than theirs and they could easily defeat them in a fight, the last dance of dragons killed thousands and Viserys has been clinging o the idea that the iron throne belongs to him, surely you don't want to side with a family who would rather see you dead.” 

His intrigued tone forces a chill to shiver down my spine. He acted like he knew all of this for a fact but I didn't know if they were going to marry. I have seen them in my dreams, in my vision and they never once seemed romantically involved hell from what I have seen Dany doesn't even like her brother. 

Instead of saying a word I ate some strangled grilled meat the taste is heavenly and forced me to smile as a dulled sense of warmth and something that I never knew before stirred in me. “Old Valyrian cooking my wife was valyrian a beautiful girl and I miss her dearly.”

His tone soft and filled with longing as I felt a twinge of pity in my heart for him though it was quickly wiped away when he spoke again in a more determined voice. “Viserys is cruel, vain, idiotic and thinks everything is his right, that because he has the king's blood in his veins he can do as he pleases. Men like that are weak physically and rely on other men to fight for him.” 

The only grin on his face forces my stomach to roil as I ate some more of the valyrian cooked meat. The taste warmed me to the very pit of my soul and as I watched my girls eat Iylliro must have seen something flashing before my eyes as he spoke in a more nutritious tone. 

“Please eat and I will prepare you provision to last you to Qarth, but be careful the khaslar are hunting down people and selling them to the slavers.” With a sharp nod, I enjoyed my food but something ominous hung in the air. 

Aegon POV 

The soft gurgle of the river taunted me as I leaned against the railing waiting for Jon to get back, I'm bored outta my mind waiting for him. Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Rolly, his sword shining in the light as the sun hit the curved edge just right. 

There were tales of dragons drifting from Qarth, I didn't know what to believe but I knew that I wouldn't wait much longer for my throne. I'm 17 a man grown and that throne is mine by all rights and so is Daenerys.

I don't know how much of it that I believe, but I know that if I have to wait one more year for this 15-year-old girl I will go mad with rage. Sucking in a steady breath I looked over to see a man with deep blue hair and a fiery red beard making his way over to us. By his side stood the half maester both were riding on the backs of mules and as they grinned at me I felt my heartbeat just a bit faster. 

They went into town to see if there had been any ravens for us we have been stuck in the free city of Pentos for ages and I'm tired of waiting. Even now as I turned to watch Jon making his way over to me, feet slapping against the golden deck as the sun slammed down on me speaking to the large leaves. 

My heart thumped with excitement as I noticed the 3 headed dragon stamp as Jon handed it over to me. A soft tweed in his faded blue eyes as he spoke in an easy tone. “A letter from Magister Illyrio just for you.”

His tone proud as he looked a smile pulling at his lips as he yelled loudly, “Set a course for Volantis we will wait there for the princess and the prince” 

That's right, sadly Viserys lived, with a roll of my eyes I turned to my letter running a hand over the smooth parchment before I watched as Iyllrio’s handwriting came to life in black cursive. 

_ “My dear Aegon you are heading to Volantis to meet the princess but I implore you if you want the throne promised to you by your mother you must go to Westeros and win the Northmen to your side. Speak with Robb Stark help him get justice for his father's death and all of the north will be with you. Go and by the end of it you will have three dragons of your own.”  _

I didn't understand why would he tell me to go to Westeros when the dragons and Daenerys who I am to marry are to the east. Confusion welled in me but I said nothing as the happy cheers of the boat erupted in the air. Thinking back to my mother I could see her deep violet eyes and silver-gold hair shimmering in the light. The tears that filled her eyes before she died, before I was sent to live with Jon to learn all I could. I gave so much, this throne will be mine and no one will question my legitimacy.

I'm going home not as Aegon Blackfyre but Aegon Targaryen, no matter who I have to marry I was born for this throne, I have Targaryen blood running through my veins, even if I don't have the name I am one of the last dragon lords and I will have the Targaryen girl as my queen, to Volantis we go.


	11. Who Do We Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of 2 or three I'm not sure yet also I won't be uploading from 1:30 to 4:30 but I'm sure that I will have the last 2 chapters up by then.

Tyrion POV 

Hate and tension filled the air as bright golden light streamed into the room the small council chambers stared back at me as warm sweat drenched my back. 

The boy-king sat to the right of the head of the table rocking his jaw back and forth with impatience as hate burned in his emerald eyes. 

To the left of the head of the table sat his mother her golden curls spilling down her right shoulder as her own emerald eyes landed on me with hate and disgust but she dare not voice it with father sitting at the head of the table. 

The golden flecks in his green eyes had a murderous gleam to them. His lips pressed into a hard line as his jaw clenched so tightly that I could hear his teeth grinding. 

Vary's sat tight lip I could see a grim look in his eyes for a moment like he doesn't want to be here. 

Old maester Pycelle has a blank almost numb face as he sat there waiting for my father to give a command and he like the good little lap dog would it without fail. 

Shocked and confused about the whole tension of this scenario I sunk a little further into my own chair. Father's booming voice echoed against the base of my skull. “First off Tyrion, you are going to be the master of coin while Little Finger is gone” 

Commanding and stern I watched as Cersei widened her eyes with doubt and hate I knew that she wanted nothing more than to question his decision but after her many failures she is not fooled enough to do so.

The boy-king glared coldly at me hate and venom pooling into his eyes as his lips pulled into a dangerous sneer that told me to watch out or I would lose what is left of my face.

After a few moments of silence cold and commanding his voice boomed one more. “I would like to start off by saying you boy are a fool. Did you even think to save Stark to let him keep his head? His son and all of the north has risen up against us and they are winning every battle and have now taken casterly rock. Even if we handle this the north remembers and they won't simply forget because you want then to. Lord Varys” 

As if his own name was an order Varys spoke in a quick tone this one more sharp and informative but also shocked and haunted.

“My little birds have sent back some information from the narrow sea it would seem that Rhaegar Targaryen son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and some unknown woman has landed on the pentos harbors looking for his aunt and uncle.” 

Even as he spoke the coolness in his voice didn't hide his own fear and doubt as to his eyes race but it looked like he was thinking about something else. 

In a more cold voice, he spoke again this time in a colder tone “It would also seem that the Targaryen girl hatched three dragons. It's only a matter of time before this Rhaegar no matter if he is a pretender or not is making his way to his family and three Targaryens with dragons as you know made the whole realm heel as well as few of the free cities.” 

Even as he said the words I turned over to look at Joffrey his face turning a bright red and he slammed his chair back as he snarled in panic. “There is no way the whisper has to be wrong” 

Even as he said the words he sounded more like a frightened child rather than a man that is supposed to be ruling the kingdoms.

“I'm sorry to say but they are true even now I hear that the princess is at Qarth, the sailors at the ports even the natives of Qarth they all say the same. This girl does have dragons” 

A tension-filled a room but no one dare say a word. How much longer would we able to last if the other house joined forces out of hate for our family. 

“The first thing is to handle the three false kings force Rob Stark to bend the knee and put an end to all of this madness and then we can focus on the so-called Targaryens to the east and their dragons.” 

Father skeptical as always glaring at each of us strong and daring as if to say that you should not believe any of this. Varys eyes twinkled as he excused himself. For a moment I thought that he might know something the rest of us didn't.

Vary's POV

My mind whirled what are the odds I'm in the business of making kings and I'm backing the horse that has no dragons. With a sad shake of my head, I pulled out a scroll that I knew had to be from Iyllrio.

Locking myself in my room I noticed the raven sleek black feather and cold black eyes. Waiting for me to send a message and depending on what Iyllrio has to say I might send one back.

With a deep breath letting the tension slip from my shoulders I slowly began to unfurl the paper. The thick black ink stared back at me and I could feel my eyes widening.

_ Dear old friend we have hit a snag Prince Rhaegar second of his name is the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar. If the boy is to be believed which I think he is. His mother and father got married in secret. Not only that but his father left him three dragon eggs and both Targaryen Vaylrian swords. He was passed off as Ned Stark's bastard for 16 years. This changes our plans I wish for Aegon to go to Westeros and win the north to his side. Rhaegar wishes for family nothing more he would be an asset to us quickly make a decision we can both live with. _

I didn't know what it says but he is right this changes everything. Rheagar was born here, raised here. The north would be an asset and they would never follow Aegon but if they knew that his brother was a fellow northern then they might be more willing to help us. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I rushed to my desk to get a quill and paper.

Rob POV 

“Your grace there has been a letter” I looked over to Theon his cool blue eyes stared at me with mixed emotions I could only nod at him as he handed me a thick scrolled in his hand but nothing but blank red wax started back at me. Slowly slipping off the blank mark I watched as delicate letters that looked to be written by a woman stared back at me. 

_ “You don't know me but your half brother Jon Snow is in Pentos talked to Magister Iyllrio” _It is only one line but I read it over and over again not sure what to make of it. A look of puzzlement formed on my face as I looked over to Theon. Doubt ate way at my mind what was Jon doing in pentos. I know that he went there but why? Why did he want to meet this Magister Illyrio?

Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Theon a slight frown forming on his face as he glared at me his own blue eyes were filled with confusion as I tossed over the scroll allowing him to read the message. “This could just be some kind of ploy” I looked over to Theon his smile falling from his face as he jerked his head back out the tent flap. 

“It came from the south for all we know it could have been sent by the queen” I didn't doubt it that they would be some kind of ploy to get me off of my mission. But why would they care about a bastard boy in pentos? 

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back in my chair for a moment. “Send a group of men to Pentos from White harbor write the letter and I will sign it I want to know if there is any truth to this he has been gone for 2 years. Father is dead I can't change that but he wouldn't just leave John alone in Essos if he could help it and I won't do it either.” 

I turn to look at Theon he seemed aggravated by all of this, I'm sure that he thought it a waste of time. But all the same he began to follow my orders but he did so all the same. Jon what are you doing and why are you doing this you? Your left and now please come home. 

Jon POV 

The happy shrieks of the girl filled my ears, thick rolling grassy hills stared back at me the thick white fluffy clouds started back at me. It has been 9 months since I left pentos and as I looked to the sky I could see my girls it had been 2 years. 

They were larger than horse wild and dangerous there bodies thick and muscular there once large and blocky heads now slim and elegant when the flew, their wings clapped against the sky like thunder. Their wings now 30 feet wide and their scales grew stronger by the day, Tessarion, Meleys, and Tyraxes were flying high into the sky drifting along the clouds their eyes alive. Heartbeats of the three dragons filled my ears as their excitement got my own heart pumping.

Ghost let out an annoyed snort as if to say do they ever stop I could only laugh at him, he grew large in size about the same size of a horse. But unlike the girls, he didn't have large wings as I grinned at his annoyed red eyes. 

The thought forced me to smile as pride spiked in my heart the hot sun blared down one on me as my white shirt with a gray trimmed clung tightly to my body as did my white pants. I thought dressing in lighter colors would cool me down but it seems that I'm only getting hotter. My skin drenched in sweat my hair flat against my face on my skin went from an alabaster color to a deep tan color. 

There were times that I looked at myself in lake water and find that my gray eyes started to look a dark violet color and that worried me. But I tried to ignore it the best that I could as I looked over to the thick grassy plains. The bright green grass rippled in a strong gust of warm wind the hot breeze pelting me with unrelenting heat. 

Tousling my hair whipping my black curls into my eyes as the soft growls of ghost-filled my ears at first I didn't think it was any big deal maybe Tyraxes was bothering him. But as I'm tired to whip my hair out of my line of sight I could hear the thunderous sound of hooves against the ground. The scent of horse and filth filled my nose as the usually fresh and crisp air reeked of humans. 

The lazy white clouds move the same nothing but the pounding of hooves could even tell you that there is something wrong. Men were dressed in leather as brown as the earth with streaked colors of grey, red, white, and black. 

Many road horses while others were pulled in a cart, their face blank and wrinkled others nothing more than children that didn't learn how to ride yet. All of them with flowing black hair and intense almond-shaped eyes with mocha-colored skin. 

Thousand of screams filled the air as they surrounded around me, 100’s of men each of them with a curved blade in hand. Their loud screams whipped the horses into a frenzy, billowing black braids and the soft jingle of their bells filled my ears. 

Ghost snarled and snapped at the horse, every time that they inched to close. I could see others knocking their arrow getting ready to lose. My stallion reared back on his hind legs his red fur and wild black mane whipped around. Gripping tighter to the leather regin I ran a gentle hand along his neck to soothe him. 

The scent of fresh dirt filled my nose as I gave them a bored look I knew they were most likely going to kill Ghost and sell me into slavery I heard as much from Iyllario but I didn't believe it until now. 

Though no matter the danger of staying with him would have spelled the end of me, so here I sat a twinge of pity filling me as I watched the riders. Each one of them burning with blood lust as their eyes stared at me coldly and cruel. I knew that they didn't speak the common tongue and I did not speak their language so instead I yelled in a loud booming voice.

“Dracarys” The words fell easily from my lips like I had said them a 100 times and even then the murderous screeches of my dragons filled my ears. The milky white clouds parted as I turned to see Tessarion. 

Rage burning in her silver eyes as her white bone crest shimmered like diamonds in the light they had to be 30 feet wide and her body grew more muscular by the day. Meleys followed to her right and Tyraxes to her left. 

Meleys was just as large as her sister but Tyraxes as more heavily armored and her wings were about 28 feet wide, her ruby eyes furious as she roared. Blue, silver and red flames burst to life in thick steady streams. The Dothraki could only stare in shock not sure whether to run or fight. Though they never got the chance as they flames burnt their skin until it was black and slipping from their bones. Their bodies crumpled to ash in the wind. 

Black smoke engulfed the air blocking out the warmth of the sun the panic horse of the rest horde flew away in terror, the cartwheels cracked under the pressure as they two began to fade from sight. 

I could feel the girl’s rage and it took everything that I had to keep them restored they each burned with rage and a new for vengeance but I refused to burn, children, cripples and the old. 

I know for a fact that it took Dany 9 months to get to the edge of the grass sea to the red wasite from there I had to keep going until I saw the city deserted in the sand. By now her dragons have to be a year old. Wait for me Dany, Viesrys I'm coming. 


	12. The Start of the Targaryen Conquest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of three

Danesery POV 

The heat burned my skin the air whipped sand into my eyes, Viserys stood by my side gaunt and exhausted while the city of bones helped us replenish some of our strength it still took a lot to get here. 

So it safe to say that neither of us is assumed as a large man walked forward fat and his scalp balding as he took in heavy breaths. Behind him stood 12 other men and women with guards each them each with a spear and a shield of gold. 

The lights shimmered off of it and into our eyes, I spoke in an even tone “I'm….” The large man cut me off quickly and with a sly tone “Daenerys stormborn mother of dragons of house Targaryen and her brother and heir to the Iron Throne Viserys Targaryen 3rd of his name.”

A sly amusing smile formed on his face as my brother walked forth his usual overbearing confidence waned a bit and he didn't seem as cruel or brash. He spent most of his time caring for Viserion and the rest worrying about me. But now he looks like a prince's chin jutted out and flames of gold flickering in his eyes. “Yes we are and you are who” 

“Oh, my name is quite long and hard for foreigners to pronounce I'm simply a humble spice trader but we are the 13, charged with the governance and the protection of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or ever will be.” A silence passed over as I watched the 13 but Viserys simply nodded his head and eyed each of them casually. I could tell that he is resisted the urge to sneer at them

“The beauty of Qarth is legendary…” “Qarth” Quickly he corrected me as an arrogant smirk started to form on his face I had to resist the urge to sneer at him much like my brother. “Qarth” Once again before I even got to finish my thought he purposely interrupted me with a false questioning tone.

“Might we see the dragons?” Even as he spoke in a polite tone something uneasy ran over me. I turned back quickly to make sure that they were still there hidden in their cages as the sun bore down on the trapped cages. 

As I turned to Viserys a protective aura erupted around him, he is worried about Viserion I could see it in his eyes. “My friend, we have to travel very far, we have no food, no water, once I see my people feed I would….” 

“Forgive me mother of dragons but no man alive as seen a living dragon, some of my more skeptical friends refused to believe that your children even exist.” His voice force bile into my voice as Viserys snapped coldly. “We have been out in this waste for weeks once my sister people are fed then and only then may you see the dragons” 

I stared at my brother in shocked silence he didn't same my dragons or demand that they serve their rightful king, the changes were small but they were there. I didn't think that they were going to let us in until a large summer islander came to our rescue. 

“Retreating in fear from a little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or ever will be.” His tone was almost mocking the fat man, the spice trader watched him with hate brewing in his eyes. “The discussion is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos, the 13 have spoken” 

A sly smile began to crack on his face as he spoke in an even tonem “I'm one fo the 13 and I'm still speaking.” Their argument didn't last long and it ended with me and my people entering the gates of Qarth. 

“Pleaser this way prince, princess” There was a hint of a smile on Xaro’s lips as he spoke to us and I didn't trust it but my brother gave a polite nod. I hope that he isn't fool enough to trust this man as he was with Iyllrio. 

_ A few hours later  _

“I don't trust them they were going to leave us out there to die if not for that man they would have” My voice a soft whisper as I ran a tender hand along Drogon chin. Soft hisses left his lips along with black smoke. 

The sweet scent of the gardens filled my nose as I looked to Rhaegal he slept soundly his tail wrapped around his small scaly body and his wings covering his scale jade face. When I turned back Viserion was sitting happily in Viserys lap as he ran a gentle finger along his head. 

“It doesn't matter if we can trust them we get a ship and people to crew it and we get out of here.” Viserys silver hair freshly clean and clipped, the scent of roses filled my nose as his tender violet eyes were directed to Viserion. There is wisdom in his words we didn't need to trust them only to use them. But what if we are the ones being used?

_ After her Dragons were taking  _

I sat on the desk of the ship's Viserys at my side a look of rage and hate burning in his eyes as he stared at billowing black smoke where we both knew the house of the undying is begin engulfed by dragon fire. 

Xaro stood on the ports waving good riddance to me as the rest the 13 made an appearance only to make sure that we were leaving Qarth. When I hear that they wanted to kill my dragons fear spiked in my heart while rage burned in Viserys. 

“Your orders Khaleesi shall we sail to Pentos as Iyllrio wanted over shall we sail to Astapor.” I watched Ser Jorah soft twinkled filled eyes for a moment as the bright sunlight streamed into my eyes as large waves slapped softly against the boat. 

“Tell the captain that we are setting sail for Astapor.” My voice is stern and sure as Viserys gave me a look of approval.


	13. A Long Journey  Is Ahead of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day

Jon POV 

Ghost’s tongue lolled to the side as the red sand caked white fur turning him a blood red. His blood-colored eyes stared at me with pain as I looked up as a black shadow of the wings crusted rain over me. 

After 3 months of being in the red waste, my whole body ached, my stallion neighed heavily as he began to flatter, once legs started to shake I jumped from his back hoping to reduce the stress he felt. 

Maybe it would be best to stop for the day and try to resume this later I looked up to Tessarion her diligent eyes looking at something off in the distance. In the past 3 months, she and her sister had grown in size. 

They seemed to be even larger than they were before and wilder, Meleys and Tessarion grew in size with more spikes and spines running down their backs and tails. Meleys looked even more dangerous than before. 

Tyraxes finally have a wingspan of 30 feet and her plating grew thicker and harder than any army I knew of. If I'm lucky by the time that I reach my aunt and uncle I might be able to ride them.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted by a soft neigh before my red stallions front legs gave out. Then his back as a table wall filled the air. I rode him hard for 9 months in the great grass sea and even more so in the past 3 months of begin in the waist. I felt guilty and pain as I ran a gentle hand along his neck. 

Tessarion and Meleys dropped to my right and Tyraxes and Ghost prowled to my left, all of them had a hunger in their eyes. They could sense his weakness, I let my mind slowly slip into Tyraxes and as the chord that connected me and her sister grew taunt I could see and feel everything she could. 

A sharp pungent smell attacked my new sense of smell as the scent of death rolled off of him in sharp toxic black waves. But the overwhelming urge to tear his flesh shook away any pit that I might have felt.

Even as I sat in Tyraxes mind I could see the horse a deep black aurora falling away from it as lowly took in his last breaths. My chest aches as I slipped my mind out of her as a heavy sigh escaped my lips. “Go on then eat” 

I sat there numb watching as the for of them took turns ripping the meat from his horse flesh the scent of blood filled my nose and mouth as I slipped through each of their minds before growing far too tired to even keep my eyes open. I rolled off to the side far from their frenzy and dreamed of Westeros of Rob.

Rob POV 

Her soft black hair slipped past her shoulder her gentle brown eyes looked at me love filling them, while Grey wind by her feat soaking in the warmth of the flames. Her back was to me as she lay naked on a bed of furs writing letters to her parents. I wonder what she wrote in that high Valyrian and my mind went to Jon my heart aching as I spoke in a cool tone. 

“Is it hard to learn High Valyrian?” The thought occurred to me now watching her write it, it always confused me on why Jon bothered to learn the language I'm sure that he could have bought a translator with the amount of gold that he had. 

Luwin said he picked the language up so easily and read all there is to know about old valyria. It confused me, I don't understand why he wanted to know all those things maybe he got that from his mother's side he does have the looks of old valyria. I'm handsome sure but Job is pretty, royalty pretty. 

Talisa only gave me a pretty smile her gleaming white teeth stared back at me as her mocha-colored skin shine with a light sheen of sweat from our early activities. Her spilling black locks fell down to her lower back as she spoke in a shocked tone. 

“It is if you were born in the cities that speak the language not so much for the people of Westeros who have no relation to Old Valyria. There are very few visitors who speak it an even fewer that speak it well. Why? Do you wish to learn?” 

Her soft question to force a slight smile to form on my face as her jape did bring some level of doubt to my mind if it easy to learn then why can Jon do it so effortlessly. I could feel my brows burrowing with confusion as she began to sense my inner turmoil. Her soft living brown eyes burrowed into me as she spoke in a light question tone. 

“Is there something bothering you my love?” Her sweet tone dance along the air like the sweetest of melodies.“I had a bastard brother named Jon he went missing 2 years months ago.” My tone grew sullen as my shoulders dip and grief and pain ate away at my mind as that same guilt the first day that he left came crashing back on top of me just as fresh.

“Maester Luwin told that after a few days Jon had learned all there was to know about High Valyrian and he picked it up so easily that after a week he had read and wrote the language perfectly and his ancient in high valyrian was not only perfect but started to spill out into his common tongue. I thought it was because the language is easy to pick up but to hear you say that it is hard for Westorois born to speak it makes me think otherwise”

Talisa smiled gently, a kind loving smile as her nake form made its hard to focus, “He might have the ears of sand it's rare but its a gift where some people can easily translate languages as easily as you would sharpener your sword.” 

Tone gentle and sweet to help put me at ease as she started to tear away my clothes. “Come to bed my love we march for River Run and then the twins you need your sleep.” With a sharp nod and tried yawn escaping my lips I returned to bed with thoughts of Jon swirling in my head. 


	14. Grudges Die Hard

The Messenger POV 

Boiling in my leather the image of the merman of house manderly stared back at me how is it that a squire has nothing better than to be forced to find a bastard. Disgust roiled in my chest just thinking about it I don't care if his brother is the king he is nothing more than a waste of space. 

Sweat dripped down my back my neck cramped and my legs ache something fierce, I thought that I might collapse. I knew that our boat would be waiting for us at the docks and that is where we should be. 

But Ser Brandon instead that we do as the king commands and treat this boy as if he were the king himself. For if he truly is the beloved brother of the king, and the truth that we were less than pleasant might get us killed. 

Looking at the long and sullen face of Ser Brandon, icy gray eyes and pale skin drenched in sweat from the hot sun of Pentos. I knew that Ser Brandon was losing his panic when finally the door opened. A plump boy in black leather with spike capes greeted us with almond-shaped eyes he might have been a Dothraki at some point his mocha skin shimmered in the light as he moves to the side allowing us to walk through the door. 

Glad to be out of the burning hot heat I followed Ser Brandon into the room blank cool walls made of marble stared back at me. While a cool breeze whipped through the empty halls. At the end of the long hall, I could see a girl in a sheer lace dress a slight smile pulling at her lips as she noticed Ser Brandon. 

His armor painted a light blue with a merman painted over his chest while crashing waves were etched into his helm. He winked gently at her growing a girlish giggle to leave her lips as she directed us. 

The hall opened up to a large room with cushions and pillows littering the couches and floors. A man sat on a large purple satin pillow plopping deep purple figs into his mouth. With a sly smile, he nodded head politely at me before turning to give Ser Brandon a sly smile. “So the king of the north has finally sent his men after the prince it's not too shocking but I'm afraid that you just missed him please sit down.” 

Sly and oil his tone ran over me as a look of disgust started to form on my face one withering look from Ser Brandon stop all of that as if he could sense that I didn't approve of that bastard begin called prince like he deserves the honor. 

Ser Bradon simply smiled as he spoke in a cool tone slowly lowering himself onto the pillow I followed his lead taking up a plush round pillow a soft baby blue and smooth to the touch. 

“His grace did send us here his misses his brother dearly and wishes to have him at his side during the rebellion after losing his father and his sisters are locked away in the red keep and his youngest brother back at Winterfell he yearns for some semblance of family.”

His tone smooth and cool as lies poured from his lips as easily as the truth might, to be honest, we have no clue why the king wanted his bastard brother back. But the large fat man with pale brown eyes and thinning brown hair seemed to know even if we didn't. With a charming smile, he began to speak with ease. 

“Well like I said the prince left, he stayed here for a few days leaving after spending 6 months on a ship he had no interest to stay on another ship any longer. Even as we speak he is taking a 9-month journey to Qarth in search of two guests that I had hosted here at one point” With a sly grin he let his words sat in the air before pointing to the terrace off to the side before speaking in a coy tone. 

“Tell me has talked about a prince Rhaegar Targaryen reached the shores of Westeros yet?” I looked over to his doubt and confusion filled me yes there have been rumors but no one believed them. 

For a moment doubt ate away at me as he gave me a smug look as he spoke in a cool tone “The prince you seek and the prince Rhaegar are one and the same you will find him and his dragons at Qarth along with his direwolf Ghost. Rest for the night and then tomorrow you shall get back on your ship, go find him or head home I'll send for a raven and quill along with some parchment to be sent to your room good day.” 

With a polite yet sly smile, he snapped his figure once again and before I knew it, we were being dragged into a large suite for two. Did Lord Stark know about this the whole time did he know that his bastard was really a true born son of the dragon prince the very man that took his sister and raped her?

There is no way that he knew if he did he would have killed the child, I sat numbly on my bed not knowing what to say or do. Ser Brandon went to work at his thick oak desk his quill sliding easily through the paper with thick black letters. 

“The king is on his way to the Twins so he will stop at riverrun that is where I will be sending the raven. If this is true then surely the king will want to see this for himself, if the man that he calls brother is truly a dragon spawn he must be dealt with and the king will want to see to him personally.” 

Fear ate away at me as I struggled to keep my mind centered, “But he said dragons what if that was why he came here because he was training dragon across the sea to grow a get stronger?”

My tone came out as a whimper forcing hate to pool into Ser Brandon's eyes. “There are no more dragons still alive.” With a disgusted grunt he glared at me before turning back to his scroll please let him be right please let all the dragon be dead. 

Jon POV 

The thick white walls of Qarth stared back at me Ghost panted as he struggled to breath we ran out of the water a day ago what Iyllrio said is true the supplies would only last us till we gotta Qarth even now I had maybe one chunk of meat left.

I had hoped that there would be dragon screeches greeting me when I got here but only 13 men walked out each of them with cautious and reserved eyes. None more so than a fat balding man in bright orange silk, his eyes studying me and then Ghost. 

The girls were hidden amongst the clouds just in case things got hairy, though the tension in the air seemed fresh as a man with thick blue lips hissed at me with hate in his eyes. “Close your gates to him and his wolf I smell magic on him.” 

I could only glare coldly at them as I spoke in a cold chilling voice one that my father used to use when he didn't want to be rude but didn't have it in him to be polite. “I have no intention of staying I'm simply looking for my aunt and uncle Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen” My voice boomed against the wiles as laughter filled the air while a few lone tears fell from a summer islanders eyes. 

Did something happen to them to Dany? Rage ate away at me as I snarled while the eyes of a large fat white man glared at me as doubt pooled in them. “You don't have the silver hair you might have the lilac eyes but that is it.” With a furious roar Tyraxes, Meleys and Tessarion dropped from the sky. 

The thunderous flaps of their wings filled my ears they 30 feet size wings slammed against the ground as they used their arms to keep them upright. Their postures meaning and murderous. 

“As you can see my dragon are quite older than her my children are 2 years old while she were most likely no more then a few weeks old when they first arrive. My girls will do a lot more damage so I will only ask once where is my aunt and uncle if you have harmed them I will burn you if you haven't then I will buy a ship and be on my way” 

Cool and negative my tone slammed against each time as the man with blue lips curled his lips back and smiled at me. The large fat man spoke in a cool tone “No harm as befallen your family after staying with Xaro Xohan Daxos they left on three ships her and what was left of her Khalsar my guess they were looking for an army I heard talk of them heading to Astapor.” 

With a sharp nod, the large black man with cool brown eyes studied me a sly oily smile began to form on his face. “Much like your uncle and aunt you have their fire it is true they did stay with me and after some unsavory business, we parted on less than pleasant terms. But you don't look better off then your family the only difference is your dragons are larger.” 

His tone coy but I could see it in his eyes a dangerous twinkle that told me he had not told me the whole story. I could only assume that they tried to take their dragons and found out the hard way that, that wasn't going to happen. 

Slowly I show them my hand before digging into the pockets of my sachell. I did so I pulled a thick leather purse out of my bag, the soft clinking of golden dragons filled my ears as I spoke in a booming voice one so powerful that the earth that end or shrink. 

“This purse holds a total of 1,000 gold dragon more than enough to buy me a ship and men to crew it along with provisions for my wolf and I. My name is Rhaegar Targaryen trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and you will open your gates and let me pass or I will greet you with fire and blood” 

As my voice began to echo off of the air as doubtful whispers filled the air as Ghost barked at them and the girl screeches as if to say don't doubt me. Many had soured expression on their face before walking away. 

Xaro Xohan Daxos, on the other hand, had a sly grin on his face as he spoke in a cool tone. “Please, you must be weary come rest we can talk about our aunt and uncle after you and your dragons have gotten some food.” 

Licking his lips hungrily he flashed a look at my dragons as if I didn't see it but I knew better than to trust him. My father trusted the people of king's landing and he lost his head. My true father trust the Lannister and they killed my siblings I will not trust so blindly. 


	15. Things Are Not What They Seem

Jon POV 

The coolness of the state sheet felt nice against my freshly clean skin, the soft breeze ruffled through my hair. Ghost newly clean white fur shines in the light as he stared at me with tired blood-red eyes. Slowly he began to close his eyes and soft snore started to drift along the air I looked over to my girls. Their iridescent scales shine as they sunbathed happily. 

I couldn't help but smile at them they are big enough to ride I'm sure they already towered over me and their body look to be able to support my weight but what of Ghost what would with him. “Prince Rhaegar may I join you, it has been a day since you arrive even as we speak the ship that you purchased is being prepared to take you to Astapor with a fresh mount on board.” 

Xaro ripped me from my thoughts as he made his way into the room Ghost snores snapped as he had never been asleep, to begin with. His ears twitched but he made no move to stop Xaro. His protective nature force a slight smile on my face. 

“Those are….” Smiling with pride I turn to follow the line of sight were both Blackfyre and Darksister leaned against the wall. The hungry sparkle in Xaro’s eyes unnerved me as I lifted myself off of the bed giving him a cautious glare as I spoke. 

“They are my family’s ancestors swords tell me of my aunt and uncle what forced them to flee this city” Questioning yet polite my tone caught him off guard as I watched thick beads of sweat start to roll down his thick neck. 

Reluctantly he told me a tale of wizards trying to enslave Dany and her dragons and when they resisted they tried to kill her. The tale ends with a large amount of the warlocks dying slow deaths. After that, I wanted nothing to do with him and his people. Dragons are rare only 6 left in the world and he wanted to have them killed. Are they all fools?  
After that, I spent the rest of the night alone with Ghost at my side and I did my best to fight my sleep the starry sky greeted me for hours. I thought maybe Illyrio was right should I have stayed in Pentos. But then I thought I wouldn't have made it out of pentos alive Dany is going to Astapor so that is where I will meet her. 

If I could fly, I would get there in no time. A tired yawn ripped through me as I took one last look at the yard. The girls were flying just above the house, maybe I could get Ghost some kind of saddle so he wouldn't fall off during the journey. Slowly my eyes began to close as I drift off to sleep.

The shadow dance as I slowly began to open my eyes, I thought that the lights were playing tricks on me. But then I watched those shadows take the form of men with deep blue lips and soulless black eyes that forced shivers down my back.“Ghost to me.” 

Darting to the corner I quickly grabbed Blackfyre the lightweight sword felt good in my grapes as it shines in the moonlight while the ruby pulse with power. “If we can't have the dragon queen we will have the dragon prince.”

The lunged madly at me I could see two more men melting from the shadows stalking me with frenzied madness. Gripping tightly to the warned grip I waited from int to get into my killing zone. Ghost jumped up from his spot on the floor spinning on his hind legs as he lunged at the warlock at the door. 

The blade pulsed a crimson red as I slash upwards in a single killing arc, the metal bit deep into his skin slicing through his muscle and tendon easily before hitting the bone. I could feel his rib cage cracking against my blade as blood erupted covering my face and body with a red film.

A metallic taste filled my mouth as blood filled my eyes blurring my vision as Ghost ripped apart the last two warlocks with a powerful snap of his jaws. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted me and as I snapped my head to the door I could see Xaro. 

His eyes were wide as disgust and hate for these men filled his eyes but I wasn't a fool this is more or less the same thing that happened to Dany and just like me, she stayed with this fool.

“I'm sorry my prince they must have used their magic to get in.” I didn't want or need apologies. “Get me a rag and I'm leaving this place tonight.” Rage boiled in me, I'll get the saddle for ghost made in the next city that I visit and be down with all of this horse crap. 

Rob POV 

The scent of moist air and thick heavy mud mixed as it filled my nose while the large drawbridge to the mighty castle of River runs slowly began to lower. The silver and gray banner of house stark and the red and blue banner of house Tully flapped in the air. I watched as the thick wooden bridge finally snapped shut. Sitting next to me one of her black mares is my darling wife. 

Her beauty more breathtaking than ever before a hand rested on her stomach as my own heart fluttered at the sight, it is hard not to feel joy for the coming of our child. Though my joy was short-lived as I tend to the draw bridge as a man ran to me in a panic. Grey winds golden eyes flicker with rage as his lips curled over his teeth at the man. 

His hair began to rise in alarm as the man got closer, he looked breathless he is. His eyes panicked and as finally, he spoke after gasping of breath. “There has been word from the messengers that you sent to Pentos your grace, your mother has the letter and demand that you come right away.” 

A spike of anyone flashed through me she hated Jon and didn't care in the slightest that he was missing, in fact, she seemed happier since he is gone. No longer having to look at the living reminder that our father loved another. It burned me and to think that she went out of her way to try and get the message before me. 

Rage seemed to be my default now a day, I put spurs to my horse so hard that I thought that he might bleed his silver mane and deep gray fur shimmer in the morning light as Grey wind ran at my side. Talisa knew better than two be near me when things concern my mother sometime my rage outweighed my common sense. 

I found my mother in her solar staring out of the window as her eyes were studying the green land before her. I wanted to scream at her to yell but as I looked at her shock appearance as her auburn curls slipped down her face it made me think that there is something wrong here. “Mother?” 

My questioning tone shook her for her confusions as she gave me a worried once over instead of saying a worked she jerked her head to the round table that housed a small scroll. Taking up a seat in the cool brown leather chair I sunk in the warmth of my look at the scroll on the table as my heart began to thunder and my mouth went dry with anticipation. Picking up the scroll my hands began to shake as I slowly started to read the letter.

_ “Dear his grace we have arrived and talked to Magister Iyllrio it would seem that this Prince Rhaegar that we have heard about is indeed your bastard brother or should I say, cousin. From the story told to us by Iyllrio. Jon Snow is truly Rhaegar Targaryen second of his name, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Apparently, they got married in secret and the whole revolt is based on a lie. Iyllrio also claims that he has not only the white direwolf but 3 dragons that would be about 2 years old by the time that this letter reaches you. He claims that he made his way to Qarth so that is where we are heading next we won't know how much of this is true until we speak with Jon Snow yourself but we thought that we would let you know we leave on the ship tomorrow until then your grace good luck with your upcoming battles.” _

I sat there numb every time that father refused to talk about Jon’s mother, the way that Bran was so sure that Jon ran off with dragons, the reason that he could speak and read High Valyrian so easily. I knew in my soul that the contents of this letter were right but why would father lie to us he knew that he could trust his own family.

“If this is true then the bastard of winter is really the rightful king of Westeros and he might have 3 dragons that would mean that everyone that has ever wronged him would die.” Mothers words force hate into my heart from what she was implying, Jon might be a Targaryen but he is a dragon raised by Wolves. He is a true born Stark and would never attack the north no matter the wrong committed against him.

“If they do find him then they will die or they will come home without him, Rob if these dragons are real and if he had them for 2 years then why didn't he come back when Ned was murder”

I felt my worlds spinning as I sucked in a heavy breath I didn't know why Jon left or if he would come back at his own volition but he is still my family I wouldn't leave him out alone in this world. 

“I will let you rest mother but until we find out if this is the truth are not you will tell no one until the men and Jon return from Qarth.” With a sharp nod, I quickly rose to my heels and started to make my way out of the room. Jon, what the hell are you doing right now?


	16. Switching Sides

Tyrion POV   
I watched as Oybern Martell give me a sly look his almond-shaped brown eyes had this intensity to them that I have never seen before. I looked over to see his paramour Ellaria Sand she gave me a curious stare as I felt Bron at my back a hand on his dagger hilt as he looked at both of them. 

I knew that there is no love for the Lannister family but I would hope that he wasn't going to kill me in such a public place I doubt that he is thinking with all that hate clouding his mind. “Let's talk in private” With a sly and smug grin, Oberyn jerked his head towards the door. 

His long legs carried him in slow long strides forcing me to waddle quickly behind him, the musk of the pleasure house faded and the sea salt and shit of the ports filled my nose. The heat of the sun bore down on me as the golden light flooded my vision. “Your family hates you for no other reason than you're a dwarf we all know this.” 

We who is this we? His icey tone seemed to grow more amused and casual as he turned over to look at me. His gaze is cool as he spoke in a chilling tone, “I hate all Lannisters but you were nothing more than a child when my sister and her children were killed or so we thought” His tone teasing and ominous as I turned to look at him. 

Craning my neck painfully I could see the way that his blank expression gave nothing away while the crashing of waves started to fill my ears. I knew that Bron would be following closely behind me and would jump out of the shadows the moment that I need him to. T  
“I don’t know about the Rhaegar boy but there are rumors that Daenerys Targaryen and Visarys Targaryen have 3 dragons and even as we speak are on the march to Yunkai.” 

His sly and hypothetical tone forced shiver down my spine as he gave me a cunning smile while his sharp and piercing eyes forcing uncertainty in my eyes. “Your a cunning man and you know more than any other man in this capital and you are good at the game of thrones have you ever thought about changing sides hypothetically speaking. Your family hates you, your people despise you and the things that they say about you all because of that crazy boy-king soon he will grow tired of suffering you and take the rest of your face”   
His tone is casual and hypothetical as he glared at me his gaze narrowed in silent fury and hate for my family name. My mismatch eyes stared back at him as the roar of the crowd forced me to look to see my nephew. 

Disgust boiled in my stomach as I turned to see Joffrey and his so called queen Margery it was bad enough that they force me to marry Sansa every time that I got to close her, her Dire wolf would snap at me. With a sad shake of my head, I spoke in a cool tone.so-called “I'm sure that we would win with Dorne was at our side” 

I look at the man that rushed to my feet sweat dripping down his chin as his skin tan and brown even more as he hunched over speaking in a rushed and panting voice. “Sir Lord Tywin would like to see you he has called a meeting of the small council.” 

As I turned to look at the red viper of dorne he was gone and confusion swirled in my head could this have to do with dorne? Quickly I made my way to the small council room as my legs began to cramp.

As the doors were split open I could see my father his jaw clenched tight and highly annoyed, he glared coldly at me the gold flakes in his eyes shined with hate. Cersei had her hand resting on her golden chain teasing the hand that made it up, Joffrey pace back and forth impatiently as Measter Pycelle gave me a smug look, only Varys only smiled as I walked into the room. 

Taking in a heavy breath I dropped heavily on my own chair as sweat dripped down my back and I resisted the urge to yawn as the meeting started rage burned in his eyes as he spoke in a cold harsh tone.

“The Targaryens are on the move even as we speak Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen are making their way across slaver's bay. They took Astapor and now have 8,000 unsullied. Soon they will have taken Yunkai and she took astapor with nothing but a few kind words and her dragons, dragons that are no bigger than pups.” 

His voice boomed with rage as a cold tense silence ran over the room, the dornish will never declare for us not with two Targaryens and 3 dragons at their back if they can get one more rider from the Martell line they will be united in the fight against us. “The day that Joffrey is to wed so will Myrcella I have already sent word to Dorne and they are arriving in a fortnight the prince and princess will marry at the same time.” 

With a heavy breath, father leaned forward in his chair, looking at all of us with spite a rage as he spoke in a cold tone. “I want my son back here we are going to need him and all of you get your spies working I want to know when they are going to make their way toward Westeros.” 

I look over to my father he looked burning with rage as a thick vein in his throat began to pulse, Joffery in a flash of madness roared. “Just kill Sansa, she is of no use to us and then kills the rest of the northern fools when they storm the city trying to stop the execution.”

Is this boy a fool the last time he tried to have one of his men lay a hand on Sansa her direwolf took that hand. She is thought to be the smallest of the litter but is still the size of a horse.

Father beat me to the punch as he screamed arginyl at him, “Touch her and that direwolf of hers will teach you that your mistakes have consequences now shut it and let the adults work boy. Go I don't want to see any of you until I hear good knees” 

Struggling back to my feet I rushed back to my room in need of some rest and some time to think. As I open the door to my shared be chamber I could see Sansa staring out the window with Lady resting at her feet. 

A wolf the size of a horse with deep grey fur and cunning yellow eyes glared at me with hate. Her ears perked up as she glared coldly at me I swear she could sense the terrible mood that I'm in. 

I did my best not to pay her any mind as I stripped off my soaking wet dobelt before slipping on a lost fitting red shirt. With a small smile, I dropped onto the cool sheets of the bed as cool breeze hit me as my lids closed. 

I opened my eyes slowly to see Lady laying at Sansa's feet as she chews on lemon cakes keeping her eyes on the bright blue sky as the sun began to lower over the horizon. A soft thump a the door shook me from my sleep as Lady and Sansa jumped up. 

The soft growl told me that whoever is on the other side of the door Sansa and Lady alike both hated them. “I was hoping to speak with my brother little dove.”.   
After a few moments, I struggled to get to my feet my sore body made it hard to move but I struggled to the door only to get a dirty hateful look on Sansa's face as if she was blaming me for Ceresi existence. 

Quickly I made my way down the hall with my sister as a hare filled sneer formed on her face, “I don't like that wolf I almost wish it would kill someone so I could kill that thing. But after Arya escaped with her wolf I don't dare touch those things and she won't let anyone but herself feed the mutt so it would be impossible to poison the thing.” 

I didn't say a thing to her I could only think why didn't I tell them that Dorne is thinking about betraying us? Sure Oyrbern didn't come out and say it but we all know that it is true. 

Doubt pooled in my heart and my mind as I made my way into the throne room Joffery stood over the northern prisoner. “Stop you fool, stop this madness.” 

I shoved roughly at Joffrey he looms over me now too but it had the desired effect he stumbled back and fell on the floor as the sound of muffled its laughter filled the air. The scent of blood shape and metallic filled my nose. 

Anxiety pooled in my chest as I noticed a man lying before me blood spilling from his back in thick pools of red. A maeaster rushed to my side and helped the bleeding lord as the other prisoners lower their gazes but I could see the hate in their eyes, if they had the choice then they would have killed us. 

“You little imp who do you think you are?” Flesh dripped from the back of the whip as Joffrey mad emerald green eyes stared at me his loose blond curls clipped short laid flat against his forehead. Sweat dripped down his face my guess from the force of the lashing the whip. The madness and rage in his eyes told me that I wouldn't last long in the capitol.   
Catelyn POV 

The sweet air tasted a bit sweeter as the morning sun shone down from above warming my life and the rolling green hills. The soft gurgle of the river filled my ears putting me at peace, father long since passed but I didn't feel deep consuming despair like before. Maybe it was the fact that if all of this is true if that boy really is the son of Lyanna Stark and Ned never loved another. 

A small smile began to rise to my lips as Rob started to make his way over to me Grey Winds stalking at his side. Rob spoke in a cold chilling voice, “We leave for the Twins come your horse is already settled.” With a shape nod, he spun on his heels and walked out of the room like he wanted nothing more than to get away from me. I'm sure that the news about Jon Snow is still shocking to him as much as it was to me. But it didn't seem to bring him joy as it did for me.   
I thought that he would be happy to know that he wasn't plagued with a bastard brother who brought shame to the Stark name. But there was this cold and haunting look to his eyes as he looked away from me. 

He looked to be burning in rage in the fact that we have to head back to the twins but he is the one that couldn't keep his word he could at least have enough of mind to be humble. With a sad shake of my head, I settled my heart but there was something ominous about the air that didn't sit right with me. May the seven protect us. 

Rob POV 

The ride was cut short by the black curtain of rain that flooded the river it would be some days before we could cross. My thoughts scattered as I looked at the organ flames leaping from log to log as the ran slammed hard against the tarp of tent. Talisa gave me a small smile as she went back to writing a letter to her parents but I could see the worry in her eyes as she spoke in an offhand tone.

“What is on your mind you have been distracted lately?” Her tone casual like she didn't care either way but her body tense as she wrote her letters. What could I say to her that my brother might be the rightful heir to the throne? That my father lied to all of us our whole lives. That he had dragons that he had hidden away from the family until finally he and his dragons left. They were words swimming in my mind but I didn't know what to say.

“Word has been reached from Essos my men made it pentos safe but when they got there too late and found out some startling news.”   
My voice grew edgy as I thought about Jon, about what and who he really is and it worries me not that he was a Targaryen but with a crown and the north what would they do if they ever found out. Would they try to kill jon or put him on the throne? Does he even want that? So many questions popped into my mind but not a single answer. 

After a few moments of silence and the thunder clapped against the blackening sky swirled overhead. “It turns out that my half brother might be my cousin, the secret son of the last dragon and the she-wolf they also claim that he has three dragons, dragons that let's face it would be a game-changer. Along with his direwolf, he would be an unstoppable force and one that most wouldn't take lightly. He could be in danger and that worries me but that doesn't mean that he is any safer here.” 

With a sad shake of my head I don't know what to think or say so I sat there numb and in confusion I didn't know what Job is doing but I hope that he comes home safe. a


	17. Keeping Up With The Targaryens

Aegon POV 

The heat bore down on me as the soft gurgle of the river filled my ear as deep green reeds stared back at me. The bright blue sky thick with white fluffy clouds that blanket the sky blocking out most of the bright golden light but the heart remained. Jon was up in his cabin studying maps of volantis while the half master and Ser Rolly were eating their fast. 

But my heart thunder with excitement there is a wife and dragon waiting for me in Volantis from what we hear they have taken one of the slave cities and is on the march to the other two. An army, a dragon and a wife all of me, a dark and vindictive smile began to pull at my lips as I did my best to will it away. 

As far as Jon knew I'm the son of Rhaegar Targaryen I had the same eye color and hair so no one has put it together and on top of that that as long as Rhaegar’s best friend thinks of me as his son why would anyone else about it. Though Iyllrio’s plan to get Oberyn the beloved brother of the deceased Elia on my side was an even smarter move. 

A slight smile began to pull at my lips, once I get my dragon I will have to deal with Viserys I have been told that he is cruel and weak so it will be easy to manipulate him. Aegon Blackfyre the name that I was born with the one that I always hated. But Aegon Targaryen he is my forbear as much as she and I will take what's mine. My heart thunder with excitement who else is she going to marry some commoner or some slaver bay noble or even her brother. 

Ha, don't make me laugh she will marry me and together we will ride across the narrow sea on our dragons and take what's mine with fire and blood. With a sly grin, I turn on my heel no longer content with simply sitting on the river moving snails pace I had to get there. 

Jon POV

_ At Astapor  _

Thick and heavy black smoke clog my throat and burned my eyes, sitting heavy in my lungs and blurring my vision I watched Astapor billowing with black smoke. Tessarion's silver scales were covered in soot as I watched bodies chard black laying on the ground. 

The sharp cracking of wings filled my ears as I looked over to see slaves tossing their collars aside as joyous cries erupted into the streets. Ghost barked at my back as if to say that we need to land. I had to agree I could sense Tessarion’s exhausted from having to carry both of us. 

The ground came in fast and the crowd cheers were drowned out but the claps of dragon wings. Tessarions wings whipped up the dirt below her, deep red sands baking in the heat and black smoke that could only be caused by dragon fire, drowned the sky

I stared in wonder as Tessarion tucked her wings as her large mighty claws slammed her against the ground. People rushed from the crumbling gates of Astapor their eyes widening as they watched me dismount Tessarion. Sliding down her smooth wing I looked to see many questioning gazes on me.

“A dragon lord one of the last!!” Excited cheers rip through the air as a man with sharp-pointed brown eyes walked over me. Fat and round with nothing but a toga he strolled through the baking red sands. 

An oily smile on his face as he bowed gracefully before me, Tyraxes dropped at my back roaring with rage and mistrust while Meleys looked bored of it all and wanted to play. 

Tessarion, on the other hand, got some much-needed rest dropping her large exhausted head to the ground. Quickly I made my way over to her, tired silver eyes meeting me as I felt the burning stinging pain of her wings. I unstrapped Ghost from his saddle and he dropped to the ground peeing wherever he thought best. 

“You must be looking for the dragon queen she left a month ago if you hurry, you can meet her on the road to Yunkai.” I looked over to him, his thick husky voice forces me to smiled sadly I'm always just missing her it. But I took what should have been a 3 months journey by boat and made it in a fortnight.

Taking in a thick and steady breath I nodded my head as I spoke in an even tone my high valyrian really did not match up the guttural growls of his language but I had a hope that he would get most of it.

“Thank you I would like to buy some meat and then I will be off in the morning.” With a small pause and a blank stare, I didn't know how much of it that he got but after a few moments of passing since snapped his fingers. 

The self-professed butcher kings retreated behind the wall as others brought me my food rations. Then they too hid behind their walls, my guess they didn't want to be by three large dragon's.

The day passed with ease and well into the night. I was plagued with visions of Dany and Viserys marching on the road to Yunkai I might be able to get there in time they are only a month ahead of me and with the girls, I would be able to get there quickly. 

Come the morning I look to find Tessarion well-rested but she didn't look happy at the idea of carrying me a ghost along with the weight of his leather saddle. Guilt inched its way into my heart but what was I supposed to do ride the girls. It said that a dragon rider will only ever mount one dragon. 

But I felt a chord or connection to all of my dragons, not just Tessarion, I looked over to Tyraxes her red scales shining in the light as she looked at me. Slit ruby eyes demanding attention as she began to nuzzle my chest. Soft chuckles fell from my lips but there was still this sense of uncertainty that ate away at me. 

What is the worst that they can do burn me? I'm fireproof, taking in a deep breath I started to make my way back to Tessarion, helping Ghost get back into his saddle before making my way back to Tyraxes. Her thick armored red scales filled me with warmth. 

Her wings were untucked, baking in the heat as thick warm tendrils of sweat dripped down my back and damped my hair. With a deep steadying breath, I began to climb her back as I sent calming waves over a mental link with not only her but the other girls. The power and heat that pulsed from her wared me as I sat firmly on her back, her long scaly neck turned back to look at me. 

Her ruby eyes stared me in confusion as if to say what are you waiting for a written invitation. The love in her eyes at this moment help ease my pounding and worried heart as I looked down at my rough and calloused hands. My once tender pink skin stared back at me only this time my hands had a worn tan leather look to it. 

Staring down at her spike I couldn't help but smile as I gripped to razor-sharp spikes that he once slices the skin of my hand and now was nothing more than a twinge of pain or irritation.

Yanking back on the spike the warm air whipped at my hair and burned my eyes as the crunch and taste of sand began to fill my mouth as the happy screeches of Tyraxes filled my ears, her wings cracked like thunder against the sky as we began to soar. 

Excitement bubbles in my chest, there is nothing like the feeling of flight, but it wasn't just that, but also the fact that I could fly not only on Tessarion’s back but now Tyraxes as well. Excitement filled my heart and made my head grow light with euphoria. Drifting through the sky the hot wind whipped at me as the clouded passed by with bright white blurs. 

As I turn to look at Tessarion she flaps with ease as joy burned in her silver eyes like she was glad to no longer have to carry my weight. My swords clinked in my ears as Ghost tongue lolled from his side of his mouth. Crimson eyes alive with excitement and Meleys screeches as she darted in and out of the clouds hidden amongst white mist. 

_ At Yunkai  _

We had been riding or a week when I noticed the column of unsullied they loom below and I could feel Tyraxes hunger, with a mighty roar I looked up from the column as blood filled my mouth. 

My teeth sunk deep into my tongue as the blue sky faded and black smoke blurred my vision. Black and crimson flames met as furious forces of two dragons fighting filled my ears. Tyraxes whipped right, banking at fast speeds as her jaw snapped forward. Sharp clack and crunches filled the air as I struggle to see what was going on. 

Heat burned against my skin as black flames swallowed my body, furious roar from Tyraxes told me that she was done playing nice. I tried to crane my neck to peek through the flames but then Tyraxes banked left and my grip loosened, winds rushed into my ears as fear ate away at me I fall. 

As I fell through the sky I could see what was going on, a smaller dragon of black with crimson wings, spikes, horn an eyes staring at me hate burning in them. He fought as Tyraxes tried to get to me but to no avail, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. 

Off to the right, I could see Tessarion spewing silver flames at two more smaller dragons descended on her. One of jade and bronze the other of cream and gold, I watched them fall as the rushing air filled my ears blocking out the roars and clapping of wings. 

My lungs lost whatever air remains in my lungs as something hard slammed into me for a terrifying moment I thought that it was the ground. But navy blue scales with a lighter blue color on the wings, horns, and spike greeted me.

I gasped widely for air as I tied lt breath, Meleys adjusted her wings so that I could sit more comfortably on her back. I sat up choking on crimson blood that I spit into my palm. My rib aches with unbridled pain that had to be from getting hit by a dragon. Thick black smoke clogs my vision as I looked to the sky seeing nothing but black. “Tyraxes, Tessarion! Spot this at once!”

My voice boomed but it wasn't as strong as I would have liked, I wanted them to dart through the sky, landing roughly on the ground I rolled off of Meleys wing hitting the ground with a hard thump. 

Meleys wrapped her thick blue wing around me as I struggled to sit up, all the while soft thundering steps told me that there were people coming. Boy muscular with leather armor and spiked capes stared back at me. Their almond-shaped eyes brimming with hate stared at me as my vision began to grow blurry and my head felt hazy. 

Tessarion appeared next to me in an instance, silver flames filling the air as she forced the unsullied back, Ghost sat on her back snapping at them as some of his hair looked a bit singed. Then there is Tyraxes she snapped with fury as she continued to fight with the black dragon. 

Black and red flames fill the air as they battled, while his brother didn't favor as well, both dragons had thick bite marks on their shoulders, blood of gold and green sizzling. Though it wasn't too bad they would be fine in a few days, dragons heal fast. 

Slowly I entered Tyraxes mind I plead with her to stop to come to me before things got out of hand. But as I called out to her it got harder and harder to keep my eyes open my head spiraled in pain and I couldn't think straight. 

Daenerys POV 

Panic ripped through the march as the unsullied ran and the Dothraki screamed my blood riders were on me in an instance but I didn't know what was going on. I look to see Ser Barristan his eyes were wide as he stared up at the sky with fear. Ser Jorah his usual cool and hard blue gaze now wide with wonder and confusion. Again his eyes much like his fellow queen's guard stared up at the sky. 

“Brother?” I looked over to Viserys he looks just as confused as I did as I looked over to the sky I noticed dragons but they were not my dragon. I felt my heart seize as my first thoughts were to look at their backs.

Doubt filled my mind but it ended when I noticed a boy with black curls, deep violet eyes and a beauty that is unparalleled. I knew at that moment that he was the boy that came to me in my dreams. Though the wonder doesn't last long a roar fell from Dragon's lips as he slammed into the dragon. 

The crimson dragon shook violently as a murderous screech filled my ears as she spewed crimson red flames at Drogon. Black metered as the fire did no damage, though I felt my hand rise to my mouth as I surprise a terrified shriek. The boy seemed enveloped in black flames as the two fought. 

Two more dragons tried to come to their fathers aide their scales iridescent and shining like jewels in the light. One dragon of silver and white the other is two shades of blue. On the silver dragon’s back, I noticed a wolf head peeking out a for a leather saddle, I don't know what to think. But Rheagal and Viserion had made up their mind both charged after Drogon. 

While the blue dragon doesn't seem the least bit interested in them the silver dragon looked at them with cold diligent eyes ready to defend her father to her last breath. I wanted to call out to them to demand that they stop by my voice failed me and terror seized my heart as I forgot to breathe. 

The boy fell from the sky and it was like the world moved in slow motion a triffid shriek left my lips as he flew through the air. In a panic dazed the red dragon tried to get to her rider but to no avail, Drogon wouldn't let her leave. The silver dragon has begun to sink her teeth deep into Viserion’s shoulder forcing him and Viserys let out a yelp of pain at the same time

The blue dragon moved softly darting through the air as she grabbed the boy right before he hit the ground just on the outskirts of the column.

I didn't think that it was possible but something like that to happen but the boy climbed onto the dragons back as they both descend to the ground. A shocking thought occurred to me shaking me out of my terrified daze. He has ridden two dragons? 

Silt ruby eyes burned with hate as the red dragon continued to fight the dragon while the silver reacted to her father. After a few heart-pounding minutes, the crimson dragon faded away and the loud bellowing voice of Ser Barrsitan filled my ears “Protect your grace! I ask you to let me get this boy he was trying to attack you.” 

See Barristan road off with Viserys behind him, I wanted to scream no that Drogon had overreacted but it was too late they were both gone and my mind drifted to that boy. I hope that he is alright. 

  
  



	18. A Murderous Nightmare

Tyrion POV

The candle flickered in the night the shadows dance along with the air as the darkness cold and wet fell upon my face. The familiar stink of pig shit filled my nose. 

The air that came billowing through the wind reeked something awful and even then it was better than no air at all. My back aches and my arms were numb my mind grew weary but still l read.

I searched every inch of the archives until I could find everything and anything that I could get my hands on that had anything to do with dragons.

I didn't know what to look for but something has to tell me how to defeat them if I couldn't think of a way out of this mess then the city would surely burn.

I knew that in our room Sansa would be lying in bed with Lady at her side even the slightest sound and that dire wolf would lunge. She would snarl and snap at me with rage burning in her yellow eyes.

I knew nothing would change that so here I sat on my bench trying to fix a problem that no one else seemed concerned about. The royal wedding was to be in a fortnight and Joffery seemed to be growing more unhinged at every turn.

I wished that I could say that the worst thing that he did was a whip that northern prisoner but now we have even more problems than that.

The homeless masses are going missing and I knew that they were falling victim to that boy. I know that we would be overrun with angry masses if I don't stop this boy.

Taking in a heavy breath I felt my exhaustion really started to eat away at me as I took in a deep breath. I should retire for the night, slowly I began to rise from my seat as the chorus of popping filled the air.

My brows dipped and my lids grew heavy as I stumbled out the library and down the hall. The sot slap of my shoes began to echo in the air as something ominous filled me.

I could feel eyes on me eyes filled with hate that burned holes into my back as I turned around but found no one but a king's guard. The gold and white armor glow in the moonlight.

I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was a sworn shield of Joffrey. I felt a cold shudder go down my spine has my scar from the battle of the blackwater rush started to itch. My jaw clicked and my body burns with newfound fear.

Quickening my pace as best I could, I struggle to walk as my legs began to cramp from overuse and exhaustion all at once. Panic gripped so tightly to me than I thought that my heart might explode the soft clinking of his sword against his armor filled my ears as fear ate away my mind.

His steps started to grow heavy and thinking against the ground as he got closer to his long stride carrying him over to me in silence.

I turned back to find him towering over me hate burning in his brown eyes as I knew that it had to be kettleback, the king failed to kill me the first time so he is trying again. That spark of madness in his eyes the other day I should have known that he would plan something like this why didn't I see this coming why didn't I know better.

I watched his sword raised high over his head the burning hatred in his eyes, the cruel slime on his face. I shut my eyes not wanting to see the blow that I know would kill me. But then a gasp of shock and pain field the air as I looked over to see Kettleback his eyes bugged out of his skull.

A spear tip in the shape of a leaf dripped with black and red crimson blood. His skin ripped apart easily as he loomed over me gasping for breath as the wet gurgling sound filled the air.

As he dropped to the ground I could see Prince Oberyn. Dangerous and venomous, his eyes looked over me as a sly smile formed on his face. “I told you one day that Joffery would kill you.”

His sly smile forced shudders down my spine as I looked around the hallway before he stalks off forcing me to follow after him.

Rob POV

I watched the Frey flag of two gray buildings stared back at me. My mind still whirled and there is no news of what became of the messengers I sent. I don't know how long it took to get from Pentos to Qarth from here but it had to take quite some time.

The thought that Jon might have dragons that he might not even be Jon at all but the rightful heir to the kingdom force shivers of the doubt to roll down my spine. I didn't know what to make of it, but I knew that I wouldn't know the truth until I saw it for myself.

Even now moments before this feast, the only thing that I could think of is what is going on in Essos. It killed to be so far from the action myself to try to get my point and feelings across.

“My love, come the feast is starting” The soft worried tone of Talisa put me at ease as Grey Wind no longer stalked back and forth. His golden eyes studied me as if to say we are no longer worried about Jon?

A sad smile started to pull at my lips as I looked up at the moon, a large round pear stared back at me. It's Silverlight bathed both grey wind and my wife.

As I turn to look at her there was a sadness in her eyes as she moved her way over to me, her black hair flowing down her back as her light blue gown stared back at me.

Her elegant and gorgeous face greeted me as her hazel brown eyes force a wave of ease to run over me. With a small smile on my face, I place a sweat and chaste kiss on her plump red lips.

I knew that once we got into the twins that there would be no more public displays of affection, taking in a deep breath I looked over to see Grey Wind sitting on his haunches waiting for me.

He had been off lately snappy and easily aggravated. He kept me and Talisa but other than that he wouldn't let anyone near him. It forces worry into my heart like he might be sick, my mother begged me to keep Grey Wind locked away with the horses but I refused he would join me at this feast like he does all the others the Fray be damned.

I let them insult my wife I wouldn't let them take my direwolf as well, running a gentle hand along Grey Winds fur the smoothness of it put me at ease as I turned to look at Talisa I finally calm enough to talk.

“Yes let's join them.” My voice wasn't the least but euthanized. With a sad shake of my head, I started to make my way into the tower.

Grey wind to my right and Talisa to my left her hand brushed against mind but not quite grasped my hand. Another slight the Freys would not stand to see.

Taking in a heavy breath I walked down the bridge the soft clink of my boots filled my ears as I was blasted by warmth.

The music is loud and billowing as I looked over to see many of my men drinking and bellowing in laughter.

Hours went by in a flash before I knew it the fires were crackling and the bride and groom we're off to their bed.

While something ominous grew in the air forcing Grey Wind to rise to his feet, his hair began to bristle as mother took that as a sign to yell at me.

At first, I felt confused but as the singer started to play the rains of castamere I knew something wasn't right. Before I could even speak Grey Wind leaped into action as my mother rushed to my side. 

I yanked Talisa back in confusion think that Grey Wind is going after her but in truth, he attacks a man, a Frey man. He had a dagger in half hand as a terrifying look is plastered onto his face. 

Blood erupted from his throat as viscous snarled and wet gurgle in the attempt to gasp filled the air. “Northmen to arms” My voice boomed but the clicking of crossbows threatens to overtake my voice.

Blurs of red filled my vision as I gripped tight to Talisa while my other arm darted out to my mother and mad desperation. Gripping them both i rushed out the hall Grey wind at my back protecting me from enemies I couldn't see. 

Manic energy rushed through my body as the clouded thoughts filled my mind and screams of terror and pain shook me like a bad nightmare.

I slammed into the door, slamming my shoulder against the wood until it gave way. But being outside was no better men were slaughtered by the dozens. Men screamed in rage others pleaded for their lives.

Snarls filled the air as I turned back to see Grey Wind ripping men to pieces. Blood erupted into the air as long-forgotten limbs drifted through the frigid night air. 

I only reacted after that both women tossed me a terrified glance and I knew that I couldn't let them did. I pushed all my power into my legs and took off running. I wouldn't die here.

Caitlyn POV

I could see the fear in his blue eyes as he rushed forward the wind whipped through my hair chilling me as deep green blurs rushed passed my eyes. 

Fear ate away at me as I felt my heart thudding in my chest as I thought about joining my sons and husband soon. Was this my punishment I lost my sons to Theon and his iron born. My daughters are held captive in the capital and now the north has betrayed us.

Rage burned in me as I look over to see Rob and Grey Wind both had exhausted looks in their eyes as rushed forward. The fiery bellows of war are long gone leaving only a stillness.

“We can't stop we have to run as far as we can if they north have switched sides then there is nowhere safe north or south we could return to River Run but that would be the first place to go and there is no garrison there that could withstand the power of the south. A siege would mean our capture. We have to leave Westeros.”

His voice rush and panic as he shook me from my thoughts. This boy is a fool River Run was made for the siege but all it takes if an arrow to the throat or a private ship and we are dead.

“We could get to Volantis my family resides behind the wall we would be safe there until we can figure out what to do next. Maye finds your brother Jon if that letter is true he might be the only one that can help us.”

I felt a frenzied rage eating at my heart to go and beg the bastard for help it's degrading but he supposedly has dragons.

The thought of them forced fear in my heart as I looked over to see Talisa her eyes soft as she looked to her husband, my son. He looks to be thinking of a plan as he and grey wind both dropped to the ground.

“Fine that works we can rest here for a few hours and then we will have to start heading out until we can find a port town still lowly to us from there we should be able to get to Volantis though that trip takes 6 months by the time we get there who knows the state of the north will be in.”

I nodded my head I would agree to anything but going to ask that bastard for help but the way that it looked like it is shaping up, we have no choice.

Batards are prickly and lying by nature and now he claimed to have a dragon who knows what kind of man he is now.

  
  
  
  



	19. Prince Rhaegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one for the day let me know what you guys think, light up that comment box

Ser Barrstian POV 

I felt the heat before I saw them there thick husky roars each different in their own way shook the ground as they snapped and hissed at me. 

A dragon with ocean blue eyes and a navy blue body with cobalt spikes, horns and wings stared at me with hate. Its spiked tail whipped at the ground a soft red cloud of smoke began to choke me and bling my vision. Her sterling black teeth started at me.

Though horror forced my wonder and confusion to leave my body as a large crimson red dragon with slit hard ruby red eyes roared at me. I held my breath as smoking flesh and crimson flames tickling the back of her throat stare back at me. His teeth are red with a bit of flesh sitting between his teeth. 

As his mighty roar ripped through the air I noticed a white wolf sitting on the last dragons back. The wolf a pure white with blood-red eyes, his thick lips curled over his razor-sharp teeth. The dragon he sat on top of in a strange leather saddle that hugs tightly to his body is bar far the largest of the three dragons. 

His silver body with gray wings, horns, and spikes shines like a diamond in the light his iridescent jewel body took my breath away as I forget for a moment that Viserys is to my right. A groan of pain filled the air as the silver dragon gave me cold diligent mercury colored stare while the red dragon adored once more/ their as the armed drone the one that had been fighting Dragon roared at me. 

“Tyraxes I find” A boy spoke in high valyrian as he struggled beneath the large blue dragons wing. His thick husky voice reminded me of Rhaegar thick and husky but diligent and kind. 

I took a step forward only for the dire wolf once on the silver dragons back now on the ground snapped at me. His thick black nails dug into the ground as his white fur stood up. Hate and mistrust burned in his blood-red eyes as blood lust filled him. I hefted my sword in an attempt to scare him off or even kill him if need be. 

But a murderous screech from the crimson-colored dragon kept me frozen in fear and apprehension. “Ghost down now! To me” Worried and in pain, his voice filled me with slight confusion, but the wolf followed his master's orders without hesitation. 

The sun blared against my armor as I gripped tired to my sword I didn't know what to say or do but then I would see a shadow. An emerging figure leaping from the deep blue wings as he spoke in a husky voice.

“I'm sorry about all of this, this was not who I meant for any of this to go but it would seem that your dragons don't like mine.” The voice soft as a bitter laugh left his lip, as Viserys spoke for the first time since we got here. His left hand gripped tightly to his shoulder the same place that Viserion was bitten at. 

“They were protecting my sister an I from you and your dragons” His jaw clenched tightly as we both turned to see a boy no older than 18 thick tendrils of crimson ran down his face from a cut above his eye. As he spits I watched blood hit the ground as his legs shook while his right hand darted to the blue dragon for support.

I didn't know how he could stand the heat a simple touch or pat to Drogon and my hand usually turned bright pink from the heat. I might have even asked him out he did it but my words caught in my throat and it felt like my breath is stolen from my lungs. Images for my lost dragon prince filled my mind. His gentle smile and loving words as we walked about the garden on a hot summer day. 

Though it was his eyes that soil me a deep soft violet much like Rhaegar, it was like my right knee could no longer stand before his image. Dropping to one knee with my head bowed I could feel Viserys stiffening as he looked at me with rage I'm sure that he thought I was betraying them to this new random dragon lord. “Barristan the bold bowing before some random dragon lord? What is the meaning of this.” 

His tone harsh and filled with hate and betrayal but before I could say a single word I looked up to look at my true king. A gentle and loving smile on his face as he spoke in a gentle and welcoming voice.

“I'm prince Rheagar named after my father, my mother was Lyanna Stark I guess that I shouldn't be shocked that even his own brother didn't know about me or his annulment to Elia or the marriage to my mother instead. I wish I wasn't meeting you like this uncle” 

A weak smile pulled at his lips as he collapsed to the ground not shortly after those words left his mouth. Nastily my only thought was to go to him the last living piece of my prince but I knew that only fire and blood awaited me if I'm tired. I must get the queen she would know how to soothe these dragons.

I turn to Viserys he seemed frozen in shock and dismay as his wide light violet eyes stared at the collapsed both with what almost looked to be relief. “My prince stays here I'm going to get her grace.” With those feeling words, I ran my mind racing as I rushed through the dirt-covered roads with my heart thundering in my chest. 

Viserys POV

A storm of emotions forced my head into tailspin waves of reality, confusion, doubt and pain they were all swelling in me. I didn't know what to think or do but these three dragons. The ones protecting him looked too much like the ones from my visions. He has to have some connection to me and Dany but could he truly be the son of my long-dead brother.

I turned my trouble and doubtful gaze to a large crimson dragon hate burning into his slit ruby red eyes. Glaring coldly at me he hissed and snapped at me. Next to him is a cold and cruel silver dragon with a gray wing crest with gray horns and steering silver tips with gray spikes stared at me. Cold and diligent his silver eyes watched my every movement.

The fluttering of wings at my back forced me to turn. Drogon burned with rage as his black blood sizzle and hissed against his burning hot skin. Drogon is only a year old the size of a horse and he already looked eager to take on three dragons fighting for more than terrority. The white wolf snapped at me when I tried to get close. Even the wolf seemed a lot more murderous and threatening the Drogon did. 

He could have been older than 18 his soft black curls tangled and a mess as black soot and grime cover his face mostly from the fight between the red dragon and Drogon. My heart ached to see him this way I couldn’t remember much about my brother but he was always kind and loving. But fierce and strong when he needed to be, I didn't know if this boy would be his son but Ser Barrsitan seemed to make his mind up the moment that he saw him. 

I tried to inch forward and heat rushed me, silver and gray flames danced along the air a few inches from my face. Diligent silver eyes warned me that if I came to a step closer than he would burn me. I didn't know if I was fireproof like Dany but I know that I don't want to test that theory at least not with dragon fire. 

Taking in a heavy breath I steeled my heart and nerves looking at the collapsed boy on the ground his face twisted in a grimace of pain as I rushed forward. Without thinking or second-guessing my feet moved on their own.

As if seeing him in pain was all that I need to know to act, though I didn't get very far. In a flash of white, the direwolf was on me, pain spiked through my arm as his canines sunk deep into my arms. 

Blinding white-hot pain filed my mind but it would stop me I could only look at the wolf in the eyes his eyes the color of my blood as I spoke in a low voice. “Easy I only want to help the boy we are family easy.” I tried to speak in the most soothing voice that I could but my voice quivered and shock as the pain started to fill my voice. 

I looked at the wolf straight in the eyes knowing that if I showed even an ounce of fear then he would rip my throat out and make a meal of me. Silence reigned over us, tension bubbled in the air as Drogon roared in outrage. Recently the world slowly began to grow more unclear as he unclamped his jaws blood erupted into the air. 

Warm it spilled down my arm as my skin grew even paler if that were possible but pulling myself up from the ground I ignored the burning shooting pain that would not leave me and instantly focused on keeping on my feet. My left hand clamped down on my right arm the pain immense and my vision began to blur. 

I turned a ghostly white and knew that I start to lose blood quicker than it could be produced in my body. But I moved only stopping to wrapped my arm with a torn piece of cloth from my check. My black statined red and bloodied as I continued to inch forward taking each step slow and cautious. 

After a few painstaking minutes, I finally made it to the boy that claimed to be my nephew and something in him I felt a kinship to. Kneeling before him the blue dragon snapped at me but made no attempt to burn me.

Gently I pulled the boy by his own black and red lightweight shirt, pulling him against the smooth gravel and baking red sands I felt the dragons watching me as I took Rhaegar away from him. Each one of his dragons gave me a look that says if he isn't okay then I'm going to kill you all and watch him leave the ashes. 

Gripping tightly to the collar of his shirt I did my best not to show my fear as the loud booming thunder of their wings against the sky filled my ears. As they took off to the clouds I could see Drogon itching to follow them but the black blood that spilled from his wing told me that he wasn't going to be able to make trouble. 

I could hear the soft clinking of swords and as I look back I could see two blades hidden in a red seeth and another in red and black seeth. Thick red rubies pulsed in the hilt as the roaring grew muted and only the soft pants of his white dragon-filled my ears I knew that they were the ancient swords of our house. He might truly be Targaryen, or a blackfyre only time will tell.

Daenerys POV

Ser Jorah looked almost shocked as doubt and wonder-filled his twinkling blue gaze, off in the distance screeches of pain filled my ears. The soft throb of my own shoulder told me that the crimson dragon got a good bite in before making her way off to her father. Ser Barristan and Viserys rushed over to off to get him but I knew they would see this as an attack. But Drogon and the boys overreacted they were fighting over territory they didn't want known dragons on their land. 

Instead, now all my men think that he tried to kill me to kill Viserys when he is Rhaegar my nephew the man that I was meant to marry.

The thick red sand of Yunkai stared back at me as I signed off in the distance there were slaves that need my help instead I'm here. Though I suppose I'm getting to meet my family to see my Rhaegar not in my dreams but in person and that makes it all the more worth it. 

I felt lost in my own thoughts as I looked up from the deep blue sky to the ground were Ser Barrstian is rushing to me. The soft clink of his sword against his belt filled my ears. As he rushed to me I could see the sweat dripping down his neck as he stopped at my feet speaking in a panicked voice on rushed and filled with worry. 

“You grace it's prince Rhaegar, he was the boy on the back of the dragon your nephew” I knew this even as I watched him panting heavily i could tell that he ran the whole dance and if he and my brother had just waited a few moments I would have told them as much. 

“Please your grace you must come quickly the prince he passed out he needs medical attention but his dragons and wolf they won't let us near him.” I looked over to him, doubt and fear pooling in me please let my sweet prince be alright.

My mind raced as I thought about his dragons there is no way that they would let me near Rhaegar they would see that I'm their enemy. The moment that they knew that fire wouldn't work they would change their tactics to their razor-sharp teeth. I don't know what to say or do when Missandei no older than 10 with frizzy brown curls and golden eyes stared up at me with confusion. 

“Its prince Viserys he had the dragon lord and they are both injured, Viserys is bleeding terribly” My heartache and guilt filled me this is because my dragons wouldn't listen to me. Panic ate away at me as my heart thunder in my chest. 

Following her down the camp seemed almost automatic as fear forces me to think horrible thoughts of the behind disfigured and on death's door. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I rushed forwards towards the infirmary. 

The thick black tarp moves easily as two men greeted them for me, doubt and pain ache in my chest as I looked over to see Viserys he was ghastly pale as he nibbled on some brown bread as a man wrapped his bleeding arm. Next to him sat Rhaegar his eyes close at but I could see them moving beneath his lids as grimaces of pain took over his face and it was like there was a knife twisting in my chest. 

Fear ate away at me as a white wolf pure as snow glared at me blood slipping from his lips he must have been the one to injure my brother but could I blame him if not for that blue dragon Jon would be dead or at the very least crippled. “A dire wolf this far east?” The shocked voice of Ser Jorah forces me to look back at him.

His own hard blue eyes studied the boy and after a starling moment he took in a sharp intake of breath. “He has the features of the Starks the hair and the sullen yet handsome face but he has the beauty of old Valyria.”

I knew that he is right even as I'm about to speak I watched his eyes begin to flutter open as a whimper left his lips. “Dany” Thick and husky he called out to me, real flooded me as I rushed to his side ignoring the snapping wolf. 

Making my way to Rhaegar's side running a gentle hand through his hair as he smiled in his sleep, the body looked to be at ease as he turned his head to the side. Giving Viserys a warm yet weak smile. Viserys, good I made it” 

His words fell from his lips growing weaker with each passing moment before he fell asleep. As he let out a relaxed voice sight only then did I trust myself to speak. “He is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen second of his name son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” 

Jon POV 

I slowly began to open my eyes as the soft clinking of hammers against pegs filled my ears, my tongue grew thick and heavy in my mouth. My entire mouth felt drier than the red hot sands that baked in the eastern heat. My body drenched in a heavy layer of sweat in as a painful weight sat on my chest forcing me to look around. 

I sat in a tent large and looming with cots, sitting on those cats were people of all kinds most though had light burns and singed hair while others had blackened skin from what had to be dragon fire. 

Just the sight of them brought it all back there had to be 30 people in here each of them with varying degrees of injuries. The dragons they came out of nowhere we made it but I didn't expect three dragons to attack even if they were small. 

A slight groan of pain left my lips as I noticed the weight on my chest, a girl more beautiful than anyone that I had ever seen stared back at me. Her soft lilac-colored eyes stared up at me with utter astonishment. Her silver curls pooled into her small yet elegant face, her loving eyes and a caring smile pulled at her soft pink lips. 

A light smile begins to form on my own face as I grinned happily at her, “Dany” My lips cracked and aching as I took in a deep breath a harsh wave of pain rolled over me sending my body into racking waves of agony. 

Bile and pain pooled into my mouth as I looked over to see Viserys he had his back pressed firmly against his bed as he sat upright giving me a worried look. His own soft purple eyes greeted me what I noted the thick white bandage on his arm. He rubbed his wound tenderly as I looked down to see Ghost at my side. 

Relief filled me but then I notice the cursed blood on his lips in the flesh that dripped between his teeth. “Oh gods Ghost, did he kill anyone dany, Viserys I swear that I didn't come here to attack you but your…” 

I cut my voice of how could l blame this on their dragons grant it they were the ones that started all this mess but coming from me it would seem like I'm trying to push the blame all on them. I'm sure that many people would say that crimson-colored flames hit them from the sky. “Easy Rhaegar he attacked me yes but in his defense you just passed which is largely due to the fact that Drogon attacked your red dragon.” 

Viserys soothing voice took me by surprise as I sucked in a heavy breath, Ghost only gave me a blank blood-red stare that said so what if I bit him the guy is a cunt. I could only chuckle at the look as I looked over to Dany. Her beauty to stunning and bleeding for me to resist, I felt my hand darting out to her face before I could even think about it my hand cupped her cheek. 

Smooth alabaster skin tanned from her exposure to the sun felt good against my skin, running a tender thumb along her jaw, a slight smile pulled at my lips as her soft lilac eyes grew mist and filled with love and wonder. The look forced my heart to quicken as I spoke in an even tone one meant only for her but it wasn't like I could ask Viserys to leave when my wolf was the one that put him in his tent. 

“I have been chasing you all over the world from Pentos to the great grass sea, Qarth and Astapor. You fill my every dream and waking thought, it's nice to meet you Daenerys Targaryen, I sure that you might already know that but my name is Rhaegar Targaryen and we are destined to be together. 

  



	20. Go East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one of the day, depending on the time that I get out of work I might upload one more

Tyrion POV 

Confusion ate away at me as fear forced my heart to hammer so loud that I couldn't think, my legs cramped and ache but still, I ran. The lean and muscular figure ran ahead of me cloaked in shadows, silent as a cat. I couldn't hear his steps but I knew that he was right in front of me. The soft drip rip of blood spilling from his spear told me that I'm close. 

I was going to die I knew it and then he appeared almost like he knew that it was going to happen. Doubt pooled in my mind clouding my judgment my heart screams that he had something to do with this but I kept running after him. Until the stone turned a dependent black and began to crumble into ash.

Nothing but the heavy dust and the whisperers fear of cobwebs against my skin told me that I was still alive still breathing. A disembodied voice filled my ears as I looked around the large open dark space. I don't remember walking down steps but I could tell that we were in the lower levels of the keep. 

“I told you that it was only a matter of time now you must choose to stay with a king that will stop at nothing to kill you or joining the winning side. The site that chooses fire and blood over the murdering of women and children.”

A sly grin lit up the night as twinkling and piercing brown eyes looked the color of obsidian in the dark. As my eyes adjust slowly to the darkens I could see Obyern leaning against the skull of Balerion the black dread a sly grin plastered on his face as his speared rested against the marble column.

Confusion pooled in me like it never left setting up a presence in my heart and mind as he gave me a cool and cruel grin. Balerion stared back at me large and imposing as sand began to fill my mouth unable to speak.

“Even if they don't kill you tonight you will be blamed for the death of that guard so you really don't have a choice. Fire and blood or death?” 

His smug tone force a bile taste started to form in my mouth as I clenched my fist in silent rage, he knew this was going to happen and planned it accordingly. I frowned heavily at him before taking a deep breath. My heart began to slow and my mind didn't race with panic but instead started to clear.

Joffery wanted me dead and this is the second time that the boy has tried with his king’s guard no less in the middle of a hallway. Albeit it at night so he at least thought that far ahead but this boy is cruel and stupid does he really think that he would be able to keep this up. On the other hand siding with Daenerys Targaryen weather she had dragons or not would be a death sentence. 

Looking up at Oberyn, he almost seemed to see the apprehension in my mind as he spoke in a low and cunning tone “I'm sure that you have already come to the possible outcomes were the mad king's children kill you. But I'm not saying join the mad king's children. Join my nephew prince Aegon Targaryen if you win him to your side then you will rule as hand. He will marry the Targaryen girl and together you will march by their side back to Westeros and conquer them all.” 

Doubt flared in me, there is no way that this boy is alive he is dead his head smashed hard into a brick wall. But Oberyn is no fool he would want proof he would want to know this boy. To make sure before he is who he claims to be and then there is the spider there is no way that he doesn't know about this. 

But if what he said is true and this boy is the real thing and not some murmurs farce then that would mean that all of dorne is behind him and if he gets the last two Targaryens and their dragons will join him and then it's all over. 

Taking in a heavy breath I turned to look at the prince of dorne there are too many things to worry about and at this moment this is the only chance that I have. The prince and princess would kill me, this prince Rheagar might not even truly exist and then there's my so-called nephew who I know will try to kill me giving the chance. 

Regret bitter and pungent filled my mouth, I'm not Lord Stark I will not lose my head not this time not ever. Steeling my resolve and pulling my lips into a doubtful smile I nodded my head a spoke once.

“Then where am I to go?” The wide and devilish grin that formed on his face forced shivers down my spine as his gravelly tone filled my ear, his voice thick with a dornish accent. “To pentos then Volantis” 

Rob POV 

The soft rocking of the ship shook me as I looked over to my left when my wife rested her chin tucked onto my collar bone as her eyes closed but her lashed were thick and wet form worried tears. It has been a few days since we border this ship and escaped to the south, and started to go east. If not for Grey Wind I would have died we all would have.

My mind race, Lord Bolton would pay for this that was the same thing that played in my mind over and over again. But how could I make him pay, my men died for me and I would make sure to honor their sacrifice. But here I am running east to beg my brother for help to ask him to use his dragons as weapons of war. I don't know where he is or if he would even help me and yet I appeared before him a beggar king all the same. 

Mother didn't like this one bit, her lips were pulled into a sour frown each time that I even tried to talk to her about Volantis. She said that we have to go south to the capital to raise a new host and smash the Lannisters to piece. 

But my question is, how are we to do that? Winterfell and my brother were taken by Theon. My sister was held in king's landing, the only hope we have is cross the sea with Jon and his dragons. 

“You don't even know that he has dragons it could be some fool playing a joke you can’t even be sure that your so-called emissaries wrote that message.” Mother cold gravelly voice shook me from my thoughts. Her deep river blue eyes studied me as her lightly garbed body stared back at me. A soft red and blue dress ripped with the morning for my father. 

Her skin clammy and sickling as she frowned at me I knew that at any moment she would be sick. She refused to admit it but the sea didn't agree with her and that is why she is in such a rotten mood. Even now she stares at me with disappointment and rage burning in her eyes. 

Does she think that I want to run with my tail between my legs in the hope that I might find the dragons and a brother who doesn't want to be found? Does she think that I relish the idea of leaving my man to think that I'm dead? To leave my homeland to the Boltons. I'm no fool I know what is going to happen to those loyal to me what is going to happen to my sister if they think me dead. 

But my host is smashed to pieces and there is nothing left for me there, even now my wife began to grow larger by the day and she and our son will be killed if I stay so we are heading to the east and hoping that Jon will keep us safe and help us rise against the people that took our home. 

“Even if he doesn't have dragons he must have made friends with people that want to have good favor with their true king of Westeros I'm sure the exiles flocked to him and with Ghost at his side we will be strong. First Volantis and once we hear some news about him we will go to him no matter your problem with him he is not a bastard he isn't fathers shame and he never was. Mind your words and he won't kill you he wouldn't do that as long as I'm with you. He might hate you for all that you have done to him but he wouldn't kill you.” 

I didn't know how much of what I said was true or if I even believe it, Jon was different the months leading up to his departure with his dragons. Short-tempered and easily annoyed at things that had once never hugged him at all. I'm not sure the love that he has for me would ever outweigh his hate for my mother. I just had to hope that 3 friendly dragons and a brother waited for me and not 3 murderous dragons and a look of hate from a cousin. 

The Messenger POV 

The crashing waves hit hard against the thick white snakes of the beach as the shimmering blue water began to fade from my sight. The shimmering blue sails of the Manderly ship began to fade in the morning light as I looked up to the approaching sky afraid to see if there were dragons flying through the air. 

But as we both moved among the people with an escort of a guard bring us to the council of the 13 something in me seemed oddly calm. They don't smell like they have held bloodthirsty beast and a mad prince so that had to be a good sign and at least this game of cat and mouse would finally end. 

We would find this prince and force him to come back with us to the west where Rob can see to him. The walk to the council didn't take long but I got a good look at the people women wear dresses that had one breast exposed while the men were dressed in thick heavy silks and dazzling colors.

The wealth of Qarth took my breath away when we finally made our way into the council room the sun began to fade and so did the heat Leaving cooling tendrils of sweat to drip down my back as I noticed the large oak table with 13 seats. Cold cruel stares greeted me as I noticed a man off to the side with a balding scalp with cruel black eyes and deep blue lips. t 

A large balding man with a gray scalp stared at me with hate burning in his eyes, did this dragon prince attack them or something? Fear ate away at me as something cold and dangerous gripped my heart as the air grew ominous and threatening. I struggled not to panic, Ser Brandon didn't seem to sense the danger as he spoke in a chilling voice. 

“Our king has sent us here to collect the dragon prince Rhaegar and begin him and his beasts back to Westeros if you would be so kind as to tell us where he is then we will take him and be on our way.” His tone polite and warm as he shifted his gaze to a large black man that I knew had to be from the summer isle, he spoke in a cool voice. 

As false tears slipped down his plump right cheek, “The prince got on his dragon and road off several months ago. But not before killing 3 warlocks and his dragons burning a good majority of the other warlocks and their home. He and his beasts are wanted for war crimes.” 

His thick black lips pulled into an oily smile one that told me that there was more to this story then he would let on, but before either of us could say a word the guards lunged at us. Gold tipped spear greeted me as I felt them dig deep into my skin. Slamming into my chest as white-hot pain filled my chest as I struggle to catch my breath. 

Air escaped my lungs and my chest burned as I looked down to see spear pooling through my front chest my vision faded as the large fat man spoke in a cold tone. “He is with his aunt breaking down the slave trade and since we can't kill him for his crimes well….” 

He shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal. Since when is a messenger accountable for terms of a mad prince. I agreed to stay on my feet as I ironed Ser Brandon his eyes dead. Turning to look at Ser Brandon I could see spears sticking out of the chinks in his armor, blood turned his steel-blue armor a light purple color as the soft drips of our blood hit the marbled floor. 

The table of 13 men greeted me with pity in their eyes but as my world faded into a black pit I gasped, creating a gurgling wet sound as the council of 13 laughed loudly as they planned their attack on the Targaryens. No longer able to stand my knees gave out, soon I couldn't breathe and my heart slowed until I couldn't hear it anymore and I knew that I was dead. 


	21. The Stark Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter but the next few are super long so that makes up for it, depending on how much I get down I might upload another one.

Arya POV 

The taste of blood sat heavy in my mouth as I tasted the sweet tender meat of Nymeria’s kill, though it did nothing to stay my hunger. Gendry stood at my side lean and muscular his broad chest heaving slightly as white mist fell from his breath. Hot Pie walked to the left of me, shivering and shaking, Lammy had died a long way back the same with that little girl now only the three of us remaind. 

While Nymeria prowled in font of us snapping and snarling at the slightest snap or crunch of twigs. I didn't know what she was so wound up about but if it wasn't for her then we wouldn't have made it here. The north has fallen to the boltons, Winterfell is taken and Rob is thought to be dead. 

The pain burned bright in my heart my family kept dropping like flies I don't know what happened to Rickon and Bran. But now there is only one place in the north safe for me and that is the wall. 

My skinny form shooked under the thin weight of my clothes, they were made for the south not the north. Even now as I started to make my way to the wall the only place that I knew that I would be safe. Hot Pie and Gendry both agreed that I'm the bastard son of Ned stark and my direwolf and I are hoping to join the night's watch. 

I didn't know where Jon was but if the wiser for me to be called Jon Snow no one in the north even knows what he looks like except for my family and almost all of them are dead. For now, I would be safe pretending to be Jon but a part of me wonder were Jon went to, guilt forced me awake sometimes at night. 

Not sure where he went but another part of me wished that I asked him to take me along, he said goodbye to me and Rob before he left. That had to mean something right? Was he hoping that we would stop him or that I might want to come with him if I had known that this was going to be my life I would have rushed to his side and begged him to take me with him. 

“Repeat our story one last time Hot Pie so I know that you know it” I spoke as white misted breath appeared before my eyes. The cold did nothing to numb the burning ache in my back or the painful cramps in my legs. I turned to look at Hot pie, his fact chubby cheeks started to grow gaunt as he sucked in an unsettled and weak breath. “I'm a simple cook's apprentice who escaped Winterfell with you and Gendry a smith's apprentice, we took pity on you and with the help of your dire wolf we escape.” 

His voice husky and exhausted as his shoulders slumped in slight annoyance but I had to make sure that he didn't mess up and called me Arya stark. The wall took no part in any wars and they might turn me away if they knew the truth so this lie would have to do for now.

I looked up from the dirt gray road with a thin film of snow to see thick icey blue walls weeping in the sun. The wall had once inspired awe now only hate and impatience burn in me as I looked at the wall. I just wanted to be there already to get fresh shoes and a bath. Instead, here I stood struggling to walk. All the while I couldn't help wonder are all my siblings truly dead? 

I hated Sansa, I knew that she sold father out so that she could stay in the castle with her precious Joffrey. I heard her running about the castle with tears in her eyes as she told the queen father's plans. I'm going through hell and she is living the pampered life. 

Sansa POV 

The castle had been little up with talk of deceit and lie, I looked around the throne room to see the burning red face of Joffrey's. His wedding is tomorrow and as I sat here watching him Lady at my feet sitting quietly as she glared at him with hate burning in her yellow gold eyes I knew that something was wrong. I hadn't seen my imp husband in a while, not for 2 days come to think of it. 

Maybe he finally learned that he would never be welcomed in my bed, but as I glared at Joffrey, his emerald green eyes stopped on me hate burning in them like he wanted to strike me. Lady, on the other hand, had curled her lips over her teeth as she snarled lowly at him, only for a moment but long enough that he knew I was not to be trifled with. 

Fear flashed in his eyes as well as madness as the light in his eyes flickered like wildfire no doubt the thought back to the last time that he tried to have one of his guards strike me. She would have ripped his throat out if I had no commander her to stop. 

Even now he still wants to find a known way to torture me, he claimed that he wanted to shove me my mother’s and brother’s survived head but I didn't believe him he didn't even have ice. Rob had the sword father had left it to him Valyrian steel is rare even I know that. 

That thought alone keeps me going to think that they were not dead hoping against all odds they were alive somewhere off in the distance riding at the head of a new army to come and save me. But this is not one of my stories no matter how much I wished that is is. Taking in a deep and weary breath I watched Joffery speak in a shrill voice trying to bellow with power.

“2 nights ago one of my sworn shields a knight of the king’s guard was killed with a spear to the throat, my uncle is missing or presumed dead, someone in this castle killed him all who have any information to the traitor in our midst will be given a lordship and modest lands all they have to do with step forward.” 

As he yelled in that same shrieking and shrill voice I resisted the urge to laugh as a sense of real-life filled me. The imp is going from my life and as long as I have Lady by my side I have nothing to fear. 

People glance around nervously but none of them step forward Joffery cut himself on the chair yelping like a little girl as I twerked on my feet. Pools of silk cool slipping angst my tender legs as I started to make my way out of the throne room. Golden light pooled into my eyes as I made my way through the open airy halls of the red keep. 

“Lady Sansa or is it, aunt, now?” The sweet sing-song voice of Myrcella took me by surprise as I walked about the hall only to find a boy with thick black glossy curls and soft kind brown eyes that were wide with shock as he stared at Lady. 

The girl neck to him as soft pale skin and king green eyes as her soft golden curls frame her face. Standing at their back as a girl with high cheekbones, full pink lips and stunning beauty that made me jealous. 

She wore a silk yellow dress and cunning and piercing brown eyes. One that said she is not to be tired with. A sly grin pulled at her lips as she noticed me staring at her, as she spoke she did so in a low cordial voice. “May I introduce Prince Tyrstan's second-born son to Prince Doran.” 

Her tone polite and kind as she nodded her head as I looked to see Margery coming down the hall her arm looped in with Joffrey. Her eyes sparkling at the sight of me, she and her grandmother had been trying to get a chance to talk to me no doubt it had something to do with Joffrey but Lady would snarl and snap at them so I knew that whatever they wanted is no good. 

Now is going to be no different, “It's a pleasure to meet you, my prince, princess Myrcella it's good to see you, you look ravishing, I hate to leave so early but in light of the latest news I must pray.” 

I gave her the best sweet smile that I could manage, I knew that Myrcella is nothing but an innocent child but that did not mean that I wanted to be near her, anyone with golden hair and green eyes are not to be trusted. I would never make that mistake again. 

Making my way to the god's wood I couldn't help but think about my brother and sister. Arya is missing but as long as she has Nymeria no one will pose a threat to her, Rob and Grey's wind is thought to be dead but I doubt that. Bran and Rickon were thought to be burned and killed by Theon greyjoy they even have their bodies hanging at the Winterfell gates. But still, if they were alive, what would they be doing? 

Bran POV 

Dream of dragons plagued my dreams eating away at me as images of Jon grimacing in pain as he clutched the hand of a silver girl filled my mind. But as close as I go to seeing Jon a searing heatwave for power would rush pushing me away. At times like those, my mind would turn to Summer hunting in the forest with Shaggy dog. 

Blood would pool in my mouth and for a moment the all-consuming hunger that ate way at the frayed edges of my stomach would fade if only for a moment before it came back in exhausting waves. I had wished and hoped that I would wake up in a better place with my legs still wouldn't move. 

Instead, I sat here slanted and cropped as the other ripped the rusted steel from the laps of the last kings of winter. Darkness blurs my vision as the scent of burning wood and heat filled my nose. I had known that Theon had burned Winterfell before he left I knew it an I didn't need to see it know. 

Mera, Jojen and Rickon were quite as Asha and Hoodor were running their fingers along the rusted steel, I didn’t think that it was right to take the weapons of the kings of winter but what was I to do.

We need the steel and we needed to get out of here before we are discovered by whoever comes next. Taking in heavy breath I began to steal my heart as I took in a few steady breaths. Where were we to go we wouldn't make it to the twins, not like this and we wouldn’t be able to go to the wall they take no part in wars. 

We would have to take shelter at one of our banner men's homes but the iron born roamed the woods. Giving one last glance to my aunt Lyanna’s tomb that Hodor lifted me into his arms as we both lumber out into the open. Snow as white as the clouds in the sky blinded us as we started to make our way through the burned remains of Winterfell, something haunted this place but I knew that one day I would return. 


	22. Our Next Move

Grey Worm POV 

I don't know what to think of them, I watch from a distance their scales glittering in the light as they roared at the camp their large black shadow enveloped the tent in cool darkness. Even from where I could feel the heat and the hate hidden in their bodies. Turning my gaze to the infirmary tent I knew by the happy sounds of high valyrian that this so-called Dragonlord is awake. 

I didn't know what to say to the others than that I didn't trust it, he was supposedly their nephew but they couldn't know that for sure even with the sword and dragons that he brought back. The old knight claims that he looks like the queen's dead brother while the bear claims that he looks like his mother. 

Should they believe the words of three men over their gut feelings, just the thought of one more dragon made me unsteady but 3 that I didn't know if we could trust him or not. It almost made me think that I might be afraid but the thought is laughable I felt cold and numb not a single ounce of fear. 

Staring up at the sky I would see a silver and gray dragon its diligent eyes were cold and blank it never screeched he stayed silent, unlike the red dragon. Who is Cold and murderous the ruby red look down on the rest of us like we aren't worthy of them or their dragon lord. While the silver dragon searched my face before moving onto the next one. 

I didn't know what to make of it but I felt a sense of unease running over me when I notice the blue dragon missing. Then as if sensing my unease a shrill panic scream filled the air. I knew that it had to be the little scribe of the queens and without hesitation, I rushed forward.

As I rushed through the camp the hot sun bore down on me as I finally made it to see a girl with wide golden eyes and her lips trembling as she let out another blood-curdling scream as sweat dripped down my back I ran forward. 

I found her, Missandei dropped to the ground her legs shaking with fear as her eyes started to brim with terrified tears. Her frizzy curls spilled down her back as her face turned a pale color as her lips continued to quiver. Rushing to stand in front of her I lowered my spear point at the blue beast. 

The silver metal gleaming in the light as I noticed the confusion of the thick blue dragon its long coiling neck colored two shades of blue. It’s head cocked to the side as childlike wonder and confusion filled its ocean blue eyes as it continued to stare at Missandei not understanding the fear on her face.

The beast is much larger than the queen’s dragons, its wings were 30 feet wide and his thick coiling neck and large slim head loomed over me. It’s lips began to curl back revealing sharp jaded black teeth like daggers that gleamed in the light. A murderous roar left the beats lips as I jabbed the spear forward while it whipped its head back. “Easy Meleys” 

Jon POV 

A terrified shriek made me think that it was Tyraxes but as I ran through the dusted red region my ribs thumped with pain as I noticed it was Meleys. I could sense her wonder and excitement disappearing as rage began to burn in her. 

I could hear the heavy footfalls of Dany and her men behind me they just had to ruin this moment, taking in a few breaths to ease my pain, shifting from a fast-paced jog to smooth long strides, I spoke in a soothing voice. “Easy Meleys”

Taking in a deep breath I sent calming waves over Meleys mind as I ran a soothing hand along her neck as I smiled sadly at her. “It's okay I know that you want to play but they are scared you have to give them time” 

I had only been out for a couple of hours but it felt like days and as I struggled to keep my mind focused the smooth sizzle of Meleys skin helped keep me sharp. Turning back to look at the little girl she couldn't have been more than 10 with wide terrified eyes.

“She didn’t mean to scare you, I'm sorry she just wanted to play she doesn't get that humans aren't like dragons she hadn't been around them too much I'm sorry really about all of this.” 

I did my best to sound apologetic as I took in a heavy breath pulling a hand away from Meleys only for her to nuzzle me even more. I did my best to hide the slight smile that began to pull at my lips. The golden eyes girl didn't seem the least bit amused if anything she seems more terrified than before. 

Running to Dany's side I could see Ser Jorah with a hand on his belt his eyes burning with uncertainty as he looked at Meleys,he didn't so much as move while Viserys and Dany seemed more amazed than fearful. 

Meleys happy that she was finally getting some attention tried to move forward so that Dany or Viserys might pet her, but blurs of cream and black stopped her. Eyes of gold and red burned with hate and rage, as they let out furious screeches as I rolled my eyes. 

Meleys did much of the same as I ran a tender hand along her neck she curled neck around me in a protective fashion. I could only smile benevolently as both dragons cocked their heads to the side.

“You must be Drogon and Viserion it would seem that we are missing one. Where is Rhaegal I wanted to meet the little guy?” I spoke sweetly to them in high valyrian as they both gave me annoyed snort losing interest the moment they realized they weren't getting a round two before taking off into the sky. 

Smiling sadly, I turned my attention to the Unsullied who now had his spear pointed at my chest with hate burning in his almond-shaped eyes. His smooth skin stared back at me as I shook my head sadly. 

With a sad smirk, I watched Meleys curl her lips back as she gave him a dangerous snarl that said don't point your spear at father. Tyraxes snarling and snapping from above as Tessarion flapped her wings hovering over the ground ready to attack. 

I watched them for a few passing moments as Meleys stood at my back her lips curled over her black teeth as she snarled at the unsullied boy, if wasn't for Dany telling him to stop I'm sure that he would have been killed.

The poor girl with golden eyes shook as she held onto Dany’s arm trying to steady herself as she stared at my dragons with fear. I didn't get it she was around Dany's dragons and they don't seem to scare her. Taking in a deep sad breath I turned to Meleys running a tender hand along her snout as I spoke in a low loving tone.

“Go on and hunt and stay away from Dany's dragons until the 6 of you learn how to play nice okay?” Running a smooth hand her, heat pooled in my chest as I curled my finger scratching beneath her chin. Ocean blue eyes rolled as if to say duh before then she began to fly off with strong cracks of her wings. 

She might be the sweetest of the three dragons but one thing's for sure she is bred for battle the thick spike on her tail whipped up the sand as I notice the thick spikes starting to form on my arms and back. I have to be cautious when I was riding her, thought for the way that I feel I'm lucky that I didn't get skewered. 

“Rhaegar?” The small voice of Danys forced a slight smile to form on my face as I turned around, her face lit up a bright red blush like she was still remembering what I had said to her when I first woke up. Though now with Meleys no longer at my side I felt feeble and weak as my ribs began to ache but I keep a soft smile on my lips as I spoke in an even tone. “Yes, Dany?” 

My own tone light and filled with love as I gave her a soft grin I have seen her in my dream for years now and I could finally see her. Finally hear her sweet voice, not as something disembodied in my dreams with sweet musical tones and breathtaking beauty. Just standing here felt like a dream come true.

A gentle smile pulled at her lips as Ser Barrsitan gave me a smile, a small hopeful one as pain started to fill his eyes was he thinking about my father when he looked at me? I didn't know the answer but Viserys spoke knocking us out of our moment.

“We should talk in the command tent ” His tone borderline annoyed as he gave me a curious stare like he was telling me to slow your roll with his sister I could only grin at him I'm glad he's not the dick that I saw in my dreams but I don't know if I trust the change not yet, but I did as he asked and started to make my way back to the command tent shuffling as I resisted the urge to groan out in pain. 

Viserys POV 

I sat at the table listening to his story about how his mother had died in the tower of joy as Arthur and 2 other knights of the king’s guard protected him until they were stabbed in the back by the northern force quite literally.

I could see Dany her soft lilac eyes filled with girlish dreams of love and dragons riding at this boy's side. I cannot deny that he is my nephew, and it had nothing to do with his better claim. 

It's not what I'm worried about losing the throne to him and it wasn't the fact that she seemed to have a connection to him on that she couldn't explain and didn't want to understand. No, it was the fact that we don't know what he wants to why he is here but I do know that his uncle who he sees as a father took up arms against House Targaryen and unlike this boy he didn't have three dragons as his beck and call.

“I know that you might not see the difference between Stark and Lannister but while they were killing the children of Rheagar, my uncle was saving them he raised me gave me a life wherewith the Kingsguard I would have been hunted down. I wish that they wouldn't have killed Aruthr he was a great warrior and one of father's closest friends. But in the end, I'm still here speaking with the last bits of my family.”

“My uncle is dead and if the rumors are right then my brother Rob is dead and I'm sure that it is hunting season for the rest of the stark family. My sister Arya and my cousin Sansa are both held at the castle.” 

“Rickon and Bran from what I understand are still safe at Winterfell but who knows how long that is going to last. I do not just hear to meet the family that I never knew, I at least at first I wanted to give each of you a dragon before I found out that Dany had hatched three of her own but now I'm coming for a new reason.” 

His voice turned cold and hateful as his words filled me with shock, was he really going to come all the way across the world to give me and Dany a dragon. They are fire made flesh and fire is power was he really going to give up two of them just for us.

Doubt ate away at my mind telling me that I couldn't believe it but in my heart I knew it to be true. Dany, on the other hand, stared up at him with knowing eyes like she knew all of this already.

Ser Barraistan gave the boy a curious look as he spoke in a cool voice. “You were called Jon Snow in Westeros weren't you Jaime talked about you when he came back to the capital he claimed that there was a boy that reminds him of Rheagar that was you?”

His tone not the least bit questioning but still he posed it as one as Rhaegar smiled sadly as he nodded his head before speaking in a low and cautious voice turning to give me nad Dany a weak smile as he spoke with sadness filling his violet-colored eyes. A slight frown began to pull at his soft pink lips.

“That was when I just found out about who my father was really and I was keeping my temper as well as I could but after the boy king called me a bastard when he challenged me to a sparring match I bested him three times and Jaime watched the whole thing. If he knew who I was or at least an inkling why didn't he stab me in the back.” 

His tone cold and piercing as he looked at Ser Barristan with doubt burning in his eyes the cool eyes stared back at me as he shifted slightly in his seat as Ghost sat on the ground. His cold crimson eyes stared hard at me as the bold knight spoke in a cold tone of his own.

“I don't know my king but I know that he simply thought you looked like him I don't think that he truly knew who you are and while I don't think what he did was right I do think that Jaime was doing his best to protect the kingdom.” 

I felt my own jaw clench it might have been good for my father to die maybe but what about the rest of us what the hell did I do or Dany or Rheagar and his kids. Hate bubbled in me but Rheagar beat me to the punch.

“Two of my relatives died before he killed the king if he wanted to stand up it should have been at that moment not a moment later. But that ain't why I'm here I want to join you and together we can bring fire and blood back to Westeros make the boy king heel and punish all those that have not only wrong us but the power of the kingdom that have bled since the Baratheons fought for the throne.” 

His tone cold as a sneer of hate started on his face as his brows dipped as he looked over to see me something hard in his eyes as flames of red, blue, silver flames flaring in his eyes as he leaned back into his seat.

While Ghost snarled lowly under his breath a low rumbling sound that shook the ground as the mighty roar of his dragons roused in the distance. Dany smiled gently as Ser Barristan nodded his head firmly not sure what to say but he seemed pleased with the king before him.

I didn't know how I felt about this but I had to admit that this boy is not who I thought that he was I was afraid that he might a blackfyre one hell bent on taking on the Targaryen name. But from what little fuzzy memory that I could remember of my brother he looked much like this boy. 

The thought of him sitting on the iron throne with a dire wolf at this side and three dragons roaring overhead. I half expected would drive me mad with rage but I didn't feel that way at all. I felt the world that had once been pressing down on me lift as I looked at the small worried smile that pulled at Dany’s face. 

“Very well Rhaegar we are on our way Yunkai we will take them and then make our way to Mareen we can talk about the line of succession later.” Dany smooth voice force a smile on Rhaegar's face as a flirty smile and seductive voice spilled from his lips. “I'll be king and you, my ruling badass warrior queen, our kids will be princes and princes with dragons to ride and an empire that will never, this Targaryen empire will last centuries I will see to it.”


	23. The Getting To Know You Part

Daenerys POV 

The heat bore down on me as the sound of the camp came alive, the moon bathed my skin in silverlight as I started to make my way through the camp. The soft neighs of the horse began to quiet down as they began to rest. The howl of the men and the groans of pain began to fade into a bad memory, come the morning we would make our way back on the road to Yunkai. 

My heart thunder with excitement as images of Rhaegar on his dragons filled my mind and quickened my heart weakening my knees as I looked in the house of seeing three large dragons but I saw nothing wispy silver clouds. Though I could feel their heat and my feet drifting toward them on instinct. 

The one hot burning red grains of sand began to cool in the chilled wind, though the blasting heating of 3 large dragons kept me from feeling the cool breeze upon my skin. The silver light reflected off the dragons as I notice Rhaegar sitting in the dirt between them. A wet stone in one hand and Blackfyre on the other hand. The ruby in the pommel began to pulse in the air glowed a bright red as he smiled gently at it. 

I watch the rippling flame patterns shining in the moonlight as his focused violet eyes took my breath away. Just looking at him made me think about early today his words took over my mind.

I can't say the thought of marrying Rehgar doesn't bring joy to my face and a warmth to my heart. In fact, my heart began to flutter faster thumping so loudly in my chest that I thought Rhaegart might hear it. 

But he didn't even seem to hear my light footfalls as I looked over to the largest of the three dragons's her silvery body shone like diamonds in the light, her scale was clear and presently her wings had to be around 30 to 35 feet long and her body large and muscular, thick muscles hidden beneath burning hot scales. Her silver eyes diligent and cold as she glared harshly at me as if to say that it as all my fault for what happened. 

She was the one that took on both Rhaegal and Viserion on with ease like she was swapping a fly or a dog nipping at her tail. Both were not severely injured but with her jaw strength, she could have easily snapped their wings. But both are on the mend they should be able to fly during our march to Yunkai tomorrow though for how long is going to vary with their injure the same could be said for Drogon. 

It was the dragon to my left that put the fear of the old gods of Valyria in me. There sitting to the left is a great red dragon that forced shivers down my spine. Her ruby eyes slit and she glared at me with newfound hate. 

I'm a little worried that she might snap at me but a moment later her long coiling neck lower to the ground and she rested her head at Rhaegar's feet. Closing her eyes to sleep but I wasn’t a fool I knew the moment that I took a step forward I might lose a body part. Her red scale was thicker than her sisters but they also were not as clear as the silver dragon who almost looked like they were reflecting the light. 

This crimson dragon wasn't as large as her sister but with her heavily armored scales, I could see that some things are worth the trade-off. Each of them had long blocky head that was growing slimmer by the day each are more dazzling than then the next but this red one is far more dangerous black smoke dance along her nose as snores fell from her lips she took on Drogon with ease she didn't try to hurt him but I knew that if she did then there would have been a lot more death and injuries. 

Finally, I let my eyes run to the blue dragon the one that he called Meleys I had gotten a good look at her when Missandei was cowering at my side. The poor girl was afraid to go to bed after that she feared that the blue dragon would eat her it was a little amusing but she didn't think so. 

Though now that I got a better look at her I couldn't sense any malice just intrigue I wanted to reach out and run a hand on her scales. I had never touched a dragon that I haven't hatched before and I wanted to so badly. It made me think of what Ser Barristan asked of me to calm the dragons down so that we could get to Rhaegar if we did that would they have bitten me.

The soft ocean blue eyes of Meleys greeted me shaking me out of my thoughts as her spiked wings sent a shiver of confirmation down my spine. Along her arms were small budding spikes that were razor sharp to a point.

Her tail wiped at the red sands as thick 10 feet long spikes greeted me her tail twice as long as her leg. Her wings were 30 to 35 feet wide is not wider with a slim elegant neck and head. 

Her horns and wing crest were a lighter blue as she stared up at me with soft wonder-filled eyes, I could hardly believe it as the three dragons stood before me it is more than breathtaking.

Each of them had that same love and devotion for Rhaegar that took my breath away I could partly feel their auras wrapping around him trying his best to keep them safe. He sat there mute not the least bit worried about enemies as he sharpened his sword. Ghost I knew had to be creeping around here somewhere.

“Not that I'm not enjoying the view but would you like to sit and talk Dany?” The smooth tone of Rhaegar forced me to look up. The soft accent of the north filled his voice but he spoke in perfect high valyrian. His Valyrian accent overpowered his northern one as long as he spoke the language. I couldn't help but smile I never thought I would ever meet another Targaryen that wasn’t my brother so this. 

It felt like a dream that I never wanted to end, I felt like I already knew Rhaegar he haunted my dreams at night. I could catch glimpses of him studying in the tower of Winterfell or training at night. The moment after the meeting with Viserys had returned them to him he looked almost relieved to have them back in his grasp.

“Dany?” I looked up to see a light frown gracing Rhaegar’s smooth lips as he stared up at me with love in his eyes a small smile then two pull the concern for his lisp in a moment. The red dragon let out a huff as if to say answer him already. I could only stutter like a foolish little girl “I… sorry what was the question?” 

I felt like a little girl not sure of what to say or do forgetting all that I was taught when it came to be a proper lady but he only chuckled gently at me as he began to rise from his spot on the ground.

“I suppose that you don't want to sit on the ground how about a walk then I would like to talk to you get to know you a bit better while the miracle visions did give me a bit of background I would still like to talk like with assault words.” 

I couldn’t help the small giggle hat left my lips as I started to make my way over to him the soft clicking of my boots against the gravel-filled my ears as the red dragon screeched with rage her eyes snapping open like I thought that they might. Her head darted out her long thick and scaly neck greets me it a slight annoyance. Her slit eyes forced me to freeze in fear as her black teeth gleamed in the night as the scent of sulfuric smoke filled my nose. 

“Tyraxes she didn't tell the boys to attack and you and your sister, but you were the ones that entered their territory they were bound to attack so play nice.” Rhaegar snapped at her in high valyrian clearly annoyed with her for acting in such a manger but she simply gives him a childish so fed up eye roll as if to say you are being too easy on them. 

But she did eas she was told, but not before giving me a cold glare before curling her neck around her body and began to sleep this time for real. Meleys looked like she wanted to bound over to me and I had hope that Rhaegar might introduce me instead he wrapped a gentle hand along my waist and started to steer me through the camp. 

Ghost padded silently by his side melting from the shadows like he had been there the whole time. “I'm sorry about earlier I know that this was no one's fault really and I wished that we could have met on the better term. Maybe I should have walked the rest of the way through the column but I guess that I didn't want to miss you for the 3rd time. Anyway, how are your people they will be okay, won't they?” 

His soft and worried tone felt heavy with his own grief for not doing more to prevent this but it's not like he could see what was going to happen and the thought that he felt guilt and care enough to ask forced my heart to flutter a bit more. 

I know that there would be talking about this new dragon lord by the end of the day not only about the camp but soon when we reach yunkai, word would then reach the rest of the world. Word would reach Westeros that not only are there three dragons large enough to ride but that there are now 3 Targaryens united. 

“They're fine, some of them have minor burns others are major but no one is dead, it wasn't your fault Rhaegar it's not like you could have known that they would have acted the way they did if anything I should be apologizing you nearly died because Drogon attacked the red dragons…” My voice trailed off as I frowned heavily he called her Tyraxes didn't he? 

Rhaegar chuckled gently as he spoke to me in an even tone looking lovingly at me as his soft black curls brushed back allowed me to see his beautiful features. “Tyraxes can be a bit of a spitfire she is by far the most daring of the bunch for a minute when I fell I was worried that she would kill him it took all my willpower to keep them somewhat control, limiting the injuries to shallow wounds. Though I can't help but feel responsible for it, though I'm glad that Meleys stuck close to me or that would have been painful landing.” 

He chuckled darkly but I knew that it must have been terrifying, free-falling through the air not sure if he would make it out of there alive. Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Rhaegar he soft loving stared forced me to heat up as a small smile pulled at his smooth pink lips that I had to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss. 

Fighting the urge I spoke in a cool questioning tone, two of his dragons are named after the 14 flames the old gods of Valyria how could he even know to name them after the gods. “If you don't mind me asking how did you come to name your dragons. I have seen a lot of things in my vision but that wasn't one of them.” My tone is gentle as he chuckled before turning to look up at the sky like he was expecting to see his dragons and as a large shadow befell us I knew that there was a dragon flying overhead. 

The silver dragon looked down as the soft crack of her wings filled my ears I could feel her cold piercing eyes staring at me as she darted up in the cloud hiding there but even then I could feel that cool hating stare like she is watching over the whole came. 

“I named them after their personality, Tessarion the dragon of silver and gray,as you might have picked up on she so smart, diligent, and she is always watching over me, though you have nothing to fear unless she roars she is usually cold and diligent she never lets you see her emotions so if you do see her angry that means imminent death. She is so much like the goddess that I thought that it would be a fitting name, Meleys eyes are always filled with love when she looks at me and since Meleys is the goddess of love among other things I thought that it was perfect and then there is my Tyraxes.” 

He laughed gently like he was talking about his most troubling child and the thought of him seeing his dragon as his children forced my heart to quicken and my knees grow weak. “Well, Tyraxes is quick to anger an overly protective, she doesn't trust humans and she is most lively when she is fighting or hunting with her sister. Warfare and battle strategy are to of the domains of power for the goddess Tyraxes so it seemed to fit.” 

His eyes lit up at the very mention of his dragons, a loving look on his face as he grinned at me a small smile pulling at my own lips as the warmth of his hand on my waist burned into my skin as if I didn't have close on at all. 

Taking in a deep breath I remembered something that Ser Barristan said about how he was called Jon Snow in Westeros. “Speaking of names would you like to be called Rhaegar or Jon?” My own cool-tone implying as I looked at him, his own smile turned small and sullen as a look of longing filled his eyes. 

“Rhaegar as of this moment no one knows my relation to the Starks or the Targaryens I'm sure that many think of me a blackfyre but while we know the truth I wouldn't like for now for people to believe the lie to keep my cousin/siblings safe. Plus I like the ring of my name when it's falling from your lips” 

The cool twinkle buried in his eyes as his voice began to grow sultry forcing a light blush to form on my face as he spoke again. “Tell me about yourself about your life before our freaky visions started.” 

His tone light and joking but I knew that there is something more to the statement that he wanted to know what caused our connection in the first place. He claims that we are destined together and thinking about all the things that we have scene I find it difficult to argue with him.

_ The next morning  _

The hot dry air threatened to choke my lungs as warm trickles of sweat slipped between my boobs and down my back. The sun blared down on me with hard unrelenting heat waves as the hot air whipped the grain of sand into my eyes. 

Drogon looked angry and burning red hot eyes were directed to where Rhaegar’s dragons were located. His arm looked almost healed as I ran a gentle hand along his neck to soothe him, Rhageal starred as well but he looked a less angry and more excited like the fight was long forgotten, his tail whipped happily as his wings buffeted against the sands. 

Viserion sat next to Viserys who ran a gentle hand along his arm smooth out some of the pain that might still be held in his wound. My own arm no longer throbbed in pain as I looked to the sky as they began to fly off towards the head of the column. 

As they left Viserys gave me a cautious stare as if telling me not to march off into the new dragon's nest but of course I refused to listen to him I wanted to see Rhaegar take flight. The thought forces my heart to thump. I felt my feet caring me toward the dragons with Viserys moving close behind me a slight frown on his face as I dare disobey him. 

Together we walked down the baking hot golden and red-colored dirt path as lazy white clouds drifted along the azure blue sky. I half expect to see two of Rhaegar’s dragons flying around in the sky as he mounted the 3rd but as I made my way into their nests all three dragons were grounded. While Rhaegar had Blackfire and Darksister on his back in the shape of an x. The gleaming golden shine in the light.

Rhaegar ran a tender had long the long scaly neck a slight smile on his face as he smiled at Tessarion as her silver scales glowed in the light. Tessarion poured lightly as her silvery eyes snapped up to look at us as if she had a sense that we were in the whole time. 

Her large massive head loomed over us as Meleys coked her head to the side in childlike wonder as she stalked over to Viserys. I didn't see him move even an inch as she sniffed the back of his neck with large flaring nostrils before he forked tongue made an appearance. 

Shivered ran down his sin as I watched hot wet clear slava dripping down his neck and soaking into the collar of his shirty. Viserys cracked his neck slightly annoyed as his brows dipped in silent confusion and annoyance. He didn't even so much as give Meleys a look like the way that you ignore a child that won't learn how to behave but that did nothing to deter Meleys I could see it in her eyes. 

I giggled lightly as Rhaegar let out a burst of booming laughter but Viserys combined to give us cold glasses as he spoke in a serious tone not befitting the mood. “Do you think that it is wise to fly on your dragons after what happened?” 

Rhaegar simply chuckled as he spoke in an easy tone leaning against the long scaly neck of Tessarion for support. “Very true but if I don't ride them then who knows what kind of trouble they will get into a plus, I don't have a horse mine died in the red waste.”

With a sad smile Rhaegar started to climb gracefully onto Tesarion back her silver and gray wings shined the light they cracked against the ground. Loud booming thunderclaps hit the sky as Rhaegar gripped tightly to her two spikes in the middle of her shoulder blades. 

The red sand around her whipped up into small little tornadoes as Rhaegar’s booming voice filled my ears as I felt something brush against my leg. 

“Ghost will stay by your side dany to make sure you're safe.” With a sly grin on his face, I watched him with utter shock his body looked at ease as he smiled a dazzling heart-stopping smile as shining white teeth stared back at me. He looks so gallant on the back of a dragon. 

Jon POV 

Off in the distance, I could see Dragon flying head while Viserison hovered by Viserys side turning to give Tessarion a scornful look. I looked over Rhaegal his shimmering bronze scales never greeted me it was the loud screeches that forced me to look to my left, looking over Tessarions wing to see him hovering just below us. Tessarion looked ready for round two but I force calming waves over our mind link as Rhaegel began to get closer. 

A slight smile began to form on my face as he looked at me with intrigued eyes snapping playfully at Tesseron he sniffed her like a small wolf pup trying to play with the bigger pups. I could not help but laugh it was so cute he gave her curious eyes and all she greeted him like an annoying snort that said don’t make me bit you. Meleys bit at his tail playfully, her eyes lit up with joy, finally able to play with someone that isn’t one of her sisters. 

Rhgeal wiped back in amusement as he rushed back to get to her, together they climbed higher in the sky twisted into an aerial dance. Snapping and screeching happily forcing the whole column to look up at them. I couldn't help but laugh at them their eyes widen with fire like they were afraid another fight broke out. 

Viserion looked up like he wanted to play too, his golden eyes have a look of longing but one look at Tessairon and he began to frown or whatever is the equivalent to a dragon frown. I was just about to laugh when I noticed the golden walls of Yunkai in the distance it's time to go to war. 


	24. Yunkai falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two light up the comment box

Daenerys POV 

The thick golden walls of yunkai stared back at me heavy and thick just on the outside of the city I wanted was archers stared at me in fear while the slave soldier stared at me with mixed emotions. Some look at me not sure what they were to do with the freed slaves behind me, while some looked at me with hate, it makes me wonder what the wise masters told him. 

Ser Barrsitan stood at my right and Ser Jorah at my back while my brother stood to my left, Viserion stood in front of Viserys roaring in rage and hate. Drogon flapped his wings at my back roaring angrily as his molten red eyes stared at them in silent rage. Rheagel stood before me his jade scales shimmering in the light as he glared at them with cold bronze eyes. 

I didn't know were Rhaegar was for a moment my heart began to thump with worry when I looked up to the sky in fear that he might have abandoned my cause. He might not see the problem with slavery in this country but then with a freice roar bursted to life as Tessarion dart through the clouds with Rhaegar on her back. His face tucked inwards so that his face wasn't getting pelted with air, darting in the air just as fast is a blur of blue and red for added effect all three roared. 

Thick and husky,shrill and screeching, deep and booming these roars forced shivers down my spine as hate filled their predatory eyes. The slave and free soldiers alike stared at Rhaegar and his girls in a mix of fear and awe. 

As Tessarion expanded her wings she caught the air while thunder boomed against the sky, while silver flames spilled from her lips. Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as Meleys and Tyraxes snapped and hissed as they landed on the baking red sands. Tessarion flew over us landing just a few feet away. 

As Rhaegar slip off her back, jogging over to us in a slow trot as he spoke to me in a cool voice as his face began to harder as his slight smile melted from his face. “They have a few sellswords, I saw them hiding behind the wall, they have seen my girls so if that doesn't force them to change sides, then I would gladly fly over the wall and take care of them you only have to ask.” 

He faces grew serious as he talked about war so he wasn't just a fun-loving charming boy. “No, I'll give them a chance to concede and then we will attack after we communications have failed. Grey Worm!” I called for Grey worm and not a second later he appeared his spiked helm in his hand as he stared at me with blank brown eyes. 

Speaking in High Valyrian, Grey Worm stood there a slight smile on his face before rushing off to speak with the masters. “Rheagar would you find a place for the dragons to nest maybe try to get the dragons to get along.” 

An idea popped into my head moments after GreyWorm had left it was a random bursting idea but I think that it just might work. If a man saw 6 dragons and an army at their back would they be so bold? 

“You have an idea?” The curious tone of Rhaegar forced a smile onto my face as I gave him a sly grin before turning to Ser Barristan. “Would you get the leaders of the sellsword companies and ask them to speak with us after we talk with the slave masters. 

Ser Barristan without fail spun sharply on his heels and start to make his way out while Viserys gave me a small smile. “You going to try and show off your power, force them into making a decision to fight for you.”

I look at Viserys in shock my brother is many things but having a mind for war is not one of them. I nodded my head and started to make my way back to my tent as Drogon and Viserion flew after Rhaegal. Who I'm sure is making his way over to the girl's nesting sight. 

Jon POV 

Thick red sand stared back at me smooth and warm beneath my feet as Tyraxes was the first one to drop onto the ground with Drogon snapping at her. Rage still burning in his eyes as he glared at Tyraxes. I let out an exasperated sigh no longer content to deal with this. 

“Drogon” My voice boomed against his skull as he looked up at me in utter confusion as if I dare call his name rage boiled in my own body as Tessarion dropped at my back giving him a mighty roar that shook the ground. 

Staring down a horse-sized dragon that wasn't my own who had no connection to me what's so ever scared me. Taking in a deep breath I held out my hand gently and slowly moving as he cocked his ever had to the side. Trying to figure out whether he should burn me or bite me I didn't give him the chance to make the decision, I stared into his deep molten eyes showing no fear. 

The scent of sulfuric smoke filled my lungs as black smoke billowed out of this flaring nostrils. Is burning hot scale resonated heat and power as finally, my hand came in contact with the smooth black scales of his face. The warmth of his scale didn't shock me as I ran a smooth and slow hand. Our minds meld as rage assaulted my mind. 

Then worry before finally settling on apprehension he lashed at me mentally as I force calming waves over our thready and weak mind link. Speaking in soft high valyrian I did my best to put his mind at ease. “I'm not here to hurt Dany neither are my girls so won't you give us a chance to prove that to you?” 

I spoke in a gentle voice as his soft growls rumbled in his chest as images of Dany flashed through his mind and into mine. Images of her soft lilac eyes and loving smile as she ran her finger along Drogon's neck. 

The joy that filled her eyes every time she watched him haunting in the sky as black flames colored the sky. Drogon loves his mother very much and feared for her safety, I knew that it had to be something along those lines but seeing how much love he had for her, made me put him at ease. 

I tried to push my own feelings on the link but it was weak and clumsy unlike the link that I had built with my three dragons but I manage to get the point across. Taking in a few deep breaths I slowly pulled my hand away simply watching his molten red eyes as he turned to Tyraxes. 

Heat reigned down on all of us but the warmth of the dragons drenched me in a few layers of sweat as I turned to look at Drogon. Slowly he sprawled over to Tyraxes not sure if he should trust what I tried to show him. I could see his body still racked with doubt and tension but he didn't look as eager for a fight as before. 

A shadow befell me as I looked away from the two sniffing dragons to see Viserion frowning at me or what I think is a frown. His golden eyes give me a haunted stare as he studied me with intrigue.

Not sure what to make of me, he sprawled over the cream and golden scale glowing in the light as his tail swished slowly as he stood right in front of me. Much like his brother he was large as a horse and managed to tower over me. 

Smiling gently I repeated the same steps with Viserion and after a few moments of scratching underneath his chin with a curled finger he let out a few soft purrs before whipping his coiling neck over to Tessarion. 

His wounds healed and now a childlike curiosity filled his gave as he made his way over to her with wide bronze eyes. Tessarion only rolled her eyes as she gave me a bored deadpan silver stare that said you can't be serious about this. 

Amusement began to bubble in my chest as I laughed but gave me a stern stare that said play nice. They were babies worried about their mother they couldn't be faulted for trying to protect her. 

“Well, I see the bonding is going well” The smug and somewhat welcoming voice of Viserys forced me to turn on my heels. His silver hair glowed in the light as his soft purple eyes grew in-depth as an amused smile appeared on his face. 

The weight of Darksister and Blackfyre started to weigh down on my back. I hadn’t a good practice fight in awhile at least not against an opponent. “Uncle that sword on your belt is it for show or would you like to spar so we can have a little bonding of our own.” 

I knew that he didn't trust me enteritis and I have to say that I don't trust this I'm a new person thing at least not 100%, but I’m willing to try he is family. A small playful smile pulled at my lips as I taunted him until he ripped his sword out of the scabbard. The soft clang of metal forced the heads of the dragons snapped up as a silence passed over the sandy desert land as I pulled Blackfyre and Darksister from my their seeds. 

Balckfyre sat in my right hand the worn leather gripped felt good against my skin while Darksister sat in my left hand. Both hues lit up in the light as I looked to the uncle he gave me a curious stare as he pulled out his sword it was made of black steel and looked to be well forged but it wouldn't hold up against a valyrian steel blade. 

I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocks it I slammed down my left hand in a killing arc, he narrowly sidestepped out of the way as he gave a shocked look as if he didn't think I could use both swords at once.

I could only chuckle at the shock on his face but it wasn't that great achievement since there is a bit of lag between each attack but I'm almost moving in sync. “Don't you think that it is a little unfair nephew for you to have two of our families blade.” 

He joked as he jabbed at me with a two-hand thrust but his attack bounced against the steal of Blackfyre as orange sparks burst to life. The sweet singing of steel cutting through the air filled my ears as sweaty warm tendrils ran down our backs. Adrenaline forced my heart to pump faster as finally, I sliced in a horizontal slash forcing a light scratch gash to from in his clothes. 

“I would be happy to give you a dark sister that is provided you learn how to use her, I would hate for our family to lose her twice.” My jabbed force a slight smile on his own face as he laughed gently. 

Sweet peppered his sin as the dry burning sand slapped against my skin as my body aches but in a good way as my muscles warmed, we had to be fighting for a few hours making idle chit chat with a soft sound of clashing steel helped put me at ease it wasn't until someone clears their throat did we notice that there were guests demanding our attention. 

The red sands shifted in the wind my body caked in dirt and sweat as I looked over to Viserys he shivered with exhaustion as I tossed him Dark Sister, he looked shocked but didn't think anything of it. “Swap me your black blade as we are even” I smoke in an easy tone as he smiled happily at me before tossing over his black blade. 

Finally, we both turned to Dany her alabaster skin lightly tanned brown forcing her lilac-colored eyes to pop as her stunning beauty forced my breath to catch in my throat. “That is quite some practice that the two of you have been doing but our guest will be here with Ser Barrsitan and Ser Jorah in a few moments would you mind calling your dragons Rhaegar.” 

Turning behind me I looked to see Tessarion resting her lips close but I knew that she wasn't sleeping. Meleys played happily with Viserion and Rhaegel while Tyraxes and Drogon snapped at each other but in a playful manner. Close my eyes I willed Meleys to the ground her navy and sapphire wings cracking against the sky filled my ears as Rhaegel stretched angrily are me as if he knew I'm cutting their playtime short. 

Walking over the Tyraxes I watched a flash of blue as Meleys landed on the ground all the joy in her eyes gone instead hate and distrust burned in her eyes as she looked over the road that leads to their nest. 

Tessariosn’s eyes snapped open as Tyraxes curled her neck protectively around me, I don't know what had gotten them so worked up but I trusted their instincts. Drogon rushed over to Dany's side black and red scales shining in the light. Viserion flapped his wings happily as he roared at the road sitting next to Viserys.

Rheagal stood next to Dany on her left side his head cocked to the side as his lips curled over his black teeth. Rumbling roars echoed deep in Tyraxes chest, running a slow calming hand over the neck. Burning hot ruby red eyes silt with rage greeted me. “Who is coming to the sellswords?” 

My question tone took Dany by surprise as she shook her head my chest heaving slightly still a little exhausted from my training session, my sweat rolled down my body in hot choking waves. 

“The wise master first and then once they leave Grey Worm and Missandei is to lead the sellsword to the clearing as well why?” I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned into the large from of Tyraxes as I spoke in a more worried tone. “The girls haven't been this tense since the warlocks at Qarth tried to kill me.”

I shrugged off the thought of my girl flying overhead as streams of silver, red and blue flames burned a large portion of the warlocks nothing but ash remained. Dany, on the other hand, looked rather shocked as guilt built in her eyes. 

Slowly the growl began to build in the dragon's chest as I noticed Ghost running over to me his tongue lolling out to the side as he ran passed Dany's dragons without fear or care. His arctic white fur a dingy red he must have been rolling the red sand again I swear that he does this one purpose just so that I have to give him a bath. Next came in Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan both of them with hard cold stares of blue. 

After they walked in more than a few men one of them behind a man with short-cropped black hair and deep mocha-colored skin with small brown eyes filled with hate. But his kids began to widen as he stared up at me with shock and doubt. Eyeing each of the dragons as I let my hand fall away from Tyraxes neck as if on queue she roared with rage as Meleys tipped her head back and blue flames shot from her mouth. 

Tessarion only gave them a cold silver state that spoke volumes of her temperament she won't tell you she will just kill you fast in a flash of silver. The man shiver with doubt as more than a few jumped back as Tyraxes coiling neck shot out black teeth chomping so hard against the air that you could hear the clinking of her teeth. 

The wise master looked to be wetting themselves, most of these supposed wise masters were dressed in fine silks and chains of gold and emeralds. Each of them had the same cold beady brown eyes while their slave had fair skin and light colored hair they must have been taken from Lys and Volantis.

The thought force disgust to well in my eyes and flip my stomach as Tyraxes picked up on the growing rage rumbling in my heart, crimson flames darted from her mouth heat flushed over the entire clearing hot and searing turning most of their skin a bright pink as the sand began to whip up as she let out a fierce roar.

“As you can see you won't be facing the dragons that Astapor did, but 6 dragons and Rhaegar’s are much larger and can do far more damage than mine. If I were you give up all hope release your slaves with as much food and property that they can carry and I won't return your city to the dirt.” 

With a hard cold nod, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah gripped a few of the fallen slave master dragging them to their feet as they dusted off dirt and soil their clothes they rushed out the clearing in a hurry. 

Dany chuckled as they all but ran in terror, Viserys had a smug and amused smile on his face as I let out my own little laugh as I started to make my way over to Dany. Pulling her to my chest as my hand rested on her hip as I spoke in a low voice. “You look so beautiful when you're fierce.” 

My tone low and burning with love, I watched her face light up a bright red as her soft lilac eyes filled with love. Giggling gently she spoke in a teasing and flirtatious tone, “That might be true but you look ravishing when you are all sweaty and covered in dirt with your glistening muscle makes it hard for a girl to focus.” It was my turn to let out a nervous laugh as my face burned a bright red which only forces her to laugh harder. 

The heavenly sound took my breath away and for a moment,I forget about everything I even forget my own name. Viserys cleared his thought clearly annoyed at our openly flirting I might have ignored him but then Dany and I looked to see two mean waiting for us. 

One lean and muscular but he had this arrogant air about him, he had deep blue hair and a matching fork beard. The other man had a large board chest and suntanned face, that had wrinkled around his eyes that made it look like he smiled a lot. He also had these almond-shaped eyes that made me think Dothraki.

I felt so relaxed that I didn't even think about how close I was to Dany as Missandei spoke with knowing golden-colored eyes. “May this one introduce Ben Plumm of the Second Sons and Dahrio Nahris of the stone crows” 

Dany kept a cool face as she leaned a little bit into my side her voice regal and cool like any queen should be. “I know that the Yunkish have paid you well but even you will see even if you do defeat the unsullied on the field which is highly unlucky how do you plan to defeat 6 dragons?” 

Even as she proposed the question Tessarion snapped, Tyraxes hissed and Meleys roared an echoing sound. Their wings beat against the ground as the sound of thunder filled the bright azure blue sky. 

Drogon flies into the sky spewing black flames as Rhaegel screeched threatening to move towards them while Viserison stayed quiet but his tail was curled around Viserys as he gave them a daring and predatory look as if to say try me. Within a few moments, we had new allies to our cause.


	25. We Are Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 3

Dany POV 

The night came quickly and after spending hours with Rhaegar and Ghost I drifted back to my tent. I thought that I might get some hours of peace but there sitting in my tent stood three for my advisors and my brother. 

The first one that I noticed is Missandei, her soft exhausted golden eyes were clouded as her lids struggled to stay open. She at first has trouble sleeping but after 2 days since the whole Meleys thing, she seems better. 

A lazy smile pulled at her lips as she looked at me with trembling lips that told me she was barely staying awake. Her frizzy golden brown hair clung to her face as I looked passed her thing shoulders to see Ser Jorah. 

His eyes looked cloud with envy and exhaustion of his own as the black armor with a roaring bear in the middle of the chest force a slight smile on my face. A distressed look took over his face as his brows furrowed together. 

What could have my bear be so stressed about? I didn't know what was going on but the next to get my attention is Ser Barristan. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled gently me his twilight blue eyes shined. 

His leather jerkin stared back at me as I smiled gently at him, finally there was Viserys his eyes were directed to the barizer the flames flickering in the light as he watched the other flames licking against the black coals. His silver hair slightly shining in the dark as he gave me a dead gaze. 

As he lit up in the dar as smoke billowed around his face making it look like it was coming out of his ears. A seriousness settled into the air as he looked like Jorah, confused and sullen. Both always gaze so lustfully at me that it forces shivers down my spine but now they looked broke almost broken or defeated.

“Is there something wrong?” I watch each of them snapped their heads up and their eyes grew cold and piercing force my heart to stop for a moment. Viserys spoke in a sullen and dejected voice one that told me he didn't like the topic of discussion. 

“We have been waiting for you to discuss the line of succession who will be sitting on the iron throne. Rhaegar might have brought it up in a joking and loving manner but he is right if you want to sit on the throne you must be his queen. Rhaegar spent his life in Westeros born to a southern father and a northern mother and the frozen wasteland of the north is the largest of the seven kingdoms.” 

“He is the last son of his father's line and his father our brother was the firstborn son meaning as long as you aren't married to him and I'm still alive your claim will have no merit not matter if we want the throne or not.” 

I didn't like the way that he put it as if to say that Rhaegar had planned all of this he wanted vengeance for his family that is all for us to be safe he has no desire for the throne but he made it sound like it was the only thing that mattered not his love for me or who is the better rule but all about cocks and schemes. 

“I think that you should accept his offer whether he said it in passing or he truly meant it with the two of your ruling side by side finally maybe there will be a loving relationship between the starks and the rest of the south. They have no love for the Lannister or the Targaryen but with Rhaegar at your side, you would have a better hold on the throne. Not to mention that he claims that you two are meant to be together.” Ser Barristan voice grew light and teasing at the end forcing my face to heat up against my will. 

My heart began to flutter at the thought of heaving Rhaegar in my bed even when I was with Drogo I never felt this way with Rhaegar my heart thunder my heat pooled in between my legs. My mind grew light with dreams of the perfect wedding and prince and princess running around. I knew that there was a part of me that wanted nothing more than to marry him and it had nothing to do with who sat on the throne. 

But I knew that if I wanted the throne and didn't have anyone contest my rule then I needed Rhaegar at my side as an equal. Taking in a heavy breath I looked over at Ser Barristan I knew that he is right and looking at his cool eyes filled with platonic love I knew that he was doing this for me and not to simply serve the firstborn son or second-born son whatever you know what I mean.

“I'm going to head to be tomorrow we are heading out for Mareen tomorrow and weather we have to march over the backs of the Yunkish slave master means nothing to me.” 

_ The next morning  _

The sun bore down on me forcing light tendril to sweat to slip down my blue tunic as my leather pants clung tightly to my legs as I looked over to see Rhaegar. Running a hand along the coiling neck of Meleys his smile gentle as she licked gently at his face with a boiling hot red tongue. Rhaegar laughed patting her head as the sight of his shirt clinging to his abb force my knees to go weak. 

Slowly he began to pull on his boiled leather and sitting on the chest plate was the dire wolf of house stark though this snarling wolf is white with ruby painted eyes. The moment that he turned to look at my love pooled in his eyes as he grinned at me a wide loving beaming grin that melted my heart into soup. 

My face grew flushed as rage began to burn in my chest I have the blood of the dragon and I'm acting like some foolish love sicken girl. I snarled out in frustration and as I spoke mouth grew dry and my tongue clumsy and heavy.

“Do you remember what you said about us being destined to be together?” I tried to keep my voice even but my voice grew a few octaves and seemed far more high pitched and hopeful then I wanted. 

Rhaegar gave me a smooth smile as he nods his head a sly grin began to pull at his lips as love and amusement pooled in his eyes. In an instance, Tessarion let out an annoyed huff as her long coiling neck and even larger head pushed me forward. A surprised yelp escaped my lips as she practically lifted me off of my feet and put me in the warm embrace of Rhaegar. 

His arms wrapped firmly around me as he pointed to the sky not saying a word but his eyes told me to look. I didn't know what could be in the sky that I didn't see before but as I turn to look. 

Tyraxes let out a powerful screech as her crimson flames spelled out the words Will You Marry Me. While the deep blue flames of Meleys shaped the question mark while black smoke billowed off each word. My heart jumped into my throat as my eyes widen and tears stung my eyes. 

My lips paired in pure shock as I felt joyous warm tears slipping down my face as Tessarion let out another annoyed huff while Rhaegar spoke in a cool tone. “Well don’t leave the girl in suspense it wasn't easy getting them to spell that out. Will you marry me Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen? Will you make me the luckiest man to ever live? We will conquer all of Essos and make our way to the West and bring those that would do us harm to their knees and our children will have a legacy that will stretch on for eons.” 

I felt my mouth gaping as I stared up at the fading word and black smoke billowed in the air unstill that too faded. Turning to Rhaegar I could barely breathe as shocked and happy tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. 

He chuckled placing sweet chaste kisses along my lips until it turned into a passionate battle of wills. Both of our tongue whipping at each other until the world fell away and only this moment with him existed. Finally, we broke apart and managed a tentative yes before he roared with joy. Peaking one last chaste kiss on my lips that force them to buzz he jumped on Meleys back.

“I’ll fly overhead and scout ahead” With a breathtaking grin he took off leaving me to stumble just a bit in shock as Missandei smiled gently at me as a knowing grin started to form on her face. I couldn't help the squeal that we shared as I told her every last detail this would be a marriage for the ages.


	26. Mareen Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one of the day

Jon POV 

I roared with joy as I laughed at the top of my lungs the winds whipped at my ears as Meleys screeched below me with joy. It had been a few weeks since Yunkai and I could still hardly believe that she said yes. We are doing a traditional valyrian marriage because the old gods of the north have no power here on the Valyrian gods are the reason that I even have dragons, magic, and valyrian steel weapons. 

The marriage ceremony would last 14 days one for each god of Valyria even though the ceremony would only be a few hours. I could be the jump if not for the fact that I was on the back of a dragon and don't want to free fall ever again. 

Though my laughter died the moment that I saw a large wooden stake with children and other slaves on them. Thick black iron poles stuck out from their hands and feet as pain etched in their faces most of them dead but some dying. 

Rage boiled in me, as Tyraxes roared in rage I watched short balls of crimson flames shoot out into the distant air. I looked down to see the clouds me just a few miles behind me but even from here I could see Mareen looming in the distance annoyance pooled in me they would do this to children for what crime?

Rage didn't usually drive me and I didn't want to start today, I pulled hard backward on Meleys deep blue spikes wheelings her around as I started to make my way back to the columns. Drogo roared as he began to wipe the dirt up at his mother's side as if seeing my rage and knowing that something was wrong forced him to grow cold with hate. 

Rhaegel flew easily through the sky his jade green and bronze wings flapped with ease as Viserion fly close to Viserys side almost in an instance. The wind whipped at my hair and roared in my ears as the deep red sands stare back at me. Taking in a deep breath to still my burning raging heart. Landing on the hard on the ground as the horse was whipped up in a frenzy as Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Plumm, and Dahrio road to greet me. 

Dany and Viserys had to make their way over to me and as I watched the hate and rage burning in their eyes I knew that they sell the markers as much as I did. Turning to look at the rest of the guys. 

Dahrio gave a cold look one that said I don't think that you are worth of Dany but he lost his chest, not a week after the engagement he tried to attack me and after he lost the match he just gave me cold haunting stares if not for me Ghost would have ripped him to pieces and Tessarion would have burned his body

As I ran a gentle hand along Meleys back I noticed that the horse threatening to buck their raiders. Sliding off of Meleys wings, the moment that my feet hit the baking hot red sands she took back off and the horse was put at ease in an instance any road over to me a slight frown on her face as her piercing gaze directed to Mareen.

“There mile markers and we have 130 more miles to go” Her lips pulled in a hate-filled sneer as I nodded my head slowly before taking a deep breath. “It won't take me and the girls more than a few hours to get there I can get there and burn on the walls” 

I spoke as easily as I thought about sitting on Tessarion’s back her diligent eyes and large size would be the best but Tyraxes has hard scales that would be able to take a lot more hits they were both good choices and I wouldn't have to worry about cutting myself on their spikes as I do with Meleys.

Dany shook her head sadly as Viserys looked over to see a sad smile enough pull at his lips as he spoke in a regretful voice. “This is hypocritical of me but you can't lose your temper we walls might need to protect us one day we don't have enough ships to move the Unsullied to the west. We can't burn down the wall that is meant to protect us.” I knew that he is right though that doesn't mean that I wanted to listen to him. 

I turned back to the direction that I knew would lead to Mareen taking in a deep breath I looking at the faded walls with hate burning in my eyes. “Give them a show of force, show them but don't burn down the wall Viserys is right if Yunkai were to retake Astapor and march here then we would have nothing to protect us,” Danys called out to me shaking away from my boiling rage as I nodded my head as I called for Tessarion. 

The chord between my mind and her grew taunt as I felt the ground shaking as the sand whipped up into the air as shimmering in the light as I jumped onto her back. Her diligent silver eyes studied me helping to put me even more at ease. 

“I will take this city in your name and think of it as an early wedding gift.” I gave Dany a sly loving smile before a mighty flap of Tessarion's wings forces me through the air. Clenching tightly to the white and gray chromatic scales. The hot wind whipped at my face as the bright azure blue sky and lazy gray clouds passed over the head as the multi-colored brick wall stared back at me.

The loud thunderous cracks of my girl's wings forced all eyes on them as I looked to Meleys to my right and Tyraxes to my left. Speaking in a cool commanding voice I let it carry not only along with the wind but along our mind link as well. “Set the land after just make sure that the flames never touch the walls.” 

Tyraxes banked to the right not long after that crimson flames erupted for her mouth as I watched the air get clogged with black smoke, Tessarion moved forward her silver eyes filled with bloodlust. While Meleys banked left as blue flames with veins of sapphire coloring burned the ground backing the red sand in flames turning them a deep black color. 

Their wings now reach about 40 feet now and where still they grew, their necks grow longer each day and their head slimmed down but still grew in size as spikes liter their tails, back and head. Panic gripped the men along the wall as they yelled out in panic as black smoke clogged their vision. 

Pulling back hard on Tessarion’s spike she banked right and upwards as the loud ringing bells echoed in the air as panic screams echoed in the air. Tyraxes roar is so loud that the ground shook with power as the thick raspy roars of Meleys echoed in the air as I watched crimson and blue meeting in a ring of fire.

Flames of purple licked at the ground as power flowed through my veins as I wished more than anything it was the monster who killed those children that were burning. I noticed the wise masters an I leaned forward, Tessarion followed my orders and inched forward with a clap of her wings. 

The wind whips up in hot flurries as fire began to build in Tessarion’s body pooling in between my legs when I pulled back on her spikes once more forcing her to get lost in the air. 

I look at the end all men dressed in fine silks of gold and blue each more extravagant than the one before them. “My name is Rhaegar Targaryen betrothed to Daenerys Targaryen rightful king of the seven kingdoms and you are in my way.” I let my words sink in as I looked at the cowering men before speaking for a second time. 

“I will only ask once open your gets march out your men and get on your hands and knees and or give your undying loyalty to my beloved or I will burn you, your walls and every slaver that stood idly by at you put children and innocent slaves to the stake. Surrender and most of you will get to live.”

Cold and menacing my voice boom with anger as they shudder in fear as Tessarion let out a furious roar as wispy of silver flames died in the sky. The men looked too scared to speak many dropped to their knees terrified tears spilling from their eyes.

Dany POV 

The soft neigh for the horse filled my ears as for a moment I thought that Rhaegar had burned the walls as the scent of scorched earth filled my nose. But the scent of burning flesh never met my nose and the walls were still intact. Overhead, Meleys and Tyraxes flipped their wing as they descend only a few feet from the unsullied. 

Looming by the walls sat Tessarion while the slave masters coward beneath her most of them had eyes wide with terror. Rhaegar on sat on her back a smile pulling at his lips when he noticed me. Sitting before him was not only the master but what looked to be the entire army of Mareen. “Maureen has fallen and her people are yours.” 

Tessarion roared with joy as slaves rushed out screaming mother in their native tongue as joyous cry erupted in the air. I didn't know what Rhaegar had said to them but they looked gladder to see me then to see him. Staring at Rhaegar as he sat on the back of his breathtaking dragon a loving smile on his face I could only love him more, and now we rule.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. I Picked The Wrong Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 3 chapters to come out

Tyrion POV 

The darkness that pooled around me hot and stifling as the volantis heat slammed hard against me. The meed tasted like cow piss but that wasn’t the point I was to wait here with Oberyn until it was time to go. In the meantime, I listened to the whisper as Obyern sat stiff as a board as a man spoke to him in a sly oily tone. 

“I'm telling you the dragon king and queen are to be married, I heard that King Rhaegar searched all over essos for the dragon queen, he started to Pentos when his dragons were no more the size of horses. By the time that he made it to qarth, he left on the back of one of his dragons. They say that by the time that he got to Astapor the city had already been laid to waste.” 

The speaking in a cool tone his words slammed against my body like an armored giant, even his words force chills down my spine. His hot breath frozen chills over my neck as my heart distilled before thumping so loudly I could barely think. 

The man leaned against the bar as Oberyn stood still his shoulder tense as the man spoke in a sly tone his eyes piercing and cold. “They conquered Yunkai and Mereen and even as we speak are paling their wedding is an old valyrian fashion. Prince Viserys has even been rumored to bond with the white dragons. Now there are only 3 left with no rider but if you believe the rumors then the dragons king can ride all three of his dragons.” 

He let out a drunk hiccup as I turned to look at him my scar began to itch as the sun froze my skin to turn to leather as the hot dry air began to eat away at my composure. This couldn't be correct we are to later if this Rhaegar is reel even if he is a blackfyre he married into the main branch of the family and he has three dragons and a kingdom under his rule. 

“Oh, and where did you hear all these rumors?” I looked over the man as he gave me this sly oily drunk smile with a light bright red tint on his face. His eyes the same shape of almond-shaped eyes that reminded me of the Dothraki. 

“Simple Volantis asked me to join the camp and spy and only to come back when I knew something.” He gave a drunk billowing burp as his flaccid blond hair stared back at me thinning turing a light white color. 

“Yup from what I hear this boy is the son of Rhaegar his namesake and the son of Lyanna Stark I hear the old knight talking about it. It would seem that the last dragon prince of dragonstone did have a surviving male heir. The theory is that the only reason why the dragon queen married the boy was because she knew their rule wouldn't solidify if she didn't marry him. I left after they took meereen. From what I hear they have stabilized and are starting the ceremony even as we speak” 

This is not good the heat began to stifle me my mind rushed with uncertainty I didn't know what to think or what to say. Oberyn seemed too look burning with rage as he shook his head sadly, the dragon prince would not like to hear this that his younger brother has not one dragon but 3 and this would send him into a rage. 

Taking in a steady breath Oberyn paid the man for his time before turning his burning gaze to me as he shook her head sadly. “This would make sense on why Iyllrio wanted Aegon to go west he knew about this prince Rhaegar existed and wanted to get Aegon to back up the king in the north but now the king in the north is dead and Aegon is too late the boy is a fool for not listening but still he is the one true heir and with dorne backing him, he is the one that had the stronger hold on holding Westeros. Come we must talk him to and get the golden company and go west if we can do that then there is no telling how much land and power he can accumulate before his brother come to Westeros him.” 

Hurried and cool his force shivers voice filled the air as he began to rise from his seat no longer content to sit here and wait for the prince to call on him. Astapor, Yunkai and now Mareen how long before longer before Volantis gets involved? One thing is clear the prince wouldn't take this news well.


	28. We Are Heading West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 3 one more for the day

Aegon POV 

I watched a two-man cloaked in shadows riding over to the boat one a large lean man with intense piercing brown eyes met my violet stare. Stern and cold with what looked to be a hint of anxiety. He thought myself his uncle and I knew how dangerous he is and if he were ever to find the truth he would kill me. 

He must have loved his sister so much that he would do anything to believe that I am the last living remnant of her life. I almost felt bad for the man but telling him the truth would kill me and if he believes it then the rest of Westeros will as well. Taking in a deep breath letting my chest expand as my mind cleared I looked over to the man that sat on a golden mare. 

This man much smaller in stature so small that he had to ride in some strange contraption that seemed to hug his body. Short stunted legs and short stunted arms greeted me as mismatched eyes one black the other green stared at me. His face and head were oddly shaped and I could under his mask a thick white haggard scar crossed his face. 

I don't know what we would need with a dwarf but none the less I waited until they were on top of me. Lord Jon was at my side a deep frown on his face as his fiery red beard glinted in the light while his blue eyes filled with hate and distrust. He didn't like the idea of using Dorne or telling them who I truly am. But we need allies and something about father's warning to go West unnerved me. 

Why would I need to go west when everything I want is east? It was a question that often haunted me in my moments of doubt. But here I stood nonetheless my mind racing with possibilities and confusion. I yearned for my own dragon I have thought about it for years. Now was the time to get one. 

“Nephew it's good to see you I brought you a gift” His tone easy yet guarded as I looked over to see the short man bowing as best that he could. Though as he removed his scarf and hat, dirty blonde hair burst to life as well as clammy white skin greeted me. He isn't from Dorne that is for sure but by the look of him he had to be from one of the kingdoms in Westeros. 

“Hello my prince my name is Tyrion Lannister it's a pleasure to meet you” Silence greeted him, the very environment stilled the gurgle of the river ceased to exist, the birds no longer cried happily as the sun bore down on me. 

Sweat ceased to dribble down my back as hate bloomed in my chest, hate and venom for all of his family. They didn't kill my father hell I barely like Iyllrio, they didn’t kill my mother the pale mare did that. They didn't kill any of my family sure my distant cousins the targaryens sure but not me. 

I have no real reason to hate the Lannister. But I'm Aegon son of Dorne and heir to the Targaryen empire my part is to act as I hate them so a sneer pulled at my lips and hate bloomed in my eyes as expected of me. Though I could not get the hate to go bone-deep. 

Looking at his haggard face I had to think that there is some god out there that had it out for him at least he was rich in Westeros. But here he is nothing more than a haggard face dwarf one that would be sold into slavery as easily as they would kill him once he no longer uses them. 

He is taking a large risk to be here and he's not the only one that is taking a risk at the moment. Before I could even say a word my uncle spoke in a low and cunning tone one that told me that I had better listen to what had to say. “We should speak in the captain's cabin.” 

The cabin too small for all of us but all the same the half master and Ser Duck filed in after us neither one of them wanted to be on the outs as the air grew ominous in the air that didn't sit right with me.

Tyrion Lannister looks the most comfortable but that bounds to happen when you're that small. I didn't know what could have been so important and ominous that the air grew cold and rigid. But then Oberyn started to explain and then I could understand why he seemed so tense.. 

As I listen to the words pouring from his lips my reaction at first was to yell and scream to force them to admit that they were lying. But then the images of the letter that Iylliro sent me filled my mind. 

That was why he wanted me to make allies with the Starks to make sure that I had cemented my relationship with the brother that for all I knew is the true born son of Rhaegar, that way when my supposed brother made it back across the narrow sea I would be greeted with a dragon and an allie. 

But since I refuse to listen, the king in the north is dead and now this son of Rhaegar this false king has married my wife. Though I suppose I'm the one that's the false king, there is a good chance that if I sent went weest I might not have to worry about the loss of a dragon. 

“Nephew go to Westros we will take the storm lands while the other king is at war. With the Stormlands and Dorne at your back, we can take the north and return Winterfell to the Starks and we will have their support and when your brother comes back from Slaver's Bay he and his new wife will bow before you they have no hope to hold the West with only 8,000 unsullied.” 

His words were wise and making comrades instead of enemies would grantee me the throne and once I bonded with one of the dragons if need be I could just kill them both and take the rest of their dragons even their army.

“Let's head to the golden company I want their allegiance then we will sail back to the kingdom post haste.” I began to rise from my small chair in the corner as Oberyn let out a grateful huff. I have no choice but to heed their warnings. As the house words of blackfyre say rain fire from above and the only way to do that is to get a dragon and an army. 


	29. Meet The In Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the day

Rob POV 

_ At The Gates of the Black Wall  _

The thick black valyrian steel wall stares back at me I could sense the power that poured off of the wall as the glyphs of old valyria before the doom stared back at me. I watched in shock as Talisa walked up at the gate Grey Wind whipping his tail at my side as two guard men dressed in thick black armor that almost looked like scales. Hate burned in their eyes as they glare at me as if I'm not worthy to even be looking upon the wall. 

The heat of Volantis shocked me as I looked over to see Talisa giving them a polite smile. While mother glad to no longer have to be on a rocking boat her blue eyes began to sparkle one more as the color began to return to her clammy skin. “My name is Talisa Mayger this is my husband and good mother we would like to enter beyond the wall.” 

Her one smooth tone fell on deaf ears until she notices that they didn't speak the common tongue instead she spoke again in high Valyrian so perfect that I felt awestruck just listening to her words. The men both looked at each other than me with a look of disdain before letting us the long winding gates. 

Grey Wind gave each of them piercing yellow eyes stare before walking through the gates walking protectively at Talisa’s side. Her hand rested on her plump rounded stomach as she gave me a look of love. “What is it?” I could tell that there was something off but she never said a word.

As we walk through the streets on our way to the wall it looked like the city had been getting ready for war. I'm sure that it had something to do with Job there is no way that it didn't. I haven't heard much about what is going on but I knew that something was wrong,I know the word for dragon in High Valyrian and I have been hearing it a lot lately. 

We stopped at a large winding tower as twisted powerful dragons stare back at me the walls were might and made from a thick black volcanic rock that I have never seen before. “This is the home of the Targaryens it's been empty for centuries if your brother was here this is where he would go no one would deny his blood if he showed up on the back of a dragon but as you can see its empty so he isn't here, though I'm sure my father will know he is one of the Tyrachs come.”

After that we didn't talk much until we made it to another large mansion this one almost as big as the others that we have passed. As the gates began to open up I watched Grey Wind lopped ahead of us. He growled forcing me to notice three people sitting in the courtyard, along with about 20 slaves behind them. 

One is a boy with deep brown eyes and curly brown hair. He looks to be in his teen maybe 18. Standing next to him is a woman with billowing silver blond hair with smooth blue eyes that almost looked violet eyes with high cheekbones and a slim figure. 

Her face pulled into a tight smile when she noticed me hate flattered in her but she didn't dare show it as she noticed Grey Wind looming in front of me hate burning in his eyes as if to say don't you dare judge me. 

Finally there was a man comely with a broad chest and cool brown eyes with a deep mocha complexion it's easy to see which one of them is of the old blood of Valyria. They each glared at me not sure what to say to me as Talisa spoke in a cooling tone. 

“This is my husband Rob Stark king in the north and his mother Lady Stark and this is Grey Wind his familiar.” She says the word but I didn’t know it in the context she was speaking in. After that, I was welcomed in open arms and the feasting hall we went thousands of dishes were on the table staring back at me as spit pool into my mouth and hungry chased away any doubt that I might have. 

“Please eat I'm sure that you didn't just come here because of babes.” Talisa's mother smiled gently her voice sickly sweet but I didn't trust it. But my hunger threatened to whip away my caution as I bit into a juicy thick cut of meat that forces my mouth to water. 

After a few moments of eating the warmth lulled me as I had to focus even harder to focus on the reason that I was here to big with. “What are you doing here you? It's not to get to know your in-laws if you want to do that you wouldn't have come here to get married in her gods, not your savage ones.” 

The cold and hate-filled voice of Talisa's brother filled my ears sapping me out of my warm sense of ease. His voice was heavy with a Volantis accent as I glared at him before looking to see the inquisitive smile of Talisa's mother or the cold venomous stare of her father. 

“I'm looking for my brother will really he is my cousin but we were raised as brothers. Rhaegar Targaryen. I sent messengers after him in Pentos and then to Qarth but they never made it back alive. We were hoping to find him but we wanted to stop here first” 

My tone as even as I could manage as I watched as their eyes began to widen with shock and doubt widen their eyes. 

His mother smiled a devious cold smile, “King Rhaegar and Queen Daenerys are to be wed and unlike you Talisa the two are having a valyrian wedding one day for each of the gods if you're lucky you could make it, therefore, the wedding is over, though you might not find it to your liking since you worship savage gods.” 

I could hardly believe the words spilling from Talisa’s mother's mouth my heart sized Jon is getting married to the mad king's daughter, after what her family did to ours. But I suppose that there is a part of him that is as much their family as he is ours

“Daenerys took Astapros crippling the slave trade and then she and her nephew and brother continued to conquer Yunkai and Rhaegar conquered Mereen himself and presented it to her as a wedding gift or so the rumors you better hurry king in the north before the true king turned his sight on Volantis we have more slaves than any other free city.” 

The sly tone of Talisa's mother forces thick dry gulps of spit to droop down my throat tI spoke in a cool tone. “Volantis is rising with the other cities to fight against the dragon queen and king aren't they”

“Yes that is correct we don't march for a while but until then you should eat and hurry ahead of us before things are too late. You are expected to leave tomorrow morning we will give you mounts and provision but you're not welcome here for as long as we are wearing with the Targaryens.” I couldn't breathe the hate for the Targaryens is legendary even here though it might be for different reasons. the end result is the same will anyone ever truly submit to the dragon lords or just bide time until they can rise again. 


	30. The 3rd day of The Weddding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I had a lot to do today

Rob POV 

The soft wails of little Ned filled my ears as the baking red sand stared back at me as Talisa bounce him gently in her eyes. She had given birth on the road here and that had to be the most terrifying time of it all. 

Mother sat on her own pale mare nervous and anxious as I stared at the approach city walls they were the colors of red, gold, blue, and many other colors. The joyous cries of the city filed the air. 

This is the 3rd day of the wedding ceremony excitement filled the air and as I got closer and closer to the city thunder cracked against the sky. I looked to search for black smoke sat thick and heavy in the air. 

I could only stare in wonder as 5 dragons flew twirling and intertwining in the sky. I could see Jon on the back of the red dragon it races through the air flying and climbing higher. On the black dragon, a girl madly in love with lilac-colored eyes and spilling silver hair. 

Ned stops wailing as he looked up at the sky with wide gray eyes and whistle black hair, with a slight smile on his face his gummy teeth stared back at me was wondering and confused field his eyes.

The horse neighed growing more and more skittish as they rushed to the gate only to stop short. A thick black shadow fell over me forcing my heart to thunder in my chest. The loud cracking of wings forces me to look at the multi-colored rock wall. 

Perched on the wall sat a silver dragon with gray spikes, wings and horns stared back at me. A predatory look filled its eyes as I watched it. The long coiling neck lowered as a large head glared coldly at me.

My breath caught in my throat as the large looming head came over to me. The city gates began to rumble open while hot breath smelling of sulfur slammed against my skin. The large silver eyes had a flash of recognition like this beast new me.

Grey Wind wanted to snap but a pinning silver glare forces him to stop in his tracks. It wasn't the pinning silence of the dragon forced shivers down my spine. Finally, after a few painstaking minutes, the silver dragon took off into the air leaving me in shocked silence.

When the gates open I looked over to my mother her own eyes widen with fear and Grey Wind snapped at something in the air for a moment I thought he was trying to challenge the dragon but something pink-slipped from his thick black lips.

Shing petal pink and glittering in the light, falling freely through the sky as people through the petals to the sky. The horse inched forward but after seeing that dragon I feel numb. All around people we're locked in passionate embraces as the few Dothraki in the city were taking women like bitches. 

“This is the 3rd day of the marriage ceremony the day of Meleys the goddess of love and fertility.”

I nodded my head though I felt numb as we made our way through the city. The entire place is lit up with love and joy. 

A golden harpy sat on the largest pyramid but covering the harpy with a thick black banner with a red 3 headed dragon. 

If that weren't even more looming I noticed a large blue dragon ruled around the harpy. I could see the dragon to well but it's clawing digging deep into the gold statue as the large blue body of the beast.

“Come let's go to the main tower.” Putting heels to my horse my back muscles tensed as I watched the blue dragon arching on the badly. 

Talisa following after me one hand on the soft gray bundle that held Ned the other hand gripping tightly to the reins as her horse pulled up at my side. 

The pyramid grew ever closer as I noticed two men both dressed in deep black leather. Their razor helms on their heads as they glared at me with pointed eyes. Grey Wind snapped at them as Talisa some in a cool voice her high valyrian. 

After a few echoing moments of silence, one left up long winding steps. While the other spoke to Talisa. She simply gave him a cool stare before speaking in a cool tone. 

“The king will see us in a few moments this man will direct us.” My heart thumped so wild and fast that I thought that it might explode.


	31. The Fated Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of two chapters for those of you that are reading the Last of The dragons expect a chapter of the long night popping up soon

Caitlyn POV 

Fear ate away at my mind the moment I saw the dragon flapping in the air I had hope that they were nothing more than the size of cats but that silver dragon was much larger than a cat. 

Taking each step slowly up the steps my heart thunder so loud that it was terrifying like war drums. Taking in a few deep breaths my legs start to shake with fear as the stairway gets tighter. Tendrils of warm sweat dripping down my back. 

Grey stalked in front of us cold yellow eyes staring at the darkness of the hall. He rushed through the hall. Playful snaps and growls filled the air. 

As I make my way into the throne room I expected to see a throne with curling dragons but instead, I saw an ivory bench with a large smooth back. Two soft violet pillow plush and shimmering in the light like a statin. 

A woman with silver curly and soft lilac eyes with high cheekbones and classic Valyrian beauty took my breath away. Her long slender arms and tones thighs hidden beneath a light blue dress. Her plump pink lips were pursed in shock but they were not pulled into a fearful line. 

“Dany?” A soft raspy tone with an arrogant tone filled the air as a man with silver hair with a lean body looking like he was building up more muscle. He looked to have sweat dripping down his loose-fitting white shirt and black pants. His violet eyes began to widen as he notices Grey Wind. 

I watched Ghost snapped his head up long enough to give the man a look that said don't get involved. His pink tongue lolled to the side a large wolfy grin on his face as he snapped at Grey Winds flank. The two went back and forth while the same tired raspy voice of the sweaty silver-haired boy in front of me. 

“Rhaegar I think some of your family is here.” Quickly confusion filled me as he skirted around the two playing dire wolves. The blurs of grey and white whipped in the air as after a few minutes a boy walked out.

He wore a black doublet with red trim and black pants with black boots, sitting on his back were two blades one of them had a pulsing ruby hard and red. The other blade hidden in the seeth had a black grip, hilt, and pommel with a roaring dragon. But this boy wasn't the one that I remember, he had soft violet eyes and the same black curly hair. 

For a moment his eyes were focused on the snapping dire wolves and at the sight of Jon Ghost rushed over to his side. Biting his hand and yanked hard as if to say that he had to hurry up into the room.

The gentle curls and traces of a smile pulled at his face until he lifted his head up, instantly the mood changed. The air grew charge as flames of hate burned in his eyes, his shoulder instantly began to stiffen as his fist closed tightly. Three loud roars echoed in the air loud cracking like thunder as my vision shifted to the large balcony. Diligent silver eyes met me as the same large head and coiling neck from the gates stared back at me. 

Only this time the eyes were cold and filled with hate as the large coiling neck further into the room, flashing a look at Jon who sampled gave me hate-filled stare it is like he had blinders on he couldn't even hear or see Rob. 

His one gray eyes were more violent and burning in rage his shoulder shook and his lips pulled into a sneer as a booming voice echoed off of the wall. All the while the thick silver lips of this beast curled over its black teeth as the scent of corpse and smoke filled my nose. 

“You have some nerve to come here barely married 3 days and for what you wanted nothing to do with me and yet here you are seeking me out after all you did. The love I have for my father isn’t enough to help you.” His voice border on blood lust as Rob finally moved over to Jon taking in a deep breath he did his best to temper his brother's rage. 

A dangerous snap from Ghost jaw and wisp of silver flames with veins of gray entering the room. Rob did his best not to jump back as he spoke in a firm and even tone, “Jon I know that mother didn't treat you the way that you deserve but please we have come for an important matter the north.”

At this pleading tone, Jon’s rage melted just a bit taking in a soft breath I wanted his more muscular and toned chest to start to expand. Giving me a cold stare one filled with hate and blood lust before a soft smile pulled at his lips as he talked to Rob. “If you want help, then you should have come by yourself she isn't welcome in my city Rob.” 

Even though his tone cold and hateful shook me, he pulled Rob into a tight hug as soft laughs erupted between the two of them. The gurgles of little Ned voice filled my ears as I looked over to see the silver dragon. 

It’s head looming over the baby as the nostrils flared as the baby only giggled more, “Tessarion stop that leaves him be” I looked over to Jon, his cold tone snapping as the dragon cocked his head to the side in confusion. Taking in a deep breath the dragon gave him an annoyed stare before pulling out of the room. 

Ned only giggles more as Talisa gripped tightly to her chest as Jon gave her an apologetic smile. Rubbing the back of his neck gingerly as he spoke in a worried tone, “Sorry about that I tend to get lost in my rage at the worst times, Tessarion meant no harm to you. Your Rob wife is that correct?” 

His tone is soft as he walked over to Talisa as she moved through the throne room she bowed as best as she could as she held ned. A smile pulling at his lips as Jon smiled as Talisa as she spoke in a polite and regal tone. “It's nice to meet you, your grace, my queen.” 

I forget that the silver hair queen when I turned back she had a gentle smile on her face as she spoke in a warm regal town. “Please join us for the feast it should start at any moment, it was in poor taste to ride dragons but Rhaegar wanted to get a flight in before all of this happened.” Jon rolled his eyes she gave him a charming smile, begrudgingly he nodded his head speaking in a cool assertive tone. “Yes dear let’s come we can talk after the fact.”


	32. We Wont Go West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for the daylight up that comment box let me know what you think

Jon POV 

I tried my best not to lose my temper as I watched Dany walk over to me love burning in her soft lilac eyes she wrapped her arm in mine as a loving smile began to pull at my lips as I looked on at Ghost who look so happy and buzzing with excitement. I could tell that he wanted to run with Grey Wind. “Go on but make sure that Grey Wind doesn't go to the girls next they will eat him.” 

A teasing smile pulled at a lipa as Rob gasped I could only laugh as Caitlyn spoke in impertinent voice, “Jon I….” I snarled cutting her off as rage bubbled in my veins burning my skin as I sucked in a cool breath. 

“That’s your grace or King Rhaegar I don't give you permission to address me as a family the only reason you are alive is for the love that I bear Rob.” I gave her a cold pointed stare as I started to make my way down the hall the long winding hall the cool marble and soft gentle cool breezes are a relief from the heat that stifled me. 

As we began to walk I spoke in an easy loving tone turning to Rob as pride bloomed in my chest, “As I'm sure that you have heard I got married to my beloved silver queen, Daenerys Targaryen. Dany this is my brother Rob Stark king in the north” 

My tone polite as Dany blushed and smiled sweetly at him, Rob politely nodded as he spoke in a cool tone. “Congratulations your grace” I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his cordial and stiff tone. 

“Rob you don't need to be formal and we know that you want to know how long that I knew and if the father knew. Father knew he was the one that told me the night the king came to Winterfell I got lost in the crypts and found three eggs when I overheard father talking to my mother. After I confronted him, he told me the truth about it all and gave me our family's sword. Lord Reed was there it witness it all.” 

“If it wasn't for Lord Reed then I think that I would have lived a different life altogether. But that isn't the point right now we are in the middle of a marriage celebration, you're married as well, Talisa Margyer is Valyrian from behind the black wall.” 

A charming smile began to pull at my lips as I turn back to look of the Volantis women behind me, her beauty gave it away, she only managed smiled as I looked down to the baby in her arms. He had her looks by the stormy gray eyes and black hair of the starks. Smiling gently I look over to Rob a sly smile on his face nodded his head naturally, “Yes many thought that we lost the war because of it.” 

I smiled gently at him as the long winding hall got closer to the great hall as excitement buzzed in the air. “You did lose the war when you married her I'm sorry to say to brother but it is true. Dany and I got married but that isn't going to mitigate the power we have collected and consolidated.”

I piece a gentle kiss on Dany cheek as she slapped me playful she smiled sweetly at Rob. “You don't have to be so blunt about it Rhaegar sorry about him Rob, after spending the first 3 years only with 3 dragons and a dire wolf make him more beast than man.” 

I couldn’t help but burst out laughing an amused smile pulling at my lips as my bellowing laughter echoed off of the hall walls. Rob looked utterly shocked not sure what to do as Dany pouted as she slapped me again.

“Don't laugh at me Rhaegar you bully.” She started to puff out her pink lips pouting gently forcing me to smile as I dipped my head down brushing my lips against her as I smiled gently. “Don't poke the dragon unless you ready for the fire.” 

I whisper slowly in her ear in a sultry voice that once forced shivers down her spine and bright red blush on her face now she gave as good as she got. Throwing her arms around my neck and ran her tongue along the base of my neck all the way up to my ears as she nibbled in the lower lobe speaking in a cunning tone. 

“Don't forget which god we are paying tribute to tonight I might wear you out again.” Her girlish giggles stirred a beastly desire in me as I resisted the urge to growl loudly under my breath. 

“I do not want to walk in on you two again lock the door and get a room while you're at it.” I chuckled as Viserys grumbling, his eyes rolling slightly as he glared at me, I knew that he doesn't like the idea of seeing his sister in bed with another man and the thought only made me laugh as he strode over to the feast hall. 

Standing at the door where Ser Jorah his face pulled in a grim look as he looked at our newest guest a sneer began to pull at his lips as he noticed Rob. The other side of the door stood Ser Barristan both are wearing black armor painted to look like dragon scales with a red dragon printed firmly on his chest.

Dany wore her usual flowing silk blue gown that went well with her complexion as she smiled sweetly she settled for looping her arm with mine as I grinned at Viserys. “You no fun Uncle” 

I noticed the dirty look that he gave me but we were family and we got along well enough one of these days he will get over the fact that I married Dany and he didn't Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan flung the door open. I could see Missandei laughing happily as she chatted with her brothers and Grey Worm. Daario and the stone cow were drinking themselves into an early grave as the loud ruckus grew even louder as we walked into the room. 

Dany’s blood riders rushed to her side the moment that we walked into the room, with a warm smile pulling at her lips as she turned to look at Talisa. “Come you must be tired let's eat and talk I'm sure that you have had a long journey from Volantis.” 

The tone loving and cool as Talisa flashed her a loving smile as they spoke happily in high Valyrian as they fluttered around the party continued. Grabbing onto the arm of one of her blood riders I spoke in a low Dothraki.

“My brother we nearly killed at a wedding feat see to it that anyone that might harm your Khaleesi dies screaming.” Speaking in a cold commanding tone, I watched Jago stiffened as he flashed a cautious glare to Dany before speaking in a cool tone. “Yes, Khal.” Then in a flash, he was standing firmly at her side. 

Turning to rob and Caitlyn I tried to keep my lips from pulling in a disgusted sneer as I looked to see the dragons flying above their loud cheer put me at ease. “Come Dany is right in my rage I forgot all my manners you have had a long journey from the west to the east. Since I have made the journey I know it's not easy. We can talk about this on the day of Vhagar until then we should enjoy this piece while we can.” 

Caitlyn POV 

The festival had ended for the day the sun burned the sky a bright orange as the wispy white clouds started to fade. As I walked around the palace ground I noticed Jon off to the side of his body seemed at ease. He ran a tender hand along with the deep blue dragon, the soft sapphire accents her wings, horns, and spikes glimmer in the light. 

Its scales much like the other two dragons that belong to Jon had iridescent scales, her ocean blue eyes were filled with a large amount of depth to them. Jon talked avidly to Rob about his precious girls. 

Now seeing her 45 feet wide wings with deep blue scales cover in dangerous spikes, along her tail and parts of her back as well. Jon tenderly and carefully petted her to avoid the spikes. Running smooth tender strokes of her coiling neck, her soft purr filled the air as she nuzzled his hand like she wasn't going enough love. 

Even from here I could sense the power and the heat that radiates off of her body, taking a more cautious step forward as the cave at the blue dragons back began to glow as ruby red eyes shone in the light.

Crimson flames shot out the cave, crimson flames bathed both the blue dragon and Jon in flames. Terror gripped my heart as the heat flashed across my face narrowly avoiding me if I had strep a single step closer I could have been signed. 

Terror gripped my heart as my breath came out in heavy pants, black smoke billowed into the air choking my lungs, as the powerful snap of jaws filled my ears. Black teeth in the shape of a dagger greeted me inches from my face. Ruby red eyes of hate flared in the darkness of black smoke. “Easy Tyraxes jeez you didn't need to blast us as well ain't that right Meleys” 

Taking in a deep breath terror and confusion pounded so hard in my mind that I thought my head might explode. The crimson flames began to die down and Jon took shape the black smoke no longer billowed in the air. 

The loud cracking of wings beaten away from the smoke as I looked over to see a large silver dragon with gray accents the same color of House Stark. Jon looked unharmed as he rested a hand along the coiling neck of Meleys the blue dragon who gave her sister an annoyed glare. 

She much like Jon looked unharmed the sun as the heat of the flames bore down on me. Meleys took off to the sky and Tyraxes prowled over to Jon. The thick armor plating of the dragon shook me as she curled her coiling neck around his imposing form. 

His violet eyes cold and daring as he gave me a sly amusing smile that said no you know the error of my ways. “Dany and Rob aren't here to save you let me make this clear, I would rather have seen you killed by the Boltons maybe if they had killed you I might have given some of the pardons. But here you are asking me for help but refusing to even humble yourself before me or even apologize.” 

“So let me make this clear, I won't keep my dragons in check the next time that you tried in slight or belittle me and my wife if you plot or lie to Rob anyway if you try to use my queen's army or our dragons I'll kill you.”With those few words, he climbed onto his dragons back and took off leaving me in utter shock” 

Jon POV

From my spot on the balcony, I could see the cave in which the girls nested in, even now I could see Meleys bright blue eyes luminous in the dark. Diligent silver eyes greeted me in the dark. Tyraxes perched up on the balcony her tail laying off the balcony as her head curled around my form her long blocky head directed to the balcony doors. 

As she let to a low growl as fire built in the back of her throat, I knew that it had to be either Bob or Caitlyn and I think that she learned her lesson. Turning back to the door, Ghost resting at my feet constantly as the warmth of Tyraxes burned into my side. It wasn't all too shocking to see Rob with a babe in his arm in a light gray and silver onesie. The babe looked more like a star then Rob did. 

“I would like you to meet Ned Stark the heir of House Stark, Jon I… I know that you wanted to hold off on talking about of war until after your wedding was over on the day of V….” His lips tweeted struggling to pronounce the word as I smiled gently at him as a part of me knew that he much like his mother would very much want to talk about the North.

“Vhagar the god of war one od the 14 flames I know that religion is different than the old gods of the north but they aren't here and I'm only alive thanks to the 14 gods of old Valyria. I want to help you but we have our own problems here that have to be solved before things get worse. We have to quell the rebellion of the slave master and even if we didn't have to do that we don't have ships to ferry the Unsullied and what is left of the Dothraki horde that crosses the red waste. Unless you have enough ships to hold them?” 

He didn't say a word instead he shifted his gaze to Tyraxes her luminous eyes glimmering in the light, there was a strange glint in his eyes. I knew the glint it was the glint that I saw in Pentos, in Qarth. 

“You want Tyraxes you want her power that only her and her sister can provide you want me to abandon my wife and my family to go back to a country that killed my father, mother, brother and sister. You want me to go back there and kill people for you for the sake of my mother's house and you do so with the Tully women who tortured me from the moment that I was born to the very day that I left. If she didn't want me gone then my girls would have been in the north we could have forced the Lannister to give father back but instead, I'm here, and so are you asking me to save the very people that have only ever hated me!” 

Venom and hate pooled in my voice as Rob looked guilty at his feet bouncing Ned lightly in his arms before speaking in a cool tone. “I know that it is not fair that you have lost more than I have but this is for my son, he will never be able to know his home if you don't do this. Our sisters will die, Bran and Rickon are dead please brother” His tone pleading his blues soft and kind as he looked up at me with guilty eyes. 

Taking in a deep breath I did my best to keep my mind clear as my own rage burned, thought of the day that Day would be pregnant she has yet to get her moon's blood and thinks that she might be pregnant what should happen to him. 

“Oh, and what my son should I leave him here in war with his mother and climb on Tessarion or Tyraxes or Meleys and bring death and fire for his cousin but not for him. Should I forgo him, and Viserys and Dany to the murderous slave masters?” 

“They are my family as much as you. I will go back to Westeros and I will fight for our family but only after I have cemented the rule of Mereen and in case you haven't noticed we have 8,000 unsullied sure we have 6 dragons but if Dorne doesn't side with us I will not lose my dragons, they died once from the world and I won't let it happen a 2nd time”

“When I have the ship that can ferry my wife's men you won't just have 3 dragons you will have 6 and 8,000 men at your back but for now you have to be patient. I cross the red waste, I fought warlocks and armies I conquered city to be with this woman and I won't give that up for anything. I might be a dragon but I was raised as a wolf and I won't ever abandon my pack, not even Sansa who is just as bad as your mother but I won't rush off to die either.” 

Rob took in a thankful breath as his head dip and he smiled gently at me. “How long do you think it would take to get a fleet” I looked at him not even sure of the answer myself unless the salve city is marching on us I doubt that we could get the fleet as fast as they would like. 

“I don't know but fire and blood will reign from the sky and they will know that winter is here they will get what is coming to them.” Robs eyes lit a fire as he grinned at me. “May the gods of Valyria and the gods of the forest help them.” 

I chuckled darkly as Tyraxes rolled off the railing flying back to the cave to sleep for the night allowing me to clap Rob on the back. “Come on, let's head inside you can meet the girls another day”


	33. The Girl At The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

Arya POV 

The cold bit deep into my skin but this time I didn't shake and crumble, instead I pulled my thick black cloak around my body as I watched Gendry's hammer slamming against the anvil.

Sharp pops and whizzes filled the air as the metal glew a bright sizzling orange as it bends to Gendry's will. A one-armed watched as he stroked his chin and watched. 

Gendry's chest bares with nothing but a leather apron steam rippling off of his muscles as his black hair laid flat across his face. 

Even in this cold with the gray sky staring from above and full lazy clouds that blocked whatever little warmth the sun did provide Gendry still stood here with nothing but pants and an apron. 

The hot pie was off in the kitchen baking and cooking. He is a steward and Gendry much of the same but he is a steward that works as a smith. Fixing armor banging out dents and stuff like that. 

I felt a sense of pride because I want a steward or a builder but a ranger, with a needle at my side. Though the watch still wanted me to have a proper sword so short sword sat at my back. My black coat whipped in the wind warming me. 

Nymeria laid at my side providing even more warmth and comfort as I watched the training yard. I could hear Thorne yelling in rage as the pitiful whimpers of a boy named Sam filled my ears. He was hacked and hacked as the others laughed at his whimpering and shuttering form.

Grenn and Pyp protected him as best they could but they couldn’t be there all the time and I couldn’t help. I’m able to hide in plain straight and the moment that they started to look closer I knew that it would be too late. I felt pity in my heart for Sam and I knew anyone of my brothers would have fought for him but I just couldn't. 

“SNOW” The crow's squawking tone filled my ears as Nymeria jumped up on her hind legs snapping at the air in the hopes of closing her jaw over the raven's wings just as he moved out of the way. Seeing the black glistening wings told me that if he was here then Mormont wouldn’t be too far. 

Not a moment later a large muscular man with deep blue eyes and wispy white hair with a liver spot on his balding scalp. Dressed in heavy thick furs and leather a large valyrian sword with the pommel of a bear stared back at me.“Snow the both of you, you're going on a journey to the frost fangs be at the gate in the morning.” 

My heart thumped happily as I look over to Gendry’s own eyes widened like he wanted to argue with him on my sake but instead, he stared at the fire. Burning in rage his shoulder went rigid as protection that I knew he only shows when we were worried about me. 

Hot pie forgets that I'm a girl as if the reveal never happened and he spent his whole time with Jon Snow of Winterfell. But not Gendry there were times that he would get utterly outraged and nearly scream out my name. 

After a few chilling minutes, he whirled on his heels through the burning hot steel sizzling in the bubbling water. White steam billowed off of the water as he gave me a cold stare and a grim hard press line. “Can I talk to you” 

Before I could even get an answer he darted across the room in long dangerous stalking strides, gripping tightly to my arm pain spiked through me. It easily dragged me through the lightly covered ground, the once heart-pounding excitement now settled into cold heavy fear. Finally when we were in an empty part of the worn-down tower Gendry gave me a gold harden galore but now the one of a worried brother but a spurned lover. 

“What the hell is your problem you can pass as a guy and you might have a wolf that would kill for you but you are still the lady of Winterfell. You can't just put yourself in danger.”Why not? 

Jon is gone but he put himself in danger all the time, Rob left of Winterfell to march on the capital he put himself in danger. Bran and Rickon put himself in danger, so why is it okay for them but not for me?

Here I'm not Arya Stark, here I'm Jon Snow bastard of Winterfell and with my dire-wolf Nymeria, we are going to be men of the night's watch for as long as it takes. Taking in a deep breath I gave Gendry a knowing look.

“I'm going north and there is nothing that you can do to stop me.” Rage burned in my heart as I gave him a cold menacing glare one that told me there was no way that he was going to tell me what to do. A coldness settled in my bones as I spoke in the coldest and venomous voice that I could manage. “Unless you want to tell them that I'm a girl and have then put me out in the cold.” 

Taking in a deep breath I sprung sharply on my heels as Nymeria's tail whipped against Gendry’s leg as we stalked off into the snow. The soft crunch filled my ears as I looked over the sky, in a moment like this I missed Jon. He never thought I couldn't do something even though I was a girl. Jon whenever you come home and help me reclaim Winterfell before it is too late. 

_ Beyond The Wall _

The icy tundra stared back at me it had been weeks since we have been lost in the tundra of the north. Even now the sight of the fist of the first man. Nymeria darted in and out of the tree her tongue lolling looking happily out the side of her mouth as she looked off in the distance with her knowing golden eyes. 

Gendry stood at my side heat radiating off of his body as he held tightly to his warm hammer as his eyes stared up at the snow with wonder. Even after a few weeks of being out in the north, I could see the way that his eyes sparkled with excitement, it's the same look that he gave Nymeria. 

The run had been a long one and Custers keep was hell and the long way to the top of the hill made my lungs hurt. Emotions whirled around in my mind as I thought back to the pale skin and deep starry blue eyes that greeted me when I went to find Mormont. I flex my sword hand the thick burns had begun to fade as I looked up to see Mormont stopping as the rest of the stewards started to put up his tent, so I guess this is where we are camping. 

_ Later That Night  _

The loud blasting horn echoed over the empty darkness, panic cheers filled the air as panic yells shook me from my sleep, but it was the 3rd blast hit the air, as adarline burned through my veins. 

Chilling and cold snapping air slapped against me as I jumped to my legs gripping tightly to the short sword on my back. Only the deep stary blue eye color stared back at me, as a thick white mist swirled around me. Nymeria snapped at my side barrelling through the mass of dead bodies as the stench of decaying flesh filled my nose. Her thick black lips curled over her glimmering white teeth. 

Deep rumbling snarls echoes in the air as I looked over to see Gendry jumping up from the ground gripping tightly to his war hammer as he yelled but the loud whipped wings rushed through the trees. Mormont roared with orders as I watched as the thick white mist rolling in quicker as the winds grew more wild and dangerous. 

Sam's ravens burst from a cage flying high disappearing from the air as the thick white mist as the moon cascaded down on us. Rushing up the hill with aching legs the loud blood-curdling screech that force shivers down my spine. White flashes slapped against my eyes as the sound of panic screams filled the air. Fear cut deeper than a knife, I repeated my lessons over an over signal struggling to keep my mind sharp as my heart thunders. 

Cold chilling air filled my lungs chilling me bone-deep as I took in a few breaths slashing and hacking wildly as Gendry roared with rage at my side. His eyes burning bright with blood lust as he slammed his hammer hard into the dead as the sickening crunch of bones. 

Slamming into the ground like nails I watched the heads of the dead as the imploded in a cloud of dry dust. Flesh slipped down their face as flesh filled between the grapes of their teeth the sight force shudders down my spine. 

As the snow got knee-deep I could barely make my way through the snow struggling as my heart thumped loudly in my ears Gendry gripped tightly to me in a panic. Mushing through the snow I watched as arrows of fire reign through the midnight black sky. 

Sam ran with wet small clothes as bright red nose spilling with a snotty white dribble, dogs roared and barked in panic as Nymeria snapped and barked at anyone that dare come close. At the very top of the hill stood Mormont his bellow and order filled the air. Rushing forward Gendry didn't stop as he pulled me close. We are the watchers on the wall and this is our stand. 


	34. Rumors Reach The West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Joffrey POV 

The cheers for the wedding feast echoed in my ears so I looked over to see my sweet bride she had a loving smile on her face as she talked happily with my mother who I could see hated every minute of it. 

Myrcella chatted happily with Sansa her wolf sat by her side chomping down on the morsels of food Sansa would give to her. I wanted nothing more than to poison or kill the damn wolf but Sansa test every bit of meat the dog gets before allowing the mutt to eat it. 

No to mention that the beast is so large that it would be difficult to take down more than a few guards would die before even a single arrow could hit the beast and by then Sansa will have escaped. 

Grandfather said that it wasn't worth the risk and with my family missing my imp of an uncle they couldn't afford to look weak. But I knew the truth he is out there plotting with my enemies. 

I think that it's the dornish prince Obyern the red viper. But the bastard claims that one of her sisters had fallen ill and their father went back to care for her. 

Shaking my head sadly I lift the golden chalice to my lips just about to take a swig to rush down the pigeon pie when a man rushed through the feast slamming agonist tables as sweat and drip caked his skin.

“My king, your grace there is urgent news about the usurper and the dragons in the east.” His form shaken and fear filled his eyes as grandfather stood up in utter outrage. 

All joyous yell stopped and my heart began the race with rage and worry, I looked over to Myrcella and Sansa there was hope flashing in her eyes like they might be talking about her brother. 

The thought made me sick as I looked over to uncle Jaime he gripped tightly to the messenger and mumbled lowly in his ears before pulling him off. 

The wedding after that was halted I dropped the chalice to the table and for a moment I saw the annoyance in the queen of thorns eyes as she glared at the chalice cup with mixed emotions.

I didn't know what to make of it but I got up with my new queen rushing to my side and together we thank all the guests for coming and that we would have to cut the wedding feast short. 

The next thing that I know I'm pacing in the small council room as grandfather rubbed his eyes angry as he glared at the messenger. His hair dripping with sweat and flat as his clammy tab skin. 

He looked terrified as uncle Jaime put a hand on his sword hilt glaring coldly at the man as mother sat by grandfather's side while Margaery patted the seat next to her and spoke in a soothing and sweet voice. 

“My love please sit so that our friend can explain why he ruined such a glorious feast.” Her tone began to sway me as the storming rage in my chest began to ebb. 

I began to lower myself in the chair doing my best to keep my temper even as I looked over to the chair that housed my mother. She gave Margaery a murderous glare like that one moment made her hate Margaery all the more. 

Maester Pycelle cleared his throat while LittleFinger seat once filled with Tyrion's now sat of Mace Tyrell a bloated fool but still with little finger gone we needed a replacement. 

The master of ships still had no one appointed so here it sat empty. Janos Slynt was off to the wall thanks to my uncle imps so now Aaron Micbrand from the Lannister army held the position. 

His gold and red leather shined in the light as I looked over to the man no longer had the patience for this silence since Varys disappeared the same night that the imp did they were almost no whispers from the east. 

Sensing the tension in the room Qyburn stepped forward and spoke in a quick whispery tone.

“I tried to get my little birds across the narrow sea but they kept getting killed so I sent a soldier from the city's watch he will tell us all that he has seen. I urge you to listen to his words and follow the best course so that the true king can remain on the throne.”

With a polite smile, Qyburn took a step back the man shivered with worry as his pale blue eyes locked on me as he spoke in a cautious voice. 

“I started my journey at Pentos where the Targaryens were rumored to be staying once there I hear rumors of Prince Rhaegar much as we hear but it wasn't just that rumor many claimed that he had a large wolf the size of a horse a pure white with red eyes and three dragons one of silver and gray, one of navy blue and cobalt in one of pure red…” 

I sunk further in my chair as I felt a clipped laugh leave my lips “That is nothing more than a rumor why would a Targaryen have a dire wolf?” 

My tone doubtful and skeptical and grandfather flashed me a cold stare that said shut it and let the man finished. I knew that he didn't believe it any more than I did it still I'm sure that he needs as much information on our enemies as he could. 

“I thought the same thing, your grace but then I made my way to qarth posing as simple trader we're I heard that the prince and princess had come with 3 baby dragons and left shortly after that but in their absence a boy with three large dragons the size of horse came looking for his aunt and uncle only to be met with dangers from the warlocks. He killed a large portion of the warlocks there and made his way out of Qarth on the back of his dragons. They are large enough to ride and that was a year ago.” 

Tension charged and electric rushed through the air, as the cold hand of dread gripped tightly to my heart. Threatening to crush the fragile beating flesh as my eyes began to widen. Aegon and his sister brought the realm to heel with only 3 dragons and 3,000 men what would 6 and 8,000 men do? 

“He flew on top of the beast in the hopes of meeting his family at Astapor but by the time that he got there the city was on fire and the 8,000 unsullied gone. On his way to Yunkai, he met his family and together they conquered Yunkai and then he conquered both Mereen by himself and present to his aunt as a wedding gift.”

“Even as we speak they are getting married in Valyrian style, now the Targaryens have 6 dragons with 3 dragon riders. As for the usurper, there was a rumor that a man with red hair and blue eyes walking about Volantis with two women and a large grey and silver dire wolf.”

“I didn't believe it until I saw him for myself as he was making his way to Mereen I was getting on a ship back to Westeros when I saw his wolf running about with the white one it would seem that the user has gone to the dragon king and queen for aide, Rob Stark lives and he is coming back with fire and blood.” 

His tone grew manic as the tension settled in the air, Mace looked installed his large blotchy face greeted me. Pycelle looked doubtful as he turned his attention to grandfather looking for guidance. Uncle Jaime didn't say a word he simply guided the man out of the room as a fire lit up specks of gold and grandfather's eyes.

“Lord Bolton told me that he was sure Rob Stark, his wife, and his mother were going to be hunted down and killed before they could make it out of the south and back in the north. It would seem that they didn't go north but east if the rumors are to be believed. Qyburn I want as much information as you can gather I want proof and I want it now. If the Targayens cross narrow sea we need to be ready. Lady Nym you speak for Dorne, you were the ones that lasted the longest against the Targaryen conquest with scorpions and high walls can we count on you.” 

His voice is cool and commanding as he glared at the bastard girl with high cheekbones, olive skin and plump pink lips she truly did look like royalty.

A sly smile pulled at her lips as she grinned at him, “Dorne and her armies are yours to command you only need to say the words.” Her voice seemed cool and calm but I don't think that she meant it there was something about her oily smile that didn't sit right with me. 

Grandfather gave her a cold pinning look that said don’t you dare lie to me and then he turned his attention to Mace. “Get the coin together I want the city's walls reinforced and I want scorpions lining the walls I also want our naval power back to what it used to get the coin together. Make sure the other cities and major strongholds do the same and send word to Dorne we want their blueprints for the scorpions.” 

His tone is final and booming as he glared pointedly at each of the advisors sitting before me a commanding aurora burned around me as a sly grin pulled at his face. Taking in a deep breath I slowly started to stand but a strong firm hand pulled me back to my seat. Hate seething in my grandfather's face and demeanor. “You sit we need to talk about the Stark girl and that wolf of hers.” 

Sansa POV 

The soft gurgling of the river in the god’s wood help put me at ease as the fresh air splashed against my warmed skin. Lady laid against the root of the heart tree, not the least be unveiled at the sight of the white oak thick and hardy as gnarled roots ripped up the ground. The cold blood-red eyes from the sap scared me. 

Even to this day, and as I sat before the tree my knees bent and my hands clasped I didn't have anything to pay for. Praying wouldn't change a thing the only reason that I came here is for hope. The same hope that appears beneath my pillow each night, the cryptic message that told me I could go home only if I came here each night. 

On the night of the wedding while the castle cheered at the bedding ceremony only then would I be whisked away. The words were cruel and taunting I knew that there would be no home for me as long as I was to suffer the presence of King's Landing. Once this land gave me hope at the thought of being Queen with Joffrey at my side. 

Now that thought only brought disgust and hate, my stomach would roil and flip as hate burned in my chest and venom pooled in my throat tasting bitter in my mouth. Regret welled in me most of the time. The regret that I went to the queen the night that I was to leave with father and Arya. If I hadn't said a word the war with the north never would have happened, I wouldn't have lost all of my family and I wouldn't be here hoping for another man to save me. 

“You looked stunning and so pious like that.” I knew the voice it started me but not because of fear but because of the shock I hadn't realized that I was being watched until now. The thick gravely and sly voice of Little Finger filled my ears. As I turned to look back at him he had a sly grin on his face as his green-gray eyes stared at me. 

His lips were curled into a knowing grin as he spoke in a cool and loving tone one that didn't fit him. “Shall we get going?” He left his smooth palmed hand to my face his teeth flashed me a warming smile as Lad growled a low rumbling growl her claws digging in the dirt as her fur began to stand up. At the sight, fear crawled in my heart but as I looked at Little Finger a twinkle in his eyes and a loving smile I finally managed to speak. 

“Where are we going?” My voice nothing but a whisper as an, even more, intrigued sparkled glowed in the night as the silvery light of the moon bathed us. The once peaceful serenity now charged with decisions that might change my whole life. Though as he spoke, I knew that I would do anything to make his words a reality. “To take back Winterfell of course” 


	35. Dorne Joins The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day

Oberyn POV 

The thick heavy scent of Dornish spice filled my nose as the loud cheers and laughter faded from my ears as we got further from the dining hall. Aegon stood by my right his shoulder is rigid and his chin tilted upwards and jutted out like he owns Sunspear. To my left stood Tyrion his face pulled into a grim mask one that said he still feared my brother would have him killed. 

Doran didn't want to fully commit until he saw the boy from himself and there is no mistaking it he is a Targaryen the true born son of Rhaegar the elder brother to this Rhaegar second of his name. He would not be king he would bow before his brother when realize he had no army to fight beside his savages. 

I turn the look at Jon he is the lord of Griffin roost and a close friend to Rhaegar he only helped prove the case this man knew my good brother better than one else if he signed off on all of this how could my brother refused. I looked down the winding hall where I saw Hotah his ax held tightly to his body as Arianne smiled gently. 

Her high cheekbones and loving smile force warmth to fill my heart though as her uncle I can say that I didn't approve of her sheer dress that left nothing to the imagination. Aegon has a lustful look in his eyes as they began to sparkle and grow lighter in color as a charming smile pulled at his lips. 

“Uncle ...cousin?” She paused for a moment giving me a quant smile before turning to look at the boy that I bought before her. A sly smile pulled at her lips full and plump as her cunning eyes sparkle with mischief. I don't know if I should be worried but quickly she had Hotah pushed the large oaken door open for us. 

Walking in I'm hit it the sweet scent of milk of the poppy my elder brothers joins were sallow, bright red and puffy with irritation. Slowly he sipped a thick chalky white fluid as Quentyn sat at his side like a stone statue as he stared out the window. 

“Brother may I present to you Prince Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name and heir to the iron throne. Our dearest nephew and with him Lord Jon Connington of Griffin Roost and with me Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister.” 

My sly and loud tone force all of their heads to snap up in surprise az Arianne made her way to the bed she ran a slow hand along her slender legs as she grinned at Aegon. The lust in his eyes is palpable and it was like he forgot this was his cousin then again he is a Targaryen. 

“I admit that he looks like a Targaryen but for all, we know he is a blackfyre, then again I don't really remember my aunt or my uncle.” With a smooth smile, I turned to look at my brother the tension in the air shocked me. 

“Look at him, and you will see it the same thing that I do the Targaryen features and the Martell ones as well” The silence piercing and cold as I watched Doran looked up from his cup a white line forming around his lips from where he had been sipping the milk of the poppy. 

His eyes widen with silent shock as he leaned forward in his chair, hoping to get a better look at him, a slight twitch of his legs forced him to gasp out in pain as he took another sip of the milk of the poppy before speaking in a gruff and husky pain-filled voice. 

“Come closer” I watched Aegon he balance on the balls of his feet watching his uncle only for a moment before walking over to him. In strong long strides, he made his way to my brother his shoulder rigid but he didn't look as worried as he had when we first arrived in dorne. 

I watched as my dearest brother place a tender hand along his chin then his cheek. His eyes slightly glazed from the milk of the poppy but he hid most of his pain well as finally after a few more minutes of examination he felt his hand drop to his lap. 

“It would seem we have quite a problem. You know that your aunt and brother have gotten married or so the whisper say, I don't know if he is your brother I wouldn't think it possible yet here you stand. But they have 6 dragons and 3 raiders.” 

His tone cool and soft but also suggestive as Aegon went to the right side of the room where a second window sat. A sly smile began to pull at his face as he flashed me a calculating stare before staring out the window. 

“I don't see a problem at all, we are going to sack the storm lands and then free the north from the control of the Boltons that will buy my brother's allegiance and as long as I live I am the one that has the greater claim. As for the dragons I see three dragon riders right here. The Martells married into the royal family with princes Daenerys first of her name. Uncle Obyern tells me that there is a marriage pact between Viserys and Arianne that would bind him and his dragon to our family as much as my brothers. My brother has 3 dragons and my aunt as 3 there are 3 with no rider if i claim them then we 3 dragons and 3 kingdoms behind us and they have what 8,000 unsullied and from what I heard this brother of mine is noble he will do as his elder brother bids or once I take one of his dragon Ill have power equal or even greater to that of him and his new wife.” 

Casually he shrugged his shoulders as Arianne and Quentyn alike had joy burning bright in their eyes along with wonder like they couldn't wait to ride a dragon. But I didn't know true we have Targaryen ancestors but even pureblood Targaryens were not able to tame dragons and died in the attempt. 

Aegon slowly turned on his heels giving each of us a knowing stare that said you doubt my plan, “Send Quentyn to speak with them on my behalf let them know that we took the stormlands and are they going to march onto the north with whole dornish army at our backs and the golden company along with the army of the stormlands. By the time that you get to them we should have taken the Stormlands with Stannis on dragon stone he wouldn't be able to defend the Stormlands we will take griffin roast’s under the disguise of the exiled lord's coming back to take what is his and unknowing to the crown we will take the rest of the storm and with the Golden Company so know one thing to look for Dorne just yet. If they still refused to take the dragons once they have bonded with a raider they follow only their orders. While you do that in case the plan fails Dorne will begin to line her walls with scorpions in all the major castle and forest.” 

The plan sounds, sound and even if my niece and nephew couldn't ride the dragons, Aegon would still be able to tame them and force them to work for us. Who knows more about dragons then Targaryens. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to my elder brother his face stone-cold not resolving even the pain that he was even, Quentyn spoke as if sensing his father's doubt. “I can do it father and while I'm at it, I will make the prince aware of his marriage to my dearest sister while Nym and Tyene work the angel from kings landing while my dear cousin takes back the stormlands and then the north, let me take the east for our family.” 

Even as he spoke in a commanding and demanding tone it shocked me I didn't think that he would want this so badly. The silence spoke volumes my brother looked lost in thought only furthering glazing over his eyes as he spoke in a cool tone.

“Very well then I will send you there but be careful word as reach the south about the dragons in the east they can't know that a dornish prince is going to speak with them then all our plans are for not.”

Even as he said the words I could see the joy that spread across both my nephew's face as thoughts of dragons dance in both their heads. “Alright then I'm going into the stormlands, and Quentyn is going east good luck cousin.” Please, mother, father watched over these foolish war-hungry boys. 

  
  
  



	36. Welcome To Grey Water Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day

Bran POV

The forest of the north swirled around me thick mighty pine with the scent of winter about them, my heart thumped and flashes of green swirled around my eyes. I could see the trees as I felt weightless, a soft shine of black feather filled my eyes. I couldn't believe it I’m truly flying the bright blue sky loomed overhead. While thick white fluffy clouds greeted me but the higher I climbed the weaker the connection got. 

Dropping back into my own body rage began to grip me as my same numb legs greeted me. Hate burned in my mind as I looked around to see Jojen he gave me a hard determined stare he didn't even need to open his mouth for me to know the words that were going to come spilling out in an annoyed tone. 

“You must go north beyond the wall past the dead to the 3 eyed raven please Bran you might be the king in the north now that your brother is dead but no one knows that you live why take this risk. Go North” 

His tone grew commanding and frustrated as I looked to Asha she had a hard look in her blue eyes as if she was getting ready to lunge at him. She gripped tightly to her spear as Rickon played the Shaggy dog not looking at us in the least. I knew that there was a risk but we are going to the neck there were no ifs or ands about it. 

Meera looked almost relieved that she didn’t have to make her way north,she says that if we are lucky it would only take us the rest of the day to get to Grey Water watch. Looking over to Meera, her soft moss green eyes filled with love as she looked at me. Her shoulders were rigged and a mask of calm is placed on her face but I knew that she is annoyed and tired and most of all enraged with Jojen. 

For weeks now we have made the trip on foot from Winterfell to the Grey Water Watch, Jojen was the one that told me that his father taught him how to see with his green dreams, taught him how to warg. 

Why should I go to the north to put myself in danger when there is a man at the neck that could do the very thing that this three-eyed raven claimed he could. I wouldn't go north I know what lies behind the wall nothing but the dead. 

I see it every night, they haunted my dreams as dry death cries filled the air telling me that if I tried to take one more step forward I would be dead. Cold unforgiving icy tundra haunted my dreams at night forcing me to wake up in cold sweats. 

I refuse to have to live through that, to put Asha who just made it out of that hells and Rickon who is no more than a child wouldn’t be able to make that journey. Plus I can't walk and I'm supposed to force that Hodor to drag me through miles of snow so deep that it could come up to his chest at times. 

Just thinking about it drove me to rage, Summer snapped at the air around the back of Jojen's ankle. His own moss green eyes greeted me as I spoke in a harsh and commanding tone.

“No I won't go north I have told you so many times that I have lost track I will not go north we are going to your home my sworn bannerman are there, they will teach me the ways of green seeing and warging. I won't go to that hell for a figure that I don't know simply on your word and my dreams.” 

My tone grew cold and hard as I glared at him, his chin jutted out like he wanted nothing more than to yell at me to scream that I'm a fool like he had done so many times before. Instead, I stood here clearly annoyed with rage burning in my deep blue eyes my auburn curls tossed and wild.

Jojen let out a tired annoyed breath as hate burned in his moss-green eyes something told me that this wouldn't be the last time that I heard about this. But for the moment I'm glad that it is dropped. 

Turning to look at Meera with a sharp nod of her head her curls tossed around wildly as we at our fast getting ready to make the last leg of our journey. We are only a few miles out from the Reeds home and by nightfall, we would be safe. 

_ Later that Night _

The air thick, moist and humid kept getting caught in my throat as I turned to look at the thick mossy green water with thick bright forest green mats staring back at me. The soft buzzing of mosquitoes filled my ears as the damp and humid air pressing my hair and clothes flat to my skin as thick tendrils of sweat dripped down my body. 

The thick trees are pressed so tightly together that I could see the long winding trunks and the thick root sticking out the browns and black soil and deep murky green water staring back at me. For a moment I was confused nothing but murky water and thick rolling fog greeted as we got further into the bog. 

Sitting on the slim rowboat is Meera, Jojen, Summer, and I, sitting on the boat just across from us was that Hodor, Asha, and Rickon along with Shaggy dog. A part of me wanted to look back towards the north where I knew the three-eyed raven was waiting for me but another part the smart part told me that if I went North things would never be the same and they wouldn't end well. 

So here I sat in the boat a thundering sensation filled my mind as my heartbeat threatened to deafen me. My blood rushed with as I thought if I could still move my legs that my foot would be tapping. 

I felt like this is a trap but as the thick rolling smoke began to fade and settle on top of the water like a second layer I notice it. A large castle floating on the water. 4 little towers sat in the water with pointed roofs and bottoms made out of some kind of round folding material with spikes that kept people from ling them. 

All four towers that sat in the water were connected to a large castle that I knew had to be Grey Water Watch. It wasn't built like regular castle or fort since it was floating on water there was a large tower floating in the middle of the small connected floating platforms. The tower is as tall as the trees but still hidden from sight. 

There are windows littering the tower and around the large tower were 4 small square buildings each are low and had tops covered in thick canvas green sheets that I knew hid sentries.

It is almost impossible to make them out but there they sat with crossbows level to our chest and even from here I could see the thick silver arrowhead with slick green liquid covering them, that I knew had to be poison. 

The bog devils the southerners called them but they looked like friends to me, taking one look at me and then Merra and Jojen, they lowered their crossbows. The mist that had been cowering Grey Water Watch disappeared as if someone had conjured it using magic.

Sitting at the base of the tower was a man with mossy green eyes and fading brown hair that looks to be thinning. He was short in stature, much like his children but he had a bow at his back and a 2 pronged spear in his hand and a short sword strapped to his waist. 

He looked like he had been getting ready for battle, his eyes sparkle with knowledge as he noticed me and then Rickon. Something in him seemed relieved as he smiled gently at us his white teeth gleaming against his tan skin. His short brown curls covered most of his face but I could tell by sparkled in his eyes and how tightly he clutched his spear that there was something wrong. the war shield that there was something amiss. Flapping at his back were crows with shiny black feathers and knowing black eyes. 

Is that how he knew that we were coming did he see us through the eyes of his ravens and decided to wait for us. He bowed before speaking in a cool tone, “My princes there is much to talk about please come in, you must have had a long journey, food, baths, and a night's rest we can talk in the morning.” 

With a sharp snap of his fingers, maids and soldiers walked forth helping us each out of the boat Summer jumped gracefully on the tower ground. His tailed stilled as his eyes grew cold and predatory as he looked at me and then at the men that were helping me out of the ship. 

I knew that it would take him some time to get acclimated with new people but he stood firm yet tame. Then there is Shaggy dog, who just like his brother jumped up onto the deck. For his sake, I hope that he doesn’t start to maul people as he did with Maester Luwin. 

The thought of the dead man force pain to fill my heart as I thought back to him, he told me to get somewhere safe and here I was among allies for the first time in a year. Thank the old gods and new for that, now let’s see if I was right for coming here.


	37. Midnight Killings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day, light that comment section up

Jon POV 

In the dead of the night, I could hear the sound of slapping shoes against the ground as the door flung inwards. Dany snuggled close to my sie resting her head on my chest as I felt her warmth burning in me. Both our nake from hidden beneath the cool silk of the sheet as her rounded plump stomach sat hidden beneath the sheets.

A faint smile trace against my lips as I looked out onto the balcony even from here I could see the glowing pool waters of Dany’s bathing pool. The starry night sky stared back at me as the full opal moon was reflected off of the water. “My King and Queen there is a problem that needs your attention it is the sons of the harpy” 

Slowly turning my head I could see a golden hazy stare coming from Missandei, her eyes gentle and filled with grief. The red rim around her eyes told me that she had been crying and I knew the news could not be good. Dany stored at my side her silver curls slipping down her shoulder as she clutched tightly to the silk sheets as she rose.

“How many deaths this time.” Dany’s hazy voice caught Missandei off before she could even speak. Her golden eyes began to well with fresh tears and pain, her grief sat so heavy in the air that Ghost started to let out mournful cries. 

Knowing that she would want to speak with Dany by herself I rose from my spot in the bed the cool sheets falling from my form leaving me to the blasting hot wind of the east. My own skin now a deep tan color from my exposure to the sun. Slowly I slip on a pair of silk black pants and a silk white shirt with gray trim. 

Not a moment later as I left the bed Missandei rushed to her side tears spilling from her eyes as she told Dany about her brother who had been among the brazen beast and freedmen and unsullied that had their lives. take 

Ghost jumped from his soft plush pillows at the foot of the bed rushing to my side in silent steps his blood-red eyes began to search the door as I slowly walked out of it with him at my side. Running a smooth hand along his silver fur help to put me at ease as the darkness of the hall greeted me. 

Nothing but the small golden light that pooled from the freshly lit torches filled my eyes, “My king where is her grace?” the soft hushed tone of Ser Barristan force my head to snap up. He usually stood visual at our door ever since the deaths have started. He had been by Dany, and I since I arrived at Yunkai. 

Ser Barristan is a good man doing his best to protect us and with the warlocks ire for the both of us and then on top of all of that with Astapor back in the hands of the Yunkish, they are teaming up with Volantis. Even as we speak they march with a mighty host that only gets bigger there is talk that the Dothraki have been brought to fight at their side. This is trying times an even with 6 dragons all it takes is one mistake one arrow or a lucky blow and all of this ends. 

Ser Barristan thought about that more than even I or Dany, he insisted that he stays by my side and Ser Jorah at Dany’s. I would have liked it better if he would stay by her side I have Blackfyre and Darkstar my black blade given to me by my uncle. I have all the protection I need plus Ghost.. 

Slowly I closed the door to my room the soft whimpers of Missandei and the soft cooing of Dany filled my ears. I knew that they wouldn't take it well if someone merely walked into the room so I shut the door before speaking. 

“She is with Missandei trying to calm her down, the recent losses included one of her brothers. I'm sure that they will join us in a few moments I'm sure that Ser Jorah isn't fair away even as we speak I'm sure he is coming to be at her side.” 

The thought of ser Jorah force me to smile he loves her and would do anything to be at her side that was why when she wanted to banish him I instead hat he stay at our side and repent for his transactions against her. 

“Very well your grace” Striding down the hall with Ghost to my left and Ser Barristan to my right I tried to shake the sleep that had sat so heavy in my bones. Looking up I want to shock to see Rob. He looked exhausted as he had strapped Ice onto his back as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

Rob had been a great help since he got here, he dropped the talk about Westeros he understood that we wouldn't be able to get there just yet. So instead he helped shore up our military and defensive of the city. A few days after he arrived he told us about the impending war with Volantis. 

He and Grey Wind made a great addition to the campaign and Talisa and little Ned are family, I'm hard-pressed to get a word for a moment alone with my wife. Talisa and little Ned accompany Dany everywhere they go. Dany claims that she always wanted a sister and with Missandei and Talisa she got exactly that. 

“Jon? What is going on? Don't tell me another Harpy attack” His tone was worried and exasperated they had been going on ever since the wedding I can remember it even now it is like a vivid picture in my head. 

_ Flashback to When The First Killing Happened  _

The deep black cave greeted me, darkness cool and swirling I knew that there was a danger in that cave a cave that spread through most of the pyramids, a cave system that allowed for the dragons to go around unseen. 

The red baking sand whipped in the wind as I watched like a flash of diamonds in the light luminous silver eyes greeted me. Soft hissed and the scent of burning corpses and sulfur filled the air. “Jon, what are you doing out here?” The soft worried questioning tone of Rob filled my ears as I turned back his deep river blue eyes greeting me. 

A gentle smile on his face as he strolled over to me without fear not once thinking about the beast that lurked in the cave. A dangerous thing if you asked me many didn't regard Tessarion with fear, in fact, some even forget that she was there at all. Unlike her sister, she is silent and calculating, intelligent with no equal you didn't see her unless she wanted you to. 

“I usually visit the girls, on my journey from the West to the East, Ghost and the girls were the only ones that I had through it all for the better part of 2 and a half years I had only them. So it's strange to wake up in the morning and not have them with me, I tend to come and visit them before breaking my fast.” 

My tone is easy as I move among the cave without fear with Rob staring at me with shock in his eyes not sure of what to say or do really I could see it in his eyes he was worried to speak. I don't know if it was the fact that I'm now a king but he almost seemed to think of each word before he spoke. 

“Brother I know that my behavior the first week that you came wasn't what you expected, ever since I hatch my eggs there is this fire in me that I'm learning to tame the Targaryen temper is a dangerous thing but I'm getting there. After all the mental and sometimes physical abuse your mother put me through, it made it hard to see past when she first appeared but truly you both have nothing to fear from me. Speak true” 

My tone is gentle as Rob took a few steps forward in long strong strides, “I'm sorry about everything Jon when you left you came to me and I couldn't tell that there was something wrong, I should have known I should've stopped you or least asked to come with you. I'm sure that if Arya, Bran, and Rickon were alive they would have wished for the same thing.” 

I was at the mouth of the cave now with the sun glaring down my back and a tension that found its way into the air as Rob stepped a little too close to the cave and a little too fast. With a deep rumbling echoing growl, Tessarion rose from her cave. Her large slim and elongated head appeared first, teeth shaped like daggers and black as night appeared as she curled her lips back over her teeth. 

She almost looks like she was smiling then came to her long coiling next almost 20 feet long her large muscle form of a 3-year-old dragon started to appear thick heavy muscles and a dangerous silver stare. Rob stopped but I smiled gently at him as I ran a reassuring hand on Tessarion’s coiling neck.

“When we take back the north I'll do it on the back of Tessarion her silver and gray are the colors of House Stark and house stark rules the north you the firstborn son of Ned Stark are to be lord of Winterfell. I don't regret leaving the way that I left and if I had known that those eggs were hiding in that crypt I would have hatched them long ago before this mess started, I failed to protect father but I won't fail to protect you or our remaining family, little ned, Talisa, you, even Catelyn I won't let you die.” 

Conviction filled my voice as I looked over to Rob a gentle smile pulling at his lips as a warmth settled into the air one created from love and levity. But the moment was trampled when Grey Worm rushed to me a spiked helm tucked under his arm his cold brown eyes staring at Rob like he was an outsider before speaking in High Valyrian. “My king there has been a murder” 

_ Current Time  _

At that moment I knew that Rob would be a great leader and I would need him at my side if I'm to succeed here and then in Westeros with Dany by my side. “Yes, more than a few lives were claimed we should get going.” With a shape nod, Grey Wind and Ghost prowled ahead of us as Rob took up the stop that Ghost vacated. 

The throne room was filled with people as brazier was lit filling the room with hot suffocating air. Dahrio, Plumm and the commander of the brazen beast stood in silence giving me firm nods.

The Perfume lords that Dany had in her employ weren't here thank the gods I don't think that I could stand to look at them. “Your grace where is her grace” I sat down on the ivory bench leaning back at the back of the bench as my exhausted body tired to shut down. Rob let out a soft laugh as he stood at my back. 

“Right here, dear you looked like you are close to falling asleep.” Even as Danys husky yet sing-song voice had me thinking that I'm going to fall asleep in this exact moment. I could only chuckle as a weak smile began to pull at my lips.

“No I'm up just resting my eyes” I learned a little forward for my body began to wake up as the black sky cold with talking blue and white stars stared back at me. I could see Drogon and his brother even from here they were growing larger and more wild by the day. There were times that he would disappear and then reappear as if he was never gone to begin with. 

As I turned over to my love she wore a loose pink silk dress the fabric shimmering as pooling at her feet as it fell loose over her swollen belly. Sitting to my right she tucked one of her legs under her butt as she sat on a soft statin purple pillow. 

“How did they get killed? Why were they alone? I order that we started to go out in groups of 5 to 10 or at the very least 2 per group so that they were not taken by surprise or overpowered.” 

Her tone commanding forcing shivers down all of their spines mine included, the cold and impassive voice of Grey Worm always force shivers down my spine when he spoke of death.

“One went out drinking he was off duty when he was killed, another was visiting a whorehouse, a third was on his way home. Their Bodies were dumped at the foot of the temple they have had their proper burial, the little scribes await your permission to leave so that she might see her brother at the temple of the graces.” 

Dany simply nodded his head as I spoke in a cool and commanding tone, “enough of this these harpies have been prowling the city at night, right?” I watched them as Dany look to me in silent concern but Grey Worm nodded his head “I'm sure that they are still on the march looking for more victims.” I roll my shoulders as I began to rise from the bench, bending down to place a sweet chaste kiss on Dany head.

“Go back to bed my love” Her hand rested on her stomach as she looked at me in utter confusion. “Continue the patrols, while you patrol the land I'm going to patrol the sky. I'm going to fly the dragons over the city if they even attempt to attack someone I will find them and burn them.” 

With a sharp nod I made my way over to the large looming balcony, I could see the churning black water of slaver's bay as I looked over to see the city expanded as the loud screeches filled the air forced me to look over to see Tessarion, her keen silver eyes were the best for this job. The luminous look to them forces me to smile, taking a leap of faith I jumped from the balcony, soaring through the air as it whipped at my black curls.

The wind rushed around me as Dany let out a terrified shriek in terror antsy growls filled the room as I landed on Tessarion’s back. Her scales smooth against my skin as my thumping heart filled my ears. 

I looked down to her shoulder blades, her muscles tighten as I gripped tightly to, two white spikes with gray tips that sat in the middle of her shoulder blades. “Let's go for a ride Tessarion.” I felt a smile pulling at my lips as Dany watched me for a moment before slowly rising from her bench, it's time to hunt some harpies.


	38. Is He A Dragon Or A Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day let me know what you think is Jon a dragon or a wolf

Caitlyn POV 

Daenerys sat at the head of the table, that is the place where the leader of the household sat not a woman. But there she sat all the same a gentle hand on her rounded stomach as a beaming smile lit up her face. She carried on with Talisa who has an almost one-year-old Need bouncing on her lap. 

Both were talking happily in high valyrian easy smiles lighting up both of their faces but I could sense it the tension in the air. Rob had woken up in the middle of the night I could hear him leaving the apartment quarters that the queen gave us. He didn't say what it was about only that the king his supposed brother needed him. 

I didn't like the fact that I didn't know what was going on but Job for all of his faults seemed to be cordial with me. He would speak to me only if I directed a question in his vicinity direction we weren't friends no in the least. But he went out of his way to make sure that I was welcome he didn't force me to eat in the kitchen or sit at a lower statue then what I am. 

Actually, I was shocked that he as begin so cordial, even if he wasn't a bastard he is still a Targaryen and they are cold and spiteful in nature. Jon as if knowing that I was thinking about him walked into the room. Exhaustion written clearly on his face as he took the seat to the left of his wife his shoulders began to slouch as he fought the urge to sleep at the table.

Ghost came prowling after him cold red eyes studying each of us with blank red states that force shutter down my spine. Resting his head heavily on the open palm as a trie yawn ripped from his lips he looked like a tired puppy his soft violet eyes filling with love as he looked at the woman bearing his child. 

“Your grace, you and the king have a visitor form Westeros he claims to be the Prince of Dorne and has a message for your ears only.” Jon looked up from the plate that a handmaiden has just placed in front of him. Honeycombs cakes with glazed sugar and fried duck with crispy skin as if this was dinner. 

Jon didn't so much as look the crispy brown skin of the duck or the justice that poured from the fired body he simply slid the duck to the floor for Ghost. The sound of his snapping jaws filled the air as Grey Wins snapped at Ghost as if to say you better share but one cold savage look stopped him in his tracks. 

“What would a prince of dorne from Westeros want to meet with us? Has he come to pledge his loyalty to Dany?” Jon’s tired voice thick and husky with sleep forced emotion to pool in the golden eyes of the little girl as she spoke in a cordial tone.

“I'm not sure your grace he claims that he won't speak unless he is speaking with you and her grace, he has also requested to speak with Prince Viserys as well. He always has three men with him, a pretty boy and a large man they all claim to be knights. The wouldn’t leave the palace until you speak with them.” 

Rob spoke in a cool informative tone as a perplexed look began to pull at his lips, “ He might be here to pledge loyalty, from a military standpoint having them as an Allie is for the best you know brother that they shot My Taxes and your ancestor another from the sky they held out against the Targaryen conquest until Daenerys first of her name your namesake your grace married into the dorne bloodline along with her brother whose name escapes me sorry.” 

He gave the queen an apologetic smile which only forces a larger smile to pull at her lips as she shifted to give Jon a look. As he leaned back into the cheer she spoke in high valyrian. Love pooled in his eyes for the women that sat before him a lazy yet playful smile pull at his lips but I could see the doubt that plagued his body. 

After a moment Jon relented to whatever argue that they were having, “Very well he can be the last prisoner that we speak with, has there been any more problems with the harpy since last night.” 

His tone cool and questioning as I watched the little 11-year-old girls shaking her head no, Jon spoke in a guttural language one that wasn’t the eloquent valyrian but three people march off with the scribe she looks almost relieved to be out of the room. “I don't mean to pry Snow but….” A cold silence greeted me as Jon gave me a look of blank indifference even as he spoke it was that of a cold blank tone. One that gave away no emotion or thought. 

“That's your grace or Jon or even Rhaegar I was never a Snow and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that.” His monotone shocked the first time that I address him as a fairly Ghost and his dragon was ready to rip me apart. 

Taking in a deep breath I steady my mind my heart as my shoulders still and I silently looked around the breakfast table I could see the cold lingering stares of Talisa and Rob both. Ser Barrsitan stood at Jon’s back giving me a side-eye that said stop calling my king Snow. Ser Jorah didn't say a word just leaned against the wall with a hand on his sword. 

“Was this what caused the commotion last night?” I spoke in a soft question tone as I made sure to keep my voice regal and respectful. Jon turned to look at his queen as if to silently ask her for permission as he spoke in a guarded tone. “As I told Rob there was a reason that we just couldn't pick up and leave Mereen. Sure have no ships to carry Dany’s army but the other issue the more pressing one is the sons of the harpy. The moment that we leave here the slavery will start up again and then all the people that were freed would be locked in chains and the wise Master would rise once more.” 

With a sad shake of his head, Jon looked over to Dany love shining in his eyes along with this purpose he had once been so sullen and rejected but now with his silver queen at his side I could see him changing. But even then with all of his new chances and outlooks on life, I couldn't understand why he would care about the savages of Slaver's bay.

“Why would you care for these slaves your grace they are nothing to you.” For once it was the Queen that blanched hate flared in her eyes as she glared at me. Her hand that had once been rested on her belly was now curling around the chair arms with hate in her eyes.

“My ancestors started slavery to build their freehold and expand their power, I know that it is immoral and cruel. Why should innocent people pay because the reach and weak, the lazy and cruel don't wish to do their own work or at the very least pay fair wages for others to do the work for them.”

“Dany was sold and bought, forced to go through unspeakable ordeals if I could I would have been the man in charge of the whole mess killed but that ship has sailed and if I can do even the slightest bit to help put an end to this oppressive cycle I will. I might not have been a slave but I know what it's like to be hated, to be put down and taught to think less of yourself simply because of the station.” 

His voice impassioned and fiery as pain filtered across his queens face along with love, a tension settled into the air as I didn't know what to say or think. The righteous fury in his eyes looks so much like Ned even with his violet eyes he looked more like a northern now then he has ever looked before. 

“Well you looked up to your usual tricks Rhaegar, I was wondering why Tyraxes barreled straight into Viserion.” Even as Viserys spoke I looked up to see a pretty boy walking into the room. Smooth silver hair and deep purple eyes were trained as Jon who smiled gently at him with a weak smile I could still see the outrage in his eyes. “Sorry about that.” 

An easy and loving smiled pull at his lips as the conversation from earlier began to die and the conversation began to pick up growing more lively as they talk about the approaching Targaryen babe. 

_ Later In The Throne Room  _

I watched a man bowing before the silver queen, and the dark hair king, both were looking at a man that bow before them in a torkah of silks of green and golden jewel. He is a tall, very slender man with long legs. His placid eyes sparkled as he stared at the king and queen as his amber skin started back at me perfect and flawless. He has wiry red-black hair that shone in the light as he spoke in a polite tone. 

“You radiance, your majesty, this time I have come with a man who would like to see the fighting pits resorted.” He spoke in a heavy voice as a woman and 3 men all of the covered in scars spoke about how much they want to have their fighting pits back they wouldn’t say a word simple judge them from their bench. They refused throne the Queen said that it hurt to sit on one for many hours at a time escape while being pregnant so Jon, Ser Barrsitan, and Ser Jorah had this bench brought in. 

After a few panning moments of silence Daenerys spore in a chilled tone, “We will think of what you have said.” After a sharp curt nod, all of them made their way out of the room and before I knew it, the time had passed in a flash.

An announcement spore in a loud bellowing voice one that replaced the soft pitched voice of the little scribe. “May I present Prince Quentyn Nymeros Martell second-born child of Prince Doran Martell” I watched as three men walked in but only one could be the prince an ugly boy with brown eyes began to bow.


	39. The Frog and The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one of the day maybe lol I got lots of free time so I might post another chapter let me know what you guys think in the comment section

Dany POV 

Ghost snapped at him keeping him from getting any closer blood-red eyes forced shiver down the prince’s spine no matter how much he tried to repress them. Rhaegar’s face blank and easy but Rob had to stifle a laugh as he stood by Rhaegar's side. 

Quentyn took notice of Rob, I could see the way that his eyes widen as his form began to stiffen he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I'm sure that he thought much like the rest of the west that Rob Stark is dead. That his wife, mother and dire wolf are dead there are times that I can hardly believe it myself. 

Turing to study Quentyn I couldn't help but feel the least bit disappointed, Quentyn is short-legged and stocky, thickly built, with a plain face, brown hair,his brown eyes were flashing with fear as his gaze shift to the balcony, looking up at the bright blue sky hoping to see dragons but they were off hunting.

There is a light stubble on his cheeks that he must have gotten to shave since his travels were long and harsh. He has a high forehead, broad nose, and square jaw overall he looked like the most princely of the bunch. 

To his right stood a large man with a boring chest and large powerful arms at his back is a Warhammer. To the left to the prince is a comely boy one handsome and lean yet his arms and chest are well defined. Now he, I could believe is the prince of Dorne, this true prince couldn't be any less remarkable if he tired. 

“You demanded to speak with my wife, my queen is here and I have heard that you have come far to see her.” Rhaegar's tone is blank yet cordial a laid back air swirled around him the one that I had known for almost a year. My babe flutters in my chest as love pool in my eyes as I looked over to Rhaegar. 

There were dangerous black circles sitting under his eyes but even then he had the breathtaking beauty of Old Valyria I could see it in his face. In the soft violet eyes, he told me bean to change when the magic in his blood began to awaken. 

Turning back to the Prince of Dorne he had his eyes tried on the soft hand that rested on my stomach the warmth of his stare began to unnerve me. There was almost a disappointed look on his face as he shifted his eyes to Ghost then Rhaegar as he spoke in a cordial and almost worried tone. 

“Your grace your brother Aegon Targaryen my cousin has sent me to request that you put aside your claim and support him. Even as he speaks he had taken the Stormlands, has dorne behind him a means to take the north back from the boltons and return them to the rightful hands of the Starks. My lord Rob I didn't know you live but if you bend the knee and pledge your sword to Aegon then together House Targaryen and Stark will be united once more..” 

I don't know what to say but I could feel Rhaegar stiffening at my side as he turned to look at Rob not saying a word but expecting answers Rob only returned a cold blue stare. One that said I would bend the knee to you and only you. 

I spoke in high valyrian in the hopes that Prince Quentyn wouldn’t be able to understand us. “If it's true why didn't we dream about him? Viserys dreamt of your dragons, I saw your life through your eyes and you did the same with us. It's the blood in our veins that unites us so if he were truly a Targaryen would we be able to sense him as well?” 

Speaking in such a way aroused suspicions from the Dornish emissaries but Viserys nodded his head in agreement not saying a word but letting us know that he doesn't trust it. Rhaegar let out a sad breath as he spoke again in the common tongue. “My elder brother Aegon died long ago, I wish that my child would be able to know both sides of his or her family but he is dead. That much is clear the blood of the dragon flows through our veins. Blood rich in magic I didn't merely stumble upon Daenerys and Viserys I had a vision I could see them through their own eyes. I have dreamt of them ever since I received my dragon eggs had visions that brought us together I have had no such vision about this boy whoever he is he isn't Aegon”. 

Ghost gave a mighty snap of jaws as if to say that he didn't trust our new guest, Grey Wind prowled to the right melting from the shadows as cold dangerous eyes of yellow gold greeted the men. Fear polluted the air as Quentyn spoke in a hurried voice as if to prove that he isn't lying. 

“I know that it is hard to believe that I didn't believe it at first either bug I met him, Jon a friend of your father raised him in secret swapped him out for another babe in the hopes that he would be protected. I'm afraid that it worked well, even my own father and uncle didn't believe it until they met him. But he is a Targaryen, he has the coloring and looks of both your father and his mother this isn't a lie or a trick I swear it.” 

Fear filled his voice forcing it to quiver as he places two parchments at my feet the first being a letter that Rhaegar picked up the other was a letter given to Viserys. Viserys took it girly not sure of what he should do. But slowly he began to unfurl the paper his eyes moved back and forth rapidly as like was trying to make sense of what he had read. 

Outrage and hate burned in his eyes as he all but screamed and spat in Quentyn’s face even though my brother has changed a lot he is still a bit bitter and vein at the worst times. “I'm not beholden to marry some dornish whore! I never agreed to this marriage and I don't intend to honor a lie. 

His voice echoed off of my skull threatening to give me a headache as my heart began to flutter and my mind race. The cracks of wings against the sky told me that if Viserys wasn't careful then there would be a golden dragon trying to burn down this room. A mighty screech turning into a deep rumbling roar echoed in the air. 

Quentyn turned to look out the balcony and flapping off in the distance getting closer with each passing moment was a gold and cream dragon that looked white. Quentyn roared in rage nonetheless not caring about the rage of a 2-year-old almost 3 dragons would bring down on his head. 

“You have to uphold the pledge on the honor of House Targaryen” The forced Rhaegar let out bitter laughter as flickers of rage burned in his eyes but he didn't say a word. Ghost rose in rage as snarls filled the air along with now 3 more outraged roars of 3 almost 4-year-old dragons. 

“You talk about honor when you used my dead brother's name to force us to bend the knee to some blackfyre. This is nothing more than a power play for this boy we aren't his family, he doesn't want us to bend the knee he wants dragons he wants us to win him a thorn that doesn't belong to him. Worst of all he uses my dead brother's name to do it.” His jaw tightened his voice didn't rise in rage but you could sense the noble air around him as he looked down at Quentyn. 

Quentyn, however, wasn't detoured by Rhaegar’s noble and shaming words, he snapped right back at Rhaegar lost in his own rage he stalked closer barely paying attention to the two Dire-Wolves in front and behind him. “How dare you, I wouldn't degrade my cousin’s name for a power play. I know it to be true, he was with my uncle Oberyn and Lord Tyrion when he came to sunspear if you don't believe me then read that letter in your hand it's signed by Aegon himself.” 

At this point, Rhaegar gave him a sad smile as pity flashed in his eyes he is so certain that this boy isn't his brother. But still, he looked hesitant to read the contents of the scroll he looked down at his lap refusing to even so much as read the thing. Viserys, on the other hand, looked like he might rip Dark Sister from her teeth at any moment. 

Turning to Ser Barristan I spoke in a warm loving tone one that helped to ease the tension in the air. “Please take Quentyn and his friends to their room and make sure they are fed. I'm sorry for the less than welcoming, welcome we can talk after we have read over the contents of the letter.”

I gave them a polite and regal smile but it didn't sit right I don't know if it is the rage of Viserys or the pity in Rhaegar's eyes but this knew Targaryen if you could even call him that seemed to get under both of their skin and mine. If Aegon is alive, then we would be kin slayers no better than the Blackfyres that rose in rebellion but if he is a Blackfrye and we give him a dragon would the realm bleed.


	40. The Second Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one for the day but its super long

Quentyn POV

For the most part, I have free reign of the castle, though the loud slapping of my boots did nothing to drown out the yelling from the war room. Even now I could hear the loud slamming words of high valyrian as the king in the north Rob Stark tried to calm them down. Even from here the fiery words of Viserys echoed in the air. 

But my mind went back to the throne room to the chilling silence that Daenerys sat in other then those few chased words to me and the ones that she spoke in high valyrian it was almost as if she had nothing to say. But I could see it in her eyes passed the love that she bore for her husband that creeping fear that I might be telling the truth. 

While her husband Rhaegar gave me eyes of pity and doubt like he couldn't believe that I would be tricked into thinking that this boy is a Targaryen. The look he gave haunted my mind and made my stomach roll. 

“Quentyn there you are you can’t just go anywhere you like even if they say that you can you know what they say about Targaryens.” Ser Gariss walked up behind me his fair skin turning a bright red under the weight of the sun before turning into a mocha color. I kept walking in long strides forcing him to follow after me. 

The heat of the outside is cooled out from the smooth thick slabs of minerals walls while the large high windows let in large cooling breezes. Leaning against the wall I looked through the large window it had to be big rough to fit 5 people all dressed in armor and ready for war. I thought that it would make it easier to infiltrate the palace.

But as I looked on at the thick red sands and empty ground that looked to be 200 feet below me and I felt terrified shudders running through me. Who would be mad enough to try and climb these walls? Cracking of wings force my heart to still, thunder booms and cracked but I saw no lighting arching across the sky only 6 beasts. 

3 were larger than the other their scales iridescent and cool as this shone like gems in the light they were more tame and kind from what I could tell. While the other 3 which were smaller were wild and snapping at each other. 

Their scales shined but they weren't iridescent their wings were as larger but their head and body were ripped with muscles. The larger 3 dragons had a wingspan of 50 feet wide with slit piercing eyes, while the other dragons had wings about 45 feet long with long winding tails and large coiling necks. 

I wonder why some were larger the others, though I didn't think about it much, I knew that I would get one of the larger dragons the same could be said for Aegon but Arianne would have to settle for one of the smaller dragons. 

I could hardly wait to mount them excitement bubbled in my chest as I thought back to what my cousin had said. Back in the days of the stronghold they use magic horns to bind their dragons to them. But now I would have to use a whip to dominate them as his ancestors did back in Westeros. 

“Beautiful aren't they?” The sweet tone of the silver queen force shoulders of lust to run down my spine. Even with her rounded stomach that did nothing to detract from her breathtaking beauty I knew that she had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Though I don't think that Aegon is going to be too happy not only did they claim that he is some Blackfyre imposter but they have an heir to the throne of and three kingdoms in the east behind them.

The moment that I saw her in the throne room, I knew that I wanted her to be mine but I came after the fact that she had been married. Her silvered curls fell down her shoulders reaching to the small of her back, as her soft plump pink lips pulled into a gentle grin. Her breathtaking smiled made me feel clumsy and awkward as I looked over at see Ser Garriss giving her a slight smile as he bowed out of respect. 

“Yes they are but their beauty pales in comparison to yours though” Garris's voice is smooth like silk as he tired to flatter the queen but she simply smiled gently as she turned her attention to me. 

“Once again I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the thing that happened in the throne room this bombshell has been dropped on us but be rest assured that we will consider every option before acting. Anyway, I should get going just stay away from the girls next they are territorial.” With a gentle smile, she made her way off with three large muscular men with the look of the Dothraki about them. 

The moment that they left I turned my attention to a cave one that I found interesting even from here I could see the charred black bones that could only be from a feeding dragon. A smile began to pull at my lips as I spoke in a lowered tone.

“Garris get me a whip we are going to the dragon's nest.” I felt a smile pulling at my lips as he gave me a cautionary look but nodded his head. Once they bond with a person it doesn't matter who hatched them right? 

Jon POV 

I glared at the letter with silent disdain and venom, the thick brown parchment stared back at me and even though the thick black words look jumbled from the distance I knew every word by heart. 

“ _ Dear brother I know that this might come as a shock to you but I'm not dead I never was. Lord Varys master of whisper swapped me in my crib he knew that the Lannisters would sack the city so he thought that it would be best for more Targaryens to escape. Aunt Daenerys and Uncle Viserys went with their protector and I with Jon Connington to give them a better chance of survival. I know that this might be hard for you to accept but I know that you are noble and would never steal a throne that belongs to another. I implore you to bend the knee, let Viserys marry my cousin and you may even keep the bride you stole from me. Also to prove your loyalty a dragon will be given to Arianne and Quentyn as well as myself you have 2 free dragons and Dany as a free dragon. Bend the knee and I will give you dragon stone and your son the north. Hurry back brother by the time that you get this message I will have taken the Stormlands and making my way to the north if you wish for blood between kin then I will grant you that but not with joy in my heart please brother I beg you come to bend the knee and together we will take back father's throne.  _

I didn't know which words are worse as I looked down at the signatures that stared back at me, my rage boiled as I watched Viserys giving me a cold glare sitting on the edge of his seat he boiled in rage as hate burned in his eyes. 

Rob looked to be silent his blue eyes staring the letter once more before dropping it on the table a glaring coldly at it before speaking. His tone both equal parts firm and cold as he glared at me. “I will bow to no Targaryen but you Jon you can promise him whatever you want but you are my king from this day to the end of my days.” 

Robs cool-tone burned with an underlying hate that Gray Wind picked up snapping at the air to further prove Rob’s point, Caitlyn didn't like that very much but she didn't say a word I could see the disdain in her eyes that she held for me, for my wife my uncle and even my unborn child.

I did nothing to inspire this much hate but that doesn't seem to matter much, instead, I turned my attention to Dany as she walked in the room her lilac eyes were warm. A loving smile pulled at her lips as she walked over to me. Light on her feet as she ran a gentle hand through my hair. “I just ran into the prince he was staring out at the dragons I told him that he had free reign but to be wary of the dragon's nest.” 

I took in a deep breath it wouldn't do well to kill a messenger but still, there was no point in him and his men being here as well. Placing a gentle hand on her rounded stomach I kissed it gently before speaking in a chilled and even tone. 

“I will never give them my girls never my dragons aren't weapons or a flagon of wine to be passed around the war camp. Dragons are no slaves you know this my dragons will go to my children if the girls choose to bond with them. But giving them to idiotic Dornish man who thinks that because they had one Targaryen ancestors that they can mount a dragon. Tyraxes still is hard to control at times when she wants blood I can hardly stop her at times and I have 1,000 years of Targaryen magic and blood flowing through my veins and they have only one.” 

I cracked my neck as Ghost rushed to my side sitting back on his hunched as Ser Barristan walked into the room nodding his head at each of us he spoke in a cool tone. “I was there your grace the day that they brought your brother to Robert you couldn't even make out his face it was so warped. There is a chance that this is truly the boy but the only way to know for sure would be to ask the spider.” 

A cold chill ran over to me there is no way that he could be my brother I would know it deep in my heart. 3 years ago I found out the truth of my parentage and since then I have been plagued with dreams of Targaryens and their dragons. Now, this boy appears and claims that I stole his bride like Dany is nothing more than property. He sits here demanding that I give him the dragon's father left for me. 

He is mad if he thought that this policy would work he would get nothing from me if he wants to impersonate a Targaryen he better have some magic in his veins to force his mind into mine. “What about you my bear” The chilled tone of Dany ripped me out of my thoughts as I looked over to see Ser Jorah his eyes cold and calculating. 

Her tone loving and sweet but tense her jaw began to clench and unclench like she had been afraid to speak. Ser Jorah spoke in a cool tone. “If you would like to give over your dragons I can't argue with you but remember the blackfyres and the damage that they and the others did when they were fighting for the Throne they wipe out how many dragons before the war was won and the Blackfyre banished.” 

He right all the children in the seven kingdoms was told about the dance of dragons how only Balerion the black dread was the only dragons in Westeros history to die of natural causes. I didn't want that for my dragon, I might be taking them off to war but with humans that are weak having to fight other dragons could cause a lot of death and destruction. “If he is a blackfyre then we are fighting someone who would destroy the realm if, given the chance, there is no way that this is him you know it Dany, Viserys knows it and I know it you would have felt him the same way that you felt me.” 

Dany ‘s hand stilled in my hair looking down at me I could see the sadness in her eyes the need for this to truly be Aegon. Looking over to the table I let my eyes wander over the other people in the room.

Missandei did not say a word she simply sat there mute waiting for orders. I could still see the pain and grief that has filled her eyes since she found out about her brother. I knew what that is like so I could only give her time and space. 

Grey Worm gave the letter that sat on the table cold hard eyes one that said he would kill Aegon before he let this man steal Dany’s throne. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to see Rob his blue eyes were focused on the letter as he spoke in a cool tone.

“Don't you think that it is strange that he didn't come here himself he was in essos wasn't he before he went back to Dorne. If he really wanted his throne he could have come here bonded with one of the dragons and flew off. But instead, he is taking steps to make sure that he had a better position than you in the seven kingdoms and to take our homeland so you feel indebted to him. Those aren't the moves of a man who has pure and noble intentions. There devious and cunning moves, he is trying to force your hand, I wanted to take back my kingdom I was desperate to save our family I didn't hideaway in the north building my similarity I knew no host would be able to withstand them my only hope was you, Jon. I knew it Talisa knew it and whether the mother wants it to admit it or not she knew it too. Fire is power, your dragon's breath fire they own the skies and the land they are the ultimate predator if he cared about the throne if he truly wanted his family safe we wouldn't go to the West half-cocked stealing lands and lords unless they're something that he doesn't want us to know.” 

He isn't wrong and that sinking feeling in my chest told me that with each word that he spoke he only made it all the more obvious he is a Blackfyre who else could it be. “Stannis Baratheon is on Dragonstone so while he is gone Aegon is taking the stormlands smart move yes but he already has the golden company and he done military helped increase his numbers but then if his plan was to take the north he would need his full strength to go and sit the Boltons which means that the Stormlands and Dorne would be unprotected he claimed to be taking the north in the name of the Starks but do you really think that he could hold it the north wouldn't follow him. He just claims that he is taken the north so that you will send home 3 dragons to Dorne and once they bond will they still fight for you or for them?” 

Again Rob’s informational tone and theory force it even further into my mind that he truly is a blackfyre and I don't think that I have it in me to fight against my girls. Plus there is a hole in this fool's plan. I have bonded and ridden all three of my girls. So long as I am alive he won't take my girls. 

Dany spoke in a chilled tone “Dragons will have many rides but only one rider will ride one dragon that was the theory before Rhaegar he hatched three dragons road all three of them and has an equally strong bond with each of them. If they have already bonded to Rhaegar then they wouldn't be swayed no matter how much Targaryen blood these supposed dragon riders have. That being said Rhaegal has yet to be bond with anyone it would be dangerous if Aegon where to get his hand on my dragon if he is the true heir then fine but if he is Blackfyre I won't kill one of my children because some fool thinks he has a right to our throne.” 

I sighed heavily as I leaned back into the chair my mind weary as I rubbed at my face as my skin started to get burning hot. “We need to find Viserys I don't care what we have to do I have to know the truth before I even think about doing anything all I care about is that we can live a life without worrying about being killed and the only way to do that is to rule. If and I say if he is the firstborn son of my father, firstborn sons don't always make greatest kings why should he be any different Dany is made to rule, and I would much rather see…..”

A sharp pain lashed at my jaw as rage began to bubble in me as well as confusion, the painted lashed again this time on my neck. Buring hot droplets of blood spilled from my neck but as I dabbed my skin I felt nothing. Meleys screeched out in pain as I felt my heart still I could see the Prince of Dorne standing over my Meleys with a whip her long coiling neck do her best to dance out of the way of the whip with a frog look boy staring her down with determinant. 

Tyraxes screech over the head and she slammed down on the ground while Tessarion watched from the pyramid. “Beloved what is it you look like your in pain.” I moaned out as another lash harder and cracking against my arm. “The prince he trying to mount Meleys.”

Quentyn POV 

I felt the sun slapping against my back forcing my shirt to stick against my skin as sweat-drenched skin began to itch. Gariss walked at my side he didn't look so happy about it but he handed off the thick black leather whip. The leather whip felt good against my skin smooth and cool. 

The once loose red grain of sand was black as obsidian as I stared at the shard bones of sheep, cows, even horses. I stared at the nest in wondering which at least one of the dragons rested here but not a moment later I notice the darkness in the cave moving. Silt blue eyes stared back at me glowing in the darkness like sharpies, for a moment my heart size. The eyes were slit sure but were warm.

That help to put me at ease as Garris looked on with doubt in his eyes slowly shifted as the luminous eyes came closer. First, a slim elegant head came creeping out the darkness, the head the size of a carriage. Horns the color of sapphires and just as irritant much like it scales. Next came the long coiling neck longer than one of its thick muscular legs it had to be at least 30 feet long. 

The neck kept coming from the endless darkness as my heart thumped in my ears, finally came the body, large thick muscular forms stared back at me as deep navy blue with wing crest the color of sapphires, its arms were webbed with thick scaly wings its arms were pressed firmly against the ground holding it up. A large muscular body escaped the dark, as the final part of her body came out. A long coiling tail with thick dangerous spike probably sharper than Valyrian steel. 

I felt it’s imposing presence but there's something about the way that the beast cocked its head to the side made me think of a confused child as it looked on at me with intrigue and confusion.

Lowering its head, it sniffed me just for a moment and I could smell its sulfuric breath as black smoke pooled from its lips filling the air as black teeth the shape of daggers and just as sharp greeted me. 

Then I remember the whip gripping tightly I cocked my arm back and as the whip arched against the sky it hit the beast in the face the dragon coiled back as a soft whimpering screech echoed in the air. I coiled the whip again this time slapping the barbed edges of the whip at the beast's neck. 

The barbed edges dug deep into the skin in between the scales, slicing through its flesh as sizzling blue blood greeted me. Sizzling and crackling blood flow from the wound as it came pouring out in a deep blue color. By the third crack of the whip, rage began to burn in the blue dragon's eyes. A thunderous roar shook the ground as I looked over to see a crimson dragon creeping behind us. 

A pure blood-red dragon appeared, it’s scales the shape of diamonds and heavily plated, shining in the light like rubies, loomed over me prowling slowly and eyes filled with hate. It scales looked thicker than the scales of the blue dragon. I could only stand there still with fear as it stalked slowly. Garriss gripped tightly to my arm doing his best to try and yanked me out of the way. But fear keeps me grounded my muscles froze as the blue dragon began to stir as I ended up standing in its shadow. 

But neither unleashed a barrage of flames like I thought that they might, instead a large shadow on the 3rd dragon fell over me. One of pure silver with gray horns spoke and even bone crest. Its scales shine like diamonds in the light as cold diligent eyes studied me.

The beast untucked it wings as two men slid from its back with grace and confidence. In a moment I felt relief as the dragon king burned with silent rage. His shoulder shook as I notice the other man come from the dragon's back had deep blue eyes and burning red hair, the boy king had 2 swords at his back. 

I could see the way that his hand itched like he wanted nothing more than to punch me instead he walked passed the crimson dragon without fear or even a single look. I could see his violet eyes boiling with rage as he walked passed me and over to the blue dragon. Louds snarls turned into mournful cries as I watched the dragon king with a dragon. 

Running a gently hand long its neck the hot sizzling blue blood hit his skin but I didn't smell the scent of burning flesh. The dangerous beast that had instilled fear in my heart disappeared instead of a whimpering dragon prodded the king for attention. The tender moment ended when he snapped his head back in hate. 

“What do you think that you are doing, my dragons are not your toy with, Meleys would have let you ride her if you hadn't wiped her not all dragons have to be dominated by force some just have more than others. Are you a fool playing at being a dragon lord or do you have a death wish.” 

His scheduler began to shake as rage took over every each of him as his hand whipped back to his valyrian steel sword Blackfyre and pointed it at my chin. This time the crimson dragon let out a short fiery red ball of flames letting it soar just over my head.

“I don't care who you are, you can go back to your prince and tell him my dragons already have a rider me I mount all three and as long as I live you and your sister and that blackfyre will never get my dragons. My wife has asked me to stain my hand so in a week's time you will be gone and if you ever return I'll kill you.” 

For added effect, he gripped tightly to my collar and dug the tip into my throat until trickles of blood began to hit my skin. I managed to surprise a whimper as the king ripped his sword from my throat and instead glared coldly at me. Hate burned in his eyes as he walked over to Meleys the blue dragon. 

To my shock, he mounted her as if to say see I told you it wasn't a simple bluff, then urging her forward she gave me a sparring pain-filled look before taking off into the sky with the crimson dragon taking off with the king. 

“A word of advice, for the most part, my brother is a calm level headed man but his dragons are a part of him like a limb and losing even a single one of them would drive him mad at least I think. Then there is the fact that this Blackfyre boy is passing himself off as Targaryen my brother will let a man get away with talking trash about him but his family is one thing that he will not abide. He had grown up as a bastard of Winterfell and now he is Rheagar Targaryen's trueborn son of Rheagar and Lyanna. He will not let any slight befall either of his bloodlines. Your false price will pay and if you know what is good for you, I would pick the right side and quickly.” 

Garris stood frozen listened to Rob's words echoing over the baking hot air as Rob made his way back to the silver dragon. Climbing up her wing I could tell how hesitant he was about it but I'm sure that Rhaegar orders the dragon to leave him. 

The moment that he was out of sight with the beast, my legs gave out as fear shook my body. I didn't know what to make of any of it fear and confusion ate away at me I had a week that is all I have and that means that there is only one dragon ripe for the stealing, Rhaegal unless I were to kill the king then his dragon would no longer be bonded to him. 

Missandei POV 

It had been a week since the mess with the prince of Dorne now he stood before us King Rhaegar was having the temple roof opened up to fit the dragons until such a time Ghost rested at Queen Daenerys feet. Every once in awhile I could see the look of pain filling her face in short passed grimace. 

They would follow a few short painted breaths each time that happened Rhaegar would shift his heated pointed stare from his guest to the queen. Asking her to go back to the room and rest but instead, she would shake her head no and be determined to stay here. With a heavy breath, we all turned back to look at the prince. 

His deep brown almost obsidian colored eyes greeted me as he shifted to watched Prince Viserys and then the queen, then Rob and finally with fear filling his eyes he would look at Rhaegar. “Please your grace I urge you to reconsider this your brother wants us only to be allies.” The words spilled from his lips like they were rehearsed like he had said them a thousand times. 

The sneer that pulled as Rhaegar’s lips forces worried shudders down my spine that was the same look that he got each time that the prince of Dorne said something that might have driven him to rage. Even now peaking out past the collar of the boy's golden doublet with the sun being pierced by a spear sat a white bandage stained red. 

I knew that it was from when Rheagar dug his blade in his throat nearly a week ago when he first got that look. “He is no brother but a Blackfyre you have had your week of rest and now you will go your no longer welcome in Mereen.” Even as he said the words the queen doubled over in pain on the bench. 

Her brows began to knit together as sweat dribbled down her forehead and the sloshing sound of her water breaking filled the air. Instantly her handmaidens Jhiqui and Irri rushed to her side both with joyous looks on her face. “Missandei helps us attend to the queen, she is going to give birth.” 

Rhaegar snarled lowly as he stood and waved to Grey Worm, “My guess it was all the stress that induce labor. Grey Worm makes sure there are guards to escort these lords to their ship.” High Vaylrian filled the air as the queen let out a pain-filled sheik. Rhaegar rushes to her side lifting her into his arm with ease. 

Rushing through the hall on light sturdy feet the king brought his queen to their quarters with the rest of the palace entered in a frenzy. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan stood outside the door both with nervous looks on their face. As the handmaidens and I made it into the room the door shut behind us. 

The king places Daenerys onto the bed as her hair began to grow dampened by sweat rushing to her side the loud piercing screams of Daenerys filled my ears as I dabbed her sweaty brow. Pain evident in her bright lilac eyes as her silver hair laid flat against her clammy skin. 

She gripped tightly to Rhaegar’s hand with panic in her eyes as another round of loud nerve ending screams echoed in the air. The louder the scream the more pain that flashed in her eyes, her lips pulled into a tight grimace as she squeezes the life from Rhaegar’s hand. 

He did his best to keep his face impressive but the pain started to become more evident as time went on. Irri’s almond-shaped eyes looked up from in between Daenerys legs a smile pulled at her lips as she spoke in a thick Dothraki accent. “One more push Khaleesi I can see the head” Rhaegar places a happy kiss on his queen’s sweaty brow. 

With a few deafening screams and the wailing of a child and the soft sighs of relief filled the air as Daenerys slammed her head back extension written on her face but she looked like she might fall asleep. Jhiqui rushed over cleaning off the babe, her silver hair came in on soft tufted curls, her soft pink lips were procured as her gummy teeth greeted me. 

Loud screeches filled the air as Daenerys let out another pain screech that forces fear into my heart the joy in the air died replaced instead by panic. Irri went back down between her legs as Rhaegar grew panic as he spoke in a rushed tone. “What's wrong why is she in pain?” His panicked and commanding tone shook Irri from in between his wife's legs. A wide smile pulling at her lips as love pooled in her eyes as well as pride. “You are having two babies you need to push Kahless.” 

Rhaegar looked taken aback as I looked at Daenerys as she cried with both happy and pain-filled tears in her eyes as she let out another pain shriek as the babe began to scream even louder. Looking to Jhiqui she smiled gently as she bounced the newest babe as I looked at her soft lilac eyes I felt joy for my king and queen bubbling in my chest. 

After a few more pain stanking minutes and the second babe appear though this babe has not been screaming instead soft giggle and wet smiles greeted us all, other then her stormy gray eyes she is identical to her sister. 

The queen held the babe with soft loving lilac eyes, she sucked hungrily at her mother's breast. “I didn't expect two babes or for this to happen in the middle of passing a final judgment with our Dornish guest. But it had happened what shall we name them.” Her voice is husky with emotion and exhaustion. 

Rhaegar smiled as he looked down at the gray-eyed babe bouncing her in his arms she gave him soft wet smiles forcing him to laugh. “Lyanna for this little princess, and Rhaella for the princess in your arms after our mothers.” 

The thought forced a smile to pull at her lips as she looked over to me love shining in her eyes as she clutched tightly to her babes a soft loving smile forced my own heart to grow warm. As I started to walk out of the room, I could hear a soft murmur leaving queen Daenerys lips. “Welcome to the family Rhaella and Lyanna.”


	41. Who Do You Chose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and who would you chose to fight for  
The lannisters, Jon and Dany, or Aegon  
P.S From this point on the next 6 chapters are based on Westeros and I am going to cover the long night but it's going to be like one chapter cause a lot of things are differnt but it's going to be a long chapter

Quentyn POV 

I felt like a failure as the soft rocking of the boat came to an end and the large port of Storm’s End came into view. Sitting on the docks were many men among them were Jon Connington and my cousin Prince Aegon. 

Aegon looked to the sky in anticipation his violet eyes sparking but when he didn't hear a loud screech or panic yells he knew as well as I that nothing came of my trip except for a rousing no, even thinking about it now forced fear to grip me, if not for the surprise entrance of his kids he might have killed me. 

The smooth wood of the ship fell from my feet leaving only the hard bedrock as I make my way over my cousin. Though he didn’t wait for me to say a word, his lips pulled into an angry sneer as his brows began to furrow at the sight of my defeated expression. “What happened?” 

Both of us took up the stairs back to Storm's End, man all about the holdfast grounds started to look around, letting their eyes fall on me and then at Aegon not sure of what to make for the scene of their kings lost in his rage. 

Taking in a deep breath I spoke in an unsure and almost nervous tone taking glances at the lord of Griffin roost who looked less than pleased to be here instead of at his own home that he had worked so hard for. He took all of the stormlands forces well all that was left after Stannis left. 

All the bannerman of the ruined land looked before my cousin with the same hate that they had once felt for my uncle Rhaegar so long ago. Though his brother was a true man of the people in the few short weeks that I spent with him. 

He would spend hours walking about the city of Mereen making sure that there were no crimes being committed and the people are safe. He fought to end the slave trade and adore all of his subject doing his best to help them in any way that he could. His wife, Queen Daenerys beloved by the people and all men alike many were bewitched by her beauty and strength myself included. 

“Prince Viserys has refused to honor the deal he made on his behalf albeit he didn’t know of the deal until I told him. They spent a week going over your proposals and letter but all of them refused. Queen Danerys and Prince Viserys as told to you, are bonded with the black and white dragon but King Rhaegar well ...” 

I didn't know how the put this everyone knew that a Targaryen can only bond with one dragon it was what we were hoping for but now I'm not too sure. Aegon, on the other hand, senses my hesitation stopped dead in his tracks. Confusion and annoyance flared in his eyes as orange and red flames began to flicker in his eyes. “Well, what of my brother?” 

His tone is hard and cold as he glared at me and then the sky still hoping to a dragon in the distance and the loud crack of their wings. “Well, King Rhaegar isn't bonded with one dragon but all of them in the weeks that I was there I watched him ride not one but all three dragons that isn't all. He has both the Targaryen valyrian swords and gave one to his uncle. The unsullied don't follow him but his wife and he was angered when I told him that you were alive that I and the rest of Dorne had no honor in using the name of his dead brother to garner support. Also the king in the north is alive and he stands by his brother’s side and refused to bow to any Targaryne but his cousin and finally, I tried to steal the dragon but it was like Rhaegar could see through the beast eyes he said that as long as he and his wife live you a Blackfyre prince would never get his dragons.” 

I blanched as the words Blackfyre left my lips shivers of fear ran down my spine as I averted my gaze. “Also there is one more thing he claimed that he knew you weren't the real deal because the three Targaryens have a vision of each other and you weren't in those vision. He claimed that if you were a true Targaryen he would have been able to see you through his mind as he did with Viserys and Daenerys.” 

Even as I said the words I could see Aegon glaring coldly at the ground as Jon bristled with rage. Hate burning in his eyes as he all but yelled at me like I'm the one in the wrong I'm only repeating the message. 

“Who is he it question Aegon he is the true born son this boy is nothing more than a pretender married to a Targaryen he should be lucky and he and his dragons have the great honor to serve the prince.” 

The hate in his eyes burned through me as I flinched from his ire and rage Aegon spoke in a cool calculating voice that forced shivers down my spine. “Get a piece of paper, a quill and a three-headed dragon seal I'm going to send a letter to the Boltons it's time that they fight for the right side.”

Aegon POV 

The words that spilled from Quentyn’s lips about what my so-called bother said about me wasn't a threat but a challenge, if I couldn't have his dragons while he lives then I would take them from his dead body, I will kill them I will take the north, their dragons and then I will take the iron throne. “There was one more thing that I haven't said yet cousin it has to do with the queen and king of Mereen” 

The worry in his voice forces a slight frown to form on my face as his voice quivered in fear of how much more is there to say on the matter. Taking up the steep steps that lead the large looming wall that encamped the holdfast that sat overlooking the sea, as the wall came closer Quentyn steeled his nerves.

“On the day of my departure, I tried to implore with them that they are being foolish that you are who you say you are but they refused and the stress from the situation forces the queen to go into labor. She gave birth to a boy or girl I don't know but now they have an heir and a 4 dragon rider.”

His voice caught off as he looked to me for a moment then to the sky as if he wasn’t sure how much he should tell me. Like somehow if even daring to speak about the Targaryen king and queen would bring their wrath down on top of us. “Yunkai has taken Astapor and have hired an assassins and sellswords along with Volantis they are planning to sack the city kill the dragons and the Targaryens hiding behind the walls of Mereen. They plan to return the slave cities to their former glory.” 

I nodded my head numbly as I started to make my way into the war room for the warmth of the room is stifling as I noticed Tyrion awaiting news on how the trip to Mereen went and just like me, he would hate the way that thing turned out but wouldn't be surprised. 

“They won't be able to kill the dragons but the Targaryen king and queen and the new Targaryen prince or princess that is on the thing that they might be able to do. Anything else that I should know cousin.” 

I tried to keep the annyonce from my voice, I sent the fool to do a job that I should have done myself but I just left the east I wasn't going to just go back. “Yes, the boy he had a direwolf a white one with the eyes of blood he was larger than any horse I have seen.” His voice timid and unsure like he thought I might fly into a rage but Tyrion leaned forward as a thought occurred to him. 

He looked like he knew something and my uncle Oberyn or should I say false uncle that is looked at him as if he saw the same thing that I did. Tyrion knew something about this boy and as he spoke his lips chapped and parched as he lifted his cup to his lips and sucked in a large breath before speaking. 

“Jon Snow the bastard of House Stark had a white dire wolf, it would seem that these rumors have some truth to them. Only the children of House Stark have tamed Dire-wolves and Lady Lyanna could very well be his mother, Robert complained more than a few times during our trip to the north that the boy looked too much like Lyanna and then there were these strange sounds.” 

He found himself lost in thought as his words spilled from his mouth forgetting that he was even speaking to me. Tension began to coil tightly in my chest as his mismatched eyes unnerved me at times like this but the sly smile on should face force a smile of my own to form. 

“He got those dragon eggs from Winterfell, the night of the feast I simply thought that I was seeing things because I drank too much but I had seen the bastard leave the crypts well into the night with three large shiny rocks tucked under his arm. Not a day later there were times well into the night or early in the morning that I heard strange hisses and scratches but at the time I thought that it might have been his dire wolf.” 

My heart quickened as I grinned at him as a thought occurred to me, “The dragon Vhagar was hidden beneath the keep of Winterfell when the Targaryens went to visit the Starks. There could be even more dragon eggs hidden away in there, that settles it we will take Winterfell. My brother refuses to bend the knee he went as far as to call me a Blackfyre. They won't be coming over for a while not as long as they have their baby they won't risk their heir dying in transit. They won’t bend so they will break, so if we can find some dragon eggs in the crypts of Winterfell Ill hatch them and raise them up for the next 3 years. If I don't find the eggs I will kill the Targaryens, and then mount their dragon, they won’t bow so they will die.” 

Henry half master rushed into the room an inkpot and a quil with parchment clutched in his hand one looked at the tense atmosphere he looked like he might run back out of the room. “Your message for the Botlons sir what would you like me to write” I might be a Blacfyre but that throne and those dragons belong to me. 

Theon POV 

The cool winter wind whipped at me as I looked over to see Ramsay his two bitches were running at his feet licking at the ground as spit fell from their thick curling black lips. Arya Stark or should I say Jeyne Pool shivered in fear as she sat near her good father’s left side as far from her husband as she could get. Lord Bolton didn't seem to mind it but Lord Ramsay looked like he would beat her given half the chance. 

But all the lords of the North that had sided with the Boltons sat at their tables stone-cold looks and sullen states of hate greeted me. But there's a twinkle in the pale colorless stare of Lord Bolton that force shiver down my spine, something happened. Something so big that all of the north is in attendance. 

Dis they find Rob? His wife and their child? Last anyone heard from them they were escaping the Twins in a panic. Many thought that they had gone to hide away at River Run but it is under siege by the Lannisters. 

Ramsay sat to his father right and as I looked down at the northern lords I wanted to scream look at Arya her eyes were gray, not a deep brown. Arya hasn't been seen for the better part of 3 years but even then she wouldn’t have grown this fast. She was nothing but a girl of 10 when she left and this girl is a woman grown of 18.

They should be wondering why Nymeria wasn’t at her side, did they really believe that she was killed by household guards. Could they truly believe that after seeing Grey Wind rip apart the Lannister forces as easily as he did that she would be taken down by household guards? Not mention that from what we hear Lady is still by Sansa’s side so why only kill one dire-wolf 

It’s hard to believe that all the men here are so desperate to believe that Ned Stark's daughter is still alive and is so willing to overlook all the obvious signs. Sansa is the one that is being held prisoner she is the one that they should fight for not this imposter. I kept my thoughts to myself as I sat an empty table by the door ready to leave at a moment’s notice. 

“It would seem that there is still a dragon prince alive the true heir to the throne as he claims that he is Aegon Targaryen 6 of his name rightful king of the seven kingdoms has sent us a letter. He has taken the Storm's End and has the forces of Dorne along with the golden company, he asked us to switch sides. He claimed that there are dragon eggs hidden in the castle and that for delivering him the eggs and holding the North in the name of the Targaryens he will reward all of us handsomely. I'm not too sure if he truly is the true born son of Prince Rhaegar but I have also received a letter from the south from our boy king Joffery.” 

His lips curled in disgust as he thought about the Baratheon that we all knew to be a Lannister Lion the very mention of the boy brought back memories of when Ned was still alive. Jon had tried to kill him durning a sparing session I remember his face contorting into a mask of rage and superiority as the blade dug into the boy king’s skin. 

“This letter claims that the traitor Rob Stark supposed king in the north is not only alive but across the sea with a Targaryen boy with a white dire wolf with blood-red eyes.” For a moment everything stops a Targaryen wouldn't have a dire wolf and Dire Wolves are readily seen south of the wall so to think that they would be to the east is impossible. But a wolf with blood-colored eyes and white fur could only be Ghost.

Why would Rob have been with a Targaryen with a Wolf-like Ghost in the east, an air of doubt and nervous whisper erupted into the air but a cold commanding tone filled the air shutting them up.

“Not only did Rob Stark join up with this boy but he claims to be Prince Rhaegar Targaryen’s trueborn son of the last dragon prince and the she-wolf.” This time roar of rage erupted into the room as the hearth crackled with tension and rage as shadows dance around the logs and along the walls. 

“There is more, it would seem that this boy had 3 dragons of his own not including the dragons of his aunt and uncle which is also 3. Rob Stark is coming back to Westeros with fire and blood he will salt our fields with dragon fire and kill all who betrayed him during the red wedding and those who laid down their swords to the Boltons. That leaves us with two choices the bastard of house Lannister who claims that both Rhaegar and this boy to the south Aegon are nothing more than Blackfyres fighting for the throne. Or we choose the Targaryen boy who can supposedly control dragons and if the rumor is to believe then there are even more down in the crypts. We have to make this choice and we will make it or we will all die long before winter gets here.” 

“I have made my decision I will fight for the Targaryen prince I have already written back a reply to his raven and even as we speak the raven flies south. Staring today every man that fought for the Boltons will head into those crypts until we find at least one dragon egg the prince claims that they will not be coming for a matter of years and he wants the dragon hatched and ready to fight long before they get here, from this point on strike the Lannister banners and raise the red and black silk banners. Dragon banners fly in the north once again.’’ 

  
  
  



	42. Whats Happening In The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't know if yall saw my note on the last chapter but the next 6 chapters are Westeros Centeral so that you guys can see what is going on with Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Aegon. I also put in the note that the long night is only going to be one chapter but it will be a long one but since that isn't the main focus of the plot lines it won't too big of a thing but not too little either. Anyway, let me know what you guys think in the comment section.

Arya POV 

The coolness in my lungs burned as my heart hammer and my legs grew numb as the looming blue wall came into view. It felt like it had been years since I had left but now standing at the gate that led to a safety, yet I could only feel regret and fear. Gendry stood firmly at my side his own chest huff and puffing as white smoke billowed from his kissable lips. 

His thick muscular arms held his war hammer as I looked over to the remaining portion of our groups. Sam clenched tightly to a babe, quaking as the screaming babe wiggled in his arms as the exhausted wildling named Gilly struggled to breathe. Her face bright red frostbite tearing at her cheeks. 

Gren's fiery red beard was littered with icicles as snow fell softly in his bright red hair his large body and large muscles were hidden beneath a thick black cloak that he pulled tightly to his body. The black crow of Lord Commander Mormont flapped up ahead, sadly the lord commander didn't make it. 

Taking in a deep breath I felt my chest begin to settle out as Ed stood to the left of me, a depressed look on his face as hate burned in his eyes as we all looked to see Throne. He loomed over the head a look of hate burning in his eyes as he shifted his gaze to me. Nymeria howled and snapped at him as he glared coldly at us. I could tell that he wasn't sure what to make of us or if he should even open the gates. 

But soon we were walking passed the gate and into the dark icy tunnel and on the other side a large group of men dressed in black with impatient eyes. Even as we speak there were men and women in both the army of the dead and the army of the wildling coming our way and they are worried about things that weren't as pressing. Standing at the forefront of the mob is Thorne's big shock and a large portly bald man with liver spots decorating his balding scalp and cold hateful blue eyes. 

Maester Aemon struggling down the steps his white creamy eyes greeted me as he looked at each of us but I knew that he truly couldn't see anything. The white mist fell from his lips telling me that at the very least the old man was still breathing. 

“Where is the Lord Commander?” I looked over at Ser Thorne his cold blue eyes burning us with his scorn and ire. His body tense as his right hand stroked the pommel of his blade ready to kill us all if given the chance. 

The large portly man gave me a disgusted hate-filled sneer. "Well answer the acting lord commander." His tone thick with the same accent that I heard from the south. Now that I think about it he is from king's landing.

At that moment the joy of being back turned bitter in my mouth. I knew that if given a few more minutes he would recognize my face and turn me into the Queen for a pardon. The thought forced fearful shivers down my spine as Nymeria snarled and snapped at my side. 

“A mutiny at Craster's Keep after the dead attacked the fist of the first man and the half hand and a scouting party went out to scout ahead, when we heard nothing from him. After the dead attacked most of our numbers were cut down and those that did live ethier joined the mutiny at Craster's keep or they died. Lord Commander Mormont was betrayed and attack stabbed in the back of the throat. After that Gilly helped us get back to the wall.” 

My tone burned with hate as I looked at each of them, rage bubbling in our eyes as I turn to look at Sam who had repeated all of the things that happened on the trip. I stood there freezing leaning into Gendry's side in the hopes of stealing his warmth. The cold looming gray sky taunts me, while the pale white light of the sun did little to warm me. 

The courtyard was silent no one said a word or tried to stop Sam. They just listened with wide doubtful eyes. When it ended Thorne frowned a look full of hate filled his eyes as his shoulder shook with silent rage. "Those at Craster's keep well get what is their when the dead or the wildling roll over them, for now, Slynt take them to the mess then join us in the measter's quarters."

Even as he said the words I had to keep from rolling my eyes as I made my own way to the mess I didn't need or want this fool to lead me anywhere. The walk to the mess was short and before I knew it I'm sitting before the fire with Gendry at my side. Hot Pie made his way over to us with two bowls of soup and freshly baked brown bread. 

A happy grin on his face as he smiled ear to ear. Placing the bowls onto the table he dropped down in front of us as the other cook dropped a pork shoulder at her feet. 

Nymeria tore the meat apart easily ripping the tender pink flesh from the bone. Licking her chops she went to work at sucking the marrow from her bone with razor-sharp teeth. Piercing yellow eyes bore into Hot Pie, saying give me more food but he didn't dare put his hand anywhere near the maw of a dire wolf. “I was worried! I thought that you were all dead. Jon, Gendry” 

His tone so casual and his voice so at ease that for a moment I believed him, he didn't seem to even remember that wasn't my name but after a moment he smiled sadly at me. “They say that the dead were on the march is that true” Terror began to shake his fat pudgy form his deep blue eyes were trained on me panic filling his voice and his eyes as he stared at me.

I knew that he didn't want to know what was going on. All around the mess all eyes were on us, staring at us with cold piercing gazes. A tension-filled the air as I look around the bush hall Edd and Grenn were swirled around other rangers. The large pudgy man with a balding scalp greeted me with cold blue eyes but he made his way to talk to Grenn.

Taking in a deep breath I shifted my game from the new member of the watch to Hot pie flashing Gendry a cautious gaze afraid much like me that the newest kings landing pawn might know who Gendry is. 

“That's true enough at the fist of the first man Nymeria found strange black weapons, daggers, arrowheads there was a large portion of them, we handed them out to the fighters and shockingly they came in handy though a lot of people still died. They are on the march here even as we speak and the wildlings are on the way, the wall keeps us safe but that doesn't matter much because they aren't going away they might not make it passed the wall but I heard that they…” 

Sam came rushing it the room his chubby cheeks started to burn a bright red as the thick black-cloaked made him looked like a blob of fur. “Jon the maester would like to speak to you” I looked over at him not sure of what to say the silence and soft crackling flames filled my ears. Sam’s warm blue eyes were studying me he looked to be fighting in his spot glaring at me, he looked like he wanted to yell at me to get up. 

Slowly moving out of the table I gave them both a pain glance before making my way out of the room and the freezing cold bore into my bones. The gray sky loomed overhead as the snow peppered my skin as my needle and my dragon glass dagger sat on my waist. 

I never thought that they had any use until one of the white walkers tried to take the baby. Sam, I'm sure even as we speak is running back to the library to learn as much as he can about the white walkers and their foot soldiers. 

I can still hear the wailing screeches and the way that the white walker melted against the dagger. As the wind rushed against me whipping my brown hair in my not of black hair, the wind slammed against my skin biting into my skin like little needles. As the wind clear filled my ears I swear that I could hear the screeches of the pain of the white walker forcing shivers down my spine. What I didn't know was what did Maesters Ameon want? 

Nymeria rushed at my feet making her way up the lightly covered steps as I looked up to see the bright orange candle light flickering in the window of the Maesters tower. The silver clouds thicken and fully god the fading sunlight. I took up the slick brown steps, my bones ache and my muscles were cold but still, I continue until I got into the warmth of the Maesters study. The roaring flame was licking against pale white skin when I walked in but he wasn't burned. 

Only a sad smile pulled at his lips as he spoke in a chilling tone, “I heard they found a dragon egg in Winterfell you wouldn't know anything about that would you?” His tone smooth and calculating and I felt my mind spinning confusion filled my mind Aemon spoke again. 

“In fact Jon Snow if that is your name, it was said that you found 3 of those eggs and sent them east, or so I am meant to believe. While the last egg from the clutch made its way to Storm's End even as we speak what do you have to say about that?” My heart settled in my chest and confusion began to fill me, dragon eggs in Winterfell my jaw dropped and I wasn’t sure what to say. 

Theon POV 

_ Right After Roose’s Speech  _

The wet darkness of the crypt followed me as I looked over to the large looming form of Lord Stark hate wormed its way into his eyes as he stared at me. A dire wolf larger than Grey Wind or Ghost sat by his side. A sword rested on his lap as he glared at me with cold stone eyes. But still, I walked passing Lyanna and Brandon as their whisper of hate and venom-filled my mind. 

_ “You betrayed us”  _ Ned would scream at me hate burning its way into his eyes, “ _ You killed them”  _ Lyanna would wail with pain and agony, “ _ I'll kill you ”.  _ Rage burned in the voice for Bran as they pelted me with harsh and cold insults. But still, I kept going deeper into the crypts passed the cold knowing eyes of stone. 

The cold air swirled around me freezing me until my joint grew stiff and refused to move, the wispy remains of my hair tickled the temple of my forehead. What is remaining of my fingers were stiff and numb. My gimp started to worse as my bone was so stiff that it felt like I'm turning to stone. 

I kept going until my legs were numb and cold my mind grew weary as I inched further into the winding corridors. The deep black plots stared back at me as the sound of Ramsay and his bitches faded in the background and for a moment I wasn't Reek I’m Theon Greyjoy the Kraken raised by wolves. 

Roose had us on this hunt and he meant every word that he said, the Northmen only helped because of the fear of Rob coming back with a Targaryen king and his dragons. The thought forced shivers down my spine but there was a part of me that refused to believe that Jon Snow is truly Rhaegar Targaryen. Doubt pooled in my chest as the sound of rushing Boltons faded and only darkness so deep and thick that I couldn’t see my own hand in front of my face. 

It might have been an hour or it might have been minutes but the silence numb my senses and my body didn't grow weary it was like time stood still. Struggling through the darkness I place a hand firmly on my wall sulking through the darkness. 

Taking in a deep breath I walked onwards until a large open room started to make their way up to me. The sight forced my heart thumping in a chest as I moved further into the room, power radiated from the room an intensity and thick tension in the air forced me to hyperventilate. 

Walking further into the room there is this pounding form in my head as a new kind of voice one that is thick and raspy reached out to me. “ _ You don't belong here! Burn with the other!” _ This and raspy voice kept screaming burn, and as I made my way closer to the voice I could see a glistening metallic rock.

As I got closer to the rock I noticed the large rock is really an egg the scales were the shape of a diamonds and glittering in the darkness. Taking in a deep breath I reach out to grip tightly to the egg it felt cold and feels nothing more than a stone to me. The egg is burnt orange on the top a fiery red on the bottom. 

I wonder if Jon forget this egg because the darkness was just too thick and heavy and couldn't see in front of his face. But now his enemy would have a dragon that might be for him, I looked to the ground to see two other rock size eggs. One a deep blue with black but the thick cracks revealed an empty egg. While another egg of pure white with swirls of black that was reduced to ashes and small rocks of faded scales. 

Watching the eggs for a moment there was a part of me that felt thankful that they were destroyed. There is a part of me that wanted Rob and Jon to come back to bring all of us to justice and save this country from themselves. But the other part feared that the Boltons would find out the truth and punish me.

I don't know what to do or say so I move my way out of the crypts walking even slower this time. Placing my hand on the wall I move even slower this time around terrified that this egg would fall from my hands and slam onto the ground. 

The moment that the light burned my eyes I struggled to stay on my feet as the slick cold ice scared me as I feared that I would fall backward. Bright golden sunlight bared down on me warming me some as the bright light burned against my body. The egg glinted off of the sun and as I looked up, I could see the Boltons rushing over to me.

Ramsay led the charge rushing to my side pulling the egg gently from my hands,his tight grip secured the egg from my own clumsy fingers. Roose Bolton looked over to me with cold colorless thankful eyes. 

“Ramsay you will go with Theon deliver the egg give him a fresh change of clothes I don't want him stinking when he meets the so-called king. Also, make sure that Targaryen brat remembers who made this possible if you think that he might betray us kill the dragon and the boy as well.” 

_ In Storm End, before Arya got back to Castle black _

The boat slowed as the constant lapping of waves against the hull came to an end, staring up at the bright blue sky the humid air felt welcome against my skin. The ever-present cold of the north was something that I got used to but that doesn't mean that I like it. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Ramsay in my fresh doublet of black and gold. A kraken displayed proudly on my chest but I felt like a fake. 

Looking at Ramsay I could see a smug smile on his face. His wet oily lips stared back at me as his pale-colored eyes burn with mischief in them. Taking in a deep breath the soft rippling wind in the sails helps put me at ease as our ships approach the ports. The bright blue waves shone in the light as the golden sun slammed at me. 

Tyrion stood on the dock I knew it was him, I hadn't seen him in a while but I could tell by those mismatched eyes that sparkled in the light. A mocking smug grin formed on his face as he looked at me. I'm sure that he took one look at my papery white skin my faded blue eyes and thin white hair. I had missed 2 fingers on my left hand and three on my right not to mention the two missing toes on my left foot. 

I'm sure that he thought back to all those sly remarks and cunning stare and mockings smiles. Now I'm sure that he thought that I got all that I deserved and I'm sure that he is right, there is a part of me that wanted to disagree but I knew his thoughts were right. 

As the large brown ports filled with war galleys and cog ships the ports were alive with people watching as the pink and black sails of the Boltons. Watching us like they were hoping to see a dragon. 

A thick steel chest stared back at me I knew hidden in the chest was an egg of orange and red. Ramsay brushed passed me not the least bit paying attention to the wild live ports, the bright blue sky and thick white clouds stared back at me. 

“Lord Bolton his grace will be so happy to see that you were successful in this matter, come this way.” Tyrion gave me a sly grin as hate burned in his green and black eyes. Forcing shivers down my spine. Taking in a deep breath I walked behind him giving the busy port cautious eyes as I clutched tightly to the thick iron chest. 

The soft whispers of the Storm’s End filled my ears as we made our way to the war room where the king is waiting for us. I looked to see a boy with silver hair and violet eyes glaring at me.

Not sure what to make of me he turned his attention to Ramsay. A sly and warm smile pulling at his soft pink lips as he smiled with a deep joy on his face that didn't reach his eyes. “I see that by the large chest in your servant's hand that you are in fact successful in securing me an egg.” 

With a sharp nod and cordial bow Ramsay snapped his fingers, telling me that it was time for me to lower the chest and as I did so he spoke in a cunning tone. “Yes, Theon himself found the egg hidden in the crypts sadly there were 2 more eggs but one was cracked and one looked to be hatched.” 

His tone is skeptical and cool as he played the new king like a fiddle the cool lilac eyes were directed to the chest looking like he didn't care what happened or went on with Ramsay. I slowly began to open the chest revealing the bright orange and red egg. Tyrion and the king both let out shocked gasps as they drop to their knees they all but put their head in the chest. 

Aegon POV 

I stared at the egg with wide eyes, I didn't think that they would find one and not so soon my heart race and thumped as I watched the egg for a moment the orange top was a burnt orange color like the sky when the sun first rises, while the bottom of the egg is bright red the color of blood. To think that there were 6 dragon eggs in that crypt and only 4 survived the weathers of time.

I'm going to have my own egg my own dragon my heart thump happily in my chest as I reached a hand out the dragon egg it is like I'm meant to have this dragon. Taking in a socked gasping breath I felt the warmth of the egg burning into the very depths of my hand, curling my other hand against the egg I felt completed. I half expected the egg to be cold from the intense weather of the crypts. 

But warmth greeted me, joy bubbles in my chest as I looked at Tyrion with a sly grin pulling at my lips as Quentyn the one that couldn’t bring me an egg or a dragon walked into the room. Gawking at the egg with wide brown eyes that looked like he was hungry in power. Jon, Oberyn, and half Measter looked at the egg each of them looked at me with wide eyes as I stood up straight clutching the warm egg to my chest.

Gripping tightly to the egg I pulled it close to my chest and smiled happily “I will never forget this you will have all the land and lordships that your family could wish for. Please stay for a few days to enjoy the feast I must see to the hatching of my dragon.”

I gave Ramsay a curt nod his fat oiled lips and pudgy face greeted me as I looked at him with hate in my eyes I didn't like nor trust this boy but I will find no allies in the Starks and I'm sure that Rhaegar will see this as me stealing his dragon egg. 

Spinning sharply on my heels I started to make way through the hall slamming my boots against the hard ground as I thought back to the Targaryen words Fire and Blood. The biggest fear of Tyrion was having a summer hall accident but when Obyern told us how he heard that my aunt hatched her egg from the pyre of her dead husband and Rhaegar used his own blood and place them in a fire I knew that there is a common link. 

The moment that they sent the letter I had the hearth crackling and ready no matter how hot that it had gotten in my room I refused to wait any longer for my birthright. My feet are barely touching the ground like I was floating as I all but ran to my room. 

Taking in a deep breath I shoved the door open with a single open palm, instantly heat slammed against my skin but for the first time since I started to stoke the hearth I didn't mind it. My heart thunder so loud that I thought my heart might leap out of my chest, while the warmth of the egg burned in my hand. 

Looking down at the burnt orange top and the crimson red bottom, forced waves of joy to bubble in my heart, warming my whole body better than the egg or the hearth did. Sitting on a small wooden table with two leather chairs bound with leather facing the fire, while sitting on the table in between the two chairs is a silver letter opener. 

Manic energy took over me as I rush to the letter opener I gently place my egg on the table, orange and red metallic looking scales glinted in the firelight before pulling the letter opened against my left hand. The gleam of the metal sliced through my skin as a sporadic tendril of pain erupted in my hand. 

The pain grew sharp and biting as my hand grew slick with blood spilling onto my paling hand, the silver gleaming metal shined in the light as my blood bathed the blade. I poured my blood over the orange egg until the top half of the egg matched the other end of the egg. Even though I was losing too much blood I couldn't help but smile as excitement pooled in my chest. 

I watched my blood glowing slick as the blood dripped from the egg slamming against the ground with a wet plopping sound. Quickly I wrapped my hand in white linen before moving over to the crackling fire. Dropping onto one knee I slowly and carefully began to place the egg into the flames letting the orange flames licked my skin. With a pained gasp, I snatched my hand back as I lowered myself onto the leather chair resting in front of flames.

Taking in a deep breath I bent over the chair leaning over my knees I watched the flames flickering against the wood. The flames licked painful at my skin I didn't know why both Rheagar and Daenerys were fireproof. 

Leaning back in the chair doing my best not to doze as I feared for a moment that it was because I am a Blackfyre and they the main branch of the Targaryen clan. But my lids grew heavier and my breath more shallow as it got harder and harder to pay attention. Black spots were dancing in my vision as I felt my head loll to the side. 

Keeping my eyes open though it might have been a struggle I did it, I watched the black smoke climbing up the brick chimney. I watched the fire racing and licking against the logs as the hours passed by in a blur. For a moment I fear my blood wasn't enough if that were true I would kill as many men as I needed to for this egg to hatch. But then after a few painstaking minutes, the flames died down and loud screeches filled the air. 

Looking down at the logs there sat a dragon with a long coiling neck with thick red horns while his long coiling neck and body were a deep burnt orange body. With spikes of red with organ tips. While his thin flapping wings were deep crimson wings, and his long coiling tail deep orange spikes with red tips. 

He is all scales, tail, and wings with a long coiling neck he shrieked up a storm demanding attention forcing a soft chuckle to leave my lips as I lowered my head down. His nostrils flared as he cocked his head to the side as his bright orange eyes silt and powerful as his black teeth the shape of needles. 

First, he moved over to me sniffing and nibbling happily until he climbed up my un-injured right hand and up my arm. Resting contently in my lap as he began to nuzzle my fingers he was nothing but a cute ball of scales. 

Chuckling happily I stared at my miracle, scratching gently under his chin as his soft loving orange eyes stared up at me slightly slit as he rested his head on my lap looking like he might fall asleep as well. 

“The sword Blackfyre was stolen by the Targaryen family long ago but you will be the sword of fire and blood the one that destroyed all of my enemies with blood and death. I name you Blackfyre and together we will take over the western world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all that are concerned about Aegon having a dragon, I know that his blood is diluted and that will show in the later chapters there is a method to my madness most wait and see


	43. The Battle Of Castle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one from the day  
leave comments but keep it respectful

Arya POV 

The soft crackle of the hearth filled my ears soft pops that helped put me at ease each time that I heard them I remember that I'm on the safe side of the wall. Something didn't sit right with me I knew that it was foolish but looking at his old man his wispy white hair glinting in the firelight. His creamy white eyes blind as a bat but still he didn't think that I am Jon Snow. 

“Benjen Stark told me about his nephew how he had a white direwolf named Ghost, he told me a great many secrets about the real Jon Snow but you're not him but still you might shed some light on the issue at hand. The southern crown knows nothing of this, it was kept quiet for the most part. The only reason I know is that a boy bragge about it in the mess hall, he was sent to the wall after he stole from Lord Bolton. Now the child is there anything that you would like to say?” 

His tone equal parts skeptical and questioning as he glared at the empty air his brows furrowed as his body seemed to tighten in doubt as he moved closer to the fire. I didn't really know what to say he knew that I wasn't Jon Snow but that doesn't mean that he thought that I was a girl. I didn't know what to do and Nymeria sensing my confusion and fear begin to let out a low rumbling growl that resonated deep in her chest. 

Taking in a deep breath I placed a soothing hand along her neck not sure what to stay before I could even think about lying or stumbling with my words Aemon spoke in a quick amused tone. A faint smile ghosting across his lips as he spoke. “The dire wolf proves that you are a Stark of Winterfell whether you are one of the missing Stark boys or girls means nothing to me. Do you know who I am?” 

I felt my tongue go numb in my mouth, my mouth went drier than the desert of Dorne but what am I to say I would openly admit that I'm a girl whether he said that he didn't care or not. Instead, I thought about the stories that Sam told me about the man that he works for. The forgotten dragon prince. 

“Aemon Targaryen you were once heir to the Iron Throne” The word was numb and simply spilled out of my mouth without any for thought. Sitting here it was the only thing that is safe to answer. 

The older man smiled sadly as he nodded his head and spoke in a chilling tone, “Aye and much like my other Targaryen siblings and brethren I dreamt of dragons, flying on the back of one as we rule over the kingdoms. We all hope that our eggs would hatch and after the disaster at Summerhall, we knew that wouldn't happen and yet if the rumor from the east is to be believe 6 dragons exist and another might be brought into this world very soon. 4 of those miracle eggs were found in the Starks Crypts and I would like to know why child” 

His tone calm and soothing but there was something anxious and hopeful about his voice that forced a shudder down my spine. He almost sounds like one of the fanatics of the faith of the seven. Taking in a deep breath I knew that there was no harm in giving solace to the Targaryen man that sat before me. 

“Back when the Targaryens were still in power they paid a visit to the North as you know that is how we got the lands of the gift surrounding the wall, but while the queen flew to the wall the king’s dragon Varmax remain in the crypts nesting there for the whole stay. It's been a joke around Winterfell that Varmax laid egg down in the crypts, and if what you say is correct that would surely explain it.” 

I kept my tone neutral making sure that I didn't give anything away, but a part of me hopes that Jon left because he found the other 3 dragons. No one outside of the family knows what became of Jon so if he truly did take the dragon east then he could come back.

He could take back Winterfell in the name of the Starks. I knew that it sounded foolish but for a moment I let myself hope against hope that he might be alive with three dragons and an army. 

“That might be the case but then wouldn’t the eggs hatch the moment that Varmax lai them?” I looked up from my confused and racing thoughts as the fire blazed in my chest. “I wouldn't know I'm a Stark, not a Targaryen I don't know anything about dragons except for the conquest of the Targaryens. I'm sorry that truly is all that I know may I go?” 

My tone both polite and apologetic but there was something in his eyes that told me that he doesn't know whether to believe me or not. Taking in a slow shallow breath his chapped pink lips began to pull into a grim line. 

“I don't know which Stark child you are but Jon Snow would know all there is to know about dragons he spent months researching them you aren't Jon, but you play the part well, sullen, calm, but sometimes quick to anger watch out there are enemies looking around all over for both Starks and Targaryens alike.” 

With those sage words I rose on unsteady feet but the way that he talked about Jon, it is like he knew him. I didn't understand how he knew anything about Jon, even if Uncle Benjin talked about him why only him.

If he had told him about the rest of us then he would have known who I am but he didn't give anything else away. But the way that he spoke about Jon and his knowledge on dragon makes me think even more than ever that Jon is coming back with dragons at his back. 

Excitement bubbled in my chest as I jogged on the steps and back to the wall I knew that any moment the wildling army would be coming for us. Even as we were escaping the mutiny of my supposed brothers in black, I knew that they were following us. 

On the way back to the wall I could see flying hawks with creamy white eyes, or wolves stalking just a few feet from our group. I knew that they were wargs and that they would be on us in a few days. They trailed behind us watching us from afar and I knew that at any moment that they could kill us in our sleep so I didn't stop. 

Even now stalking the wall slowly I pulled my cloak tightly to my body as the slippery blue ice of the wall shone in the moonlight. I stalked the length of the wall 100 times if not more. My mind race but my fingers grew numb hidden in the leather gloves as my eyelids threatened to close. I feared that I would fall asleep but then the long blast filled the air chilling my bones. The exhaustion left my bones the moment that two blasts of wildlings approaching, filled my ears.

I felt my eyelids snapped open the haunted forest thick, black, and bleak stared back at me a flush of heat slammed against my body. Staring at the forest I watched as orange flames flickers against the trees, painting the sky a bright orange as ash sat heavy in the air. 

Thunderous pounds of drums echoed off the empty air filling my ears as I watched men and women start to rush out the forest loud echoing cheers filled my ears. Large wooly mammoths cover in thick shaggy fur stared back at me as the twisted animalistic face of the giants stared back at me. 

Gendry rushed up the wall along with Thorne, Grenn, Slynt, and a few other brothers. Gendry gripped tightly to his silver shining war hammer his knuckles were hidden beneath thick black leather. But I'm sure that if I looked at his knuckles I knew that there would be white knuckles staring back at me.

The silver moon shined drenching all of us in an unearthly glow as I looked to see the fire raging with newfound power as I stared at the flames leaping high into the sky trying to reach for the sky.

The wildlings roared in rage and triumph as if they had already made it over the wall, the giants were thundering their feet slapping against the icy ground. While Slynt mumbled like a manic child like there is no way that there are giants really standing in front of him.

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Thorne a hard look burned on his face as adarenline began to pump in my veins. My mind races with newfound energy as I looked to the sky wishing that Jon would fly in on the back of a dragon with one waiting for me. 

But those were the thoughts of a child and I am a woman of the night's watch. I fought the others and white walkers. I killed little fat boys in kings landing and fought and survived the real north I had to rely on myself. I can do this and I don't need Jon to do it!

Taking in a deep breath I let my chest expanded as far as I could as Grenn ran to set the barrels up. Thorne yelled out the order to lose arrows but the boys in their panic nearly lose an arrow in Greens eyes forcing him to drop a barrel of oil. 

Edd and Green both gave me shocked looks like they couldn’t what they were seeing, I grabbed a long curve bow and nocked an arrow. Tucking my hand to my chin and make sure that I didn't tense up. The Lord Commander insisted that I learn how to fight with a sword and a dagger but I was always a bowman. Gendry gave me a sly grin one that said you got this, “Lord Commander there are wildlings at the lower gate to the south!!”

The loud angry bellow of Nolle forces me to snap my head back my fingers curled against smooth straight and curved bow. My own calloused finger for my drawing arm clicked against the string. Thorne looked at us and then at the battle failed where the wildlings were starting to move towards the wall. “Loose your fucking arrows! Gendry come with me.” 

At that moment I felt my heart seize as panic gripped so tightly the string losing my arrow. I knew that my body would start to tense but Gendry gave me a warm smile that reaches his bright cobalt blue eyes.

The sight of his war-loving eyes filled me with relief as he dropped into the iron cage as I loosed more arrows as Slynt mutter in panic. Gripping tightly to his sword pommel as terror filled his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath to steady my heart I turned to give Grenn a look, one that said there's no way that he would be able to lead us effectively. Slynt let out panic whimpers as he looked like he was about to wet himself his wide blue eyes force shudders down my spine. If he kept this up we would die. 

Grenn picking up on the cue rushed to the iron cage pretending that he was talking to someone before rushing back to Slynt. An urgent look on his face as he spoke in a chilling and commanding tone. “Sir, they say that they need you down stairs, Lord Commander Thorne says that it is really important.” 

I had to hide my own smile as the cool wind whipped at me and flushed heat slapped against my face. A flurry of winter winds began to pick up whipping at the flames dancing towards the wall threatening to melt the ice. Slynt rushed through the ice happy not to be here with us, running like a dog hoping to get love from his master he was gone and Grenn grinned at me. “The wall is yours, Lord Snow” 

Gendry POV 

I watched the cage rattle as Nymeria sat at my side the door rattle and slammed as the wildings fought to get it open. Her thick black licked curled over her razor-sharp canines as her cold yellow eyes glow luminously in the light. I turned back to look at the wooden gate of the south side of the wall. It began to shake as Thorne gave a rousing speech as I watched the wildling climbing over the wall. 

Hefting my war hammer in my hand I looked at the cool leather grip only for a moment, watching as the silver gleaming in the light as the soft crunch of snow-filled my ears. Taking in a deep breath I rushed forward my heart hammer in my chest as manic energy began to fill me. I didn’t think that I have ever felt this way except for when I was working in the forge, blood lust filled me as I felt like I was going to float off the ground. 

The gate gave way as the door flung open wildling rushed into the yard, screaming in a guttural tone that I didn't know. The moment that they walked into the yard glaring coldly at me, pale milky white skin, on either side of his head has thick jagged scars with hungry blue eyes that had a need to kill.

I could sense his blood lust in his body as he rushed forward his legs pumping but to me, it was like he is moving in slow motion. Hefting my war hammer I pulled all my strength into my arm hefting my hammer over my head, spinning the hammer so that the spikes were facing his head. As he got within striking distance I slam the hammer down with all my might onto his head. 

Watching as the silver spike enter his skull, in an instant, his eyes began to die as thick red blood trickled down down his pale skin. A sickening crunch filled the air as his head began to cave in, I felt my heart thump happily. I only grinned as I yanked back hard on my hammer slicing through his skin as easily as a knife through butter I turn my attention to the next bastard. 

My war hammer never once grew heavy as I slammed the head of my hammer into the chest of another. Sending him back 30 feet I could hear the chorus of his bones breaking while blood spurted from his mouth like a fountain. The soft gurgle of blood filled my ears as I watched thick white and gray brain matter to fall from the skulls of my victims. 

Every once in awhile I could see Nymeria in a blurry flash her teeth would sink into a wilding as his wails and screams of panic wails began to fill my ears. The sound of ripping flesh sound wet and harsh filled my ears. As the strong sick scent of urine began to fill my nose as the putrid scent of night soil filled my nose. But that did nothing to stop Nymeria from ripping the very flesh from their throat. Blood staining her white teeth, after chomping down on her meal for a few moments she would make her way to the next victim. 

At some point I noticed Thorne falling on the battlefield but still he yelled like a madman demanding that they have to hold the wall. He screeched until they led him into the castle, white steam poured from my mouth as I breathe heavily but kept going running and jumped slamming my hammer down with the same crunch as it sliced through their schools and chest plates. 

The sun began to rise over the horizon, I could see the sky turning a burnt orange and birds fly over the wall, but still we kept fighting the wilding until they were either died or capture among them is a man with thick red hair and wild blue eye and a woman with the same wild red hair and deep menacing blue eyes as she gave each of us a hated filled scream.

But still, the war rage on the northern side of the wall, running over to the iron cage, pulling back on the cool numbing handle I stood in the cage. Slamming the door shut and watched as the blood-red snow stared back at me. 

It didn't take long to get to the top of the wall the sharp pops and whizzes filled the air as the bowmen and woman shot arrow after arrow until their quivers started to grow sparse. The only thing that allows me to say focused this whole time is the fact that Arya wouldn't be in danger on the top of the wall.

I had come to love her and not the way that I should have, her mousy brown hair her sly cunning gray eyes took my breath away. Following her stunning gray eyes I looked to the forest the flames had died and the ash settled over the ground as I watched her equal part of beauty and strength. I should see her as my annoying little sister who I must protect but instead, she was a woman grow who I loved madly. 

Each time I look at her my heart quicken and my mouth went dry and I found it hard to form words I felt like an utter fool a love-stricken fool, but I knew that I couldn't even tell her not as long as I was a man of the night watch she would be relieved of her vow when they knew the truth could the same be said of me. 

Looking at my so-called brothers I looked to Grenn who had had blood slipping from his face his body look exhausted his shoulder heaving heavily but he smiled at me with a wide-tooth yet bloody smile.

“We held the gate from the giants but even they weren't enough they are still coming wave after wave and they are getting closer to the wall down I don't know how much more we can take.” His smile waiver as Edd, the man so sullen and sour that he could be a northern himself gave a Grenn a look the same grim look that he would give me on our way to the Custers keep. 

Arya had a very dark look in her eyes as blood dripped down her fingertips, she gave the order to keep losing arrow until they were all dead and the walls kept standing. The men were leaning over the wall shoots arrows dropping 10 or 20 bodies per volley but still, they kept coming. Some were even halfway up the wall when they dropped the anchor. 

I watch the thick black iron anchor drop heavily silicone through the thick blue ice panted a bloody red. Terrified screeches filled the air as many others fell rather fall on the icy ground instead of being cut through their bodies. 

We watched in terror as the whole army began to rush through the field, I knew that we would die today. Then a thick horn sounded in the air, echoing off the air as I watched two banners whipping in the air. One banner is stag on a golden field the other a burning stag in the shape of a heart. Loud billowing roars forced joy into my heart as I noticed the Baratheon symbol, but what are they doing here? 

Stannis POV 

The loud cheers of the night's watch filled my ears but I didn't do it for them, I need the power to keep my claim fresh and now with this boy king in the Stormlands claiming to be Aegon Targaryen the son of the last dragon prince I didn't know what to think. I secured Dragon Stone for days, weeks even trying to find the stone eggs in dragonstone but Davos says that only a Targaryen will find the eggs hidden on that palace. 

Now I hear that there are dragon eggs in the north or so I have been told that is the only reason that I'm here to take the power of the north for myself and the dragon eggs that might be living here. I was told that a Targaryen Queen had once stayed at Castle Black I'm hoping that if she and her dragon stayed here then maybe just maybe there might be some eggs leftover. 

Walking up the steps some of the brothers of the Night Watch thanked me for my help I needed to speak to the Targaryen Maester I knew him to be a Targaryen and in his time they were born with their eggs. 

My loud thunderous clap filled my ear as I looked to the sky in the hopes of seeing a dragon high in the sky but I didn't see a thing. Turning back the door to the Master's tower officially annoyed I flung the door open to see a man sitting by the fire 

As he looked at me with blank white eyes a soft knowing smile pulled to his lips. His eyes were focused on the flame he looked like he wanted to leap into the hearth. “King Stannis forgive me for not bowing but I can't do such thing in my old age.” His voice seemed calculating as I made my way into the room something uneasy settled in my chest. 

But there was only one thing that could have settled the hunger for power that filled my gullet and that was the throne stolen from me. My patience waned and my rage boiled in me as I made my way into the room. Looking at him looming over his frail old form speaking in a commanding tone I could see his brows furrowed. 

“I want your dragon eggs don't lie and say you don't have any” Even as I spoke in a commanding tone I watched him a sad smile on his face he spoke in a blank voice that drove me to rage. “I'm sorry but my eggs crumbled away to dust a long time ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stannis doesn't get a dragon just want to point that out


	44. Let The Age Of Dragons Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only chapter of the day let me know what you think but keep the comments respectful

Tyrion POV 

The prince had not been seen all day and well into the night, I could smell smoke rising heavily in the air. The sound of scratches like an animal echoed against the empty walls of Storm’s Ends. Even now sitting here with Lord Bolton the bastard if truth be told. He is a twisted and vindictive boy with cold colorless eyes and thick wet lips and spit that seemed to dribble on his chunky face. 

His pin-straight black hair lay flat against his face as the sullen feature of the north were about him, sitting at one of the lower tables sat Theaon Grayjoy pity etched its ways into my heart for the boy. Here he sat broken down and beaten many of his teeth were removed, he lost a few fingers he couldn't hide in stuff gloves any longer. 

Not with the heat of the south bearing down on him at the very least the bastard let him a bath he claimed that he would have let him stink up the place no doubt it would be in poor taste since King Aegon wouldn't like that. Taking in a heavy breath I look over to Jon he had a blank stare on his face. But I could tell that his mind is wandering, I could see the way that his blue eyes race like he wanted nothing more than to get up and leave. 

Oberyn looked annoyed no doubt glad that his nephew had made it back alive we had all been relieved to see the prince back in one piece but the tale of how he met the dragon king. How his one blue dragon would be open to ride him if not for the mishap with the whip that turned our joy sour. How the king could feel the whiplashing against his skin and I had to think if his bond to the dragon was that strong and he is only half Targaryen, then what would the queen’s bond look like. The boy that I knew was sullen, cold, and intelligent but sure enough, he had a fiery temper that I didn’t know about. 

Quentyn looked disappointed in himself as he leaned back into his chair at the high dais his eyes were cold as he looked over at me and then to Jon. “They don't have a naval force if we can get one large then the one that we already have we will have both advantages on both the land and sea maybe not the sky but….” 

The loud early groan from the front gates filled the ear as the door to the great hall was flung open and loud echoed screeches filled the air. Confusion and awe rushed through me as my heart thump widely in my chest. My mouth went dry and my tongue sat heavy and pulse in my mouth for once I had no words. Aegon walked in with blood orange and red dragon sitting on his shoulder his left hand wrapped tightly in a white cloth stained red. 

A slight proud grin on his face as he turned to look at me and then Jon before turning to look at his cousin, sly amused grin on his face as Quentyn eyes began to widen. “We will have the sky, the land and the sea we will overpower them with force and sheer numbers. How large were my brother’s dragons?” 

I wanted Quentyn stared wide eyes as he noticed the soft orange eyes slit and he wasn’t alone shocked gasp filled the air the eyes of the whole room were on the creature in front of us. Sitting on his shoulder is a dragon a real dragon true he is nothing more than tail, neck, and wings but he is a dragon. 

A dragon with a long coiling neck with thick red horns while his long coiling neck and body were a deep burnt orange body. With spikes of red with orange tips, while his thin flapping wings were deep crimson wings and buffeting against the air as he screeched at us. His long coiling tail has deep orange spikes with red tips. His large blocky head cocked to the side as he shifted his gaze to me and the rest of the table. 

Oberyn rose from his seat his eyes wide with shock and his jaw slightly ajar as he made his way slowly over to the dragon his body tense as he did so. Ramsay licked his oily lips with anticipation as he regards this beast with a dangerous hungry gleam in his eyes. 

The dragon looked happily at Oberyn his tail swishing back and forth as Quentyn tried to remember how to speak. I had completely forgotten that the prince even asked his dear cousin a question until Aegon gave him an impatient sneer. 

“His dragons were 4 by now and the queens have to be 3 by now, as three the queen’s dragons were large with a wingspan of 30 to 35 feet, long coiling necks, and large blocky heads. They were pure muscle and spent their entire time hunting while I was there, but still, Rhaegar's dragons were much larger and no offense but even if they don't come back for 3 years that would make Rhaegar's dragons 7 and Daenerys dragons 6 they would still be much larger.” 

Aegon shrugs his shoulder casually as he curled a finger under the dragon's chin as he spoke with ease. “In three years they will be larger and since they just had a babe they aren't going to risk the trip that is a fact he seemed to care more about the safety of his family then the throne. We will have plenty of time to prepare for these three years and it doesn’t matter how large his dragons are, I don't need to kill them just Rheagar. With him gone they will lose purpose I will claim them for my own.” I didn't dare voice my doubts as I watched him continued to speak in a cool calculating voice.

His cold tone force shivers down my spine would he kill his own family? Watching the danger gleam in his violet eyes as they began to darken in the light I knew that he meant every word that he had said. Rhaegar was a kind and gentle soul the same could be said for his wife Elia so how did Aegon become so cold. 

“We took the Stormlands in a matter of days of being here, the north is ours thanks to our alliance with our good friends the Boltons, Dorne is sworn to me by blood. That leaves, the crownlands, the reach, the Westlands, the vale, the Riverlands and the iron islands. The Reach and the Westerlands are loyal to the crown by blood but the Riverlands are ripe for the taken the same could be said for the iron islands. But we don't have the sea power to take them on. So we are going to make a deal with the iron islanders the north hates them but we will need their support. I hear that they are open to rebellion. Send a raven to them asking them to pledge their support tell them we have a secret weapon that in 3 years will take all the kingdoms before my brother and aunt can even get here.” 

His voice sure and calculating as he stared at me with a sly smile on his face told me that he had something hidden up his sleeve something we are not purview to know. Obyern stood towering over his nephew's side as he moe a smooth gentle hand to run along the warm sizzling skin of the dragon. 

The soft purr of joy told me that he enjoyed all the attention that he was getting. Happy wings buffets and nuzzling of his blocky head told me that he wouldn't mind if everyone paid attention to him. But I knew that the moment he got large enough if a few more people began to pet him. 

But the fiery look in orange eyes told me that while he might like the attention he wasn't to be taken lightly and a part of me worried that he wouldn't be able to bond with the dragon. Jon only looks on at the prince that he raised to be a king a proud yet foolish grin began to pull at his lips as he spoke in a cool tone. “Of course I will get the half Maester on it right away shall I also send a letter to the Vale as well the only way to truly take the wall is with a dragon.” 

His tone soft and question and I agree all this sounds like a good plan but they aren't thinking about all the angels. “We are in a dangerous position, our entire army is here if we start sending out letters telling the others are going to come here under a false pledge to bend the knee only to kill you. Even with the walls around the palace, this is a risky move, if they see prince Oberyn or Quentyn I think that we should move before we send any letters to anyone.” 

My tone cold and calculating as I sipped my dornish red wine, the sour taste tantalized my tongue as I looked over to see Jon and Aegon both frowning at me both lost in their thoughts as mistrust flashed before their eyes.

Taking in a deep breath I spoke this time in a more critical voice, flashing my eyes to Oberyn for support even he in his awe of seeing a dragon understands that this would leave us open for attack and hatred equally. 

“Stannis has left for the north in the hopes of gaining support from the northern lords who had yet to side with the Boltons. While Roose Bolton was smart enough to switch sides he did so because of the numbers and the case you presented. Only you and 3 other people in the entire world can control dragons or withstand their attack he knew that with Rob stark is at Jon Snow’s side, Jon would never accept his allegiance. He had no choice but to choose you and the fact that it worked out so well for both of us is shocking. But if you invite enemies to Storm's end to bend the knee they could very well kill you and take your dragon.” 

My tone even and chilled as an uneasy tension fell over the air, a sad smile pulled at the Lord of Griffin Roost lips as he spoke in a begrudging voice giving me a cold look like he didn't trust me. 

“I hate to say it your grace but it is true, dragons are power and while many are hungry for the power they seemed to forget that only a Targaryen or another Dragonlord family can truly tame the beast riding your shoulder. If someone that isn't of the blood takes it, then the beast would be used like a flaming sword cutting down their enemies until he tires to mount it and once the beast realizes that he isn’t of the blood he could go on a rampage and kill us all.” 

Even as he spoke I could see the rage and hate working it says in the king's once soft violet eyes now a cold harden purple that would turn black at any moment. “He isn't a beast he is far more intelligent than most men. I named him Blackfyre for the weapon lost that had once belonged to the Targaryen house. No one will take him from me, now what do you expect me to do. You say that I'm not safe here then where would I be safe. With Rob Stark it doesn't matter how much power I have the northerns have long since been broken by the Boltons, only the next remains under the Stark influence and while we might not be able to find them, it doesn't matter if the entire dog is on fire. The crown is a southern army and will die if they even try the march north without Northern help. I don't see the danger they won't match the south if there is an imposing force to the north waiting to march on the capital if given the order” 

His tone casual and cold as he glared at me, I could only shake my head and think about all that he said, each time that I tried to think of a plan my mind went back to the original conquest of Aegon Targaryen and where it all started for him.

“Dragonstone is vacant thanks to Stannis clearing out, your dragon is just but a hatchling if you were to let the world see him then there is a chance of him not living long, that was something that your aunt, uncle, and brother in the east understood and if they find out about the newest scaly arrival they could come here kill him and you when you least expect”

“Dragonstone was an ideal place for your ancestor's dragon and it will be for your dragon with rolling hills, underground volcanoes and the sea as protecting there is no way that we would be caught unawares. Dragon Stone is the best place for you and your dragon you might even be able to find more dragon eggs there (Authors note: Before you bite my head off there are no dragon eggs for him in dragonstone). My uncle and father always said that Dragonstone houses magic so ancient that only a true Targaryen would know what to look for.”

Even as I spoke I knew that I hadn't sold him on the idea until I said the words dragon eggs then I knew that I had him sold he stared at me with determined eyes like this had been his idea this whole time. When he spoke again the time in a more commanding tone that forced shivers down my spine. 

“Very well get the men all ready we set sail for Dragon Stone in one week, the day before me leave to send a letter to both the Vale and the Iron Islands tell them that I will accept their pledges, tell them that they can bend the knee if they don't I will bring fire and blood to their seats of power.” With a firm nod, I turned to Obyern who looked glad that for once his headstrong nephew decided to heed my counsel. 

“If you don't mind me saying King Aegon but this boy Jon Snow he claimed that he isn’t a bastard at all, that he was a secret Targaryen but how do we know that. When you think about it, he can't be Lyanna’s son she died of fever while your father died on the battlefield. The blackfyre male line has been eradicated but there are still female Blackfyres how do we know that he isn’t Rhaegar Blackfyre or even still Jon Snow” The question proposed by Ramsay force venom to fill Aegon’s eyes and for a moment I could see this strange look in his eyes one of fear and worry. 

Jon Snow or Rhaegar Targaryen or even Rhaegar Blackfyre none of that matters he married a Targaryen and he has 3 dragons and if what Queutyn says is true then he also has a child an heir to the throne. At this point, it doesn't matter if he is from the main branch or a lower branch his dragons and wife are all the proof that he needs to press his claim.

“It doesn't matter who the boy, is word of him has reached the rest of the world and I doubt that he could make up such a complex lie he has three dragons he didn't need to lie about his birth not when he had more power and connections here in the West then either me or my aunt. We are going to Dragon Stone and Lord Bolton I would suggest that you head back to the north. Once we gathered the Iron Islands and the Vale we will take the Riverlands and soon word will have reached the south.” 

The commanding tone of Aegon was chilled and dangerous sharp and edgy almost like he was going to get lost in his rage at any moment. Glinting in his eyes is not only a spark of greatness but a spark of madness that might have been awakened by the birth of his dragon. 

Joffrey POV 

I leaned back in my throat tightens as the bearded blades of the throne bit deep into my back, cutting up my arms and the back of my head. I had to wear a long sleeve doublet so sweet clenched tightly to my body. I used the silk of the fabric to head the growing bright red and dirty brown scabs that litter my otherwise flawless creamy skin. My queen sat at my side in a throne of delicate gold with a dress of deep blue with lace golden gloves, with a loving smile on her lips. 

We smile down at subjects that were roaring with rage and terror, I watched as lord and ladies in both formal attire and armor glaring at me with hate-filled eyes as the realms most prominent lords and ladies from the allied kingdoms stood before me. 

Sitting just below my throne is the table of the small council, I could see Lord Mace at the table with a bright red face and terror in his eyes, along with grandfather he is as still and cold as ice. Their eyes were locked on Lord Randall Tarly his Valyrian sword Heartsbane sat at his back, he is the most vocal of the lords. But I also noticed Lord Redwyne but I don't see a single dornish lord. 

Once Myrcella and her dornish prince went back to sun spear all their entourage left with them except for Lady Nym she sat the small council chamber table but there is something in her knowing eyes that told me that I would be seeing her for long. But at the moment her knowing eyes rested on a boy of 20 years old with cool sparkling blue eyes and bright red hair. 

“My uncle took back his seat and ask you to return it or so he would have you believe but I know that to be a lie. I managed to escape from Griffin Roost when the attack started and I witnessed as a silver-haired boy with violet eyes walked into Griffin roost. They took my home, lands and has the entire golden company at his back. He then took the rest of the Stormlands he resides at Storm’s End. I ask that you let me take a host and I will bring you back to my uncle's head and this supposed dragon king as well.” 

Nervous whispers filled the air as I shifted carefully in my seat as I looked down at strange Stormlord that stood before me. Hate burned in his sparkling blue eyes but my eyes wander to where the skulls of the Targaryen dragons had once rested. Even to this day after they had all been thought to die out people still remember the awe and fear from when they ruled the skies and the kingdoms. Taking in a deep breath I felt my chest expand but no words came out. 

An uproar of complained drowned out any sound that might have left my lips this whole thing is a messy a fear coiled tightly in my chest making it impossible for me to think. Grandfather stood up hate filling in his eyes as they all quiet down but he wasn't the one that spoke instead Lord Tarly spoke in a cold commanding tone. “This dragon king if you can even call him that is a dragon kind without any dragons but he has the golden company, the stormland, and the north!” His tone loud and booming as his rage cut through the tension. 

But Grandfather’s voice boomed over the rage of the reach lord that assaulted me, giving him a cold pinning look I knew that the word of the lord hit a nerve but he wasn't wrong. 

“That is not true, the north supports the true king but with the neck still under control by the bog men they find it difficult to travel south. They are still quelling the rebellion caused by Rob Stark.” His tone so sure but I knew that to be false, I sent at least 30 raven and nothing a single one of them have returned. Sansa goes missing the moment after the wedding and now no one knows where she is. For all I know she was a spy for her bastard born this whole tie and even as we speak she is heading west. 

I didn't know what is going on anymore and I haven't gotten much sleep since the week that I head of the 6 dragons in the east. My only saving grace was that they were far away not anywhere near the south. The only thing that I am worried about is the false dragon Aegon. 

Lord Tarly only snorted as he glared at grandfather and then me a look of hate burning in his eyes as he spoke in a crass clipped tone that told me he thought little of me. Hi body tense and his jaw locked and set as a vein in neck necked plus with new life.

“Oh, who started that rebellion to begin with? Oh yes, it was you, King Joffrey” His voice was cold and harsh as he spoke with a sneer on his face. Forcing my rage to boiled just beneath my skin barely contained as I fought a disgusted sneer. 

“The moment that you took this throne it has been an utter shit show. Aegon Targaryen if that is who he claims to be we all know that he couldn't be since we know that Ser Gregor smashed his face, but for all, we know he did that because he killed the wrong babe. He is of house Martell and Targaryen if he is truly alive who will Dorne pledge for?” 

Lord Tarly whipped his head back toward Nym hate-filled started from all over the room were directed at her as tension filled the air threatening to choke the oxygen from the room. Nym parted her moist glossed pink lips to speak but Lord Tarly beat her to the punch.

“They were the only ones that we’re able to fight off the Targaryens and there are 6 dragons to the east and 3 people, they were also the only kingdom completely free of blame when it comes to the death of the Targaryen family. You have Targaryen to the south in the Stormlands and if the rumors are true you have Stannis on the wall you have all three enemies and yet you have your grandfather speaking for you like a frightened child.” 

Lord Tarly’s voice was so filled with hate that I could feel his words pelting me like rock or blades. Slicing deeper into my skin then the throne of Aegon the Conqueror. I didn't know what to say or do. I stood up in outrage flames burning in my chest as my body threatened to shake do to my rage. 

“The Targarens lose their hold on these kingdoms, their dragons were killed off and if you remember they were no more than the size of cats these dragons are no different these are nothing both rumors from the east. Aegon Blackfyre is more like it, he is no true Targaryen and the true heir stands before you. The north still supports the crown, the people of the Greywater Watch still have their hold on the neck hence why they aren't here. A host is going to march from the Reach to the Stormlands. They will take back the Storm Lands and this so-called dragon king. Stannis as no men and will die at the wall I will make sure of that. Now please lords of the reach lend us your support so that we may get these invaders off our lands and bring justice to these traitors.” 

Even as I said the words they fell from my lips as easily as any other lie but the words tasted bitter in my mouth nonetheless. I'm the king they should be the ones that are asking me for mercy and begging me to lend them aid. 

I'm their king they will not berate me like I'm the one that is the problem they are the ones that need to be on their hands and knees begging me to forgiveness, for their incompetence.

As the other lord’s left grandfather turned to glare coldly at Mace as he spoke in a bristled tone that told me he had officially lost his patience. “Is your bannerman going to be a problem?” The golden flecks in his eyes forced shudders down my spine as Mace spoke in a hurried voice. “Of course not he meant! He meant no disrespect he is overzealous at the wrong times but he is as loyal as any man can be. I will deal with him.” 

His voice echoed off the empty room as my mother appeared from the shadows her deep emerald green eyes greeted me as she glared at Margery with venom and hate like that was her throne that my wife was sitting in it. 

“Father my spies have brought me news about the east, it would seem that the dragon king and the silver queen have been busy they have had babes not one but two another reason for them to take the throne. Two Targaryen heirs we know to be of the blood of old valyria.” That means two more dragon riders two more threats that force fear to shiver down my spine. This is the age of dragons and if we don't work fast to be prepared we will be nothing but a pile of ash before this war is done. 

  
  



	45. Dream of Dragons But Wake To The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only chapter of the day maybe I'm not sure lol I got another chapter keyed up

Gendry POV 

Things had been tense and as we stood in the middle of the courtyard I could see the two survivors of the taken at Castle Black glaring coldly at me both of them burned with hate as they were forced to stand before Stannis Baratheon the hate that flared in their eyes is harsh and biting. Shivers ran down my spine as I watched the interrogation but they said nothing. 

Maybe Stannis thought that the cold would wane their resolve but it did nothing but empower them. All the while Stannis's cold cobalt blue eyes stared at them pointed and narrow as they sunk further into his skull.

Looking to the wildlings I noticed Tormund the giant ginger glaring at us. His bright blue eyes were wild with hate. Arya stood at my side as I felt her growing more subconscious about their cold stares. 

Looking at them I could see that they are more interested in Arya than anything else, Nymeria snapped at them, her cold yellow eyes were burning with rage and hate. Her haired rose on her shoulders and flank, thick black lips curled of teeth painted red with blood and flesh in between her teeth. 

But even then that didn't scare them Tormund and the red hair archer Ygritte both stood still as Ygritte spoke in a thick accent that let you know that she was from beyond the wall.

“We hear that you are a Stark, the blood of the first man flows through your veins like it does with us, you shouldn't side with these southern shits” The hard tone for the female archer forced Arya to blanched away from them but the words and there is no taking them back. 

Stannis whipped his head back in a second, his jet black hair rested against his skull. He glared at Arya with cold piercing cobalt blue eyes. The same searing blue that I have we even had the same hair. But while his hair is thin my hair is wild and kept growing no matter how many times that I cut it. 

Taking in a deep breath a shudder left her lips as she tilted her chin out into the air a determined look on her face as her sterling gray eyes cool and angered stared back at the two wildlings. 

A shudder forced it way down my spine as I grew cold with hate and worry as I noticed the hunger in the king's eyes. I knew that there would be a time when we didn't have to worry about the dead but the living but I didn't think that would be so soon. 

Taking in a deep breath I watched heavy white mist fall from my lips as Stannis snapped his fingers. Instantly a group of men dragged Tormund and Ygritte, the men were in shining silver armor when they knew that they were freezing but they didn't seem to care about that. They refused to take it off and wear something warmer, they claimed they were knights but I'm sure that they were just as twisted as the men of the city’s watch. 

Quickly Stannis shifted on his heels to glare at Arya, something familiar sparked in his eyes as his body seemed to grow cold. As he spoke in a chilling southern storm lands accents. “Who are your father's boys?” 

I shrugged my shoulder casually if I'm being honest I don't know who my father is my mother never told me and it was that very question that killed 2 men and who knows how many more before my life is over. 

“I wouldn't know shortly after I was born in the south I move to the north with my mother to work for Winterfell I was a smith apprentice before Jon and I escaped Winterfell my name is Gendry Snow. This is Jon Snow son of the late great Ned Stark” 

Even as I spoke a chill ran down my spine forcing shudders down spine there was no point in denying it since he had already heard it out of Ygritte's big mouth. Arya grew tense and stiff as a board as hunger sparked in Stannis’s eyes bore deep into each of us. Thick black lips curled over-sharpened fangs a Nymeria's cold murderous yellow eyes forced Stannis to stand in place.

The man looked too much like me the resemblance is uncanny and I know that Arya saw it too her eyes shifted from this man to me and then back to Stannis. There was a dangerous sparkle that formed in his eyes as he spoke in a more commanding tone. 

"Jon Snow that last true son of Lord Stark shall we talk in my quarters." Even as he spoke shivers rushed down my spine. Arya looked almost hesitant as she shifted her eyes to ask me if she tried to decide whether she wanted me to stay or not.

How could I say that thought this man that saved our lives is up to no good and shouldn't be with this man. My heart thumped in my chest and I could hardly breathe. Taking in a deep breath I nodded my head though I didn't feel too sure about this not with the hate burning in my cold blue eyes bearing into my soul the thought of having to leave Arya in a room alone with him forced my heart to seize. 

My leather boots dug into the ground the soft crunched on the snow sounds snapping and crunching in my ears. Walking amongst the castle the sky thick with gray clouds stared back at me haunting me as the cold bit deep into my skin. It felt like I hadn't been warm in years and truth be told, I haven't been not in three years. 

It is hard to believe that I was ever warm since we have been the north the only time that I was truly warm is when I was fighting or if I was working in the forges, pounding at the jagged weapons and broken pieces of armor. I didn't think that it would ever come to an end was this what my life would be like dealing with the cold and repairing old weapons and armor. The thought forced a sour expression on my face as I walked about the wall. 

No matter where I went I could feel cold beady eyes on me, as I walked about the training yard I could see the king's men they would stop training just to watch me. The supposed giant slayer would give me a cold-hearted glare one that said I know something that you don't. 

The thought force shiver down my spine as I glared coldly at each of them I wanted to scream what are you all looking at. Most of the men sworn were the family members of the queen but those few storm lords stared back at me with wide eyes. 

All of them glared pointedly at him as I noticed a woman with red eyes and a heart-shaped face with plump red lips and breathtaking beauty. While a red ruby pulsed in the light as power radiated off of the shining jewel. Her cold red eyes stared back at me as stain red robes greeted me, her creamy neck and face were exposed to the cold icy air but I didn't see a single goosebump forming on her skin or a shiver to leave her lips. I could barely believe it I watched her, cold beady red eyes stared at me as white-hot steam pooled from her lips. 

Even from here I could sense her heat that pooled off of her curvy filled out figure, as flames flickered in her eyes. Her feet glided over the ground as if she is floating off of the ground, her hands held the fold of her red silks but she didn't look the least bit worried about the cold. Instead, she smiled knowing plump red lips smiled and grinned at me. 

The sight of her walking over to me force all the men to glare at me like I just did something wrong. I could sense the air of stupidity that overcame each of them as their gaze followed the red woman, hate-filled their gazes as they glared at me. 

She paid them no mind instead she placed a heated hand on my shoulder she gave me a cool knowing grin that said I know who you are, even if you don't. Trailing her arm along my face and chest she grinned a devious smile that told me she is more dangerous than even Stannis. 

“You have the blood of a king in you, do you know who your father is?” Instantly confusion and regret started to fill me that is the same thing that I wanted to know, but I don't think that I wanted to find out from this red witch. 

Arya POV 

The soft crackles of the fire filled my ears, the orange flames flickering against the logs the dark black logs stared back at me as they snapped and cracked. The pops filled the air as the logs began to crack inwards. 

Stannis cobalt blue eyes were lit up with ideas as I looked to see another man one with cool blue eyes and thinning black hair painted gray for the most part, his face stern and cold as his a bright gray beard littered his chin. 

His body is stiff and rigid as he looked at the crackling flames a slight frown pulled at his thin pink lips as he turned to Stannis. Confusion filled his pale blue eyes, the sight of them force a cool shudder down my spine. Stannis spun sharply on his heels to glare at me his arms folded across his chest. 

Nymeria stood firm by my side as a cold grin formed on Stannis' face like he couldn't believe that I would dare bring this beast with me. I'm sure that he would say as much if he thought that he could beat Nymeria in a fight but he wouldn't be able to get his sword out of his sheath without dying. My heart thumped in my chest panic filled my chest as I looked over to the man not sure of what to say.

I felt awkward and strange as I stood off to the side like an out of place bookshelf or table, Stannis move over to his desk the maps of the north stared back at me. Winterfell was outlined as I stood off to the side he sat in the large imposing leather chair as he spoke in a cool monotone voice. “This is Ser Davos my hand, Ser Davos this is Ned Stark’s bastard Jon Snow” 

His tone is colder than the ice that layered the wall, the shivers that rushed down my spine are nothing compared to the fear that swallowed my chest. My heart thumped so loudly that I could barely think straight my mind rushed as I watched him. Doing my best to hide my apprehension as my heart thumped so loudly in my ears that I fear that I would go deaf.

The stiffness in Stannis didn't loosen as Ser Davos gave me a cold look one filled with intrigue but also confusion just the thought of them finding out who I am forced fear to coiled tight in my chest.

As a bastard I pose no threat to the King and his men but seeing him standing here stiff as a board I knew the moment that it came out that I am truly the true born daughter of Ned Stark they would marry me off to one of the King’s noble southern lords and take Winterfell from me from our family and give it to some southern twat. 

“I'm sorry to hear about you losing your sister we will get her back, Snow you don't need to worry about that. Arya will be returned to her remaining family” At that moment that Ser Davos spoke doubt and confusion curled tightly in my chest.

My breath caught in my heart as I glared at them my eyes began to narrow as Nymeria responded to my apprehension and confusion. She sat at my feet hate working its way into her eyes as she glared at them her lips threaten to curl over her teeth, dangerous and serrated like blades. The stench of death wafted off of her mouth as I stared at them.

Ser Davos didn't see a change in my demeanor my face is just as cold and sullen as it had been before they even started to speak to me. Stannis glared at me as he spoke in a chilling voice one that told me that he knew more than he let on.

“I'm sure that you don't know what is going on passed the wall, I'm sure that you have been lost in this winter wasteland in terms of information so let me tell you what you have missed.” 

Nodding his head to a leather-bound chair that rested in front of his desk, I could tell he wanted me to sit but I refused instead I force my stiff rigid popping leg to make their way over to the fire. The warmth helped to shake off the icy chill from the cool whipping winter winds that rest just outside in the courtyard.

Leaning against the hard wooden shelf that rested above fireplace Stannis gave me an annoyed distrustful frown on his face as he spoke in an annoyed tone. For a moment I could hear the sound of his teeth grinding together as his jaw rocked back and forth.

“Arya Stark married Ramsay Bolton she now resided in Winterfell with her backstabbing husband and captor Ramsay Snow. While the flayed man rules the north they have switched side they now fight for the dragons. I have heard that they have been supplying the dragon eggs to the enemy. They forced the girl to marry Ramsay we plan to save her and rally the true loyal lords of the north to our side. Bow before me bastard of Winterfell and rise as Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell” 

Even as he spoke, I tried to keep my face blank these men are fools do they think that she is me, I bet that she doesn't even look like me. How could the northern lords believe it how desperate are they?

Taking in a deep breath my heart flutter at the thought of leaving the northernmost point and heading back to my home but it would be under a false name in law and what would I say when I see this girl would I say she isn't Arya because I'm Arya?

I didn't know what to say joy soared in my heart fluttering for a moment before pain and terror-filled my chest I would have to leave Gendry I would have to leave Hot Pie, Grenn, Pyp, and even Sam I would have to leave and I don't know if I can't do that. Taking in a deep breath I knew that I couldn’t leave the wall not when something wicked this way comes. 

“All of this is pointless there is no time to fight for the right to be the lord of this land or that land not with the dead marching on the walls. You might not believe it but the others are on the march and when they get here we must be ready. I don't care who sits on the throne or who hold Winterfell at this moment there is only one thing that matters the dead. They are on the march, they don't get tired, they won't stop until we are all dead or they are. If you want the support of the watch, the wildlings, and me, then you need to help us fight the dead it's truly is the only thing that matters. Once they are cut down then and only then will I agree to help you take the north, I have a duty that I must complete.”

With those words, I smiled gently at them giving them each a firm nod before snapping back on my heels. Making my way out of the room the cold chill of the air was nothing compared to the hate filling Stannis's eyes.

I knew that there was a part to him that didn’t believe the words that I spoke but I knew that he is so hungry for power and I knew that he would do anything to get the influence that I held. 

No one would deny that I'm a Stark when they saw my face and the wolf that stood by my side but would Stannis wouldn’t take no for an answer. But would his hunger for power would it be strong enough for him to stay and fight the dead. Without him and wilding, we would survive the fight. 

Stannis POV 

Chilling and biting like winter winds that slapped against the wall, sullen and dejected like the voices of all the other northern men that littered this land sure. But masculine is not a word that I would use to describe Jon Snow’s voice. His voice seemed almost light and high in pitch. 

It almost seemed to me that he was going out of his way to make his voice seem more husky and deeper than it was. For a moment my mind race on why this might be but my mind never came to a conclusion. 

Ser Davos spoke in a chilling tone, his eyes are directed to the flames like he had been lost in his thoughts and only now remember where he is. “There was something strange in his eyes when you mentioned Arya Stark he almost looked like he was too shocked for words, his disbelief was so heavy in his gray gaze that it made me think that he knew something that we didn't. What is this about the dead? Is it a northern expression? A polite way of saying no?”

The skepticism that filled his voice filled my ears as I looked to see the door slowly beginning to open as the air whipped into the wind. Flurries of white snow slammed into the room decorating the ground as the thick black smoke threatened to taint the freshly fallen white snow that began to whip into the room from the open door. 

Melisandre walked into the room her bright red locks spilled down her satin hood as her leather choker with a dancing red pulsing jeweled started back at me. Turning her burning red gaze from me to Ser Davos I could feel the tension as they fought silently. I know that Ser Davos didn't like the idea of using her for her black magic but Dragons are magic.

Though I can't say that there isn't a part of me that feels that this is wrong, Dragons are magic if they can be used to take the throne then how come I can't use black magic. Taking in a deep breath I frowned at Davos before looking to Melisandre heat pooled off of her body as she strode through the room. 

With a sharp slam of the door, she made her way over the corner table vases of thick red liquid stared back at me. Glinting in the light she drank the wine happily, her lips pulling into a smile as she spoke in a cool tone one filled with wonder and joy. 

“The boy he has the blood of a king, your blood” A devious smile curled against the corners of lips as she placed the cup to her lips sipping slowly as I shifted my eyes to my hand. Ser Davos grew uncomfortable I knew that he didn't like where the conversation is going, I knew that Melisandre wanted to sacrifice this boy like Edric Storm. After hearing such things not a few hours later the boy was gone. Now there's this new boy this Gendry Snow. 

The lies pooled off of his tongue sounded like he had practiced them a thousand times and he might have but there is no way that he was raised in the north. Even if the mother was born in the south and they moved north, he would have been raised around the northern accents and picked one up on his own.

Instead, he has a thick flea bottom accent he had to have lived in the capital. The thought forced my stomach to churn his appearance is uncanny when it comes to my brother, he had my elder brothers looks, broad shoulders, toned arms, and that war hammer that he carried at his back is almost exactly like my brothers. 

Just like my brother he is tall, muscular, strong, he didn't look like he would be quick to rage but you never really know. The thought forced a smile to form on my face no matter where I go, I'm not far from one of Robert's bastards. Even if Lyanna had lived passed the rebellion I doubt that she would be happier in her marriage then the Lannister bitch was before she killed him. 

Leaning in the back of my chair I felt the heat swirling around me for a moment I felt a small sense of relief. Looking back at Melisandre I gave her a cold glared as my eyes narrowed into define silts and she could just tell that I wasn't convinced so she spoke this time in a more determined voice. 

“The boy is of your blood and there is power in your blood my king, offer him to the fire, it's the only way I have seen things in the fire. Creatures that worked for the god of darkness, with pale skin and starry blue eyes cold and filled with hate. They will march on the wall and when they do you… we need to be here for if we stay at the wall you will find the army that you need, you will find the support you have been looking for.” 

Her tone seems so sure and demanded that it force shudders down my spine Ser Davos looked a lot less convinced. Ser Davos bit the bottom of his lips like he was lost in his thoughts. Annoyance sharp and pointed stabbed into my mind as I started to rock my jaw back and forth grinding my teeth with sharp crunches. 

Lord Commander Thorne made it known that Melisandre was not to be anywhere near the men of the night's watch so I know that they didn't tell Melisandre about the dead so how did she know? 

Doubt cold and heavy pooled in my stomach as I watched Melisandre or a few minutes there is a tense cold silence that passed or us as I glared coldly at her not sure if I should believe the lie that pooled from her lips. Pointing a shape noble white finger to the flames was the black smoke dance along the wall she spoke. “Stare deep into the flames you will see it.” 

The tension only seemed to grow thicker as her voice felt charged with magic and ominous power. The wind howled against the walls of the room forcing me to my feet like a strong gust of wind. 

Orange flames force shadows to dance across the wall as I watched the black smoke rising in the air. Staring deep into the flames my feet moved on impulse as the warmth of the flames flushed against my skin. Leaning against the fireplace I stared deep into the pit of orange licking flames. Taking in a deep breath I could see it in flashes of broken images. 

Creatures pale as the heart tree with eyes that are the same as deep blue stares. A roar filled the air as they scratched and clawed the darkness struggling to get over the wall. Thick chunks of ice fell from the wall as panic screeches of the archers sat on the wall as they fell to the ground. Battle roars of the united army of, Wildlings, the night's watch, and my own men were rushing through across the battlefield. 

The black smoke burned my eyes forced tears to well as the irritation of the smoke assaulted me. I felt my muscles grow taut as my muscles grew tense as the images and the flames flickered. This time a new image that formed wasn't one of the approaching battles but the aftermath.

Images of me standing before a large blood-red dragon with slit ruby eyes glared back at me as I stood firmly. I could see two more dragons soaring in the sky dancing among the silvery gray clouds. My men stood at my back with their blades clenched tightly in their hand but one order from me helped put them at ease. 

Finally, as the black smoke began to fade I rubbed my eyes quickly burning hot and against the skin around my eyes started to turn red. Blinking rapidly I fought the urge to rub too hard. 

Melisandre gave me a knowing grin as a kind smile on her face as she placed a gentle hand on the back of my shoulder. The heat burned into my back of my shoulder as she spoke in a low seductive voice. “You see my king staying at the wall is the only right choice, fighting the dead will ensure, the throne for the living for you. To go south you must go north.” 

Even as she spoke I could feel a power burning in my chest as the thought of mounting that red dragon force a sense of purpose to fill my chest. The purpose that flooded my chest force a wild grin on my face as I walked stiffly back to my desk. Dropping into the smooth leather chair as I spoke in a commanding tone. 

“Go find Lord Commander Thorne tell him that I'm more than willing to help him fight the dead. If after the fight with the dead is over he fights for me, so that I can not only take the north but also the throne.” I will fight the dead, I will win and then I will get all that I wanted and more I will get the Iron Throne. 

  
  
  
  
  



	46. Enemies and Allies

Sansa POV  
The snow fell gently from the sky as the crunching blankets of snow under the hooves of my horse filled me with ease and peace. The soft neighs and snapping jaws of Lady as she dances across the snow forcing a smile on my face. The gray sky from the Vale stared back at me as the gates began to creak open as the three large towers stared back at me.

Three imposing towers stared at me as I watched as the men of the Vale began to watch Lady with cautious eyes. The sly knowing eyes of Little Finger forced my eyes away from the landscape of the Vale as and instead turned to look at him. A slight smile formed on his face as he grinned at me an oily smile that force shiver down my spine.  
The three towers stood silently in the background as I noticed a woman with thick auburn hair and a mournful look on her face, her blue eyes wet with emotion as I looked over to see a dashing boy.

A very handsome boy who has sandy hair, deep blue eyes, and dimples when he smiles. He has an aquiline nose and looks every inch of a young lord-in-waiting, he is straight as a lance, clean-limbed, and hard with muscle.

He wore a sky blue doublet with white trim, matching blue pants with the same white trim greeted me. A loving smile filled to the brim with warmth greeted me as he smiled gently at me.

“Lady Sansa please come, the tower is too cold to stay in so we will spend the winter in the valley.” Smiling gently at me I shifted my gaze a little unsure as I turned to Little Finger, I was under the impression that we are going to take back the North.

The moment that he said that I didn't once think about worrying about a thing I trusted Little Finger but then when we started to go south I started to re-think it. I didn't think that it was a smart move but standing before this man I knew that this was the right move.

Taking in a deep breath I slowly began to get down from my horse, Lady moved swiftly to my side, her warm breath hit my leg forcing a smile to formed on my face. Even though she is the smallest of the litter she is the only one left alive. She is the size of a horse and smiling gently at her we started to make our way over to the red-haired women.

This woman has skin pale and puffy, the scent of sour milk filled my nose but the scent of sweet wildflowers and rose-covered the sour scent the best that it could. She has blue eyes of the Tullys but pale and watery, she has a small, petulant mouth and long, thick, auburn hair, which falls down to her waist. She is fat and pudgy with short stature and thought she was thought to be the younger sister of my mother she looked to be much older.

Taking in a deep breath my chest began to swell as I pulled her into a gentle hug but she still felt stiff. The red-rimmed eyes shocked me as I pulled the way I thought that they might have been happy tears. But as I pulled from her cold and frigid embrace I could see the pain in her eyes as she looked close to being on the verge of tears.

The cool thin air of the Vale made it hard to breathe but it came easily to pudgy women, a white mist fell from her lips as she watched me for a moment envy burning in her eyes as she shifted to look at Little Finger. Her lips were starting to pull into a sour frown as Little Finger spoke in a cool tone.

“Come on my love let's give these young children some time to get acquainted.” The sly oily tone of Little Finger forced shudders down my spine and trepidation began to fill my chest. Looping his fur-clad arm in her they both walked off, though the dangerous twinkle in Little Finger's eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

This handsome lord glared pointedly at Little Finger before looping his arm into mine, he gave me a sad smile as he pulled us both to a large holdfast with large brick wall and the standard banner of blue and white. With a crescent and a hawk flying on the banner, there was a silence to the air that force shivers down my spine.

“I'm sorry for Lady Aryn's standoffish nature it’s poor little Robin, the cold was too much for his frail body to take, everyone tried to get him to leave the tower of the eyrie even his mother failed to convince him that it was time to leave. Sadly his outright refusal caused him to get sick. He was already sickly so the moment that the cold started to get trapped in the tower, his shaking fits go worse and he developed the measles, he passed away a few nights ago.”

The sound of his mournful voice forced my heart to thump faster as my breath began to catch in my lungs. I didn't know what to say as I looked over to Henry his blond brows were furrowed as he began to speak this time in a slow and sullen voice.

“He was always a sickly and misshapen boy, your lady aunt swears that I was hoping for this to happen but the very thought of getting the Vale at the price of a dead child is not something that I could ever hope for.”

Guilt burned fresh in his eyes as worry lines were etched into his forehead, sadness pooled so heavily in his voice that I felt my own heartbreaking for him and the cousin I never met. But there was this confusion that wouldn't leave me as he said the word getting the Vale as if it was some kind of gift. Looking at him, I did my best to hide my shock as I spoke in a cool tone. “You inherited the Vale ?”

Looking over to me with shock in his widening blue eyes, I watched as his broad shoulders begin to slump just a bit as Lady prowled protectively at my side. “Little Finger really hasn't told you anything about how you are going to reclaim your home has he?” He phrased it as a question but the twinkle in his eyes told me that he already knew the answer to his proposed question.

But he waited for me to shake my head as even more confusion sat heavily in my stomach like led weighing me down. Smiling gently at me before turning to look over to the tallest of the three towers the eyrie he spoke in a cool tone as the wind blew against the rocky cliffs and high gray walls.

“I was the heir of my great uncle Jon Arryn until he had a son he then became the heir the poor sickly Rob Arryn. Once he passed a few days ago I became the lord of the Vale and Lord Protector of the Eyrie. Lord Balish made a pact that you would marry me since your mother has passed your aunt is the one that makes matches for you. Anyway, after we are to be married, a host will be prepared. Once we have the proper provision to get us to from the Vale all the way to the neck we will begin our campaign. Your brother's men still hold the neck once they see you they will hold the neck for you”

Even as he spoke the words he spoke with such confidence and pride that my heart seized and jump I felt an utter sense of joy and elation and for a moment I let myself trust this man. I don't know if it was the dimples or the confident air about him but I believed that he truly could get the justice my family and deliver me my homeland.

I had never been as happy as I am right now he almost looked nervous like he is afraid that I wouldn't have him. But to his shock and my own, I spoke in the most chipper and loving tone that I could manage.

“When are we to be married?” My tone is soft and breathy as I watched him for a moment his soft blue eyes looked at me tenderly. His golden brow knitted together as he smiled gently at me stopping so that we were standing in each other's arms just outside the great hall.

The scent of cooking meat and the warmth of brazier flushed against my skin as we stood in the open snowy yard. A slight smile began to pull at my lips as I watched him wrapping his arms gently on my waist snow began to fall into his golden hair and my burning red. A loving smile on his face as he lifted his left hand from my waist while his right hand bored its heat deep into my waist.

Curling his fingers around my chin, my heart began to quicken as a red blush crept across my face. His eyes sparkled as he tipped his head downard, the white mist of his breath hit my face, while the taste of sweetened wine and honey brushed gently against my cheeks.  
“3 weeks time” The words stole the very breathe for my mouth as I grinned happily at him I don't know why but I knew that this is the only way to get a host, find love, and get my homeland back.

Love blossomed in my chest as he grinned at me pulling his face away from me I felt the flutter of my heart as a warmth pooled from the core of my being to the rest of my body. Together we made our way through the great hall, my lady aunts pale blue eyes looked on at me with hate and envy in the force shudder down my spine. I knew that none of this would be any good she hated me and she barely knew me.

I might have found love in this man, I might have found a way to get my home back, to be safe, to feel safe for the first time in 3 years. But I knew that if my lady aunt wanted us both gone. Taking in a deep breath we moved hand in hand up to the high dias as the whisper of the great hall surrounded us.

The heat of their greedy stares force shudders down my spine as we sat side by side at the dais table. Turning to look at Harry, I could see the love burning in his eyes. A sly grin on his face as he rose glasses high in the air.

“To Lady Sansa, my bride to be, and to Winterfell may it be in the hand of the Starks once more.” Loud billowing cheers filled the air as he grinned down at me a charming white dazzling smile and I could see the love in his eyes as he looked at me. I'm sure that he wanted my family lands but he also wants me that force a smile on my face.  
In three weeks' time, I would have a husband and an army at my back and soon I would be back in the north fighting for my family’s lands. The Boltons would rue the day that they decided to two betray the Starks I would make sure of that.

Aegon POV

Thunder boomed, dangerously cracked against the sky and thick arcing tendrils of purple cracked like whips against the blackened sky. The black waves churned and slapped against the boat drenching the deck in seawater. Tyrion stumbled to the left slamming against the ship.

Oberyn gripped tightly to the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned bone-white and his muscles in his arms and shoulders grew taunt. Struggling to keep himself upright, all the while Dragonstone loomed overhead. Power radiated off the magical black stone that could only be re-forge with dragon fire. I could see the stone dragons curling over the towers and as the thunder crack, it looked like it was glaring at me with hate.

The ship let out a terrified groan as it threatened to cape size, Blackfyre who was only a few months old let out a murderous speech. I could see his orange and blood-red body as the earth-shattering booms of thunder clapped in my ears. My heart thundered as whispers echoed off the ocean taunting me in cold raspy voice.

“You are no dragon lord only a Blackfyre, you have no place here twisted dragon’s seed” The cold taunting whispers force hate in my heart as I looked at the port tone and fishing village that sat in the shadow of DragonStone they sat hidden in the shadow but even they seemed to be taunting me. A strong magical force felt like it was pushing me away but I wouldn't allow myself to be pushed back.

The rain pelted against my skin like an arrowhead, cold and the piercing the rain continued to pelt me as the whisper slammed against my skull. I could tell that Blackfyre heard them to his head cocked to the side as he looked at me with doubt shimmering in his orange eyes. They were silt and burned with rage as with a sharp crack of his unsteady wings he flew into the storm.

Though I would catch glimpses of him his wings cracking against the sky glittering in what little light there was. Panic crept into my heart as the rain pelted and the deck felt slick underneath my boots. Stomping over to the wheel I noticed Jon much like the other struggling to stay on his feet. Worry burned in his eyes as he looked at the imposing hellhound and Dragons that lined the walls of the castle.

The ports taunted me as if to say you would never reach it the 14 flames of valyria wouldn't allow it. I wanted to scream in rage to tell this mighty magical castle that I would not sit idly by when they stripped away everything that is mine. The fading screeches of Blackfyre filled my ears as I made my way over to the captain.

Gripping tightly to his shoulder I ripped him from the helm and snarled in his face, a flash of madness overtook me as I spoke in a cold commanding tone. “You will get us to shore or you will cease to be breathing.” My glare grew pointed with rage as my heart thumped in my chest and my thoughts betrayed me tearing me just as cruel as the castle.  
“False prophet! Lair! Your dragon is gone! You will never see him again you will die at sea!”

The words pelted against my body against my ego and state of mind made me as my skin grew to calm from the rain. It felt like I was drowning but I was sitting here plain as day on the ship. Thunderous cracks of wings filled my ears as I looked to the sky to see a large dragon hidden amongst the clouds. His neck as long as the tower and his head the size of a cabin. “Jon look”

I jabbed a finger at the sky but he looked up staring at the thunder clouds and pelting black rain coming from every angle. “My king, there is nothing there” Even as he said the word I looked up and the sight of a large full-grown dragon was gone, sinister stone dragons flashed me look of hate as they look to be moving in the darkness of the sky making their way over to me as they shrieked at the top of their lungs.

“You will never be welcome, die in the sea plunge into the depths you false dragon” I wanted to scream but the torture went on for hours no matter how much I begged the voices of the stone dragons to stop. It took hours before we finally made it onshore and even longer to get to Dragonstone my heart thumped and paint-filled my mind as I watched the thick rolling green hills they were sick from the rain that even now pleated and my skin.

My body shook with cold as I searched the hills for any sign of Blackfyre I tired to care but the thunder and slamming waves drown out the sound. My heart thumped with panic breaths as my mind race. “My king we should get you into the castle we can look for Blackfyre later.” The smooth words of my uncle helped to put me at ease as I glared at rolling hills once more.

As we walked down the silent hall with nothing but a few touches to light our way I could hear the sound of our boots slapping against the ground. The hard slap of rain against the roof thunder in my ears. the roof an ene the soft chirping of our clothes but no wiser. My skin is frozen fear and panic to fill my heart once more.

I didn't say anything about how could I the moment that I asked any of them if they felt the hate of the castle they would think me just as Mad as Areys but what if this isn't madness but magic. They said only a true Targaryen will ever truly know the red keep, sure but only a dragon lord would really know the castle of Dragon Stone. The magic of Old Valyria is imbued in this place and if it knows that I'm no true Targaryen will this castle reject me much like Balckfyre just did.

I shook my head sadly after thinking of this is foolish all of this is foolishness, I will no longer feel this way and I will find Blackfyre waiting for me in the rolling green hills. He never left my side the moment that he hatched he was just excited to live in this new magic rich place. Though I couldn't stop the doubt that had already formed in my mind, tomorrow it will be better, it has to be.  
The Next Morning

Well I was wrong at least about the first part of the castle is cold and cruel just has it had been last night. The whisper around me even now I ignored them and made my way out the castle it was the only time that I was free of them. Only the sight of the rolling green hills and finding Blackfyre helped put me at ease.

The bright blue sky stared back at me the air still humid and most from the rain, the grass is slick under my feet but the white fluffy clouds and golden sunlight told me that everything is okay. I looked to the sky hoping to see Blackfire and sure enough, I could see his thick red wings cracking as his blocky head and bright orange eyes looked almost alive. It might have been a short burst of madness and the thought helped to put me at ease.

Standing at my side his rubbed his head gently against my pant leg as he looked up at me with love in his eyes there were times that I would see a flash of rage in his eyes but I chalked it up to being a young dragon. “My king?”

The shifting voice of Tyrion's forces me to turn around to see his eyes were fascinated and dazzled at the sight of Blackfyre but Blackfyre didn't like him so there were times that Tyrion would get to close and Blackfyre would snap at him. “The letters have made it to the Vale and The Iron Islands.” I nodded my head firmly good it’s time to get this conquest underway.


	47. You Have A Letter

2 months Later 

Sansa POV 

The wedding had come and gone and even now the people of the Vale prepared for both Winter and the coming war. Harry my beloved sat at my side as his eyes scanned over the room. Little Finger stood there a short man of slender build, his sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through it that looked to be growing a bit shaggy thanks to the cold air of the Vale. He has laughing gray-green eyes like a cat that is filled with mischief and doubt. 

Lord Royce greeted me with cool eyes and wispy white hair, along with the other major lords of the Vale stood the Belmore, Corbray, Egen, Grafton, Heresy, Hunter, Malcolm, Redfort, Templeton, and Waynwood. Each of them had a stone face as Little Finger pulled a scroll of the sleeve of his thick black woolen robe. 

His knowing eyes forced shivers down my spine as my husband's eyes were filled with a determined cold haze as the soft crackling flames flickered against the browning logs. Watching the flames leaping and the shadows dance against Little Finger's sharp features as he spoke in a low, gravelly voice.

“We have received a letter from Dragonstone but it is not from Lord Stannis but a boy claiming to be Aegon Targaryen he has asked that you come to Dragon Stone and bend the knee to him. He claimed that he already has the allegiance of the North and the Boltons and once the rebellion at the Neck is quelled the whole North will be his.” 

The thought force shivers down my spine as I snapped my head up to look at the twinkling in the knowing eyes of Little Finger. There is a dangerous sparkle to them that told me that he knew more than he let on. I'm sure that his little birds told him all that he needed to know about this whole mess.

“Does he know that I'm married to a Stark and plan on taking back the North in her name? I doubt that he does, seeing as how he came here demanding for my allegiance, but did he think that bragging about having the backstabbing Bolton in his army give them credit. If he thinks that I would side with him then he is just as mad as Aerys.” 

His tone harsh lashing as his fiery blue gaze turned to me placing a loving kiss on my hand he began to stand. Looking at the map of the Westeros each one of the lands painted perfectly on the piece of paper. Looking at paper myself I felt a sense of unease rolling over me as if there is something that Little Finger isn't telling us. 

“There is more to the letter, he claims to have taken the Stormland and his uncles in Dorne have already pledged their allegiance to him. He also has the golden company and claims that he has a weapons one that will assure him all of the Kingdoms in 3 years' time. He claimed that he much like his namesake will bring fire and blood to those that don't bend the knee.” 

His words were cold and calculating as I looked over to him I could see the doubt shining in Harry's eyes as he gazes at the flames watching them flicker. Thick black smoke climbed into the chimney as the logs grew black and ash started to rise into the chimney.

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to the Lord and Ladies of the Vale each of them looked lost in thought as sneers pulled at their faces. I could see the doubt shimmering in their eyes. I'm sure that they didn’t believe that there could be a dragon prince left on this side of the narrow sea. 

“Send a letter back saying that the lord of the Vale will only pledge his loyalty if this king if he returns the north to my lady wife Sansa Stark. My firstborn son will have the Vale and my second born son the North. Also, all those involved in the red wedding will be brought to justice then and only then will we ever side with this supposed dragon prince.” 

There is a tension in the air as I glared at Little Finger, his lips were curled into an arrogant grin as I watched him leave the room. My mind wanders as I thought about the dragons to the east would it be smart to side with this boy? 

Euron Greyjoy POV 

The loud crashing for waves filled my ears as the storm raged on, I'm sure that even now the wind churned up the black water as it slapped against the jagged black rocks. The thunder boomed against the sky as purple cracked against the blackened clouds like a whip. The storm god rage on the outside as a sharp thumb against my door filled my ears. 

“Brother there is a letter for you it's from Dragonstone” The gruff voice of my brother Victarion filled my ears I could hear the underlying hate that filled his voice. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to kill me even after the kingsmoot, I could see the hate in his eyes like I had the nerve to be breathing. 

“Why would I care about what Stannis wants the fool is beaten and broken I mean to be the king of the seven kingdoms not some petty lord or master of ships for that fool.” Victarion is a large and powerful man, with a bull's broad chest and a boy's flat stomach. His hair is flecked with grey as his thick black strands fell down his shoulder. 

Instead of wearing is a full set of armor, he wore a loose-fitting white shirt and a pair of black pants as a sneer pulled at his lips as he glared at me with hate pickled in his blue eyes. The hate in his eyes threatened to burn a hole in my chest as I watched him hand over the letter. “The seal is a three-headed dragon, not a burning stag.” 

The moment that he said the word dragon force my mouth to grow dry with anticipation and only the power of a dragon would quench that thirst. Blinking rapidly I stared back down at his three head dragon before breaking open the seal and reading the thick black cursive words.

“_ Lord Grejoy I am Aegon Targaryen 6 of his name and rightful king of the andals, I'm sending you this letter to ask you to come to Dragonstone bend the knee and raise as the lord of the iron islands. I assure you that I will have the kingdom in 3 years time, I much like my namesake will reign down fire and blood on my enemies and rewards my allies. Come to Dragonstone see the weapons that only I wield on this side of the Narrow sea.” _

_ “Once you see this weapon you will know that I'm the only one to lead this king. The Dragon king and queen to the east will not be coming and when they do all of the 9 kingdoms will be under my control. I have taken the Stormlands, my uncle pledged his swords of Dorne to me. I have the golden company and even as we speak the remaining kingdoms that aren't under the thumb to the Lannisters are receiving the same letter that I'm sending you.” _

_ “Come to Dragonstone bend the knee and I will make you rich beyond your dreams, take you spot as lord of the iron island and when you have a daughter I will marry her to my child and together the Kraken and the Dragon will rule the throne. Or don't fight for your right to sit in the iron throne and lose. The Kraken might rule the seas but the dragon rules the land and the sky and make no mistake I am a dragon.” _

I had to reread the letter three times before something in his words rang in my chest, handing the letter off to my brother. I could see the way that his brows furrowed as he spoke in an annoyed tone. 

I watched his eyes running against the paper left to right, twice before speaking in a cold tone. “Last time I checked the Targaryen babe by that name is dead.” Even as he spoke I could hear the doubt in his voice and I had to admit that this boy is either a great liar or the real thing. But the three Targaryens over in the east have six dragons with three riders. What could this boy stand a chance unless… 

For a moment my mind began to race as I sat back in my leather chair in front of the hearth watching the flames crackled as I stare at the flames.

“What do you want to do? Am I still going to fetch the Targaryen queen and killing the Targaryen king or are we going south to Dragonstone to pledge our ships to this boy king.”

Taking in a deep breath I listened to my brother's voice as my chest began to expand I thought about the words and there is something about the cryptic ending of the letter. 

I could cover my basis and send Victarion to Meereen in the hopes of winning over the dragon king and queen while I go to the south in the hopes of getting on the dragon prince’s good side. If this dragon prince has a dragon on top of 2 kingdoms and three armies not including the golden company then he might have the better chance and not to mention the dragon binder still sat at the bottom of my ship. 

“Alright, you going to go to the east, spy on them and learn what you can about the king and queen, tell me everything that you can. I have ravens that were trained to fly from the east to the west. I'm going to the south to see what the dragon prince has, we will play both sides in the side that wins is the one that I will choose and when we get the chance we will steal their women and their dragons.” 

My toe is cold and manipulative as Victarion spoke in a cool questioning tone as his hard gaze move to the window. “Am I taking that cursed horn of yours or am I leaving it with you?” I watched his hard blue eyes I know that the thought of magic horns forced him to grow uneasy. 

“Get a Maester I want him to send a letter announcing my approach. As for the horn, for now, I'm going to keep it, it's our only way to tame dragon if the king and queen sense that there is something amiss we don't want them destroying the horn.” My heart thumped wildly as my mind race, I will be king and if I have to play the servant for a few months or even a few years that is fine as well. 

_ At Dragonstone _

Aegon POV 

I watched Blackfyre as the bright golden light burned down against the long coiling orange neck that gleams like amber in the light. He is about a year old and the size of a horse I could see the thick red horns resting on his body orange head. His crimson wings glimmered in the light as the heat of the island swirled around me. 

His bright orange eyes were honing in on me as the gloomy castle of Dragonstone loomed in the background. I got no rest being here the whispers taunted me no matter what I did. I would slam pillows against my head while I slept, I could have a singer pluck string against harps in the hope of blocking out the whisper but nothing worked. My mind is exhausted and I had to start sleeping outside in a tent. 

I told my men that I did it to bond with Blackfyre there is a deep valley with bright green rolling hills swirling around the valley. Caves system littered the valley and the volcanoes that erupted underneath the ground so some of the caves could be found flooded with magma. The only time that I got a peace when I was out of the castle, sadly I can't have war meeting in the open valleys of Dragonstone. 

I stared up at the sky I noticed two ravens their wings flapping in a steady rhythm as they noticed Blackfyre who went out of his way to chase after them. Chuckling gently I called out to him, speaking in perfect high valyrian. “Blackfyre come on” 

Making our way into the large side door of the throne room I noticed Harry first, he is portly, with a big round head, mild grey eyes and thinning grey hair that he brushes sideways to cover up a bald spot. Oberyn ran a finger over his lips as he leaned against the wall running his finger along the outline of the north. 

Tyrion looked to be frowning at the map as he looked over to me, Balckfyre gave him an angry screech as he prowled through the room. He looked like he was a mighty dragon getting ready to take over the kingdoms. 

“So we have gotten a letter back from the Vale and the Iron Island so do you want to start with the good news or the bad news.” I look back to Tyrion, Blackfyre’s cold fiery orange eyes glared coldly at him like if Tyrion didn't hurry up with the news then he would bite him. 

“Good news it is then the lord of the iron island is coming here even as we speak he sent a letter ahead to tell you that he has already taken steps to prove his loyalty to you. He has his armada on their way here even as we speak.” 

Giving him a firm nod he looked over to Oberyn who nodded his head as he spoke in a chilling tone. “The bad news is that the lord of the Vale, Harry married Sansa Stark and will only pledge his loyalty if the Boltons are put to the sword and the North is returned to Sansa’s children. Harry also pointed out that Sansa is the heiress to not only the North but the Riverlands as well since she is both a Stark and Tully and she is the only living Stark left on this side of the narrow sea. So she has two kingdoms by birth and third by marriage they will pledge their armies to you but only when they get their demands.” 

His tone cold and pointed as I leaned back in my chair the Boltons were the ones that gave me the dragon egg and pledge their allegiance to me. If I chose Sansa then I get the Vale and their lands along with the North and the Riverlands. But the Boltons are the ones with the numbers so it's not like I would be willing to take on the northern forces just for the Vale. But then I would get three kingdoms and I would only have to fight one army. 

“Well, what do you think I should do? I could betray the Boltons and they could go back to the Lannister and if they did then they would tell them about Blackfyre. Or I could choose the Vale and get them, the loyalty of the north as well as the Riverlands all I have to betray those that won me the north. I would have most of the kingdoms but still, the Lannisters would have the west, the crownlands, and the Reach.”

Taking in a deep breath I look to my false uncle taking in a deep breath he looked at Blackfyre who rested at my feast. “Why not have both tell the Boltons that they are to come to Dragonstone and leave a castellan that the Starks approve of telling them that you have killed the Boltons then send them two false skulls in the place of Ramsay and Lord Bolton.” 

Tyrion formed at Oberyn's words as hate and doubt flared in his eyes at the mention of his wife or should I say, ex-wife. “That wouldn't work the Starks pass the sword they would want to kill them, themselves. The moment that you sent them 2 severed head picked clean they will know something is up. Sansa spent the past 3 years in the capital she knows what lying looks like. You can keep the north and take the Vale by force but it would have to be the last kingdom to take because you would need to be on the back of Blackfyre to do it.” 

Nodding my head numbly I turned to Blackfyre his orange eyes were lit up with cunning and intelligence as I spoke in a cool tone. 

“Very well we then our next attack will be on the Riverlands we will take them by force if need be. Take the capital, Westerland, the reach, if need be I will give the Lannisters a pardon and let them served under me. By the time that the King and Queen of the east make it to the West, we will have all the kingdoms from Dorne to the north and all the lands in between. We will line the walls with perfect the scorpions to cut down the remaining 6 dragons.” Taking a deep breath I watched them nod their heads as I felt the tension in the air. I wish the Kraken would get here soon so that we could get this conquest started. 


	48. Green Dreams and Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, the next few chapters time is going to speed up

Bran POV 

Wings of crimson shined in the morning light bathing the ground in shadows of black the clap of thunder filled the air as terror sat heavy in the air. Cold orange eyes began to stalk the ground as he descended through the thick white clouds. 

Sitting on his back a boy with silver hair and cold violet eyes. Hate and rage burning as he looked at Kingslandings below. A sly grin pulled at his face as he looked down at the kingdoms in which he conquered. 

Fear and hatred filled me as my shoulders begin to shake in fear not knowing what I was seeing but knowing that it would be the start of the end. Bright orange flames with red veins filled the sky bathing the tops of large shingled roofs. A sharp burst of green fire stared back at me. 

People screamed in terror running in fear from the dragon that loomed overhead the beast arched forward towers the red keep. The palace ground filled with panic soldiers as scorpions lines the walls of the red keep. Inside the castle, I could see the Lannister their eyes wide as bright green eyes filled with terror as they watched the flames flickering in the light.

Standing with a panicked expression was a golden-haired boy with bright green eyes that I knew to be the prince and now king of the kingdoms. Fear filled his eyes as her legs shook and then gave out. 

Lord Tywin stood at his side-eyes wide as his golden flecks shimmering with doubt, men rushed to man the scorpions but orange and red flames engulfed the walls. The Lannisters look on the dangerous beast with doubt in their eyes. The dragon has a radiant orange body shining like amber in the light. The beast long wingspan of 45 feet wide with a long 20 feet coiling neck and a large blocky head stared back at me. 

Looking into his cold burning orange eyes I jumped up in my bed, at least, the upper part of me. My form shook as thick beady rolls of sweat rushed down my body. Panic force my heart to thump heavily as Summer let out soft whimpers as if he knew that I had been dreaming of the end for the kingdoms.

“I told you that you should have gone to find the three-eyed raven my father taught you to be a green seer but not to dive in and out of the past and future.” The cold jarring words of Jojen forced me to look up from my thought a cold threatening look formed on his face as his annoyed moss green eyes grew darker. His skin a pale clammy color that made me think that he was getting sicker than when we took the journey south. 

There is a tense silence that filled the air as Hodor made his way into the room as Jojen spoke again this time in a more cold voice one that told me that he didn't want to be here. “Come it's time for breakfast” 

Speaking in an even tone I looked over to Jojen his moss-green eyes grew dim as that Hodor helped me from the bed. Quickly I got dressed in a loose white shirt with gray trim and an embroidery of a snarling wolf on either sleeve. Struggling I slipped my pants on and then we were off down the spiraling steps to the great hall.

The humid air always sat heavy in my lungs but I preferred the humid air, it was better than the brisk cold air of the north and it helps keep me active. I spent my days learning how to warg and reading the texts of the houses of Westeros. At night I sat up late and talk with Lord Reed about my visions and I am sure that today he would want to know about my vision about the Lannisters and of that beast. 

Making my way into the room I noticed Rickon covered in sweat his wild auburn curls slapped against his face as his bright blue eyes greeted me. A loving smile pulled at his lips as his beaming white teeth greeted me as I grinned at him. Sitting on his back is a wooden sparring sword. While I trained in knowledge, he trained in the arts of war. I wanted nothing more than to shoot an arrow and at times I did. 

Sitting in a chair I could shoot arrows each time that I got a question right about one of my readings I would shoot an arrow, I almost always made it. I built up callus on my fingers and every free moment I got the chance I would sit there for hours shooting arrows. I didn't get to ride horseback but no one did not with us sitting on a floating castle. 

“Bran come there are many things that we should talk about.” Looking up from my thoughts I could see Lord Reed his moss-green eyes look almost conflicted but relieved at the same time. 

Sitting at the head of the tale he spread some jam over his loaf of bread before chewing mindfully as the gears twirled behind his cool gaze. Being placed in my own seat I turned urgently to my own bread and eggs the shining white yoke stared back at me as the Lord of Greywater Watches jaw clicked each time that he thought about talking but decided otherwise. There is a tension that sat in the hair heavy and thick like the humidity. “It's about your brother Rob and Jon.” 

His tone sliced through the tense air and I could hardly breathe, Jon went missing 4 years ago and Rob had been dead for a while. The thought forced my heart to crawl into my throat as a raging inferno of emotion began to fill me. 

“Both are alive and along with your mother they are in the east with the dragon queen and in 2 more years time, they will make their way back to the north. But in their 4 years long absence a new power has risen.” 

Even as he spoke the mournful words I watched Rickon's eyes begin to light up and I couldn't help the hope that flutters in my chest as I resisted the urge to smile like a mad man. But this new power this ominous feeling in the air force shivers down my spine as terror gripped me the images of crimson wings an orange body filled my mind.

“There is a Targaryen boy one that has already taken the Stormlands, the North, Dorne, and even as we speak he is making a campaign for River Run in fact if my ravens are right even now they are about to march from Dragonstone once they speak with their newest allies that they have made with the Ironborn” 

I wasn't the least bit shocked by any of this I had seen it in my visions, images of the burning city and a united army under that boy with the madness in his eyes forced shiver down my spine. 

“It would seem that you might already know something about the dragon prince, he will come for all of us the moment that he can mount his beast we need to be ready and you have to be ready. We must be prepared for the upcoming battle”

The tension in the air started to grow tenser as I looked over to Meera and Jojen both looked tense and worried but they didn't say a word. They sat there mute as confusion formed on their face Rickon is too young to even get what is going on. 

“Which is why you need to learn all that you can about Warging and green see so that when they return you will be of better use to them. Stannis is in the north at the wall, if he stays put then your brothers will have an army. Are you ready to tap into your true abilities?” 

Even as he said the words the joy that had once blossomed in my chest began to grow cold and die out of my chest. “Winter is Coming and I need to be ready, I'm willing to train” 

Arya POV 

I watched Tormund his cold blue eyes popped from his skull as Ygritte the red-haired girl with wild curls and cold heated eyes stared back at me. “You have the blood of the first man snow why are you allowing them to use you. Their kneelers grow a backbone girl” 

Even as the words fell from his lips I watched the cold look on his face as Ygritte gave me a knowing smile one that was cruel her teeth were crooked but her smile lit up her face. “Do you think that we are as dumb as the crows. You might be small and flat as a board but I know a girl when I see one. That black-haired boy knows as well that you are lying to the king of kneelers” 

Her taunting tone force shudders of regret down my spine why the hell am I even here right now. They hated me to come down they said that I had a connection to the free folk, that the blood of the first man flowing in my veins gave me some kind of common ground. Now it only causing me trouble I have a power-hungry king and now wildings asking me for help while derailing what life I created in the process. 

I felt my lips curling in annoyance as Nymeria snarled at my side as I gave them both a cold glare. “I don't know what you're talking about my name is Jon Snow that is no name for a girl now back to the matter at hand the dead is on the march we have both fought them we know that we must be united.” 

The silence dragged onward for a few moments Ygritte and Tormund gave me a curious gaze their piercing blue eyes and bright orange hair stared back at me. Hate wormed its way into my heart as I felt my temper rising I didn't have time for their games. I spoke this time in a more forceful voice. 

“You alive because of King Stannis, he is going to fight the dead, fight for the living you should be doing the same. This wall that you are behind it would be easy to shove you back right over the other side. The dead aren't going to see the kneelers and the free folk, the crow and the kingsmen. They will see only the living and dead.” 

I knew that if I stood there even a moment longer then I could explode the silence drowned on and the cold bit deep into my body as Nymeria snapped at my heels. The silence passed on for a few moments as I looked over to Ygritte she spoke in a cold knowing tone. 

“If I were you I would start preparing your boys the last we check they were at HardHorn and the Frost Fangs they don't need sleep they could be here within a year's time.” Giving them both a firm nod, I felt shudder running up and down my spine, I knew that I would have to report back to the king and the Lord Commander Throne who made all of our lives hell. 

The guy is a dick and I don't want to be near any of them, but I didn't have a choice not when they sent me to talk to the wilding and come straight back. 

It had been a few months since the fight with the wilding all those that wanted to cross over were allowed to but they had to bend the knee before moving to the abandoned mole's town. A lot of them kneeled so that they could get food and shelter. The red witch forces them to burn and forsake their gods but I knew that there is no way that they would just give them up like that. Thorne refused to give any of the food so those that wanted to eat joined the king's army. 

There were times that Thorne would force me to take a ride to Mole town only to find starving children and dead old people to weak to survive the winter cold. It broke my heart but I didn't want to starve to death if that meant that we had to save food by letting others die I knew that it wasn’t honorable but I knew that honorable doesn’t keep you alive. 

Tormund and Ygritte were some of the few warriors that refused to leave the cells if they were going to freeze they want to do so at the wall where they could come back and kill us. But Thorne fed him well, he wanted them alive just in case more wildlings came to attack the wall he wanted to know their tactics and Tormund is a clan leader and respected if anyone knew something then it is him. 

Making my way up the steps as the soft whisper of the cells faded away from my ears as I looked over to the warm glowing light of the Lord Commander's office. Heat flushed against my skin as I opened the large wooden door I stared at the sight of the man in front of me. I could see the hard cold looks of Stannis and Thorne. Both have been antsy since Aemon told them about the ravens he received from the citadel about what is going on in the realm. 

Word had spread about them Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen. Many fear that the dragon prince and the mad king's children would come here and kill us all taking over the realm all the while we are fighting the true battle against the dead.

The dragons are needed for this battle their bright fiery breaths would kill the dead permanently. But the wildling information will have to be all that we got for now and the tension that filled the room as I made my way in. Each of them looked tense, Stannis kept his mind on the Targaryens to the south and east. Thorne focused on the enemy to the North and Aemon is worried about both. 

Turning to look at Thorne hate burned in his eyes as he looked at me and Nymeria the look in his eyes told me that he doesn't trust me. I'm not sure if it is because he doesn't want to hear what I have to say or if it is because I'm a bastard. 

Shaking the thought out of my head I turned to look at Aemon his blank white milky eyes stared blankly at the wind as Sam stood stiffly at his side not sure of what to say or do. I knew that he didn't want to be here. He didn't like being put on the spot but he needed to be Aemon’s eyes. Then there is the king, Stannis gave me a cold pointed glare bored deep into my soul as hate flickered in his eyes as crackling logs filled the air.

His red eyes priestess force shivers down my spine as her cold knowing eyes and pulsing ruby greeted me. Grinning at me her supple red lips shined in the light as her satin fabric shimmered in the light. Instead of looking at either of them I turned to look at the lord commander I wanted to get this over with. 

“They didn't agree to fight for us but they said that if we are lucky then they will be here within a year maybe half of that if we are lucky.” My tone even and low as I looked around the table to supposed leaders, first builder Warwick, and the first ranger, as well as the lord commander of the other towers a shiver, rushed down their spines as they each gave each other wary looks. 

Stannis cleared his throat as the silence grew charged, turning to look at Thorne speaking exclusively to him. “I will help fight the dead but after the battle is won you and your men along with wildlings will fight for me to take the kingdoms.”

His tone cold and threatening as if we refused he would take us by force the shudders that rushed down my spine forcing a somber expression onto the lord's face as Nymeria stood at my side. Sensing the tension that filled the air she began to bristle as the tension slapped against me. 

Looking at Thorne he looked to be burning in rage his teeth were pulling against his bottom lip. Hate falling in his eyes as he spoke in an annoyed voice but there was a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. “Very well but it is brave of you to assume that we are going to make out of this alive.” 

His tone is low and menacing as his eyes burned with hate and a dangerous undertone as Stannis made his way out of the room. The tension that brimmed in the air came to a boiling point and as I went to pivot sharply on my heels. “Snow wait you should hear this” The cold threatening tone forced me to stop Nymeria curled her tail around my feet as her lips curled over her fangs. 

Thorne gave me a calculating blue stare as Maester Aemon nodded his head as if to tell him to tell me the truth. Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as my shoulder was thrown back as shivers rushed down my spine as my blood rushed in my spine. Did they figure it out? 

Terror gripped my chest as I thought that they were going to sell me out to Stannis looking at Thorne his lips were pulled into a grim line. “Even as we speak the Targaryen boy is taking the Riverlands, if the ravens sent from king's landing are right then the Targaryen boy might be coming here but we are to turn him away. But if the rumors are right even now he is on his way over to the other kingdoms with 4 armies behind him. Stannis has no chance of winning ...” 

His voice is cool and suggestive as his voice began to cut off he shifted his own eyes to the flame as I knew what he was saying. “We aren't going to retake Winterfell from the Boltons and you want me to know so that I choose the right side of the things. The men of the night's watch don't take a side if we survive the coming battle with the dead I will continue to serve.” With a sharp nod, Thorne looked at me for a moment a spark in his eyes that make me think that he trusted me more. “Very well then head out.” 

Nodding my head I happily rushed out of the room hoping to get away for this talk of Game of Thrones. They are fighting over who is going to sit on the throne will it matter if they are nothing more than skeletons. Taking in a heavy breath I looked up at the gray clouds the pale white light of the sun threatened to peek out past the clouds. Taking in a deep breath I could only hope that we make it out of this alive. 


	49. The Conquest Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the Aegon line, for now, this is his last chapter and even as we speak I'm spelling checking a Targaryen chapter that I will upload within the next few hours

Euron POV 

Looking at the sky I watched the thick wispy white clouds passing slowly over to me the bright blue sky stared back at me. The soft screeches of seagulls filled my ears as the rocking of the ship and the salty spray on my face waking up to my senses. I knew that Victarion had to be at Essos refueling before making his way back to Meereen. 

If his letters were correct then I made the right decision, the slave's cities are at the gates of Meereen. Their boats flooded the bay of Meereen and I doubt that my brother will be there in time to rescue them. They would be dead by the end of the year and that is if they are lucky. 

A devious smile pulled at my face as a thought of stealing those dragons for myself fill my mind but the soft crack of wings forced me from my thoughts. Looking to the port the thick brown wood stared back at me darkened from the rocking waves. The port town is alive with people but the most notable person is a boy with silver hair and soft violet eyes looking up at the sky. 

A sly smile on his hand rest on the sword that sat on his hips and he rested his hand on the pommel of a roaring orange dragon but he doesn't look the least bit interested in the ship. Looking at my own black and golden sails I could see a shifting of the sails as something broke out through the bright white clouds. 

A beast with glittering crimson wings slapped against the sky whipping up the air as the bright orange body with a horn the color of blood while the long pointed spikes on his tail and back were the same blood-red with orange tips.

Burning heated orange eyes greeted me as he gave me a cold-hearted look one that said I don't like you and I don't want to know you. Suddenly the horn just below my feet began to heat up the deck burning with power the prince of dragons isn't just in name alone. 

Furious screeches filled the air as it looked at me at the hate-filled orange eyes there is something wild and untamed about the beast that force shivers down my spine. His body is the size of a horse with an imposing presence even for his small size. 

Aegon smiled a smug sly smile that force shivers down my spine as his violet eyes burned with power daring me to make the wrong choice. The thought of dragons forces my heart to thunder in my chest as excitement filled me, grinning at him I could feel my hands shaking with excitement. 

I could feel that hunger for power gnawed at the frayed edges of my stomach, grinning at him I watched as the shore got closer. The orange beast in question circles around his master but there was a part of him that he didn't even want to follow orders I could see the devilish flicker in his eyes. "Euron Greyjoy I presume" 

The chilled voice of the prince filled the warm air as the knowing smile pulled at his lips as his striking purple eyes locked onto me. Almost as if he could see into my mind. A smile of my own formed on my face as bowed before the dragon king. Seems like there are dragon kings rising and falling all over the place. 

The thought forced a smile on my face as I rose to speak in a regal and amused voice. "Yes and you are the dragon king of the West Aegon Targaryen." The slyness in my voice didn't go unnoticed as he smiled gently. "Yes I am and once you pledge your fealty to me we can talk battle strategy." 

With a curt nod, he spun on his heels and began to walk away forcing me to follow after him. Thick rolling green hills and the imposing castle of dragon stone stood before us. The steps were steep and winding as the body of a dragon outlined them. Each dragon looked so realistic like they were the real thing. But the real thing flew overhead rage burning in his orange glare.

I watched the beast fly off high in the air cracking wings filled my ears as the horse size beast took off on the horizon. I could see the way Aegon muttering curses under his breath like he didn't give his dragon leave. “Damn it Blackfyre” 

He whispers begrudgingly under his breath as we made our way into the throne room it didn't take long and before I knew it Aegon was sitting on a throne of volcanic rock. His advisers stood at his side or should I say sat a small council table sat just below the throne.

I could see a dwarf that had to be Tyrion the thick jaded white scar only further proves my point. Then there is Oberyn his lean muscular stature and imposing presence forced shivers down my spine. Along with them stood a man that I didn't know with a fiery red beard and fiery red hair streaked gray.

Taking to one knee I placed my sword to his cause and when I rose I spoke in a smooth tone. "As for the gift that I promised even as we speak my brother has infiltrated the ranks of the dragon king to the east and is studying them for us and if need be to kill him and take the Targaryen women for you." 

"Good while he is spying to the east we will begin our conquest to the south. Prepare the fleet you are going to ferry my army to the Riverlands. We are going to take them and move on to the Westerlands and the Reach. The bulk of their armies will move to protect the king and queen after they hear of the dragon that attacked the Riverlands and that will make the others easier for the taking."

His tone knowing and cool as his eyes glinted evilly at me, his eyes flicker with hate and as I stared at him I could see the spark of madness in his eyes as he sat there excuse power and malice. This kid is dangerous and it's not because he has a dragon at his beck and call, I don't think that he is a true Targaryen but only time will tell.

Aegon POV 

_ At The River Lands  _

The bright rolling green hills loomed below me the soft gurgle of the river filled my ears as the rushing blue water started back at me. Blackfyre stood at my side he grew more unruly as time went on. The whole way there I could see a sporadic orange burst of flames and screams of panic. 

He would attack people on the road to the river run and it's not like I could stop him I could feel our bond growing and I knew that he loves me. But even though the bond grew it felt flimsy and weak like the wrong order would turn him against me. 

Even now I'm worried about how this would turn out just below the hill that we rested on the fat frey that married a Lannister sat below. He sat on a white palefray, I’m shocked that the beast could even support his large weight. 

Standing behind him is a mixed force of the Riverland forces and his wife Lannister’s own forces. A mix of blue and red and red and gold stared back at me all of them were staring as my own army which stood only a few feet away from them. 

My archers stared back at me I could see their taunt bowstrings the soft trumpeting of elephants off in the distant field filled my ears. They weren't going to fight until the final battle at King's Landing. 

While the Iron Born was whipping up panic along the shores of the River Run, raping and revering. Taking a deep breath I turned to see Ser Duck his eyes were stern and cold and to his right sat Jon on his own red stallion a stern look in his eyes she nodded his head. They don't like the idea of me riding into battle, Jon kept saying Rhaegar died here but he wasn't my father and I had something that he didn't, Blackfyre. 

Looking over to him I could feel his rage whipping up and he's hungry and need for blood filling his mouth like bitter-tasting bile that only blood could wash out I knew that if I didn't let him go then soon he would break free on his own.

“Vhald” Even as I said the commanding word I began to slam my spurs into the sides of my own black stallion. Lurching forward into the bright green valley as the loud cracking wings of Blackfyre rose high into the air hidden amongst the clouds. 

My heart thumped happily as I finally made it to the bottom of the valley and my man parted like the narrow sea. Taking in the fresh crisp air I could smell the fear in the air as the horse began to rear back as Blackfyre’s blood lust settled over the battlefield. 

The Frey gave me a cold look one filled with hate and venom as I spoke in a loud echoing voice. “Lay down your arms and bend the knee and you stand here where the last Targaryen that stood in the river lands died. He fought honorably, don't think that I'm going to make the same mistake, bend the knee you can see that my army outnumber you 10 to 1 and even if you managed to overcome out sheer numbers how do you plan on beating Blackfyre.” 

Even as I spoke I could hear my voice echoing off the stillness of the air, at that moment a loud bellowing screech, raspy and high pitched filled the air. The army of the false king began to rattle nervously as Blackfyre burst out of the clouds.

The large fat man glared at me with eyes of both hate and awe but as he spoke in a cold hate-filled voice I knew that he wasn't going to bend the knee. “We don't need to win we just need to kill you, archers knock your arrows”

His loud bellowing voice forces me to frown heavily a disappointed sneer began to pull at my lips. Shaking my sadly I spoke in a loud commanding tone that forced a hungry screech to leave Blackfyre’s lips. “Dracarys!” 

That one command there is a large tension that stilled the air, Blackfyre plunged through the air orange and red flames burst to life as the stench of burning flesh filled the air. A hunger for blood began to fill my chest as I pulled my blade from my scabbard that same hunger echoed deep in Blackfyres chest.

“CHARGE!!” Even as I yelled the word my men screeched in blood lust lurching forward as the ranks of arrows burst into flames their shrill screeches filled the air. I grinned madly as I slashed upward cutting off the head of the Frey bastard before he could even think this through. 

Lurching forward my blades slice easily through the smooth flesh and the chink of armor as their blood stained the triangular blade dyed crimson. Drunk on blood lust I continued to slash and hack, first the Riverlands and then the West. 

Cersei POV 

I tapped my foot angrily it had been 2 years since that boy has been on his campaign if the rumors are right he rides on the back of a red and orange dragon the thought force shivers down my spine. “They took the North, Dorne, and the Stormlands without much effort, the Martells were playing us the whole time and now Myrcella is in Dorne.” 

Father's voice cold and filled with hatred forced me to snap up hate burned in his golden flecked eyes his shoulder tense as he began to talk about the room. King Joffery and queen Margaery were sitting still not saying a word only looking on with silent terror. The West was the next to fall to the united army then it was the Reach that fell. 

The large portion of both armies had moved the capital at the last minute so the west fell with ease. Our only hope are the scorpions that sat on our walls. Throughout the city, there were scorpions lining every part of the wall. Jaime spoke in a cool knowing tone that didn't have an ounce of fear. 

“They haven't taken the Vale yet there is a good chance that they will take the Vale next before coming here” Taking in a deep breath he leaned back into his own chair the golden armor shined in the light as he glared coldly at father. 

Qybrun sat silently staring at me with knowing eyes like he had a plan to fight off the prince. This boy he managed to turn 3 kingdoms against us in the matter of a year and a half and now after 2 more years of conquest only King’s landing and the Vale remained. 

Father paced back and forth by the window as Adam the captain of the household guards of the Lannister force said nothing he simply stood at the door like a stone statue. I looked down at the courtyard as loud billowing bells began to fill my ears and something in me snapped the roar of rumbling feet and the screeches of an army came out of nowhere.

“Where is lady Nym?” The paranoid words of Joffrey filled my ears ever since she disappeared when Dorne attacked the Reach. She vanished into the night but now as I looked down at the courtyard I could see her billowing braid and glimmering olive-colored skin. 

“Sound the bells the bastard is at the gate quickly prepare the army, they are approaching!” I all but screeched as the loud heavy trumpeting sound of beast filled the air, looking out to the horizon, I could see a large army rushing to the gates that were wide open thanks to the bastard. Large gray monstrous beasts were rumbling as the ground shook with their thunderous steps. 

Panic gripped tightly to me as a loud piercing roar shook me with terror as random claps of thunder filled my ears but there were no black clouds in the sky. A flush of heat hit me as I jumped up to my feet watching as the father still ran a shaking hand over his mouth. I felt terror gripping tightly to my shoulder and shook me. 

I stood on the adjacent balcony the warm flushing air hit me even harder as I watched the city burning from below bright orange and red flames burst from the clouds bathing the roofs in flames. 

Radiant orange scales shined in the light as crimson wings cracked against the sky as black smoke choked out the sunlight. Sitting on his back is a boy with mad violet eyes cruel and cold. His bright silver hair shined in the light as he gripped tightly to the back of the beast. 

Banking right the bright blood orange and red wings drawing forward off, he had to have a wingspan of at least 45 feet large with a long coiling neck and a head the size of a three-horse with burning slit orange eyes. Black teeth glinted in the light as bright orange flames soaked the sky as the panic ringing of bells filled my ears as black smoke billowed into the air as the scent of burnt flesh filled my nose. 

Rushing through the city I watched streaming black dragon banners greeting me an as large amount of men at least 40,000 united against our meager force with a dragon-riding king flying overhead. The bay sat burning as the Iron Born fleet slammed into our meager naval force. Joffery didn't say a word he stared at the flames in both fear and awe. 

Walking on shaky legs he made his way over to the balcony watching the army rush through the city with powerful roars of their own as they cut down the cities watch. Jaime jumped up to his feet as soon as the bells ran I could see him running across the courtyard giving orders. 

Jaime rushed about the courtyard starting to make his way to the watchtower that I knew housed a scorpion. It was the only one that hadn’t been destroyed the boy looked to be carefully scanning the battlefield. Hope blossomed in my chest as I watched Jaime take the steps three at a time all it would take is one good shot. 

Men rushed to the gate the slamming hard against the inner gates as men in the armor of gold and red and green and gold shone in the light. That same heavy scent of burning flesh made filled my nose. I could hear the sharp rolling chains of the scorpions as Jaime got the scorpion. 

Victory burned in his eyes as he looked like the perfect golden warrior, my heart thunder with anticipation as my mouth went drawn. My hand grew sweaty with anticipation as I watched he pulled hard on the release lever, my heart seized as I clasped my hands together and watched as the barbed tip of the arrow sliced through the air. Flying through the air it arched straight for the blood orange-red dragon. At that moment the beast plunged through the air its wings tucked to his body as the arrow just missed. 

Thick mighty wings began to expand as the beast rose back into the air the burning red wings shined in the light as my heart thundered with panic. Jaime struggled to reload the scorpion. Black smoke dance in the air burning my vision and cooking my lungs but I could see it with ease. 

Orange and red flames bathed the scorpion as Jaime’s panic screeches filled the air as shivers rushed down my spine and shrill blood-curdling screams filled the air. His golden hair caught aflame as black smoke swirled around his body. Pain evident on his face as the orange flames ate away at his smooth skin not turning black as puss exploded from his body. 

White-hot tears streamed down my face as my chest threatened to cave in, father had his own shocking tears rolling down his cheek as he moves over to me. His strong calloused hands are tired to pick me off the ground as my heart began to shatter. The flames swallowed him till there is nothing but his agonizing screams filling my ears as the stench of his cooking flesh pungent and sharp attacked my senses. 

A long coiling neck whipped the beast head greeted me as cold orange eyes shined in the light as his red horns burned like Jaime's body. Fear and acceptance ate away at my mind as I felt my legs give out if not for my father I would have dropped back to the ground. 

The cracking wings whipped at the air forcing my golden curls to spill against my face taking in a deep breath he spoke in a commanding tone while below my men were ready to throw their weapons down. Watching the kingslayer die must have forced them to lose their resolve, “The Lannister rose to power when you betrayed your liege lord, I'll let you live but try to betray me and Blackfyre will feast on your flesh. Refuse to bend the knee and burn, refuse Tyrion his lordship at the Rock and die these are your choices” 

My heartfelt like it was breaking but looking at this boy the coldness in his eyes as the hated in his face twisted and cruel I knew that he wasn't a Targaryen. I had memorized every detail of Rhaegar's face and I knew Elia well this boy is no Targaryen but a Blackfyre but he will let my family live. Could the same be said for the Targaryens to the east? 

Taking in a shattering breath Blackfyre the dragon snapped at us his teeth clenching and the shape of daggers and black as night. Hate-filled its orange eyes as he glared at Joffrey, with a pitiful whimper Joff’s legs gave out as the scent of urine filled my nose as this boy was never Jaime’s son. He wasn't Roberts that was for sure hate flared in me I looked at the boy. A Blackfyre name his dragon a blackfyre, the fool. 

I wanted to let out a tortured laugh but the pain that held firm in my chest force my throat to constrict not allowing the words to spill from my breath. “I'll take that as a yes” The silence in the air sat heavy as rage burned in me, this boy killed my Jaime, my love, my twin we were supposed to die together not live apart. The agony that I felt only made him smile more as he gave me a cold smile.

“This feeling you are feeling is the same one that you force others to feel your whole life you're rotten women that don't deserve to live but I'm letting you and your bastard child run to the rock. Tywin you will remain here to serve as my hand now get out of my palace I have open last kingdom to conquer.” 

With loud cracking wings I'm sure that he made his way to take the iron throne for himself before making his way to the Vale. Grief slapped against my body in fresh waves as I glared at him as he flew away I would fester my hatred and when he least expected it I would kill him like I killed the last King that caused me pain. 

Sansa POV 

I watched my husband a loving smile pulling at his lips as he sat in the warmth of the great hall a loving kiss place against my hand as shiver rushed down my spine. Terror filled me as I glare at the front door. I love this man but I felt trepidation and fear gripping me ever since he took the river lands. 

Apart of me wanted to bend the knee the moment that he took the River Lands but Harry said that the Eyrie has never been penetrated but with a dragon changes everything. Now it is all for naught the North has been given to the Boltons and now the River Lands are given to Edmure who they rescued from the cells of the Rock. 

If the ravens are right the new conqueror Aegon took his throne and now I feared that he would come and kill us in our sleep. These walls and mountains trap us and all it would take is a well-placed fire. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in 2 months and now the reckoning is coming. 

Sulking slightly in my chair I could hear loud screeches of panic filling the air ripping me from my thoughts. Loud cracking whips of thunder filled my ears but I knew that it couldn't be thundering because through the large glass windows bright golden light shined into the hall. 

Looking over to Harry he looked just as confused as I am as the thunder cracking wings filled my ears. Taking in a deep breath we both rose from our seats at the high dais and started to make our way through the courtyard. The warmth of the great hall began to fade but as I walked out into the open yard I hear the soft sizzle and pop. Looking over to the middle of the courtyard I felt a flush of heat. 

Rushing through the year I looked to see a large imposing beast taunting and cruel as glared at me. A beast with large crimson wings, a long coiling orange neck and a matching orange body with red horns and spikes. Black smoke fell from his nostrils as the scent of sulfur filled my nose. The wingspan of the dragon is 50 feet, he stared back at me as the cracking of wings forces the air to whip up. 

The snow melted against the beast's skin as he gave us a cold and deadly grin on that said you should have taken your to offer when I first made it. Orange and blood-red flames dance over to beast mouth like a long coiling neck lower to reveal a boy with a pretty face, deep violet eyes and bright silver hair shined in the light. Shivers ran down my spine as the boy spoke in a cold daunting tone. “Death by fire or bending the knee this is the last time that I'm going to ask you. Choose wisely and be quick about it I have to make my way to the neck.” 

At GreyWater Watch

Bran POV 

The loud pounding war drums slammed against my skull as the familiar of the bog swirled around me. The thick green murky water shimmered in the light as the thick green maps stare back at me. The heavy screeching of war horn slapped against me as I took in a deep breath the bright blue sky stared back at me. 

Slowly I close my eyes and felt my soul slipping from my body I felt light and as I floated high into the sky I could see the sky coming closer. The thick fluffy white clouds soared above me as the sticky warmth of the bog began to fade. A cool wind slapped against the smooth shimmering black feathers. 

The whole world grew clearer as I looked to see an army of man the banners of silk with a black field and red dragon stared back at me. Shivers ran down my spine as I glared at the sight. I could see Roose Bolton his cool colorless pale eyes forced shivers down my spine. He looked to be speaking I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear any sound falling from his lips. 

Ramsay Bolton had oiled lips and a fat chin as his cool eyes were a pale and vindictive guy as he looked at the bog man. I looked at him the murderous look in his eyes force shudders down my raven spine. 1,000s of men had sat at the only exit to the bog to the north, but they didn't dare try to come in. 

They stood just outside of the range of the poisoned darts, my heart thumped in the small rib cage in the bird's body. My beady black eyes studied the field as best as I could, I could see the big man in their moving about the bog trying to get in range without getting caught. I stared at the whipping banners that had once been loyal to Rob

A roaring giant of the Umbers stared back at me as I felt hate burning in my chest I didn't know what to make of any of it there had to be at least. The last banner that I noticed is a white-hot sun with a black field. Then there is a sharp twinge in my chest as I glared down at the chest I could see the arrow sticking out his chest. Searing pain shot through my chest as I looked to see Ramsay gives me a cold glare. 

With a sharp gasp of breath, I fell back into my body as the soft gurgle of the bog filled the air. Summer stood at my side as I felt a cold shiver down my spine as I looked to Meera. Meera she gave me a sad smile as she clutched tightly to her pronged spear. Her lips were pulled into a frown.

Jojen had passed in the years that had passed, Lord Reed stood at Meera’s side barking out orders and something didn't sit right in my chest. Looking over to Rickon he stood off to the side not saying a word. He just grabbed tightly to his sword as he stood there silent. 

Looking to the bright blue sky the thick heavy clouds stared back at me the air grew more humid Lord Reed's eyes turned a thick milk white before yelling out in panic a moment later. “Get us out of here right now quickly before we are swallowed in the flames” 

Even as he spoke I could hear the urgency in his voice as the bright blue sky stared back at me as loud cracks filled the air. Crimson wings shined in the morning light as terror gripped me as I noticed the silver-haired boy on his back. 

Aegon POV 

Hate burned in my chest as I looked at the thick tree trunks as the trees are placed tightly together. The humid air force sweat to dribble down my spine as the heat that radiates off of Blackfyre force even more sweat to drench down my back. 

I could barely keep my clothes from clinging to my skin turning my head to the North I could see the Boltons. Even from here I could sense their hunger for power. The cool colorless eyes forced trepidation to fill my heart I knew that he is cunning and cruel. 

I had to banish Tyrion back to Casterly Rock because he had heard the whispers between me and Varys. He knew that I'm a Blackfyre but he didn't dare rebel against me. Obyern figured it out the moment that I refused to give him the head of Tywin along with Ceresi. He was returned to Dorne brimming with hate but he refuses to say a word, being married to Arianne means that if he rebels against me then he rebels against his beloved niece. The only thing that I have to deal with now is the Neck. 

When Rheagar and his bitch of a wife make his way over to the west I want them all united the lie began to unravel but I won't lose my kingdom and the neck is in my way of that hope. 

Hate brimmed so brightly in my chest that I felt the blood lust that filled Blackfyres as the spikes of blood-red stared back at me. A frenzy of desperation swirled in my chest as I spoke in a cool tone. “Dracarys” My snapping tone filled the air as Blackfyre let out a bellowing roar. 

Bright orange flames as pure as the sunrise greeted me as the wind whipped around I dodge the thick orange and red flames slapping back on the wind. 

The black smoke began to billow high in the air as the bright green trees tops and thick black roots start back at me. Engulfing orange flames licked against the treetops. The bog went up in flames the scent of soil and burning flesh began to fill my nose as Blackfyre began to swirl around the tree. 

The flames began to spread to the south blocking off the road as the fire consumed the bog, men and women rushed out, some had flames dance along their skin as they glared at the Boltons with hate who had been lying in wait. 

As they rushed through the road in a panic some tried to rush through the flames and go south only to be swallowed with terror-filled screeches. Panic gripped them as I notice boys, cripples, old people and even the sick rushing from the forest. I didn’t think too much of it and wheeling Blackfyre around I headed back to the capitals the conquest is over and now it is time to rule.


	50. Trouble Makers and Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one of the day and I sped up the conquest because many were complaining that they wanted to go back to Jon and Dany in the east but I didn't want to leave the conquest incomplete.

Rhaella Targaryen POV

The sun bore down on me as Lyanna and I rushed forward, our curly silver hair flashing in the light as our cousin Ned rushed at my left side. He was a year older than us but he acted like a big baby. His deep sullen gray eyes matched Lyanna’s but he had thick curly black hair, he is struggling to match our pace before finally, he threw his arms up and he stopped short. I looked up at the air to see Tessarion her silver underbelly shined in the light. 

Ned looked up in awe as if this is his first time that he had seen a dragon, I might be 3 but Auntie Talisa said I'm three going on 30 whatever that means. Lyanna yanked on my arm as she pointed to the cave. We were the same in every way, we have the same button nose, the same hair, and the same build. The same high cheekbones and valyrian beauty the only difference is our eyes. 

But we still manage to pull tricks on the palace staff, even from here I could see the pyramid the open roof of the throne room stared back at me as I noticed Meleys and Tyraxes both sitting up on their perches. Piercing eyes shifted to look at us they're huge, both had big wings. Daddy said that one day they would be bigger than Balerion the black dread. 

Looking back at the cave a devious smile pulled at my lips as I jerked my head the cave, “Come on Ned don't be a chicken again” I teased gently as Lyanna made chicken sounds before we both burst out into giggles. Ned turned as red as a strawberry as we rushed into the dark with him screaming after us. “Uncle Jon and daddy say we aren't supposed to go in the cave” His voice boomed in the darkness but as mine and Lyanna eyes adjusted quickly I could still hear Ned stumbling to keep up. 

Giggling Lyanna and I crept silently until Ned walked right passed us and didn't notice us flashing him a devious grin, Creeping in the dark we hid in the shadows until Ned was just ahead of us. Then we both jumped out we scream. “ARGH!!” Ned jumps a few feet into the air as panic gripped him. A soft whimper filled the air but our giggles drowned it out as we began to walk again. 

Excitement bubbled in my chest as Lyanna spoke: “Daddy said that we couldn't come in the cave alone as long as they are in the cave but they aren't don't be such a baby Ned.” Lyanna flashed him a loving smile to get him to stop being a baby but he just peered into the dark with fear. 

Grinning happily Lyanna ran at my side we were both in sync as we ran further in the cave Ned could barely keep up. But the further that we ran the more excitement that bubbled in my chest as soft shimmering light was hidden deep in the cave. 

That was when I came to the deeper parts of the cave, the sands turned black as ash as a slight grin pulled onto my face as I noticed 6 shimmering eggs in the light rushing forward with joy pooling in my chest. ( _ Author notes these eggs are not going to hatch until the very end of the story and there for the children) _

I knew what they were eggs from all the stories that daddy and mommy told us. Reaching out I gripped tightly to the eggs that called out to me, a pure silver egg that burned with warmth. 

Lyanna let out a sharp gasp as she dropped to her knees right beside me a wide grin pulling at her lips as she gripped tightly the egg next to mine a pure smokey grey like her eyes. There was also an egg of crimson with swirls of gold, one of the purest purple, another a pure yellow and finally one that is forest green. Staring wide-eyed at the egg Ned stopped short and stared at the egg like he wanted one he reached a hand out to grip tightly to the gold and red but I slapped his hand away and glared at him. “You can't have one Ned” 

A heavy frown formed on his face as tears began to well in his eyes, Lyanna looked at him with sadness in her eyes but she didn't try to argue with me. Daddy always said eggs were precious things and mommy said only a Targaryen or a dragon lord could wield them and he isn't a dragon lord. Tears slipped down his face as he stomped his foot angrily in the ground. “I'm going to tell my daddy on you” 

I shrugged my shoulders casually as I turned back to Lyanna, “Help me get the eggs we have to be careful we can't drop them.” Even as I spoke she grinned happily at me as sparkles took up her eyes neither of us gave Ned another look. Lyanna ripped the black silk gown to pieces. 

“If we rip up our dress we can tie the pieces together to hold them better.” Grinning at the idea I went to work ripping my own black and red silk dress hem I knew mommy would be mad but she would get over it. 

Jon POV 

My body felt rigid and I was tired of talking about it each week there are reports of the slavers on the march. Leaning back into my chair my body heavy as I looked over to see Rob. A loving and tender look filled his eyes as he looked over my own tired form pity welling in his eyes and I knew why. The terror twins, as the people started to call them. Lyanna definitely lives up to her namesake she was smart but wild and fierce she hated being told no and gods help whoever tried to stand in her way. 

Rhaella was nothing like her soft-spoken, kind loving namesake she has the Targaryen temper and the Stark wildness. She is stubborn, strong, intelligent, and she much like her sister loves to play tricks on people. Little Ned, on the other hand, is obedient and kind, unlike his cousins he is soft-spoken and has a gentle heart and kind gray eyes he was quick to cry and slow to violence. 

Dany smiled gently as if she could sense my thoughts but instead, she turned her lilac eyes to the map of the east. Pieces of the harpy were steadily approaching the city. “The pale mare helped slow them down but it did nothing to diminish their ranks and even as we speak they are making their way across the ocean to block off the dragon's bay and they burn our fields as they move closer to the city. We must settle this and quickly” Her tone calculating and slightly annoyed as she glared at me as if to say do you want to put in some input. 

Looking at the map I smiled sadly as I pointed the bay to the few ships that we did have which were only the three she had from Qarth so long ago. “Hid the ships lure them into the bay commandeer the few ships in the bay and use them to block their exit, the girls and I can reign fire from above. We will burn a few and take a rest.” 

“While you andViserys fly over at battlefield burn only our enemies not our allies. Ser Barrstian, Ser Jorah, and Commander Stark will lead the freedmen against the slavers army. The unsullied will protect the front gate if that is all right for you love.” 

Even as I said the words she smiled gently at me as she shook her head the thick braids that fell down her hair force a smile on my face. Her soft loving lilac eyes told me that she would follow my lead. “My wolf when we got married we consolidated power what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine.”

A weak smile formed on my face as I turned to look at Grey Worm his cool piercing brown eyes turned from me to his queen than to Rob speaking in cool high Valyrian “All men must die” I nodded my head gently as I spoke in an even tone “That is true but not our men, not this fight. Are the rumors true? Are the Dothraki truly united by one Khalssar?” 

Even as I said the words it still felt so unreal but then Ko Jogo's lips pulled into a look of disdain as he spoke in Dothraki. “Yes, Ko Pono now Khal Pono who betrayed the Khaleesi it is said that he took the braids of the other Khals. Pono killed them in their sleep and force the other Khalssar to submit to him.”

Nodding my head I looked over to Missandei once she had to translate all of it but after 3 long years of studying, I managed to learn the language of the Dothraki, I even managed to learn the tongue of the slave cities though I didn't speak it well, I could understand it. 

“Good, they will follow whatever Khal proves they are the stronger they will follow my Khalessi or I will put them to the sword.” The tension that filled the air as love pooled in Dany’s eyes. I didn't dare pursue the Khalsar or her unsullied, she earned their trust I'm an outside that got there after the fact I might know the language but I don't know their ways and I won't presume to lead them when someone better is around. 

“You have been here for 3 years brother and have been gone from the west for 6 nearly 7 years, the girls are old enough to make the trip and things have been silently ever since the Prince of Dorne left I suggest that we make out way back to the West” Robs voice was almost impatient I know that he wanted to go home to take back Winterfell. 

But I couldn't just leave I know that the Blackfyre had to take more of the kingdoms we have no clue about the state of affairs in the west right now. I wanted to wait 3 years at least because I don't want my children to die on the trip there, I'm doing this for their mother and for them. But now they are old enough 3 going on 4 they will be fine, but will the East be fine if we leave right now? 

The economy is booming the bay is rich with fish, goods, and the city ports are lively and the sons of the harpy haven't attacked since we started conscripting citizens to spend at least one year in military service. We have also set up a council that will take our place when we leave but until then I'm not leaving until the army is put down. 

Rob looked like he is getting ready to argue but unruly black curls flopped in the hair as bright gray eyes filled with tears. Little Ned flung himself against his father's legs as he wailed loudly. Dany she could only shake her head sadly as she tried to hide a smile on her face. 

“What did they do this time my sweet boy” Talisa all but cooed at him as Ned sniffled gently rubbing his eyes until they became red and irritated. “Uncle Jon! Aunt Dany! Mommy! Daddy! The twins are being bullies” 

The loud whiny cries of Ned filled my ears cutting out the tension from the room as Dany cracked a smile and Ser Jorah let out a sad huff as if to say not again.“They made me go with them to the cave and first they scared me then they said that I couldn’t have a dragon egg, make them give me one uncle Jon.”

My girls making a little boy crying is not shocking but the mention of dragon eggs forced me to steal as my body tense. Tossing a glare to Dany I could hardly believe the words that came from his little trembling lips. This just can't be true. 

Slowly rising from my chair I walked over to Ned running a gentle hand on his head smoothing out his curls as grey eyes were fixed on me like I have all the answers. Dany’s dragons prefer the hills to the caves so that meant that the eggs had to come from my dragons but still that can't be right. “There are no dragon eggs Ned remember the dragons aren't old enough to have eggs just yet there only 6” I spoke in a soothing gentle voice but he doesn't look like he was buying it. 

He only rubbed his eyes more making them even more irritated as I frowned at him his bright red runny nose stared back at me as he began to whine. “No! I saw them I said that I would tell if they didn't share and Rhae pretended like I didn't even exist!” 

Fresh burning tears ran down his chubby cheeks as a heavy sigh left my lips as I turned to see Dany. Her own brows were knitted together in confusion as she began to gingerly rub her temple. Tomorrow his is 5th name day and he was happy he is now a crying mess and my children the little terrors apparently now have dragon eggs. 

“Daddy!” High pitched voices called out in a sing-song pattern while the next voice called out in a higher-pitched squeak. “Mommy!!” The two voices were practically identical, they kept calling out until they walked out into the room. Both were covered in dirt with wide happy grins on their faces joy plastered on their faces as they lived happily. Lalic eyes of Rhaella stared back at me as the cunning gray eyes of Lyanna gleamed with mischief. 

Their silver slippers were torn up and covered in dirt and their dress was nothing but tatters, I told Dan she was better off letting them wear woolen pants and their painted vest but she said that they need to look like actually princess from their court debut today. Now looking at them were covered in mud the hems of their dresses are torn to pieces. Both had a type of sling resting over their necks, each one of them had thick round objects hidden in them. 

Growling heavily I shook my head sadly as I looked over to Dany she looked to be rubbing her forehead as Ser Jorah did his best to hide his smile as Ser Barristan let out a small gently laugh. “Daddy look one of the dragons had egg can I call the silver one.” Rhaella giggled as she marched over me with that same demanding smile of hers. l 

Lyanna was no better as she looked over to her mother a wide beaming smile that always got her whatever she wanted. “I called the gray one the egg matches my eyes mommy look.” 

Together they rushed over to the table gently they unfurled their satchel as 6 eggs rolled on the table as if my 3 almost 4-year-old terrors had dragons at their beck and call would ever be a good thing. I was glad that my girls are bonded to me and that Rhaegel the only one without a rider didn't look like he wanted to be ridden in the first place. 

I watched as Rhealla grabbed her silver egg it is pure with the redline scales as Tessarion while Lyanna gripped tightly to her own smoky gray egg. Sitting on the table included a red egg with pure swirls of gold, an egg that is a deep purple, an egg of forest green and even an egg of yellow. Each the size of stone with reflective metallic scales in the shape of diamonds shaped scales, shaking my head sadly Tessarion roar over the head, pouring calm waves into her mind I showed her the image of my troubled children stealing her own children. 

At the sight Tessarion grew at ease like she didn't feel as antsy since they were with me, now that I think about it she has been testy the past couple weeks and then a few days ago she went back to normal. “There Tessarion's eggs, Rhealla, Lyanna you shouldn't have taken them out of her nest without asking first and what is this I hear about you bullying Ned! Again!” 

My voice rose growing stern as they look both looked at their feet but not before giving Ned the dirtiest glare that they could manage as if to say I can't believe you really rated me out. Ned snorted his nose as he stuck out a bright red tongue at them, Rob chuckled and Talisa gave them a sad smile as both girls clutched their eggs. “He can't have a dragon egg he's not a Targaryen that's not bullying daddy it’s a fact.” 

As Rhealla spoke in a matter of fact voice that didn't belong to a 3-year-old, Lyanna stuck her tongue out in trump as she clutched tight to her egg before turning to her mother pride shining in her gray eyes. As if she was the one that hatched the egg and not Tessarion. “Mommy can we hatch them please!!” 

Rhaella joined the cheers as she looked up at me with soft loving lilac eyes. “Yeah, daddy please I promise we will take really good care of them” I shook my head no as I gave her a firm stare. “You will do no such thing Rhaella, Lyanna you are way too young to hatch dragons maybe for you 8th name day but only after we head back to Westeros” 

Even as I laid the hammer down I could see the way that they shifted their pleading gazes to Dany that wanted nothing more than to spoil her princess. Shaking my head sadly I looked over to Dany giving her the same stern stare that I gave our daughters.

Dany was a hard unrelenting force when it came to being a queen, Khaleesi, and dragon tamer but when it came to our twins there was nothing that she wouldn't give them and all they would have to do is flash big wide adoring eyes and she would submit. She knew it and the girls did as well so they took advantage of it. 

“Okay then for Ned name day is tomorrow instead of having some stupid tourney lets go to Westeros instead that can be his gift.” Rhealla wiggled her brows as if to say you know that I'm right but again I shook my head no angrily as I spoke in that same stern voice only this time my voice boomed with more power. 

“No now go get cleaned up the both of you, the court procession starts in a few minutes.” Frowning gently at them Dany smile sadly as if to say I'll win him over, and very carefully Dany and the girl walked out with the dragon eggs still clutched to their chests. With a sad shake of my head, I collapse back in my seat looking at the 4 remaining eggs that sat before me. Placing a hand gently on the eggs I smiled at I looked over to Viserys, he looked at the eggs with envy. 

“I don't plan on having 6 childern you're more than welcome to one when you have a kid” Even as I say the words I watched his eyes widen as I rubbed my temple gingerly as I thought about the two girls we did have. I can barely keep up with these two 4 more would be the end of me and if they were sets of twins as well I don't think that I could handle that. “Think about it there were 5 stark kids and 5 dire wolves and if there are 6 eggs maybe that is fates way of saying you will have 6 Targaryen kids” I laugh short and clipped as I looked over to Ned and Rob. 

Ned was sucking his thumb sadly as tears started to dry against his cheek as his head rested in the crook of his father's neck as a tired yawn left his lips. Staring at the eggs I let another clipped laugh.

“Think I will pass I can barely handle the twins I don't think that I could handle four more kids just like them. I should have these locked up, I'm going to put the chest in the cave no one is going to take them not with 3 dragons protecting the cave. I'll see you in the throne room.” 

Slowly rising from my spot in the chair I gather up the eggs together and started to make my way down the hall with Ser Barrstian at my back. Speaking in a cool tone I could hear the smile in his voice. 

“They're a lot like your sister you know” His tone gently as sweet as I turned back to look at him, was he talking about Arya. My heart longed to see her if she is still alive, but the soft twinkle in his eyes told me that he was talking about Rhaenys. 

“Your sister had a kitten named Balerion that would follow her around the castle you could find her running the red keep wild and impassioned but sweet and kind, she didn’t understand why she would never see dragons ever. Your daughter sees the dragons and thinks it's just another day but I see the way that little Ned looks at them with utter shock I wish your father both of them could be here to me their grandkids and see how their how great their son is.” 

“I can't speak much about Rheagar but Ned saw the dragons when they first hatched, he pet Meleys and she nipped at his finger he laughed though it's hard to believe that was only 6 nearly 7 years ago it feels like a lifetime since then.” 

My own tone gently and wishful things were so much simpler than now I have been a king for around 4 years and a father for 3 almost 4. Between the city and the girls, I get no sleep and the few nights that I'm not bombarded with duties I'm either being attacked in bed by my wife to the point where she exhausted us both into a comma or I'm sparing with Viserys and Rob. 

Taking in a deep breath we stopped at our room moving through the spacious room I could see the heavy black chest that was hidden off to the right in the room. Gripping tightly to the chest I packed with pillows and blankets into the chest before slipping the eggs into the chest and then locking it. First I have to hide the eggs then I have the throne room to contend with oh joy. 

Daenerys POV 

Missandie helped me scrub my little monsters her golden eyes were focused on Rhaella trying to scrub the dirt from her skin until it shone bright pink. All the while the girls were giggling as they splashed about the water. A loving smile pulled at Missandei’s lips as she scrubbed the grim out of her hair until her silver curls gleamed in the light. 

Turning my attention to Lyanna, her soft grey eyes bubbled with excitement as she looked down at her gray egg that she just had to bring in the tub with her. Thick white bubbles shined in her hair as she hummed a sweet song one that I know that her father had taught her. Rhealla took up the song of the dance of dragons as she grinned at her pure white egg shimmering with soap. 

Both splashed about until their skin returned to the smooth creamy color that we had all been used too. They had their father's beauty and the classic looks of old valyria and the piercing intensity that only Rheagar has. Grinning gently I pulled my soapy hands from their wet and clean forms as my own silk pink dress is no soaked in water. “Missandei o you think that you could help them get dressed and make sure that they don't pick matching close the palace staff doesn't appreciate behind tricked.” 

I jabbed a pointed at both my little girls but they only giggles before jumping up from the tub with a good-natured smile. Running about the palace naked as the day they were born. Missandei gave me a loving smile before rushing after them. 

The sight warmed my heart as I made my way back to my own room, slipping the dress from my body the fabric pooled around the floor as my silver hair tickled my back as I made my way over to my wardrobe. Pulling out a smooth black silk gown with red lace sleeves and my back is exposed. 

Taking in a deep breath I pulled on my clothes on and slipped on a pair of silver slippers with pearls lining the front of the shoe they, unlike my other shoes, didn't pinch my toes. As I made my way out of the room I could hear two sets of giggles as a part of me felt guilty about today. Little Ned would often come crying to me saying that my daughter was bullying him. 

They would tease him for being a crybaby and I had to admit that he is a bit of a cry baby, but he is a sweat soft-hearted boy and I did feel guilty but no matter how much I watched my daughter they found a way to sneak off. They have Rhaegar at his wit's end and speaking of Rhaegar I could see him frowning as he pace through the throne room 

His freshly pressed doublet of black with red trim and a wolf pendant resting on his chest while Ghost rest at his feet giving me tired huff as if to say he is pacing again stop him. He paced back and forth clearly annoyed about something. 

I did the only thing that I knew would calm him down gripping tightly to his collar I forced his lips to crash against mine as the taste of honey cakes and wine began to mingle between the two of us. I had my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue ran over the lower part of my mouth forcing a slight moan to leave my lips. 

“Your grace, my king” A somewhat embarrassed voice that belonged to Missandei forced me to smile as I pulled my lips from my husband to find Missandei standing with Rhealla and Lyanna on their side of her yanking on her arms. Missandei smiled her curls were comb and rippling down her shoulder as her silk blue dress shimmered in the light. 

Lyanna stood to her right in a short lace gold dress that stopped at her knee with strappy sandals, Rhealla wore the same shoes but instead she word a shimmering silver dress that stopped at her upper thigh... 

Both rushed into the room happily as the open roof stared back at me 6 pegs were placed around the throne room. Setting happily on the porch, her claws clinging tightly is Meleys her deep blue eyes studied all of us as her lips looked to be pulled into a smile. She lowered her head into the throne room looming over my girls. Both of them busted into a fit of giggles as Meleys licked both of their faces with a large forked tongue.

A smile pulled at both my lips and Rhaegars as he frowned at them he made his way over to his throne, a plain silver Thorne with leather gray trim and headboard, my throne was a thick black leather with red leather headboard. Both greeted me as I made my way over to the throne. 

Tyraxes roared from above as she stood at the perch just above Rheagar her large massive form and dangerous red eyes loomed overhead. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegel weren’t the least pit instead. But Tessarion sat on her perch just above the throne room door. That way men had to walk in her shadow. With knowing gray eyes she studied the twins as they giggled at her before rushing to the throne, Rhealla ran over to Rhaegar, Lyanna ran over to me. 

Placing Lyanna gently into my lap she sat with her shoulder thrown back and her chin tilted upwards, like any queen should be, Rhealla much like her father sat far too lax and bored in the throne-like it was nothing more than another chair. She had his exact personality despite his doubt. With a sharp nod, the unsullied guard opens the door to reveal the first person of the day. A large plump man with a perfume scent and pale fat cheeks with a bald head. 

He took one look at me and then Rhaegar before dropping to his knees, slowly after a moment he began to rise in fear of the dragons. I didn't know him and the bored look that Rheagar gave him told me that he did know him either but Ser Barristan let out a shocked gasp. 

“May I present Daenerys Targaryen second of her name rightful queen of the Andals, the first man, and Roynar, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, the unburnt, the mother of a dragon. My, I also present Rhaegar Targaryen second of his name rightful king of the andals, the first men, and Roynar, the white wolf, the winter dragon, the father of dragons, and conqueror of Mereen. May I also peasant princess Rhealla and Lyanna Targaryen rightful heiress to the seven kingdoms you may speak.” 

With sharp wide eyes, the large portly man shifted from me to Rhaegar to my girls and then to the dragons that swirled around the room. Fear and regret shined in his dark eyes as Ghost stood up snarling as he sensed the tension that filled the air. The portly man spoke in a cold shocked tone. “My name is Varys master of whispers, the spider of the west and I have some information that you might be interested in.”


	51. A Web Of Lies

Varys POV 

There is a stillness to the air a tension that followed my announcement, hate, and rage brimmed in the eyes of the noble Barristan the bold. His eyes sparkled with hate as he took a step forward so that he was standing before his king and queen. The warmth in the room grew stifling with that one display of aggression.

The once bright blue sky brought their warmth or light to the room only fear that crept into my throat and forced my mouth to grow dry. The open ceiling had 6 pegs though only 3 of them had dragons and the sight of them force shudders down my spine. 

Each had an imposing presence with a wingspan of 85 feet with long coiling necks and large heads they were close to rivaling the dragons of old. Cold deadly slit eyes greeted me the king's dragons alone were twice the size of Blackfyre and I'm sure twice as dangerous. The dragons glared back at me as the silence echoed in their ears.

Shifting my sight to a man sitting in a silver and gray throne is a man with thick black curly and soft violet eyes he looks so much like Rhaegar that it took my breath away. His lean yet muscular form and high cheekbones scream of old Valyria.

Though the hate and mistrust that formed in his eyes as he straightened himself out on his throne force shivers of terror down my spine. His wolf jumped up from his spot at the king's feet, standing rigid at his side.

Sitting in his lap is a little girl with soft silver hair with wide lilac-colored eyes. She sat in a silver lace dress that stopped at her knee her curls were washed and freshly brushed and her skin a light creamy color unblemished and perfect. 

The red dragon that loomed over them glared hatefully at me, cold silt ruby eyes that could bore through my soul just like the Prince of Dorne mentioned. It’s winged arms clenched tightly to the pegs as it’s long coiling neck lowered so that it large blocky head rested behind the king. 

I didn't know what to make of the beast but as I looked over to the spike blue dragon I knew that one wrong move would kill me. My lips tremble and an icy cold bead of sweat dripped down my back as terror forced my blood to curdle and freeze all at the same time. “I have come here to humbly beg for your forgiveness and to become your humble servant. I bring information and news from the west to prove my value and loyalty.”

Those words did nothing to save me from the ire of the Robb Stark his cold blue eyes stared at me with utter hatred so potent that it jabbed at my body like well-sharpened knives. Ser Barristan echoing and booming voice assaulted my soul as I flinched backward as the dragons fed off the fear and hate of the people in the room.

“My queen, my king, don't trust a single word that comes out of this man's mouth if you can even call him a man. He is the person that made up such foul rumors about you both and besmirched the name of the late prince Aegon.”

The hate in his voice was all that it took to whip the beast in the throne room into a furry, the white direwolf with eyes of blood stalked toward me. His back legs tensed and his white fur began to rise. Thick black lips curled over his teeth as I quickly spoke in a panicked voice. 

Looking to the queen for help but all I found is another little girl she had the same button nose, the same high cheek, and soft silver curls as her sister they even had the same body type. The only differences were her eyes and her outfit, she had the soft stormy gray eyes that her father once had before he hatched the dragons. She also had a loose-fitting black and red lace dress that came to her upper thigh with soft strapping golden sandals. She gave me a wife stare as she watched on with intrigue. 

“Aegon has married Arianne Martell and secured all the kingdoms but the lie I crafted with the help of his true father Illyrio is unraveling. The Vale hates him for the actions of his dragon, he can mount the beast but he cannot control it. The beast stalks the sky he burned down the tower of Sky and Stone and that isn't even the worst of it. Give me the chance to speak and you won't regret it.” 

My tone came out in a hurried panic as the white direwolf loomed over me, my legs shook and my heart threatened to give out at any moment. My body shook with terror and my lips trembled as gleaming white teeth snapped at the air around me. But the beast made no move to attack me he simply loomed over me. 

Cold violet eyes from the king and queen told me to go on, both had their chins jutted out and hate shined in their eyes but they made no moves to kill me. “He loses control of the beast more each day. It resides in the dragon pit free to leave at it wills, the beast terrorize the skies not even a few weeks before I made the journey east, the dragon burned alive 3 villages in the reach and even their fields. When confronted the king says nothing, the same can be said for the western ports such as Lannisterport which was set on fire.” 

Taking in a heavy breath I chanced a look at the king and queen both were boiling in silent rage I knew that much but they didn't let on to their rage just sat there with hard cold maks waiting for me to proceed.

“If that weren't enough, he tried to get the beast to stop, whipped the beast, tired to even chain him when things got really bad. But it was of no use, he attacked almost all of the kingdoms except for Dragonstone and Dorne. WIth each kills the beast fears humans less and less. Our lands are burning, women, children, and men alike die and when they ask thee king why this happens he just gives them this cold look and claims that he commands the beast to do it because he hears threats of the uprising.” 

Even as I spoke the words I could remember the look of madness in his eyes when he sat alone in his room running his hands messy through his hair as he began to unravel. The dragon was growing more wild with each day and soon it might even turn on Aegon. That was what he feared and I wish that was the worst of it but it wasn't by a long shot. 

“The boy has gone mad it started the moment he hatched the egg, at that point things began to unravel he was able to take the throne but only because the realm was fractured and exhausted from war. Tyrion was the first to figure out his lie. A night at Dragonstone I was speaking with Aegon about the return of his father and Tyrion had been creeping in the shadows. Oberyn found out when Aegon reward the murder and betrayal of the Lannisters by giving Joffery the Reach and Tywin was given a spot on his council. Oberyn was banished back to Dorne and Arianne married her false cousin though she doesn't know that she married a blackfyre. Tyrion was given the Rock to keep his mouth shut and he has but even now the realm obeys him but only out of fear of his dragons. The Dornish of has no choice but to be loyal since Aegon married the heiress of Sunspear.”

I let the time pass in silence letting my voice echoed off the roofless room and a heavy choking tension swallowed the room as I spoke again this time in a more controlled voice. “After you denied Aegon, he turned his sight on the north. He sent a letter to the Boltons telling them how you have dragon eggs hidden in the crypts and that the king in the north is siding with you and plans to destroy all of the north using the Targaryen dragons. Once he said that the north fell into his hands, there they found 3 eggs, 2 eggs were broken but one survive and that lead Aegon on the path that he is on now.” 

At that moment the tension broke and the king and queen began to whisper in high Valyrian. Whatever their words were they forced shivers down my spine as I stared at their contemplation in silence. 

Daenerys POV 

This had to be a sick joke I look to Rhaegar my heart pounding in my chest as I held Lyanna tighter, this was my one fear that a Blackfyre would get a full-grown dragon but a freshly hatch one is just as dangerous. He bonded with the beast, if he had taken Rhaegal then there would at least still be a part of him that would be loyal to me. But with a brand new dragon in this world, there is no telling what kind of damage could be done. 

Rhaegar’s spoke in the most chilling voice that I have ever heard, his cold hate-filled voice forces my blood to turn to ice. As flames of red, blue, and silver shone in the light as his body began to grow tense and his lashing words cut down Varys and the tension swirling around him.

“So what you are telling me is that the moment that the dragon hatched all fell in line to his side and believe him to be the real son of Rhaegar Targaryen and you think that you would come here and trick us into letting you live to allow you to use my father and dead brother who was killed by the very Lannister that this boy let live. They weren't his father and brother, or his sister but they were relatives of his. You let a boy like that be in charge of the kingdoms and you thought what that he would make a good king” 

If not for the little girl that sat in his lap I'm sure that he would have lunged at Varys, the amount of hate in his voice force Ghost to snap at the air around Varys’s face. Bright white teeth taunted him as he shifted to me as if noticing something in my face that I thought I had hidden well.

“Is there something wrong my queen you looked troubled.” Even as he said the words a shudder ran down my spine as I forced my face to go blank I spoke in even tone. “The only thing that can break dragon eggs is another dragon or if the egg hatched, other then that the egg would have completely turned to stone.” 

“Those eggs had hatched, I don't know if they are off further west even more west than Westeros if they are hiding out behind the wall but those eggs didn't break and a Blackfyre with a dragon-like that will put an end to the kingdoms. It will only grow more unsightly as the beast gets older it will grow strong and the weak connection between them will break.” 

Even as I said the words I couldn't keep the ire or hate from my voice, this all too urgent to stressing for me to even begin to mask my hatred for this man. The cracking of dragon wings forced me to look over to the large open balcony. Cream and gold wings glitter in the light as Viserys jumped from his back landing gracefully on the ground. In my own silent shaking rage I didn't notice how close Drogon and Rheagel were. 

“That's not all he and his dragon, they aren't like yours, Blackfyre which is the name of the dragon, well they….” His voice grows cold and hesitant as Viserys glared at him in silent confusion but didn't dare make his presence known. He only had to look at the cold mask of venom on Rhaegar's face to know that there is something wrong. 

“What do you mean that there is something wrong with him and his dragon how do you mean?” My tone even as I shifted my gaze away from my loving husband and over to Varys, he looked uncomfortable as Rhaegel and Drogon flew over the horizon in threatening circles with a cold predatory look in their eyes. Feeding off my own hate and urgency caused by the words pooling from his mouth. 

“Well for starters, Aegon isn’t fireproof like you all are. Touching his dragon for long periods of time hurts him and for the moment the beast doesn't know it but if he were to find out then the boiling heat that pools of his body hurt Aegon then there is no knowing what might happen. The beast is only 3 years old but already grows more dangerous by the day, their bond began to weaken the moment that they got to Dragonstone . Ever since then, he had been on a killing spree. He doesn't attack a herd of sheep, cows or other livestock. He refuses to eat anything but humans. He revels in it kills them for sport as well as food.” 

Snarling Rhaegar spoke in a cold tone cutting him off and forgetting his mask of indifference like this was all too much for him. “Dragonstone sense it, that he wasn't a Targaryen they sense his blood. His blood it's polluted I'm not 100% Targaryen I'm only half but my father was a pureblood Targaryen so was his father before him and so on. Not to mention I have the magic and the blood of the first man in my veins that is why my dragons haven't killed anyone that I didn't order them to.” 

“Dany is 100% Targaryen and her dragons has never gone out of their way to attack a city. Viserys keep Viserion tamed, the Blackfyre started with a bastard Daemon Blackfyre he was already half Targaryen and after he lost the fight for the throne he ran off to Essos, not all of them were married to their siblings. My guess is that while he does have enough blood to hatch a dragon he doesn't have enough to control the dragon.’

“When they are younger they imprint on the first person that they see that help keeps them tame when they are young. But as they get older you have to have enough magic in your blood to keep them in control. By giving that boy an egg and letting two more hatches without you even knowing you do realize that you have to doom all of Westeros.”

“Even if we do take back all 9 kingdoms and can fix whatever damage he might have done you do realize that there is no chance that we will be able to bring this dragon to heel. Trying to kill him will only do more harm than good in the end the beast will be dead but how many of our dragons, how many people will have to die for that to happen.”

“You realize that all of this is your doing you started all of this with your foolishness, you were going to pass him off as a false king force my wife and mother of my children to marry him! Then what!? Were you going to turn a blind eye when he grew mad, let him attack people and beat her and anyone that got in his way.”  
“Do you know that he had the nerve to claim my wife as his possession, my wife who I would put entire cities to the slaughter for her, and all she would have to do is ask I'm devoted to this woman and our family and I can only imagine what your Blackfyre has in store for not only them but for anyone that dares to defy him!” 

The rage finally came to a simmer as he lifted Rhaella gently from his lap placing her on the throne before making his way over to Varys. Ghost prowled around Varys as Tyraxes roared so loud that the sound is deafening a thick husky screeched filled the air forcing the ground to shake. 

Taking one look at him and I could tell that the hate in his body is bone-deep his shoulders shook with a new kind of rage as the hate that ran in his chest began to surface as his feet slapped against the ground. 

Pulling Blackfyre from his sheath and nightfall from the other placing the two blades to the neck of the spider as he gave him a cold glare. His eyes looked like they were lit up with outrage. Silver and black blades gleaming wickedly in the light hungering for the blood of the spider. 

Power radiated off of Rhaegar that forced shivers down my spine and as I watched him, lost in his rage a part of me feared that he would kill the spider before we got all we needed from him. 

The thought of a dragon untamed and wild haunting the sky ready to snatch my children from the ground force a crippling panic to well in my chest. Looking at Rhaegar I knew that he felt the same way that he was simply worried about us. I knew that he would kill for us, die for us, live for us but there were times like this where I see him so lost in his emotion that I realized I really have found the best man. 

“I understand you're angry I didn't know any of this but his blood isn't any more dilated than yours is, yes he is from a branch of the Targaryen line but his family practiced insects up until his mother who married Iyllrio. I had every reason to believe that he could tame a dragon” The terror that shook his voice made me think that he might wet himself at any moment. 

Though I could see the fear in his face as his legs shook in silent terror but Rheagar doesn't seem convinced. “Through him in the dungeons have the brazen beast interrogate him, I want to know everything that is in his skull and let him live he will admit all of his wrongs doing to all the people of Westeros before dying. You might be a spider, but a wolf and a dragon has never bowed before a spider and they won't start now” 

Rhaegar burned with rage as he pulled his blades from either side of Varys neck as the portly man dropped to his knees with his head bent. I watched the guards rushing to his side both were lean with golden masks of an eagle and a lion stared back at me. His image faded from my few as he was dragged like a sack of flour only the tense form of Rhaegar remained.

“I'm going for a flight I need to clear my head, I need to think about our next move. You will have to carry on with court without me not that you really need me anyway.” He gave me a loving stare but I could see the rage storming in his eyes, Rhealla being daddy’s little princess jumped up onto her feet and rushed over to him. 

Yanking gently on his hand as she looked up at him with those big round lilac eyes that I knew Rhaegar never had the power to resist. “Can I go with you daddy please.” Even as she said the words I could see his rage ebbing as she stared up at him with soft eyes and a loving smile. 

Rheagar grinned gently at her as his rage left him for a fleeting moment, I know that it took all that he had not to kill this man that created such a monster. “I'm sorry sweetie but not this time listen to mommy okay?” 

Kissing her gently on the temple he stalked off with Ghost standing by Rhaella’s side, as a bigger pout formed on her face, she idly ran her fingers through Ghost’s fur much like her father does. The thought forced a smile on my face, Rhealla loved to ride on Tessarions back and Lyanna favor Meleys. Both only road with their father, the thought force a sad smile on my face.

“Come on dear we still have the rest of court to speak with you can sit in daddy's throne.” I smiled gently at her Rhaegar rarely said no to her when she asked for a ride so I could tell that this truly upset her I know that all of this went over her head but even she could see how angry her father had become.

“Okay,” Her words sullen and heartbroken she made her way over to the throne of silver and white all the while Ghost prowled protectively at her side. I looked down to Lyanna her gray eyes studied her father who disappeared his tense back is all that any of us could see as Rhaella climbed into his throne. Taking Westeros back just got harder they were in civil war when Rob left and now they are united against us under a false and mad king. Just great!


	52. Not So Happy Name Day

Jon POV 

Rage threatened to force my heart to explode in my chest as a raging inferno burned in my heart and mind. My throat felt on fire like at any moment I would be the one to stare spewing fire. I didn't think that I could get this so angry this so lost in rage but what will that monster do to my children to my wife if things do go this way. Robert Barartohn didn't have a dragon and he still stops at nothing to try to kill Dany and Viserys. 

This boy, this false dragon, not only have all the lords and their military might backed up this fool but now I hear that he has a dragon with a weak bond. Can things get any worse?! This beast is only three and I knew that it would take some time to get ready for this war and by the time that we get back to the west who knows how long it will take. 

It took all I have not to fly on my girls back across the narrow sea and kill him and all the fools that follow him. I know that there is no way he will simply let us have our empire in the east. He had a beast and if what Varys said can be trusted there might be 2 more dragons just flying about. 

Tomorrow is Ned’s name day, things were supposed to be happy to be getting better and now this news slammed against us all. There is an army of united slave cities on the march I don't have time to worry about this problem. We have the unsullied and the trained men and women of this city plus 6 dragons is that going to be enough. 

Right now I have too focused on what I can control and that is this coming battle with Yunkai, Astapor, and Volantis. But I couldn't help but think about Aegon over to the west waiting for a chance to kill everyone that I have ever loved. 

“ _ You just said you wouldn't worry about things that you can't control _ ” The smooth thick husky voice of Tessarion fluttered into my mind as I looked up from my thoughts to see Tessarion. Cool diligent silver eyes ripped me from my mindless wandering as her larger imposing presence loomed over me. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked up to see the thick red desert sands stared back at e as the colorful brick wall of Meereen looked at my back. I noticed Tyraxes flying off in the distance while Meleys retreating to the caves to report the eggs. “Sorry about that, the girls just took them didn't even bother to ask”

I shook my head sadly as I ran a smooth hand night Tessarion’s hot sizzling skin that felt like nothing but a dull warmth to me. Tessarion just gave me bored eyes as she moved closer to my body as the thought of two free dragons filled my mind again and I knew that I just couldn't push the thought out of mind. 

“There were 6 eggs down here 2 were thought to be destroyed but Dany and I know that they are still out there somewhere can you sense them like you sense you sisters?” Even as I say the words I began to climb up her silver scales shined in the light as her heavy cracking wings filled my ears as the world starts to grow smaller as I did so. 

Staring at the bright silver and gray radiant scales shined as I grabbed two silver spines with gray tips as I pulled back she took off higher into the sky hiding amongst the clouds. Her husky voice filled my mind as she spoke in a carious voice. 

“ _ I know that they are alive and I can feel them the 3 of them off in the west but their exact position and what they look like, that I don't know _ ” 

Tessarion didn’t often speak into my mind but when she did, I felt like the words should be taken seriously, the thought of 2 wild dragons that might be 3 pretty soon if he bond grew weaker.

I wonder what would happen to Aegon if his Blackfyre dragon knew that he wasn't fireproof would he burn him? Eat him? That would just be wishful thinking, shaking my head sadly I took the time to enjoy the moment. 

The bright blue sky with wispy white clouds greeted me as I looked to see the city looming below even from where I could see the throne room. It never rained here so making it into an open-air palace seemed like the best choice. 

Dragons are powerful but there was nothing to stop a stray arrow or an assassin from making their way into the throne room. But with this new open throne room, there is at least one dragon protecting us at all times. 

I did it mostly for dany her Queen's guard consist of Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah that are not enough people, not when the whole western world wants us dead. Though the sound of rushing wind forces me to leave my thoughts. 

For a few hours I flew over the baking red sands, I could see the heat and humidity for the air as the sun shined in the air. The bright blue sky started to grow dark as the sky is lit up with vibrant colors. Bright orange and deep purple twilight colors stared back at me as we flew through the clouds. 

The warmth of the sun began to fade as sweat drenched my clothes as my form slice through the clouds ripping them apart as the moist in the cloud began to soak my skin in a cool relief.

Climbing higher in the air I felt the wind slapped against my face helping to ease the stifling heat that swirled around me as my heart thunder happily in my chest. I flight so light so perfect like at this moment I wasn't a king, I wasn't a father of two wild daughters and I wasn’t the husband to the most beautiful women in the world I’m just here. 

We flew for hours and it still felt like I'm flying for the first time, a sense of relief filled my chest but loud pounding screams and thumps of arrows filled my ears. Confusion pooled into my chest as I slipped into my mind trying to figure out what is going on. As I looked through her slit eyes I noticed a military camp as clear as day.

Hate gleamed in their eyes as they loaded back what looked to be a poor imitation of a scorpion, really it was nothing more than an oversized crossbow. I could hear her soft think forcing me to leave Tessarion’s mind when she banked hard to the right. 

Dodging the arrow I noticed a few more scorpion and capulet were getting ready to fling, Tessarions dodge the arrows easily but soon I knew that there would be flaming rocks being flung at us. 

But the overwhelming rage and hate that coursed through Tessarion’s blood made it a bit hard to control her. She let out furious roars as silver and gray flames shout of her mouth. Black smoke dance along the sky as silver flames began to bathe the slave quarters. But the camp spanned for miles and just the two of us couldn't take them on. “Tessarion head home” 

Whipping back on her spikes I tried to force her to turn around but the hate overpowered my mind, bloodlust and rage poured over the link as I yanked harder his time speaking about a more commanding tone. “Let's go Tessarion now!” 

Tessarion lost in her rage whipped her cooling head back, her dagger-shaped black teeth were hunched from my face as she bit the air around me. I force calming waves over the link as her cold murderous silver eyes stared back at me. I force all my power over the link and rather reluctantly we spun around and move back to Meereen. 

The hours passed by in silence and as the large colorful brick wall that surrounded Meereen stared back at me I could sense Tessarion’s rage ebbing and guilt began to flood the link. Smiling sadly I spoke to Tessarion in a gentle and loving tone as I ran a gentle hand along her long coiling neck.

“Easy Tessarion I get it, I'm not the poster child for self-control I did nearly killed a guy today in front of my kids.” Smiling gently the mighty beast I could sense her easiness filled my mind as I looked to see the large imposing presence of the pyramid. “Take me to the throne room” 

My tone commanding as worry began to eat away at my chest they had to know the gates had to be closed and our defense shored up. I knew that they will be active in the coming days and the very thought that there might be just a few feet away from the city. Flying quickly we stopped at the balcony it stared back at me as Ghost looked to be resting on the balcony as if he had been waiting for me. 

His pure white fur shimmered in the air as he looked up his cool blood-red eyes telling me that it was about time that I got here. Smiling sadly at him I jumped from Tessarion’s back landing smoothly on the balcony as my heart thump with anticipation as my mouth went dry with worry. Taking in a deep breath I made my way into the throne room with Ghost lapping at my heels the loud thunderous cracks of Tessarion filled my ears as she went back to her cave to rest. 

Moving quickly down the hall my shoes slapped against the cool marbled ground as Ghost crept silently next to me. I knew that at this time the others had to be at the dining hall trying to forget all that happened today if only for a moment. But as I walked passed the statues guards, throwing the doors open the bright brazier lights blinded me a bit. 

The room was lit up with laughter and joy as the girls clutched tightly to their new eggs as the room was lit up with excited chatter about the revival of these great beasts. I could hear Ned little whiny and nasally voice like he had been crying again I know that he didn't think that it is fair that his cousin gets eggs and his name day is tomorrow and he didn't get any. 

I could hear Dany and Talisa laughing as they chatted easily while they talked about the frat and tourney that is supposed to commence tomorrow. I wanted to shut it down but I knew that if I did that the city might be thrown into chaos with the thought of an imposing military force comes bearing down on them. 

Pushing the door open I hid my panic behind a cool loving mask as I made my way to the long table. Both girls were chatting happily their eggs resting in their laps as they devoured their food in between the lulls of the conversations. All of them chowed down on roasted pork and boiled potatoes, Rob had a sweet smile on his face as Ned sat in his lap still pouting and refusing to eat his vegetables. 

Shaking my head I noticed Catelyn she smiled sweetly at her grandson love pooling in the eyes but my kids now that is a different story, my kids simply called her lady Tully. They knew that she was my father's wife but that she wasn't their grandmother.

They knew that Rob is their uncle but they don't seem to care how they are related, the thought forced a sad smile on my face our family dynamic is confusing at times. Dany, on the other hand, sensing the difference in the atmosphere shifted to look at me her soft lilac eyes sparkled with worry and fear. I knew at that moment that she knew that there was something wrong. “We need to talk” 

Even as I said the words this tension began to fill the room as a heavy silence drowned out all the laughter and joy. Both girls were looking at me as Ned cocked his head to the side not sure what was going on. 

Rob quickly not missing a beat gave Dany a cautious glance before rising to his feet handing Ned off to Talisa while Dany's blood riders rushed to her back. While Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah stood silent and diligent at her back. 

Taking in a deep breath the mood ended and quickly we all made out way to the war room no one dares mention or question my motives they just followed. With my beloved wife at my side, I could tell that she didn't like any of this but she stood firm at my side. 

Rob and the others walked behind us not speaking until we made it into the room, with a heavy huff I collapse heavily in a leather-bound chair. Rubbing my temple gingerly Dany ran a hand along my shoulder as Rob stood by the window lost in thought as he spoke in a daze and almost cautious voice. “If this is about Varys we need to know all that we can about Westeros you can't….” 

I lifted a hand and gave him a cold gaze cutting off whatever idiotic thought might have crossed his mind I hate Varys but he couldn't think that I'm so foolish enough that I would kill him when I still needed him. 

“This is not about Varys, I flew for hours until the sunset on the moon started to rise and in those hours of light, I came across a military camp that spends miles maybe even yards. They could be here within a day or two. The host it's coming and we need to be ready, close the gates no one goes in or out and makes sure that soldiers are watching the wall the whole time. I want to guard duty to increase. They have the Dothraki, every sellsword company in Essos and scorpion we can't have them breaching the city then it will be over.” 

The whole room stood still as Viserys made way into the room, sweat dripped down his creamy skin as he notices the tension filling the air. Rob looked stiff as a bored as his blue eyes race to find a solution. 

Grey Worm looked to the fire as if he could see the coming battle in the flames, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah hid their worry well but I could still see it in their eyes. Dany, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit affected as she spoke in a commanding voice.

“We are gonna have to keep the dragons grounded, the boys must stay within the palace walls and the girls are in their nest. We can't fly carless, they might get hurt they weren’t as old as Rheanys when she and Vhagar were shot out of the sky during the battle for Dorne.” 

Her tone is so cold and intuitive that the whole room snapped out of their daze to look at her as Rob spoke in a somewhat annoyed voice. “So now what do we cancel the tourney?” 

Looking at Rob he looked slightly annoyed like somehow this war is my fault but as I spoke in a cool tone one that I had hoped would inspire confidence and faith. “No we are going to keep up with the tourney just double the guard and I want guards on the twin's room, Ned’s room and yours as well. If the people find out that there is an army on the march the peace of the city could be dissolved” Dany nodded her head in arrangement the son of the harpy hadn't been active for years why should one day be any different. With a sharp nod, the meeting ending and the longest day of my life are about to begin.

Lyanna POV 

I watched the crowd going by as I sat on a gray mare running a smooth hand against her silver mane as her soft brown eyes greeted me. I looked over to see Rhaella a wide smile on her face as she at on her black stallion with deep gray almost black eyes. A slight smile on her face as I road next to Ned, his deep black curls are freshly clipped. 

His soft gray eyes stared back at me as I smiled gently at him as he looked like he might fall from his leather saddle which I thought was strange. I didn't ride with a saddle neither did Rhealla, momma said that it would be better to learn how to ride like a true Dothraki princess. Smiling gently I watched my mother and father riding just a bit ahead of us. 

Daddy road his black stallion with deep chocolate brown eyes, while momma roared her silver filly with a white man and smooth silver eyes. The sun bore down on me as the bright blue sky loomed overhead. I watched as Tessarion flying in the distance. 

While Tyraxes sat on the golden harpy her large class biting deep into the gold statue as her neck coiled around the figure as her silt ruby eyes studied us from above. Smiling gently I watched her watching us before turning her sights to the fight pits and I did the same. 

I watched as people stared at us in awe and love as momma waves loving at them and smiled a wide dazzling smile. But my eyes were directed towards the crowd every once in a while I could see sharp golden masks in the shape of the harpy. 

The heat swirled around me as the bright golden light of the sun blinded me as the horse neighed softly and kept going. I thought that I might have imagined it and the loud cheers of the fighting pit helped to make me forget that I had ever seen them.

My heart thumped happily as I grinned at the sight as the large black iron bar shining in the light as daddy lowered himself off of the horse. Rushing over to me a loving smile pulling at his lips he looked a lot less angry then he did yesterday. Holding his arms upwards to me I smiled happily as I flung myself from the back of my horse giggling happily as he caught me nuzzling my neck while tickling my sides. 

Tears trickled down my face from laughing so hard as it got harder to catch my breath, laughing happily I noticed Rhaella holding mama's hand as she tucked her chin out and walked like a true princess but don't let her looks fool you she's just as wild as Tyraxes. Daddy let out a slight laugh as he held me tightly to his chest. The soft baking sands rested beneath daddy’s feet. 

It didn't take us long to get into our box the smooth state shield roof rested over us as the coolness of the fabrics hit my skin. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan standing at either side of the box while daddy places me in my chair while Ghost rested at his feet.

Uncle Rob sat just behind daddy while Rhealla sat next to me and then Ned next to her. Grey Wind sat by Ned’s side nuzzling his hands and neck to get his attention before licking his face.

Momma sat to the left side of daddy’s her lilac eyes shined in the light as she looked over the fighting pits. She had a slight frown on her face but she rose up from the chair with all the elegance of a queen. Her silver hair is pulled back in a thick braid and a pure white silk dress. Smiling gently at me and Rhaella she moved a little further out into the sun. 

Taking in a deep breath I watched momma's chest began to expand as she spoke in a loud voice, “Today we are here to celebrate the name day of Eddard Stark my beloved nephew and son of the great Commander Rob Stark a beloved and honored family member. Lets the first day of today tourney set off the greatest 3 days celebration that this city has ever seen”

Her voice boomed over the loud stadium as a roar of cheers and approval filled the humid air. Ned smiled gently his gray eyes sparkling with pride that he is for once the main topic of discussion. 

Momma nodded her head and the tourney began, the men happily fought lunging at each other with blunted swords, maces, and daggers. All look ready to spill blood no matter how hard they whacked they never got that blood. “Sorry for being late,” I snapped my head back to see Uncle Viserys he smiled gently at me and winked evilly at Rhaella who giggled like they were up to a prank and didn't invite me.

His deep purple eyes stared back at me as he sat down right behind mommy, Missandei sat next to momma with sparkling golden eyes in a silk blue dress. Ghost rested at daddy's feet as he smiled at me with shining red eyes. 

Grey Wind sat at Ned side yellow eyes piercing as he stared at the fighting pits licking his chops hungrily. I don't find this interesting at all but Rhealla’s eyes sparkled as she jumped and dogged as if she were the one fighting.

I could only laugh at her as I sat bored resting my right arm on the chair arm and rested my head on my open plan. The boredom forced my mind to go blank as a tired yawn left my lips, looking over to daddy he looked to be just bored as me. 

He leaned into his back of his throne tilting his head upwards as he let out a tired yawn, pointed violet eyes that sparkled in the light looked dead to the world. Smiling gently at my giggle he turned down to look at me a playful grin pulling at his lips. “Are you watching me?” His tone light and joking as he ran through my silver curls. 

I nodded my head as I climbed into his lap forcing a light giggled to leave his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on my head. “I know it's boring but I don't think your sister thinks so” Even as he said the words we both turned our heads to see her leaning forward-moving her head out of the way each time Ghost tried to lick her. “Ghost stop I'm going to miss the good parts!” 

Smiling gently daddy let out bellowing laughter that force the rest of the royal box to look at us, momma place a gentle pale hand over her lips hiding her smile as a light airy laugh filled the air. Uncle Rob stared back at me with bright blue eyes sparkled as he and aunt Talisa laughing sharing a knowing look. Rhealla, on the other hand, didn't dare tear her eyes away from the fight. 

Taking in a deeply bored breath daddy rested his chin on my head, I let out my tired yawn as servants walked about the box giving momma wine and figs while daddy tossed some meat to Ghost. His bright red eyes sparkled with love as he ripped eagerly into his meal. Uncle Rob did the same with Grey Wind and watching the two of them eat had to be the most interesting thing about the whole day. 

I could feel my eyes sliding closet I knew that I would be asleep in a matter of minutes but a blood-curdling scream ripped me from my thoughts of sleep. Snapping my eyes open I watched as a man with bright golden harpy mask running through the crow with spears and short swords. 

Terro thumped in my chest as panic screeched filled the air, all of our eyes widen with doubt as daddy jumped from his chair clutching tightly to me as he looked over to momma. Closing his eyes he looked like he was sleeping as his boy grew relaxed. 

Uncle Rob ran to his wife's side pulling Ice the thick greatsword out of his teeth. The rippling steal shined in the light as the starry patterned glared at me, Grey Winds gray and dark fur started to bristle as his shoulder tense and his thick black lips curled over his teeth. 

The razor-sharp canines stared back at me, as uncle Viserys pulled out Dark Sister the flames patterned shield shined in the light as he moves to Missandei and mommas side. Bloodcurdling screams filled the air as blood erupted like geysers. 100’s of men flushed into the arena with a golden mask on. 

Grey Worm and the unsullied rushed to get to our side as men with hateful looked started to close in around us. Mommas blood riders rushed to her side, whips,arkahs, and bows were pulled out in a rush.

The men started to get closer and closer and finally after a monstrous shriek filled the air as a mighty blood-red dragon appeared above the fighting pits. While the silver and gray colors of the Starks flowed over the head as Tessarion greeted us with cold silver eyes. Daddy let out a sigh of relief like he was the one that called them here. “Rhealla, Ned, come here you guy are hearing back the palace Ser Jorah go with them” 

Jumping into the pit I felt the air rushing around me as his legs slammed against the red baking sands stared back at me. Placing me gently I could see the men with golden masks stare back at me as they rushed forward with hunger in their eyes. 

Daddy turned to look at the large looming royal box as Rhealla and Ned gave him wide confused stares, Rhealla didn't even think about it, she jumped into daddy's arms her wide lilac eyes grew bold. I turned back to see 30 men gripping tightly to the short swords as they kicked up the back sand. 

The hungry in their eyes force shivers down my spine as the slashing and hacking of spear and sword sliced through the air. Momma let out a panic screech, “Rhaegar!” Daddy places Rhea down on the ground. Moving quick and methodology as he turned to look at Ned. The dragon with their wide 85 feet wingspan let out murderous roars as they circle the stadium not sure who to pelt with flames. 

“Come on Ned it's safe!” Apart of me wants to say how could you say that it was safe, Rhea stood firm at my side her chin jutted out in the face of death. I didn't know why she and daddy were so confident until a flush of heat hit me. Crimson flames soaked the earth and the 30 people that were coming for us. 

She flew in dangerous predatory circle hate filling her eyes as Tessarion dropped into the pit her diligent silver eyes studied me as Rhaella gripped tightly to my arm and yanked hard on her arm. “Come on Lyanna”

She spoke in a sure and commanding tone as she started to run dragging me along with her. I snapped my head back watching as Ned looked at the pit with wide terrified eyes. He looked to be frozen in place. 

Uncle Rob shoved him hard so that he fell into Daddy’s arm gripping tightly to him he moved swiftly running after us as Ser Jorah follow his lead. Ser Jorah’s armor is black with etched scales and a shimmering red dragon on his breastplate. He gripped tightly to his blade as we rushed to Tessarion’s back. 

Her large leather wings stared back at me as I stared up at her coiling neck I watched her carefully I knew that she the only dragon that would let us ride her without daddy. Tears fell from Ned’s eyes as daddy rushed to her side. 

Ser Jorah lifted me in his right arm and Rhaella in his left. Climbing up Tessarion’s wings, he sat on her back as her body warmth slammed against me, he placed us in front of him I looked down to see the worry in daddy's eyes as he handed over a crying need to Ser Jorah. 

Taking in a deep breath he spoke in a commanding tone, as high valyrian spilled off of his lips with ease. “Tessarion take them back to the palace then come right back Meleys is there she will protect them and so will the guards.” 

Even as he said the words a roar from left Tyraxes lips as Dragons and Viserion started to make their way to the pit. Taking a step back Tessarion spread her silver wings and took off. Her wings whipped the wind around me as the ground began to fade. I could see momma, uncle Rob, aunt Talisa, and uncle Viserys were run into the pits. 

My heart thundered in my chest as Ser Jorah gripped tightly to the spikes of Tessarion’s spikes his arms encased us as the ground and pit faded from sight. But a part of me wanted to be there with them fighting side by side with my dragon. 


	53. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I have been swamped with this being my last year in college the worked really got piled on these past few weeks but I'm back. Staring Saturday I'm going to be updating every day or every other day

Ned POV 

My legs shook so badly that I thought that I was going to fall, terror echoed deep in my chest and pain as I looked over to Rhaella and Lyanna. Their eyes are fiery with rage as they went from wide to narrowed with hate. Ser Jorah places a gentle hand on both their heads as he gave me a loving smile.

“Your parents will be fine they have 6 dragons to protect them.” His voice sounds song and sure as he grinned gently at us. 

The loud yelling of the city had faded and the urgent silence filled the air as the loud slapping of boots filled the air. The unsullied men rushed into the room I watched him for a moment. A group of men at least 10 or more were walking over to us with a firm hand resting on their speers while their back rested their shield. 

Cold blank brown, gray, blue and green eyes stared at me some had to the deep brown of copper skins while other and soft pale skin. Each of the lean and muscular as they glared at us they spoke in high valyrian I don't know how to speak it but Rhaella jutted her chin out and looked up at them. Speaking in flawless perfect high valyrian her eyes burned with silent rage. 

I didn't know what to say I could only sit next to Lyanna her smooth gray eyes gentle as she gave me a warm confident smile. Ser Jorah looked down at Rhaella a cool smile pulling at his lips. His kind blue eyes were filled with determination but it as Lyanna’s warm words and a sly grin that helped put me at ease as she bumped my shoulder playfully. 

“Daddy and Uncle Rob will keep everyone safe with their wolves you don't need to worry about Ned.” I nodded my head numb but I don't really know if I could believe that the scream and the panic of the stadium filled my ear and every time that I blinked it was like I was back there. Ser Jorah sensing my distress got down on his knee as he ruffled my hair and gave me a loving smile. 

“It's going to be fine” Even as he said the words I let myself start to believe it but as I watched his soft blue eyes and loving grin I could hear the loud angry snarls and yells of people. Most of the voice sounded like they were in pain at that moment I knew that things were going to get worse, not better. Rage and hate began to twist his face into a cold mask as he pulled his sword from the leather seeth. 

“Quickly make your way out of here go somewhere safe and hide there until you hear your father or mother okay?” I didn't need to be told twice I watched his jaw clench as beads of sweat trickled down his back. 

Without thinking I ran, sprinting down the hall as my heart thundered in my chest only the loud slaps of two more feet filled my ears. Rhaella and Lyanna rushed after me their curls were whipping around the air as they easily ran passed me. 

Their silk dresses were flowing in the wind as I struggled to keep up with them, they would bank right or left whipping around the corner so fast that I fear I would fall behind. Panic gripped me as I rushed forward. The loud chorus and bellow of Ser Jorah filled my ears the loud clattering sound of metal filled my ears. 

Panic pulse in my heart pushing me forward until we were no longer running in the halls but a cramped confined staircase. Steep steps forced my legs to ache painfully and I wanted to complain but I didn't have the courage to speak. My heart thundered in my chest and climb up into my throat.

Taking in a deep breath my air caught in my throat as I wanted to know where we are but the twins were rushing out into baking red sand. A large clearing stared back at me with a large imposing cave that came rushing at me. Terror filled my chest we were in the open with no cover but the twins laugh like they had one. 

They rushed forward their little arms pumping like they hadn't had a car in the world and the place that they were rushing to was the dragon cave. I could smell the rotten eggs from here. 

“ROAR!!” The loud shrieks of men forced me to turn my head back, man all with golden masks on came rushing towards me. I couldn't even think in that moment terror gripped so tightly to me that the only thing I could do is run. Run right into the cave was the darkness swirled around me and the air is hot and dry. 

Sitting in the cave were their twins both were sitting by the mouth of the cave when the army of golden masked man came rushing after us. The warmth chokes me as I felt the flutter of leathery wings. A soft groan as if a dragon was waking up from a slumber, smooth leathery wings rested over me as Meleys deep blue eyes opened lazily. 

Her large round silt eyes stare at me and then at the twins that stood before her annoyance flaring in her blue eyes. The stench of rotten eggs and death clung to the air as I watched the army of men ran over to the twins. Instantly panic gripped me I wanted to tell them to his father in the cave not stand in the mouth of the cave but both of them had their chins jutted out and power burning in their eyes. 

The men rushed to the cave not sensing the dangerous dragon that hid in the darkness that swirled in the cave. A few of them even looked confused like they couldn't understand why the twins were running. But the twins stood firm looking at the men that loomed just in front of us. 

They spoke one word that had all the power, frantic shivers down my spine the words echoed off of the air. “Dracarys!” Even as they said the word I watch men bellowing with laughter as they grew closer to the cave. But the laughter quickly died from as Meleys eyes burned with new resolve blue flames brushed to life as a flush of heat washed over me. 

Fear filled me not only did the cobalt blue flames sallow not only the army but the twin. Panicked and shield screeches filled my ears as the stench of burning flesh and hair shape and pungent basically punched me in the face.

Blue flames bathed their bodies blacking their flesh and forcing boils to burst with thick creamy white puss that sizzles as it hit the ground. Bile began to fill my mouth as stomach acid threat to fill my throat, my eyes began to water as vomit spilled out of my mouth in thick green chunky waves. 

Clutching tightly to my stomach I looked at the bright blue flames as they died down black sand shimmered in the light as the crumple ashes of people stared back at me. How am I going to tell uncle Jon that his own dragon killed his kids? Just the thought force, even more, visits to escape my lips. But I didn't find rotting blackened bodies of Rhea and Lyanna. 

Flames flickered at their feet ripping apart the hem of their dressed but they looked unharmed, their pale skin looked unmarried and their eyes flickered with flames of brilliant colors. Through their nose were scrunched up in disgust as they glared at me. “Gross you puked” They spoke at the same time with the same sly grin and knowing narrowed eyes with the hells just happened!

Jon POV 

My heart thunder with relief as I watched Tessarion flying through the sky with my girls and nephew on their back. Dany in a panic jumped into the pit with Missandei following after her along with the rest of the royal family. All around the screams of women and children could be heard. I could see unsullied and freedmen alike being cut down by cowards that hide behind a golden mask.

Fear gripped Dany but she wouldn't let it show I could only tell by the way that her lilac eyes widen as she wanted Drogon flying overhead blasting the stands with black flames his fire slapping all without discrimination.

Tyraxes roared in rage as her loud thunder clapping wings blocked out all of the screams that had filled the air. Watching them forced a sense of relief to fill my chest off in the distance I could see Viserion banking and weaving like he was dodging something and it wasn't until I saw him getting closer that I could hear the sharp whizzes of arrows. Looking around the stadium, I could see men painfully throwing spears as Drogon, Viserion, and Tyraxes.

Panic gripped me as I pulled Blackfyre and Nightfall into my hands as I rushed into the fray of battle no longer happy to sit here patiently. Slicing my blades into the closet man I could hear a heavy grunt and gasping breath as Nightfall slice cleaned through his chest. 

Madness and a murderous haze took over me as I dance further into the fray further from my family. Cutting them down with mad all-consuming fury, Rob yelled at me not to go so far panic dripping in his voice. 

“Dracarys!” Even as I yelled the booming words a shadow fall over me and as I blood rushed in years I could hear the blood-curdling screams as heat flashed over me. Silver and crimson flames mixed creating a light pink color. Smiling at the sight of the men burning force a sick satisfaction to fall over me. Those that weren't killed by the flames met their end by my blade.

My arms grew heavy for all the force that I have put into my blade taking in a deep breath I let my mind calm as I looked around to see that blood and flickering flames were the only thing that remained of my enemies and the relief in seeing the all dead scared me a bit. But I didn't have time to think about any of this. Turning to look at Dany I could see the panic in her eyes as they were shifted to the castle I knew that her mind had to be with our children. 

I could only rush to her side and pull her close whispering soft insurances in her ears as I turned to look at our family and friends. Rob had his wife and mother pulled close to him as Grey Wind gave us cold predatory eyes. Missandei shivered with fear and confusion while Grey Worm stood mute at her side. Viserys look to the sky scouting the movements of Viserion. 

“We are heading back to the palace to check on the kids Ser Baristan make sure my family gets back safe.” Even as I said the word I could only think about my children, I sent them to the palace when I didn’t know if it was safe. Meleys would protect them I knew that but apart of me want to say what if a dragon wasn't enough the storming of the dragon pit had 5 dragons and all 5 were dead by the end chained up or not. The morning was free and she still died so what of my girls could Meleys have been killed and them at the mercy of those monsters. 

The thought forces my heart to quicken as Ser Barristan steely blue eyes began to hardener as his black scaled armor shimmered in the light as he nodded his head firmly no words were needed. Looking over to Rob I could see the pain and trouble that sat heavily in his eyes as he wanted nothing more than to get on the back of Tessarion and find his son but I knew that Tessarion wouldn't like that very much. 

I could sense the outright refusal when I was just putting Ser Jorah and Ned on her back I doubt she wanted to carry one more person who didn't have dragons blood, I knew that she would be highly annoyed and I really don't want her to eat anyone that she thinks is unworthy. Taking in a deep but I felt my chest expand my heart began to slow as I held my breast hoping to clear my mind. 

Shutting my eyes cool darkness swirled around me and as I keep them close I could see in the eyes of Tyraxes, her blood lust fell over me as I notice men with battering rams in hand as they struggled to get to the gates. The unsullied shot them whenever they came into range but they didn't stop. I watched the thick scorpions pulled within the shooting range of the wall. 

Curling her neck around I could see others trying to scale the walls as the thick churning blue water of the Dragons bays began to fill with warships while many others sat just outside the bath mouth ready to cripple any who thought of getting you. My chest collapsed as I opened my eyes as the hot arrided sun burned my skin. 

“Grey Worm the army is at our gate with battering rams get a squad ready to hold the gates. Also, send the brazen beast out to kill anyone with a golden harpy mask. Also, send another part to the eastern side of the wall there are men trying to climb the wall. Rob the bay is under attack they have ships in the bay, the mouth of the bay and the sea ready to attack get the ships in a place none of them will be allowed to escape. Get going now, once they attack it will be too late to mount a defense.” 

Grey Worm didn't once question my orders he simply nodded but Rob he looked utterly confused his river blue eyes told me that he didn't understand how I could possibly know any of this. Even looking at him I could tell that his body is tense with worried but he simply gulped down some thick spit and nodded his head. 

At that moment Dany pulled from my arms she doesn't ask me how I knew but I'm sure she knew. I was looking through the eyes of Tyraxes I told her about my warging abilities about my second sight as a dragon and that our children would have those same abilities. 

A slight smile began to pull at my lips as I made my way over to a descending Tessarion her shimmering silver scales stared back at me as her smooth silver eyes and cunning air greeted me. Drogon let out a furious roar like he wanted to wreak havoc, and I couldn't blame him my own rage has come to a boiling point and only my worry as a father kept it in check. Jumping onto Tessarion leather wings I felt her simmering heat brushing against my fingertips.

Jumping onto her back filled me with purpose and power as we launched into the sky, the wind whipped at my hair and billowed in my ears as my heart thunder with worry and it felt like my head might explode. My mind raced to thoughts of murder and hate about my daughters being enslaved and that forced a new kind of madness to fill my mind. 

Dany rode Drogon but there is no pride or joy in her eyes like when she first learned how to mount Drogon. Drogon let out a mighty roar as Dany whipped her head back to see a group of golden mask men raping and murdering the women that loomed below. I could see the pain clear on her face as she yelled out. “I'll stop them you find our children” Nodding my head I watched the rage burned bright in her lilac eyes as she looked ready to lay an entire city to waste. 

Black smoke choked out the light from the sun as Tessarion flew to the cave I don't understand why. But I could see the cave that she and her sister rested in, the scent of flesh and ash filled my nose. I could see deep black sand that reeked of death. The scent of melting skin and hair filling my nose as shivering rushed down my spine. 

Hidden in the cave were dangerous blue eyes glow like spheres in the darkness taunting anyone that is bold enough to try and enter the cave. I looked a little further in the cave I could see three sets of wide eyes and grateful smiles. Rhealla ran out of the cave first her soft lilac eye had a newfound fire to them. Her dress was reduced to ashes and tattered hems that still sparkled with bright blue flames. 

Her hair dyed black from all the ash that fell on her hair while her sister rushed out the cave next, soft gray eyes alive with bright gray flames. Licking at her pupils as she dressed much like her sister has a thick black hole and whole pieces missing. Thick steaks do black fell in her hair from the ash that turned her soft ivory skin to a deep gray. 

Loved filled both of their eyes but there was something different about them that force shivers down my spine. Grinning gently I noticed Ned the most revealed out of the three, he looked tired and I don't think that it was because of the dragons or the fighting. His soft gray eyes shifted to the girl to me and then finally to the chard bodies. 

He moved a little further out into the light his hair was paper with black ash but not as much as my girls and his clothes didn't have flaming holes either. Meleys started to move further out of the cave her cold pointed eyes told me that she knew that it was time to go to war. 

My heart thumped happily as my worries began to far away leaving me confused in a sea of chaos. Tessellation landed gracefully as I slid eagerly for her leathery wing and my girls flung themselves into my arms the moment my feet slammed against the ground. 

A soft eruption giggles filled my ears as my girls nuzzled their cheeks against my chest and neck. smiled gently at them as I ran a smooth hand over Ned's silk black curls and while his soft grey eyes looked up at me with worry all the while eh clenched tightly to my leg in fear. “Your dad is fine, your mom too they are on their way to the palace even as we speak but what are you guys doing down here?” 

Even as I spoke I look over to Meleys her soft blue eyes saying that she was waiting for her orders. I could only smile gently at her as I spoke a thank you into her mind, her black teeth flashed in the light like she was smiling. “They were men with that same mask in the palace Ser Jorah told us to run and then he and the unsullied were attacked, this was a safe place. Daddy guess what!” 

Her excited little voice forces me to forget that for a moment we weren’t in the middle of a siege from two sides. Rhealla’s soft shimmering lilac eyes stared back at me as Lyanna spoke this time in a more enthused voice if that were possible. 

“Meles burned all the bad men and we didn't get hurt and we stood in flames just like you and mommy” A sad smiled pulled at my lips that would make sense on why Ned looked so tired watching your cousins get blasted with dragon fire can be trying. 

“Did you now?” Smiling gently at them, I ran a comforting hand over Ned’s head gently running my finger through my curls as I looked in the direction of the throne room. Even from here I could see the large imposing balcony that I used to get on and off of my girls back. Thick black wings were blocking my full sight since Drogon flutter just over the balcony as my wife climbed off of his back. Her silver hair whipped at her bare shoulder as she looks reveal if not happy as she looked down at us smiling gently as if to say the coast is clear. 

“Alright kids say behind me and be ready to run just in are the bad man is still in the palace.” Even as I spoke the words I felt my rage coming back as I gently place my fathers on the ground pouts pulling at both of their faces like they didn't get why I had to put them down. My sweet little princess now their inner dragon were stirred who knows his headstrong and wild they will be now. 

The thought did force a smile on my face as I pulled Blackfyre and Nightfall from my back as I look at the blade they were both covered with red blood and I knew that I was going to have to clean the blades off at some point.

Stalking across the baking hot sand I noticed the small corridor that would lead to a spiral set of steps that would lead to the hall just outside of the throne room. Let's see what kind of mess those fools made. 

Daenerys POV 

After seeing my child unharmed a sense of relief filled me as I made my way into the throne room there is a part of me that felt uneasy and disturbed by all of this. The fiery silence didn't suit the palace. There wasn't a time when the halls didn't echo with laughter. 

Now only this sound of blood dripping against the floor filled my ears as I move slowly my whole body rigid and filled with worry. Death clenched its cold hand around my heart as I wished that I had a sword of some kind. 

Drogon roared with protective rage I felt his bloodlust running over me like he wanted nothing more than to fly over the wall and burn their army but we didn't know what might become of him if he did so. They have scorpions and I didn't know what kind of damage that may or may not cause.

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to see the throne room coming into full view, the long and wide hall opened up and the sight of the room force my breath to catch in my throat. Looking at the scene in front of me my stomach flutter as I watched crimson fluid pooling around the feet of Ser Jorah. His black armor painted red with blood as his hulking shoulders heave heavily. His knuckle a stark white from how tight that he had been gripping his sword his whole body tense and cold. 

Men with harpy masks were collapsed on the ground their bodies clothed in fine silks and tunics that were now stained a cherry red. Each one of them had taken their last breath long before I had gotten here but I could feel this heavy tension filling the air. At least 50 bodies laid on the ground, they were 50 bodies meant to kill my family, to kill my little girls. Drogon again roared with caustic rage and hate as I glare coldly at the dead bodies. 

At that moment Ser Jorah turns around a look of relief filling his body and appearing on his face as his mask of rage dropped. “The children are safe they do as you asked them and hid in the dragon's nest any that came before they were met with fire and blood. My sweet bear are you alright?” 

Not even thinking about it without fear of hesitation I move to his side as my silk dressed soaked up the blood staining the fabric but I paid it no mind. The scent of smoke swirled around me as the soft loving blue eyes of Ser Jorah helped to put me at ease. 

I place a worried hand gently on his cheek as he looked almost at peace as my tender touch ran against course stubble of his cheeks. The love in his eyes had turned pointed as he knew that there was no time for this. I could see the pride in his eyes like that of a father or as close to a father as I had ever had. 

Knowing the moment was gone I noted that there was a view unsullied standing mute at the door waiting for their orders. “Take a group of unsullied and hunt down any harpies left in this pyramid, go floor by floor is need be and post two guards on each door of the royal family and advisors.” 

Even as I spoke in a thunderous voice I could see the shadows dancing around me, Ser Jorah as if on impulse moved me right behind him his body began to stiffen as he got ready for sight but the cool tone of Rheagar filled my ears as he let out a breath of life. “Ser Jorah, my love” 

His tone almost at ease as he pulled Blackfyre and Nightfall back into their seeds, his dragons roared off in the distance as my heart swelled with pride and release Rheagar kept a cool head when we all failed too. “Momma!!” Two loud in an infusion voice shook me from my thoughts as Rhealla and Lyanna ran into the room. 

Both silver hair girls rushed over to me joyous smiles on their faces as they ignored the blood that forces the ground to grow slick and the dead bodies that stain the pure white and brown tiles. Soft loving lilac and gray eyes greeted me as I pulled them close to my chest running a gentle hand across both of their heads as a warmth pooled into my very soul. Happy tears spilled down my cheeks as Rheagar spoke in a grateful voice.

“Ser Jorah thank you without you I doubt that thing would have ended the way that they did. When we get to the west I will make sure that your honor is restored and if you so will it Bear Island as well”

I knew that he meant it and I know that Ser Jorah would never accept it but it was a kind offer all the same. He could only shake his head now as he spoke in a smooth and gentle town. Staring down at the girls and I will platonic love shimmering in his eyes. “Your grace thank you for your kind words, but for the love that I bear you and your family I could never accept Bear Island my place is here at your side.” 

I knew that would be his response but Rheagar gave him a warm smile as he placed a gentle hand on Ned's head. “You belong at your queen's side I would never take that away from you but you put the lives of our heroes and the future of Winterfell above all else you might not take Bear Island but we will have to find you something to read your bravery with. But alas there is one thing that we need to deal with. The siege of Meereen.” His loving and skin tone turned dark as tension seated back over the air. Now we go to war

  
  



	54. The Battle Of Meereen

Grey Worm POV 

I watched them from here I could her there the loud cheers and the scent of roasting dogs and pigs flesh filled my nose as the sky turned a bright orange as the sun lowered over the horizon. The white fluffy clouds have a luminous look to them as they turned a soft silvery color. I knew that soon the moon would start to appear over the horizon and who knows what will happen by the time the moon rises. 

The smoke rose higher in the dancing across the darkening sky, the scent of human flesh filled my nose as there was a sharp gust of wind as the soft crack of wings filled my ears. The cold silver eyes diligent and knowing greeted me as Tessarions silver claws dug deep into the bright color wall. The silver beast of the king lowered her coiling long neck so that the large blocky head of silver and gray. 

Her wings were pressed firmly against a wall the clawed arms webbed with translucent gray and silver coloring. I could feel the heat radiating off of her body as silver eyes stared off in the distance. While the last whips of sunlight reflected off of the dragon's body. 

Off in the distance out of range of our longbows sat false scorpions the barbed wire tips stared back at me as large catapults stared back at me. Thick black rocks glimmer in the light I knew that they had to be covered in thick oils that would set ablaze in a moment's notice. 

Watching him them I could see a few of the men that were meant to use the scorpion and catapults. I could see their eyes widen with doubt and fear as their eyes raked over Tessarion as a man rushed over to the wall on our side. A boy with spiky helm and black leather stared back at me. I could see the urgency in his eyes as he looked at me, he was one of the boys that were unblooded when Daenerys Stormborn freed us. 

“Commander, her grace would like to speak to you” The tone of a cool and blank voice filled my ears, turning back to see him I could see the smooth black eyes of his eyes as I numbly nodded my head. Giving the men just across the battlefield once more before jumping down the battlements. 

Tessarion takes off into the sky with a booming crack of her massive silver and gray wings stared back at me as she climbed higher into the sky making her way to the throne room. I watched as she flew over to the throne walking with a sharp brisk pace to the throne room as my chest expands I watched the unsullied cleaning up the mess that was created by the harpy. 

Men dressed in thick black leather dragged men dressed in fine silks stained red, their bodies limp as their eyes were dead. Their makes ripped from their face as others ran in terror as the unsullied chased after them speared pointed and a twisted look of rage on their face as they thought about the queen and princess. Drogon and Rhaegal snapped and their heads down snapping like snakes wrapping golden face men from the ground swallowing them with hunger.

The king's silver dragon was always flying around the perimeter while the blue dragon loomed below in the cave, when the fierce red dragon never left the king's side, even from here I could see Tyraxes sitting on the porch in the throne room. Cold ruby red eyes studied the ground as she watched for the dangerous men meant to hurt her rider. 

It doesn't take me long to get the throne room after that I picked up my pace as the once packed streets were now empty, a man watched from their house round eyes filled with fears. Making my way up the winding steps that lead to the pyramid I watched the sights of the city fade as the darkness of the staircase swirled around me as the darkness of the throne room greeted me. I half expected to see Tyraxes but instead of cold luminous red eyes cold yellow and dangerous. The low guttural growls of a wolf filled my ears as I got used to the darkness that swirled around.

As the darkness faded from my eyes I could see Grey Wind glaring at me as he sprawled closer a cold look in his eyes as his back legs tense. His dark grey fur and silver fur swirled around as his thick meaty shoulders stared back at me. His fur rose as his tail stills and his thick black lip curled over sharp incisors. “Grey Wind down, Grey Worm I'm sorry about that dire wolves are very territorial especially after all this mess comes Jon is waiting for us in the war room.” 

Appearing out the darkness as if he had been there the whole time is Lord Stark, he stood firm in boiled leather with a snarling wolf stared back at me. His deep blue eyes and auburn curls fell into his face. A fiery red beard stared back at me his own muscles are tense as his voice. 

With a blank nod, I walked to the war room, even form the long dark winding hall I could see the snarls and snaps of men arguing. The air grew pressure and heavy as I made my way closer to the room. I could hear the harsh voice of the king. “Viserys you once cautioned me against rage when I was taking Meereen now I have to caution the same thing. Whether those as true scorpions we cannot risk you or Viserion getting hurt.” 

The cautious king spoke in an exasperated voice like he had been going over this for a third or fourth time. I pushed the door in to see Viserys looking tense, hate burned in his eyes as he stared out the window to the ocean. The bay riddled with enemy ships as his blade Dark Sister in his hand the flame pattern gleamed in the light as he glared coldly at the enemy. 

Rob stiffened at my side as he watched the two Targaryens fighting, cold violet eyes from Rob to shudder as Viserys snap his head back hate burning in his eyes as he looked ready to argue with the king. Ser Barristan stood at the queenside a sour look on his face like he was tired of his argument.

Queen looked the same, annoyed and pointed stars formed on her face as she looked at Viserys. Dahrio of the Stone crows had grim smile pulling at his lip, Plumm’s sun wrinkles and deep leather skin stared back at me, his eyes weren't warm but cold and murderous. 

Gerole looked almost excited like he couldn't wait to take those ships in the bay for himself I could see him itching for a fight if it meant that he got a fleet. Taking in a deep breath I watched the chopping waves of slaver's bay now called dragons bay. Within the chopping water, I could see the thick heavy black ships that looked ready to storm the city.

“The gate to the port has been closed. They will not be able to get into the city but that doesn't end the problem. I have caught more than a few squads trying to get over the wall while the army to the north has battering ram ready to hit the gate.” 

My tone blank echoed off the air as I hope to stop the king and prince from arguing and it seemed to do the trick, while the prince burned with hate and looked ready to argue. The king focused on on the take at hand. 

“The larger problem is their numbers, the unsullied are the best infantry in the world but even then you can still be overpowered and the men and women that we commissioned to military still won't be enough. 3 years of military training won't make up for the lack of experience while the slave soldiers might not be all that experience the sellsword companies they have and the Dothraki could easily cut them down. We aren't going to last a long siege, not with the battering rams and the fleet at our shores, we won't last long so we are going to attack at dawn.” 

“There are about 400 ships in there give or take. I'm going to take the bay with the girls, the Stone Crows and the second sons will wait on the shore those that make it off the ships that sink will be slaughtered.” 

As he spoke Groleo looked over to me thick black beard and thick black hair with the tan skin shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. His deep blue eyes began to spark as he gave me a cool look. “While the king here is burning some of the ships I'm going to take what little ships that we do have and move them to the mouth of the bay. We had them move out the bay the other day they are hidden and will move out at dawn we will do as much damage as we can with the cannons. They will be panicked by the dragon fire and desperate to flee” 

Rob pointed to the table his body stiff and cold as he pointed to the most eastern part of the wall while speaking in a cold tone. “I'm going to take the free man and brazen beast and lead the fight against squads that are trying to scale the wall. The moment that the sun rises they will attack I'm sure that they will pour all their force on the bay and the northern wall focusing our attention on them while a smaller force to the eastern part of the wall in the hopes of opening the gate forms our side of the wall.”

His tone is steady and cold as his blue eyes burned holes in the map as he pointed sharply to the northern section of the wall while the king spoke in a cold tone. “The unsullied and Dany and Viserys will lead the dragons in the main fight while Ser Barrsitan will take the western part of the wall while Ser Jorah keeps a small portion of men to keep an eye on the remaining part of the royal family that isn't taking part in the fight. Once I get the bay under control, can you hold the Northgate Grey Worm” Taking in a sharp breath I nodded my head and spoke in a cool tone? “All men must die” To my surprise, the king responded in a commanding tone.

“All men must serve” Giving him a firm nod he together with the queen they made their way out of the room giving us all a firm nod Rob stood at the table going over all of it all once more taking in a deep worried breath. I watched Rob bows dipped and I knew at that moment that he was going over the battle plan in his mind. “Let's go over the plain again.” Even as I say the word I could see the real-life that formed on his face. 

Jon POV 

I felt my eyes lazily move to Rhealla in my arms she cradled her pure silver egg tightly to her chest as she slept soundly her silver curls tossed widely into her face as she snored softly. Dany laid at my side soaking up my warmth as her soft lilac eyes staring down at Lyanna. A smoky gray egg clutched to her chest as I watched her curled tighter to her mother's side burrowing her face in her mother’s chest. 

“What happens if they shoot us down and we die like during the conquest of Dorne, what if they are left alone and people take what belongs to them? What if they are enslaved? We are the most hated people in the east when it comes to the slave master they won't treat our children kindly.” 

The terror-filled her voice settling heavily into my chest as her soft eyes pooled with love but I could see the way that her lips trembled with fear. For all the fire and hate that she might hold for these people. She feared for the lives of her child, I knew that she was fearless in all respects except this one. With war at our gate, I could understand her fear but I wouldn't scum to it and I knew she wouldn't either. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked down at Rhealla placing a gentle kiss on her smooth skin. She murmured so lightly that the wind carried away the sound, her knees pulled tightly to her chest as she pressed her egg firmly to her face. 

Turning to look at Lyanna her soft little pink was pulled into a sleepy smile pulled at her lips forcing a sense of ease to wash over me. “They will be fine Ser Jorah and a grouped of Unsullied and your blood riders will be at your side. No one is getting over that wall and even if they do Ghost and Grey Wind won't let any of them in. Trust me a dire wolf is just as dangerous as a dragon at least on land.” 

A small smile crept on my lips as I looked over to the window even from here I could see the bright orange sky stared back at me. The orange sky fanned out like flames sky turned an eep gold-like color as a scent of smoke filled my nose. 

“BOOM!!” A loud thunder boom echoed in the air as the bright glowing red rocks slick with thick black oil streaked against the sky. Flaming rock arced across the sky as both twins jumped from the bed in a panic clutching their eggs like they were under attack. 

Flames burned in both of their eyes as they tightened their grips around their eggs like someone was trying to steal her legs. Smiling gently at them I watched for a moment my heart thunder in my chest as loud booms filled the air as the building around us began to crumble away. 

Jumping up to my feet I looked to my girls running a calming hand through both their silver scalped hair. Turning my eyes to thick black armor with heavy plated scales with a ruby red dragon painted on the chest plate. 

Walking over to the corner I looked started to pull my armor on as Dany spoke in a cool tone, “Dears come her you are going to spend the day with auntie Talisa, Ned, and Lady Caitlyn, remember to keep your dragon eggs real close and keep quiet no matter what listened to jorah okay?” 

Her soft tone made me turn to them I saw my children big wide eyes staring intently at their mother as Ghost let out a low snort. I could only smile gently at them as I turned to the balcony were Tyraxes greeted me. Silt ruby red eyes that were ready for a battle, black smoke choked out the sight of the burning orange sky. “Baby do my straps?” 

Even as I spoke my yawn broke out of my jaw as Dany’s soft lilac eyes filled with love as she walked over to me, pulling tightly at the leather strap of my chest. As she tapped my chest gently I place a sweet chaste kiss on her smooth pink lips before pulling Blackfyre and Nightfall from the hook where my armor sat. Both the girls were staring at me with wide eyes. 

As their mother ran about the room she pulled on her woolen breeches and her painted red and black vest ready to take on the Khalasar, the Dothraki would be hers once she burns their Khal until he is nothing more than ash.

The horns of war went off in my ears like the rushing boots slapping against the ground as the door slammed open. Missandei rushed into the room soft golden eyes shined with urgency as she notices that we were both up. Ghost took that moment to snapped to his feet nuzzling Lyanna’s neck as his tongue ran across Rheanys face. 

As if sensing the worry and tension that filled the air he lightened the mood with soft giggles, “Alright you two give me a kiss I can't go off to war without my good luck charms” My tone loving and warm as I grinned at them a loving smile pulled at their faces as they all but jumped into my arms. Dany loomed over us a sad yet sweet smile on her face as she watched us interact. 

Rhealla flung her arms around my neck and placing a loving kiss to my cheek as Lyanna cuddle close to my chest wrapping her tiny little arms around my lower back as she nuzzled my chest. “Come back, safe daddy” 

Is this what our lives will be like until we have the Iron Throne, will if we ever win this war be safe from the reach of the seven kingdoms. Would we ever truly be safe with a Blackfyre nipping at our heels.

Turning to look at Dany I could tell that she is thinking the same thing, the love in her eyes didn't hide the worry that was creeping just below. “I will both of you don't need to worry about me I have two blade and 3 dragons to protect me.” Smiling gently at each of them I started to make my way out on the terrorist. 

Giving Dany a loving smile I made my way over to Tyraxes her deep ruby red eyes were ready to burn the enemy that loomed below. Even from here I could see the blue churning waters, I could see the ships making their way to the bay. Even from here I could see the Second Sons and Stone Crows rushing to get to the shore. 

Climbing onto Tyraxes long coiled spiked tail I make my way up her smooth translucent red wings, his sizzling scarlets scales force a warmth to from in my chest. Gripping tightly to the thick red spikes I watched my family one last time before Tyraxes launched off of the balcony. The red baking sands started to rush closer to me and Tyraxes as she expanded her wings launching us back into the air. My heart thumped with purpose as Tyraxes blood lust rushed over out mind link. As we climbed higher into the sky the scent of burning oil filled my nose as a large black flaming rock soared through the air.

Yanking hard to right panic filled my chest as Tyraxes banked right as the sharp heavy heated hiss of the flaming rock passed just by eyes Thick black smoke billowed in the air as the trebuchets flags flying rocks. 

As Tyraxes dodged I watched the rock slamming into the building with a hard crashing sound it slammed into the ground as it fell from the building wall. I could see people collapsing to the ground as their flesh burnt black as it slipped from her bones. Shudders rushed down my spine as I looked over the bay. 

Thick mighty roar filled the air as Tessarion dropped down to my right silver diligent eyes slit and filled with rage as with a flapping cracks of her wings filled my ears, as she darted into the air while Meleys burst from the nest with a fiery roar, taking to the sky with power and intent burning in her eyes. 

The churning waves filled the air as I looked at the large war galleys that sat below me in the bay. Tan and white-colored sail stared back at me, taking one look at them the loud roars and panic screeches filled the air. Boots slapped against the deck desperately trying to drown out the sound of cracking dragon wings.

I could see them getting ready to launch more flaming roc at the city they looked panic as the rushed about the deck. Pulling back hard on Tyraxes scales she floated in mid-air I could feel her fire soaking in her chest as I spoke one cold and commanding tone that burned with all my hate and venom. “Dracarys!” 

Thick heavy steam as black as the night billowed from his nostrils as crimson flames shot from her mouth. Tessarion roared over the head and flew over the war galleys her silver flames painted the dock of the warships. 

Sharp cracks of the ship burning under the weight of her silver flames, the bay’s blue water came alive of licking with silver flames. Heavy black smoke and the scent of burning wood a sharp pungent flesh mixed in the air as the sun was blocked out. Meleys let out a fierce roar as the blue flames dance in the sky touching the ships at the entrance. 

Sharp creaks and groans filled the air as the ships began to collapse, swallowed in red flames as painted screeches filled the air. Silver, red and blue flames flicker over the water the churning blue waves were swallowed with flames. 

Snapping my head over to the beach, I could see the Second Sons and the Stone Crows let out booing war cries as they sliced down the terrified men that were escaping the chopping flame ridden water. The fleets burned as loud cannon fire echoed in the air as I saw Geroloe of in the distance setting fire to the ship that was when I felt my eyes widen when I notice the IronBorn Kraken, the golden Kraken had a deep red circle on its head. What the hell is the ironborn doing here?

Rob POV 

The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of the dragon's rage and hate the burned in their chest as the deep crimson, light blue, and sparkling silver flames soared through the sky. Black smoke dance against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. The scent of cooking meat filled the air as the war cries for the IronBorn began to fill the air. 

I felt rage and hate burning in my chest if Theon was there then I would kill him he doesn't make it out of this alive. Watching the dragon I looked at the once-great fleet now crumpling as a smile pulled at my lips. 

Slave soldiers rushed through the red sands, their shoes, and boots slapping against the sand as my body darted through the sands. No longer content with watching others fight I put spurs to my horse side. It was so strange not to hear the snarling and snapping of Grey Wind at my side. 

The men and women commissioned to the military roared around me some on a horse on the ground. A princess burned in their eyes because I knew that they didn't want to be returned to their life of slavery. The slave soldiers stared at us in utter confusion like they didn't expect us to be protecting the weakest part of the wall. 

There have to be 3,000 of us holding the eastern part of the wall, while the number of soldiers that were rushing towards us was only 100 and they have eyes of fear. I could see it in their eyes their cold beady eyes flashed bright fear that told me that was nothing more than the boys. 

Most of them were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembling at the sight of the soldiers. They tried to seem strong letting out a mighty war roar but it sounds like terrified little girls rather than hard strong men. Their terror whipped my men in a frenzy.

My boiled leather clung tightly to my chest as the heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment. 

Taking in a deep breath I pulled Ice from my scabbard the heavy blade felt right in my hand, the smoothness of the leather grip is welcome to me. Watching them rush toward us I hefted my sword into the air and roared with newfound rage. “None of them make it past this point”

Even as I roared the soldier was showing signs of weaving my heart thumped heavily as my nerves burned with purpose. I felt sorry for them but I wasn't going to let them kill my wife, son, and mother. 

Slicing my blade through the thin leather black armor, Ice slice through the boy's flesh as blood erupted from his face, the right side of her face slid from her body. Thick gummy red muscles stared back at me as blood spurted from his face. The light in his eyes died as he collapsed to the ground.

I thought that guilt might fill me but my heart pounded even faster, a new wave of bloodlust slammed against me. Slamming my spurs into my horse, my stallions hooves slammed against the sand as the thick black hooves painted red with blood. 

Lurching forward I swung ice down with all my might their panic cries were the last thing that I heard as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Panic screeches of terror filled the air as I slice through them till there was nothing left. What was left of them ran away leaving me drained in sweat and my arms filled with blood and gore? The soft drips filled my ears as I looked to the sky thick black flames with veins of red swallowed the sky as I watched Dany’s battles with the Dothraki. 

Daenerys POV 

The chaos that swirled around the battlefield filled my ears, panic screams filled the air as the Dothraki screamers roared. Drogon cracking wings filled my ears as I looked over to see Viserion and Varys. Viserion shining cream and gold scales glow in the light while Viserys silver hair stared back at me. Darksister sat firmly on his back as he glared down at the battlefield. While the loud cracks of Viserion filled my ears his long coiling neck and long tail greeted me. 

Creamy white spikes stared back at me as I looked over to see Rheagal to my right his jade scales shined the light as his cool shining bronze wings cracker furiously in the light. His cool bronze eyes were searching the ground for people to burn. Turning over of the bay I could see the three dragons destroying the fleet as thick smoke filled the air as burning rocks slammed against the dragons forcing them to bank and weave in a panic. 

My heart seized but I knew Rheagar would be fine and I knew that if these men got into the city they would rape the women, enslave the man and childern and ruin all of our lives the thought forced to fear and burning rage clung to my heart. Looking down, I could see the flashes of steel, Unsullied stood firmly at the gate pushing back the forces. 

With a loud roar may man rushed against their shield in the vain hopes of breaking their formation but the only spear with gleaming red spear tips greeted them. The spiked helms shine in the light as their cold beady eyes told them that they were not the least bit pressured by this. While the freedman and rushed with vigor and power slicing their enemy to pieces. 

Banners for ten different companies shined in the light as I looked to them I knew that they would overpower the Unsullied if given the chance. Viserys yanked on the gold and cream tipped scales as the light slammed against him I could see Viserys snapping his head over his shoulder. 

“I'll take on the sellswords I'm sure that the Khaleesi is the only one that can force the Dothraki it submits.” The grin that pulled at his face looked hungry for blood as he stood off while Drogon and I darted through the air. 

Rheagal roared with rage as the thick heavy muscle constricted as the horses whinged with panic. Black, brown, silver, white and red stallion panic as they reared back on their legs. The Dothraki gripped tightly to their leathery reigns as I notice Khal Pono among the horses. His cold beady black eyes stared up at me hate burning in his eyes. His long black silk blowing braids slipped down his shoulder. A barred chest with thick heavy muscle stared back at me. 

I knew that he had to have hate in his heart of me getting not killing me when he had the chance. Looking down at him he stared up at me on the back of a black stallion, the horse's eyes were wide with terror. A devious cold-hearted smile pulled at my face as I spoke a billowing command. 

“Dracarys!” The wings whip up the air that swirled around me slapping me with a flush of heat, green, bronze, black and red flames swirled around me. I watched as the flames and black smoke swallowed the guardian as the sands turned bright black. Shimmering like dragonglass and the panics horse threatened to rear their riders. 

The Dothraki screeched as the field was set aflame, waves of terror rushed off the army as I watched as Pono’s flesh melt from his bone, thick heavy brown skin turned char black. Ash filled the air as the flames reduce him to nothing. His blood crackle and burn before he all but disappeared from my sight. Rheagal spun sharply around the hoard douching them with bronze and green flames. 

The panic screams filled my ears as the Dothraki watched their Khal fall before me at my hand. Drogon descends from the air the loud screeches of the horse grew in intensity and sound as the scent of death and ash swirled around me. 

“You have two choices before you one is to bow down at the sight of my children might and became the blood of my blood to mount the world and make the men in the stone houses bleed. Or you may join Khal Pono who not only was once apart of my Khal’s Khalsar but he tried to steal his Khalasar, instead of riding in the night lands with him as was the duty as the blood of his blood. He was weak and now he is dead, and so are his blood riders. That leaves you with one choice die with them or ride with me!!” 

Even as I spoke I wanted them, 1,000s of men mounted on horses with shin of their areas and deep brown eyes stared back at me. They had to be the biggest Khalasar that this side of the world has seen and they have easily defeated the army of the seven kingdoms. Each of them stood for leucine before letting out a roar of rage and pride. 

Drogo and Rhaegal let out a roar of dominance before spinning around. Flush of heat filled my body as I turned to see Viserion golden and cream flames bathing the ground as the sellswords were allowed in flames, the scent of death, ammonia, and shit filled the are.

Looking at the bay I could see the sigil of House Greyjoy staring back at me. Looking to the eastern part of the wall I could see Rob and his men rushing to aid us while Ser Barristan coming from the west and as the armies came slamming against the ground.

With the Dothraki swarming them from the south the tide of the battle changed almost in an instance as the enemy was cut off with all sides. It's time to end this battle, I could see the hope of victory leaving their eyes as they began to throw down their weapons. 


	55. The Aftermath

Victarion Greyjoy POV 

Watching them fly high in the sky, I didn't know what to think the cracking thud of red dragon wings filled the air as black smoke rose higher until it blocked out the sun. The dragons dance along the wind currents with ease as a boy with thick black curls and violet eyes flew on the beast’s back. 

Flames of silver, red, and blue blackened the ships as they licked against the crashing waves. The three dragons that flew overhead had to have a wingspan of 80 feet with large coiled necks and thick muscular bodies. 

If the raven that I received in Pentos was right then the boy king in the west also had a dragon but would he be able to beat these beasts in honest combat? 

The men on the shore stared intently not at the winged beast but at my ships, I could see their flickering banners and I knew that they had to be sellswords in the employ of the king and queen. 

I could see the hate and distrust that shone in their eyes as they watched the iron fleet that filled the burning bay. The water was black from oil and blood both of which had spilled from the bodies of the king's victims. 

The commander of the naval fleet looked to the sky with a joyous grin, he finally had a true fleet. He was dressed in full armor like any true iron born. He walked about the enemy ships without fear inspecting them for damage as the men had tears of panic and fear in their eyes. 

Quickly with a thick mighty roar that shook the sky and ground, I turned landward was I could see the Unsullied standing firm not saying a word. While the Dothraki roared with victory they started out on the losing side and now look at them. The stood on their mares, geldings, and even a few stallions. In the shadow of a great black beast with molten red eyes and red accent marks. 

A bright green dragon with no rider greeted me his bronze and jade green scale gleamed in the light he and the black dragon were a bit smaller than the king's dragons, they must have had a wingspan of 70 feet, thin shimmering wings stared back at me. 

The sight of the beast forces a hunger in me to stir one that I didn't even know I had until this moment, not taking the hell horn was a mistake. Taking one look at the green beast I knew that I had to have him. His warm bronze eyes shimmer like two freshly waxed shields. 

Finally came the last dragon circling over the smoldering corpse of the sellswords, the dragon a pale cream color that almost looks white with an accent of warm gold and shimmering gold eyes. Sitting on his back with a blood drunk expression on his face is Viserys the dragon prince. His silver hair whipped at his sie as a valyrian blade rested on his back. 

The sight is more than a little breathtaking as I grinned like a mad man, the moment that he did or the moment that I got close enough to the jade dragon I knew that I would have my prize. The slave armies, on the other hand, were not smiling all of them were defeated as the source black sand help to hide the ash of their former allies. 

Black, gold, and green flames were on their last wisps of life but even then I could feel the flush of heat as I got closer to the shore. The sight of the dragons both filled me with awe and unease many have tried to mount dragons and now almost a century and a half later I am looking at 6 dragons and 3 dragon riders. 

The crew was shocked in silence as we sailed into the burning bay but no one dare speak of the salt king's wishes or their own idiotic idea of rising to power. At this moment the sheer power of the dragons forced them into submission they saw the horrors that 6 dragons did to an army that could have easily run over this city and its meager forces.

It makes you think if our plan is futile to even one more dragon would give the king in the west a fighting chance 2 more would make him even with them but watching these dragons I knew that the crew had to have their doubts because I did. 

The soft rocking on the wave helps to put me at ease as my hands ache to grip the skulls of lesser men and crushed them anything to ignore the welling pit of doubt that sat like lead in my stomach. Taking in a deep breath I watched for a moment as the sandy shores came into view. Two men stood at the forefront of the sellsword companies. One is a young boy the other an older man both I knew to be the captains of this ragtag group.

The first man is young he had to be in his 20’s his skin is lithe and smooth, he has bright, deep blue eyes which flashed almost purple in the light. He has curly hair that reaches his collar, and his beard is cut in three prongs.

Both his hair and his trident beard die a deep blue that almost looks purple at that moment I knew that he is tyroish and as I looked down at his fingernails I notice that they were enameled blue. 

While mustachios are painted gold, not to mention he has a large, curving nose and a golden tooth that gleams when the sunlight hits it. He had a devious look to him and while he might be comely I knew that he was a rotten killer at his core. 

The man that stood next to him was no different in that respect though he hid his rotten intention behind his warm smile and sun wrinkled eyes. He is aging but still fit, he has a broad chest and strong shoulders, his face is weathered and he had deep brown skin, and what looked like a broken nose, and grey-white hair. He has a salt and pepper beard that clung to his jawline and large, dark, almond-shaped Dothraki eyes. 

Both had stern looks on their face but they made no move to attack in any way, in fact, his body seems last rigid and cold as he glared at me. A large cold shadow fell over me as I looked up to see the hate that flared in of a large red beast with silt ruby eyes. Its craning neck directed a large blocky head downwards to me. 

“What would the Lord Captain Victarion Greyjoy be doing here?” The commanding tone of the large brown man filled my ears as he gave me a cold look as his deep brown eyes darkened in the light. I opened my mouth to speak but only a tyroshi accent filled my ears as biting words force hate to flare in my chest as I snapped my jaw shut. “If you are here to marry the queen and take the iron throne you're already too late, 3 years too late in fact. But no matter how many times we tell that to you westerns you keep coming back for more” 

His tone was teasing but I could hear the bitter edge to it, my guess he wanted to marry the queen once himself but I'm sure the Targaryen boy got in the way. “I have come to pledge my allegiance to the King and Queen of Meereen” 

Even as I said the words I could sense that I had said something wrong but it's not like they knew my real purpose here so it's not like they had any reason to kill me just yet. The air seemed a lot warmer and stifling as finally, the blue-haired boy spoke in a cold biting tone. “Very well you and you alone will follow us after the  _ Queen  _ deals with the slave masters she will then see you” 

Oh, so these are the queen's men why he would let a woman tell him what to do I don't know why, dragons or not, no woman will ever tell me how to live or rule over my men or the seas. Taking in a deep breath I shook my head and watched the black churning water a thick black cloud slapped against me the scent of rotten eggs that I knew to be sulfur filled my nose. 

My feet moved easily over the desk off my ship, the sight of thick black sails faded from sight. My mind races and my heart thumped madly against my rib cage a slight smile pulled at my lips as the hard steady ground. A tether pulled at my chest ground me to the smooth-shifting san as I moved further through the silky red and hard black sands. 

A blood-soaked battlefield stared back at me the crimson fluid dance over shimmering black sands. The stench of flesh filled my nose as the sharp moans and groans of men filled my ears as the heat of fear flushed in my chest. 

The dragons loomed over me, a white and gold dragon had its thick black claws dug deep into the multicolored brick walls. Even Viserys a cruel dimwitted boy looked bold on the back of the cream dragon. The beast and prince loomed over the unsullied that stood blank and resolute. 

The wise master of Yunkai, the resembled masters of Astapor and the commander of the Volantis army sent here by the tracks stood before me. Each of them was dressed in fine silks except for the commander. He had on simmering steel armor painted blue. Each of them men quivered in fear. The wise master of Yunkai looked ready to piss themselves their eyes covered in a haze of panic, their lips trembled with terror. 

The queen stood firm her hand folded in her lap as her large black beast stood behind her his arms slammed against the ground as he looked at the master. The beast wings, spikes, and horns were shimmered red like the color of blood as the Dothraki loomed behind the wise masters. 

The queen had four thick braids shimmer silver bells rang softly in her thick silver curls shimmer in the light. She looked like true Dothraki, oil shined in the light in her smooth silver hair, her skin browned from the sun. She stood firm her smooth painted vest and woolen pants stared back at me, her garments did nothing to take away from her beauty but give her a look of strength. 

“I let you all live after you defied me after you reinstated slavery, I could have burned your city, reduce all of you to the dust yet I did not Wister Master of Yunkai. In fact, I left you live I gave you, your freedom, and allow you to keep your city and this is how you repay a kindness you put innocent in chains and forced them to fight a losing war. Before I pass down my judgment is there anything that you have to say?” 

Her brows cocked upwards as she glared coldly at the man that shook and cried below her, a man with cool blue eyes stood to the left of her cold blue eyes and a hand on his hilt and hate burning in his eyes. 

The man opened his mouth to speak but nothing but fear and soft shrieks of panic left his lips, the boy that stood to the right of the queen stood cold and blank. A boy of 22 with thick curly black hair and soft violet eyes glared pointedly at him. Though his face is blank I could see the looks of Old Valyria, a pretty boy far prettier than his uncle or wife. He is dressed in thick scale armor as two blades sat on his back. What did he know about fighting I doubt the boy has been in any battle that didn't involve his dragons. 

But he stood firmly a cold glare burning in his eyes as a silver dragon with smooth gray shimmering bone crest and gray tipped and white spikes. The screams of horse and panic neighs of the horse. A wise master stepped forward his jaw shook with panic as he spoke in a cool tone.

“Very well if you have nothing to say in the defense of your actions For your crimes against your queen and for the crime of treason and slavery I condemn you to death. Next Wise Master of Meereen I freed you, let you live when I could have killed you all when my husband saw what you did to those children he was furious. He wanted to burn this city to the ground, and with 6 dragons, an army of unsullied and 2 sellsword companies we could have done just that. Reduced you to ash and instead, we let you live what do you have to say.” 

Even as she spoke her voice cold and murders she glared at each of them the king had not spoken a single word as he stood firm at his wife's side. What kind of man would allow his wife to speak for him his kingdom? 

I watched the slave masters cheek shimmer with tears as they strolled unbidden down his cheeks. “Please have mercy we won't ever commit another crime against you ever again. We won't cause any more trouble just grant us mercy” They whipped pitifully as I notice a change in the king's demeanor

His temper flare a flash of multicolored flames shone in his eyes, a white dragon curled its long neck around the king. He ran an absent hand long the smooth warm scales of the beast neck, black teeth made an appearance as the smooth thick black teeth in the shape of daggers snapped at the air.

Silent and imposing the beast force shiver down their spines mine include, and then in an instant the dragon's head darted out as the king pulled his hand from the beast. With a sickening crunch, I watched the beast wrap the head off one of the Yunkai slave masters. Blood erupted in the air as the king walked over to the remaining slave masters pulling out two blades on a thick black short sword that renovated for power. 

The grip is made of pure white leather as a white wolf with ruby red eyes stared back at me, in a blur of steel and face pace movement blood erupted into the air as the smooth scent of copper filled the air. The heavy crunch filled the air as the murderer screeches of the king's other two dragons filled the air. Cold and threatening the voice of the king cold and biting filled the air. “Wise Master of Meereen when I took this city in my wife's name I gave you and the wise masters a choice do you remember my words?” 

A cold unsteady silence filled the air as the cold diligent eyes of the beast greeted me increasing the pressure of the air as the wise masters of Meereen spoke. “You promised for as long as we remained loyal to your wife Queen Daenerys then you wouldn't burn the city down you claimed that not even ash would remain if we did not bend the knee. Please, I beg you it wasn’t us that told the harpies to kill the Targaryen children but the three patriarchs of Volantis I beg you play have mercy.” 

The queen blanched as a sneer of hate burned on her face, Targaryen children? Do they have more than one? I never thought that would happen they told me that she gave birth to a child did she have 2 children that we didn't know about, 3 or maybe even 4. More Targaryens there are the more dragon riders there are. Taking in a deep breath the queen spoke in cold murderous tone, showing the rage that her husband refused to show. 

“The harpies tried to kill my daughters, my nephew, they tried to kill innocent people he tried to kill my family and our dragons who are much of our children as my twins. I gave you quick deaths but the last of you will not be so lucky. Take them to the cells in the morning the wise masters of Meereen will be released into the desert if they can outrun the dragons then they can live.”

The hate that burned in her voice force shivers down my spine as I glared coldly at them. The air grew tense and cold as the young captain stood firm as he spoke in a cold turning tone. “So do you still want to pledge your loyalty if you are being false you will get it a lot worse then the wise masters of these three cities. 

Daenerys POV 

I watched them rush to me the throne room the swirl of loud crashing men and women filled my ears. The sharp snaps and growls of Grey Wind and Ghost filled my ears as red and yellow eyes luminous in the light stared back at me. Rhaegar and Rob both had warm smiles on their faces as they took in the sight of their wolves. Clutching their neck as they ran their fingers through the smooth fur of their wolves. 

“Thanks for watching them boy” Rhaegar's tone soft and gentle as Rob patted Grey Wind as Talisa and little Ned rushed to his side. Shining black curls and wide grey eyes filled with wonder and love. 

Wide lilac and gray eyes greeted me as they rushed to me and their father, their tight little bodies bursting with joy as they flung their arms around my neck. I tangled my fingers in their smooth silver curls as they giggled with joy. 

“Momma your sweating” One of them spoke happily giggling like there was no war, to begin with, “Momma let go we have the hug daddy too” Grinning madly I pulled from them, their creamy skin shone as they bubbled with joy as they tackled their father to the ground. 

He had already been down on my knee and when they rushed against him, collapsing to the ground as Ghost joined in on the fun licking Rhaegar in the face, along rolling tongue slapped against his face.

They laughed as Ser Jorah and Missandei walked in the room soft smiles on both of their faces as he nodded his head off to the side. Glaring at me I could see the shift of tension force me to frown at my bear. 

Pulling Missandei into a tight hug I gave her a loving grin one but there is a weight of the tension. Ser Jorah spoke in a thick voice “How was the battle any major casualties?” His tone is edgy and worried I knew that it meant a lot to him to be forced out of the battle but there was no one that I trusted more than Ser Jorah to protect my kids. 

“We have the Dothraki I killed about 100 of them but the rest pledge their lives to me. The ships that were filling the bay were taken by Rhaegar and the sighting of the Greyjoys came to help is a shocking thing to see. Most of the wise masters have been killed, the only ones that are left are the Master of Meereen” 

The mention of the Greyjoy force sour hate-filled look on his face as he looked at me with strong regret and doubt. “The spider wishes to speak with you about the Greyjoys, he claims that he had information that can't wait. He would have told you in the throne room but you and the king weren't in a talking mood after you found out about that mess with the dragon eggs in the west.” 

Doubt shone in my eyes as a shiver ran down my spine as I nodded my head numb and down the winding steps the smooth darkness swirled around me as the heaviest air sat thick in my lungs. It didn't take long for us to get to the dungeons the darkness was welcomed and the cool air helps to calm me down. At the end of the hall, the soft rattling of chains filled the air as I watched the portly man with solid silks stared up at me a cunning look in his eyes. 

“I hear the greyjoy, Lord Captain Victarion is here, you can't trust him, he was sent here as a spy for his elder brother Euron who has pledged his loyalty to Aegon. Not only that, there is already a marriage pack that Aegon’s son or daughter will marry the Kraken's son or daughter and they will rule the lands. What would be a better gift then a dragon he will kill you and take your dragons. Please, my queen, don't let that man leave here take his fleet and kill him. He cannot be trusted he is a spy. The moment he can he will take you, kill your children, and your beast, he will kill your king. I have heard whispers that Euron went to Old Valyria and he brought back monstrous horn that can bind dragons to his soul, a soul binder.” 

Even as he said the words a shiver ran down my spine as I stood there numb not sure what to say or do. The Kraken is marching up the steps to the throne room under the guise of friendship. I would not let him kill us I would have my dragons burn him and his fleet first. If he wishes to take me then I would bring fire and blood upon his house. We are leaving ser Jorah back to the throne room have the Ironborn on the shores seized.” I whipped sharply on my heels and started to make way up the steps. 


	56. The Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I probably won't update again until Sunday because I got to finish of the Last Of The Dragons

Victarion Greyjoy POV

The heat swirled around me as I stood in the throne room the high open roof stared back at me. I could see the bright golden sun staring back at me as the thick white clouds loomed over the palace. 

I turned to look at the perches that loomed around the throne, one of them being a silver dragon with cold calculating eyes glared at me, while a black dragon with crimson wings and spikes stared back at me.

Watching him flappy around the room in a murderous circle his long coiling black neck darted through the air as the head of the large black beast stared back at me. The felt air grow to pressurize as my heart thumped heavily as I looked over to see the King and his Queen they were stiff and their eyes blank and cold. I could see the hate in the queen's eyes as I glared point at them. 

The beauty on the queen once breathtaking now cold and numb as her lips pulled into a disgusted sneer and a booming voice echoed off the walls in a foreign language. The Unsullied moved closer as she spoke, while the silver wings buffeted against the sky. 

A large white wolf the size of a horse with cool red eyes greeted me hate flaring in his eyes he glared at me. His lips were curled over his sharp teeth as they gleaming light a shudder ran down my spine. Snarls echoed in the air as he prowled close was this how they welcome political guests. The king's face is blank but the queen didn't hide the emotions that burned within her. 

A tense silence filled the air as the old Knight Ser Barristan made his way out of the room and for a moment I didn't know what to make of it. The silence swirled around me as the wall threaten to close in. In that moment of silence, I watched the bold man in thick scaled black armor with a crimson dragon with three heads. 

I knew the short portly man the moment that our eyes locked, I knew that I was fucked, Varys, they call him a spider but he is a snake, slithering around the ground doing whatever it took to survive.

Suddenly charged in the air it all made sense why the dragons loomed overhead as the Unsullied looked ready to run their spears through me. He is a backstabbing way is going to get me killed, my heart thunder in my chest with a panic. The wolf prowled closer as I still stiff as a bored and not a single word had left my lips. 

“It seems that you understand why you were disarmed before you got here, tell the truth, your brother sent you here to kill us and claim our dragons for yourself or worse that Blackfyre you were fooled into following.”

Even as the king spoke in his monotone voice, the cold passive look that he gave me is worse than the murderous snarl on his wife. Crippling fear threatened to weaken me as Varys had a sad smile on his face but I could see the cold devious twinkle in his eyes. I dropped to my knees swallowing my rage and hate in the hopes of saving my life.

My voice is submissive and cold as I looked up to see the king glaring coldly at me as his eyes turned dark and cold. “Please your grace I beg you for mercy I simply did as my eldest brother and king order if you let me live I will follow you faithfully” 

Even as I spoke the words I felt the ghosting fangs of the wolf pulling at the tender flesh of my ears. Slamming my eyes shut I pray to the drowned god that I might reach the drowned halls even this far from the sea. “You begging to the wrong Monarch this isn't the west, my queen is the ruling monarch and I am simply her consort” His tone almost amused as I snapped my head up only to be greeted by white teeth. 

Falling back I did my best not to shrink as I looked at the blood-red eyes, he loomed over me his paws were pressed sharply against my chest as he snarled at me. His teeth inch from my throat and have thick steady lines of drool slipped from his lips and onto my throat. “You were going to kill my children and my husband you would have taken me and my dragon by force and you would use that horn to do it! Or do you claim that the spider is lying?” 

I could see the spark of hate burning in her eyes as I struggled to look passed the large meaty shoulder of the wolf. I could see the queen her right brow cocked upward as she gave me a disbelieving frown. Her chin jutted out and looking down at me as her posture stiffen and in command as she lifted her head the Unsullied charged after me as the beast jumped from my body. Their spears are pressed firmly against my throat as large noble adept fingers lifted me from the ground. 

“You greyjoy stab each other in the back every chance you get, you all fought for a bunch of barren rocks and lost. After finding out about the dragon in the west you shifted sides with ease. You can never be trusted you would kill me, my husband our dragons and what for power. The Blackfyre boy is losing control of his dragon your brother gave him the power to a dragon with tainted blood. You have doomed the west and now we have to save them and stop a mad man. We are taking your ships and your men you will die tomorrow until then sleep well.” 

Even as she said the word there were ripping me from the ground and out of the room the cold damp air choked me like the stench of mold and the rattling of chains began to feel my ears. Manic energy rushed over me in a panic as I hoped that I would have the chance to fight for my life it is the only chance that I had to survive.

I will not die this far from the sea I collapse to the ground of a cool floor of my cell. My eyes close as my mind began to spin as I hope that tomorrow I would be on my ship deck sailing forth to the west.

_ The next morning  _

The loud rattling of chains filled my ears as I looked up to see hate falling in the eyes of the Unsullied guards, boys with no balls or hair on their chin only cold dead eyes. His clean-shaven mocha skin stared back at me as he gripped tight to his spear and slammed the but against the ground.

He didn't need to speak the common tongue for me to know that was about to happen. Letting my head loll to the side I knit my bros to gatherer as I rose from the cage. The steep steps and the think of shit filled my nose as the darkness coiled around me. My men were forced up the stairs right alongside me. I knew that if they had the chance between death and fighting for the Targaryens they would take it. They saw the power of this beast and I doubt that any of them saw them winning this battle for the blackfyre. 

The slick black steps stared back at me as I took in a deep breath and stole my heart, my mind races as I thought of the best way to get out of this both nothing came to mind. House Greyjoy would be wiped out the Targaryens would see to that and Theon did us no favors when he killed the Stark boys. 

I hid in my thoughts but soon the stairwell gave way to a pavilioned with red sands and the Targaryen course waiting for me. The shimmering black and red banner of the Targaryens rippled in the wind as a large black dragon with accents of red stared back at me. The sight of the beast forced a shudder to rush down my spine. 

I could see my own men in black chains as the tear-stained and soiled wise master of Meereen stared back at me. They were collapsed on the ground beside a bold man in armor the commander of the Volantis forces. 

The wise maters reeked of shit as their pointed brown eyes searched the queen in fear, unbridled tears slipped down their face as the Queen stood mute with three dragons at her back. The kings stood at her side unphased by the large beast as his two blades rested at his back. Three dragons sat waiting for orders each one of them imposing in their own rights, the winged shadow, the jade dragon, and the white dragon each stared at me with cold silt eyes. 

“We are in the east but you are of the western content so it is your choice, trial by combat or death by fire either way it's your choice as for the Wise Master enjoy your run.”

The queen spoke in a cold almost taunting voice as the master stared up at her with wide eyes like calves ready to be slaughtered. Their eyes brimmed with confusion as I glared at the king as she spoke again this time in a more annoyed tone. 

“Get up your free to go if you can't get out of the line of sight of the city then you can live but if you don't get out in the allotted time they eat you well” 

The slave masters didn't need to be told twice they jumped to their feet in a panic with the commander already running at a fastening speed. He would throw large chunks to the ground to help him run farther. 

It might have been 30 seconds a minute at best when she spoke in a commanding tone high valyrian pooling from her lips as thunderous cracks of wings began to fill the air as the wind whipped up sand into my mouth with a starling crunch. 

Furious roars filled the air as I watched their glinting scales as they made their way through the sky with ease the master struggled to stay on their feet as they looked to the sky in terror. But the commander didn't look back he kept running until he had no armor and faded as a black dot on the horizon. 

But even he didn't get away even from here I could feel the heat as black, jade and cream flames bathed the whole area of land the commander and the slave masters all scream in man as the scent of flesh filled my nose.

But I couldn’t hear their screams over the dragon's roar but I knew that they had to be in agony. A shudder ran down my spine as I turned to look at the Queen. She walked with a certain air of authority, dressed in a thin blue tunic with a slit to reel her ample breast with a pair of black pants. 

She didn't so much as look my way as she instead addresses the 100’s of iron born that loomed before her. Her tone echoed over the roar of the dragons. “Your lord captain came here to kill me and my family to take our dragons and take over the west with his own might and the might that he stole from me. He will die for his crimes whether it is trial by combat or by the dragon but you don't have to be killed. Much like the Dothraki, you fight for strength and power. So I give you this I have 6 dragons, a doting husband who would eagerly cut down anyone that I consider a threat, the men and women who are loyal to me would burn down the world if I asked them. If that is not powered then what is?”

She paused only for a moment as I already saw some of them swayed to the idea that they would get to live. But as if sensing that would not be enough she spoke again in a more commanding and inspiration tone. “Also take this into account this blackberry boy is mad, he killed innocent people how long before his dragon is truly free of his bond with the boy. What stops his dragon from burning your iron fleet you love so much.” 

“The north were some of the first to support his claim and his dragon burned the lands of the gift as a threat, the Lannisters bend the knees and the west as has been attacked, the lands of the reach are burning and with winter coming can you afford to lose even more of your crops to the capitol.” 

“In the east, there is no winter we have stores of food, crops, livestock, before this war, Meereen was and is a bustling city we have enough food to support our armies in the west for the winter can you say the same. Under his rule you will only know death, famine, and flames, you have seen what happened to our enemies on the battlefield do you want to be among the dead for a king that would sooner let his dragon kill you all than try and make a better life for his people. He might be mad and he might have a dragon but he is no true Targaryen, he is nothing more than a mad dragon seed that needs to be put down” 

Her tone captivating, kind, bold and almost worried for people that she barely met and didn't know, that way that she spoke to them. With kindness that most kings and queens don't care about. I knew at that moment that they had sided with her leaving me alone in the cold because of a plan that my pig-headed brother created.

“Choose! Trial by combat or death by dragon either by your fate has been sealed.” The blank voice of the king filled my ears as I looked to him for a moment, his eyes were cold as he held a large double-bladed ax that I'm sure was meant for me. “Trial by combat will you fight by yourself” 

I knew that he is nothing more than a scared boy who rides a dragon he had no sword skills, he tossed me my double-bladed ax as my heart pounded. Even if I did kill him would they call that justice or would his queen have me killed for making her a widow? 

“My father is from the north and he always told me those who passes the sentence should swing the sword” With a firm nod he took a step forward like the foolish boy that he is, with nimble fingers he pulled the two blades from their teeth and got into his stance. 

My skin tingled with purpose as I gripped as tightly to the grip of my ax as I could, I lifted my hand over my head with all my might, I watched the blade cut through the air with stunning speed. A danger smiled formed on my face as blood lust rushed through my veins burning my skin but the boy king smiled ducked, rolling to the right.

Light on his feet he watched as with a heavy thud the blade cleaved the ground open sticking in thick rock hidden beneath the sands. Moving in a blink of an eye he was looming over me his right hand came down with a killing blow. I knew that it would take me too long to pull my ax out of the ground and instead dropped it rolling out of the way so that I was on one knee. 

Not missing a beat he slashed upwards in a vertical arch with his left hand, with another roll to my left I pulled my ax from the ground the smooth leather felt perfect in my hand and I whipped around he was there looming over me. 

A single hand right thrust of his black blade came rushing at me, I could only barely block the hit with my ax when slacking blood of his left-hand bit deep silence easily through my arm and into my heart. As his blade sunk deep in my chest I hunched over gripping tightly to his shoulder as I barely managed to get a raspy whisper out. 

“What is dead may never die” 

Rob POV 

I watched the bay the sight of the iron born ships drove me to rage as all I could see was the arrogant smile of Theon as he mocked me. My heart thumped with rage and my mind ran with mistrust as I watched the Kraken sails fall, and the dragon sails began to rise. The iron born could never be trust did Daenerys think that a bunch of pretty words would change that. “You don't approve?” 

It wasn't really a question as the thick husky voice of my brother filled my ear as I turned back to see him sinking with exhaustion into his seat rubbing his temples gingerly like he wished that he never asked the question. 

“No the last time that a king looked for support from the iron born I lost Winterfell and nearly my life. Theon betrayed me than the Boltons and now the north is taken all of it. There is no safe place for us to land no matter where we go, the crown still occupies dragon stone and iron islands are the worst places to hide from the other half of the ironborn.” 

Even with the exhausting twinkle, I could see the wheels that turned behind his eyes as he looked down at the map of Westeros. He had thick bags under his eyes the last three days had been dealing with the volantis city and the empire that the Targaryens built here in the east. On top of that, he had to think about the west as well. 

“We aren’t going to land at ay major stronghold, I would like to move to Dragonstone but with Blackfyre and his rider I don't want to risk an unnoticed attack, obviously Dorne, Lannisterport and the Stormlands are all out of the question. The Vale, while it would be a good place to hide, wouldn't help not after what Blackfrye did to them there is only one place that we can go. The North” 

I didn't even know what to say to that I could only watch him jab a finger to the map forcing me to sulk over to the table. The warmth of the room seemed to chill just a bit as I noticed where he was pointing. Castle Black of course with the snow and the rising winter winds it wouldn't be worth the trouble for the southern armies to even be there we would only have to contend with the Boltons.

I might have said something but the door slammed open as mother came rushing in the room with manic bright blue eyes wide with fear as he ran a shaking hand through her auburn hair. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah walked in after her flanking the queen who had been wearing Dothraki garb as the twin rushed passed her in the halls. 

Grey Worm and Geroloe with Varys in between them he looked almost overwhelming as he looked at each of us. Only now he was cleaned up in fresh woolen black pants and a loose-fitting shirt. “I have information on your sister Sansa” 

That one name force my heart to thump with panic as Varys looked regt full of his words while mother looked manic and filled with joy. Jon only rubbed his temple greenfly like he was annoyed that he had to be woken up for this. I knew that he had not slept for a few days and I knew that this might not be as important as the wars that are to come but none the less he spoke in a grave voice. “What if my cousin?” 

Varys gave him a worried look before turning to look at mother who looked bouncing on the edge of her seat as she pulled a leather-bound chair to sit at my side. With a reluctant sigh, he spoke as he gave Jon a pointed stare.

“She married the lord of the Vale Harry when Lord Robert Aryns son died he became the heir. He planned to take back the north and river land in the name of his lady wife, but when Aegon conquered every land he left the Vale for last telling them that they could have the River lands and the Vale but the Boltons would go to the north. If they didn't say yes then they were going to be killed. They bent the knee and he let them live even now she rules over the Vale with her lord husband. They might have pledged for you if not for Blackfyre during the towers Sky and Snow. A lot of innocent people died and that whipped Harry and Sansa into the shape they have not to question him since.”

Queen Daenerys didn't say a word just stood behind her husband's chair while Jon glared coldly at the map as he spoke in a cold tone, the calculating voice filled the air forcing shivers down my spine. 

“That doesn't matter, we aren't going to the Vale, we don't want an all-out fight not yet he has all 9 kingdoms and we have the unsullied and the Dothraki, and the iron fleet even then they still have the other half of the iron fleet and all the 9 kingdoms army and I'm sure that each of the cites is lined with scorpion, they had to be prepared for our arrival. Our allies are in the north.”

“If Aegon took the north ut the fact that Rob is alive and Lord Roose would have used Rob appearance at our side as a way to force those that betrayed Rob will kill them. The only fare keeps them united, they don't care about Sansa to them, she sold them out to the Boltons but Rob could unit the true house of the north to our side.”

“That is why we are going to Castle black. We will all sail to East watch, from the Rob and I will fly in advance to castle black where we will begin to strike a peace with Stannis and his men that will give us a large portion of the stormlands army, you guys will follow on horseback I'm sure that the watch will give us aid to get us out of their hair and into another castle.” 

“People for the south don't do well in the north so we will have time to get prepared and accumulated, between the mountain clans and the noble house we can take back Winterfell and make out way to the Riverlands and eventually to the capital to take on King Aegon.” 

The silence persisted and I knew that Jon could see the hate and outrage flaring is not only my eyes but my mothers as well. As if sensing my doubt and worried he spoke in a cool tone. “Though it is your choice brother if you would rather save Sansa then I won't stop you, hells I'm sure we can spare some ships for an envoy to get you as close as you can get to the Vale but then after that, you would have to climb the rest of the way and the Vale is littered with the mountain clans. Your men would be killed by them and I can't risk flying their they will have scorpion on their wall and they won't think twice about killing one of my girls after what Blackfrye did to them. Rob and you and Lady Stark wish to go I won't stop you” 

His tone was patient and warm as he looked at me I didn't see any trick in his eyes or doubt. He spoke honestly and turning to look at mother I could tell that she didn't care she would go for Sansa no matter what. But would it ned in death and Jon is right the north wouldn't follow him but they would follow me.

“They will know for our arrival so we have to work fast and using the winter winds to protect us something that is both a blessing and a curse, it will be difficult to fly in the blizzards and storm winds it would be too much of a risk for all of us to fly. You would be risking a lot, Jon” 

I knew that I was risking a lot but I didn't just have my sister to worry about I have my own son and wife to worry about and this is how I protect them from Aegon by putting Jon and Dany on the throne. 

There is a sad smile pulling on his lips as he spoke in a dreamy tone, “That is very true, did I ever tell you how I met Dany” His tone soft and loving as he shifted his gaze to his wife her soft lilac eyes burned with amusement as something passed or us. While Viserys rubbed his arm gingerly as he glared really annoyed with jon as he spoke in a cool tone.

“I roared in on Tyraxes and Drogon and his brothers weren't having it, they started to fight 3 on three, thick black smoke and flames being pelted at me and I fell from her back, but Meleys caught me mid fall if I can survive two very angry dragons a think some cold winds aren't that big of a deal. Winter is coming with fire and blood brother but you and Grey Worm should approve the plan our master of war and commander of the military forces need to sign off of it both of you have better tactile minds than me.” 

I could see the doubt that shined in Grey Worms cool brown eyes as he glared at Jon speaking in high valyrian after the years that I spent in this foreign land I still didn't know the language. 

But after a moment Jon spoke in the common tongue as if the explanation for all of the eastern folks in the room. “The wall takes part in no war and as such will not have sided with the false dragon. We would be safe there as we plan our next move. So what do you think?”

I looked over to Grey Worm we both shared a look we grew to be good friends as we spent hours pouring over the maps for the battle that loomed ahead. We each shared a firm nod before we spoke at the same time. “To east watch then Castle Black”


	57. The Short Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my internet has been down I'm going to try and update every day after Christmas   
I know that its a short chapter but I figure if you read the long night once its the same thing no matter how man fanfic you guys read so I tried to keep it short.

Arya POV 

The winter winds began to whip at me snapping my cloak back and forth as shivers ran down my spine. Gendry stood by my side stiff and frowning, the soft crackle of the braziers filled my ears, there was something uneasy about all of this knowing that they were out there. 

Tormund and Ygritte stood to my left, both of them look at ease as Tormund hefted his thenns ax and Ygritte's arm was lost as her chin jutted out and her bow was drawn back ready to fire at a moments notice. 

The moonlit up the night as the winds grew more fierce and dangerous with each passing moment. Hardhome was obliterated any that were left to the elements were killed despite the pleas of Tormund and Ygritte.

They said if we left them then they would die and would join the army I knew their words to be true but the others didn't care and now they marched on the wall creeping through the darkness waiting to pop out of the shadows. 

The soft silent groans of the gates below shut for a final time, Stannis and his men stood on the opposite side of the wall. Archers stood at the very top of the wall their bows taunt and their arms are drawn back. Flames flickered in the night dancing and chasing away the darkness as silk flaming arrows lit up the night. I watched the starry blue eyes appearing like moths in the darkness. 

Taking in a deep breath I steady my thundering heart even from here I could see Stannis and his sword Lightbringer if what Aemon said is true, then flickering colors of the blade will do nothing to help him. The sword might be magic but it is not the kind of magic we need right now, there are seven dragons in this world and we can't even get one to fight the dead with. 

The Blackfyre king as sent ravens hell even his dragon came and scorched the lands of the gift but did they help with the impending war. No, they left only one message, bend the knee or die. Even now the cold winds are rising and the taunted screeches of that dragon played over in my mind but I had no time to think about that not with the dead at our door. 

A cold heavy silence settled into the air as the air grew crisper and rigid, filling my lungs and threatening to freeze my organs as the scent of the dead began to fill my nose. My heart thunder and my blood rush so fast it is the only thing that I could hear. A mix of black and white and red stared back at me. The men of the night's watch, the wildling even Stannis army stood united just outside the walls. 

Watching them I still couldn't believe it a large bulk of our force sat here on the northern side of the wall. While a small portion sat just behind it, ready to defend the southern side. The wind filled my ears and the cold bit deeper into my skin chilling even my muscles and bones as my blood threatened to freeze. 

White-hot terror filled me but I would not succumb to the thunderous steps or giant filled my ears, heavy thick booms that shook even the wall. The monster roars thick and horse filled my ears as death rolled off the frosty mist around their lips. As if something out of old nan’s stories a roar that sounded like a thousand giants bellows filled the air and I knew what it was the horn of winter.

Thick jaded cracks ripped apart the ground as dangerous icey blue creatures with 8 legs and large then any horse appeared. They crawled out of the cracks that race across the battlefield appearing near men or even far from the battle. Their cold blue dead eyes locked on their prey as a hunger filled their manic screeches. It was until they rushed through the snowy fields did the true panic settle in. 

The others stood mute only their glowing blue eyes could be seen from the thick dense forest that they hid in. The rattling of blades and heavy death rattles filled the air as the cohesive ranks began to fall apart. 

“Loose your arrow!!!” Even as I yelled blood began to flood my mouth as my body lurched forward and my jaw clamped shut almost in a sentence. Another thick heavy blow of the horn-filled my ears shaking the earth. I struggled to breathe as only the copper liquid filling my mouth entered my lungs. Flame arrows loosed into the air burning hot with flickering flames, others didn't fly at all. 

Archers fell from the wall in droves, other teetered on the edge of their panic screams filled my ears as my short-cropped hair fell in my eyes and I struggled to get my feet under me. Gendry gripped tightly to me. The loud echoed bass continued to fill my ears as I watched the wall falling apart.

Thick jagged scares raced across the wall bursting apart as ice shards sharper than any blade erupted from the wall and fell to the ground. I could barely understand what I’m seeing, spider cracks erupted along the wall, the ice breaking apart in a sporadic burst as peopled well to their doom. Chunks of ice fell from the wall nearly taking me with them as I looked down I could see red begin to fill the nose as men died in agony. 

I began to hyperventilate as my chest heaved I could barely keep my mind steady as Gendry looked down at me with energizing blue eyes. Pulling me close he pressed me firmly against his body our lips just a few inches from each other. The hot mist of his breath hit my face as my heart booms as the last trumpeting sound or the horn force a gaping chasm of ice to appear 

To the east wall had crumbled away to nothing, the archers on that side of the wall crumbled away to nothing and panic gripped me I watched as white dead masses rushed from the forest in the hopes of getting through that gaping hole. The ground began to grow unstable and falling from gendry I stumbled off the wall.

At that moment my fear no longer gripped me in a manic attempt to save myself I slammed my dagger hard into the wall watching the steal gleam in the light. I wouldn't die here, I gripped tightly to the shaft as relief filled me as the dagger bit deep into the ice.

Gendry fell right after me the wall shook with instability as ore chunks began to feel, seeing me fall he did much of the same slammed a dagger into the ice with all his might I watched the steel of the blade disappear into the ice. But I knew that with his muscular form the dagger wouldn't hold his way for long.

Ygritte and Tormund rushed to us their hair alit red with fire as they smiled down at us with murderous grins. Tormund’s voice bellowed against the air as he grinned at us. “Can't keep a good man down” With an easy grin Tormund shout back to Edd who I'm guessing was by the cage. “Get us a rope and some fresh archers.” 

His voice burned with the power he didn't look flustered or panic, the same could be said for Ygritte who took command of the archers. I watched a volley of flaming arrow dance through the sky as the winds threatened to rip us from the wall that we had been clutching to for dear life. 

A thick tweed rope stared back at me Henry gripped it first climbing up with such speed that I didn't think it was possible for a man with such muscle. The stench of death Sharpe and pungent filled my nose as my heart and mind raced as I gripped to the rough rope pulling up with all the strength in my arms until my feet were planted on is. 

I looked out onto the battlefield to see the men fighting bravely but a small contingent of nightwalkers was making their way to the gaping hole in the hall. All of them had cold icy blue skin and murders blue eyes and devious smiles on their faces. At that moment a purpose-filled me chasing away my fear. “I'm taking some of the men we are heading to the eastern part of the wall we need to protect that gape. Edd you have the wall tormund with me. Time to take the fight to them”

Stannis POV 

They charged us in a manic furry the grunts and snorts of wild beast fills the air, ice rained from the sky, a large chasm large enough to fit a giant stared back at me. I could hear Thorne yelling orders forcing his men to stand and fight. Ser Splints horse screeched and cried out as his horse welled with fear and his horse wasn't the only one, I watched Slynt put spurs to his horse as he raced to the chasm in fear. 

Light bringer burned with life as I watch the wall falling apart, the thick white pointed chunks began to fall. Not taking another moment of hesitation, I rushed forward, I put my spurs to my horse he neighed with panic but did his bidding. His hooves slapped against the ground thundering in my ears as I sliced download with Lightbringer.

The deep starry blue eyes stared at me as my heart thumped I hear their panic screeches echoing as Lightbringer melted their flesh. The death rattle and melting flesh blended as my arms grew numb. 

There were 100 of them bearing down on me, even a few splinter groups rushed to run through the gap. Flaming arrows stacked them down when they got in reach of the wall the licking red flames filled me with strength and welfare. But one other stood amongst the others, a general sitting atop a horse.

The man had no armor or clothing on his chest of any kind only a long icey blue blade rested in his hand and a cold blue stare burned with hate as he began to slay my men in drove. Bloodstained his blade a crimson color as a sickening grin started to pull at his lips as his eyes rested on me. 

There winter winds ripped at me as another slammed into my horse shaking us as the dying neighs of my horse turned into blood-curdling screeches. As the ground came closer I vaulted myself form the horse rolling to the right to break my fall. All the while that other gave me a cold heart-stopping glare. 

My white horse drenched red with his blood as thick gummy red muscles stared back at me as cold white hand ripped his neck from the rest of his body. The sight forced shivered to rush down my spine as I jumped to my feet I rushed to the other his cold stare force fear into my heart but I wouldn't stop. 

He hefted his sword a devious twinkle formed in his eyes as he looked to swing downward, rolling to the left I slice the dead frozen leg of the horse. The panicking screeches filled the air. The deadman only wish that he could have fallen the same he fell with his horse the ground came close and he didn't look in a hurry to stop the hit. 

Instead, his eyes were focused on me he gripped tightly to his sword with a sharp two-hand thrust aimed for my chest plate. I paired the killing arc with ease and slammed the blade into his chest and for a startling moment, nothing happened. 

The colors dance on the blade but there were no flames and then as if calling out of the darkness. I could hear the red priestess words flowing from her lips in high valyrian until flames dance on my blade and panics screeches of the other filled my ears.

He melted around the flaming blade as his eyes widen from one last time, at that moment a panic screech filled the air and I watched as beasts and the dead foot soldiers alike erupted into shards. 

With tortured screams all the beasted erupted into shards of ice, the sharp whizzes of arrows filled my ears as flames of red and bold Harrold my victory but even then there were far more others then we could handle so I searched the battlefield in the hopes of finding another general. 

Off to the side watching the battle I could see another general of sorts when his gaze fell to me I felt embolden fear no longer consumed me. Without even noting it my feet lurched me forward the soft churned of bones and snow beneath my feet only drew me further into battle. 

My skin turned bright red from the chilling wind and my bones aches and my muscles tighten but I kept dodging snarling dead dire wolves twice the size of Nymeria. 40 feet tall ice spiders lurched forward out of the crack in the ground in the hopes of reaching me. 

I could hear my men cheering as they rallied around me taking the brunt of the attacks so that I might get to the general mostly injured. They die around me like lambs to the slaughter blue teeth were stained red as the sickening crunch of human teeth in the jaws of a spirit-filled my ears. The eyes stalked me as they crawled over the silk ground stumbling when the silk blood forces the ice to shift under their legs. 

The snapping of powerful jaws filled my ears as I watched Florent men screaming as they went down tears of panic in their eyes as they clawed at the air like they expected me to help them. Instead, I kept running slashing in deadly arcs as the foot soldiers got in my way. Cold deadly blue eyes ceased to have any meaning as I could only think about ending this before I lost all of my men. 

I had to live to wake the dragons from stone and take back what that Blackfyre stole from me. Once the general knew that there was no stopping me he pulled a lance from his back the sharp blue tip stared back at me as I no longer felt the crippling rush of fear purpose and power flooded me as the flames of my sword warmed me with purpose.

My hands no longer felt clumsy and fumbling as I gripped tightly to my grip taking in the sight of the thick wispy white air and cold blue eyes of the general. He arched his arm back ready to end me. I kept running straight not debating till it was too late for the general to change his mind. The moment that happened a trump smile pulled at my face as I got within reach distance. Jumping with all my might I fault into the air with my sword in front of me. 

In my triumph, I could hear panic screams and the sound of shattering ice as I watched what little life was in the walker's eyes die. Cheers erupted as arrows whizzed and a sense of victory and hope came crashing over me. Though consumed by my victory I failed to notice the footsoldier that came rushing behind me. 

His battle-ax chip and silk with blackened blood stared back at me I lifted my blade to deflect the attack but I move to slow. The blade bit deep into my chest as panic filled below left my lips. In nearly a moment my men encircled me killing the beast as I heard Ser Davos’s voice filling my ears. 

“Get the king beyond the wall take him to the castle at once and see to his wounds!” If I had the words to resist this foolishness I would but my mind went blank and some of my men were more than happy to run from the battle. 

Ser Florent spoke in a cool tone. “Go now do as he says!!” Yelling loudly I felt my whole body began to collapse as they pulled me onto a horse the scent of hay and death filled my nose as I felt my mind go blank. 

Gendry POV 

Nymeria’s thick black lips were curled over her teeth as she rushed by her aster side her golden eyes shined with hate. Tormund had a mad smile on his face as his bright blue eyes shone in the light as his white teeth gleamed. His red-haired flickers like flames as he ran with incredible speed. 

My heart slammed against my rib cage trying his best to get out but with my blood lust began to rise and my heart race for a different reason. I watched a red film of rage overtake me as my hand curled tightly to my war hammer which felt light as a feather. Arya stood firm at my side she looked at my love in her eyes as well as thanks for keeping her.

Ygritte’s words from when she stood up on the wall echoed in my ears,  _ “Don die and if you do, I'll put an arrow shaft in between your eyes” _ Her wide crooked smile lit up her face as she grinned at us like she had no intention of dying. 

A group of wilding stood behind us only because of Tormund and Ygritte if we made it out of this then we would owe them more than they could repay. They gave us almost as many men as the king. Clutching their black dragon glass weapons we rushed through the snow each one of them with a mad drunk grin on their face as they crave to take the battle to the dead. 

Looking over to Arya her eyes were cold and hard like gray stone her bellowing words of victory ran through my mind giving me the strength to run such a long distance all of our horses were on the field with the army. It was only her words, the sharp deterioration in her tone that kept me going other than my need to kill these fuckers.

“ _ All of you with me! If they get to the gap all of you will die no matter how far that you run! Are you going to let the Wildlings and the king's men beat you to the punch? You are the shields that guard the realms of man stand your ground and live on forever as heroes.” _

Her words warmed me but the cold winds that slapped against us trying to push us back didn't make it easy. They pushed against us trying to stop me in my tracks but my feet slammed hard into the ground. If it wasn't hard enough to run to the gap I could see dead flanking us in the hopes of stopping us.

Nymeria agile and deadly ripped them to pieces before they had a chance to reach us. Her golden eyes burned with fury as she danced out of their reach Arya looked like she wanted to call her back but we both knew that she was keeping them at bay. I began to pick up my pace rushing with Arya at my side. 

“Keep running don't let them stop you!” Aray roared her voice grew thick and horse from having to yell over the wind. Her nose turned a bright red as the winds wipe at her face burning her skin. The wilding rushed out in front of us running as easily as Nymeria who wouldn't stray too far from Arya. 

Death rattles filled the air as we got close to the gap I could see the others standing firm dangerous and cold they move with precision and power. The sight of them forced my heart to thump just a little bit faster. Chunks of ice fell from the gap in the wall we had men station on the other side I could only hope that they were still there. 

I could see the general still as a group of dead shoulders swirled around them letting out panic screeched as they lurched forward without a single plan. But they were cut down with flaming across. I could se a few black dots resting atop the fall with a grim look on their faces. We had 40 archers on the wall and now no more than 10 survived and none of them was my brother in the night's watch. 

Each had a longbow in their hands or a crossbow flame flicked agent the gleaming silver tips as one or two braziers remained on the wall. Bodies littered the ground below managed and impaled by ice as their corpse leaked out crimson blood. 

Tormund didn't miss a beat he was paralyzed with shock-like me and Arya was he let out some words in a guttural language and white fur-clad people rushed forward slicing the dead soldier that dared to get through the gap, the king's men looked relieved but I knew better this battle is far from won. 

Taking in a deep breath I heated my war hammer and looked to the three walkers that stood before me. Arya gripped her short sword and Tormund his thenns ax. Both look fierce and determined to win I could only look to the walkers. 

All three of them stood firm as their cold eyes made it feel like the winds were whipping up the darkness I knew would fade but when. The walkers were cold and hateful, but they didn't make a move they stood their firm watching their foot soldiers get cut down without a care in the world.

“We each take on a white walker we kill them and the dead that they rise will die like with Stannis” Even as she said the words I knew that she is making it sound way to easy and Stannis got lucky. They didn't think that we had weapons to hurt them with so they relaxed their guard now they know better. 

Burning with bloodlust and hate I let out a mighty bellow, “We bring the fury” I yelled at the top of my lungs as Tormund let out a manic bellow of laughter that force my blood drunken smile to pull at my lips. 

Whtie walker with cold blue eyes and a thick white beard stared back at me his silk white air rolled down his shoulder. His skin a pale icy blue and resting in his icy limns were two daggers the length of his arms. I knew that I had to be careful but it was like my body moved on impulse.

Hafting my war hammer I ran through the snow, I could feel my fury building in my chest with power, unlike anything that I ever felt. I pushed all my weight and power into my arms as I pulled my hammer back doctrinally. Every muscle in my wait and torse contrite and loose with power. 

The white was within reach when I planted my feet into the ground letting my hammer fly slamming him in the chest. Shattering the ice dagger that he had hoped would deflect my power-filled attack. 

The white went flying through the air falling back 20 feet and I knew at that moment that it was my only chance to kill him. Rushing forward I hefted my hammer letting it rest on my shoulder as the wind whipped at my back. I watched his ice chest caving inward as he gripped at the hilts of his dagger. Hoping to find weapons and instead found shattered ice stumps.

His were wide with shock but I don't think twice about it, I slammed my foot down on his chest with all my might while I brought my hammer down from my shoulder. 

Twirling the shaft of my war hammer easily in my hand until the dragon glass spikes were facing the dead. With a blood drunk smile, I sunk those very spikes into his face watching his eyes widen one last time as the satisfying crunch of his skull filled my ears. 

The panic screeches of the dead to follow were music to my ears as I notice Tormund appointed he had a large ice blue bow and pure ice arrows I knew that Tormund would have a hard time with his fight but he didn't look happier to me. I remember what he said to us before we got into the cage on our way down from the wall. “ _ This is the first time that we are going to take the fight to the dead and we will not lose”  _

Even now Tormund had a rueful smile on his face barreling with rage and quick on his feet as he dodged the arrows with great skill. He had his steel thenns ax in his right hand and a black dragon glass dagger in his left. 

Grinning for the only moment I tune my sight to the remaining dead trying to get through the hole. I rushed toward them slamming my war hammer down with all my might the first white that it hit crumpled into dust and shattering the ice. 

Tormund POV 

Slicing my ax through the air I ran through the snow with ease, but the walker kept taking a few steps back each time that he lost one of his arrows. Cold blue eyes filled with hate stared back at me, but my own body brimming with hate and power would not let me lose. 

I watched one of those ice arrows flying right at me, it passed harmlessly passed my head as I veer right dodge with ease. Athe got ready to lose his next arrow I was on top of him his eyes widen I'm sure that he thought I was a kneeler and I couldn't move this fast in the snow well he would be wrong. With all my might, I brought my ax down but it merely cleaved the ground sling with ease into the rock. 

As I struggled to yank back on the handle it seemed to only burrow deeper into the ground, I knew the white walker wasn't going to wait for me so I let go of the handle and instead pulled my dagger into my right hand. 

I waited for the white to lose another arrow but the smile fell from his face as he reached a hand to grab another arrow only to have that smug look falling from his face when he realized he had no more arrows. 

I lunged forward in growing the many ice arrows that lay on the ground forget an amused smile pulled at my face as I watched the flash of panic only for a moment, a mad grin pulled at my face as I slammed the dagger into his chest watching the panic that gripped him amused me. With a panic shrieked I let out a victorious below as the whipping of the air-filled me and I turned back to see dead men, spiders, and dead wolves alike collapsing to piles of ice. 

Only Arya's kill reminds her gray eyes were cooled then any winter storm as she slashed and hacked with her short sword. Dancing out the way as Nymeria the wolf slammed her jaws against the beast. 

The two fought as though they were one, each time that Arya sidestepped out of her way Nymeria lunged ripping and clawing at the dead until she vaults backward leaving an opening for Arya to thrust. I knew that they were both ready to die and win the fight and watching them move like that I knew that they wouldn't die but trump. 

Arya POV 

Looking at Nymeria I felt a sense of pride as we moved in tandem slashing and hacking, steel and claws ripping at the white walker to no avail. Rushing through the snow-covered ground the soft crunch of my boots filled my ears as my body grew heavy and my mind weary. It felt like I have been fighting for hours and now was finally the time to quit.

But I knew better, I slammed my right shoulder into the walker's body, forcing all my weight and power behind that tackle. His icy body force shivers down my spine but it did the trick, he lost his balance. Nymeria let go of his arm allowing him to stumble to the ground though I could see him stumbling to regain his balance. 

Panic gripped me I knew that I had to finish this before more men died so with all my might, I brought my blade down on his hand with all my might watched his every finger wiggling in the snow I felt a power surge through me. 

Quickly I rushed over to him slamming my knee on his chest to keep him in place as I let my dragon glass dagger hover over a chink ins his boiled leather armor. His blue eyes widen with doubt like he couldn't believe that this is going to happen. 

Putting all my power in my arm I slammed down the blade with all my might watching his eyes die for the final time his body imploded below me littering me with shards of ice. Screams of victory and pain told me that the battle was over. Looking around me, I could see the men grinding like fools filled with joy.

The thick silver clouds broke revealing the burnt orange and pink sky as the sun began to peek over the horizon. I stumbled to my feet as Nymeria let out a howl of victory I could feel strong calloused and numb leather glove calf fingers around my waist. 

Gendry spun me on my heels his hot breath ghosting my skin as he dipped his head so that his lips were brushing against mine. His warm hammer landed abandoned in the snow when his lips stole away my breath. 

We shared a passionate kiss, his warmth overtook mine as his tongue race over my part lips. Soft moaned left my lips as a wanting and need to fill me, flinging my arms around his encounter I pulled him close to me.

Slipping my tongue into his mouth as I probed every inch of his mouth his tongue began to fight for dominance. Love began to pool in my chest as I grinned at him we both pressed deeper into the kiss as my heart began to race. Those wilding let out a roar of laughter and whistled while the kingsman looks on in shock and disgust. 

Tormund let out a loud piercing, as we pulled apart we both look to the sky lit up with bright vibrant colors as the sun warmed me almost as much as that kiss did. My chest heaved and my mind race with one question as I stood in Genesys arms. What now? 

  
  



	58. Family Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I'm trying to finish up the Last Of The Dragons

Arya POV 

Things had been tense since the fall of the dead there were whispers about a mutiny among the king's men they were outraged that after weeks of recovering the Night Watch and the Wildling alike refused to pledge their service to their king. Though they put up a good stink about it I know that the terrifying cries of Blackfyre filled their dreams as much as mine. Every once in awhile, I could see the glinting of orange scales and silt fury filled eyes. 

Even now as I sat in the mess hall with Gendry at my side a loving smile on his lips I could see the way that the men of the Night Watch looked out the window with worry and at us with curious stares. The kiss we shared among the morning sky traveled across the castle fast and it was the only thing that they talked about more than the dragon knocking at our door. 

Lord Commander Throne walked in, with Slynt the sniveling coward at his side. When the dead came and he turned tail and ran as fast as he could and waited out the battle just like when the battle of castle black took place. 

The thought of even having to deal with both of those fools force hate to fill my heart I spent 3 years blending in and in the fights that I survive, it was an injustice that these monsters were the ones that made it out. I sighed heavily as Pyp and Grenn sat down next to us as a tense silence washed over the hall. 

Stannis limped into the room his face hard and lean if possible he looked more gaunt than usual. The red women gilded at his side with the grace that his queen lacked all the while her knowing red eyes shined as they flashed over my form. Stannis and his red queen made their way to the high table as an unsteady silence rushed over the room. Lord Commander Thorn starred them looming over at the table a cold look burned in his eyes as he spoke in a booming tone. 

“Settled down!! We have received word from East Watch by the sea, while ravens can come from the south they can from the north and this involves all of you!! So settle down!!” The billowing tone of Thorne force shudders down my spine as an unsteady silence passed over the room as all looked around worried that the Targaryen managed to get word to us. 

Sam stood mute at the maester side I knew that he had to know what was going on but he didn't dare make eye contact with any of them. The dead silence that filled the air force all to look on like devoted fools. Nymeria snapped at my side not liking the tension as hate flared in Stannis' eyes.

Thorne as he pulled out a paper from his pockets Old Measter Aemon looked broken and enthused all at the same time. It almost looked like there might have been joy filling in his eyes as the milky whites stared out into the crowd while the billowing tone for Thorne filled my ears once more. 

“This letter as I said before is from East Watch and it reads as follows, _the dragon queen and king are planning to be on us in a fortnight by the time that you read this message I would assume that they would be here. They come with a fleet, two armies and 6 dragons at their beck and call. The king and a northern lord will be flying to Castle black shortly after they land here but the Queen and the rest of her household and army will stay here for a few days before making the journey. They have provider resource for our winter and plan to bring more for your castle, they ask only to speak with Lord Stannis of Storm's End as peaceful talk not one of war_.”  There is something in the air charged like thunder as the cool wind blew against my back as I watched the men began to shift uneasily through the mess hall, Thorne’s cool eyes stared at each of us threatening us to say a word. Thorne fought for the Targaryens a Stannis brother revolted against the Targaryens, I knew that things would get tense and for a moment I couldn't help but think of my family. Jon where are you? 

Daenerys POV 

The cool air slapped against me forcing shivers to rush down my spine, I couldn't stay warm the churned ice blue waters lost its excitement after weeks of travel. My dragons fly overhead as Viserys stood at my side. He didn't say a word for fear that he might bite off his tongue as the large bright blue ice stared back at me. The fleet stood at my back as Rheagar and Rob walked off the boat as their feet glided easily over the snow. 

Rheagar wore boiled leather with a snarling dire-wolf with a thick heavy brown cloak lined with a wolf’s fur. Thick leather boot line fur and fur-lined leather gloves all called his body stroking his warmth. 

Rob dressed the same walked firmly at his side while Grey Wind and Ghost play and looped happy through the snow. The pure white blanket stared back at me as their paw prints left impressions. 

The girl ran off the ship deck without a care in the world, Rheanys was in a thick black cloak lined with silver fur, while Lyanna was in a white cloak lined with red, both of their hair was pulled into thick shimmering silver Baird as snow dance along with their hair. 

White mist spilled from their lips as they looked to the thick blankets of snow with awe, as they saw snow for the first time I felt a warmth bubbling in my chest. The dragon was commonplace to them but their big wide only grew wider as they started on with amazement at the white powder and freezing winds. Lilac and grey eyes looked up at the large wall and castle at a loss for words. 

Smiling gently I looked to Viserys, bundled up in a large cloak, hate, and gloves and still, he shivers his hair looked pure as snow as his ear was tipped red and his nose dribbled snot. He looked utterly miserable while Missandei stared at everything with wide soft golden eyes, the snowy landscape and imposing wall took her breath away as Talisa looked much the same with an awe-inspired look on her face. Little Ned didn't look as happy as the others he gripped his mother's legs his body shaking as soft whimpers of being cold left his lips. 

The gray sky stared back at me as I looked up to see Rhaegar girls flying overhead they were alive and happy flying with the furious crack of their wings. They grew up in the cold so I'm sure for them this was nothing. My boys, on the other hand, roared with outrage demanding that we leave this cold place. 

Rob spoke in a booming tone one that commands respect and admiration, his bright blue eyes lit up as his soft auburn hair begin to get covered with snow. “My name is Rob Stark I'm sure that a lot of you might have heard that I was dead but I'm very much alive and this is my brother Jon Stark also known as Rhaegar Targaryen true brown son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” Even as he spoke his voice boomed against the howling winds while Viserys and Talisa shifted nervously at my side. 

The large imposing black castle stare back at me as thick icy white sheet of the wall glared back at me I wasn't sure how we would even enter the castle if they did let us in but after a moment later the soft rattle of chains filled the icy tundra as large gates hidden in the ice began to open. 

The girls rushed through the field of snow with wide bright smiles on their faces as they rushed through the snow. Jumping around as they balled snow up in their glove clad hands, Lyanna stuck her tongue out looking up at the sky catching snow. While Rheanys like the little trouble maker she is balled up a small little ball of snow and flung it at Grey Wind. He let out a surprised yelp and a playful snarl before she began to chase the two wolves around. 

Both of them looked so excited that they could barely focus, Rhaegar only smiled sadly at them as he beckoned me forward. I took each step slowly as now to trip the soft crunch of snow-filled my ears as I made way to his side. As I made my way to his side I could feel his warmth burning into my side as he wrapped a gentle hand along my waist. 

Not a few moments later with the gates fully open a small group of men all in black stared up at us in worry. Letting their eyes dart to the sky first were dragons loomed over the head and then to the ground were Rheanys ran with the very wolves that could rip a man apart with ease. 

A man with small, close-set eyes, a broken nose, and a pox ravaged face greeted us with a coral nod. He has a widow's peak and a sparse, rough beard. He is lean, hard and wiry and above all, he had a sullen and rude face on that told me that if we don't want problems we should not stay long. He gave Rheagar and Rob a once over as he spoke in a cool tone, “Him I would take for a Stark but you no I met Ned Stark and boy you look nothing like him” 

Rob gave him a cold glare as Rheagar cordial smile turned cold as his face grew stock and sullen. His tone burned with a reverence that forced shudders down my spine. “Rob is the firstborn son of Ned Stark and his mother Lady Caitlyn is on bored if you would wish to see her though I would have assumed that our dire wolves were enough proof” Rob stiffened at his side but he didn't so much as gave him a cold glare and instead lifted his hand to pull a large greatsword from his back. 

Pulling the blade out Grey Wind dropped his playful mood and instead moved to his master side hatred filling his yellow-gold eyes. Rheanys and Lyanna mounted Ghost oblivious to what was truly going on. I had to focus not to laugh as they pretend that Ghost is a dragon and they were flying through the skies.

Rhaegar's own blades sat at his back unmoving as he glared at the men, a pointed cold stare that force shivers down their spines and to flinch away with worry. White mist swirled around his mouth as I watched the men of the night's watch examining the sword of house stark called ice.

After a long unsteady moment of studying the blade, the elder man confirmed that it was, in fact, the lost valyrian blade of house Stark. “Apologies Lord Stark, King Rheagar but there are lords and ladies popping up all over the world we have to be sure. Your grace, I apologize for this mess but please stay at East Watch by the sea for as long as you need it.” 

A shape nod the tension slowly began to leave the air as I look over to my husband he didn't look convinced at the false sincerity in the older man's voice. In fact, Rheagar stood there mute not saying a word simply glaring at him as I sighed both Stark men were in a mood and neither one of them was speaking so I spoke for them. 

“Thank you, that is kind of you it has been a long journey we have brought provision for you and your men for the winter to come, we have our own provision for our men so you don't have to worry about us taking up your resources and we will only be staying for a week at most but we will need a guide to Castle Black.” 

My cordial tone took him by surprise as he nodded his head in pure shock I'm sure that he thought of me as nothing more than women. I swear Westeros men think that only a man could be a good leader that a queen can't be a queen without a king. I would make sure to show the seven kingdoms how wrong they are. 

After a stilling moment, the men began to unpack the ship, Rheagar not being the kind of man that didn't help out went to help his men with rob by his side. Before I knew it, I was walking to the gate with my blood riders. Jhaggo held the chest that hid the dragon eggs in them, Lyanna and Rheanna had one hand in my one and the other on their eggs. I could feel their warmth melding with my own.

While I walked with this Lord Commander of Eastwatch by the sea, he gave my daughter a curious look as his eyes rested on the eggs that rested in their hands. I tried to separate them from their eggs but they refused they said that they wouldn't let go of them until they hatched. It went as far as that they would sleep with them. 

I have to admit that it was cute and that it brought a smile to my face, but as I look to the man before me I could see only the hunger in his eyes as he stared at the shimmering stones. “Your name would be Lord Commander Pyke right?” 

My tone is gentle and regal as I spoke in the warmest voice that I could manage but the man before me is cold and surly at best. He gave me only a one-word answer that left much to be desired. “Yes,” The stillness in his told force me to let out a heavy sigh but I never let my smile fall from my lips as I spoke in a warm tone that could melt stone. 

“We are here to parlay with Lord Stannis, I was wondering, have you met the man I hear that he stayed at the east watch with his wife and child for a time.” Running a smooth hand over Lyanna’s head she looked up at me with loving gray eyes that forced a slight smile to form even Pykes face. 

Pyke let out a clipped laugh as he spoke in a cold tone, “The man burned people alive for his red god for fun and all they have to do is question him he is made king come again.” I blanched at his cavalier attitude but I couldn't forget what my father was because these people will not. 

As we came out of the chilling tunnel we make our way to the large great hall, men dressed in black with a sour expression on their face looked at with want, hate, and even rage in their eyes some had half lids eyes filled with lust. When we made it to the hall steaming hot meals were placed in front of us and while hot steam billowed in my face, the girls attacked their meals while little Ned and Talisa sat by the flames. 

Placing their eggs gentle on the table they used both their hands to devour their warm bread and thick hearty soup eating more like savages then princess. I shook my head sadly as a smile pulled at my lips as I sat beside Rheanys running a smooth through her hair as the men of the night's watch, watching us with curious eyes. 

Time flew by and by the time that I saw my husband next I was in my chambers, the girls were cuddling in bed with Ghost and their eggs snoring much like their father. Rhaegar, Rob, Grey Wind, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah were standing by the flames watched the black smoke rising into the chimney as the shadows dance across the walls and orange flames flicker against the logs.

Mission was curled up in a rocking chair, her curls lying flat across her face as she pulled a thick bearskin blanket against her freezing form as her wide golden eyes looked at the fire with a hunger for warmth. 

Viserys doesn't even bother coming to the meeting he said that he would rather be in his own room with a fire and thick blankets to warm him. Gerole came in within moments before the meeting was supposed to start. Leaning firmly against the wall covered head to toe in fur and still shivering. 

Rhaegar and Rob both smiled as did Ser Jorah, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, all these strong men crying about being cold. The soft crackle of flames filled my ears as the flames roared in silence, leaping at Rhaegar like they were drawn to him. 

“I talked to Pyke well as much as I could get out of him he claimed that Stannis preys to the red god and burned those that oppose him. It could be something as simple as refusing to give up their gods for his. I hear from some of the other night watchmen that they wanted to burn the heart tree but Pyke wouldn't allow it. He said they are the northern gods and no southern would be allowed to burn them here in the north.” 

Even as I spoke I could hear the weight of my own words, this didn't seem like a man who would give up his claim to the throne easily. Rheagar simply nodded his head as his eyes fell to the fire as he spoke in a chilling tone. 

“The old gods led me to my dragon eggs, led me to you and then the 14 flames took over once I got across the narrow sea. The old gods are the only gods here and those that practice other religions are considered wrong so just be wary of what you say. Tomorrow morning at dawn I'm going to fly down the Castle Black. There isn't enough room in the stables to hold all the horse some will die from the cold if left to long at the wall. East watch is a lot colder than Castel Black the only way for them to keep warm is to keep moving. So give it a few days to get your land legs back but then I would suggest that you start your move to castle black but be careful to keep the dragons close.” 

Even as he spoke it was like I was listening to a different person he might have been Rheagar across the sea but looking at him now. Cold and sullen the light that burned in his eyes began to fade as a grim line pulled at his soft lips. In Westeros he as Jon Stark and that worried me was the husband I knew a lie? 

I look to the twins both were curled tightly into a ball with their eggs clutched to their chest looks of peace were on both of their faces as they buried them in the warmth of Ghost fur. The idea of having Rheagar leave us so soon broke my heart but as the others piled out of the room with sharp bows Rheagar pulled me in his arms his warmth radiated off of me as he places sweet chaste kiss along my neck and cheeks.

“I won't leave you I promise I'll fly to the wall and get this prepared for you. I don't want to leave any more than you but we have to move swiftly before words start to reach the south.” The love in his voice and the warmth in his smooth violet eyes helped to put me at ease as he nuzzled my neck. Together we stood there in silence, drinking in the sight of our beloved children because tomorrow he would be gone. 

Arya POV 

A roared shook me from my sleep, my body felt heavy and cold as I felt the warmth of Gendry at my side. I knew that we must have fallen asleep on the wall again in the hopes of seeing a dragon when they first came. But as I looked to the sky only thick clouds stared back at me and I thought that I might have been hallucinating it. 

Then a horn went off loud and booming if telling us that they had arrived but it was the mighty roar that shook the wall that forces my world to stop. I watched the clouds start to break apart as the wind began to whip. Gendry and I jumped carefully to our feet as we stared up at the sky.

My breath caught in my throat as Gendry stood at me side his arms pulled me to his chest to warm me. I watched as a thick fight red dragon stared back at me with cold ruby red eyes and a long coiling neck that had to be at least 20 feet if not longer with a large head and tail that snapped back and forth like a whip in the air. Tearing apart the thick clouds that got in her way.

Next came a thick heavy roar that boomed with the power I watched as a deep blue dragon with eyes that shone like sapphires in the light emerged from the clouds, her head is slim and elegant but just as large as the others. The dragon is two shades of blue on a deep navy blue the other color is sapphire blue. She much like the other dragon lacked a rider and had a wingspan of at least 80 feet. 

Then finally the last dragon appeared with a ground shattering roar I watched a dragon that was pure silver and a wing crest and accent of gray coming to light. Its diligent silver eyes studied me as she flew overhead and it was the men on her back that forced a gasp to leave my lips. Jon and Rob, I thought that it might be the sleep in my eyes but I knew them thick auburn hair and a sullen face I knew that it was them. 

Jon had a wide toothy grin on his face as he gripped tightly to two spikes as he leaned thought his sullen gray eyes were gone replaced with a bright violet as his thick black curls whipped up in the wind. The booming clasp of wings threatened to make me go death, there is no way that Jon is the Targaryen King was this what Moon was hinting at when I first got here? 

Gendry called out to me, but I ran and kept running until an iron cage swirled around me, Gendry ran in after me but I couldn't focus on anything but my doubt and my heart soared while doing backflips. I could barely breathe as excitement hammer away at my rib cage. 

A commotion formed in the yard as Nymeria stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the cage. I could see her yellow eyes shining with recognition as she took in the scents that were carried along with the air. As the cage finally hit the bottom after what felt like an entity I grew giddier as I shoved grown men aside. 

Thorne and Stannis already stood just outside the gates, I had to duck and weave passed all the thunder stuck mean to see them standing before Jon, while Rob struggled to get down the dragons back. Once his violet eyes fell on me it was like my heart stop tears of joy pooled in his eyes as a wide smile pulled at his usually brooding lips. 

Before I knew what I was doing I had flown into his arms as Jon pulled me tight to his chest so tight that I thought he was going to break my ribs. “What are you doing here at the night's watch?” Soft and loving his voice filled my ears as I gripped even tighter to his neck. “Jon, what are you doing?” Rob's voice force filled with confusion as I pulled my face from the crook of Jones's neck.

I turned to rob watching as first doubt formed in his eyes and then joy as a shocked gasped left his lips. Jon clung tight to me refusing to let me go as he turned to look at Throne, “What the hell are you doing with a girl on the night's watch.” 

His tone questioning and commanding as Thorne looked at me with confusion he looked at a loss for words. My very air was stolen from my lungs as Rob ripped me from Jon arms and held me tighter than even he did. I felt at peace as Thorne finally broke the silence in annoyance and confusion. “All due respect Prince Rhaegar but…” 

A loud snapping sound filled the air as the red dragon bit at the air around Thorne, Jon simply gave him a cold glare as he spoke. “Its King Rhaegar or King Jon but never prince has not been for a long time. Also, answer the question of why is my sister Arya Stark doing in the night's watch. Did you really think that she was a boy?” 


	59. Welcome To Castle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years

Stannis POV 

The soft pops of Lord Commander Thrones hearth filled my ears as I look to him, his cool piercing blue eyes are burning with hate as he glared at me. I can't tell if he aims his rage at me for bringing the dragon king down on him. Or could he hate me because the last time that he fought for the dragon king he ended up at the edge of the world? We both sat there watching the flames as we sipped our warmed wine hate flaring in his eyes as he stared at the flames.

I could hardly believe it the roars echoed so loud in my ears drums that I thought that my mine was going to burst. Thorne snapped his eyes wide open as he looked at the door, Ser Davos burst into the room, his chest heaving as he spoke in a raspy and out of breath tone. “The dragon lord is here” 

Anxiety filled my chest as I rushed from my own chair as greed and fear filled my mind as I jumped to my feet my heart threatened to lurch forward as the biting cold. The cold winter winds whipped at my skin as the Lord Commander Thorne rushed after me. Instead of looking to the ground I looked to the sky and watched as the first dragon flew over the wall the crimson queen that flew over the wall. A wingspan of 85 feet long with thick long coiling next and a head the size of three small carriages stared back at me. 

Its entire body is a bright crimson red with cold piercing ruby slit eyes the heavily plated body with radiant scales stared back at me. Letting out a thick husky roar it landed on the other side of the wall. This beast took the breath away from my very lungs. Rushing down the steps I ran with all my might as two more mighty cracking wings filled the air. 

A beast with a deep blue body appeared next only this beast is two shades of blue the deep blue took up her whole body while the sapphire blue like color, her wings crest and the beast shimmering horns and spikes. Unlike the ruby dragons, this beast had a tail littered with dangerous spikes even her body seemed riddled with them. 

At this point, I had reached the gates when I noticed Jon Snow and Gendry Snow who rushed to see the dragons like the other men. Both were tracking something in the sky as I followed their line of sight I could see flashes of silver and gray flashing in the sky. 

A beast with the same expansive 85 wings spanned but with silver gleaming wings and a gray bone crest with lighted white horns and gray spikes tipped with white. Cold diligent silver eyes fell on me cold and cruel as if I was the one that couldn't be trusted. The beast Nymeria looked to be whipped into a frenzy as something familiar sparked in the beast's yellow eyes. 

I paid the wolf and her master no attention as I rush to the large opening as men whisper other looked to the sky with a mix of fear and awe. They shoved each other as Ser Allister let out an angry bellow. “Don't you fools have jobs to do just because the dead are dead and the wildlings have been dealt with that doesn't mean that you can just sit around.” 

The hate in his voice forces a slight ghosting frown pull at my thin red lips as I noticed that there were two people on the back of the dragon. The first a boy with thick black curls and the looks of the north about him and not just any Northmen the favored Ned Stark greatly. From his sullen long face to the way that he carried himself I knew that he had to be a Stark for some kind. 

But the beauty of old valyria couldn't be ignored his violet eyes and the beauty in his face and the fact that he was riding a dragon did help. He sat contentedly on the back of his dragon dressed in boil leather while the cool winds forced his cloak to flap in the wind.

The man sitting behind him looked less of a northern, a boy with a fiery red beard and auburn locks cut short. He had deep blue eyes that told me that he had to be of the Riverlands possibly a Tully but they said a northern lord would accompany the Targaryen. Confusion filled me as I looked to the boy he looked like he wanted to jump from the dragons back. 

Targaryen, however, gleamed with enthusiasm as he slid down the beast wing he looked like he would burst into joy. Joyful cries filled the air as the Snow boy rushed into his arms hiding his face into the Targaryen brats arms. 

“What are you doing here at the night's watch?” Confusion threatened to stifle my mind as I looked to the coiling neck and the haunting presence of the three beasts. I could barely understand how they knew each other. They gripped so tightly like lost lovers as they grasped and cried tears of joy. 

“Jon, what are you doing?” The southern boy's voice force filled with confusion as I turned to look at the stiff Lord Commander. His blue eyes were cold, his brows knitted together as confusion began to fill him as it did me. The Targaryen boy, on the other hand, looked enraged as he stared coldly at me his eyes simply glancing over me like I was of no importance then he turned to the lord commander. 

“What the hell are you doing with a girl on the night's watch.” His tone questioning and commanding as Thorne looked at me with confusion then to Jon Snow if that was his real name the lord commander looked at a loss for words. 

I watched the boy Jon Snow rushing from the arms of one boy and into the other, confusion forced my mind to buzz as Thorne spoke in a not so restful voice as he tried to take a step forward. “All due respect Prince Rhaegar but…” 

A loud snapping sound filled the air as the red dragon bit at the air around Thorne as if to tell him not to move or he would be dead. “Its King Rhaegar or King Jon but never prince has not been for a long time. Also, answer the question of why is my sister Arya Stark doing in the night's watch. Did you really think that she was a boy?” 

The Targaryen boy didn't give us the time of day after that I could hardly believe that the true key to the north to get the northern banners to flock at my side rested here at Castle Black this whole time. The Targaryen king turned his side to the dire wolf a smile pulled at his lips.

The blue dragons gave me a curious stare it was almost childlike, she looked more like a lost child but my eyes were drawn to a red dragon. Her cold piercing eyes glared down at me with hate burning in its crimson gaze. Would this beast turn out like the red queen or the Blood Wyrm?

Black teeth the size and shape of daggers stared back at me as the large looming beast forced shivers of excitement down my spine. The boy didn't seem the least bit concerned by the snapping of the dragon.

The red dragon snapped once more this time at the air around me, the heat and the stink of sulfur filled my nose as I watched the black teeth gleaming in the light I could partially see the head of my enemies resting in the beast jaws. 

“Nymeria you have grown come here girl” He tapped his leg gently and the beast rushed to him, chuckling he ran his hand happily for the beast's neck as a wide grin started it form on his face. The other boy with auburn hair pulled out the hug with his sister a smile pulling at his lips as he turned to speak to the Lord Commander and me.

“Lord Stannis and Lord Commander Thorne I'm sorry for the showy entrance and for being a bit obsessive but the flight that high up in the air even with a dragon will burn away any curiosity shall we talk in the mess hall or your office if you prefer?” “They're not going to burn down the wall or any of us, will they? I have seen what dragons can do?” 

The questioning tone of Thorne force the Targaryen king to give him a blank stare, “No you saw a Blackfyre dragon, this king is nothing more than a Blackfyre with no real bond with the dragon, and on the off chance that the dragon shows up once more he is only three and my girls are 7. That aside, my girls are well behaved and won't so much as burned a horse if I don't command it. Shall we?” 

His tone blanks and lacked any warmth or regalness to it like a true north man, there was, however, a fire in his eyes that I knew belonged to the Targaryen side of him. I didn't care how long that we talk for if he thought that I was going to bend the knee then he is as mad as his grandfather I only received him to steal his dragons. 

Jon POV 

I could hardly believe it, Arya stood to my right and love filled my heart and my mind soared with joy I never thought that I would see her alive. But here she stood in between me and Rob a proud look in her eyes as she dragged us over to a boy. 

A boy thick black hair and deep piercing blue eyes that look much like Stannis. Only where Stanis was growing weather and gaunt, this boy has strong shoulders and thick muscular arms. “Jon! Rob! Meet Gendry could you relieve him of his vows when we make out way back to Winterfell.” 

Her tone loving and filled with pride as the boy looked to her with a loving smile before getting to one knee and bowed his head, I could only chuckle as Rob gave him a good nod and a soft smile. 

“There is no need for that I don't think that anyone has bowed before me.” My tone warm and welcoming as the boy got to his feet thick white misted pooled off of his lips as he grinned at us both.

“It's an honor to meet you, your grace, my lord.” His tone warm and gentle as Arya moved to stand at his side interlacing their fingers as love pooled in both of their eyes. Rob and I shared a look but it was one more of amusement and relief to know that someone was looking out for Arya when we couldn't.

As we made our way into the mess hall Arya broke the tense silence between us and the Lord Stannis and Ser Allister. “Where are Ghost and Grey Wind did you lose them? How did you even get dragons? Measter Aemon says that you got them from the crypts?” 

Aemon isn't that a Targaryen name a shiver ran down my spine as I looked up to see a frail old man waiting for us at the high table with a fat boy standing at his back. His eyes were blank and malted white and his hair thin and limp against his forehead. He looked to me and even though I knew that he couldn't see me I knew that he could track every movement a make. 

“One question at a time little sister is all that we can talk about when we get to the time. Lord Commander Thorne, I understand that you don't want us here I get that there is a king with a dragon that would gladly burn you all if it meant he would solidify his reign, not to mention that winter is coming.”

“I don't plan on making trouble you once, my queen and I speak with Lord Stannis we will be out of your hair and even as we speak my wife and her men are boring stores of food and supplies for you and your men we have left some for East watch and we are also giving you gold for supplies when your stores begin to run dry. Though I will be taking Gendry here at my sister's request of course” 

My toe warm as I could make it as the cold blue eyes and the grim line that pulled at his lips stared back at me. I knew that he didn't want to give over Gendry over, and my sister played him for a fool this whole time I doubt he is too happy about that. An unsteady silence rushed over the room as I looked to see Stannis and Lord Commander Thorne walking to the high dais to sit next to the blind old man. 

“Jon or do you prefer Rheagar? The way your uncle Benjen talked about you all the time and I feel like I can call you jon. Your mother and father would be proud of you, freeing the east and the west. Not to mention that you and your lovely wife brought dragons back to the world you will go down in the history books has a hero” 

His tone gentle and filling with a familia pride, the sight of him force a sad smile on my face he is a Targaryen the prince that passed up the throne. “You're a Targaryen that is why my uncle trusted you with a secret that he and Eddark Stark keeps for years” 

Even as I spoke the words he nodded his head slowly as a faint smile pulled at his lips. The large fat boy with pale blue eyes and deep brown colored hair stared up at me with wide awe-stricken eyes. 

“Lord Stannis …” I never got another word out as a sneer pulled at his lips, his words oozed with hate and coldness that might have made a lesser man shrink. “Its King Stannis rightful heir to the throne.”

I smiled a thin blank smile as I nodded my head and looked to Rob he simply shrugged his shoulders and sat heavily at a table with Arya and Gendry. “A king? I didn't realize that there were so many Targaryens left in the world. Funny you don't have the eyes, hair, you don't seem to have any magic in your veins or dragons. Can you walk through dragon fire, control the most elegant and most powerful creatures in the world?” 

Arya let out a snort as I spoke in blank tone swallowing my annoyance and exasperation I would not let this man rise me to rage. Rob pulled Ice from his back sitting it at the side of the table as the weight of Nightfall and Blackfyre threatened to plague my back with pain and force my shoulder to slump. “My brother was the rightful king I'm his only true heir that throne is mine by right.” 

I scoffed at the implication he murdered my family and took the throne and somehow it's his throne. His cold blue eyes were determined, I might have said something but the door open and in came two people. One begins a man with a salt and pepper beard with pale blue eyes stalked in first while red women made her way into the room. She had deep red eyes and a heart-shaped face that betrayed her eastern beauty. 

I thought that might have been the end to them but then a woman who looked sickly walked in with a few men with armor and a girl who seemed sweet and kind with gentle blue eyes and scarred face but sweet smile. Her blue eyes flew to me with wonder before she made her way over to Stannis who had to be her father. 

“Your brother killed my father and took the throne because he was a hot head fool who thought my mother ever loved him. My mother was the most strong-willed woman that ever lived if she didn't want to go with my father, not the army would have stopped her from leaving but she did leave with him because she loved him. There was no rape, no kidnapping but your brother would hear none of that.”

“ My father left me dragon eggs and our family's ancestral swords to take back what your family stole unjustly. Your brother was a drunken whore who didn't want to accept the truth and thousand got killed for that. I won't suffer revolts I won't let innocents and soldiers die in the thousands because of one man's stubbornness if there will be no peace talks between my family and yours then we can fight one on one right here right now but you will lose.” 

My tone cold and unwavering as hate flared in my eyes only for a moment, Rob cleared his throat as he spoke in a cool tone. “Easy brother you wouldn't want to whip the girls into a frenzy.” His tone reminds me of when he would talk to Ned and my girls about getting along, I rolled my eyes playful at him before turning my attention to the high dias. 

Instead of dealing with Stannis I turned it look at Lord Commander Thorn. “I don't need a room but I would appreciate it if my brother here gets one. He is the true lord of the North Rob Stark”

Even as I said the word Rob's eyes began to widen as the commander cocked his head to the side speaking in a shocked tone. “You don't want a room?” I shrugged my shoulders casually as I smiled as the sour men. “I sleep with my dragons they keep me warm enough. My wife left the east watch just shortly after I did do you know how long it will take them to get here by horseback?” 

I spoke in a cool tone as he glared at me not saying much as Stannis looked like he might boil with rage but he said nothing just wanted from Thorne to respond. “A fortnight if they have a good guide. If you don't mind me asking my king why didn't your wife and uncle just fly with you?” 

His tone smooth and pointed as I smiled a bit more warmly, “My dragons were hatched and raised in the north for a year or so, so they are used to the cold it doesn't bug them and my dragons are older, I didn't want to risk her dragons begin brought down in the winter storms, plus my daughters are far too young to be on dragon back for that long.” 

My tone cool as I looked over to Stannis his eyes began to twinkle as I spoke in a cool tone, “So Lord Stannis shall we wait a fortnight and see what you have to say to my queen or shall we end this right here?” My tone is calculating and cold as Rob pushed himself to his feet ready to fight if need be. “Very well” 

With an annoyed sigh they made their way out of the mess hall, leaving only my sister, Gendry, Rob and I. “My I didn't realize you were such a depressive hot head what happened to brood.” Her loving grays' eyes force a chuckle to leave my lips as Rob jumped on the make fun of Jon train. “Oh, he still brooding every time his wife is yelling at him for his short temper.” 

They both began to bellow with laughter as I sighed my lips pulling into a playful frown, “Well come on you two it's been 7 years tell me all that I need to know did I heard something about nieces?” Her tone is so warm and loving that I never thought that I would hear it ever again. “Well I guess that we should start with mom is alive and Sansa is in the Vale” 

After Rob said those words, it was like a whirlwind of information, from my time in Essos with my dragons and Ghost. How I met Dany in the East, how we got married, had kids met up hit Rob in Meereen. 

My mind swam with the images of days so long ago by the time that we each spent hours talking about our lives and journeys Arya sat the stark stuck with twinkling eyes. I could hardly believe what she endures we sat in shocked silence for a moment. 

When her eyes lit up, I couldn't help but smile, “A five-year-old nephew and two three-year-old nieces” She laughed as I shook my head she had no clue what kind of little terror my little princess was. 

“There almost four I can only hope that by the time that their name day comes we will be celebrating in Winterfell.”

I chuckled good-naturedly as I looked over to Gendry he seemed at ease around us but he looks way too much like Stannis I would have to find out the story about him for this moment warmth and family is all that I have to worry about. 


	60. Welcome To The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here the new chapter and check out the new story I start A Targaryen Empire it's an Au where Rhaegar wins the rebellion.

Daenerys POV 

The scent of smoke filled my nose as the thick gray sky loomed above the soft powdery white snow still managed to take my breath away as a thick white smoke rolled over the icy plains. The sight forced shivers to rush on my spin as a large concentration of military men looked just behind us. The loud thunderous steps of the Unsullied shook away the silence. The fleet was creeping its way across the sea moving closer to the white harbor. 

They were going to stay hidden in a nearby cove until it was safe for the sails to be unfurled, the soft crunch of snow under the hooves of my sure-footed mare filled my ears as I looked to Viserys. 

He sat proudly on Viserion back clutching tightly to his spikes in the hopes of soaking up the warmth of the dragon. The sight forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I turned to look at the two guides that the Night Watch scent us with. 

One a boy barely old enjoy the shave with a soft face, pale milk-colored skin and paling blue eyes that looked like they were losing their color from all the cold. The sight of the flaxen blond hair told me that he had to be from the south. He looked to the sky with awe in his eyes as he looked at my sons. 

I could tell that he doesn't know what to say to he sat there mute staring up at Drogon the mighty cracking of his wings carried him miles ahead of me and the caravan. The other night watch brother had a long sullen face with cold brown eyes and deep brown hair that reached down to his shoulder. With a black cloak that covered most of his face, I could see the grim line as his lips were pulled together. 

His jaw cooked leaned to the right as his thick brown fur covered his face, he looked more worried about the two large dire wolves that loomed along the forest watching us with dangerous eyes. 

Blood lingered on their thick licks as cold predatory and blood lust drove look filled their eyes. The twins roared just ahead of us joy filling their wide eyes as their silver locks blended in with the snow the sight of them help to put my heart at ease. 

Rheagal loomed just over them his vibrant jade scales glittered in the light as his bronze eyes dare anyone to get too close to the girls. Missandei road to my right while Talisa and Ned prefer to stay in the carriage the soft clicking of the wheel against the snow-filled my ears even now. Ned complained that it was too cold and he is tired of being on horseback. The poor thing never really rode a horse for more than a few moments. 

He spent most of his time in the palace ground the thought of him having to ride for a fortnight, and the twins made fun of him for all his whining and complaining but that is normal for a little kid. A sad smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to see a smile graced Missandei’s lips as she stared out at the snow. Her golden eyes were just as wide and filled with wonder as the twins. None of us had seen snow aside from Jon, Rob, and Lady Stark. 

Speaking of I tossed a cautious look over my shoulder to see Lady Stark she had a sour expression on her face like we had done something to offend her. I knew that she didn't like me much that just begin a Targaryen was enough to make her hate me. 

I hated the fact that I got stuck with a woman that would rather kill me then be apart of my family which is why Jon thought it best makes sure that our kids didn't know how much hatred she had for the targaryens. There were times that Lady Stark wouldn't even let little Ned play with the girls.

The thought forced a sneer to pull at my lips as I turned my attention to the wide-open space, we had been on horseback for about a fortnight now and the expanse of the gift shifted from covered into a snow-covered with nasty black scars from dragon fire. Cracks and small fissures were in the ground from the dragon Blackfyre.

Soot still dance along the air staring back at me as I looked at the blackened earth a shiver rush down my spine I could still smell the burnt earth and thick heavy black smoke looked to just stop rising in the air.

Instantly my heart picked up pace as I looked to the sky thinking that I might see a dragon cocking its had back flames spilling from his mouth but I saw an only pale white light shining through the thick gray clouds. 

The winds ripped at me, the thick bearskin cloak slammed against me, though Missandei didn't seem warm enough has shivers left her lips turning a light pink as the soft clicking of her teeth filled my ears. A sad smile pulled at my lips as her leather-clad finger gripped mainly at her cloak in the hopes of getting warm. T

The thick heavy gray clouds blocked out the warmth of the sun, reflecting only what little wisps of warmth and pale light that help warm us. As the hours passed the clouds begin to turn as the sun began to lower and the sky turned burnt orange and light pink. 

We stopped right around now, I watched the men running about to quickly set up the camp. The large pavilion-style tent was set up at the bottom of the hill and was at the top testing the dragons. I made my way to the nest watching the thick white blankets of snow begin to melt with a sharp sizzle as Drogon’s body heat melted away the snow. 

His large scaly black neck greeted me. His warm molten eyes help a new fire blaze in my chest as a small smile began to pull at my face as I ran a gentle hand along his neck as his tail whipped back and forth happily. 

His swirling all-consuming warmth had chased away the bone-chilling cold that had rested in my body since I got up this morning. Rhaegal and Viserion landed with ease. Their cracking wings no longer echoed in my ears. Viserys had a spurn look on his face as he glared coldly at me.

"How much longer must I suffer this cold" His tone rigid as his muscles as his teeth chattered and his skin looked to be the color of snow. I could only manage a weak smile as he began to climb down the Viserion. “We will be there by the morning” 

Even as I said the words I could see the way that his body seemed to relax at he looked overjoyed at the thought of being warm. But as he stared at me with pale lilac-colored eyes I could see the way that he looked almost mournful as he spoke.

“Once this is over sister I'm going back to the east with Viserion. Someone needs to keep the east from reverting back to its former slaving glory. I have spoken about it at length with Jon he thinks that it is a good idea but we both didn't know how to break it to you with all the craziness we never had time.” 

There was a sadness to his voice and vulnerability to him that I hadn't seen in a long time, his silver brows began to furrow as he gave me a gently loving glare. I could see his line of sight shifting and saw that his eyes were directed to the girls. I couldn't help but smile sadly as I watched them pelting each other with thick white balls of snow. The biting chill of the wind didn't seem to bother either of them. 

They giggled with joy filling their eyes making they grow wider, love-filled their eyes as they ran around the camp. A knew that Viserys adore them and I knew that he was going to miss them. Rhaella would miss him the most. 

The two of them could be found playing pranks on the castle staff or playing with the dragons. “I'll miss them greatly I'll come back for their name day of course” I could see the grief filling his eyes and I could tell that this decision weighed heavily on him. 

I knew that I couldn't argue him but I couldn't see my life without my brother despite all the hardships and the strain to our relationship he is still my brother. He has been one of the few constants in my life and I didn't know if I was ready to give him up just yet. With a heavy shake of my head, I force a gentle smile to pull at my lips. “I'm going to miss you greatly but I understand I hope the east knows how lucky they are.” 

The smile that pulled at his thin lips that were chapped from the cold helped to warm my heart and chase off some of the despair. I might have smiled but the men of the night's watch walked over to us begrudgingly. I could tell that the thought of coming near us just by ourselves didn't seem appealing to them. But having to come near us with dragons at our back I could see the way that they hesitated. 

A man with sad brown eyes and a thick brown curls falling in his eyes made his way over to me I couldn't tell if he was thin or fat with all the layers that he had. But from the mournful look on his face, I could tell that whatever it was, it couldn't have been good news. “Your grace one of your men passed away they have already built the pyre” His tone grew cold and apologetic as he started to walk away I called out to him. 

“Good ser do you know if they were a Dothraki or Unsullied?” Even as I said the words Drogon took to the skies with a mighty crack of his wings. I walked down with Viserys at my side and the once joy-filled sight of my daughter faded from both of our minds as we looked to the sullen nights watching men. “A Dothraki they have slaughtered his horse to the savages are wasting a horse.” 

I tried to keep the snarl from forming on my face or the hate from rising in my throat as I did my best to keep my temper. “The Dothraki are burned with their horses so that they might ride with their ancestors. It is their custom and just because you don't understand it doesn't mean that you should call them savages.” Sadness filled me as I notice my blood riders, two of them looked to be placing something on the pyre, while the third Rakharo was standing with my daughters. 

Both were staring at the pyre with wide eyes, I doubt that they have ever seen a Dothraki funeral pyre before now. I sighed heavily as I made my way to the Pyre. The Dothraki gathered around in droves while the Unsullied stopped the setting up of the camp to look on. I could see Missandei standing with Grey Worm. He had pulled her to his chest in the hopes of warming her. That touching thought forced a ghosting smile to form on my lips as I spoke at the funeral pyre. 

“May he rides into the shadows lands with his ancestors knowing that he road for the greatest Khalsar that this world has ever seen!!” Dothraki flowed easily from my lips as they roared with cheers of approval. 

I looked mournfully to the pyre seeing a young boy that couldn't have been any older than I am. The thought forces a sad smile on my face how many more young boys would die for this kingdom for this throne. “Dracarys” 

My voice is nothing more than a whisper as a flush of heat rushed over all of us as I looked to the pyre. Black flames soaked the wood the scent of burning flesh and the heat that rushed over the group of people elected sighs of relief. 

I stood there numb only for a moment before making my way to the girls. Both looks giddy as they looked to the licking black flames, turning back to my tent that rested just below the nest of the dragons I notice the tent flap was open. 

Fear crawled in me and my first thought was that the eggs were stolen but I could see the chest resting in the corner of the tent but the soft satin pillows that the eggs rested on were gone. Even the brazier that we put the eggs on during the day is empty as well.

Panic surged through me as I looked to my daughters neither had their eggs on them but that didn't mean that they were stolen right. “Rhaella, Lyanna, dears where are your eggs?” Even as said the words they both grinned up at me dazzling white smiles that force shudders down my spine. 

As the black smoke rises into the setting sky, blacking out the last whips of light both girls pointed eagerly to the flames and my heart seized don't tell me. I looked to Rakharo his copper skin gleamed in the flames as his long drooping black mustachios were braided with golden wire. “Blood of my blood where are my daughter's eggs?” 

My voice grew frantic Viserys didn't know why but he placed a calming hand on the small of my back as he senses the change in my posture. Rakharo simply gave me a confused wide eye stare as he spoke in an equally confused voice. “The Khalakki said that you wished for them to be put on the pyre” 

Even as I felt my rage boiling both the girls didn't see anything wrong with tricing the very people that were supposed to be protecting them. I glared coldly as my shoulder shook with unheard rage I could hear the sharp cracks. The loud pops of not the wood-burning but the breaking of the eggs. I could feel a change in the air a power-building that reminded me of when I hatched my own eggs. 

“Dany what is it?” I sighed heavily as I pinched the bridge of my nose as I spoke in the common tongue. “They had their egg hidden in the pyre, Rhaella, Lyanna I thought that I told the both of you that you were not to hatch your eggs your father will not be happy with either of you.” I glared angrily at my children but neither one of them seemed the least bit bugged by that, Viserys only laughed sadly as he shook his head. 

By the time that the flames died down two little dragons were resting on the pyre one the pure silver with gleaming scales and matching diligent silver eyes just like the mother that hatched her. 

She let out a fiery squeak her squared blocky head directed to Rhaella who screeched happily as she ran to the pyre holding her hands up to catch the little dragon. Without fear or hesitation, the little hatching that was all tail and neck flapped her uselessly little wings and landed gracefully in Rhaella’s hand. 

Sighing heavily, I looked to the next dragon that emerges from the pyre, a hatchling that much like the first was all scales and wings only this was a dragon colored smoke gray matching the color of the stark eyes. Dark luminous gray eyes met me as Lyanna ran with all her might through the snow. 

The soft hiss of the little dragon filled the air as puffing gray smoke left her flaring nostrils. All around us the soft whispers of the other Dothraki, and Unsullied filled the air, I could see Ser Jorah chucking off to the side a look of amusement in his eyes as Ser Barristan walked swiftly across the camp with wide eyes in disbelief, Jon is not going to be happy about this. 

Jon POV 

I sat in the mess hall with Maester Aemon my great uncle looming in front of me his blank milky eyes filled with excitement. In all the rush with the war against the dead and our arrival he hadn't the time to pick my brain but now he was finally getting the chance. His smile was all teeth and his frail form force a slight grin on my face he reminded me of what my grandparents might have been if not for the mad king. 

“So Rhaegar gave you the eggs before he went off to war where did he get the eggs from?” His excited tone forces me to laugh as I looked to Arya and Rob they looked just as interested. Arya had been obsessed with my dragons and wanted a ride as soon as possible but the dragons hadn't taken to her just yet. 

“I suppose he had to have taken them from Dragonstone, I heard that Dreamfyre laid plenty of clutches before she died. I'm sure that he had to get them from there or maybe the dragon pits I don't really know. He didn't leave a letter explaining it. But by what you tell me about this Blackfyre there were already eggs in there from way before my father.” 

I smiled gently as warmth filled my voice at the thought of bringing such wonders into the world, I knew that every Targaryen yearned to see a dragon or at least in Aemon’s case feel one. 

Rob bumped my shoulder as he jerked his head to the elder man as if to say tell him, I'm sure he meant the eggs that Tessarion hatched. I didn't see any reason not to tell him, I looked to the high dias was Stannis was talking with his men. Each of them gave me a dirty stare but he didn't have a chance of taking the throne even without me showing up when I did. 

Dipping my head I lower my voice as I felt the whole mess halls eyes on me but the loud yammering and yelling of the men told me that they would be able to hear the words that slipped out of my mouth.

“To be honest with you uncle Aemon they aren't the only eggs in this world, my silver and gray dragon Tessarion laid a clutch of eggs when we were back in the east my daughters each took one but there are still 5 left. Though the thought of them with eggs, let alone dragons is more than a little unnerving.” 

I chuckled light-heartedly but Arya’s eyes bugged out with joy as she looked to me with wide joy and pleading gray eyes. Her hands were clasped together as she spoke in a loud tone “Please brother let me have one I'm a warg I can totally do it.” I chuckled gently at I shook my head sadly, “You sound like Ned he has been hounding me for an egg as well you act as if they are my eggs to give away. Tessarion laid them not me.” 

With a sad shake of my head, I looked to a large giant of a man with a bright fiery red beard and matching hair with blue eyes that popped out of his skull. He gave me a smug loud grin as he carried a horn of soured milk. In the fortnight that I have been here, Tormund has taken a real shine to me as I to him. “Come king of the kneelers have a drink with me.” 

He let out a loud boisterous bellow as I chuckled and stood uprising to challenge the few free folks that were in the mess bellowed with laughter and jeers. I grinned at him there was no way that I was going to back down. Arya tells me that the free folk doesn't respect weaklings or craven and trust me you didn't want to be labeled either here in the harsh north. I held my hand out for the horn of sheep’s milk. 

His mad grin only grew wider as his imposing presence tower over me slightly, chuckling I brought the horn to my lips. As I began to drink my tongue recoiled from the bitter sour taste, the milk burned my throat and with each sip that I took my eyes threatened to tear but even then I counted to jugg into the horn was empty. 

The wilding cheer, Rob gave me a smug grin as he began to slam his meed against the table as he laughed. Arya had a good-natured smile on her face but from the determination in her eyes, I could tell that she wasn't even close to dropping this thing about the eggs. 

A hearty slap on my back forced me to look at a crooked teeth girl that I knew to be Ygritte she much like Tormund was blessed by the flames her red curls started back at me. Her bright blue eyes shone as she gave me a flirty grin that lit up her face. She was not pretty in the standards of the south no gorgeous in the standards of the north. She was a spear wife, I saw her handle a bow and she was deadly. 

She was good friends with Arya and keep her secret for as long as she was at the wall I was grateful for that. I smiled gently at her the door began to slam open, I didn't understand until a night watchman bowed politely as he spoke in an urgent tone. “Your grace your army and family is here they are just outside of the gate.” 

His tone shook with fear and I'm sure that I knew why three more dragons were now hovering in the sky I'm sure that none of them were all too happy about that. I smiled gently as I turned to look at sister and brother, Aemon looked to be smiling as I spoke. “Shall we meet the family”

My tone is warm and polite as they began to get up Sam the large portly boy helped Aemon up and together we made out way out into the yard. The snow lightly covered the ground as the winds whipped furiously. 

As I looked up to the sky I could see Viserys on gold and cream-colored wings that were so pale that Viserion looked white. Winter would have been a better name for the dragon then Winter would literally be coming but whatever. He looked down at me with amused pale lilac eyes at the moment I didn't know why until two screeches of joy filled the air. 

“DADDY!!” A loud high pitched voice filled my ears as I looked to see my daughters rushing over to me silver hair the color of pure liquid silver flew through the air. Rhaella’s eyes were bright and filled with joy as she launched herself into my arms. The warmth of her body startled me as she looked up at me with big round eyes and her bottom lip poked out in a light pleading motion. “Promise you won't be mad?” 

I felt confusion filling me as Lyanna walked carefully over to me a wide grin on her face as her smoky gray eyes studied the people that were behind me. I looked over to see Arya watching them with curious stares.

Her own gray eyes looked amused but I couldn't understand why until I noticed something moving from the corner of my eyes. I watched as a little blocky square head and diligent silver eyes greeted me. 

A heavy sigh left my lips as rage burned in my chest, “Rhealla! Lyanna! I told you that you were both not allowed to hatch these eggs! Your mother allowed this!” I yelled angrily as Rhaella’s little dragon as pure as silver snapped at me her black teeth gleaned in the light as she gave me cold fiery eyes that told me to watch it. Rhaella had tears in her eyes as she pokes “You promised you wouldn't be mad” 

I glared angrily at her as I place her own the ground “I promise no such thing what is the meaning of this where is your mother!” I glared coldly at them both as I noticed the smoke gray dragon that curled around Lyanna’s left arm. She had a pout on her face as well as she had enough presence of mind to look at her feet bashfully.

“She is talking to Gray Worm, but it wasn't her fault daddy we tricked Rakharo into putting them on the pyre of a fallen Dothraki while mama was talking to the night's watch guy. We are sorry” 

She looked up at me with wide eyes of regret but I knew that they only regret me being mad I might have laid into them more but Rob place a gentle hand on my shoulder as he spoke in a light tone.

“Calm down brother, come here you trouble makers I want to introduce you to someone.” His blue eyes were warm and gentle as they both smiled wiping their tears away before running to him with their arms thrown around his neck. 

Both look revealed to escape punishment as Arya laugh gently I gave her a cold look that told you they were evil. I ran my hand angrily through my hair as Rob spoke in a kind gentle tone. 

“This is your aunt Arya, and your great uncle Aemon and these are our new friends, Sam, Tormund, and Ygritte.” His tone gentle as both girls smiled at them their dragons screeching for attention as I looked to see my wife walking her way through the gate. 

Shame burned in her lilac-colored eyes as Missandei stood at her left and Ser Jorah rested at her right. All three of them looked equally ashamed as they hung their heads. I met them halfway and watched as Missandei shook her head her golden eyes were piercing and now locked on the girls every moment.

“They tricked Rakharo?” I said it in a doubtful voice as Dany looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. “I took my eyes off of them for a moment, one minute they were throwing snowballs, the next we were watching dragons emerge from the ashes of a funeral pyre.” 

She looked flustered as I chuckled gently and place a sweet chastity kiss just being absorbed at this moment. When I pulled apart from her I let my head tip against her own, gazing deep into her eyes.

“They are stubborn like their mother at the moment we have slightly more pressing matter than two new hatchling and unruly twins.  _ Stannis _ ” Even as I said his name I could feel my lips curling into a sneer and white-hot annoyance flashed in my chest. Dany’s right brow cocked upwards in confusion as I thought about the man.

“He had been sulking around the dragons, Tyraxes especially, I don't like it but with the addition of his army we would increase our numbers,” I spoke in a low whisper as my eyes scanned to see people watching us Ser Jorah take a step forward a hand resting on his sword as he spoke in a cold tone. “That is close enough.” 

The sharp snaps of Grey Wind and Ghost filled my ears as I looked to see them stalking out the woods blood on their lips. When I turned to look I could see the red woman her cold red eyes burning into my body as she gave me a curious look. Stannis stood at her side as always his sunk in blue eyes glared coldly at me as if he knew that we were talking about him.

“Well I have waited a fortnight now shall we get this meeting on?” It wasn't really a question but a rude command. Looking at Dany I could see the flames burning in her eyes and I knew that today would be a long day. 


	61. Long Live The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here the next chapter and check out A Targaryen Empire it is an AU so it a little differnt from my usual stories but its dragon fun for the whole family lol

Daenerys POV 

As we began to walk up a set of wooden steps Jon called Ser Jorah speaking in a low tone that was meant along for the three of us. Stannis and his red women were standing in front of us stiff and cold like ice that railed the roofs of the buildings. 

“Find a room for the girls lock them in it and let no one in or out. Ask Missandei to look after them and make sure that they don't leave the room. They can keep the hatchlings with them and put two guards on the door unsullied.” 

He spoke in a low venomous voice I knew that he was still outraged with our daughter's actions. Ser Jorah gave a firm nod before making his way down the stare leaving me with Stannis and the Red Women with, Jon standing mute at my side there was a heaviness to his eyes as he spoke in a low tone high valyrian pooling off of his lips. “He doesn't think much about women or Targaryens try not to get to bristled at his rudeness.” 

I didn't understand why his tone was low until I saw the cold twinkle in the eyes of the red woman, her red eyes shone as if she could understand every word. Then I had to remember that she did understand us it was so strange to find people from the east here most saw this as the country of savages. 

Not speaking another word we both stood firm as the cold air of the wall whipped at us as the pale white light that shines through the clouds gave us some warmth. Despite how cold it was I could see the walls weeping even though there was a gaping hole in the eastern part of the wall. 

Confusion filled me when I finally notice it what could possibly make a hole that huge in the wall. I looked on with confusion letting my eyes fall to the people that we passed there was an even mix of men. 

There were men cloaked in black their scowls and suspicious looks greeted me I knew that they had to be the brothers of the night's watch. There were others though wearing gleaming armor in the light. 

Swords and lances and spears rested at their back as they gave us dirty looks as we walked by now they had to be lord Stannis men. I looked to Jon there was a stubborn smile on his own face as he nodded his head to Stannis. 

The man looked older than his years, he was thin and gaunt his cheeks were sunken in, he had a subtitle running along his jaw. Black and gray mixed in throat covering those very gaunt cheeks his once-vibrant dull eyes have lost their shine and were sunk his black hair was thinning and receding nothing like a brute of a man that was his older brother. Though he had a cold and deadly air about him as I looked to the red women dressed in her fine red silk and choker I could see a smug little look on her face as we made out way through an archway. 

As we made it into the room I could see a large leather desk resting in the back of the room with a chair resting behind it the smooth surface of the wood as cover by the dusty maps of Westeros stared back at me. 

Off by the hearth, there were crackling orange flames flushing the room with heat, shadows fell over the wall as I looked to Jon he smiled sadly as he looked to the two chairs that rested by the flames. Without missing a beat he pulled both chairs to the table and rest them gently in front of the table. His eyes turned hard and cold as he looked to Stannis with a guard cold look. 

Taing in a heavy breath, his chest began to expand as his shoulder was thrown back as he gave us both a cold-hearted glare. “So let's talk you are fighting for the throne, but my brother was the last king and by law it is mine. A Targaryen sits on my throne I want your dragons to kill his and I want the red dragon.” His tone was cold and shrewd as he looked at me and then Jon with a cold piercing stare. 

I gave a cool-eyed stare as Jon looked like his temper might be rising, the thought of someone taking his dragons always was a quick trip to getting his temper up. But I spoke in a cool regal tone careful of Jon who looked like he might jump up from his seat. His violet eyes were cold and murderous as his body stiffened with hate. His black curls were rough as he gripped tightly to the end of the chair his knuckles white with rage. 

“All due respect but the boy that sits on the iron throne is a Blackfyre, not a Targaryen and you will get no dragons from us. Secondly, my father had his throne stolen by your brother, you have no true claim to the throne, your and your brother were pretenders and we will not bend the knee you will. We have two armies and a fleet making their way to White Harbor even as we speak. We have Rob Stark the true heir and Warden of the North, the North will flock to them we will take the River Lands, the West, The Vale, the Dornish and when we are done we will sit on the iron throne. You have no army that could fight even a young dragon-like Blackfyre, so here's our counter-offer you get no dragon, you keep your life and you and your men bend the knee to me and put an end to this foolishness.” 

My tone cold and stern as rage burned in my chest as he gave me a higher than thou attitude, he was nothing more than rebels in the hopes of stealing a throne that by all rights belong to my daughters. 

Albeit they are stubborn and don't listen that didn't mean that they deserve to live their lives in fear. Did they think that we would really just be able to live our lives out on dragon stone without people flocking to the island in the hopes of dragons, marriages and a shot at the iron throne?

I might have scoffed if the idea wasn't so laughable, Jon sat firm and silent beside me not daring to say a word. We both just stared coldly at Stannis as he looked ready to brim with rage. He looked like at any moment he would throw his chair back threaten to kill us all. 

The sight of his rage forces an almost amused smile to pull at my lips as he spoke in a cold tone. “Then there is nothing for either of us to say I'm the only true heir left that throne anyone that stands in my way will be my enemy. Leave the wall now and I will let you live.” 

Jon glared at him leaning forward in the chair a cold look on his face as he spoke in a cold almost murderous tone. “We are going to leave the wall the moment that we are ready and not a second sooner. You couldn't make us leave even if you wanted to, we bought supplies for the Nights Watch all you've done is take from them. Sure you helped them with their war with the dead but that doesn't change anything for them, they still haven't pledged their sword to your cause and they never will if there is no discussion to be had that can lead to peace then there is nothing more to be said. Dany comes on there are some people that I think that you should meet.” 

Jon’s tone grew warm as he turned to look at me, though I could see the announcement in his eyes I'm sure that he was over this whole mess. I stood as Stannis threw his chair back with outrage as he gave me a cold-hearted glare. “Do you think that I'm going to let you just simply leave this room.” 

His tone was cold and threatening as he glared down at us both Jon’s hands went to his back were two blades crossed in an x shape waited for him. “I could cut you down, my dragons could burn you, we are fireproof the two of you not so much. Don't press your luck  _ king  _ Stannis.” 

He all but laughed in his face as I felt the warmth of his hand as his right arms curled firmly around my waist. As his heat melded with my own we started to make our way out of the room. Though there was a cold sensation that ran over me like this would end in blood and I needed to be prepared for some of my men to bleed for this one stubborn and foolish man.

Stannis POV 

Rage burned away at any rational thought who were they to tell me what I needed to do hate-filled my mind and heart as I looked to the red women. Her glowing red eyes were locked on me as she ran her finger over the ruby that pulsed in her choker. Her eyes looked far away from cool and knowing as she seemed to be looking in the crackling flames of the hearth. Her eyes traced over the dancing flames. 

Only the steady crack and pop filled my ears as the tense silence drowned on, they had the larger army and 6 dragons I should have taken them before the queen got here. There was only one choice only one way to gain an advantage over the sea, land, and sky. I started to make my way over to the door with long steady strides glaring coldly at the red woman as she looked lost in her vision is she wasn't going to help that is fine with me. 

I slammed the door open jogging how the step with renewed fury and outrage as I made my way down the steps the white sun stared back at me as I looked to the men that were mulling about the training yard. Among them was Ser Barristan the bold himself, I could barely believe my eyes as he smiled gently at a young boy both seemed to be training. Slashes and hackings, paries and sidesteps the two seemed to be going at it and drawing a crowd. 

I could see a man in leather armor setting up camp just outside the walls just a few feet from the wall to the south. The clouds roar of dragons filled my ears as I looked up to see three dragons flying around one a black body with wings and spinal plates colored crimson, a dragon of jade and bronze let out a mighty roar as he flew over the wall and into the icy tundra of the North. A cream and gold dragon loomed overhead circling and looping through the sky without a care in the world and a boy on his back. 

The silver hair and violet eyes were a giveaway, his thin form and youthful disposition told that he had to be prince Viserys his eyes were alive as his finger gripped tightly to spikes resting in the back for the dragon's neck. I knew how to grip the dragon now I just need to be on the back of one I have Targaryen blood in my veins as well. Taking in a deep breath I started to make my way out the gates. 

The large wooden gate stared back at me as three dire wolves rushed out the front, they cooked happily at each other snapping and barking with amusement. The wolves are the size of a horse and as they rushed you they did so with no fear of the dragons that rested just out of reach for the walls. 

A large silver and gray dragon rested content, its long curling nack was wrapped firmly around its body as wings covered the tired form of the beast. The bright blue dragon with a spike riddle body stared back at me. Wide childlike blue eyes began to study me watching my every move but the dragon that my eyes were drawn to is the ruby red. There was a danger in her red eyes as she glared coldly at me. 

The large hulking form started dagger at me, I could see my men out of the corner of my eyes as they rush to my side. I could see the panic in their eyes and the sword that was pointed at the large hulking red dragon. I moved with strong purposeful strides a cold look filled in my own eyes as I glared at the beast. Heat radiated off of the dragon sizzling and burning away at the snow. 

Revealing the bright green grass that rested below the snowy blankets at the sight of my approach she began to rise from the ground. Her wings pressed firmly into the ground as her claws dug up the earth as she rose from the ground. Her long coiling neck and a large massive head start back at me. A red fork tongue flicker and licked against her scaly lips as her black teeth gleamed in the light. 

I stalk closer with no fear in my heart as I walked with a frim long stride I reached my hand out to the beast letting it rest hovering just over the air. With a flare of nostrils and thick steady streams of black smoke. Its large head moved closer to me so close that I could see the silt pupils of the red dragon that rested in front of me. A sense of power and purpose rushed over me as the dragon let out a low screech. 

His large nose hovers just over my head so close that I could feel the heat of its large hulking mass. Slowly I moved with careful strides as cold slit eyes followed me wherever I went. A large expanses red armor wing stared back at me as I began to climb the brother's hot leathery skin. I started to climb slow and sure but something in the dragon snapped. The moment that I sat on its back and grip tightly to this spikes a jolt of energy ran through us both. 

Doubt and mistrust filled the dragon as a dangerous roar echo in the air forcing the other two dragons to snap their heads up. The once tired silver dragon's eyes were now snapping open with murderous intent, the childlike look of the blue dragon turned cold and murderous. Furious roars filled the air shaking the ground is frozen the whole castle that turns their attention to me. The red dragon bucked and whipped around her tail thrashed violently, her body shook with fury as she cracked her wings once to try and get me off of her but that only forces me to grip tighter. 

I wasn't going to merely allow this dragon to get away from me, I could see soldiers that belonged to the king and queen rushing to the gate along with the King and Queen themselves. Rob and Arya Stark were rushing at their back the sharp snaps of wolves filled my ears as I turned back to see them rushing out of the woods. But that was the wrong thing to be looking for, the red dragon using its long winding neck, snapped back. 

Thick black teeth in the shape of daggers stared back at me red flames dance in the back of the beast throat. My eyes widen this can't be happening, I'm the prince that is promised. I was supposed to wake the dragons from stone and take the throne I fought the dead this is my right. Red flames engulfed me in the full view of my men who roared with fury it was the last thing that I heard before dying. 

Jon POV 

Ary's bright gray eyes were locked on the two pouting girls that rested on their bed, playing with their hatching. Both looked close to be crying as Missandei watched over them Arya only had a small smile on my face. Dany sat content in my lap smiling gently as she talked easily with Rob. 

Talisa has her hand interlace with his own as she spoke avidly with Arya, her gray eyes were bright as she laughed and joked with Dany and Talisa their eyes were bright and loving as they talked about their lives in the east and how they met their western men. It almost forces a smile on my face but then I heard it the panic roars of dragons, my dragons. 

Dany looks to me confusion filling her eyes as she made her way over to the bed pulled the girls and their hatchlings close a look of worry fell on her face as the door slammed open and Ser Jorah walked in. His blue eyes were cold and filled with hate as he spoke in a rushed and urgent tone. “Your grace it's Stannis he is trying to mount Tyraxes the other dragons haven't taken kindly to it.” 

I jumped up to my feet confusion filled me is he out of his fucking mind I looked to Dany and the girls. “Ser Jorah sends a group of unsullied to protect the children muster up the rest of the men this isn't going to end well. Dany you should stay here” 

My tone billowing and commanding as she glared coldly at me as if to say you would dare try to keep me away from this. She jumped to her feet from the bed, placing a loving kiss on both of our children's heads. The soft confused screeches of their dragons filled my ears.

Taking in a deep breath we started to make out way out of the room, Talisa stayed with the children while Rob and Arya flanked us as Dany stood at my side there was a determined look on her face as we both rushed out of the room. 

The cool whipping air greeted so as I noticed Stannis men running in a hurry their weapons banished and ready to kill my dragon, hate burned in me as I looked into Tyraxes mind I could see Stannis on her back gripping the girl to the same spike that I used to mount her. Hate-filled me as I felt the rage, bloodlust, and confusion that whirled in Tyraxes mind. 

I could even feel the power in her flames that began to build up in her chest she was going to burn him. At that, though I all but ran to the wall in the hope of stopping it, if Stannis burned this would all be over we would have to kill them all. I put all my strength into my leg but it was too late. I got to the gate just as I watched dazzling crimson red flames bathing him in a wave of fire. 

The scent of burning flesh and panicked screams filled the air as roars of fury filled the air, I could see the Lord Stannis, men rushing to the Tyraxes but silver flames doused them and more panic screams filled the air. It was chaos black smoke being to fill the air as Stannis men rushed from every angle. 

Damn it, 100s of men in shining armor rushed from their barrack or the mess hall hate in their eyes as they began to swirl around us. The Unsullied we're alright at my back and the roar of dragons filled my ears. The once warmth and joy that I felt was gone only a cold sense of dread remained. 


	62. The King of Dragonstone Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a while since I uploaded I'm going to try to put out another chapter hopefully on Saturday

Thorne POV 

Madness and hysteria swirled around me even from here I could feel the flush of heat and the frenzied roar of men as the loud clapping of wings began to fill my ears. I didn't know what was going on or what caused the dragon to kill Stannis. But I could see his body falling to the ground nothing but crumbling ashes by the time his head hit the ground. His men had resentment and pain in his eyes some looked like they were going to burst into pain-filled walls. 

I don't know why Stannis was prickly by nature and that is putting it politely there is no big loss with him dead. The stormlands have been taken the only thing that anyone could have gotten from him is his remaining men and now they look like they are about to be slaughtered by the Targaryens. 

My own men rushed into the fight like they wanted to be the ones to slay a dragon but the moment that they got to the gate I watch their feet still I could tell that they lost their nerve. Three large dire wolves stood at the sides of King John, Lord Rob, and the newfound Lady Arya. Their lips were curled over bright white teeth that gleamed in the light. Their eyes are harsh and cold hemorrhage and ready to kill. 

While my men had the brains to stop Stannis did not I watched the Florence rushed to their king’s side while the queen looked on horrified while the red woman next to her. There sweet daughter the only one normal out of the bunch even if she has a scarred face. She placed her hand over the horrified expression on her face as she looked at her dead fathers with enough tears flooded her eyes. I knew that this must have been too much for her to bear but the killing won't stop there. 

As the Florent’s marched out the wide expansive gates, the Unsullied marched toward the gate thick round steel shields with a black luster glow marched forward. Spears were gripped tightly in expert hands with not a single ounce of fear formed in their eyes, in fact their faces looked blank. Even the king stood fearless with 3 dragons at his back and 3 flying just overhead and a sword clenched tightly in either hand. 

He looked ready for a battle but I could see the look in his eyes as he screamed out to the mindless men that were running to their death. Those that were blindly devoted to the red god and the Stannis stood firm. Not attacking but not backing down either as if they weren't sure which would be the right decision. 

"There is no need for all of you to die, Stannis tried to mount my dragon and paid for it with his life. But there is no reason for you to follow him in death, where is the sense of honor in that?!" I knew that he was right but they wouldn't listen they had no honor and even less sense. A smug smile began to pull at my face, looks like I will be getting rid of both my royal problems today. 

Jon POV 

I knew that a stampede will break out at any moment I could see the way that some of the men hesitated there was a look of terror in their eyes. I knew that they wouldn't rush in, I wish that I could say the same for the more frantic men. I could see the crazed look in their eyes, the dragons and unsullied did nothing to deter them.

I sighed heavily flashing over a look at Dany she stood at the steps, a look of worry formed on her face as she pulled our children close. A large contingent of men swirled around her protectively around her and our girls. 

The sight of them helped to burn power into my mind there was no way that I was going to let them kill her. Rage threatening to take over every rational thought that might have boomed in my head. 

The men swirled around me dread filling their eyes but they didn't look like they were going to back down. Men rushed from collapsed towers and training yard to meet us. Red and black leather swirl in the light men with rippling banners with a Stagg on fire came rushing towards me. 

They flooded the snow-laden ground as the sight of the 100 men running to their death didn't encourage me. "Please you must calm down there is no reason that any of you should die, your king did a foolish thing that doesn't mean that you should all follow him to death. Bend the knee there is no reason for any of this to get ugly." I knew that my tone is chilled and calm but the men didn't seem the least bit revealed in fact they looked closer to a murderous frenzy than anything else.

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy for some of the men were more devoted than others maybe if only a few died they would see this as a hopeless cause. But after watching their king and men get butchered like animals there is no reason for them to be the least bit loyal to us. I sighed heavily as my hand gripped tightly against Blackfyre and Nightfall I would have to do this the hard way. 

I pivoted sharply on my heels looking back to see my girls, Tyraxes looked to me in utter confusion as if to say that I did nothing wrong. Her childlike wide eyes stared back at me forcing a weak smile from my face. 

Tessarion still looked ready for a fight no doubt calm and diligent as always. Her silver eyes shined in the light as I took in a deep heavy breath. The thunderous steps of the Unsullied filled my ears as Ghost snarled at my side. I could feel his body tensing as he let out a low rumbling snarl that had been building in his throat for a while. 

Meleys looked ready for a fight thick heavy spikes stared back at me as I looked to the men that were making their way to me, as a 100 something strong stood before me at the gate trying to make there way to my dragons. Hate-filled my chest as I stalked forward without fear or hesitation, I wouldn't let them hurt my girls. They were worth more than a 100 lives, my right hand gripped tightly to Blackfyre as I slammed my blade hard against the first man's plate. 

I watched blood erupt from his chest, his eyes were wide with doubt and the sight of blood erupting into the air sent animal and man alike into a frenzy. Nothing but a white blur told me that Ghost has moved. 

I could hear the shrill screeches of men as Rob move to my left. Ice tightening in his grasp as he sliced downwards. Blood and carnage were unleashed and with it madness that I couldn't explain. 

Viserion and Drogon let out a roar from above and I watched gold and black flames veined with red let out a large burst of flaming balls slammed down on the ground. The once solid snow-covered land bubbled and is reduced to soup. Slipping between the feet of the shoulders. When Rob lurched back to avoid the flames I moved forward, the howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears.

The dirt explodes to my right as thick black balls of flames reached an enemy to my right I slashed and hacked with ease. The men of the night's watch didn't dare move towards us but away. I could see the relief that filled their eyes like they were glad that we weren't going to be anywhere near them. They rushed back to their hiding holes and mess hall as the girls let out murderous roars that the boys echoed. 

Horses in the stables neighed with fear, I watched as men in black leather and red stags on their hearts continue to move forward. I could see the trepidation that filled their eyes but their nerves didn't fail them. Even though fear rolled off of them in toxic waves they didn't look any closer to backing down. 

I rushed through the dark smoke rushing through the air I could feel the girls moving at my back but the Unsullied kept them from moving forward. There was fear filling their eyes as they looked out into the darkness. 

Squinting as their eyes looked to the sky before quickly shifting to look at the ground now plagued with three wolves. I walk with silent ease men slashed rapidly and frantically at the air. The battlefield was in chaos the loud roars of men and women alike drowned out my steps.I slashed and hacked without any real thought. 

I knew that there had to be others rushing out the eastern side of the wall, I could hear the loud crashing of men against the shields of the Unsullied. I could hear the loud thunderous claps of wings beginning to fill the air. The girls were taking off into the air murders screeches filled the air. A wave of heat washed over me as I continued to stalk into the darkness. 

Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my two swords I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep into the meaty shoulder of one of the frantic 100 that stood before me. Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. I watched Nightfall slam hard into the skull of my victim slicing easily through his armor. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I had no clue how many men I killed or how many of them might have been lost to the dragon fire. All I could think about is the men before me. The smooth whisper of my steel slicing through the air force a devious smile to pull at my lips as the men scream in fear.Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying paling.

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head cleaving him in two. The echoing six roars force a slight frown to pull at my lips as I looked to the sky I could see glittering red wings chasing away at the thick black smoke that blinded most of us. 

As the smoke faded I cold see the once-mighty 100 men resting in front of me now nothing more than chard massive ripped to pieces. There is a steady thread of tension that rushed over the castle. 

Lord Commander Thorne gave me a cold murderous glare formed on his face I knew that he didn't want me here, to begin with. It is hard to believe that he had ever been on the same side as my father. A 100 disembodied bodies stared back at me the ground stared back at me covered in crimson. 

Snapping my head over my shoulder I could see what little of the rings men that pick up arms drop to their knees. Defeat filled their eyes as they bowed their heads submissive. Meleys let out a murderous screech filled the air as I looked his dazzling blue eyes shined in the morning light. I could see 100's of chard bodies laying at the feet of Grey Worm the ground reduced to ashes. Rob stood firm at his side Grey Wind feasting on the flesh of his victims. 

Dany looked over each of us with worry and real-life both mixed into her soft lilac eyes that shined in the morning light as she looked almost relieved. But the rest of the king's men that didn't fight looked horrified as they notice that I took on a 100 men or so with no one but myself and dragons to help slaughter them. I’m sure that watching battle-hardened men decimated so quickly, though now this would cost us our place here that much was sure.

I could tell that they were finding any reason to kick us out and no they have it. I took in a steady breath simply watching them for a moment before I felt my shoulders cave in. It is about time that we start seeking help from the other lords and ladies of the North.

"Rob we set out for Bear Island tomorrow Ser Jorah you will come with us." It was all that I said before making my way to my dragons I had to know that they were okay and then we would be out of here. Before someone else tries to murderous us. 


	63. The Meeting At Bear Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter but I'm going to be uploading the battle for Winterfell coming up soon.

Jon POV 

The cold air whipped at my hair and burned my eyes but as I blink and slowly adjusted the bright blue sky flew ever closer as the wind roared by. Happy screeches filled the air as I looked to my left. Drogon’s massive black body stared back at me. He seemed to be growing faster by the day the north seemed to agree with him.

Dany road on his back her pale ivory skin gleaming in the pale gray light of the Winter sun. Her molten silver curls looked as pure as snow as her soft lilac eyes stared gently at me while love pooled in her stare her sweet supple lips started back at me. Ser Jorah clung to her back his hands resting on her waist as he hid his face from the sheer force of the wind.

Rob gripped tightly to my waist as Tesarion speed up a small smile pulled at my face as I looked back to see the terror and fear that filled his eyes. I knew that he hated riding on the backs of the dragons but we needed to get to Bear Island and the White Harbor where our ships would be fast approaching. 

Meleys cruised through the white clouds with a look of excitement in her eyes as I turned to my right and saw Tyraxes her eyes alive as she edged forward. I couldn't help but laugh as we soared through the sky, nothing but the sound of mighty wings beating the air around me. In the air, I felt like I was a king, as I decided to do something daring. 

Looking back to Rob he must have sensed the change because his eyes came alive with panic as he stirred out in a shrill voice. “Jon don't you dare!!” It was all that he could say as his jaw clamped shut as his fingers dug so deeply into my skin that I knew that there were going to be bruises later. Tightening my grip on the spike I pulled back on them and Tessarion responded. 

I watch the world spin upside down as Tessarion spun into a backflip before plunging, the winter pines coming in closer. As she completed the loop Rob screamed a shield terrified scream at the top of his lungs while I laughed loudly over the roaring wind. I leaned forward and she shot back up in the sky bursting through the clouds. The moist air dampened my clothes but I couldn't care less. 

Rob, on the other hand, slapped my shoulder angrily as his open hand turned into a fist as he punched me again. Tyraxes moved to us snapping at the air around Rob as if the say don't hit my father. Her protective nature didn't lessen in the past couple of years if anything I would say that it got worse. Especially because of a certain set of twins that didn't make it easy for any of us to have any peace of mind.

Tessarion slowed mid-motion her wings beating against the sky as we floated in place, I could see all the north even the wall in far north was visible and the large blue icy wall stared back at me. 

As I turned my neck I could see the mighty Winterfell castle, though the people were nothing more than black spots and the sun that seemed bright before was now hidden in a certain cloud of white. Hate flooded my chest I wanted them dead I wanted to see their smoldering corpse resting on the walls as they paid for betraying my family. Drogon whipped up by my rage let out a mighty hate-filled roar that shook the heavens and earth. 

Shrieks loud and booming filled the air as I noticed Meleys and Tyraxes rising upwards swirling around each other. Rhaegel let out a furious roar mad that he was left out, I turned back to see the jade dragon filled with amusement and love as he snapped at Meleys before taking off. A small smile pulled at my lips making me forget my rage as I looked to Dany there was this dangerous gleam in her gaze as she yelled over the roar of the wind. “Let's race” 

She took off in a hurry and I couldn't help but chuckle. At this moment we were not a king and a queen, we weren't the parents too, two young willful girls but the joy-filled people that wanted nothing more than to have a little fun.

Euphoria flooded my mind as I looked back to my brother the terror in his eyes screamed don't you dare. His lips pulled into a sneer as he looked to me and then the fading sight of Drogon.

“Hold on!” A mad grin pulled at my face as I tugged to the right of Tessarions spike and we flew through the air the ground fading as we climb higher and higher, it could have been minutes or even hours, up here on my dragon it was time itself had no meaning. I could see Balerion closing in with one last mighty clap of Tessarion’s wing she burst past Doron and Rhaegel. 

Meleys and Tyraxes were close behind me the icy winds didn't seem so cold the air grew hot as her scales sizzled beneath my fingers the bright blue water being ripple under me as I looked back to Drogon and Dany. Their eyes were alive and filled to the brim with joy. She let out a loud laugh as Drogon let out a joy-filled screech. Rhaegal let out a joy-filled screech of his own as I couldn't help the joy that tugged at my own lips. 

Tugging sharply to the right of Tessarion took off to the right diving close to the water until thick heavy ripples busted out on the once calm surface. The salty spray hit my face happily as I looked to see Baer Island looming in the distance, joy-filled screeches filled the air as Drogon began to gain speed. His wings were cracking furiously as she glided hoping to catch up to us his bright smoldering orbs filled with joy and love and for a moment I forget the rage that was filling my chest as I look to see the Islands.

The beautiful but remote island contains old gnarled oaks, tall pines, flowering thorn bushes, moss-covered grey stones, and steep hills with streams. People were rushing from the small house and large fortress alike there were wide doubtful eyes greeting me, hate flared in their eyes as they looked to the 5 dragons decking from the sky.

“Tegun” My voice softly called out to the dragon, but quickly she flowed without a worry I could see the great keep of House Mormont just below us. I could see people standing there in utter shock as I began to descend; my cloak billowed with the dying winds as Tessarion dropped to the ground while people stared in awe. That freedom I felt died but pride bloomed in my chest as they stared at Tessarion in utter wonder. 

Drogon and Dany looked at the ground with worry and doubt of their own. I knew that there was a part of her that didn't trust the north. Our people were prickly by nature and that was the polite way of putting it. Ser Jorah flinched at the sight of the island I'm sure that he wasn't used to seeing his island and that a flood of bad memories from when he was once lord here. 

As the land came in fast I looked to see men, women, children, and the od alike stared up at us with fear riddle eyes. The looming rocky ground that rested outside of the fortress of Bear Island. The high gray salt rocks walls stared back at me a small tender smile pulled at my face as the scent of winter pines began to fill my nose. Rob shifted happily on my back glad to be getting off of Tessarion. 

Her silver eyes were rolling with annoyance as if to say get over it a large host of men came rushing to us as Tension and Drogon slammed onto the ground while the girls and Rhaegal flew overhead letting out furious screeches. Rob took that moment to drop from the back of Tessarion and let out a furious and worried voice that echoed off of the ground. 

“My name is Rob Stark and this is my brother. Some of you might know him as the bastard son of Ned Stark. But I know him as Rhaegar Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen their lawful and trueborn son. A child born of love not rape as Lord Robert had you all believe so long ago” 

His tone grew warmer and more confident as he spoke, he looked around at the armed man until his eyes fell to two women, well I should say one woman and a little girl. “Lady Mormont your sister is at my cap with my own sister and my wife and son. Your mother and older sisters are well. They are resists at my camp. They would be thrilled to see you but at the moment they are making their way to White Harbor to speak with Lord Manderly himself in the hope of letting my brother’s feet rest there. Above you rest 5 dragons but there are three others resting in our camp. We ask that you pledge the banners to us since you are in fact acting lady of Bear Island.” 

As Rob spoke I could see the fire of determination in his eyes as he looked not to the women with deep black hair and sharp gray eyes but to the little girl. She had deep brown hair and matching brown eyes that had a piercing intensity to them that force shivers down any lesser men spines. She couldn't have been older than ten. She looked strong-willed and a gentle smile pulled at my lips. Sliding down from Tessarion’s wing I could see the way that her silver and gray spikes gleamed in the light as she curled her neck protectively around me. 

“Lady Mormont you were named after my mother and I'm sure that you will be just as fierce and strong-willed as she is. Let me introduce my wife and Queen, Daenerys Targaryen first of her name and mother of dragons.” Even as I spoke Drogon let out a fierce protective roar echoed in the air as Dany hushed him with gentle pats and a loving smile. Slowly and gracefully she descended from his back with all the grace befitting a dragon queen. 

“Lady Mormont it is nice to meet you, on behalf of all my family I'm truly sorry for all the damage that he has done and I would humbly request that you pledge your banners to me and my family to remove the Blackfyre means one and for all. His dragon is running amuck and who knows how long it will take before that beast burns all of the kingdoms down. I'm sure that you have heard what it has been doing to the Vale, the Reach, and the lands surrounding the wall.” 

Her words had a sense of ease and purpose that washed over them as Rob looked to stiffen at the words that flowed from Dany’s lips. Lyanna looked at me a sneer pulling at her lips as she looked over to Dany. I could see the doubt and mistrust that filled her eyes as she studied at us both before shifting her eyes to Tessarion and Drogon before moving to look to the 3 dragons that floated in the air. 

“Your blood is Stark blood and Lord Rob if what you say is true and my mother and sister did pledge their loyalty to you then I see no reason why not to trust you. But no more of my islanders will die for your war. I will give you half the fighting men for your battle and I will accompany you to the mainland.” Her tone cold and commanding there was no way that she was going to take no for an answer so I simply nodded my head as Drogon and Tessarion let out victorious cries. Once we get word back from the Emissaries that we sent we will have all we need to take back Winterfell. 


	64. Score One For The Targaryens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one is almost done you guys about 15 more chapters to go maybe 10 I'm not sure year but let me know what you guys think. I tried to make this as original as possible but there are a lot of battles of the bastards scenes out there that have done it all. I tried to avoid any similarities and make my take original.

Arya POV 

The camp was alive with laughter and cheers. I could see little Ned running around with Grey Wind running after him. Bright golden yellow eyes stared back at me as I took in the deep gray sky.

The pale sunlight shined down from above me, I could hear the soft pounding of a hammer against steel. I could hear the soft sizzle and a wave of heat washed over me, as I walked past the forge to see Gendry his bright blue eyes locked on his work. 

His hair flattens against his face as I watched him pounding out the dents of a round black luster shield that I knew had to belong to one of the unsullied. A small loving smile pulled at my lips as I watched men swirl around the camp. I could hear the soft neighs of horses and the yanking of reins. I knew that there were people approaching the camp but my eyes were locked in the tent. 

Two guards sat in the front of the large pavilion-style tent and there were another 4 guards resting just behind the tent as if to make sure that the twins didn't escape from the back. 

The thought of them forced a warm smile to form on my face as I stalked over to the tent I knew that Ser Barristan would be watching the twins waiting for my brother and Dany to come back, a small smile pulled at my face as my feet glided across the light blanket of snow. 

The soft crunching of the snow-filled my ears as the soft blanketing snow covered the looming bright green hills. We were just a few hours ride from Winterfell and I itched to be there to kill them.

In the months that had passed we have taken White Harbor, and Bear Island and a few of the lesser houses. The forces of Greywater Watch were decimated by the Blackfyre those that escaped the battle brought dire news. 

A girl with wild black curls rushed to the camp she had been hiding in the woods with her father both of which now rested in the command tent looking over the battle plans.

They have pressing news that they will only tell Jon and Rob and only when they were together, of course, no one could get word to Jon because he was on dragon back so we had to wait. Whatever it was, it had to be urgent. They had this manic look in their eyes as they made their way here. Jon at the moment was scouting Winterfell. 

He was hiding amongst the clouds but I knew that they would be back soon, so I took in a deep breath wishing them to come back soon. The sooner that they come back the sooner that we can take back what is ours. 

With that thought, I walked into the pavilion tent to see that both the twins were pouting angrily the dragons resting in their laps. Lyanna’s flashing gray eyes locked on me as a wide smile pulled at her lips. Her beaming white teeth stared back at me a mad grin pulling at Rhealla’s lips as she jumped up with excitement. “Auntie Arya are you going to help us escape!!” Her bright violet eyes locked on me as I laughed gently. 

I couldn't help but smile at the sweet girls that were standing before me, with a happy screech I watched dragon hatchlings just a little bit larger than dogs staring back at me. 

Cracking webbed white and smoke gray winged arms against the frigid air. They floated through the air with ease as they swirl around me darting their long coiling neck around me, biting playfully at my skin as I looked to Lord Barrstian. 

He had gleaming black armor and a ruby red dragon resting on the middle of his chest his gleaming and thinning silver hair stared back at me. The sight of him forced sadness into my heart. 

His soft periwinkle eyes stared back at me. I felt bad because I knew that Bran wanted nothing more than to be a knight and now he was dead. I knew that if he was alive then he wanted nothing more than to meet the great knight before me. 

Pain befell my heart but I wouldn’t let my face betray it instead I smiled warmly at him and then looked down to my sweet nieces. Both had wide eyes but I could see the fire that burned in their eyes as they gave me hopeful stares. A warmth burned in my heart as I spoke in a warm tone. “I'm sorry but I'm not I just came to visit, what have the two of you been up to?” 

Even as I spoke I could sense the disappointment that burned in their eyes I knew that they hated being locked up in these pavilion tents. For the months that passed while, Rob, Jon, and I were off trying to gain favor with the Northern lords they were locked away in this tent. Either Barrstian or Jorah would be with them at all times. Jon was outraged that they hatched their dragons even though he told them that they were not to do that. 

Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as I looked to the dragons that were flying around me. I could help the sense of excitement and joy that rushed over me. I couldn't see this as a bad thing. But Jon thought this was foolish. He said that dragons are flesh made fire and they are powerful but weak when they are young. 

He doesn't trust the people of Westeros not to steal the dragons for their own. It's not like the twins could stop them so I knew that he was right. But I don't think that is why he is so angry.

I think that it has more to do with the fact that the twins are far too strong-willed for their own good. Which I could understand but he was no better seven years ago. He didn't want to wait to hatch his dragon and because of that, he had to leave for the east. 

Though it's not like I could tell him that instead, I took in a deep breath I was getting ready to speak when I heard a furious roar shaking the earth. At that moment I didn't think about my next word to my nieces but instead, I thought about the war that was getting ready to take place, and excitement bubbled in my chest as I rushed out of the tent. 

As I looked to the gray clouds I watched them parting as three large bodies rushed through the sky, on a bright blue with dangerous serrated spikes and a massive slim and elegant head. 

I could see Jon’s bright violet eyes staring back at me. He had a grim but proud look on his face as he looked at me. It was almost like I could see him in a clear view of his head he jerked over to the command tent. 

I knew what he was trying to say even without the words leaving his lips I could only nod my head as I looked to the other two dragons. One was a pure cream color that almost looked white in the light. Bright warm liquid gold eyes locked on me as I watched Viserys dragon roar with hate. Finally, there is Dany, she sat on the massive black body of Drogon, I thought that was a dumb name for a dragon but that is just me. 

His massive crimson wings stared back at me his smoldering eyes gleamed in the light as silver curls whipped in the cold brisk hair. Her pale skin gleamed in the morning light as the majestic sight of the dragons glared back at me. My lips curled into a wide beaming smile as I sense Nymeria I could sense her stalking behind me. She must have just got back from a hunt because the taste of copper began to fill my mouth. 

As I turned to look around the campfire bonfire to see Nymeria stalking out the woods with Ghost at her side both of them towing with blood dripping from their muscles and their eyes lit up with dangerous light. I could only smile warmly at them as I hear the rustling of a tent flap, resting just across the bonfire resting an equally large tent as Jons. 

I could see Rob making his way out of the tent a wolf skin cloak and boiled leather steering back at me. His bright blue eyes were locked on me in a moment a weak smile pulled at my lips as I looked the stern and grim line pulled at his lips as his jaw clamped. Taking in a deep breath he stalked swiftly over to me. His body was rigid and cold as he spoke in a worried tone. “What do you think Lord Reed has to say?” 

I could sense the worry rolling off of him in heavy crashing waves I could only give him a soft smile as we began to move through the camp. The loud clearing os spears and shield slamming against ground. The northern lords that had sided with us were walking to the command tent as well. 

I could see little Lyanna Mormont walking her way over to the command tent with a few of her men swirling around them. Looking to the sky that loomed above us I could see the fear and doubt in their eyes as they watched the other three dragons dancing in the sky. 

Their loud screech echoed off the air as glistening scales of jade, red, and white stared back at me. I knew that Jon worried that they might be shot down from the sky but they refused to stay on the land. The sky was their domain and the land is only a resting place for them. Dany thinks that they will be fine. They were hit with scorpion bolts before and it barely hurt them. 

That didn't put Jon at ease and I had to admit that didn't lessen my worry but even Rob testified to their power. “I don't know but whatever it is it must be really important for them not to tell anyone but you and Jon.” Taking in a deep breath the crisps lungs filled my air threatening to freeze my lungs. 

It didn't take us long to get to the command tent and when we got there I could see the squat and lean man hunched over the table. It wasn't all too shocking to see Jon staring down at the battle plans.

While Dany had her arms resting over her chest as she glared at the table a pointed and controlling look on her face as she stood firm at her husband's side it was only when we walked in that she looked up. 

Her lips were pulled into a gentle smile as we all began to walk into the tent, Rob stood at the head of the table running his finger over the x shaped pieces of the Boltons. The pink and red symbols stared back at me. 

Looking to Lord Reed and his daughter Meera stared back at me both had firm cold looks on their faces. After Lady Lyanna walked into the room the meeting started with Lord Reed. 

“Your grace, Lord Rob not short after Winterfell was taken your brothers Rickon and Bran left with Hodor, a wilding woman, and their two dire wolves. My children brought them to me where I taught Bran how to control his green dreams and warging as I'm sure that you both have learned.” 

“But when the Blackfyre boy came down to Greywater Watch they burned the castle and set the wetlands on fire. They captured Bran and Rickon and will try to use them to get you to surrender.” 

I felt a chill rush down my spine as I looked to Jon something cold burned in his eyes but there was a mask on his face that wouldn't let me know what he was feeling. Rob, on the other hand, had a look of utter hate on his face. His lips pulled over his teeth turning into a sneer as three dire wolves came stalking after the Lord with utter hate in their golden and red eyes. After a long passing moment, Jon spoke in a cold tone. 

“There will be no surrender we will take Rickon and Bran back by force. I hear that Ramsay and Roose like to play torture games with their victim they won't resist the urge to taunt us. We will use that to our advantage, I'm sure that Rickon will be on the battlefield and Bran in some kind of cell we take the army and make sure that they can't get word back to Winterfell we won't surrender and we are not going to lose another member of our family to the southerners.” 

His tone was cold and billowing. I knew that we were going to win but the power that was hiding behind his eyes. A small smile pulled at my lips as blood lust began to bubble in my chest only for a moment but I could feel it. This need for vengeance filling my chest that I just couldn't shake.

I could only hope that by the end of the battle we would be home and I would be able to be with Gendry without fear that someone was looming in the shadows waiting to kill me. Let the battle for Winterfell commence. 

Rob POV

As I walked about the camp with Talisa by my side, she had this fear building in her eyes as she pulled little Ned tightly to her chest. His soft murmurs echoed in my ears as his sole pale chubby white cheeks stared back at me I knew from the movement of his eyelids that he had to be having an exciting dream. 

But I could feel doubt and regret working its way into my mind, my body screamed for me to go back to the east. It might not have been my home but it was safe, unlike this place. But if I ran and never came back I would always regret it. The Boltons took it all from me for the sake of power and now they would regret that choice. 

Talisa gave me a tired smile as we walked over to my horse, the soft neighs of my stallion filled my ears as I looked around to the massive Dothraki army and Unsullied waiting to be used. I could see the hunger and rage burning in the eyes of the horse lords. While the Unsullied had these blank looks in their eyes as they stared off in the distance it was kind of unsettling to see how calm they were.

“Stay safe” I watched her soft brown eyes for a moment as they grew jaded and I'm sure that even now she is filled to the brim with worry for me. I could only smile weakly as I looked to the valley off in the distance, 3 of the dragons were staying here to protect the camp but I could see Jon, true to his word he promised he would ride Tessarion into battle at Winterfell and even now I could see the fire in his eyes as he climbed her large massive silver and gray body. Dany sat beside him on Drogon both of them had this dangerous spark in their eyes like they were ready to burn their enemies and finally, there is Viserys. 

He was already in the sky ascending quickly to hide amongst the clouds. Turning back to my wife I felt a sense of purpose washing over me I knew that I was going to be okay. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek I started to clamber onto the back of my mighty stead. At the head of the northern forces was Arya, a stern and commanding look filled her eyes as the two redheads and the rest of the free folk fought for her. 

I watched their eyes lit up with excitement as they turned to me almost as if they could smell the scent of battle in the air. The morning sun pale light steamed at my back as I looked up at the undisturbed thick white clouds.

I watch as two blurs shot into the sky as my mind went out to Rickon and Bran I hadn’t seen them in such a long time but I could only hope that they were alive and well. Please stay safe a little longer until I can get home to you, to all the people of Winterfell that have been suffering under the rule of the Boltons. As I lunched to the front of the line I screamed at the top of my lungs. “Move out” Now it begins.

Arya POV

The green rolling hills stared back at me as I felt the eyes of my brother and his dragons hidden above the clouds a sense of ease and protection ran over me. Knowing that they were there to keep me safe, to keep our men safe was a great comfort.

Ramsey stood across the field of green, a smug smile on his face, his pale blue eyes stare at me coldly as madness grips him. His thin lips pulled into a devious and repulsive smile as he yanked on a golden rope. His father stood firm at his side as I watched Rob inch forward yelling for proof that our brothers were alive and well. At that moment everything halted.

I watched Rickon come forth his auburn curls wild and his bright blue eyes filled with shock and terror as he stared at me, his mouth opened wide disbelief burning in his eyes as Nymeria, Ghost, and Grey Wind howled behind me. Snarls ripped through their bodies as if they knew that the very man who took their brothers were standing behind us. Thankfully their wolves were able to make their escape through the woods but who knows if they will ever make their way home.

Ramsay had dismounted his horse paying us no attention and instead tugged even harder onto the rope until Rickon was standing in the front of him. I could see the way his mouth curled into a dangerous smile as he dipped his head low so his lips were pressed to Rickon's ears. Though I could see the way that his eyes scanned the sky in fear as if he was hoping that we were dumb enough not to bring our only weapons against them that truly mattered.

Lords Karstark and Umber had looks of utter rage and hate as they glared coldly at me. I could feel my heart hammering loudly as I noticed Rickon dressed like any other welding clad in thick white and gray furs.

No more than 13 he couldn't die, not now. Ramsay drew a dagger and for a terrifying moment, I thought that he meant to slit his throat. But I watched him hold it up high so that all we could see him.

I could feel my own horse edging forward as I notice him cutting the ropes, as they dropped down to the ground Rickon looked utterly bewildered not sure if he should start running. It wasn't till Ramsay drew his longbow and nocked an arrow that Rickon started to run.

Panic gripped me and for a minute I lost my senses, I watched as Rob slamming his spurs into the muscular beast beneath him. The wind whipped at his auburn curls. My rage my panic swirled in my body leaving only the sound of my pounding heart to fill my ears.

The buzzing of the first arrow as it overshot made my heart speed up and at that moment the sky came bursting alive with flames and I knew that Jon wasn't going to watch his brother die. 

Jon POV

The wind whipped around me hates flashed in my chest as the soft murmuring screeches of Tessarion filled my ears the sight of my youngest brother staring back at my eyes wide with terror threatened to break me. Rickon looked back picking up the pace as he struggled. I wanted to scream stop looking back idiot to dodge, zig-zag to do something, anything I knew that if i didn't do something now then he was going to die.

Tessarion sensing my fury and hate darted through the air the clouds came alive with silver and gray fire. “Dracarys” As I said the word it echoing and boomed out into the empty air the traitors look to the sky in terror and doubt. I watched as dazzling and sparking flames burned away the front roar of men the pain-filled screeches of Ramsay filled my ears. Rickon collapsed to the ground eyes wide with doubt and utter shock. 

He looked like a fish gasping for water, I could see Rob scooping him up with ease. Wheeling his mighty steed around I watched the retreating form of his horse only for a moment. Two more furious roars each unique but the one that was the loudest was brimming with rage as the banners whipped and the ground shook. 

Drogon and Viserion burst from the sky with a mighty bellow, black flames with veins of red and pale flames of gold came bursting to life as they tucked their wings allowing them to burst through the sky with startling speed. We would burn them all. 

Rickon POV

The clouds parted turning into wispy white smoke as the scent of smoke started to fill my nose. I clutched tightly to Rob with dear life and confusion flushed against my mind and heart. I could see Jon sitting on the back of the biggest of the 3 beasts. Dangerous gleaming teeth and eyes of rage greeted me. The last thing that I saw of Ramsay was that smug smile falling from his face and fear boiling in his eyes. 

The silver dragon, Jon’s dragon took the lead her mouth began to open as wide as possible as she got closer to the panicking army, silver and gray flames danced across the side of infantrymen who screamed as the scent of flesh and smoke the air. I watched as the men in the back scramble to get scorpion ready the bright gleaming bolts started back at me. Men rushed to get them quickly loaded but I watched the white cream-colored dragon making his way across the sky. 

The wood turned black before bursting apart the scent of melting flesh and wood made me equal parts hungry and disgusted as I took in a deep breath trying to steady my thundering heart. The black dragon's roar shook the ground as the horses neighed, black flames burst to life swallowing the whole cavalry; the screeching of the horses as they died made me feel pity for them but only them. The sight of the mighty black and crimson dragon made me think of the stories of Balerion the black dread. Was this him come again burning those that betrayed his fellow countrymen. 

For a moment I allowed myself to have hope, Dothraki screamers came rushing after me running right passed Rob's horse as they jumped onto the backs of their mares. I watched their arrows zipping and flying through the air as their blood-curdling screams echoed in the air. The loud slapping of synchronized boots filled the air as I watched men dressed in black with blank looks on their faces begin to move forward.

While white and black flames ripped through the vanguard as death rang around the field. Fear hung heavy in the air as I watched a cloud of black smoke and the terror-filled screams filled me with joy. Terror had burned in my heart as finally, Rob spoke as he clutched tightly to my back. 

“The moment that you get to the hill keep going and don't turn back. Don't stop until you see a camp and three dragons protecting it only then do you know that you are safe.” 

It was hard to hear him over the roar of battle but I could see the urgency in his eyes as we finally lurched to a stop. The vanguard of Rob's army was made up of Northern forces all of them gave me firm nods before making their way into the fray. By the way that Rob twitched on the back of his own horse, I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to join the battle. 

Quickly and without words, I could see the energy in his blue eyes as he slapped the flank of his stallion and off we went the wind whipping at my hair and I could only catch a fleeting glance of the battle as it began to fade away. 

Gendry POV

With a mighty battle cry, a chorus of hooves slammed against the ground as I lurched forward into the chaos. Blackness swirled around me but it didn't choke me as I thought it might, instead I slammed my hammer downwards with all of my might. 

The sound of crunching bones filled my ears and as I ripped back my arms I noticed the hammer was stuck in the chest of my victim. I tried with all my might to yank back and panic threatened to overtake me as I notice an Umber man coming right at me. I felt my right hand gripping my dagger falling away from the grip of my war hammer when I saw the thick blur of gray fur and golden eyes shone in the dark. 

The sound of the furious snapping of powerful jaws as dangerous snakes and a chorus of howls erupted in the air. As three more dire wolves came rushing into the fray. One of them being Ghost, his glinting white fur started to darken black with soot. The other wolf was Grey Wind his teeth were sinking into the leg of a Bolton man while Rob slammed ice down on his head with all of his might. 

I instead turned my attention to my hammer yanking upward with all my might until I heard a second sickening crunch as my hammer was freed from the chest of the Umber man. I could only look at the female direwolf in utter shock. “Nymeria?” She simply rolled her yellow eyes at me as if to say that Arya made me save you. I could see her off in the distant smoke a dangerous gleaming smile pulled at my own lips as I lurched forward hoping to catch up with her.

Blood erupted as I slashed and hack away at the head, body parts and organs alike. Fury and blood lust filled my body with power and as I ran through the smoke drenched in blood. I could see Tormund and Wun Wun, smashing easily through the flimsy shields of the Northern traitors. Every once in a while I could see an arrow piercing the smoke killing men that got just a little too close for comfort and I knew that Ygritte had to be here somewhere a smug smile on her lips as her crooked teeth came alive in the light.

My body felt heavy yet in a sense of bloodlust and euphoria ran over me as I looked to see many of the men throwing their weapons down in retreat but even I knew the battle isn't won there was still the battle of Winterfell to come they wouldn't just give it up easily and I knew that. The horns retreat from the north filled my ears but I could hear Rob's voice echoing over the emptiness as the black smoke began to clear. 

The victorious cries of dragons filled my ears as I looked to see Jon and Dany looming overhead. But there was this fury in their eyes that told me that they weren't nearly done. 

“We have won this battle but the war isn't over yet let go to Winterfell and take back our home.” All the Northerns roared, none of them were louder than Arya. Blood smatter her pale ivory skin but I knew that it wasn't her blood but that of her victims.

A hunger filled me not for blood but for lust I wanted in, clad in blood and lightweight boiled leather she seemed enthused with only made me want her more. She was no lady but a warrior. A mad grin pulled at my lips as I joined the raors. Let's go take back Winterfell. I could see them in their pristine silver armor as they choked on the scent of burning flesh but they continued onwards.

Dany POV 

I could see the hate in his eyes as Drogon’s heat pooled between my legs warming the rest of me I could see the fury and hate that flared in his eyes as he looked to Winterfell looming in the distance the army marched below us and I could see them even from here scorpions lined the walls, and the army was getting flanked from the east, the west and the south small pockets of men hiding in the winter pines. Jon and Rob both knew that this was going to happen the gates were bard shut and men were sitting on the scorpions. 

Viserys seemed to sense the hate brimming in Jon as well, the sight of his brother nearly dying seeing that his Northern brethren were not as honorable as he might have thought. I knew that wasn't going to be easy for him to deal with, but seeing him this lost in his rage worried me that there was more then he let one. 

But I didn't say a word for fear of how he might react, if not for the Boltons we could have returned earlier they betrayed Rob and as a result, he lost the war of the five kings and then that coward gave an egg to the Blackfyre brat. Just thinking about it stoked my own rage about this. “I'll take the wall and deal with the scorpion.” 

Jon’s voice boomed with commands and as he took off the cold air whipped at my gentle skin the rage that burst into his eyes as silver flames flickered against his skin. I started to feel a small sense of pity for the very fools that anger Jon. They would regret their choice of leadership that much is for sure.

I looked down to see the Dothraki they took in the east so that was where I was going. “Viserys I'm taking the east that leaves you with the west, the unsullied at going to take out the southern congestion stalking behind them we will meet up later.” 

His pale lilac eyes locked on me as he nodded his head numbly as if to say of course. As he took off to the west and I to the east I could hear the boom of cheers and shouts, as the people of the north let out roars of victory. 

Wings cracking like thunder against the sky filled my ears as the furious roars of Tessarion filled my ears. She darted through the sky as a small short powerful burst of silver flaming balls with black smoke came billowing off of the flames. 

I took in the sight only for a moment before turning my attention to the eastern front. The Dothraki were lurching forward overtaking the 2,000 men contingent with ease. But to the credit of the Northerns they didn't back down, they lurched forward with pride in their heart and dispersion flaming in their eyes.

I loomed over them a smug smile pulling at my own face as I watched a flurry of black flames veined with slammed into them and forcing the ground to bubble like soup. The Dothraki cheered me on as a flush of heat slammed against their skin. 

Through the black and red flames, I could see metal armor turning a bright red hot as it turned into a silver liquid. Burning the limbs of the Northern men at arms as they screeched in terror, grasping the air like they were trying to grab their next breath. The Dothrkia lured through the flames unafraid and unphased by the heat slashing and hacking with their curved blades and hunger in their eyes.

Many of their victims dropped to the ground in a panicked attempt to beat out the fire only for the shimmering steel of my men slicing through their tender black flesh. The flames continue to eat away at their skin till there was nothing but muscle, from their nerves to their blood and even their bones there was nothing but ash left and even that disappeared as the winter winds began to rise. 

The mighty and light roars of Viserion filled the air as I turned to see Visersy on his back a mad look in his eyes as the ground was lit up with pale and gold flames. As the flames encircled the men, Rob and his men came slamming through the flames killing them as the flames and smoke-choked out their perception of sight.

Some tried to make a mad dash through the silver flames only to find death waiting for them. Dire wolves ripped apart the few men that escaped gleaming white teeth tearing and rendering the flesh to ribbons and blood dripped down their muzzles. The clash of metal filled the air as the traitors were trapped between steel and flames. 

The gates to Winter fell opened with a groan and as I stared back at the gate and the flames began to lower I could hear the horns going off as white flags were raised around the walls. 

But the most shocking sight wasn't the white flag but the chained man with pale colorless eyes and a blank expression on his face that made me shudder. Even from here I could hear the snarl leaving Jon’s lips as he began to land. The sight of him forces a shudder down my own spine. 

Many yielded but they would still die sword though the throat and blades to the heart greeted them. The fight put me at ease but not by much not when Jon looked ready to kill the man in the chains and he wasn't the only one. I could see Rob burning with fury as he made his way over to Jon with the wolves and Arya close at his heels. “Drogon land at the gates.”

My voice smooth but commanding as my heart began to slow to the point that it almost didn't seem to beat as I knew at that moment who this man was. Lord Roose Bolton the man that betrayed Rob and threw their brothers in a jail cell I knew that this was going to be a long day and I could only think about Rickon if I closed my eyes I could see his wide terror-filled eyes as he made his way back to our camp. I only hope that the dragons don't try to kill him thinking that he is an enemy.


	65. What Are The Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter the next one won't be put up until Monday maybe Sunday but I'm going to try and get up at least 3 chapters this week.

Caitlyn POV 

The roars of three dragons echoed in my ears the roar of men and the clashing of steel had stopped only a few moments ago and as I rushed to the borderline with a small group unsullied my heart pounded in my chest. I have hope that Rickon was on that ridge and that the dragons didn't kill him. It was only when I got there a jade and bronze dragon flying overhead letting out furious screeches. The ocean blue dragon Meleys stared back at me her tails whipped at the ground ripping apart the land. 

Thick clumps of dirt flung high into the air as the deep crimson sales gleamed in the morning light as I looked to Tyraxes. Hate flashed in her silt ruby stare as her eyes brimmed with hate. But my eyes were locked on the young auburn curls riddled boy that stood at the top of the hill. He looked so much like my side of the family. His form lean and lacked any true muscle definition. His clothes were ragged. He almost looked like a wilding but the moment that I saw his soft ivory skin and gentle high born features and I knew that he was my son. 

My breath escaped my lips as I lurched forward panic and excitement filling my chest as my legs felt like jelly. I stumbled up the steep hill forgetting the murderous dragons and the Unsullied were swirling around me. Taking in a deep breath I watched his own eyes widened as he stood on his black stead that looked a lot like Rob’s horse. Did something happen to him? Where is Bran? I didn't have time to ask any of those questions my heart stilled as Rickon launched himself from his horse and slammed into my body. 

Before I could figure out what was going on my finger were ripping at his soft amber locks, his hair was layered with dirt as he gripped tightly at my back I could feel white-hot tears spilling down his cheeks as joy flooded my chest as relief washed over me. Taking in a long heavy breath I pulled apart joy flooding my chest as I looked to his sweet gentle face. “Thank the gods old and new that you are alright where is your brother? How is the battle going? Where is Rob?” 

Confusion and doubt flooded my body as I looked to my sweet son, his comely features stared back at me but his eyes weren't locked on me but the three dragons swirling around us with murderous intent. The hate that flashed in their eyes as they loomed overhead login coiling necks and massive heads stared back at me. I knew that they didn't like nor trust us and I'm sure that has more to do with Jon than anything else. The bastards' feelings still hurt the thought, forcing me to roll my eyes as I looked back to my son. 

His chest was huffing and puffing as he struggled to breathe. I could still see the underlying panic in his eyes as he spoke in a low tone. “Rob sent me off when I looked back Jon had saved me he burned them before Ramsay Bolton could kill me. They were on their way to Winterfell we should join them I'm sure that by now they have taken the keep” 

Even as he spoke I could the excitement flushing in his eyes as I thought about my sweet Bran fear and panic ate away at me as I thought about what Bran must be dealing with. 

Taking in a long deep breath I nodded my head and looked at the Unsullied they were glaring coldly at us. Much like their king, they didn't like us much but I'm sure that has more to do with the fact that we are foreigners to them. Looking just passed the unsullied I could see Missandei and at her side the twins. Both had their dragons perched on their shoulders as their eyes were wide searching for their parents. 

I knew that if they were upset enough they would gladly give order to the larger dragons to burn us. I knew that going to the castle was the only choice that we had at this point to put their minds at ease not to mention my own. I nodded my head numb as I noticed Ser Barrstian and Ser Jorah at the twins' side. “Prepare the horse good knights we are leaving for Winterfell.”

Jon POV 

The roar of wind filled my ears as the warmth of Dany pooled in my side her arms were wrapped firmly against my own arm. Her soft shining lilac eyes stared back at me a sweet supple smile pulled at her lips as the immense darkness swirled around us. My overwhelming rage ate away at me during the battle but now I felt numb as fear crawled into my throat the thought of finding my brother own here frightened me more than I wanted to admit. 

We walked in silence only the soft dripping of water slapping against the ground before freezing. Some of the first cells that I came to had men as cold as ice and as pale as snow, their eyes once alive with life now dead and lifeless. There were bodies that had strips of skin missing revealing candy red meat frozen solid. The signal that rested on the chest of their boiled leather was that of a snarling direwolf. The sight filled me with rage as well as forced a sharp constant ache to form in my chest.

The soft slapping of my boots filled the empty air as the sleek ice began to melt away at my feet. Dany stood mute at my side I could feel this immense sadness and disgust ran over her as she looked to the torture men that rested before us. Each cell that we passed was more of the same men emaciated and starved, their skin as cold as ice and for a moment I feared that Bran might be with the dead.

However, as we got to the last cell I noticed a boy huddling up under thick heavy fur blankets as misty breath left his chattering blue lips. His skin pale and ice formed along with his hair as his sweat froze against his ivory cheeks. His auburn oaks fell flat against his face as he pulled his cloak tightly to his chest. 

I stared at him in utter shock he might have a lot more hair but that is him that is the Bran. I stared in shock not even knowing how to process what I was seeing but Dany spoke in a cordial tone a warmth filled her as she ignored the corpse that rested beside them. It would seem like those men gave Bran his coats they must have been the other survivors from Greywater Watch. All of them frozen solid, some of them missing the flesh from their fingers, others didn't have fingers or toes. 

My white-hot anger chased away my cold as I sliced through the frozen bars with valyrian steel. “You must be Bran lord Reed sent us your brother Rickon is fine and even as we speak your brother Lord Rob is addressing the lord and ladies of the north.” Her tone sweet and gentle as I looked to my brother his own eyes began to widen with doubt as he spoke in a shocked voice. His voice was thick and raspy as his blue lips chatted and shaken. “Jon?” 

Rob POV 

The loud roars of men and people filled my ears as I looked to the way that the gate burst open as my mother rushed into the courtyard on my steed with Rickon at her side. His bright eyes were locked on the sky and now 6 dragons flew over his head. His eyes were wide with doubt as I noticed Missandei and the twins walking in with Talisa and little Ned at my side. The moment that deep chocolate eyes locked on my doubt and relief flashed in her eyes. 

Ned jumped from the back of his horse and for the first time he didn't look miserable in fact he looked enthused to see me. The bright beaming joy filling his eyes force his light gray eyes to spark as a beaming smile pulled at his lips. His curls whipped widely as he made his way over to me love shimmering in his eyes. 

Taking one look at him I fleet at ease as I look to Talisa her blue gown shimmering in the light as she pulled he white cloak tightly to her body as she stalked over to me with long-legged strides. Moving swiftly I couldn't help but smile as her lips came crashing down on mine. 

Jon and Dany made their way over to us I could hear the way that Grey Wind snarled which told me that he picked up on their movements. As the heat of Talisa's mouth washed over me I could feel the eyes of the whole north locked on me. 

I knew that most of them blamed Talisa for us losing the war of the five kings. If I didn't marry her then none of this would have happened and maybe they are right but we can never know that for sure. Jon smiled warmly as he pulled Rickon into a one-armed hug a gentleness shined in his gray eyes as he looked almost relieved to see that he was alright. 

But the hug only lasted for a moment and then it was like it never happened at all. Dany and Jon were pulling the twins close as joy and relief flooded their faces. The sight of him forces a warmth to bubble in my own heart. Not once did I think that we were ever going to have a moment like this embracing our families in the North. Our touching moment only lasted a few moments before finally, Jon spoke. “Missandei take the twins and find them a room we could all use some rest.” 

His tone was gentle and loving as I watched two dragons hatchling their wings clapping against the sky as I smiled weakly at them dragon hatchlings in the North for a second time. “Where is Arya?” My own tone echoed with confusion as I looked over to Jon he didn't look like he knew but as he took in a deep breath I could see the urgency that shined in his eyes. “I don't know but I don't have time to worry about it. I'm going to go find Bran if he is in those cells he could lose toes, fingers, even whole limbs from exposure.” 

He wasn't asking me he was telling me and I couldn't help but bristle in the east. I didn't mind he was the king. He learned that kingdom but now I could help the sense of announcement flashed in my chest. But he simply stalked off leaving the rest of us to stand here in the middle of the courtyard, men standing in place simply watching our interactions.

I watched Jon and Dany disappear as they made their way to the cells in the hopes of finding Bran, while I stood firm and filled to the brim with doubt as I took in a deep breath “I'm sure that she is fine I saw her right after the battle was over I'm sure that she is just looking after Roose Bolton. We should get to the great hall they are waiting for us.” 

The walk from the front gate to the great hall felt more like a show with me being the one on display. Lords and Lord’s men alike stare at me with wide eyes as Grey Wind growled at my side rage burning in his glowing yellow-gold eyes. A smile tugged at my lips as Grey Wind stayed at my heels the darkness of the great hall swirled around me as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Ned was snuggled tightly to my chest as my fingers were interlaced with my wives. My mother stood mutely at my back but I knew that they wanted nothing more than to see her son. 

Soft golden light streamed in through the windows as the cold air whipped at my back only to subside when the great mighty door slammed shut behind me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Lyanna nodding her head at me with pride in her eyes as I smiled gently at her, I took my seat into at the high dais as Talisa sat by my right and my mother to my left with Ned sitting in the middle of the room. 

Screams about dragons and Bolton’s filled my ears as I listened to them gripe and complain for minutes or maybe even hours when finally I lost my temper with them. I snapped at them my voice hoarse and commanding. 

“ENOUGH, to those of you that did side with us you have my thanks and gratitude, for those that did not, or chose not to partake I understand that you thought that I was dead. I'm sure that even knowing you are thinking back to Roose’s words are echoing in your mind. That if you didn't side with the Blackfyre boy then you were going to be the ones that were dead. That I was coming back with made Targaryens that were going to kill you. But he lied and I wasn't with just any targaryens. My brother Jon Snow is truly Rhaegar Targaryen, the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. There was no rape, there was kidnapping they were lies fabricated by the Baratheon's” 

My voice boomed and filled the hall as each of them looked away some of them did so to hide their amusement while others for their shame. I sucked in a steady breath and continued to speak. “If not for them if not for my brother my wife and your future lot would be dead. He and his wife freed the East and now they are here to free us from Blackfyre. We know that his dragon is out of control and that he has been running wild. I know that you have heard what happened to the Vale. That is what is awaiting all of us if we do not do something and quickly.”

I stopped simply looking at each one of the lords some that I asked for help and others that I didn't. Some of them looked relieved at the moment I couldn’t blame them a lot of them died because of my broken oath and the cruelty of Bolton’s. I could see not wanting to stand behind a 17-year-old girl and a 21-year-old boy. 

With a heavy sigh I spoke one final time “I'm the lord of Winterfell my sister Sansa is Lady of the Vale, my uncle is the Lord of River Run that is three kingdoms, not to mention the 6 dragons that fly overhead and the two armies waiting to be used. My father knew of Jon's true origins and kept his scepter to the day that he died even when that information could have saved his life. Now he is back to save us. Are you really going to oppose him when he is the only thing keeping us safe from the Blackfyre.”

Even as I spoke the words I could sense the unrest of room dwindling as the shame and guilt began to set in but that’s now what mattered, the only thing that matters is the war, it's what we should be focusing on and not how I ended up bending the knee to the dragons. But the silence and tension in the air told me that they were not the least bit pleased with me. In the silence, it was Lyanna Mormont’s voice that echoed over the hall with harsh lashing words. 

"Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manderly," Cold and direct stabbing him like a weapon. After a silent pause, she spoke to a larger man round in the stomach and a far too fast for even a horse to support his weight with white curls pulling down his shoulder and a busy white bread with strings of gray in them. "But you refused the call." 

She turned to face Lord Glover, her face hard and cold, her piercing brown eyes forced shame into the hearts of the men around her. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover. But in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you Lord Cerwyn," her gaze fell upon one of the younger men among the lords lean and clad in boiled leather and furs, "your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still, you refused the call." Lord Cerwyn's eyes fell to the floor, shame filling them as he began to shrink under the stars of the more loyal lords. 

"But House Mormont remembers, the North remembers. When the Targaryen King and Queen rode upon their dragons to my island with Lord Rob we were the ones that answered the call." She looked directly at me cool and calculating her words filled the air with confidence and power. "I don't care if King Jon is a Targaryen he has once known as a Snow a bastard of Ned Stark's. While his father might not be a Stark his mother is, Stark blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day!" 

Her chin jutted out as she gave all the men in the room a look of daring boldness, and outrage as if to say question me I dare you. Lord Manderly stood up giving me a saddened look before turning to stare Lyanna in the eyes cold gray met fierce brown as he spoke in a booming voice that rattled against the walls. 

"Lady Mormont speaks harshly, and truly. My son died for you, the Young Wolf, for the love that you bore Lady Stark my son had to die and he got no vengeance for his death. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime but I will fight for the she-wolf's son and bend the knee if that is what it takes." He turned smiling proudly at me as he dropped to his knees his sword placed in front of his body as a faint golden glow reflected off the long sword before me. 

"I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manderly's dying for nothing, but I was wrong! Jon Targaryen and you Lord Stark have avenged the Red Wedding! Your dear sister united the Wildlings, you the Northmen, and your brother has brought back dragons when they were thought to be only myth. He is my king from this day to the end of days and you my lord." 

Lord Reed stood his deep moss green eyes burned with pride as his wild black curls tumbled down to his shoulder. A proud grin spilled onto his face as he nodded his head firmly at me. “I risked my life protecting the youngest son of Ned Stark and now I will risk my life for the eldest children of Ned Stark.”

Even as he began to kneel something was amusing and almost ominous about his tone that made me uneasy but just as Lord Manderly did he dropped to one knee and bowed his head and he placed his sword out in front of him.

Lord Glover stood up next to the kneeling Lord Manderly. His voice booming but filled with regret and sullen shame as he looked me directly in the eyes not flinching from my stare for even a moment. "I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that to my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong, and ask for forgiveness." 

I smiled gently at him as I shook my head sadly, “There is no need there is nothing to forgive I understand the odds were not in our favor. I understand that many of you fear and hold hate for the Targaryens something like that isn't easy to forget or forgive” 

After a moment of silence I began to speak again this time in a more grave and informative voice, “Lord Umber, Lady Karstark came forth” To my surprise my mother spoke in cold hate-filled tone. Her bright blue eyes turned jaded and cold.

"The Umbers and the Karstarks betrayed the North. The castles committed no crimes that much is true and for the evolution and rebuilding of the north, we need every fortress that we have for the war to come. We should give the Last Hearth and Karhold to new families. Loyal families that supported us against Ramsay."

I could hear murmurs of agreement and I just had to laugh, she had to be out of her mind, a cold bitter laugh left my lips as I turned to look at Talisa she shook her head as a grim look burned in her eyes as if to say don't shame her in front of all of these men. 

"The Umbers and the Karstarks have fought beside the Starks for centuries." I could feel an argument brewing as I tried to speak but I could see firelight in her blue eyes as she cut me off while outrage burned on her face. "They've kept the faith for generation after generation-" "And they broke faith when they aligned with the Bolton’s."

Her tone was angry which I could understand she was forced to move to the east to ask the aid of the very boy that she hated and tortured his whole life. But they weren't the only ones that betrayed the North, they were just the first of many. 

"All of the North betrayed us one at a time they all betrayed us switching to the side of the Boltons only one house stood firm the Mormonts. Should I strip everyone here of their family home? No! So I'm not going to strip these families of their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons-” 

''So there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty?" My blood thumped in my ears as a fire lit in my own eyes I'm sure that by now Jon would have found Bran and Arya would be watching over the Boltons making sure that he had no way of escape. At this moment there is only one thing that I need to be focused on at the moment and that is dealing with this mess.

"The lives of the lords who committed treason against us were forfeit when they declared for Ramsay. Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle as did Harald Karstark” '

"When I was in the east I watched Jon and Daenerys execute not the en that fought against them but the very man that meant to kill them. My father always said the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword and I have tried to live by those words. I will not punish a son for his father's sins. I will not take a family home away from a family who it has belonged to for centuries. That is my decision, and my decision is final." I glared coldly at her though narrowed defined slits before calling out for Ned Umber and Alys Karstark to come forward. 

Two children walked over to me one a boy no older than 12 and the other a girl with red hair and cool blue eyes who couldn't be older than 16 both of them rigid, with fear in their eyes and hesitation in their heart. I could tell that it took all they had not to shrink with shame in front of the other lords. 

"For centuries our fathers fought side by side on the battlefield. I ask you to pledge your loyalty once again to House Stark, to serve as our bannermen, and to come to our aid whenever called upon." 

Shame burned bright in their eyes but so did relief when they realized they weren't going to lose their homes or ranks or be burned by the dragons. The two of them drew their swords and bent the knee. As they pledged their oaths they slowly began to rise. "Yesterday's wars don't matter anymore. The North needs to band together. Will you stand beside me, Ned and Alys, now and always?"

"Now and always," With a sharp nod, I thought back to King’s Landing about the monster sitting on my bothers throne stolen from him by not just the Baratheons but also the Lannisters and Blackfyres. After a few moments, the doors slammed open and I watched with doubt as Jon and Danny carted in a boy with thick auburn curls slapping against his face and bright blue eyes with chattering blue lips. I could barely believe what I was seeing Bran? 

Bran POV 

There were soft whispers that echoed in the air as I looked over to Jon he gave me a soft and loving stare one that locked on the Lords and Ladies of the North. He didn't seem all that interested in the discussion that they were in and more interested in making sure that I was safe. He shoved some of the lords out of the way and as they gave me angry sneakers and look of hate I knew that they were meant for Jon who shoved them roughly out of his way. When he spoke he did so in a booming commanding tone. “Get him food and heavier cloaks he is freezing.” 

His violet eyes were cold and distant as his wife and queen stood at my side running gentle hands along my arms doing her best to warm me. In an instance, my mother was at my side and a sense of relief washed over me as her bright blue eyes locked on my own as a gentle loving smile pulled at her bright red lips. Taking in a deep breath she flung her arms around my throat clinging so tightly that I didn't think that I would be able to breathe. My breath caught in my throat has hiccups left my lips but I wasn't going to cry, instead, I smiled gently blinking back my tears as the roar of men filled the air as they screamed the same thing on the very top of their lungs. “STARKS!!” But the battle was not won not just yet there was still a man to deal with and a war to win. 


	66. Family Drama Ends In A Execution

Arya POV

Their whispers were low and heavy like they were filled to the brim with tension and hate. I knew the thick heavy raspy voice had to be Jon. “The first thing that we are going to do is take out the contingent of men stationed at Dragonstone. He won't threaten a full-scale attack with 6 dragons. He will let us take Dragonstone but the moment that we move to take another kingdom he will come and try to take the Island back. We would need to keep a strong force and at least 2 dragons to stay on the island. Even a young dragon can overtake a older one if they are lucky. But two dragons he wouldn't be so easy to overpower or win.” 

His voice a low whisper and as I slowed my steps to shorter steps and rolled my feet so that they couldn't hear me coming. But I could hear the low menacing growls of Ghost as Nymeria’s lips curled over her razor-sharp teeth. She almost looked to be tiptoeing as Dany soothed Ghost with gentle words as she spoke to Jon. Her sweet soft pitched voice filled my ears as I stopped just at the door. Peaking through the cracks of the door to see soft silver hair glimmering in the light. There is a gentleness to her eyes as she stared down at the map of the seven kingdoms. 

I could see the way that her eyes roamed over to White Harbor then Dragonstone before she spoke. “Yes, I suppose that is true, once we attack Dragonstone, hell once news of the Battle for Winterfell reaches the rest of the kingdoms you know that they are going to be paying close attention to what we do and there are more kingdoms that won't side with us. The Reach, The West, and Dorne” 

Taking in a deep breath I cleared my throat as I started to make my way into the room the shimmering white gown shine in the light with a soft red trim. Her thick silver hair curls were snow-white in the light. Jon stood at her side in boiled leather and a long billowing cloak with a soft fur-collared. 

His black curls were tied half in a knot and half laid against his neck. His eyes were locked on the map his body stiffened but when he spoke I knew that he knew I was here. “I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there.” 

There was this coldness in his tone as he looked up from the map his eyes were narrowed and there was this fire that burned in them. The screeches of dragons filled the air as I looked over to the window. Soft gray-white light flooded the room as I looked over to see glimmering shimmering scales staring back at me. 6 dragons dance in the air flashing and glittering like jewels flying through the air. The very sight of them forced my heart to still they are breathtaking in every way. I found it hard to believe that they were even real. 

“You're leaving for Dragonstone!” I let out a heavy huff of breath as I looked over my shoulder to see Rob walking into the room with Greywind resting at his heels with Talisa walking into the room. Viserys walked quickly into the room cover up to the brim with furs he looked like he was 20 pounds larger than when he got here. The sight of him forced a smile to crack at my lips I leaned against the wall. Staring blankly out of the window I could sense the tension in Rob's words the hate that flashed in his river blue eyes. “When were you going to tell me that you were leaving. When were we leaving?” 

His tone is cold and accusatory as he looked up at Jon, there was this tension that filled the air as I looked over to Talisa she had this small smile on her face as she walked over to Dany. Both of them spoke in high Valyrian there was a sweetness to their voice that didn't match the tension that was plaguing the two brothers before me. 

“Probably because you aren't coming, root out anyone loyal to the Blackfyres and kills them, once we execute the Bolton trash sitting in the dungeon Dany and I are going to make way to White Harbor where the fleet is waiting. We are going to take back Dragonstone and start our conquest. You, on the other hand, are going to stay here hold the north and make sure that it never falls into another person's hands ever again.” 

His tone was cold and commanding almost blank as was the mask that he had on his face I could tell that he was doing his best to mask his emotions. Rob, on the other hand, has a cold sneer pulling at his lips as he spoke in a worried filled almost annoyed tone.

“What about Sansa what if she sides with the Blackfyres? You are putting her in danger, word of us re-taking the north will reach the other realms and the moment that they hear about it she will be forced to choose a side and it's only a short flight to the Vale from King's Landing.” 

His tone grew in volume as I watched my mother walk in she had a solemn look of worry on her face as she flashed me loving blue eyes. But the moment that they fell on Jon I could see the hate that flashed in her eyes. Her lips were curled into her own sneer like she was waiting for him to answer Rob's proposed question. Jon looked stiff. I don't see rage, doubt, or envy on his face just that same emotionless mask. 

“They won't she isn’t the one that rules the Vale her husband does, he will side with the Blackfyres because he knows if he sides with us he will be the first to be burned. He chose to rebel once before and his towers were burned and people died. He won't make that mistake again. I had no intention of burning the castle to the ground, at least not the Vale.”

“She will be safe, Aegon won't kill her for fear that it might incur our wraith. He will be the long game, we won't, we will route him out and cut his head off. Starting with the Lannister they hold the West and the East. Catering Rock will burn, The Reach will burn and if need be Dorne as well. The North has lost a lot between the five kings and the Battle of Winterfell. We can not afford to lose any more men, women, or children. Winter is coming and while the east can provide food that doesn't mean that we should not be working on pulling in much of the fall harvest as we can.” 

His tone was monotone and clear, Dany stood firm at his side, I noticed something interesting about their dynamic. Dany is sweet and loving people flocked to her but she prefers conquest to rule. While Jon is a natural at leading, people flock to him. He has great military skill but he seemed to prefer Ruling to conquest. 

They were polar opposite but curb each other's tempers quite well. But in this, they were united I could see the hard determination in both of their eyes. They aren't going to simply allow the North to take part and I'm sure that's more for the North's benefit than their own. Rob and mother didn't see it that way. I knew that they both might have been chafe under the rule of Jon. 

In the east he was known as a conqueror, he wasn't born to rule the east he earned it with Dany. But the west was something different here Jon was thought of as a lowly bastard and Rob was the one groomed to lead the Northern Kingdom. I'm sure that it affected taking orders from him here then it was in the east. Taking in a deep breath Dany spoke this time in a more cunning tone. 

“We are going to naturalize Gendry Baratheon and lay the Stormlands at his feet. He has asked for your hand in marriage Arya but Jon and I have a more challenging task for you both. There is no reason that you can't have both though” 

Her tone as coy as a sly smile pulled at her soft pink lips as her leather-clad hand tapped the most western part of the map. My eyes lit up at the thought of an adventure and my face burned bright pink at the thought of marrying Gendry. I loved him more than I thought I could love a man we had been through a lot and it was hard to believe that we could be together forever. Excitement bubbled in my chest as Jon spoke in a warm tone. 

“Two dragon eggs were hatched in the crypts without any of us knowing and we have reason to believe that both of those dragons went West far west then Westeros. We will give you and Gendry ships to search out those two dragons and if possible any land that might lay west.” 

A mad grin pulled at my lips as I nodded my head with enthusiasm, my mother looked appalled for more than one reason. “You want to marry her to a bastard, give them a storm's end and force them to leave it.” Her voice turned into a murderous screech as loudly as the dragons resting outside the windows. 

Her eyes were wide with hate and there was this appalled look on her face that forced something deep seeded with filled with venom to bubbled in my chest. My mother hated bastards for no other reason than she thought that Jon was one. Now that she found out the truth she continued to believe that he is one even when she has been given the truth about Jon’s origins. I think that my father could come from beyond the grave and tell her that Jon was never his son by blood and she would still refuse to believe it. But now this is affecting Gendry and I wouldn't let her talk about him in such away. 

“He is the son of Robert Baratheon the only true son of Robert and the only one that is left after the Lannister killing spree. That begin said I'm not making her do anything, she wants to be with Gendry if she didn't then there would be a knife to his throat. Isn't that right little sister?”

His tone warm and loving as he looked over to me, I could see the way that his eyes flashed with warmth and love as I grinned gently at him before smiling sweetly. “I would love to marry Gendry and I'm sure that he would be enthused by the prospect of searching the west.” 

I could feel my heart thunder in my chest as I looked over to my mouth speaking in a color tone as my body grew rigged in my hand instantly moved to the dagger that rested on my hip. “For your information mother if not for Gendry I wouldn't have been alive. He saved my life more than a few times at the battle at the wall. He was the only reason that I made it to the North. We kept each other alive and I won't have you look down on him.” 

My tone turned cold and filled with hatred as Jon shifted his gaze over to me and then to my mother. There was this coldness in her eyes as she looked over to Rob for help. But she found none instead Dany spoke again this time in a warm and loving voice one that wasn't as prying as my mother's own tone.

“We wouldn't send either of you off unless you wanted to and we would make sure that this war is won and the realm as stable, not a moment before there is any thought of leaving. For now, there is one more pressing moment that we need to be worried about and that is the Bolton bastard awaiting the execution we should put an end to him, which will put down whatever loyalty that they might have to the last remaining line. Ramsay was burned by the dragons that leave only one man that needs to die.”

Her tone was cold and final and I couldn't help but frown as I looked over to Jon. Would he kill him the eastern way by burning them or the western way by taking his head? Confusion filled my mind as Jon nodded his head and looked over to Rob speaking in a cold tone “Bring him to the dragon's nest” 

Those were the only words that he spoke as he stalked out the room I could tell that he had pent up rage that he didn't dare share. I knew that it would be a complicated relationship with him and Rob. Instead, I walk over to Dany yanking gently on her shoulder as I spoke in a low tone.

“Can Gendry and I join you on your journey to Dragonstone?” My tone was warm and inviting but there was this sense of hope that rushed over me. I knew that Jon didn't want me fighting in this war for fear that I might die. 

But Dany grinned madly at me like she thought that it was the best idea that she has ever heard. “Sounds like a plain to me. I know that the girls will be enthused. Shall we go to an execution?” She looped her arm in mine and I was shocked to feel the heat radiated off of her skin as we staked out the room with long strides and two dire wolves snapping at our heels. 

Roose Bolton POV 

The loud rattling of chains filled my ears as I looked up to see hate falling in the eyes of the Unsullied guards, boys with no balls or hair on their chin only cold dead eyes. His clean-shaven mocha skin stared back at me as he gripped tight to his spear and slammed the but against the ground. Disgust flooded my stomach to think that these eastern dogs got the better of me the thought force hate to bubble in my chest as I leaned against the icey walls. What little furs that I had were pulled tightly to my chest? The fur though was coarse and rough against my skin.

I knew that they didn't speak the common tongue and it didn't matter I knew what was about to happen. Letting my head loll to the side I knitted my brows together as I rose from the cage. The steep steps and the thought of shit filled my nose as the darkness coiled around me. My men were forced up the stairs right alongside me. The last remaining Bolton men stood to my right and left there were about 5 of them. Each and black cloak with pink silk. 

I knew that if we wouldn't have a chance to fight back, we would be burned. These mad targaryens are all the same. Whether you are a Blackfyre or a main branch of the Targaryen they were all mad. I haven't seen the power of a dragon but I saw that Blackfyre beast when I went to the capital to bend the knee. The beast that I saw in front of the gates was 4 times the size of Blackfyre.

The slick black steps stared back at me as I took in a deep breath and stole my heart, my mind races as I thought of the best way to get out of this mess, but nothing came to mind. House Bolton would be wiped out the Targaryens would see to that and Ramsay did us no favor but taunting and torturing the Stark boys and burning down the north. 

I hid in my thoughts but soon the stairwell gave way to reveal a massive wall of Winterfell, the scorched marks were long gone men were at work, women were moving about the yard with a large massive basket that held white eggs. I knew that they must have been going about their day in the hopes of getting breakfast started. My legs ached painfully as I stumbled forward the heavying rattling of chains filled my ears. 

The ice-cold wind whipped at my bare skin my cloak slapped at my back as I noticed the bright white gray light that streamed down from above. Providing me little to no warmth. While cold Iron bit deep into my skin threatening to turn my gentle white skin a deep red. 

The northerns forced us up the hill, we only began to stumble up the steep slope of the hill as my knees began to tense and burn at the same time. My heart thundered with false hope as madness gripped my mind as I hope that maybe for a moment I might be able to fight my way out of here but I knew that wasn’t going to end with anything less than my death. 

My legs ache from the climb up the hill turning to jelly while some of the men that stood before me were bold and stoned face as they walked up the hill their chins jutted out while others were sniveling begging for mercy from the Mormont. Ser Jorah stood at my side forcing us up the hill hate flashing in his deep blue eyes. The soft screeches of a dragon-filled the air as I watched a jade dragon arching across the sky. 

Wings the size of 65 feet and growing. Thin shining bronze skin stared back at me, his thick armor chest slammed against the tops of the trees. The booming slamming of treetops slamming against the ground as the soft sizzle of snow-filled my ears.

The frigid wind was chased away with an intense rush of heat as we finally made it to the top of the hill. Standing off to the side on the chard grass were the northern lords, unspoken rage glinting in their eyes. I could see the Stark boys among them wrapped heavily in furs as they gave a look of hate and rage.

Bran's watery blue eyes were locked on my lips curling in a sneer of hatred and disgust pulled at my lips. Rickon glared hatefully at me his vision narrow and his body lean as a massive black wolf with bright green eyes flashed with blood lust. He sat mute at his master's side as his thick black lips were curled with disgust and hate. 

But it was the fact of the Targaryen that forces the real terror into my heart. I sat frozen my legs buckling as fear filled me as I noticed the large looming beasts. The four that sat on the ground were the largest of them all. One was black and red and massive with 70 feet wide, but the other the dragon that rested on the ground had a wingspan of 80 feet and grew fast.

The dragon in the center is a bright cobalt blue with an accent of lighter blue running along her body. Large serade spikes stared back at me, as her blue ocean eyes filing with depth as she turned to snap at me black smoke and blue flames dancing along her lips as the air grew warm around her. The woman with snow-white hair and lilac-colored eyes glared at me with hate flashing in her eyes as she leaned into the black massive chest of the beast. The beast's long coiling neck swirled around her protectively. 

The whipping wind slammed against my skin as I looked to see the large red dragon to the right of the center blue dragon. Heat sizzled off of its scales flushing me with overwhelming warmth. Hate flared in the beast proud ruby red eyes slit and dangerous as she turns to me in rage. 

Blood dripped down its scaly lips from a fresh kill, as steam billowed off of her body as the blood and skin began to sizzle it crouched down low protecting the Targaryen king. His own hate-filled violet eyes locked on me as I finally noticed the dragon to the left to the center, bright gleaming silver scales stared back at me, with a great accent and chromatic tips. 

Finally, after a few bone-chilling minutes, the Targaryen king spoke in a cold proud voice I knew that he meant to kill us all. Watching the sky for a moment I watched a cream and gold dragon staring back at me. Though in the pale morning light the beast almost looked white. The boy on his back looked relieved to be there. I'm sure that I knew why southerners didn't do well in this cold. I'm sure the overwhelming heat coming off of the beast's body warmed him more than the furs he wrapped himself in. 

“I am Rhaegar Targaryen of both house Stark and Targaryen, and this is my wife and queen Daenerys Stormborn, we have been ruling over the east for the past seven years. In the hopes of raising a host to take back to the seven kingdoms from the Lannister. It wasn't till my brother came here to tell me that the Boltons that the north not only laid down to the Lannister but then to the Blackfyre brat as well. Believed his lie and didn't think twice about it. A lot of innocent people are dead, you sent people to those cells without food, water, or warmth. You killed anyone that was still loyal to the Starks all of you are here because you commit treason against your true lords” 

Pointed and cold his voice lashed at me as each of the dragons let out a bellowing roar that shook the earth and made the winds rise. They were all burning with the same age as their rider. But the black and red dragon stood must his webbed arms holding him up as his long coiling neck steady as a dainty white hand stroked his neck with affection and love. 

“I, Rhaegar Targaryen otherwise known as Jon Snow of House Targaryen and House Stark sentence you to death for the crimes of treason and murder.” Jon didn't give them a second thought, it felt like the world has been standing still as if in slow motion Jon’s nodded his head firmly as furious roars echoed in the air. I watched as a flurry of red, blue, and silver flames burst to light bathing them as they darted through the Targaryen king and he looked unphased. 

The flames tickled his flesh as the smell of death began to fill the air, I glared at Jon in shock. The men were reduced to a pile of ashes but it didn't stop there, he turned to me and hated flaring in his eyes. 

“Lord Bolton you were one of the first to defect from two kings you will be the first one to die at my hands. I sentence you to death. Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan hold him down” My heart thundered with doubt as I watched Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan making their way over to me. Hate flashed in the soft twilight eyes of the older man his thinning silver hair gleaming in the morning light. 

Terror gripped me as I struggled to fight against their expert holds but my body was weak and tired from the few days that rested in the cell. I looked at Jon. He had a cold hate-filled stare on his face as he pulled a large blade with a fire pattern and a dark red hue. 

I could tell by the sharpness of the blade that it had to be valyrian steel. My mind wandered and my body stilled as I looked up to the pale sky knowing that this would be the last time that I saw the sky. 

“May the 14 flames light your way to deepest pits of the underworld” The queen's voice echoed with hatred as the metal bit deep into my skin burning tendrils slammed against my neck as darkness swirled around me. 


	67. News Travel Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm going to try and finish this up within a week or so and there are plenty more stories to come all of them are original ideas so look forward to them and trust me I'm working on my spelling and grammar

Sansa POV 

I bounced my sweet baby boys both of them had bright blue eyes that could warm even the coldest of hearts and glimmering golden hair that made them look like they were enamored in gold. My eldest son Brandon who I named after my poor departed brother giggles and laughs like there was no tomorrow. He is a happy fun loving babe who has fat chubby check large meaty little hands and a cute little button nose. 

He grabbed at his toes trying to rip off the soft satin socks that clad his feet while his little brother and twin sat with a pout on his face. A soft little stream of drool fell from his pouty red lips as his bright blue eyes were welling with tears that had yet to be shed. While I held him tightly in my grasp his arms were pushed to his father who was playing happily with our eldest child. I named her Caitlyn after my mother. She had the fiery red hair of a Tully but the deep gray eyes of the Stark. 

Her wild red curls stared back at me as the sweet little four-year-old busted with a giggle and love shining her gentle eyes. Much like her little brother she looked like a proper little lady. High soft cheekbones were starting to grow out. She had an aquiline nose that stared back at me and a thin yet graceful frame. Much like me, she had a graceful and light air about her one that I hoped would never be dampened by the very thing that I have seen. 

Harry my beloved had no care in the world as he spun our daughter around. He adored the very air that she walked on. The Vale came to call her, Harry's delight and many fear her for one reason. There was talk of making her the heir to the Vale. I'm all sure that the bad taste of the madness that came from my aunt when she ruled was still lingering on their tongue. I knew that something that simply would never be forgotten. My aunt after the death of poor little Robert flung herself from the highest point of the tower. 

I ached for all my lost siblings and parents but I had a new life. Sure it was under the threat of a mad king and his crazed dragon but it was a life and I had a lady. She looked lean and fierce as she rested at my side. Poor little Harry named after my beloved husband wasn't like his sibling. 

He wasn't comely though I knew that he would grow into his looks. He had large quirky ears and was thinner than even his twin brother. While his brother had a cute button nose, he was more angled and sharp. While his brother was plump and strong he was thin and sometimes frail. I hope in time that they will both grow to be comley strong young men like their father. 

But this moment was ruined almost in an instant, the door to the great halls was thrown open the soft mingel of men and women alike stopped as I watched Little Finger walk in. His eyes scanned over the room. Little Finger stood there a short man of slender build, his sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through it that looked to be growing a bit shaggy thanks to the cold air of the Vale. He has laughing gray-green eyes like a cat that is filled with mischief and doubt. 

Lord Royce walked in after him with cool eyes that had a sense of urgency, his long wispy white hair gleaming in the morning light, along with the other major lords of the Vale stood the Belmore, Corbray, Egen, Grafton, Heresy, Hunter, Malcolm, Redfort, Templeton, and Waynwood. Each of them had a stone face as Little Finger pulled a scroll of the sleeve of his thick black woolen robe. 

His knowing eyes forced shivers down my spine as my husband's eyes were filled with a determined cold haze as the soft crackling flames flickered against the browning logs. At that moment the joy left the room almost as if it had never been there, to begin with. There was a look of urgent and important in all of their eyes as I looked to the west nurse. 

“Please take Cat and the boys into the solar '' My tone soft and cordial as she nodded her head meekly, my eyes were drawn into her as she took my son from my arms but to the girl that I learned to call friend had my undivided attention. The Baratheon bastard, a gorgeous Stone with thick choppy black hair and bright dazzling blue eyes. 

My husband scowled at each of them for ruining the moment. He had learned the hard way what it meant to defy the Blackfyre king. Taking in a long heavy breath he long strides pulled over to me as I took in a long heavy breath of my own. This pressure and terror rested on my chest as I looked over thee soft loving gaze of my husband. 

I knew that much like me he could sense the tension in the air. My body stiffened and Lady jumped to her feet as if she knew before any of us. She began to prowl as her hair on the back of her legs began to stand and Little Finger's sharp features twisted into a cautious yet amused look as he spoke in a low, gravelly voice.

“I have received word from my spies, the North had a major battle between the Targaryens of the east and the Boltons of the west. The Boltons lost 3 dragons descended on them and burned their armies. The North was taken in the name of the Targaryens and now Rob Stark rules over them all. If that isn't enough to shock you, your mother and all of your brothers are alive. Even Arya and her direwolf are alive. But my lady, my lord that isn't all, Jon Snow is truly Rhaegar Targaryen, the son of the last dragon and Lyanna stark. Copies of a letter proving his blood and the fact that Lyanna was married in secret accompany the letter. There is also a letter signed by the spider Varys that states the king of the seven kingdoms is a Blackfyre and no true Targaryen” 

As he spoke first disbelief washed over me there is no way that my family could be alive not when I was told for years that they were dead. Then there was hate and outrage burning in me. If they were alive, why did they never save me from the capital they left me suffering for years before I escaped and then finally acceptance washed over me. I should be glad that they are alive but could Jon the bastard brother that I never wanted to be the true king of Westeros. Doubt flashed in my mind as I watched Little Finger lay down a letter that backs the seriousness of his words. 

Harry very carefully looked over each of the letters before Little Finger spoke again and this time it was in a more urgent tone. “There is something even more important that needs to be brought to your attention. The Targaryens have laid siege to Dragonstone. They have one they say 6 dragons dense on the crown and fleet. That they have an army of ages at their back and the glory of the North. You must decide if you are going to remain loyal to the Blackfyre or the Targaryens this choice might haunt you for the rest of your days. My lord, my lady” 

His tone was almost too smug for my liking, I watched a dangerous spark in his eyes but there was too much for me to process. Harry I knew would never betray the Blackfyre. I knew that there were nights that we both closed our eyes and saw the towers burning, the screams of pain echoes in the air but I wasn't too sure.

“There is one more thing my lady, your cousin naturalizes Gendry Rivers. He is now Gendry Baratheon and there are multiple campaigns beginning to set out or that is what my spies on the island tell me. A force will be sent to the stormlands, while other forces head for Dorne and the Reach. Whatever your decision is you must make it quick” 

Panic flooded my mind, making me go numb as I looked at my husband. His once overwhelming warmth and love disappeared leaving only this emptiness in his eyes we knew the same thing 6 dragons beat one no matter how many kingdoms were united in fear of Aegon Blackfyre. What would we do now?

Euron Greyjoy POV 

The loud crashing for waves filled my ears as the storm raged on, I'm sure that even now the wind churned up the black water as it slapped against the jagged black rocks. The thunder boomed against the sky as purple cracked against the blackened clouds like a whip. The storm god rage on the outside as a sharp thumb against my door filled my ears. 

The loud roar of the dining hall filled my ears as they roared with joy. Though I couldn't help but feel a sense of unease, my brother left for the east a while ago. The last time that he sent a letter was when he told me he had just arrived in the slave cities. Now there is just nothing was he dead or had he betrayed me. To take the Targaryen queen for himself.

I knew that there was a chance that the plan might not work. But they thought that. I was so close to having my own dragon forced hunger to wash over me. Parching my throat and fueling my frustration, I knew that if I had a dragon I could be the king. I have tried blowing the horn in the past four years but all I got for my trouble was my ports being set on fire more than a few times.

I thought that I wouldn’t be able to control the beast but even though it was still running rampant I knew that there was still a small part of the dragons' brain that had been loyal to the young kong.

My only hope was to claim the jade dragon that has no rider but how was I to do that of my brother failed me. For a moment I felt a strange shadow of a feeling that I knew had to be worried. But I shove the feeling aside as I leaned into my chair at the high dias. I hate flooding my chest instead as I thought of my brother.

But as the thunderous booms and cheers of the men and the lighting filled my ears I watched the door fling open. At first, I thought that it was the wild wind roaring that had forced the door open. But instead, I watched as a shriveled old man in thick black robes walked in. The soft jangle of his chains was drowned out by the roar of people

My first thought was to sneer but the kings instead that at least one man of the faith of the seven being on the island. He didn't care if we kept our drowned God but he had to make it seem like he was adhering to the faith of the mainland. 

I knew that he didn't follow the faith of the seven much of that was clear. He focused more on the 14 flames of his ancestors. Lately, though he prayed to any gods that would hear him. I knew that he was panicked by his dragon running wild and he couldn't control him. 

“Brother there is a word from the east and the north” The gruff voice of my brother Aeron filled my ears. I could hear the underlying hate that filled his voice. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to kill me even after the kingsmoot, I could see the hate in his eyes like I had the nerve to be breathing. I'm sure that he wanted our loyal brother to take the salt rock throne. But I won and I'm the one that got us on the good side of the mad king. 

My heart stilled at that moment I knew that I was going to get the word about what happened in the east. I looked over the Septon only for a moment as the whole hall began to quiet down. At that moment you could hear a pin drop. 

"Well get on with it" Hate flashed in my voice as the older man shrinks away from the power in my voice. As the silence drawn on my annoyance started to get the better of me. But finally, as the silence stopped as he spoke.

"Your brother is dead. He was executed it would seem like the spider got to the eastern royal family before your brother the fleet that was sent with him pledge their loyalty to the Targaryens. But that isn't the worst of it. The Targaryens have taken back the north and have given it to the Starks. Rob Stark rules over all of it. They have taken back Dragonstone and are plotting their next move."

There was this silence rushing over the once overwhelmingly loud hall I knew that they would never take the island they had no way of holding it plus why would they want to. The islands are barren and hold no promises for a Targaryen Queen and King that didn't mean that the other lands were not ripe for the picking.

Taking in a deep breath deep I watched the whole room change as if the noise haunted my ears I spoke in a husky cold tone. “Gather the fleet we are going to the mainland I'm sure that if we don't move now the king will send word. Gather the hell horn while you are it, it's time that we caught a dragon” 

At the moment the room erupted into cheers and roars of arrangement I knew that if I caught the green dragon I could rip the orange from the grasps of that mad fool. I would be the one that came out on top of this war not him. 

Tyrion POV 

The room was frantic. I watched Ceresi pace with manic rage her shoulders shook and he had thick black bags under her eyes that told me she was still not sleeping. The sight of her plump form stared back at me. She had gained weight since the loss of Jaime. She spent most of her time drinking and now I watched the way that her face turned bright red not from rage or panic but from the amount of wine that she drank on a daily basis. 

Then there is Joffrey while his bride sat at the high dias giving him a pointed glare I looked to Joffrey. He had his hand running through his own bright golden hair that gleamed in the light. I could see how fearful and unnerved he was at the thought of a Stark with dragons.

He took the head of Ned Stark, tortured Sansa and now he gets to live while the two youngest sons were waiting in a dungeon cell just allowed to breathe only a few shorts breaths a day. Then there is Ceresi. She was the one that started all of this by having And imprisoned this is going to end horribly. The thought of it forces a sadness to rush over me as I looked over to Myrcella and Tommen both were mute as they sat there, news of North and the arrival of the Targaryens rattled all of us because we all knew that there is a chance that we choose the wrong side. But only time would tell how many of us get out of this alive. 

Tywin POV 

I watched Blackfyre as the bright golden light burned against the long coiling orange neck that gleams like amber in the light. Aegon stalked with rage his body tense and hated flashing in his eyes as he looked ready to mount the young 4 years old dragon. I could see the thick red horns resting on his body orange head. His crimson wings glimmered in the light as the heat of the city swirled around me. The scent of shit filled the air as the shifting golden sands stared back at me. 

The news of the approaching Targaryens at first wasn't any big deal but now it was something entirely different. They were at Dragonstone fighting as we speak and there is nothing that Aegon wanted more than to go there to take them on. It took all of my power to keep him from going. His fingers were running through his silver hair as he hatefully glared at the ground. Then the sky almost like he couldn't stand the very sight of all of us. His harsh mad violet eyes locked on the ground. 

Taking one last look at him I shifted my eyes to the dragon that sat before him a massive beast with a wingspan of 50 feet, his long coiling neck stared back at me as I glared hatefully at his rider. His bright orange eyes were honing in on me as his wings held him up as his head whipped back and forth glaring at me with hate flashing in his eyes. I knew that he could sense the dragons off in the distance hoping to be in the heat of battle. 

But they had 6 dragons and two armies at their backs and a portion of the iron fleet. The sight of it forces hate the flash in my face as I looked over to the cloud-like he was expecting the dragons to descend from the sky with a vengeance in their eyes. The sight of the dragon did unnerve me but I got as close as I could before he began to snap at me. 

“Please your grace we know that they are going to hit other parts of the kingdom the moment that they leave to attack the island then take it back and send your force to root the most important kingdoms.” Taking in a deep breath as I looked at Aegon watching his body still as he took in a deep breath.

“Fine send word to my banner mean they are to marshalls the force and make sure that they are ready for the fight for life when they come here I want them dead is that understood but their dragons are for my son let them live” His tone boomed with hatred as I nodded my head, Arienne was pregnant with his son after 4 long years she was finally pregnant and now this mess it the Targaryens had come to fruition. Ser Loras Tyrell has been stationed at the Island for a few years now, and finally, they have come. I can only hope that he can hold out. 

Daenerys POV 

I looked over at Jon. He sat firm on Tyraxes back, her heat flushed over me as her 90 feet wingspan stared back at me. The sight of him so sure and strong I felt my own power rushing over me as I looked to Dragonstone that loomed just ahead of me. The salty spray hit my face and it was once a refreshing but at the moment it did nothing to ease my beating heart. 

I looked to see Dragonstone looming in the distance, joy-filled screeches of dragons filled my ears sure I'm sure that they would be glad that they were about to go to war. As we got closer I could see the rolling green hills and I could sense the magic that rolled off the land, I could see fisherman hiding in the shadow of Dragonstone once staring back at me men were panic and I could see that there was this terror that flashed in the eyes of a young man dressed in gold and shimmering pure snow white cloak. 

A young boy who is exceptionally handsome, with golden eyes and long, flowing brown hair. He has this long slender frame but gripped tightly to his sword and he looked like he knew how to use it. 

Shifting my gaze I could see Stone Drum, it is a massive tower that serves as the central keep of Dragonstone. It is named for the booming and rumbling sounds that can be heard during storms. I knew Dragonstone to be a grim place, but now it was alive with panic and worry. Ships were quickly moved as people in full armor rushed through the green valleys. 

Viserion roared at the building as I turned to see Viserys his eyes were alive and filled to the brim with love and excitement I knew that this must have been his first time setting his sights on the Island since he was a little boy. But I let my gaze fall to one small ship just out of the way of fighting, I could see the twin staring up at me with excitement in their eyes. Missandei’s luminous golden eyes stared back at me as she gripped tightly to the girl's shoulder as Ser Barrtsitan stood at their side pride glimmering in his eyes. While Ghost and Nymeria stood firm in the flagship ripping through the bright dazzling blue water. I half expected her to be ships coming towards us but they were struggling to get prepared. 

I turned my attention back to the island, I noticed how much Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armory and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases. The citadel of Dragonstone is wrought all of the black stone doors can be set in the mouths of stone dragons. All of it was breathtaking but I knew that I was going to have bathed this island in blood before I could truly enjoy the beauty of it all.

Taking in one last longing breath I spoke in a loud billowing tone, “Let's take back our families home” My tone cold and murderous as Jon had a dangerous smiling pulling at his lips. Yanking hard to the right he took off to the verdant valley that was littered with men running in full armor in the hopes of getting to the bay before we reached the docks. While Viserion and Drogon were drawn to the peer. I gave one last look to Jon before taking off my heart thundering in my chest. Flames begin to build in his chest, forcing his skin to sizzle with renewed power and fury. 

I could feel his bubbling blood as it rushed throughout his body, I gripped tightly the spikes as the wind grew hot as the ships loomed below me. There couldn't have been more than a few 100 ships give or take and the panic boy in golden armor didn't stand firm like I would have thought. 

He rushed up the spiraling staircase that let him rise from the shadow of the island so that he could make his way to the castle. I'm sure that he would lock it down and wait for reinforcements but he wouldn't last long. With a cunning and crafty man like the old lion, I knew that he would do everything in his power to stop Aegon from mounting his bastard dragon. At that time I would take everything away from him like he is trying to do to me. 

"Dracarys!" Even as I said the words I watching the raging inferno of flames bursting forth black, red, and gold flames flew from their mouths. Viserys eyes were bright pale lilac eyes were burning with pale golden eyes sparked with power. Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become almost welcomed to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. 

Thick heavy streams as black as the night billowed from his nostrils as crimson flames shot from his mouth. Waves of heat rushed over me burning away any care or regret that I might have felt. Tyraxes roared over the head as I whipped my head back to see the one bright emerald grass black and hard with ash. 

Crimson flew from her scaly lips bathing the ground with death and ash. Jon came alive in the sight of crimson flames. The ground began to bubble as two more dragons descended from the sky. The girls raced forwards the soil began to bubble with power and the sight of the curling dying grass greeted me. 

Sharp cracks of the ship burning under the weight of Drogon’s flames force me to smile, the bay’s blue water came alive of licking with red, black, and pale gold flames. Heavy black smoke and the scent of burning wood a sharp pungent flesh mixed in the air as the sun was blocked out. 

Meleys let out a fierce roar as she dropped to the ground her whipping blue tail impaled men as Tessarion flew over the yard of dragonstone short burst of silver balls rained down killing all who got in the way. Including the very boy that thought he could run for his life. I watched his skin fall from his bones and his wails of pain echoed in my ears. 

Sharp creaks and groans filled the air as the ships began to collapse, swallowed in black and red flames as panicked screeches filled the air. Silver, red and black flames flicker over the water the churning blue waves were swallowed with flames. 

Black and cream flames melded together turning them a false gray as they were blackening the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion when they met the great flames. 

In one pass alone, over a dozen ships were annihilated. But that wasn't even the best part, the best part had to be waiting for Arya and Gendry boarding ships with the Dothraki and Iron born screaming behind them. The IronBorn longships slammed into those resting in the bay. 

I watched the wood come exploding apart and I knew the battle was all but won. Next, I would take the Reach and the West, and Dorne all in one swop while attacking the capital. I would take my kingdoms back and watch them burn.


	68. Deliberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day I'm trying to finish all of this today

Oberyn POV 

There was a silence that echoed in my ears as I watched Dragonstone approaching a few weeks after the battle for Dragonstone and we had heard nothing. It was almost unsettling to think about how quiet it was. Nym stood mute at my side her eyes shifting to look to the mighty castle that stared back at me.

The sight of her, her chin jutted out and defense flashing in her eyes I knew that she wasn't going to betray her favorite cousin easily. Obara, on the other hand, had her spear resting at her back. She stood at the very front of their ship. Her arms folded firmly over her chest and hate flashing in her cold dark piercing gaze as she shifted the look to the sky. 

Tyene legend against the railing hoping to get a look at the dragons I could see the hunger in her eyes as she searched the bright white clouds. At first, I thought that there were no dragons but as I heard this rumbling screech I watched as the sky came alive with power and fire. Three dragons came bursting from the sky like they'd be hidden in the sky stalking us the whole time. 

All three were the same size but they were different colors the most aggressive one scream out with thunderous roars, with scales are black as the night, his horns and spinal plates are blood red, and his eyes are smoldering red pits that looked like they could see into the deepest pits of hell.

His teeth are black as well. I watched his thick scaly lips curl over his teeth as hate flared in his stare. His wing flap sounds like the clap of thunder. His wings were at least 75 feet wide with a massive black muscular body and thin shimmering crimson-colored skin staring back at me. 

The dragon to the right of the black dragon was just as stunning at the first and they all were at least double the size of the dragon that rested in the capital right now. He had diamond-shaped scales that were jade green and bronze, his scales and wings were jade-green, while his eyes were bronze-like two shimmering bronze shields. 

He has black claws and teeth like black needles as his curling leathery lips force a shudder to rush down my spine. The sight of him forced a weak smile to pull at my lips as I looked over to the dragon to the left of the black dragon. This one I knew had to be prince Viserys dragon. They say he rides a dragon as pale as snow. 

The majority of the beast scales are cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are gold-colored that had a way of gleaming in the morning light. His teeth are like shining black daggers that glitter in the morning light as hate flashed in two pools of molten gold orbs that I knew were his eyes. 

They were stunning and breathtaking but they aren't the most fearsome dragons. As I turned my attention to the shore I saw two even smaller dragons they had to be the size of a horse. 

Two identical little girls that can't have been older than four stood in between them, both had whipping silver hair that gleamed like molten gold in the light. But while one little girl had bright violet eyes stood next to a pure silver dragon with dangerous eyes while the other little girl with smoke gray stood next to the dragon with the smoke grayscales and eyes. 

She ran her tiny little finger tenderly along their necks to keep them calm. As we got closer to the shore I could see the excitement in their eyes as they whipped around as their dragons took flight. 

They rushed up the steep incline back to Dragonstone but even then that wasn't a shocking sight. Instead, it was the sight of the 3 dragons that came bursting from the hills that were the most breathtaking. 

Each of them had a wingspan of 90 feet wide, the sight of them forced doubt in my chest. At this moment I knew that I was foolish to let myself believe a lie. Each dragon had iridescent scales that looked like gems but they were each unique in their own ways. One dragon was bright crimson-colored scales, but she was heavily planted even though her wings were glimmering with armored scales. 

Then there's the blue dragon. It wasn't her color that made her unique. It was the number of spikes that littered her tail, shoulders, wings and her lower back. The sight forced a warmth to rush over me. 

The beast looked like a perfect killing machine but the most magnificent had to be the silver and gray dragon with diligent silver eyes locked on me as if she knew that I was watching her. The thunderous roars shocked the whole island awake as I realized that for the first time in a long time the island of Dragonstone had dragons on it. 

The thought forced a warm smile to form on my face as I looked over to my daughters. All three of them stared on with wonder but my eyes were drawn to the dragonlord at the very top of the hill. One of them begins a man with a lean muscular body with wild black curls pulled back into a not. 

With vibrant violet eyes that locked on me the moment that we got close enough to the shore to make each other out. He wore a loose white shirt and black pants with a lightweight cloak resting on his shoulders. His brown skin, the cause of exposure to the sun and swirling warmth choked me. 

He had a long face but the beauty of the Targaryens, the sight of him forced fear to crawl in my throat. Looking over to the women that rested on his arm was none other than Targaryen Queen that had been ruling the east with an iron fist.

Daenerys has the classical Valyrian look, her deep violet eyes locked on me as her own pale skin had been brown by the sun after years in the east. Her long, pale silver-gold hair is pulled back into a long interactive braid, she had a slender frame, with ample breasts. 

From the stories that I have heard about her is that she has resembled Queen Naerys Targaryen, though Daenerys had to be taller. Both looked me over with hate-filled eyes as they spoke something over their shoulder as I watched as none other than Ser Barristan the bold and Ser Jorah the bear of Mormont Island stalked down with a set of Unsullied guards. It doesn't seem like we were going to be welcome here. 

Jon POV 

I stood at the door of the throne room even from here I could see the guards as they pulled 4 people from the ship. I watched the way that they didn't bother to fight back. I could tell that they weren't trying to be our enemies which only made me think that there was something wrong. 

Taking in a deep breath shifting my gaze to my children's.Whipping wild curls stared back at me as two-horse size dragons nearly a year flew overhead of them. They looked enthused as they chased after the girl with giggles and screeches echoing in the air. 

Curious, screeches from the silver and gray dragons force a warmth to bubble in my chest as Dany rested her chin on my shoulder as love pooled in her eyes. A warmth bloomed through my chest as tendrils of warmth stretched out to my limbs. I watched as the only man of the group that I knew had to be Oberyn looked at the dragons with bright curious eyes. 

Missandei seemed to be a bit nervous as she moved carefully through the throne room her eyes flashing to the two thrones that stared back at us. One of them was a thick volcanic rock throne that is a deep black like color. 

The throne next to that one was a throne gilded with red and gold in the shape of a dragon. The headboard had expanding wings that flexed at the back of the headboard. While a long coiling tail rested at the base of the chair

I turned back to see Ser Jorah to the left and Ser Barristan on the right of the newly acquired prisoners. Calmly I took each step before dropping heavily onto the volcanic rock throne. 

While Dany moved gracefully with long graceful strides so that she was resting in the ornate dragon throne. I knew that we were both worried about our children but they had a whole team of dragons protecting them. 

I knew that there would be nothing to worry about. Instead, I turned my attention to the floor to ceiling window that revealed the bright green hills that were untouched by the battle of Dragonstone. While the girls rushed across with two dragons in toe I couldn't help the ghosting smile that pulled at my lips.

Echoing footsteps filled my ears as I watched as a small group of men walked into the room. The cold cunning stare of Grey Worm stared back at me as he shoved the blunted edge of his spear shaft against the back of four people. Ser Barristan moved swiftly to stand at my side while Ser Jorah with a parental worry moved over to the side of Dany. I knew that he would keep her safe and if he couldn’t I knew that the wolves would. 

Arya walked into the room and began her body stiffen and turned cold as Nymeria prowled at her side, hate flaring in her golden eyes as her shimmering gray fur coat was thinner than it had been in the north. Gendry's bright blue eyes screeched over each of the Dronish men and women that ran into the room. 

There was this doubt and mistrust that flashed in his eyes as he took Arya to the throne by hooking his hand around her waist. Ghost came prowling behind them but wasn't the least bit calm, he stood before the Dornish men. 

Prowling around them in a low steady circle. Silent snarls left his lips, his thick white lisp curled over razor-sharp canines ready to rip them to ribbons. Hate flared in his blood-red eyes as Grey worm joined Missandei just in front of their queens Thorne. 

I first turned my attention to the red viper who got Tyrion to side with him and even made the people of Dorne believe that the Blackfyre brat really was a Targaryen. The thought of him forced to hate the flash in my stare and the girls to roar echoing my rage better than any words could. 

Oberyn has the features of a salty Dornishmen. He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black eyes so intense and shape that they remind me of a viper. 

He had a sharp nose that dampened his comely features. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak. His body was tense as he took a knee bowing his head in shame as he glared at the ground. 

Next, I let my eyes run over the over three women of varying ages and body types. This girl looked to be the second oldest of the three girls. She couldn't have been older than twenty-five years but I knew that she was older than me. She is slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair worn in a long braid which pulls back from a widow's peak. She has dark eyes that are large and lustrous.

Her full lips are wine red and curve in a silken smile, and she has high cheekbones. Her olive skin glimmered with a light layer of sweat. She is all the beauty that the older girl does not. The woman to the right is a big-boned woman near to thirty, long-legged, with close-set eyes and with rat-brown hair that was pulled into a messy not. She looked more manly than either of the girls that rested before me. 

There is finally a fair-skinned girl with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Dimples bloomed in her cheeks, she looked innocent and pious. She wore a clinging gown of pale blue samite with sleeves of Myrish lace. 

She is more than a little breathtaking but I knew not to trust her. She is a Martell and they have proven to be liars and manipulators. Taking in one last look at her I shifted my gaze back to the man that caused this all. Leaning back into the throne as my muscles tense. Ghost prowled around them one more time before making his way over to me. 

There was this strange tension that settled in the air as Missandei spoke in a cold commanding tone. Missandei spoke as if to force away from the tension that lingers in the air. "You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful Queen of the Andals, the First Men, and Roynar, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."

Even as she spoke I could see the way that Oberyn's eyes shifted with hate filling in his eyes as she spoke once more in a blank empty tone. “You stand in the presence of Rhaegar of House Targaryen. The rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful King of the Andals, the First Men, and Roynar, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Father of Dragons, the Dragon Wolf, Conqueror of Meereen, the Breaker of Chains."

Even as she spoke I could feel a weight that lay in her words as I took in a long heavy breath staring hatefully at Oberyn. He nodded his head slowly only for a moment before snapping his head up as he spoke in a cold and worried tone one that told me that he didn't think that he was going to make it out of this alive.

“I understand that this is my fault that if I didn't go after Aegon and convinced my brother and family to truth him then none of this would be happening. But he was, in fact, a liar I knew that when he let the Lannisters live.”

“Sure he killed Jaime but that was out of necessity not because he wanted to. He gave the Reach to Joffrey who killed your father, he gave the west to Tyrion and let Cersei and Tywin keep their lives.”

“At that moment I knew the truth. I had been denying it for a while. I'm sure that my brother came to the same conclusion as me. But his daughter is pregnant with the Blackfyre’s child. I ask you to spare her life, Quentin's life, and that of my children they didn't choose this.” 

Even as he spoke I couldn't help but feel the outrage filling my eyes as I leaned back into the chair glaring hatefully at them as Dany spoke in a cold tone. “What could you possibly give us that could make us want to deal with you, your family betrayed ours and now there is a madman with wild dragons holding the whole realm hostage.” 

“That was your doing well you and the spider he is resting in chains in our dungeons. The moment that he ceases to have any use he will die for his crimes. You have nothing that I want.” There was a coldness that settled in his eyes forced hate the flash in my heart as he glared at each of them. 

I could tell that he much like his daughters was trying to keep his anger in check as he looked over to me only for a moment. Finally, he broke the silence as the tension started to grow thicker with each passing moment. 

“I would give you the Dornishes forces” I laughed a cold biting laughter as Ghost sat before I hate flashing in his eyes as I spoke in a cold knowing tone one that told him and me that there is no way that I would take him at his word. 

“We don't need or not want the Dornish forces and you're nephew who went out of his way to steal my dragons. There will be no mercy for him. I let him live once I won't do it a second time.” 

Fury bubbled in my veins as dragon roars echoed in my ears and I glared at the very man that I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see ever again. The thought of the frog prince forced a sneer to pull at my lips as I looked over to Dany. 

There was this smugness that settled in her eyes like she knew that we had all the power and she loved that. “That may well be true but there's no way that you will be able to take dorne without me I can get my brother to see a reason to stop him and give you, Dornish spears. Aegon couldn't conquer Dorne, which makes you think that you can.”

At this point his tone was almost pleading as he glared at me and then Dany his tone forceful and filled to the brim with desperation even if he did try to hide it. Though I could tell that he wasn't hiding it well as his pointed stared all but begged me to give him what he asked for. “Aegon didn't want to rule over the ashes I do”

Dany’s tone was smug and all-knowing as she glared at Oberyn I'm sure that she was even more enraged then I was. They sent a member of their family into our kingdom and tried to tell us what we should and shouldn’t do with our dragons. The thought was enough to drive me to murderous but since I sat there trying to keep my blank impassive mask on my face. 

“My children are on this island these very same children that I'm sure that if given half the chance would have been burned and your nephew would lead the charge. Let me guess he is in the capital not in Dorne and you just don't want him to get killed in the fighting. The truth is we don't want Dorne’s spears and fighting men, we want vengeance. It's that simple nothing more nothing less.” 

I glared at him only for a moment taking in a long heavy breath I watched them only for a moment before starting to rise from the throne. Dany, on the other hand, gave them a pitying look as she spoke to me in a gentle and loving tone one that told me that if I didn't agree with whatever she had to say that I would be the only one that is in trouble. 

“Dear while he might have helped create this massive mess they were doing it for the betterment of their family. You would have done anything that it would take to avenge the girls if something like what happened to your brother and sister happened to them. Even believing a lie hoping that it was the truth. We should at the very least adhere to their request but of course, they will no longer be the ruling class of Dorne. Of course, that will go to the most loyal members of our convenient one that has never wavered in their conviction and loyalties. Of course, that person will be determined later after we win this war” 

Taking in a long heavy breath I stared at my wife only for a moment knowing that I wasn’t going to lose this battle so I took in a deep breath nodding my head as I spoke in a cold coming tone of my one. To at least give the men the idea that I have some control over what I'm allowed and not allowed to say. 

“Very well and while we are on the idea of changing things then I want it to know that once this war is over Dragonstone will be the capital. It's easier to protect from invasions and it's better for the dragons. Lord Oberyn you are more than welcome to stay here, Grey Worm have guards find them rooms. Beloved we have a meaning to get to.” 

Speaking in a cold tone I watched the warmth that bubbling joy burning in her eyes as she nodded her head before looking over to our new prisoner. Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as I made my way into the painted table room. 

Looking at the bright dazzling table helped to put me at ease as I dropped into the head of the table staring at the large open window that taunted me while the girls flew passed the window darting through the sky with joy in their eyes. 

Daenerys POV 

The Chamber of the Painted Table is a round room on the top floor of the Stone Drum. It has four tall directional windows and bare black walls. It holds a large table, the Painted Table, carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. 

Here, Aegon the Conqueror planned for his invasion of Westeros. The Painted Table is more than fifty feet long: roughly twenty-five feet wide at its widest point and four feet at its thinnest. At the precise location of Dragonstone is a raised seat that allows the occupant to view the entire map the sight of the table force excitement to bubble in my chest as I looked to see Jon sitting at one end of the table. 

The other end of the head of the table was opened and waiting for me, taking in an exciting breath I dropped into my rightful place at the head of the table. Letting My fingers run along with the castle of Dragonstone and for a moment I felt at peace. Then the others walked into the room.

First to come in was Viserys, his lilac eyes were alive with hate as he collapsed into the chair resting at my left side the sight of him shining silver hair stared back at me moving passed his shoulders. Next came in both Ser Jorah and Ser Mormont, both had pride shimmering in their eyes as they shifted their gazes from me to Jon and then back to me. 

Next in came to Missandei her glowing gold eyes were flooded with love and warmth filling her eyes as she sat happily in her chair to the right of me with Grey Worm rushing in after her, his spiked helm resting under his arm as a silence settled over the room, there was something strange about the air as I looked to Jon. 

He looked like he was brimming with rage as he glared at me and then the rest of us his muscle tense but his cool mask studied each of us. Finally, as I watched his shoulder stiffen as Arya and Gendry were the next ones to make it into the room then he spoke.

“We have dragged this battle out for four years and I say we need to end it and soon this isn't a battle of attraction. We are going to attack and we are going to do it fast. Viserys you are going to take some of the Dothraki and Meleys and take HighGarden, bring Joffrey back alive I'm sure by now they have had time to marshal their forces, find Lord Randall Tarly offer him the position of Warden of the east if he gets the rest of the realm in control. He can even let his son marry the Tyrell girl.”

“Grey Worm you will take Unsullied and some of the Iron Born and attack the West. While we attack the capitals the capital with the remaining forces, we will divide and conquered. They won't have time for reinforcements. They will be shattered.”

“The North is in our pocket, the IronBorn will already be making their way to the capital in the hope of protecting the king. Scared and confused we are going to kill the king, get our vengeance and wrap this up before things get out of hand the more time that we let time pass on we will be the ones that are burned along with the rest of the Realms.”

“Right now the North is dealing with their own problem namely Theon Greyjoy we need to be focused on the coming battle. 3 Battles that need to undergo at the same time or at least around the same time so that they don't have time to get to the Capital. Now rest up to you all set out as early at tomorrow ”

Rob POV 

I watched him shiver and shake with terror and fear as he curled tightly into a ball in the hopes of staying warm. The hate that flashed in my eyes forced him to flinch away as he glared at me. His watery blue eyes were locked on me as he shivered and shook with pain and terror. 

His black coat was pulled tightly against his chest as his blue lips quiver from the cold. Rage and hate burned in my chest as I thought about all the time that I spent in the east because of him. I lost the North because of his theory he should have returned the moment that we knew that it was lost. Instead, he chose to betray me when I saw him as much of a brother as Jon.

Now Jon is off fighting some war and leaving me here to what rule over the North. At one point that was all that I wanted was to come home to take back what was stolen from me but now I'm not too sure. 

Looking over Theon one last time I spoke in a cold tone, his thin white hair taunted me his teeth were nothing more than shatter remnants of his once pristine white teeth. He was a shell of the men that he once was. I knew that he was nothing more than a crumpled man, his sister is long dead killed by Ramsay. He was the last of his line aside from his uncles that wanted to kill him. 

I couldn’t help the sense of pity that washed over me. He wasn't a true man not anymore, Thick black bags rested under his eyes as I gave him one last once over as a sneer to pull at my lips but now I could only frown at him as I took a deep breath. 

Letting my eyes run or him only for a moment before finally breaking my silence, “I'm letting you live but the Greyjoy name is going to die with you, there is a ship leaving from White Harbor you are going to be on that ship to the east. Pentos is waiting there, you can fight as a sellsword or become a slave I don't really care but you are never to come back to western shores ever again is that understood.” 

Hate burned in each word that I spoke I could see the doubt and the fear that flashed in his eyes as he glared at me. There wasn't hate or fire in his eyes, his eye was just cool and narrowed into defining slits.

I knew that there was a part of him that wanted to hate me but I knew that his guilt swallowed him whole if he would let it. After a long passing moment he nodded his head and I happily spun on my heels making my way out the bitter cold dungeon. 

The soft snarls of Grey Wind filled my ears. I knew that he had to be playing with Ned, the thought for a weak smile to form on my face. He had been warming up to the northern cold and I knew that he was loving it more each day. Talisa was always bundled up in fur but even she had gotten used to the cold. It had been a few months since we took back Winterfell and Jon left. Word of him taking back Dragonstone even reached us up here and all I could think so that the battle is starting in earnest. 

“My lord's letters have come from both the Vale and Dragonstone” The deep gray clouds rolled over the sky as a blank voice filled my ears as I looked over to the sweet doddering old maester of the Winterfell. Deep ocean blue eyes greeted me as I looked at his lightly tan skin. He had the look of the southerners about him and as he smiled gently at me I noticed the two worn leather scrolls that started back at me.

I looked over the training yard to see Rickon. He was hacking and whacking without a care in the world with a blunted sword. His wild whipping red curls stared back at me as he danced on his heels like any expected swordsmen. 

While Brandon sat in his wheeled chair a hopeful look in his bright blue eyes as he pulled his finger back his chin as his shoulders grew taunt. In his hand was a double recurve bow in his grasp as the gleaming arrow tip stared back at me. 

A smug smile pulled at his lips as he watched the target with the crimson center, joy burning in his eyes I could the pride glimmering in his stare. Mother looked at them with love and pride as the winter winds whipped at both of our hair. I did my best to pay her attention as she glared at me noticing the scrolls in the Maesters hand and instantly she started to move over to us. 

I pulled the scroll with a satin blue ribbon and a wax seal of a bird and a crescent moon and I knew that it must have been my sister. A warmth bubbled in my chest as excitement buzzed in my brain forcing me to grow light. Breaking the seal I look at the perfect cursive words that I knew could only come from my sister. 

“ _ Dear brother I hope you find this letter well, Little Finger had to have it smuggled very carefully out of the castle to get to you. We have no way of knowing who is going to be victorious or if this letter will even find you. It's hard to believe that you are alive and well mother as well if the rumors are right. Even little Arya, Bran, and Rickon seemed to be well.”  _

_ “I have also heard about Jon, I can barely believe it, it would seem like the rumors are true. He has taken Dragonstone as I'm sure that you are aware. I heard that he is sending out 3 forces to three different cities. I'm not sure how much of that I could believe but I know that you would never let him attack us in the Vale.” _

_ “That being said Harry, is siding with the Blackfyre. I'm sure that you have heard what happened the last time that a dragon visited the Vale. If Jon wins this battle and I'm sure that he will we would gladly bend the knee. I hope to see you in the capital and soon love your dearest sister Sansa Arryn, lady of the Vale.”  _

I could barely believe the cursive words that rolled off the paper even as I felt the sharp and warm breath of my mother as she loomed over me. There was this urgency in her eyes as she tried to read over my shoulder. I happily handed over the letter as I made my way to the other letter that I'm sure was sent from jon. 

Excitement burned in my chest at the thought of hearing about his battle plans. But there was another part of me that was better that I was going to be left out of the deciding battle after being in all of his fights for so long. Four long years of ruling and fighting together and now I'm here alone. 

Quick with the adept hand, I ripped the soft satin ribbon apart as I happily broke the wax seal of a three-headed red dragon. My heart thunder and my mouth grew dry as I took in a long heavy breath. The thick blocky letter of Jon stared back at me helping to put me at ease knowing that at very least he was alive and well. 

“ _ Brother by the time that you get this I will be on my way to the capital, Viserys will be making his way to the Reach and Grey Worm to the West. I'm sure that you will be shocked to know that we are dividing our forces but it is all a plan and one I think will work. Viserys will take two dragons, we will take 4 we will take the capital in all of the chaos.” _

_ “I'm going to shoot down Aegon with a bow and arrow. I hope to keep the young dragon alive. I'm sure that all he needs is a firm hand and wide hills to live on. If he grows even wilder after his rider was killed then I will have to put the mighty beast down.” _

_ “For now, these are our plans. I hope that soon you will get another letter asking to meet us on Dragonstone, the new capital of the seven kingdoms. If not then you will have an army of men and dragons descending on you with a Blackfyre at his back. Take care we will see you soon.”  _

A ghosting smile pulls at my lips, of course, he was going to do a three-pronged assault. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to put an end to this battle. I knew that it had been drawn out for a long time.

But by doing this he makes sure that there are no reinforcements coming to the capital. Other than maybe the Iron born. They would pay and that would be the end of all of this. I could only hope that this goes off without any major casualties. 


	69. Three prong Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one of the day there is on last chapter after this

Viserys POV 

Dangerous snarls filled my ears as I looked over it Meleys her bright blue eyes were locked on High Garden I knew that she was transmitting the will of Jon. Even now I could see the intelligence that flashed in her eyes and I knew that Jon was peeking through her mind so that he could see me. 

I could see men rushing in a panic as I felt the power of Viserion burning below me, I could see a mix of golden and green armor and gold and red. It looks like we were not the only ones that spilled our forces. Everyone knows that the Tyrell men aren't the best or well trained of the men. I'm sure that Tywin and Tyrion figured that this would be one of the few places that would have been hit first. 

I looked down at the roaming green lands to see 40,000 Dothraki. All of them were ready to fight. There was a hunger that flooded their eyes as they looked over the mighty castle that sat before them.

I could see a few men within the walls but it looked like the bulk of the force was hidden just behind the gate. I knew that they were hoping that hiding behind the high mighty walls would protect them from the eastern savages but they have thought wrong. 

The hate-filled snarl that left my lips and the cold murderous glint in my eyes told them all that they needed to know. Blood lust bubbled in my veins threatening to burn my skin as I looked through a murderous haze forced my body stiffened. All I could think about is the way that my mother looked like the last light in their eyes died. 

The laughing and jeering of men as they talk about the demise of my family. The thought of my niece and nephew would never see a dragon accept within their dreams. Forcing hate to flood from my mind to Versions as I gripped tightly to Viserion’s spikes. 

I could feel the venom pooling in my eyes as Viserion's chest began to expand as flames began to flood his chest. I could see the overgrown crossbows that I knew to be scorpion staring back at me.

I gripped tightly to Viserions speaks as I yanked him to the right while Meleys roar as her massive wings skyrocketed through the sky. Heat pooled in his body as I felt my mind clearing and power flooded Viserion. 

Not a moment later I yanked to the right flanking off to the scorpion weapons as the thunderous cracks filled my ears as pale gold and cream scales shined in the light forcing a frown to pull at my lips. 

The weeping wind forces my curls to whip at my neck and cheeks, Meleys let out a blood-curdling roar. The Dothraki screams echoed loudly in my ears as I flew over the rapidly over the vast force waiting to strike.

“Dracarys" In my rage Viserion roared with a worlding ending screech as his jaws snapped, black pin needles teeth gleam in the light as he roared as pale gold shot from his mouth. I could hear the sharp crackling and popping of burning would and for a moment the scent of death got chased away but the heavy black smoke began to rise higher into the sky. Meleys dazzling blue flames brushed over the walls staring back at me splinter away to nothing as burnt blackened wood stared back at me. 

I watched the Old Town, the oldest towers, squat and square, from the Age of Heroes. Newer towers are tall and slender, round fortifications dating from after the Andal invasion. This means that it would be easier to get through the parts of the fort that are going to be from before the Age of Heroes. The sight of them force hate to flash in my eyes as I watched the Dothraki screamers closing in the gap and fast.

The Lannisters and Tyrell men rushed out the gaping hole in the hopes of protecting the hole. I glared at them hate flashing in my chest as I noticed the man struggling to man the wall. I knew that if I waited for them to reach the hole they would be shot down.

I moved swiftly as I watched Meleys fly back to my side. Together pale gold and dazzling ocean blue flames came darting through the air. I watched as men panicked under the weight of the flames as I looked at the men that screamed out in pain.

Fear plastered on their faces and panic gripped them, but none ran at least they have bravery, not a moment later smoke filled my nose as the air was covered in cream and blue flames, it was a dazzling sight to see the bright deep blue and the pale gold shifted to a soft azure like color.

The scent of flesh filled my nose, as some of the men withered away to ash in seconds, while others had their flesh blackened and boiled as pus exploded from their wounds in thick milky white steam, the scent of shit follows right before their skin melted clean from their bones. The glimmering metal slipped away to nothing, or it melted into their flesh until they were nothing more than a metal ladened body.

Dothraki jumped onto the saddle of their horses a roar of joy and elation filling them as I watched bloodlust flash across their gazes. I watched as volleys of arrows flew from their bows. The wild manic neighbors of the horse filled my ears as I watched them flood the gap as I felt the heat flushed against my skin. 

I could see the battle commencing just below us bright golden and red armor shined in the light, the sight of them force hate to fill my chest. Arrows flew with sharp pops and hiss filling the air as rocks fell from the side of the walls. The sight of them force hate to wash over me as I took in a deep breath. 

Steel dyed bloody red with hate burning in the eyes of the Unsullied as they launched themselves from their horses a primal fury forcing them forward until they were dead. Curved blades sliced through the tender flesh and flimsy metal of the western forces. 

I could see the hate that filled their stares, gold and green stared back at them as they fought the best that they could. They were lost in their fury but they didn't have the skills needed to beat the Dothraki. They might not be well-disciplined but there are no better men at killing than the Dothraki. 

My own attention was drawn back to the walls oil began to slip down the ivory walls as the bright golden sun beat against my skin as I took in a few deep breaths. Black smoke billowed high into the sky as the scent of burning flesh used to make my stomach roil but now only hate burned in my veins there was no pity, no despair only a great endless well of hatred that would only be filled with blood. 

I turned my attention to the men that sat before me. "Dracarys" It was the only thing that needed to be said I watched a short burst of white flame come to life in front of me. The sight of the force's power to fill my chest as I watched thick black smoke stare rising high into the sky choking to the light and enveloping the battlefield in darkness

Fear plastered on their faces and panic gripped them, but none ran at least they have bravery, not a moment later smoke filled my nose as the air was covered white bursting balls of flames, appeared in my vision. Meleys screeched at the top of her lungs she darted through the air bright dazzling blue flames came out in thick steady streams flew from her mouth with ease. 

Black smoke blocked out the sight of the sun as I looked to the men that loomed just below. A bright fiery white ball bathed the white wall. Men screamed at the very top of his lungs as panic gripped tightly to them. Their flesh melted from their bones as they were rushed by the sprinkles of gray ashes falling from the sky.

The scent of flesh filled my nose, as some of the men wither away to ash in a second, while others had their flesh blackened and boiled as pus exploded from their wounds in thick milky white steam, the scent of shit follows right before their skin melted clean from their bones. The echoing roar of two dragons drowned out the roar of battle. 

Dazzling sparkling blue flames bathed the ground while I looked to the Dothraki that was now flooding the gate. I watched blood explode onto the ground as they slashed in the hack with manic energy plaguing their bones. 

Hidden behind the Highgarden's walls are groves, fountains, and courtyards all of which were now flooded with men, the once-mighty steed of the Dothraki were left at the door there was no way that there would have been enough room for them to get in. But there was just enough room to force the boys of spring to fight in enclosed spaces. The singing for stealing the crashing of areas against swords flooded my ears. 

The castle's structures are covered in ivy, grapes, and climbing roses but now thick heavy black and gray ashe dared the pale walls. The sight of them force hate to flood in my chest as I looked over to Meleys she swirled around the castle pelting in the army with ocean blue flames hitting only the enemy. 

The Reach on average could muster 100,000 soldiers and all of them were here. I'm sure that the moment that they heard about our attack on Dragonstone they got prepared. I watched as a young boy stood at the highest balcony in all of the castles. Fear burned in his eyes as he shifted his gaze from the smoldering battlefield to Viserion. 

His sizzling skin burned with power as I gripped just a bit tighter letting him dart through the air the wind rushing in my ears as I shifted to look at the men watching with pity and intrigue as they cut them down with ease.

As archers struggled to get onto the battlements, sharp whizzes filled my ears accompanied by wet pops and a shadow ran over my men. I watched as 100’s of arrows are loosed from the collapsing wall, bathing the battlefield with expert shots. 

The very sight of them forced a sense of unease to fill me as I looked to the ground in which were lit with my men and their men as well. I watched them crumple to the ground panic screeches echoed in the ears as vast blanketing smoke billowed from the powering red flames. 

The scent of bringing wood-filled me nose a sharp thunderous boom shook the area glaring hatefully at the wall I didn't want to have to bathe the wall in flames but instead, I knew that I had no choice. 

Yanking hard to the left Visions moved swiftly over to the wall. Bright pale flames bathing the ground. Men were reduced to soupy messes until they were nothing more than bubbling puddles of skin. 

“Charge!!!” A loud and shrill voice filled my ears as I looked over to the castle where the same golden hair boy and bright emerald eyes locked on me. Fear and regret filling his eyes as Meleys picked up on the plan. She started to move to the opposite direction of the wall. I watched some men rather jump to their deaths rather than burn. The sickening crunch of bone flooded my ears as I watched the walls burn. 

The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of Viserions, his husky rage-filled tone filled my ears. Blood lust flooded his silt golden eyes as shrill echoing screams filled my ears. Black smoke danced against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. The loud roar of the battle began to die down after two more hours of death and carnage. 

As the battle was done I lower to the ground as I watched a group of people forced out of the castle. With them was a large Dothraki man whose arkah was gripped tightly in his left hand. He had cold murder eyes stared back at me as I watched golden medallions glimmering on his waist. His chest was bared only bright gray war paint started back at me running along his torso and chest. 

He had long billing black hair but not nearly as long as Khal Drogo the soft chiming of bells filled my ears as I looked over other is beady black eyes that were as thick and dark as oil. His lips were curled into a sneer of hate as he shoved two people before me. One was a boy who looked somewhat like a girl. He had golden curled that reached his shoulder with comely features and deep emerald green eyes that locked on me. 

Terror flashed in his eyes as he looked over me, Version rested at my back while Meleys still flew through the air there was the terror that flashed in his stare as he bowed before me. The next was a girl with thick brown hair and deep brown eyes that almost looked gold. She had a dangerous and cunning air around her. 

With a low neckline to show off her ample breast and charming smile. Her eyes had a healthy mix of pain, terror, and awe as she ran her eyes over Viserion who rested at my back. Finally, the last man was none other than Randall Tarly, a cold sore man who glared at me with hate fresh in his eyes. 

I knew that he didn't think much about me. I'm sure that my father's madness would not help me in any way. The sight of him forced hate to flash in my chest but I knew that he would be the key to holding the Reach. 

“Lord Tarly I'm authorized by my king and queen to give you High Garden and make you warden in the East. Your son will marry Lady Margaery and together they will rule the East their firstborn son will get High Garden and their second-born son will get Hornhill.” My tone is cold and commanding as he glared hatefully at me the doubt that was so fresh and potent in his eyes that it forced a shudder rushed down my spine. 

Joffery Hill looked over me with terror and hate filling stare as I took in a long heavy breath, “She is my wife” I couldn’t help the smug smile that pulled at my lips as I listened to the sureness that filled his voice as he knew more than I did but he was wrong about that one.

“Not for long you are going to be executed for the death of Ned Stark and for treason against the true royal family. Margaery will be allowed to live and marry into a prominent family so that the easternmost kingdom won't fall into the hands of madness. That is if you want to Warden of the east lord Tarly if not you are more than welcome to die with him and I will give the same choice to your beloved son Dickon was it.” 

Even as I spoke I knew that there was a sly smile pulling at my lips as Viserion backed me up with earth-shaking roar as he rose from his nape and began to rise from the ground. His arms slammed hard into the ground holding him up as I looked over to Meleys. 

I wanted to deal with this quickly so that I could go to the west and make sure that the Unsullied are doing well. I watched as Lord Tarlys deep blue eyes looked to be contemplating the deal. His lips pulled into a tight firm line as his jaw clenched only for a moment before unclenching after a moment. 

“Very well I will consent to this deal I must start my job at getting the other lords of the reach in line.” I nodded my head firmly as I turned to look at the Dothraki captain that was in charge of the forces that Dany had lent to me. As I spoke in the guttural and alien tongue of Dothraki I was no good at it but I knew that it was better than hoping that he could understand the common tongue. 

“Take him to put him on a boat under constant guard and send him back to Dragonstone. Keep a small continent of men here to make sure that Lord Tarly keeps to his word. I'm going to make sure that the Unsullied are safe.” 

Even as I spoke I could see the wheels turning in his eyes to understand the word that we're spilling out of my mouth. Taking in a long heavy breath finally he nodded his head as he glared hatefully at him. 

I could see the way that his eyes shifted from me to lord showing no sign that he understood. But after a stilling moment, he called out to his men in a gruff tone. He with about 6 men gripped tightly to Joffrey pulling him away. I gave him one last look before making my way over the large massive cream and gold dragon waiting for me. 

His deep gold eyes locked on me. I could only hope that they would be alright until I could get there and I hope that they wouldn't die. Before I could even say a word to Meleys she took off without me even having to say the word. I knew that she was going to take off to the west. Grey Worm I hope you can hold out for a bit longer if you are having trouble. 

Grey Worm POV 

Casterly Rock is carved out of a great stone hill colossal rock beside the Sunset Sea. It is popularly believed to resemble a lion in repose at sunset. The bay was flooded with ships the roar of men filled my ears as I looked to see longships slamming hard into the ships docked in the back. The middle of the ships gave way as men drawn to their watery graves as pain-filled screeches filled the air.

The Lion's Mouth, the main entry to Casterly Rock, is an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high. Its steps are now wide enough for twenty riders. But the ports were shut as I looked to the men that were sitting up on the walls ready to shoot arrows the moment that we got into firing ranges.

The soft groans of trebuchets filled my ears as I looked back to see a row of 30 trebuchets staring back at me. The soft glowing light that reflected off of the gleaming iron chain rattling against the catapults. Catapults lines the ships that were entering the bay, bright black rocks lined with oils stared back at me. Bright dazzling orange and red flames licking against the wood stared back at me.

Shimmering in the light is red silk banners with roaring lions standing in front of the battlements were golden hair individuals. Among them was a short stunted man that I knew had to be Tyrion his miss-match black and green eyes stared back at me as I notice two other people standing beside him. 

One was a plump red face woman with thick golden curls and bright green eyes locked on me, the other was a young girl who had high cheekbones and dazzling green eyes. Thick golden blond hair rolled down her back. 

A sly smile pulled at my lips as I looked at the men. I watched as a few of the ships moved to the hidden cove of sea caverns that I knew would lead to the main keep. We had to hold out longer for them to get into the walls and open the gates. 

"The men are ready the catapults are loaded they are waiting for you” I nodded my head as I took in a deep breath before gripping tightly to my spear. With a cold sharp and decisive nod, I made my way swiftly to the catapults. 

I could see thick heavy rocks leather in oil as black as tar with large flames glittering against the torches. The sight of them forces a grim smile to pull at my face as I looked over to the men that rested just behind the archer towers I could see the ladders staring back at me as I looked to men lean with well-toned arms climbing up the rungs of ladders. 

“Launch the now!” Fire dances in the early morning sky rising high, the unearthly glow of the flaming rock as they lurched through the air. There was a sense of pride rushed over me as I looked over to my foolish Lannisters hoping to get within reach. Oil flaming rocket launched in the air slamming hard against the wall.

As the rocks flew through the sky, battering ram moved through the field ash the roar of the Iron Born as they sliced apart those that were born on the ships. A smugness settled in some of their eyes as the scent of burning oil-flooded my nose. Wooden battering ram with steel tips stared back at me as rocked began to fling from the top of the wall.

I watched three tips of the battering ram slammed hard into the wood gate as thick black rounded luster filled shields pulled over their head to protect them, the moment the wall came alive. 

The soft rumble of archer tower wheels filled my ears as I looked at archers that lined my tower. I knew that at a moment's notice they would be ready to shoot them down. Slamming my hand down I watched as the bombardment of arrows lurched through the air slamming hard into some men while some were just fell short of a killing blow. 

The horse pawed down at the ground with manic fury stirred up and begging with rage as his eyes widened with terror as the flaming rocks slammed into the wall laying the city to waste. The was this sharp groans that filled the air as the gate thread to give way. As the rock slammed through the air black smoke rose high into the air as black smoke rose heavily. 

Whizzes and pops began to fill my ears as boiling oil started to fly from the wall bathing the men in it. Wailing overpowering screams echoed torturing my own ears but my face reminded me blankly. I knew that there was no point in water any more men until the gates were down. I shifted my gaze to the caverns waited the ships started to plunge into the rocking horse. 

I watched the luster of black shield coming alive as they tried to get into the coved and up the steps as fast as they could. The soft sloshing of oil-filled my ears as piercing screams filled my ears as I watched some of the main collapses from pain and eventually dying. 

Snarling out in rage I called out to my men to replace the ones that were falling a bombardment of men rushed out of the gate in that split second. I looked over to my men only for a moment before charging. 

A cannonade of men came rushing out with the roar echoing from the man I could see men making their way through the field. "All men must die" My voice boomed as I lurched forward.

My men roared back to me with pride in their towns as I hefted my spear and lurcher forward. “All men must serve” It brought pride to my heart as I called out to Grey Ash. “Take a group of men and whatever it takes to keep those gates open.” 

My voice boomed with power as he does his head. I snapped my head back to see the Ironborn flooding the shore as they rushed over with fire bellows. Screaming the same thing over and over again, “What is dead may never die”

I glared back at the men that were hung before me. Blood rushed in my skin as hate burned in my heart and I could only think about my Queen. About my sweet Missandei, I would make it back to them

The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of my men as they charged rage burning in their chest as blood lust filled their shrill screams. More arrows flew from the archer towers to the wall and arrows flew from the wall to the archer tower. I watched some of the flaming arrows landing beside me but I knew what they were aiming for the wooden catapults. 

Soldiers rushed through the night, their feet went from slapping against the soft earth trampling the grass they did their best to keep us from blocking the army. I knew that some of them are nothing more than untrained boys. I knew that not all of them were trained soldiers but all the same they rushed towards me with hate filling their eyes. 

I could hear the thick heavy crunches of hooved beneath bone as blood erupted from the ground where horse's hooves slammed hard into their skull and stomachs. Most of the men that laid before me were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembling at the sight of the soldiers. They tried to seem strong letting out a mighty war roar but it sounds like terrified little girls rather than hard strong men. 

I slammed my spear into the body of the first boy that I saw with a strong two-handed thrust into the chest cavity. The heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment. 

I could hear the screams of men, the painting of horses being driven too hard, I threw my spear watching as it exploded as his skull into a red gummy muscle and deep grey brain matter stared back at me. Shifting my hand to my blade that rested on my hip, slicing my blade through the thin leather black armor, my blade sliced through the boy's flesh with ease as I made my closer to the gap. 

Lurching forward I swung my blade down with all my might their panic cries were the last thing that I heard as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Grey Ash rushed to the gaping hole as I shifted my eyes only for a moment back to the coves to see the ships docked but no men resting on them. 

A burst of madness or courage rushed over me, as I launched myself forward slashing and hacking as my muscles tighten and hate flared in my eyes. Hate-filled my mind as I bit hard down on my tongue until the taste of copper filled my mouth and flooded my senses forcing me to focus.

As I got closer to the gaping hole I watched as people begin to drop from the wall, slamming hard into the garden as Grey Ash and his men made their way to the walls picking up the battering ram holding it firmly in the middle of the doorway so that it could never close them again. 

At the sight of that, we flooded into the city as men with black leather armor and round luster gleaming shield stared back at me as I glared at the men that loomed in front of me but I moved further into the courtyard. Cobblestones rested below my feet as I glared at the sight of the men that loomed in front of me but I kept fighting. 

I gave myself a minute to think then I went to work, slashing and hacking watching their bodies bursting like balloons. But in a flash of Lannister men rushed into the courtyard as even more men flooded the walls with bow and arrow ready to rain arrows down on us. 

Jumping back I watched the men run from us. At that moment I knew that this was a trap. My heart thundered in my throat as I yelled in a loud bellowing tone. “Link-up protect each other Phalanx formation.” 

Even as I spoke I watched the shields slammed down on us protecting us as the sharp thumps and hisses of arrows filled my ears. I could feel the power of the shape thunk of the arrow echoing in my ears as I looked out in the small gaps of the shields to see them reading more arrows to fire. 

But even then I felt numb. There was no fear that filled my chest just this coldness that settled in my heart as I watched them ready to knock back another seat of arrows. I knew that I wouldn't make it out of here alive. 

Taking in a deep breath I listened to the soft drawing of strings. The silence was deafening but then as if the gods knew that I was in danger I could hear two ferocious roaring dragons pounding against my ears. For a moment a flushed of relief and joy rushed over me. I watched as Viserys appeared before me. 

I watched as dazzling pale golden flames sparked to life running over the walls burning the archers and forcing the scent of flesh filling my nose. I watched him only for a moment with the scent of death clinging to my nose and black smoke billowed high into the sky. As the archers were set aflame I watched as the men that were looming in front of me were burning with bright dazzling blue flames. 

Thick black smoke rose high into the sky as I looked at the deep blue flames dancing along their skin. Burning them away to nothing more than ash and metal, blood-curdling screams echoed in the air, panic filled my ears as I pushed forward “Fight until they are all dead but leave the lords the king and queen want them.” My tone billowed high into the air as I watched the two dragons ripping the castle apart. 

The scent of burning mud and wood filled my nose as I glared at the very sight of them only for a moment before lurching forward. Slashing and hacking until my mind went numb and my body ached. 

Only then when they were all dead and only four remained did I calm down, I noticed the lord standing off to the side in silent terror. The two that greeted me were the same people that were resting on the balcony the others were new. There was also a young plump boy that couldn't be more than 15, he had thick golden hair that was clipped short and stared back at me. 

His wide green eyes were locked on me with terror flooding them, two dragons took off high into the sky hate flaring in their eyes as a smugness settled in my own body. I took in a long heavy breath. I knew that the king would want them alive. They were Lannister. They told me that I would be able to tell them by their golden hair and bright green eyes. 

For a moment I simply studied them, not sure what the big fuss was about. They all looked terrified as Grey Ash spoke to me in a cold tone. “The other Lannister died in the assault. There are a few lesser members of the family but not the ones that the queen and king are looking for. What do you want us to do?”

His tone is low and cautious as he shifted his gaze to look at me there was a coldness that settled in his stare as a coolness flooded my own sense. “Alright put them on the boat and send them back to Dragonstone. We are leaving the bulk of our force here to hold the castle until new lords are installed. Now come on we don't have much time.” My tone billowing and filled to the brim with determination and power. I could only hope that the Queen and the King are alright. 

Jon POV 

The warmth of Tessarion sizzled against my skin as she grew hotter with hate as we both locked out eyes on the sight of the glittering black sails with a golden Kraken resting on them. Bloody lust washed over me, but it wasn't until my eyes locked on the gold and red leather armor of men that rushed across the ship deck that I was driven to a murderous frenzy ran over me. I could feel malevolence filling my chest as Tessarion flew with great speed. 

Turning my attention to Dany she gave me a weak smile as she, Rhaegal, and Drogon move toward the city. There was this panic that filled the city as the loud murderous booming of bells began to fill my ears. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched Dany only for a moment not to be sure about this. I knew that I wanted to take him out but was using Dany the right way to do it? 

Tessarion let out a furious roar the loud cracking of her wings echoed in my ears the soundtrack to their death. The heat of her body began to light up as I turned to look at Tyraxes. Her dazzling blood-red body stared back at me as we looked to the bay. Shimmering black sails with a three-headed dragon flooded the bay but there were only 150 ships entering the bay. I looked to see at least 123 ships already in the bay. War galleys and cog ships fought against the black water as I flew overhead. 

There were 70 ships that had to be of the Iron fleet plus another 30 ships from the Arbor fleet not to mention the royal fleet of the crownlands that were only really 20 ships making a total of another 123 ships. 

Smoke rose higher into the sky the scent of burning oil filled my nose as a large black flaming rock soared through the air slamming into my own ships as I glared hatefully at them my heart thunder in my chest as Dany moved off to the land. I knew that there was this dangerous aura around her that told me that she is not one to be messed with. 

Yanking hard to right, the girls responded with fast-paced movements, Tessarion banked right as the sharp heavy heated hiss of the flaming rock passed by me. Thick black smoke billowed into the air as the trebuchets flung flying rocks. 

As Tessarion dodged, Tyraxes screeches with rage, my longbow rested on my back with a quiver full of arrows. I watched the rock slamming into the water forcing an explosive splash to burst from the surface while white steam began to rise. With a hard crashing sound it slammed into the water as the panic flinging of rocks began to pick up as they noticed the rock miss my girls. 

The blinding sunlight bathed my back in heat forcing sweat to burn in my body, one singular word fell from my lips with ease. "Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth gray and red flames slammed into the ship with epic and dangerous power. 10 ships were caught in the blast splintering them to pieces as the loud crashing of mast against the water imploded filling my ears.

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become welcomed, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of razors filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck.

Turning to look back to the land I watched as black smoke began to rise into the air as Rhaegal and Drogon burned the ground as black and jade flames chase each other leaving a burning wall of flames staring back at me.

I watched as black and red flames burst apart the city gates as our ships rushed to the shore flooding the docks. Loud echoing roars filled the air as I watched scorpion bolts begin to fly. At that moment panic flooded my chest. 

The second round of outrage roar filled my ears as I watched Rhaegal and Drogon dodged with experience flying as they flew through the air with blinding speed. As they flew over the city walls, men flooded the gates I watched as flames soaked the wall. 

Thick jade and bronze flames soaked the wall, devouring the scorpion and bursting apart the brick allows for a large entrance into the wall. With a mighty roar of two dragons echo in the air as they dodge and weave, I watched them make a predatory circle their smoldering hate-filled orbs locked on the wall.

I turned my attention to the bay watching as red and silver flames melted together to make a bright sparkling pink. Those very flames began to blacken the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion. 

I moved forward the loud crack of wings began to fill my ears as I looked to the large bay as a few ships burned I could hear the rattle of chains begin to fill my ears. Chaos and the thick black smoke began to rise into the air. I watched the cogs ships and war galleys begin ram by the mighty longships of the iron fleet. 

I rose higher into the sky rising above the ships as I watched the bay burning and for a moment I let myself think that this was going to be an easy victory but then something hit me like a pound of bricks. 

The scent of sulfur began to rise in my nose as I looked up to see Aegon glaring at me manic hate burning in shin eyes. His skin sizzled as black smoke began to rise off of his own skin. He flinched with pain as if the very thought of touching his dragon was too much to bear. I half expected to see the fire burning in his eyes but instead, he only looks at me with this spark of madness. 

I watched his dragon Blackfyre his dazzling orange and red wings stared back at me and they were a shocking sight. I could barely grasp the situation as we both began to spiral downwards. The wind roared in my ears as I didn't dare grip my bow not as I plummeted. Tessarion roared with outrage. Hate bloomed in her diligent silver eyes as her hind legs began to kick and scratch in the hope of ripping open the chest of the orange dragon. 

He was half the size of Tessarion but he had twice the fight, as he is fighting off the legs of Tessarion her neck darted through the air. His long coiling neck darted in and out snapping and popping black teeth filled my ears. I pulled my head back as Tyraxes let out a murderous screech no longer want to see what had happened. 

Blackfyre and Tessarion liked struggling to glide over the air as Tyraxes slammed hard into the back of Blackfyre. A panic roar echoed in the air and the three of us free fell to the water. I knew that if something wasn't done and soon then we would be the one that we're going to die. Taking in a quick breath I yanked hard on Tessarion spikes while sending order over the mind bond to Tyraxes. 

She let out a screech but backed off fast enough for us to catch the wind I watched as Blackfyre caught the wind as well taking off high into the air but that was all the time that I needed. 

Taking in a steadying breath I felt my heart thunder in my chest and panic swallowed my mind even for a moment. Gripping tightly to my bow I yanked it from my back as Tyraxes flanked him from the right and I from the left. 

The scent of burning skin filled my nose and as I looked to the boy that sat on the back of the mighty orange beast. Hate flashed in his eyes as I gripped tightly to my body, I could see the soft buzzing of orange and red blood glimmering against his scales gently. While bite marks greeted me on the flank of his hip that I knew had to be Tyraxes doing. 

Hate flared in my eyes as I looked ready to kill him. Pulling my arrow from my quiver I watched the gleaming metal tip only a moment as Tyraxes with a sharp nod of my head moved swiftly slamming her shoulder into the thick muscular body of Blackfyre. It was only for a moment but it was more than enough time. The grimace of pain flashing across his face greeted me as I lose 3 hours in the hopes that they would hit the target. 

Quentyn POV 

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. I rushed out the front gate only to have dirt exploding to my right as heat singed my arms as Drogon's mighty roar echoed in the air as I dodged to the left barely dodging the black flames with veins of red. 

To the left of me, men scream in a hurried panic as they rushed through the black smoke. The loud screams of Dothraki filled my ears as the shape whizzes of arrows as a cut through the wind and smoke. 

Horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in gold and red armor ran in a panic, as they failed to escape two massive dire wolves. As I saw them creeping in the darkness my heart stilled. I knew one of the wells, a dire wolf with pure snow-white hair and deep blood-red eyes that were locked on me with hate glimmering in them. 

The other wasn't as familiar but I knew that it had to belong to one to the Starks. I did my best not to shake with fear as I noticed that both of the wolves were larger than the size of a horse. 

Though this other wolf looked almost feminine with gentle glowing yellow eyes that turned harsh the moment that they locked on me. Dangerous snakes ran over her razor-sharp canines now dripping with blood as flash rested in between her teeth. 

Grey fur now littered with blood stared back at me I ran for all my life-ruining in the thickest part of the battle in the hopes of getting far away from the dangerous beast. I could hear the powerful snapping of jaws as they ripped men to pieces with ease. I could barely understand what I'm seeing are you telling me that the northern forces came or could this be something else. 

My mind rushed but I didn't have time to think about any of it. If we lost this then my sister and unborn nephew would be dead. The thought forces terror to flood my senses. I will have lost all my family. Panic flooded my mind as I do my best to keep my bowels from reselling. 

I rushed through the dark my sword gripped tightly in my right hand as I ignored the pain as I ran across the smoking dirt. I could see a large collection of Dothraki pride shimmering in their eyes as their thunderous hooves slammed against the ground fresh hate burning in their eyes. They rushed through the darkness thankfully not seeing me but I knew that there was no end to the death. 

The battlefield was in chaos the loud roars of men and women alike drowned out my steps. Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my sword I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep as I notice a young iron born men less fierce than the Dothraki and more my speed. Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. The other IronBorn had hard grim looks on their face as they surged forward. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I had no clue how many men I lost and how many of them might have been lost to the dragon fire. All I could think about is my sister I wouldn't let her die. The smooth whisper of my steel slicing through the air force a devious smile to pull at my lips as the men scream in fear.

The sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I yanked the sword with my right hand while my left fist came slamming down on the hawk shaped nose of the man before me. Blood erupted into the air like gyres spraying all of his men with his blood. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying paling.

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head cleaving him in two. 

A cruel smile formed on my face as quick as a viper just like my uncle but there had been no word of him in months. At that moment all I could think was that the Targaryens killed him and that fooled me with enough rage to keep me going. I slashed and hacked until there was nothing left of the men before me. As I rushed out the darkness I finally made it looking up to the bright blue sky. 

Doubt flooded my mind as I watched Aegon falling from his dragon 3 arrows lodged in his body the first stuck in his throat, the second rested in his left shoulder while the 3rd rested in his stomach. 

While Tessarion the silver and gray dragon screeched with the victory while the blood orange and red dragon flew through the air, I could see the king they were trying to get him under control my only thought was where the red dragon was. Jon called her Tyraxes. 

For a moment I was confused, not sure of what was going on, whipping my head back I could see Drogon and Rhaegal laying waste to the men swirling around the city. The wolves were tearing people apart by the fear of anyone that wasn't Dothraki or Ironborn. I looked to the sky hoping to see a crimson dragon somewhere. 

I knew that I found it the moment that a shadow fell over me. Pity and doubt flooded my chest as I thought back to my city my home, my sister who was praying that her husband and brother were coming back to her. 

Shifting my stare as a loud roar echoed in the air accompanied by a heavy thud I knew that I wasting coming back to her. Tyraxes stood before me in all of her massive glory 90 feet wingspan blocked me in.

Her right arm slammed into the right side of me while the left side of her arm slammed on to the left side of me. Her tail curled around her wings stopping me from running away. Even if I could I know that I wasn't going to be making it out alive. 

Aegon was dead the city had fallen and if this battle was any indication I knew that the other two battles ended the same way with the Targaryens winning, we can't defend against dragons of this size. 

I watched the cold mud silt red eyes locking on me hate flaring in her stare as her lips pulled into a series grin. Dangerous black teeth dripping red greeted me. There was this tension in the air. She knew what she was killing me and she was savoring it. It uncovered me more than being face to face with her overwhelming heat and murderous rage.

Her blood lust for me was almost crippling as I dropped down to my knees terror forcing my body to go numb as I bowed my head. Taking in one last long look at her face as finally, crimson flames came bursting from her mouth, forcing pain to run over me fire engulfed me and my body felt like I was descending into the deepest pits of the seven hells. Then it was nothing just silence and overwhelming pain. I was dead and the battle was lost. 

  
  



	70. Age Of The Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it this is the end, for all of you who read Taragaryen Empire it looked like Part two will be up in a few days I'm also putting out a second story around the same time so look forward to it.

Tywin POV

The encompassing valleys swirled around me caging me in as I looked at the ocean that was departing from my sight I knew that this would be the last time that I saw it so I'm drinking in the sight. Reveling in the crystal blue ocean waters that came crashing against the sandy white shores. The gloomy black castle of Dragonstone loomed just over the beach but I didn't give it a second thought. 

We had spent months in a dungeon and now as I watched lords and ladies flooding in from the other realms I knew that my time was ending. The soft rattle of chains filled my ears as I glanced at my son Tyrion. 

The sight of him forced a wave of disgust to wash over me. This was all his fault. He chose the blackfyre to help him to get a dragon egg that secured the downfall of not only his brother but of all of the house Lannister. 

Ceresi stood at my side. I could see the hunger that flashed in her emerald eyes almost like at this point she had welcomed her own death. I knew that things must not have been easy since Jaime died. She was a shell of her former self all she did was drink and roar with rage she was the female equivalent to that dumb brute Robert. 

The children walked ahead of us, Joffery and Tommen cried like cowards while Joy and Myrcella shook slightly in fear all of their glimmering blond hair taunted me. At one point they were the pride of our family and now we would all meet our end. Would it be with a sword to the neck, or perhaps dragon fire? At this point, I didn't know but I knew one thing there was no hope for any of us.

Once we came over a hill I watched a large massive valley that the people called Dragons Valley staring back at me. At first, I thought that it was a dumb name but as I looked the Vallely I could see dragons lazying around. To the northernmost part of the valley were a set of network caves and in them rested a bright dazzling orange and red dragon, silt orange eyes locked on me with a bored reaction. 

I knew that had to be Blackfyre the dragon that had once belong to the stupid boy who thought that he could best a Targaryen with 6 dragons. To the easternmost point of the valley was a set of stairs that led to a back entrance in Dragstones castle. A large massive blue dragon with deep ocean blue eyes laid just in front of it. 

While a pale golden and cream dragons sat upright, his thin cream skin glimmered in the sight as I noticed the boy that rested on top of the dragon. I watched the thin frame of prince Viserys smiling weakly at two little girls. Both as the silver hair of the Targaryens and soft heart-shaped face with saline nose and warmth to their vomit and gray eyes. 

Resting at their back were two dragons, one a pure silver the other a smoke gray, their diamond-shaped scales stared back at me. Sizzling with heat as we danced down the hill. There were tears flashing in both of their girls' eyes as they waved goodbye to the boy that rested before me. Even in the dungeons, the guards talked, Princess Viserys retained the rule over the eastern Kingdom that the Targaryens created. 

The two dragons behind the young girls were no more than a little bigger than a horse but even still they were an impressive sight considering the girls were only 4. But the most impressive sight to be the westernmost point on the island. 

4 Dragons rested there, one a massive black dragon with accents of crimson that I knew was Drogon the dragon that nearly burned Kinslanding to the ground. The one beside it was a dragon of jade and bronze. His lazy bronze eyes polished like rounded shields in the light as he lazily looked over to me. 

I knew those were the queen's dragons. They were smaller compared to the two 100 feet wingspan dragons that were resting behind the king himself. One was silver and gray the color of house Stark. Cold diligent eyes locked on me hate flaring in the slit pupils as flushes of heat racked against my skin. The other dragon for a shudder down my spine for one reason, was the dragon from the battle of King's Landing the very one that cut down the dornish prince with ease. 

The Targaryen queen had a sweet smile on her face as she said farewell to her brother. I knew that we would receive none of that tenderness and instead get all of her hate. Taking in a long heavy breath I let my chest expand as I threw my shoulder back and prepared to meet my death with honor and pride. But as we stalked closer I knew that would be harder to do, as I watched a massive white dire wolf creeping out of the shadow resting just behind him. 

The white wolf growled as his thick white lips curled over his razor-sharp teeth as he snapped at us both silently creeping closer. I could see bits of flesh and tender nerves running along with his teeth as he snarl grew in intensity. I knew that he must have just gotten back from a hunt

The queen, the king, however, stood before us his wolf circled us twice before sitting at his master's side. A thunderous roar shook the very earth; a red dragon slammed her arms into the ground making her way closer to us.

While the silver dragon stood mute not moving an inch or screeching in the least. I watched as crimson flames danced in the back of her throat, even as she prowled closer to me, the girl's seaweed in terror but they didn't move. The king, however, gave a cold look one that seemed to command the dragon that rested before me. 

There was this unnerving silence filled with the burning heat of the dragons that rested before me. The queen tone was gentle and elegant as she let her voice boomed over the empty hill that contained only the Unsullied guards and Ser Barrsitan the bold. Ser Jorah stood off to the side next to the massive green dragon with no fear in his eyes. 

If anything I think that I might have seen pride glimmering in his eyes as he looked to his queen before shifting his once warm gaze now cold on me. His lips were thin like he was deciding if he wanted to sneer at me or not.

“Joy, Mrycella, and Tommen have committed no crimes and since Myrcella is the wife of the young Tyrstane Martell in good faith kill innocent children of your family. We are going to let you live out the rest of your days but at the mercy of others.”

“The whole reason that all of this revolt started was that for poor leadership of your family and the fact that you're no true born childern of Robert Baratheon but were children born from incest. This might not have been a problem if your parents were married but they weren't. So you will be given the name Hill, Mrycella your given name is going to be Martell you are after all married into a prominent family. Ser Barristan take them off to the side” 

There was this coldness that settled tower the end of her speech she was going to wipe out the Lannister line and make sure of that. Hate washed over me as I rose with them, glaring at them I took in a long heavy breath as I watched the firm old man making his way out of the line of fire.

As the sight of them, force hates it flooded my chest but swiftly they all moved then there was us, Joffery looks close to tears as his legs threatened to give out at any moment. The king spoke this time loud billing and filled with hate. 

“You betray my family, not once but twice, killed innocent people for your greed, betrayed all of the realms and if that wasn't bad enough then you side with the Blackfyre. You brought death to the Vale and the people paid for it in paranoia and pain. Your crimes are treason how you want to respond.” 

His tone boomed with power as a thundering roar shook the earth once more. Only this time the roar excluded power as the large black a red dragon that the bitch queen mounts, his cold molten eyes locked on me as he landed with a sharp thud on the ground. Each question Jon lashed at me, my own heart began to thunder with fear as I watched the flames flickering in his gray eyes. 

His lips pulled into a dangerous snake-like expression as panic yelps rushed through the air. I watched as my stunted monster of a son staring back at, Ceresi had her chin jutted out a look of hate burning in her eyes. Joffrey was on his knees sniffling and crying while my grandchildren and niece sat mutely beside Ser Barristan the bold.

Righteous fury burned in him as his beast snapped up to his feet as his thick lips curled over his teeth, razor-sharp canines stared back at me as a healthy dose of fear-filled me as well. Four dragons glared at me hate filling each of their reptilian eyes. Ceresi spoke there was this madness in her voice that told me she was truly lost. “Burn me, rape me, kill me I will finally be with my beloved Jamie once more.” 

Even when she sat down, I could only think that she was mad, I mean really to think that death should ever be welcomed. Hate flooded my chest as I glared at the boy his beast was swirling around me taunting me as he nodded his head and spoke in a cold tone. “I sentence you both to die here we go by the old ways. Ser Jorah let's start with Joffrey.”

His tone was cold and taunting tone force hates to flush in my chest as I glared at Jon, he stood firm pulling a dangerous gleaming blade that I knew to be the real Blackfyre. A blood-red jewel is pulsed with power as he glared at me. A sense of relief flooded over me as I spoke in a cold tone. “I have a right to fight for my life”

He laughed a cold jarring laugh as a sneer pulled at his lips, “We follow the old way not the new. There is only my blade the light of the seven doest favors the innocent but the strength you won't escape justice.” 

Ser Jorah’s body racked with tension as he gripped tightly to the back of Joffrey's arm. Kneeing him in the stomach. Forcing him to double over and then in one swift motion there was a blood-curdling screaming coming from Ceresi and Myrcella lips as I watched golden curls stained crimson with blood staring back at me. 

Terror flooded my chest as hysteria flooded my chest as Tyrion head rolled next. Then Cersei by the term that meant that I was the next one to fall to his blade. I gave him a cold glare fury burning in my eyes as I began to look over the king. “Fuck the Targaryen” They were the only words that burst passed my lips as darkness swirled around me. 

  
  


Sansa POV 

The roar of moist heavy air splashing against my cheeks helped to put me at ease, I noticed a few ships that were resting in the dock. They had silver glittering sails of the Starks with a gray wolf running across the sails. I knew that Rob's ship's excitement burst into my chest. 

Harry was at my side as he held tightly to baby Harry, while I gripped tightly to Brandon for a moment I could barely believe it my family was alive. I looked over to my sweet little Cat and her eyes were locked in the sky. I had to admit that there was my own pounding excitement as I longed to see dragons that weren't going to kill me. 

It had been months since the battle of Kinglaning and finally, it was time to deal with lords and take oaths of fealty. Looking to the shore I could see two little girls they were no more than four. Dragons that couldn't have been more than a year and a half old with a wingspan the size of 30 feet wide tip to tip with the long coiling neck. One is a deep smoke gray that has glimmering diamond scales. 

The other a silver dragon both had two little girls resting on their backs. They didn't look like they would support the weight of the girls for long. But they happily skimmed over the sandy beaches with joy lifting up their cute little heart-shaped faces. They were identical in every way but their eyes, one girl on the pure silver dragon had bright violet eyes. While the little girl on the smoke dragons back had matching gray eyes. 

Even though they were small the sight of them was more than a little breathtaking their leathery skin arms shimmering in the morning light. But they weren't the only ones that were there, I notice a group of people sitting on the beach, Rob was one of the many people resting on the beach.

He still has his stocky build, blue eyes, and thick red-brown hair. He is strong and fast. But he looked older now and the woman on his arm is a thing of beauty. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were locked on me. 

She had thick brown hair pulled back in a long coiling braid with a long flowing loose satin blue gown. In her arms rested the cutest little boy that I had ever seen. He had the thick smoke gray eyes of the starks and the soft gentle black curls of the Starks as well but he had the pale creamy skin of the Tullys. 

A small smile pulled at my lips as I looked to the next person in the line of people that awaited me. My mother is beautiful with fair skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes. She has long fingers and high cheekbones. It was like nothing changed at this moment. It was just us, standing beside her was none other than Arya and Rickon. I knew that Brandon is probably at home there must always be Stark in Winterfell. 

For a moment I simply studied my long-awaited family hoping to just be here in this one moment. Then thunderous claps echoed my ears as I looked up to the sky to see fluffy white clouds no black storm clouds. I watched as three dragons descended from the sky. All three were the same size but they were different colors each had their own unique thunderous roars. 

The first had scales as black as the night, his horns and spinal plates are blood red, and his eyes are smoldering red pits that looked like they could see into the deepest pits of hell.

His teeth are black as well. I watched his thick scaly lips curl over his teeth as hate flared in his stare. His wing flap sounds like the clap of thunder. His wings were at least 75 feet wide with a massive black muscular body and thin shimmering crimson-colored skin staring back at me. 

The dragon to the right of the black dragon was just as stunning at the first and they all were at least double the size of the dragon that rested in the capital right now. He had diamond-shaped scales that were jade green and bronze, his scales and wings were jade-green, while his eyes were bronze-like two shimmering bronze shields. 

He has black claws and teeth like black needles as his curling leathery lips force a shudder to rush down my spine. The sight of him forced a weak smile to pull at my lips as I looked over to the dragon to the left of the black dragon.

The majority of the beast scales are cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are gold-colored that had a way of gleaming in the morning light. His teeth are like shining black daggers that glitter in the morning light as hate flashed in two pools of molten gold orbs that I knew were his eyes. 

They were stunning and breathtaking but they aren't the most fearsome dragons. But something in me stilled as terror flashed in my mind as I looked to Cat she looked up at the sky in utter joy but I didn't feel joy. 

Not as a bright dazzling orange dragon with crimson wings came bursting from the sky. He glided with ease through the air with joy and elation if the beast forgot us it didn't bother to turn my way.

At that moment I was completely taken aback by the sight of them the thought that the beast was still alive and well shocked me. But I didn't have time to be shocked. I watched as 3 more dragons burst from the ground and high into the sky. 

Each of them had a wingspan of 90 feet wide, the sight of them forced doubt in my chest. At this moment I knew that I was foolish to let myself believe a lie. Each dragon had iridescent scales that looked like gems but they were each unique in their own ways.

One dragon was bright crimson-colored scales, but she was heavily plated even though her wings were glimmering with armored scales. I couldn't believe the sight but as my boat got closer to the shore I couldn't help the made grin that pulled at my lips. My family was home and we were safe. This nightmare was ending. 

Daenerys POV 

I sat in the throne room looking at the lords that loomed in front of me, but my mind was with my brother it was more than a little shocking to think that he was going to the east but he was gone by now he left before even the Lannister blood was dry on the sword. 

I shifted my gaze to Jon. He leaned back in his volcanic rock throne. There was this coldness that settled in his eyes as I looked over to the lords that sat before me. One of them was the lady of the Vale. I knew that she was one of Jon’s cousins and that she and Jon didn't get along. 

Sansa is beautiful, taking after her mother's family with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes, and thick auburn hair. She is tall, graceful, and womanly. Her handsome husband rested at her side. Harry is very handsome. He has sandy hair, deep blue eyes, and dimples when he smiles. He has an aquiline nose, both were bowing their heads in shame like they were guilty of not taking outside.

Arianne Martell stood firm her golden silk shimmering in the light as the sheer sleeves revealed her curvy figure lost with a rounded stomach. She had one hand over her large pregnant stomach, while her other hand rested on her lower back as fear burned in her eyes she knew that none of this would end well. Her uncle, cousins, and brother stood protectively at her side ready to kill for her.

“The Martells were the first to side with the Blackfyre and force him upon the rest of the realm your readiness to believe a lie and got a lot of people killed because of it. You will be stripped of your rank and title to Sunspear but I'm going to allow you to live out the rest of your days at the Water Gardens. The new lords of sunspear are going to be the Daynes. They have also been faithful to house Targaryen and Arthur died for me. I will honor that sacrifice.” 

He spoke in a cold commanding as I looked to see Rob, he and his sister stood side by side with their spouses not an ounce of fear in their eyes. Even as Jon spoke I could tell that Martells was outrage but they didn't voice their hatred they sat mute and filled to the brim with hatred. I turned my attention to the new Lord and Lady of Storm’s End. Gendry’s bright blue eyes were locked on me as Arya's dazzling gray eyes were filled with love and pride. 

I shifted my attention to the new lord of the West and the East, Lord Tarly stood cold and mute as he bowed before us his swords resting in front of him, as she glared at us with a blank look in his eyes. The new lord of the West was Gawen Westerling. He is a proud man from a less notable house but I knew that he was going to listen to whatever orders that Jon and I gave him. 

Taking in a deep breath I finally turned my attention to the new lords appointed to the Iron Islands. Lord Balcktyre who is a squat sullen man and they all slowly got down on their knees and gave their pledge. The moment that they spoke I could sense a power shifting in Jon as he jumped to his feet and glared at each of them before speaking in a cold tone. 

“The realm is soaked in innocent blood. We have had countless wars in the past 8 years and it times that we put an end to it. Now is the age of dragons of new heroes and new legends to be told to children. This is the age of the Targaryens starts now! Let's rebuild all that we have lost”

His tone billowed and wanted to be bubbled in me as I moved my hand to the budding warmth that rested in my stomach, my future prince or princess. This is the age of the dragon and everything is changing. 


End file.
